Regarde moi, je suis un Faux Diamant !
by CrazyFeathers
Summary: Bienvenue à Poudlard 150 ans après Harry Potter. Sexe, Rock, Drogue, Amour et Vengeance mènent la danse, cachés derrière le masque des VIP de l'école. Les rumeurs et les apparence gouvernent tout. Et Tina et Lexie y brillent d'un éclat de faux diamants.
1. Chapter 1

_Lecteurs du jour, bonjour ! Lecteurs du soir, bonsoir !_

_Alors voici donc la troisième fic en coopération Clo, point de vue Lexie, et Yume point de vue Tina :D_

_On espére que vous allez appréciez, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus :_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Comment être une fille parfaite <strong>

J'entre sans frapper dans l'oasis de paix et de fleurs de papa. L'odeur lourde et chaude des plantes m'assaille, me ramène des années en arrière. Soudain je me revoie plus jeune, haute comme trois pommes, assise sur ses genoux à déchiffrer Shakespeare et Dickens. Je nous revoie citer Racine et Corneille, Rimbaud et Hugo, je l'entends encore déclamer les mérites de la littérature française. Dans cette petite serre au fond de notre jardin, à l'abri des cris de mère et de ses lamentations sur notre manque d'argent, j'ai grandit. Entourée de plantes exotiques, de grands amours, d'histoires d'amants maudits, d'aventures incroyables, de mers du bout du monde. Ici, accompagnée de Matt, l'enfant d'amis à mon père, j'ai chassé le dragon dans la jungle de papa. Avec mon meilleur ami, on apprenait des vers que papa récitait comme on chante une mélodie. On se battait à l'épée, on se cachait derrière les pétales des fleurs, on courrait pieds-nus. Je rêvais de princesses aux cheveux d'or et de preux chevaliers.

**« Papa ?** j'appelle en slalomant entre les palmiers, **tu es là ?**

- **Ma fée, c'est toi ?**

- **Qui d'autre,** je ris en l'apercevant enfin. **»**

C'est vrai, qui d'autre vient ici ? C'est un petit paradis réservé à lui, Matt et moi. Mon oasis de paix où je viens lire à l'ombre des plantes. Lorsque je foule le sol, je deviens une princesse, une fée. Je ne suis plus la jeune fille blafarde qui se terre dans des histoires et des récits magiques. Je suis la fée de mon père, sa chérie, son amour, son diamant. Alors que mère ne m'accorde comme beauté que mes yeux bleus océan, lui il conte mes tâches de sons avec amours, joue avec mes cheveux châtains et me dit que j'ai le plus joli sourire du monde. Il me dit que je suis une fée, sa merveilleuse petite fée. J'ai dix sept ans, mais encore aujourd'hui je le laisse me décrire comme Hugo décrit Esméralda. Une beauté.

Enfant, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis. Il y avait papa, les romans et Matt. Matt est mon meilleur ami depuis toujours, ou du moins depuis qu'on marche ensemble dans la terre et la boue. Il a remplacé mon frère, Henri. J'avais un frère. Il est mort noyé il y a quelques années. Ma mère ne s'en est jamais remise. C'était son préféré. Elle me le fais toujours bien sentir. Matt est l'aîné d'une famille de trois, le seul fils. On s'est entendu instantanément. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, ses yeux ébènes et ses cheveux noirs charbon s'imposent dans ma mémoire. On a grandit ensemble, rêvé ensemble, on est allé à Poudlard ensemble et c'est à partir de là que notre amitié s'est endurcie. Lui à Serpentard et moi à Poufsouffle, mais ça ne nous a pas empêché de nous voir régulièrement, de tout nous raconter. Au lieu de se distendre avec l'éloignement et l'absence, elle s'est raffermie. En première année, il était encore le petit garçon et j'étais encore l'épouvantail chétif. Et puis un été, il s'est métamorphosé, a grandi et s'est étouffé d'un coup. Il s'est transformé en –si j'en crois les dires de Caroline- un beau gosse en puissance. Moi aussi j'ai changé, je me suis arrondie, suis sortie de mon corps d'elfe des bois pour me métamorphoser en une très belle jeune fille –si j'en crois papa-. Il a appris la batterie, moi j'ai continué à lire et ai endossé des responsabilités.

**« C'est l'heure papa, **je fais doucement en l'enlaçant.

- **Déjà ? **murmure-t-il peinée.

- **Je reviendrai vite tu le sais bien. Pour Noël ! Et maintenant que tu sais te servir d'un hibou, tu pourras m'écrire à Poudlard !**

- **Ces foutues bestioles chient de partout, **grogne mon père**. Ta mère en est malade.**

- **Ces foutues bestioles font parties de l'attirail du parfait petit sorcier, **je cite avant de marmonner**, mais apparemment comme tout ce qui me touche moi et la sorcellerie, maman méprise.**

- **Ma Fée…, **soupire papa**, elle t'aime c'est juste dur pour elle… tu comprends ?**

- **Et pour moi alors ? C'est pas dur de devoir endosser le rôle qu'elle voulait pour Henri ? **je cache ma peine en souriant**, tu promets d'écrire ?**

- **Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'accompagner mais ta mère a besoin de moi…, **s'excuse-t-il.

- **T'inquiète pas ! Je commence à connaître le chemin pour Poudlard ! »**

Je le serre fort et il m'embrasse le front avec un dernier sourire. Je cours à la maison –ou plutôt le château- en traversant le grand parc entretenu avec soin. Je rentre et traverse la salle des tableaux. Ici se trouve toutes les générations, ou du moins leurs peintures. Je m'arrête un instant pour dévisager l'une d'elles. On y voit représenté un couple enlacé et trois enfants souriants. Leurs noms sont inscrits sur le cadre sculpté : Paul Carbury, Henrietta Malefoy Carbuy, Elinor Catherine Carbury, Alexandre Marc Carbury et Molly Paméla Carbury. Je dévisage un instant celle que papa appelle « Etta », son arrière grand-mère, qu'il a connu et à qui il voue un respect et une admiration sans borne pour ses talents en jardinage entre autre. C'est elle la première sorcière de notre famille, c'est grâce à elle que j'en suis une, que je peux aller à Poudlard et vivre dans ce monde plein de magies. Je connais toute son histoire par cœur et l'admire plus qu'aucune autre personne. Elle a affronté beaucoup d'épreuves tout au long de sa vie, sa famille tortionnaire, Voldemort, les mangemort, la fuite, l'absence, la mort, la culpabilité, le meurtre, la famille Carbury qui refusait son mariage avec Paul…

Ma mère exècre mon ancêtre. Selon elle, la malédiction sorcière vient d'Etta. Ma mère déteste la magie, elle dit à ses amis que je suis dans un internat pour filles en Ecosse. Elle me cache aux yeux du monde. Comme si j'étais un caillou dans sa chaussure. Elle fait tout pour m'emprisonner à la maison, me refuse tout comme pour me punir de ne pas être un garçon. Elle continue de rêver de mon frère Henri Carbury, trop vite parti qui serait allé à Harvard, qui aurait été sa fierté, son orgueil et au lieu de ça, il ne lui reste qu'une fille qui a pour « seule beauté » ses yeux bleus, une sorcière qui ne s'intéresse pas aux bijoux et à reconstruire la fortune de leurs familles par le mariage. Que voulez-vous ? Il paraît que je suis une petite ingrate.

Je fais pourtant tout pour lui plaire, je travaille dur pour avoir de bons résultats, je suis déléguée de ma classe et représente de la maison Poufsouffle au comité des apprentis sorciers de Poudlard, représentante des élèves de l'école au sein de la direction et capitaine de l'équipe de pom-pom-girls, préfère en chef et j'en passe. Mais ça ne suffit pas, parce que je ne porterai pas le nom de notre famille, parce que je suis la dernière descendante et que je suis une fille. Le glorieux nom de Carbury mourra avec moi. Elle traficote un mariage arrangé avec un garçon de bonne famille (sous entendu donc de la vieille aristocratie anglaise) qui fait ses études à Oxford, parle le chinois, le français, l'allemand et l'espagnol. Elle espère au moins sauver l'honneur, faire le dernier coup d'éclat de notre ancestrale famille. J'ai du promettre d'accepter de le rencontrer aux prochaines vacances pour pouvoir aller au concert de Matt à Noël.

Je marche jusqu'aux grilles de notre centenaire demeure, traînant ma lourde valise et mon balai. Je me retourne une dernière fois pour emporter l'image du château. Papa me fait de grands signes depuis le fond du jardin. Ma mère n'est pas à la fenêtre. Mon cœur se pince tandis que je descends les quelques marches. J'en rate une et m'étale au sol en un petit cri, entraînant mes affaires dans ma chute. Génial, j'ai le genou écorché maintenant ! Ma jupe n'est pas assez longue pour cacher le filet de sang coulant le long de ma jambe trop pâle. Je soupire, de toute façon j'ai tellement de bleus à force de me cogner et me rétamer qu'on verra pas la différence. Ma maladresse naturelle. Je lève ma baguette, me retourne avec espoir. Mais elle ne me regarde pas, comme à chaque fois. Je m'en vais sans un regard, sans un baiser de la part de ma mère. Le cœur lourd.

Je transplane.

OoOo

Je me précipite à l'intérieur du compartiment des préfets, essoufflée. Il s'en est fallut de peu pour que je rate ce satané train ! En plus, en tant que préfète en chef j'ai du m'occuper de tout ces petits gamins à peine sortis des jupes de leurs mères. J'ai déjà repéré lesquels me donneront du fil à retordre cette année. Je suis lasse d'avance des retenues que je vais devoir donner… Je m'écroule sur le premier siège libre, et sort de ma poche le discours que j'ai préparé en tant que présidente du conseil de représentants des élèves de Poudlard.

**« Jonathan Weasley, Gryffondor, **s'exclame soudain une voix en me faisant sursauter, **préfet en chef !**

- **Ah !** je m'exclame en souriant pour croiser son regard brun et sa tignasse rousse, **alors c'est toi le préfet en chef ? On va donc faire équipe ! Enchantée ! Je m'appelle…**

- **Pas la peine je sais très bien qui t'es !** fait-il en s'asseyant face à moi**, qui ne sait pas qui est Eglantina Carbury de Poufsouffle ?**

- **Les premières années, **je fais remarquer avant de rajouter en riant, **mais ils vont vite comprendre leurs douleurs s'ils continuent à être aussi arrogants !**

- **J'ai vu,** réplique-t-il en faisant certainement allusion à mes réprimandes à un morveux blond – un certain Malefoy il me semble-.

- **Tina ! **hurle alors une blonde.

- **Caro ! **je m'écris alors qu'elle me saute dans les bras.** Comment se sont passés tes vac' ?**

- **Faut a-b-s-o-l-u-m-e-n-t que je te raconte ! **s'enflamme-t-elle en m'entraînant vers l'arrière du train.

- **A bientôt, **je lance aimablement à Jonathan qui me fait un signe de la main**. »**

Mon amie raconte à une vitesse phénoménale son séjour aux Etats-Unis dans les moindres détails. Tant bien que mal j'essaye d'emmagasiner toutes ces informations. Caroline Ferrars ou Caro pour les intimes -ils sont rares croyez-moi ! Il faut dire que mon amie de Gryffondor est réputée pour son estime exacerbée d'elle-même, son manque d'amabilité et son orgueil démesuré. Moi elle me fait rire avec ces principes, son petit air hautain qui cache une âme d'enfant joyeuse. Caroline est assez grande, les yeux gris et blonde, sa poitrine opulente tape dans l'œil –particulièrement dans celui de Daniel, son petit ami-. Elle n'est pas spécialement jolie mais sait très bien user de ses charmes. Je cherche des yeux la tiers personne de notre petite bande. Mais Amina ne semble nul part, il fait dire qu'elle a la fâcheuse manie de prendre toujours tout son temps.

**« Mi**, s'exclame Caro qui l'aperçoit parmi la masse de Serdaigle.

- **Salut les filles,** dit-elle en trainant sa valise, comme si elle débarquait alors que ça fait pourtant sept ans qu'elle prend ce train. **»**

Amina Mounby, nigérienne d'origine, est une fille très grande. Tout en longueur et en maigreur. Noir de peau, d'yeux et de cheveux -qu'elle a très crépus-. Serdaigle de son état, elle a d'ailleurs le titre de « l'unique cancre » de la maison. Mi a la caractéristique de passer pour une ombre tant elle est avare de paroles. Elle peut paraître inattentive mais en fait, la réalité est toute autre ! La moindre information est ancrée dans son cerveau, et y est en sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui soit utile. La plus part du temps, elle sait avant même le déclenchement d'un scandale qu'il va y en avoir un. Elle ne fait pas usage de cette capacité en cours et pour le reste des personnes autres de ces amis, elle est indifférentes autant que possible se peut. Elle n'est pas par contre indifférente à un certain Roger de Gryffondor, un mec de ma classe. Je lui souris alors que Caro continue son moulin à paroles en sautillant de partout. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle commence enfin à nous raconter le voyage en avion –depuis tout à l'heure elle ne parle que de ce qu'elle a mis dans sa valise-, je les abandonne pour faire le tour des compartiments et voir s'il n'y a aucun problème.

Tout en mâchonnant un bout de caramel, lisant la liste des préfets des différentes maisons et surveillant les quelques fauteurs de troubles bien connus, j'ère dans le train. Plongée dans ma lecture et ma dégustation de ce succulent caramel acheté dans le chariot à bonbons –comme toujours je suis impressionnée par sa saveur qui s'améliore au fil des ans, c'est un véritable délice, comme si chaque bouffée vous fait découvrir une saveur différente de ce caramel qui peut paraître banal alors qu'en réalité c'est une petite merveille-, je ne remarque pas les gens devant moi et lamentablement les percute. Je m'étale par terre, gémissant lorsque mon genou écorché se cogne au sol. Par Merlin, c'est pas vrai ! Je me relève néanmoins à la vitesse de l'éclair et offre mon plus beau sourire désolé.

**« Excuse-moi !** je fais en affichant un petit regard timide.

- **Oh c'est pas grave,** réplique suavement la mine arrogante d'Isabella Dinozzo. **La maladresse c'est vraiment mignon. Oh… Tu as fait tomber ton caramel, Tina. Quel dommage !**

- **Par grave,** je fais en ne relevant son ton désagréable. **Comment ça va toi ?** je demande poliment, **tu as passé de bonnes vacances Isabella ?**

- **Excellente, je suis allée en Grèce. Des tas de mecs, du soleil et du sexe ! Oh ! je te choque peut être ? Désolée vraiment… j'oublie parfois à qui je parle !** puis elle s'en va sans dire en revoir en me lançant un sourire hypocrite au possible. **J'espère que je t'ai pas choquée Tina !**

- **Au revoir, **je dis tout de même**. »**

Elle est déjà loin. Je serre les dents pour maintenir mon masque d'amabilité et de gentillesse. Sale petite peste ! Roule des hanches et secoue les cheveux tu seras p'têtre désirée mais toujours aussi conne.

Soulagée d'avoir déversé ma verve mentalement, je reprends ma marche en saluant les élèves et prenant de leurs nouvelles gentiment. Je sens aussi un nœud d'appréhension se tordre peu peu au creux de mon estomac à l'approche de Poudlard où je devrais lire mon discours de début d'année. Le stress monte et je me tortille les doigts de nervosité lorsque je retrouve Caro et Mi dans un compartiment.

OoOo

La salle est bondée, je me tortille sur le banc chiffonnant et déchiffonnant mon papier. Pour le re-chiffonner ensuite. Scrutant le visage de Mi à la table de Serdaigle et celui de Caro à celle de Gryffondor. Je n'aperçois pas Matt chez les Serpentard mais il faut dire qu'il y a beaucoup de monde. Déçue de ne pas l'avoir encore vu, je tente de me concentrer sur le discours de Valérian Potter, le directeur actuel de Poudlard qui débite avec lenteur des phrases que je connais par cœur. Je soupire tout en déchirant consciencieusement la serviette en papier qui repose sagement dans mon assiette hélas -encore- vide. Mon ventre gargouille alors que je dévore des yeux l'alléchant poulet rôti face à moi. Soudain, je croise les yeux noirs de Matt qui me sourit pardessus la masse d'élève tandis que je lui adresse un bref petit signe de la main. Une certaine vague d'apaisement m'inonde et calme un peu ma nervosité.

Pour tromper l'ennui et l'anxiété j'observe mes voisins, des Poufsouffle de ma promo. Je retrouve rapidement le visage plus que familier d'Alexiane Hale ou Lexie, au choix. C'est la seule de notre chambrée que j'aime vraiment. Elle est plus ouverte et a plus de joie de vivre que toutes les autres qui sont très en compétition avec moi pour les résultats scolaires. Certes, elle est assez autoritaire et capricieuse mais ça a toujours pour effet de me détendre et de me faire rire. C'est une jolie rousse aux longs cheveux frisés, très fine, petite et aux yeux gris-bleu. La rumeur court qu'elle a couché avec plus de la moitié des mecs de sixième et septième année. Mais c'est une rumeur et j'ai tendance à n'en croire aucune. Et puis de toutes façons c'est pas ça qui va changer ma sympathie envers cette fille !

Je griffonne quelques annotations sur ma feuille qui ressemble maintenant plus à un chiffon qu'à autre chose. Je tripote mes cheveux que j'ai assez long, glisse ma mèche derrière mon oreille, joue avec mes ongles… Je dois faire bonne impression ! Silencieusement, je prends en note toutes les choses que je vais devoir assumer cette année. Il va falloir recruter les pom-pom-girls, commencé à créer et répéter les corés pour le prochain match de Quidditch mi-octobre. Il va aussi falloir commencer les préparatifs du bal de Noël et organiser les associations sportives et artistiques pour que les plannings correspondent. En tant que représentante des élèves, je vais aussi devoir rencontrer Valérian Potter au sujet des problèmes d'évacuations des eaux aux toilettes des filles du troisième étage qui n'ont toujours pas été réparé par le concierge. J'en avais pourtant déjà parlé l'année dernière !

**« Maintenant je laisse la parole à Eglantina Carbury, la présidente du conseil des élèves, pour vous parler des différentes associations que vous pourrez intégrer ainsi que des différents événement squi auront lieu tout au long de cette nouvelle scolaire ,** finit enfin Valérian en posant son regard vers sur moi. **»**

Les applaudissements retentissent pour lui tandis que je me lève nerveusement. Tout en marchant vers l'estrade, je m'efforce d'avoir une allure déterminée et confiante. Je calme ma respiration en fixant droit devant, faisant abstraction des regards qui convergent vers moi. Méprisants ou sympathiques. Je monte rejoindre le directeur, beaucoup plus assurée qu'au départ. Peu à peu mon manteau de sérieux et de gaieté se pose sur mes épaules. Je me retourne vers l'assistance, Caro me fait de grands signes, Mi semble ailleurs et Matt me sourit discrètement. Tout va bien…

Je respire un bon coup et m'avance vers le pupitre. Tout à coup, mes pieds se prennent dans le tapis et en poussant un cri, je mords la poussière avec fracas sous la surprise et les rires des spectateurs. Honteuse, rougissante, décoiffée et gênée, je me relève en ignorant l'aide de Valérian qui m'apaise d'une petite tape dans le dos tandis que des regards moqueurs et désolés me fixent.

Cette année commence bien !

* * *

><p><em>Voici donc l'une des deux héroïnes ^^ ! Descendante d'Etta pour ceux qui ont lu nos deux précédentes fics ;)<em>

_Que pensez-vous d'elle ? Quels sont vos pronostiques ? ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

Alors, m'sieurs, dames et demoiselles, voici pour vous le deuxième chapitre qui révèle le deuxième personnage clé de cette histoire. On sait, on sait, vous trépignez… bah, vous n'allez pas être déçus !

En espérant que Lexie vous plaise ou au moins ne vous laisse pas indifférent D. On attend vos avis –et merci profondément à tous ceux qui nous suivent pour cette fic, Nanou –ta review pour CG nous a beaucoup, beaucoup émues T.T-, Rukie, Nais, Tite-Yume13 et Momo.

Bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Etre ou ne pas être une icône <strong>

En arrivant sur le quai, je peux voir à travers mes larges lunettes de soleil _Gucci _tous les regards se retourner en ma direction et je prends bien soin à ce que mon sourire reste simple, ne s'élargisse pas. Evidemment, je suis assez fière de moi, chaque année quand je fais un pas sur la voie 9 ¾, il y a toujours plus d'attention qui se concentre sur moi. Et en ce premier jour de ma dernière année, je dois dire que c'est le Jackpot ! Aucune personne n'a pas ses yeux braqués sur moi.

Faut dire, j'ai passé près de deux heures à choisir ma tenue et j'ai horriblement hâte que Roger me donne son point de vue plus que fiable sur le résultat ! Un long trench-côte couleur cuivre tombe jusqu'à mes genoux, genoux –ainsi que tout le reste de mes jambes- recouverts d'un slim gris foncé et à la coupe parfaite. Et mes pas si observés sont idéalisés par une paire sublime de courtes bottines en cuir clair, aux talons aiguisés et qui demandent une maitrise parfaite pour se déplacer avec élégance, en les ayant aux pieds –ces mêmes chaussures conçues par ma cousine qui ne perce pas dans la mode mais qui, grâce à moi, va tripler voir quadrupler ses ventes. J'aime rendre service. Un long tee-shirt ample à l'effigie de Los-Angeles, où j'ai passé deux longs mois à vivre la vie Américaine. Et je n'ai même pas pris la peine de me coiffer mes longs cheveux roux et bouclés, ce qui leur donne un côté sauvage qui plait à tous les hommes, et qui révoltent les femmes qui passent des plombes avec leur brushing et n'écopent même pas du dixième d'admiration masculine que, moi, j'aie juste en claquant des doigts. Je crois que je suis amoureuse. Amoureuse folle.

De moi.

**-Oooooh, Alexie ! Tu es… Par Merlin, tu es super sexy ! **s'écrie Jessica en se ruant sur moi.

**-Et tes chaussures ! Oh mon Dieu, mais où les as-tu trouvées ? Je les veux ! **ajoute Carla, à deux doigts de s'agenouiller devant moi pour les baiser.

**-Moi aussi ! Elles sont si… hot ! **s'extasie Brunie.

Et je vous fais grâce des commentaires extatiques de Léonie, de Bridget, de Lollie, de Patricia, de Sam… toutes m'adorent. Toutes me vénèrent. Mais, surtout, surtout, toutes me détestent, me jalousent et seraient prêtes à donner leur vie pour m'ôter la mienne. Et je trouve ça si… jouissif !

**-Oh ! Vous trouvez ? **demandais-je, faisant style d'être modestement comblée. **Oh, je vous adore les filles !**

Et hop, des bises sur les joues, des calins et des compliments à tout va. En prenant bien garde, à ne pas froisser les habits, de ne pas faire baver le rouge-à-lèvre et ne pas défaire les coiffures. Moi, je m'en tape mes fringues sont jamais repassées je me coiffe juste le jour de l'an et je me maquille seulement de mascara et de gloss. Et plus le mascara coule, plus les mecs bandent. Un conseil d'amie !

Donc je les laisse dans leur fausse séduction, leur fausse classe… si elles savaient que si je veux, je couche avec leur Prince Charmant seulement en lui caressant le torse. Et pourtant, je suis surement l'une des moins belles du lot. Je suis juste jolie, juste adorable… j'attise juste le sexe, j'ensorcèle les hommes mais je n'ai pas de beauté de vélane. Et ça, ça les tue ! Oui, ça, ça les fait enrager et moi, je m'adore encore plus ! Tellement plus… toutes ces pétasses qu'on a juste à demander pour les sauter. Moi, c'est moi qui décide où, quand, avec qui et comment. Moi, je dirige, je domine, je tiens les rennes. C'est comme je le désire et si je ne suis pas à cent pour cent satisfaite, alors… c'est tant pis pour lui.

**-Je monte votre valise dans le train ? **demande mon esclave.

Ou un valet. Mais je pense que le terme esclave est assez approprié donc c'est ainsi que je le vois. Obéir, ne jamais dire un mot plus haut que l'autre… bon, c'est vrai, il est excellemment bien payé. Mon père a de quoi faire, faut dire. Donc, disons que je pourrais lui demander de me faire un strip-tease intégral qu'il ne broncherait pas, pensant bien trop intensément à la nouvelle BM qu'il va pouvoir s'offrir avec son salaire prochain. Là encore, je suis la princesse. Et je ne m'en lasse pas !

**-Laisse, Will, Mikael le fera, **lui dis-je, en souriant au blond en question.

Et, en effet, dix secondes plus tard, celui-ci s'est penché sur mes bagages, me caressant la cuisse au passage, discrètement, alors que sa copine, Brunie, est juste à deux pas. Il croit que parce qu'il joue le portier, il va m'avoir dans son lit ? Qu'il rêve… qu'il se contente plutôt de porter mes bagages. Il n'a pas l'ombre d'une chance. Je déteste les hommes infidèles et encore plus, les hommes faciles.

oOoO

**-Lex' ! **s'écrie Roger en me voyant arriver devant lui, dans le couloir du train.

Je relève le menton, rejette mes cheveux roux et sauvages aux doux reflets blonds en arrière, et prenant un air de Top-modèle, je me mets à avancer vers lui d'une démarche de diva sensuelle. Je frôle les vitres des compartiments, derrière lesquelles mes camardes m'observent passer –je le sens sur ma peau brûlée par leurs regards- et, enfin, j'enlace Roger de mes deux bras. Et l'embrasse sur les lèvres, aussi furtivement qu'un papillon qui se pose sur une fleur. Mais un papillon ô combien sexy !

**-J'serai pas homo, Lexie, je te sauterai dessus…**

**-T'aurais été hétéro, ma Rogie, je l'aurais fait la première ! **lui assurais-je en chuchotant autant que lui.

Il éclate de rire et je sais que l'on nous scrute toujours. Et je me mêle à son éclat de rire… c'est si irrésistiblement comique ! L'homosexualité de mon meilleur ami –si, si… oui, je sais, j'embrasse mon meilleur ami… écoutez, on a la classe ou on ne l'a pas- est un secret pour tout le monde. Un secret que j'entretiens bien. Grâce à moi, il a une cote d'enfer auprès des mecs qui le prennent pour un tombeur… je lui invente des aventures sexuelles de béton. Et puis, comme il est la personne la plus proche de moi, la reine de l'école, évidemment il est en sureté de tous les dangers que lui offre son caractère acariâtre, son mépris outrageant pour tout le monde et sa mauvaise langue que rien ne fait tenir en place. Rogie, je l'adore ! C'est simple, c'est la personne qui m'est presque le plus intime –avec Nunzia, bien sûr- et qui me connait vraiment. Et puisque les apparences sont fon-da-men-ta-les, un petit topo s'impose… très grand, très mince, un chouya efféminé dans sa silhouette, un long nez, d'assez courts cheveux blond platine et de grands yeux bleus. Et il n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un sex-symbol mais… on risque pas de passer à côté de lui sans le remarquer ! Il est toujours à la pointe de la mode et il est mon conseiller en matière de style ! A nous deux, on fait la mode à Poudlard et tout le monde essaye de nous imiter… sans jamais égaler !

**-C'est quoi ces godes, ma chérie ? **lâche-t-il, avec une mine écoeurée.

**-J'te demande pardon, ma folle ? **m'énervais-je instantanément. **C'est Gloria qui les a dessinées ! Elles sont parfaites ! **

**-On arrangera ça… et faudra vraiment que je lui parle à Glo'… bref, Nunie est surement en train de trépigner d'impatience dans notre compart' alors si on veut pas qu'elle nous fasse une crise, faudrait se magner, **m'apprend-il. **Elle m'a dit qu'elle en avait ras le cul que tu nous fasses toujours attendre.**

**-Elle ne connait rien à la classe de savoir se faire désirer, **minaudais-je.

**-Je crois qu'elle te désire surtout pour t'étriper, ma Pompom sexy.**

Je ris légèrement en prenant le bras de mon meilleur ami et en lançant un clin d'œil à un brun qui ne me quitte pas des yeux, à travers la vitre de son compartiment. Et je laisse Rogie me guider jusqu'à notre compartiment, répondant aux indénombrables saluts des gens que je connais ou pas, les laissant m'embrasser sur la joue ou les deux, frôler mes lèvres s'il s'agit d'un mec… en sachant que Roger se marre intérieurement. Il adore qu'on m'adule. Et j'adore qu'il adore que l'on m'adule.

Enfin, nous arrivons au compartiment en question. Une jeune femme plutôt rondouillette, aux cheveux vert sapin, aux grosses boucles d'oreilles triangulaires et à la peau bronzée nous lorgne dés que nous la rejoignons sur la banquette, de son regard noir. Enfin, _me _lorgne de son regard noir. Je sais qu'elle déteste ma popularité, elle a l'impression de me partager avec l'école entière… même si elle sait que je suis la pire des hypocrites, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser que je me donne à tout le monde. On peut en effet voir ça comme ça mais pour moi, c'est très différent. Tout le monde se donne à moi, non le contraire.

**-Madame avait surement mieux à faire que de parler avec une grosse **_**out, **_grince-t-elle en refermant son album photo qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux, grand ouvert.

J'éclate de rire et la prends dans mes bras. Nunie n'est vraiment pas populaire et on ne lui parle que pour m'approcher, moi, à travers elle. Enfin, on essaye de lui parler parce qu'elle les envoie tous se faire voir. Ce qui la rend encore moins appréciée. Elle n'aime pas se faire remarquer et elle ne veut pas être aimée… mais moi, je l'adore ! Et je sais bien que bien qu'elle voudrait me faire la gueule au moins trois fois par jour, elle ne pourrait pas tenir plus de cinq minutes !

**-Tu es la plus **_**in **_**des **_**out **_**! **déclarais-je en l'embrassant sur la joue. **Hein, Rogie ?**

**-Oui et le vert te va à merveille !**

Nunie est une artiste, ce qui explique sa manie de changer de couleurs de cheveux comme de sous-vêtement. Elle est une peintre de talent et peut tout reproduire avec un pinceau, elle a comme un don. Dans ma chambre, j'ai au moins une dizaine de ses peintures accrochées aux murs… ce qu'elle adore c'est quand Rogie et moi, on joue les modèles. Un jour, on a même posés nus. Cette peinture on attend notre fin de Septième année pour la vendre à prix d'or ! Il faut savoir avoir le sens des affaires… mais Nunie n'excelle pas qu'avec un pinceau, elle est aussi une pro de l'appareil photo. C'est fou ce qu'elle peut faire juste en photographiant une fleur, l'effet qu'elle peut donner, le sentiment qu'elle peut rendre… là, c'est différent, ses photos, dans ma chambre, se comptent par centaines ! Et comme elle est une éternelle insatisfaite et est prête à tout pour tromper l'ennui –comme moi-, elle met son talent au profit du journal qu'elle tient à Poudlard. Anonymement, bien sûr, car sinon, elle mettrait sa vie en péril, c'est certain. Pour vous donner un avant-gout, son journal s'appelle « Ton intimité est ta décadence ». Elle est la chasseuse de scoop de l'école et quand elle trouve –pratiquement à chaque fois-, elle le publie dans ce journal hebdomadaire que toute l'école s'arrache et souvent il y a photo à l'appui. Les ados sont étranges… ils sont ridiculisés, parfois toute l'école se met à les enfoncer plus bas que terre mais ils sont tous accros à ce journal.

Les discussions défilent comme le paysage derrière les vitres du train jusqu'à ce que le moment fatidique –mon préféré- arrive, comme chaque début d'année. La mise au point d'objectifs à remplir…

**-Honneur aux filles, Rogie ! **déclare Nunie, avec un sourire diabolique.

**-C'est ça, ricane ! Mais cette année, quand je quitterai Poudlard, j'aurais rayé Simson de mon tableau de chasse depuis déjà des mois ! **

Son regard de prédateur à l'affut me fait éclater de rire tandis que Nunzia a ouvert de grands yeux ahuris. Simson est notre prof de Botanique. Ce qui peut expliquer l'ébahissement de Nunie mais moi, plus rien ne me surprend de Rogie. Il est comme moi, il aime les défis. Faire toujours plus impressionnant. Ce n'est même pas que Simson soit sexy, non il est juste le fruit interdit. Un prof. Et il parait qu'il est très adroit de ses doigts.

**-A toi, ma boulimique ! **poursuit Roger avec un clin d'œil provocateur pour Nunzia.

C'est, entre autre, pour ce genre de commentaires que Roger est détesté. Il tape là où ça fait mal. Il dit tout haut ce que personne ne peut supporter d'entendre, même en murmure ses points faibles. Mais Nunzia se fout comme du contour de ses ongles, de son tour de taille. Elle aime manger, elle aime grossir et elle emmerde les autres.

**-Moi, je vais faire un numéro intégral « Eglantina Carbury » ! Etaler le moindre de ses faux-pas, marquer en gras chaque détail de sa vie privée… et surtout, surtout je photographierai sa débauche ! Et ensuite, je la peindrai et l'afficherai en gros dans la Grande Salle ! **nous révèle-t-elle, avec orgueil.

Cette fois-ci, je ris encore plus fort. Je n'en peux plus et Roger a pris un air vexé. Il n'aime pas se faire doubler. Moi, j'adore qu'on me double pour pouvoir tout mettre en œuvre pour doubler le doubleur. Cette course au vice et à la débauche a le don de m'exciter au plus haut point. Tout le monde s'en offusquerait, serait écœuré, si on nous écoutait mais je sais aussi qu'on nous envierait parce que l'on réalise ce dont chacun rêve… tout salir. Tout souiller et ce, juste pour faire passer le temps.

Cependant, je doute fortement que Nunie parviendra à relever ce défi. Tina Carbury est intouchable. Elle est le tablier cousu de fils blancs. Elle est la pureté, la bonté et la droiture incarnées. Elle est ce que chaque fille admire, envie et méprise. Quand les autres s'envoient en l'air avec le premier qui vient, elle, elle attend le prince charmant. Moi, je dois dire que je ne voudrais jamais de sa vie, je m'ennuierai trop mais j'en reste pas moins admirative. Elle est surement l'une des seules personnes que j'admire dans cette école. Elle reste sûre de ses principes, bosse comme une malade, s'investit à n'avoir plus un moment à elle et elle est une capitaine des Pompom Girls hors norme ! La preuve, j'ai voté pour elle et si elle n'avait été choisie, j'aurais fait renvoyer la fille qui lui aurait piqué sa place. Bref, je l'apprécie réellement… n'empêche que je suis comme Nunie, je rêve de savoir ce qui se cache derrière ce masque.

**-A ton tour, ma jolie vipère, **me lance Nunie.

**-J'ai déjà eu Matt, en Quatrième. Cette année, je vais me faire le reste des **_**Dust Fingers. **_**Charles, puis Daniel. **

Mes deux amis se mettent à sourire à l'unisson, amusés et impatients. Les _Dust Fingers _sont le groupe de rock star de l'école. Composé de trois mecs et d'une fille. Daniel, Matt et Charles, et la bassiste, Malicia.

**-Et Malicia ? **s'enquit Rogie, malicieux –c'est le cas de le dire.

**-Malicia… je la rendrai si sexy, si sensuelle que Charles lui-même voudra la sauter, sa petite protégée ! Si ce n'est pas déjà fait, bien sûr. Tu pourras te renseigner, Nunie ? **demandais-je.

**-C'est comme si c'était fait, Lexie ! **

**oOoO**

**-Outch…, **commentais-je en voyant Tina se rétamer devant toute l'école, dans la Grande salle, alors qu'elle se rendait sur l'estrade pour son discours.

La salle est hilare, plus moqueuse qu'autre chose. Ils se foutent littéralement de sa gueule. Rogie est à deux doigts d'en tomber de sa chaise et Nunzia reste impassible mais moi, ça a le don de me révolter. Elle est quand même le capitaine de notre équipe de Pompom Girls et du comité des élèves. Elle se donne à fond pour chacun d'entre eux et c'est comme ça qu'ils la remercient. Je me lève et gueule un :

**-Woooow, Sexyyy, Cap'taine ! Le discours, Le discours !**

Et aussitôt, les rires cessent et des sifflements les remplacent, et des centaines de voix continuent à scander « Le discours ». Je me rassois fière de moi et Tina, se relevant, me lance un regard embarrassé mais reconnaissant. Je lui réponds par un clin d'œil. Roger me lance un regard mauvais, il ne supporte pas Tina qui est trop parfaite à son goût.

Faut dire, Tina est intelligente, déterminée, une battante mais en plus, elle est belle. Belle sans le savoir, belle mais sans excès, sans provocation. Belle, naturellement. Elle a les cheveux châtains et de beaux yeux bleus. Surement parmi les plus beaux yeux que je n'ai jamais vu… de magnifiques yeux très clairs. Il parait qu'ils se les refilent de génération en génération dans sa famille. Quelle chance !

Dans la mienne, c'est notre fortune qu'on se passe après le séjour au cimetière. Une énorme et outrageante fortune, celle des Hale. Pas besoin de travailler, pas besoin de se bouger, c'est tout droit dans notre assiette et ce, seulement parce que t'es né dans la bonne maison. Et, personnellement, je préfère largement cet héritage à une paire d'yeux, même s'ils sont sublimes. Le fric c'est l'éclate assurée, c'est l'orgasme garanti et c'est la liberté de faire tout ce que je désire. De répondre au moindre de mes caprices et Merlin sait que j'en ai à revendre !

C'est pour ça que je bénis ma mère qui a eu l'idée sensationnelle de se marier avec mon père, un septuagénaire de trente ans de plus qu'elle, ni beau, ni intelligent mais tellement riche ! Mon père qui n'a jamais deviné que ma mère l'avait épousé seulement par intérêt et ne le saura surement jamais… mon père que, cependant, j'adore à la folie ! Bien plus que ma mère, tellement plus que ma mère. Il est si gentil, si adorable… il ferait tout pour mon bonheur. Bref, je l'adore. Et déjà, il me manque.

**-Oh, ma puce ! Tu es encore plus belle qu'ya deux mois ! **me lâche une Gryffondor qui devait certainement se diriger vers la sortie, passant derrière moi.

**-Toi aussi ! Mais comment fais-tu ? **rétorquais-je.

Elle éclate de rire, flattée, avant de s'éloigner. Je me retourne alors vers Nunzia et Rogie qui parlait cours, en bons Serdaigle qu'ils sont. Je suis l'intruse, la Poufsouffle… de toute manière, comme le dit si bien Nunie, tout Poudlard est mon ami. Et ça tombe bien car je déteste la solitude, l'ennui et le silence ! Pourquoi mangent-ils à ma table alors ? Comme si qui que soit à Poudlard respectait la règle qui veut que l'on mange à sa table… à part Tina, bien sûr qui suit le règlement à la virgule près.

**-C'était qui ? **demandais-je.

Roger explose de rire, il adore quand je suis si hypocrite que j'arrive à tenir une conversation avec une personne sans même me rappeler son prénom. Ce mec est un gros tordu.

**-Laetitia Rogric, Gryffondor de Cinquième année, **me répond Nunzia en soupirant.

Elle, par contre, connait les élèves de Poudlard par cœur et pourrait rédiger une bio sur chacun d'entre eux…

oOoO

Je me lève vingt minutes avant le début des cours. Je suis celle de mon dortoir qui bouge de son lit le plus tard. On est six, quatre pouffes, Tina et moi. Les quatre premières se lèvent deux heures avant pour prendre leur douche, se tartiner le visage et se hurler dessus pour se piquer les uns les autres leurs accessoires, tenues et parfum. Tina, elle, c'est parce qu'elle a toujours trop de choses à faire, trop d'associations à diriger… elle ne peut même pas faire la grasse mat'. En tout cas, moi, je m'en prive pas et derrière les rideaux de mon lit superposé –Tina dort en haut, j'ai le vertige… et pourtant je suis voltigeuse dans l'équipe des Pompom Girls… je crois que c'est parce que je suis trop concentrée sur ma coré pour penser au vide-, je suis tranquille. Et les autres sont peut-être parfaitement maquillées mais leurs yeux fades sont cernés, moi, je suis fraiche comme une rose. Du coup, pas besoin de maquillage, sauf pour mes cils quasiment transparents.

Donc, me voilà, seule dans la salle-de-bain à chanter à tue-tête des paroles d'une chanson dont je ne connais pas l'auteur mais que j'aie entendu à la radio. Je passe dix minutes sous la douche, une minute pour mon mascara et trois autres pour enfiler mon uniforme. Les cheveux encore humides, je m'agenouille et décale un carreau de Fayence d'un sort très « Sésame, ouvre-toi » pour sortir de ma cachette, un petit coffre en bois. Je souris, Agreb –mon elfe-de-maison – est un chef ! Toujours prêt à rendre service ! Je me redresse et pose le petit coffret sur le lavabo. Impatiente, je l'ouvre et la poudre mauve qui brille sous la lumière douce de la salle-de-bain me fait frissonner… mon amante, ma petite douceur du matin, mon plaisir suprême… ma drogue.

J'en prends une pincée, la dépose au creux de ma main gauche et la sniffe, attendant qu'un vertige me prenne, que ma vue devienne floue et que le monde devienne au centuple plus beau. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure et soupire d'aise tandis que mes paupières se ferment d'elle-même…

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sors tranquillement de mon dortoir Alpha des Septièmes années de Poufsouffle, qui se trouve juste en face du dortoir Béta. Dans chaque année de chaque maison, c'est ainsi. Il y a deux dortoirs par sexe deux pour les mecs deux pour les filles. Un Alpha et un Béta. Il parait qu'il y a un siècle, ce n'était pas du tout comme ça… le nombre d'élève s'est décuplé, d'après l'Histoire. Les Sorciers s'ouvrant plus à la culture moldus, il y a eu bien plus de relations sexuelles entre les deux mondes et donc beaucoup de nouveaux sorciers. C'est ainsi aussi qu'il y a plusieurs classes par année. Dans mon année, il y en a quatre. La classe Septième A, la classe Septième B, la Septième C et la D. Et, comme on ne veut pas que la guerre entre les différents maisons –genre Gryffondor et Serpentard- recommence comme avant, on mélange les maisons dans les classes. C'est-à-dire qu'il y a six Serpentard, six Serdaigle, six Gryffondor et six Poufsouffle dans chacune des quatre classes. Ouais, une vraie organisation de titans.

Moi, je suis dans la classe A, avec Rogie et Tina. Nunie est dans la C.

Il me reste exactement trente secondes pour arriver à l'heure à mon premier cours, la DCFM. Le truc c'est que le respect des aiguilles d'une montre, c'est pas ma tasse de thé… je préfère le whisky-pur-feu, pas vous ?

oOoO

**-… il était si… hot ! Tout chez lui appelait à la bestialité, je te jure ! Mais, putain, je peux te dire que c'était de la foutaise… j'ai pas eu à m'accrocher aux rideaux, je me suis littéralement fait chier ! **racontais-je à Rogie qui secoue la tête, style de dire « j'aurais été là, je t'aurais dit si ça allait être un bon coup ! »

Ouais, bah, il était pas là… et je ne vais quand même pas me priver de parties de jambes en l'air dés que Monsieur ne peut pas me conseiller ! Et puis, c'était un bel américain de Los Angeles… comment je pouvais deviner qu'il était une potiche au lit ?

-**Lexie, ma chérie, je me demande bien ce qui te satisfaire… c'est à croire que tu en veux toujours plus ! **minaude la pimbêche de la table de devant en se retournant vers moi.

De longs cheveux blonds, de très beaux yeux verts –bien que je préfère les miens… moi au moins, mon père a su y rajouter un peu de gris pour ne pas faire pelouse arrosée- et un décolleté à en avoir le vertige… Mon Dieu, j'ai le vertige ! Connait-elle la définition de boutonner sa chemise ? Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour éviter de se graver sur ses deux gros nichons « Ecarte-moi les cuisses, c'est gratuit » ? Cette fille est exactement le genre que je déteste. Une simple et pure Mary-couche-toi-là, doublée d'une véritablement garce à l'air doucereux. Et je suis pile ce qu'elle, Isabella Dinozzo, déteste autant qu'elle jalouse… bien moins belle qu'elle, je suis la reine de l'école et ce n'est pas son style vestimentaire provocateur et vulgaire que chacun veut copier, mais bien le mien. Mais le plus pitoyable c'est qu'elle n'ose pas crier à tord et travers qu'elle ne peut pas me voir car sinon, et elle le sait, son taux de popularité chuterait. Mais moi… je ne m'en gêne pas !

**-C'est dingue, je me disais la même chose ! **fis-je de m'écrier alors que toute la classe nous regardent. **En regardant ta poitrine doubler de volume tous les deux mois, je me demandais… mais quand arrêteras-tu de la gonfler comme un ballon de baudruche ? **

**-Jusqu'à ce que… Bouuuum ? **propose Roger, venimeux.

Rouge pivoine et furieuse, Isabella se retourne et je lance un clin d'œil à Roger tandis que le prof enlève dix points à ma maison pour interruption du cours. Je m'en fous, les soustractions, c'est pas mon domaine…

* * *

><p>Alors, alors ? Beaucoup de nouveaux personnages, hein ? Alors, on veut tout savoir ! Que pensez vous de Lexie, Nunzia, Roger ? Une préférence ? =)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou à tous !_

_On vous remercie tous pour toutes vos gentilles reviews qui, on espère, continueront à apparaitre dans nos mails :) Voici donc le chapitre 3 dont vous m'excuserez pour le titre -j'étais en panne d'inspirationXD-_

_On espère que ça vous plaira et que Tina aussi ^^_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : une, deux, trois, NUTELLA !<strong>

**« Malefoy ! Une heure de retenue !** je m'exclame.

- **Mais !** s'énerve le gamin blond au regard arrogant.

- **Pas de mais ! Il me semble pas que poser des bombes puantes dans les toilettes des filles soit inclut dans le règlement !** je riposte en le toisant**. »**

Arrogant, il s'en va en lâchant un « mon père va pas accepter ça ! ». Je soupire et me glisse hors des toilettes pour descendre à la Grande Salle. En ce moment je chasse. Je chasse le petit con de première année qui se croit plus malin que les autres parce qu'il a été accepté à Poudlard. Les merdeux se croient tout permis, ça donne des envies de meurtres. J'ai très, très, envie de décalquer ce petit prétentieux de Malefoy dans le mur. Retiens-toi Tina, c'est un parent éloigné après tout… Ouais… Un descendant de ceux qui ont pourchassé et torturé ton arrière arrière-grand-mère Etta ! Un sourire se glisse sur mes lèvres. Ce môme va souffrir, il n'y a pas de date de péremption pour la vengeance, non ?

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, bondée à l'heure du petit déjeuner, mon estomac se met à papillonner de bonheur. Faisant oublier les trois heures de retenues que je viens de coller à un groupe de Gryffondor qui fumaient à la sauvette. Un étalage de croissants dorés, de pains au chocolat à l'odeur alléchante, de pancakes barbouillés de caramel et de marmelades, de croustillantes céréales aux fruits rouges et de confiture aux abricots me tend les bras. Paradis…

Oh par merlin ! Mes yeux s'arrêtent sur sa silhouette. Il me fait face, son regard brun m'invitant du regard à me laisser tenter. Il trône au milieu, comme n'attendant que moi. Je salive et sans plus attendre me jette sur lui. Mon amouuuur !

**« Tu crois pas que tu mis assez de Nutella sur ta tartine**, me demande Caro quelques secondes après que je me sois jetée avec passion sur le pot.

- **Plus il y en a ! Meilleur c'est !** je dis avec philosophie en tentant de fourrer ma tartine entière dans ma bouche d'un seul coup.

- **Je suis en C avec toi Carol',** nous interrompt Mi en s'affalant sur le banc.

- **Je suis un A**, je fais avec fatalité.

- **Comme ça j'aurai peut être une chance d'être élue déléguée,** rétorque avec humour Caro par-dessus le premier numéro de l'année du journal clandestin « Ton intimité est ta décadence ».** Par le string de Merlin, **s'écrit-elle soudain en bondissant d'un mètre au dessus du banc,** Isabella s'est tapée Ian York dans le compartiment à bagages du Poudlard express ! »**

Elle étale sans plus attendre le journal sur la table. Renversant au passage mon jus d'orange. Je grogne de mécontentement en essuyant avec ma serviette les dégâts, avant de me pencher pour voir de plus près le scoop.

La photo trône sur une page entière, on y voit en effet Isabella Dinozzo, jupe relevée, collée contre un Ian York cul à l'air. Je soupire, pas vraiment intéressée, et préfère me concentrer sur le croissant doré à souhait qui attend sagement dans mon assiette. Viens voir maman, toi…

Je me demande pourquoi Caro continue à lire avec avidité ce torchon. L'année dernière elle a eu droit à une photo d'elle montrant fièrement son imposante paire de seins dans les vestiaires des filles. Sa fureur a été telle que pendant quelques temps, Daniel, son petit ami, n'osait plus l'approcher de peur de se faire mordre. Même Mi a eu droit à son quart d'heure de « gloire » dans ce papier bon juste pour se torcher le cul si vous voulez mon avis. Et encore je suis gentille. Je me souviendrais toujours du désarroi de Mi lorsqu'elle avait vu la photo la représentant endormie, en cours, de la bave dégoulinant de sa bouche et humidifiant son parchemin vierge.

**« Regarde moi cette pétasse,** crache soudain Caro en désignant du menton une personne derrière moi. **C'est rien qu'une pauvre trainée et elle se fait passer pour intouchable. Mon cul oui ! Il y a bien du avoir la moitié des mecs de la salle qui lui sont montée dessus ! »**

Celle sur qui crache sa verve Carol' n'est autre que Lexie Hale. La fille qui dort dans le lit superposé au mien et que toutes les filles de notre dortoir adulent avec autant d'hypocrisie que la plupart des gens envers avec moi. Ils font juste semblant de m'aimer parce que je suis leur porte-parole. C'est juste un masque cachant leurs mépris.

Caro la déteste viscéralement, moi, elle me fait rire. Elle est sympa et puis elle m'a défendue hier soir lorsque je me suis étalée par terre. Je l'aime bien cette p'tite rouquine qui paye pas de mine au premier abord mais qui a tout Poudlard à ses pieds. Enfin, presque tout Poudlard. Caroline méprise sa façon de coucher sans sentiments. Elle-même met un point d'honneur à ne faire l'amour qu'avec des mecs qu'elle aime. Sinon, il s'agit juste d'un truc bestial méprisable –selon elle-. Moi-même je n'en sais rien, je suis toujours vierge et ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça. J'attends juste le bon. Et pour l'instant, il se fait attendre... Heureusement qu'il y mon amour de toujours pour compenser !

Je lui lance une oeillade.

_-Nutellaaaa !-_

Lexie est accompagnée de ses éternels acolytes, Roger et Nunzia, deux Serdaigle. Je n'aime pas beaucoup Nunzia, bien que j'admire son talent de peintre que j'ai découvert lors de l'exposition des jeunes talents de Poudlard que j'avais organisé l'année dernière. Quant à Roger… Disons que c'est un parfait petit hypocrite qui me sort par les yeux. Mi, au contraire, a un gros béguin pour lui. Ce que j'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre mais en même temps en matière de sentiments, je suis une inculte. Je suis jamais tombée amoureuse, ou alors de Matt mais c'était quand j'avais six ans et qu'il me sauvait des tentacules des plantes de papa tel mon prince charmant. Rien de comparable aux grands amours des romans que je dévore ou aux grandes histoires de la littérature que j'adore.

**« Tina !** s'exclame Lexie en s'arrêtant à notre hauteur. **Ça va ?**

- **Salut !** je lui souris avec naturel –pour une fois-, **super bien ! Il parait qu'on est dans la même classe cette année !**

- **Ouais j'ai vu ! Au fait, faudra que tu me dises quand est-ce que les entrainements commencent !**

- **Je m'en occupe,** j'assure avec sérieux avant de saluer poliment et gentiment ses amis. **Salut !**

- **S'lut,** grogne ce petit abruti de Roger qui croit que tout tourne autour de son pénis –selon les rumeurs qui circulent-.

- **Comment ça va ? **je souris.

- **Bien,** répond Nunzia froidement –faudrait demander à son ami Roger de la réchauffer un peu celle-là-. **Bon, on y va maintenant Lex' ?**

- **Ouais !** lâche son amie avant de lancer à Caroline, **au fait Ferrars**, **t'as une tache sur ton uniforme ! »**

Caro manque de s'étouffer de colère tandis que d'une démarche étudiée –et certainement périeuse vue la hauteur de ses talons-, Lexie Hale traverse la salle comme si elle était un mannequin défilant pour Chanel. Et je peux enfin finir tranquillement mon chocolat chaud qui me fait de l'œil depuis toute à l'heure.-le coquin !-

A nous deux Chéri !

OoOo

J'arrive en classe dans les premiers et pose mes affaires sur un bureau de libre. DCFM, je me pose tout de même la question de savoir à quoi sert ce cours. Voldemort a été anéantie il y a 150 ans par l'ancêtre de notre directeur, Harry Potter. On ne craint pas grand-chose à notre époque. Ou presque, je songe en apercevant cette chère Isabella. Elle me lance un regard mièvre et faux qui me donne envie de la gifler. _Pétasse._

**« Salut,** je lui lance**, comment ça va ?**

- **Terriblement bien**, répond-t-elle de mauvaise humeur. –faut dire que ses ébats sexuels font la une d'un journal !- **T'es encore la capitaine des pom-pom-girls cette année à ce que j'ai entendu, **crache-t-elle, mauvaise.

- **Euh oui… Les sélections commencent la semaine prochaine,** je réponds gentiment**, tu veux t'inscrire ?**

- **Evidemment, sans moi mon frère poserait pas l'attention sur vos jupes courtes et se serait vraiment une tragédie pour ces filles. »**

D'une démarche chaloupée, des plus vulgaires et provocatrices, elle s'éloigne de moi, un air supérieur plaqué sur son visage. En un sens elle n'a pas tord. Son frère n'aurait pas autant attention envers les pom-pom-girls si sa sœur n'en faisait pas partie. Et s'il ne regardait pas nos jambes et jupes courtes, bien moins de filles voudraient en faire partie. Merlin sait combien j'ai besoin d'avoir du choix pour trouver les filles douées et pas des bécasses. Isabella le sait parfaitement et je vais devoir l'intégrer au groupe alors qu'elle est médiocre dans toutes les figures.

Le frère d'Isabella Dinozzo de Gryffonfor est un Serpentard, répondant au nom de Charles Dinozzo -origine italienne je vous pris !- Il est le chanteur dans le groupe de Matt, _The Dust Fingers, _et sans mentir c'est une bombe sexuelle en puissance. Je me leurrerai en disant qu'il ne me fait aucun effet. Il m'en fait. Beaucoup même. Trop aussi si j'en juge par mes battements de coeur désordonnés... Qui n'est pas attiré par sa silhouette baraquée, ses yeux vert très clair et sa blondeur d'ange ? Ouais, j'en pince un peu pour lui. Mais restons sérieux, je n'intéresserai jamais un type comme lui. Mais c'est pas interdit de mater quand lui et le reste du groupe s'entrainent dans la cave de Matt, non ?

**« Salut Tina**, fait soudain une voix.

**- Matt !** Je m'écris en lui sautant au cou, radieuse.

- **En chaire et en os !** réplique-t-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

- **Tu t'arrêtes jamais de grandir,** je ris en constatant qu'il a encore pris cinq centimètres pendant l'été.

**- Et toi t'embellir,** réplique-t-il du tac au tac en me souriant gentiment.**»**

Matt... Le prince charmant de la princesse que j'étais enfant, l'acolyte dans mes chasses aux trésors, Atos quand j'étais d'Artagnan, mon adversaire dans nos concours de grimaces, celui avec qui je me battais pour jouer Robin des bois, Peter Pan quand j'étais Wendy, mon capitaine quand j'étais son mousse sur notre bateau imaginaire fait de grandes feuilles, mon confident, mon frère, mon meilleur ami et beaucoup plus encore. Un batteur hors paire dont les yeux noirs et le corps désirable lui valent une appréciation féminine conséquente. Il n'est pas un BG comme Charles mais a un charme et une belle gueule qui allongent considérablement sa liste personnelle de conquêtes. Matt est quelqu'un d'attentionné et un peu trop protecteur… mais ça ne me gène pas trop ! En tout cas pas autant que ça gène sa sœur, Mary, une Gryffondor de deuxième année. Il est plutôt méfiant et moqueur ce qui lui vaut de ne pas avoir autant d'amis que le guitariste du groupe, Daniel. Qu'il essaye tant bien que mal de canaliser. Dans le groupe, c'est la tête pensante, celui qui est le plus sérieux bien qu'il parte facilement en vrille si l'occasion s'y prête.

Il s'affale sur le tabouret à côté de moi et un sourire joyeux éclot sur mes lèvres lorsqu'il fait mine de se concentrer sur le cours alors qu'il fait un concours de je ne sais quels jeux débiles avec Daniel assis à côté d'une fille qui semble pétrifiée de timidité. Se rendant compte de mon hilarité, Matt me tire la langue –ça me rappelle notre enfance- et j'éclate de rire. Le professeur Tricarno de DCFM me lance un regard noir par-dessus ses imposantes lunettes de chouette et je rougis brusquement.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre violemment sur Lexie qui après un retentissant **« D'solée »** court s'asseoir au fond de la clase à côté de Roger. Je manque de m'étouffer de rire en voyant le prof virer au rouge lorsqu'elle ignore ses réprimandes. L'hilarité finie, je me lance à corps perdu dans le cours. M'immergeant totalement dans ma concentration en béton qui se fissure par moment sous les remarques moqueuses et boutades de Matt. Je lui envoie quelques coups dans les cotes pour l'empêcher de me déconcentrer. Non mais franchement ! Comment pourrais-je obtenir les meilleurs résultats de notre promo s'il continue à me chatouiller ?

OoOo

Je cours dans le couloir, transportant sous mon bras les photocopies des plannings que j'ai arrangés pour les associations sportives. J'ai le souffle coupé, je viens de me taper Poudlard en long en large et en travers pour chercher ces, bon sang, de feuilles que Valérian Potter devait vérifier. Même si je sais parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas besoin de passer derrière moi. Lorsque je fais quelque chose, je mets un point d'honneur à le faire bien. Il paraît que je suis perfectionniste.

Soudain, mon pied accroche une pierre du couloir et en un hurlement de surprise je m'étale par terre. -Il paraît que je suis maladroite aussi.- Une pluie de feuilles me retombe dessus tandis que je pousse un juron dont seul le couloir désert est témoin.

**« Tina ?** m'interpelle soudain une voix bien connue**. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu t'es fait mal ?**

**- Non, non,** je rougis en me relevant pour lui faire fasse**, juste une p'tite chute.**

**- ça commence à devenir une habitude**, fait remarquer Charles avec humour.

- **C'est un peu ma marque de fabrique,** je réponds sur le même ton tandis qu'il se penche pour m'aider à ramasser les feuillées éparses au sol.

- **Tu devrais pas être en cours ?** je demande.

**- Pitié me filez pas une heure de retenue madame la préfère en chef**, supplie-t-il avec un talent de comédien des plus douteux. **C'est pas de ma faute si Urkwik est un prof de botanique plombant. **

**- C'est pas faux,** j'ajoute en souriant, complétement hypnotisée par son regard vert clair qui m'empêche de reprendre contenance.** »**

Il me tend des feuilles en un éblouissant sourire. Je rougis de plus belle lorsque sa main reste quelques secondes de trop posée sur la mienne. Je m'éloigne en lui adressant mon plus beau sourire. Le problème quand on se retire à reculons c'est qu'on ne voit pas où l'on va et ce qu'on a derrière soi. Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Je me prends un pilier en pierre et ma tête sonne creux un instant. Le temps que je lâche à nouveaux les photocopies. Je pousse un juron et rougit encore plus, si toutefois c'est possible. Il éclate de rire et la honte me tombe dessus comme une pierre. Sa main secourable m'aide à tout re-ramasser et lorsque je le remercie il me lance juste un :

**« T'es mignonne Tina. »**

Mon cœur s'arrête de battre pour repartir au galop. Il me sourit et je sens sa main glissait imperceptiblement sur la courbe de mes hanches alors qu'il s'éloigne de sa démarche nonchalante. Je dévore des yeux sa silhouette baraquée, le fait qu'il soit joueur de rugby dans l'équipe de Poudlard n'y est certainement pas pour rien. Ben, quoi ? C'est pas interdit dans le règlement de mater un beau corps quand on en voit un que je saches ! Cette vision alléchante réveille en moi un sentiment violent qui m'était jusque là, encore inconnu. Ou que du moins je réfrénais.

OoOo

Vanessa expose ses plans pour le bal de Noël, le budget me fait déjà frissonner d'horreur. Comment arracher une telle somme à ce vieux Valérian prêt de ses sous autant que je le suis de mon paquet de bonbons cachés sous mon oreiller ? Vanessa ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'elle me demande en me tendant la petit feuille faisant le décompte des dépenses à envisager. Je vais friser l'attaque cardiaque c'est certain. Il me faut du chocolat pour faire passer la pilule !

**« T'en penses quoi Tina ?** me fixe-t-elle de ses yeux bruns aux longs cils de Bambi. **Ça devrait le faire ? »**

Comment dire non quand elle fait son regard de chiot battu ? Je soupire et acquiesce tout en faisant attention à ne pas promettre monts et merveilles à notre petite assemblée. Le comité des élèves donc je suis la présidente –et par ce biais-là donc la représentante des élèves- est composé des délégués des quatre classes de chaque promo. Beaucoup de monde si on fait le calcul. A ma droite il y a Daniel, le meilleur ami de Matt qui gribouille je ne sais quoi sur un parchemin, le délégué masculin de ma classe. Il passe sans cesse sa main sur ses cheveux bruns, les coiffant savamment le plus discrètement possible. Ses cheveux sont son obsession… On pourrait faire un livre sur son amour pour sa coiffure. Dan est un ami cher, un petit rigolo qui me remonte quand ça va pas, me fait pleurer de rire quand je pleurer de tristesse. Un mec génial, Caro a bien de la chance.

A ma gauche, Vanessa Carlton une fille de Serdaigle, en septième année. Je l'aime bien, elle est la seule personne dynamique parmi ces bandes de raclures qui siègent autour de la table. Elle est mate de peau, brune et a de grands yeux bruns bordés de long, très longs cils lui conférant une grâce tout particulière. Elle a une aventure passionnée avec Patrick Smooter, le prof d'histoire de la magie. Je les ai surpris en train de s'embrasser une fois. Je n'ai rien dit mais lui en ait touché deux mots après, pour lui faire comprendre d'être plus discrète la prochaine fois. Les relations prof-élèves dépassant un certain stade ne sont pas tolérées.

Et puis avec le créateur de « Ton intimité est ta décadence » qui rôde dans les couloirs, je ne donne pas cher de la peau de Vanessa et de son cœur si sa liaison venait à tomber dans la mauvaise oreille. Tout en soupirant, je fixe cette bande de flemmards à moitié endormis que je vais devoir secouer pour gérer l'école. Vous voulez que je vous dise...

C'est pas gagné !

OoOo

Mes yeux s'abiment à fixer le parchemin faiblement éclairé par la lampe. Je me frotte le visage et étire mes doigts endoloris par la plume dure qui gratte le papier depuis déjà deux heures. Une dissertation sur les loups-garous qui commence à devenir soporifique. Je me reprends, je dois la rendre demain ! Au travail Tina ! Le fait d'être à la tête du comité des élèves ne doit pas t'empêcher de faire tes devoirs et je paris que Tricarno n'acceptera pas un retard malgré cette excuse. Je regarde l'heure à la vielle pendule grinçante de la bibliothèque. Minuit vingt. Mon ventre se met à gargouiller. J'ai du louper le repas du soir pour aller voir le prof d'histoire de la magie à propos d'une élève qui ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec lui. Pas à l'aise, mes fesses ! A cause de cette timide j'ai loupé les pommes de terre au four que les elfes de maisons réussissent à merveille ! En plus il y avait du pudding… Quand je pense que j'ai manqué ça…

Je plonge ma main dans la poche de ma robe de sorcier aux couleurs de Poufsouffle et la ressort avec triomphe. Ah ! Je savais bien qu'il me restait une choco-grenouille d'hier soir ! Je fourre la friandise dans ma bouche et me replonge dans mon travail lorsque que soudain les yeux verts clairs de Charles viennent danser entre mes lignes d'écriture bien nettes. Mon cœur bondit à son souvenir et je repose ma plume une seconde fois. Mes pensées tourbillonnent tandis que je me creuse la tête pour essayer de démêler mes sentiments.

Je suis déjà sortie avec quelques mecs, sans succès hélas : l'amour n'étant pas au rendez-vous. J'aurais du m'en douter, c'est vrai, mais ma curiosité de savoir ce que ça faisait de tenir la main d'un garçon autre que Matt et de façon amoureuse a remporté. J'ai répété l'expérience deux fois, comme pour voir si les sentiments pouvaient naitre après la déclaration. Ben non. Ça fonctionne pas dans ce sens là, la preuve ! Mes relations ont été de vrais fiascos. Des baisers humides et froids sans la chaleur et la passion décrites dans mes romans. Voilà la conclusion que je ferais de mes relations. Mais là… Charles devint obsédant. Je le croise à chaque coin de couloir, ses yeux séducteurs me poursuivent et son sourire devint une véritable drogue.

Est-ce que je serais amoureuse ? J'en sais rien. Je l'ai jamais été réellement. Je peux quand même en conclure que ce que je ressens pour lui en ce moment et ce qui se rapproche le plus de ce que Charlotte Brontë décrit comme la passion.

Agacée, je referme brutalement mes livres et range rapidement la dissertation. Je n'arrive à rien ce soir ! Je me lèverai plus tôt demain pour la finir à temps. J'éteins la lampe et me glisse dans le couloir noir et désert. J'adore me balader dans Poudlard la nuit, c'est calme, tranquille et reposant. En plus avoir l'insigne de préfète en chef vous donne le privilège de la légalité dans vos mouvements même si c'est tard le soir ! Je file en cuisine attraper un fruit avant de donner le mot de passe et de m'enfoncer dans le couloir menant à notre salle commune.

Discrètement, je monte les marches et entre dans notre dortoir. Les ronflements qui me parviennent me permettent d'en déduire que tout le monde dort à poings fermés. J'enfile ma chemise de nuit blanche et me glisse sous les draps. Le matelas grince et je serre les dents en priant que cela n'a pas réveillé ma colocataire du dessous. Lexie Hale.

**« Tina ? **

**- C'est moi,** je murmure à la rouquine. **Désolée.**

**- Ok…,** marmonne-t-elle avec de retourner ronfler aux corneilles. **»**

Je souris et me laisse bercer par sa bruyante respiration. Mes yeux se referment sur le visage de Charles et je m'endors immédiatement. Ma première semaine a été longue et éprouvante. Et ce n'est que le début d'une longue série !

* * *

><p><em>Votre avis sur les nouveaux protagonistes ? Dan, Charles, Matt, Vanessa ? :) Et de Tina dont la personnalité se dévoile un peu ;)<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_HELLO !_

_Un grand merci aux reviewsers qui nous bouste à publier et écrire trois fois plus vite que d'ordinaire ! XD MERCIIII_

_Alors sans plus attendre,_

_Bonne lecture avec Lexie Reine de Poudlard ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Rêvons nous superbe, éclatant et incomparable… rêvons-nous moi.<strong>

**-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Gregory ? **demandais-je avec beaucoup de professionnalisme.

Rogie, étendu dans l'herbe à mes côtés, _Rayban _dans les cheveux et accoudé avec nonchalance, scrute alors le blond qui passe devant nous. Il prend un air hautain et lâche :

**-On dirait une asperge. Une asperge pas assez mûre, en plus, et toute rêche.**

J'éclate dans un grand rire et Gregory se retourne vers moi. Il pique un fard et accélère le pas alors que mon fou-rire n'a toujours pas faibli. Je ne me lasserai jamais de la langue de vipère de Rogie… en matière de sournoiserie et méchanceté gratuite, je crois bien qu'il me dépasse. Je m'en vexerai presque ! C'est un petit jeu, un passe-temps, chez nous quand on est tous les deux –Nunzia préfère les écrire et les photographier…. On se pose quelque part, avec des journaux de mode et de scandale, un poste de musique, et on regarde chaque personne qui passe devant nous. Et on les critique. Parfois, en bien. Souvent, en mal.

**-Et Gary ? **m'interroge-t-il.

**-Tiens, il s'appelle Gary ? J'ai toujours cru que c'était Jerry ! **

**-J'en déduis qu'il t'est totalement indifférent…, **ricane-t-il.

**-Bah, il est comme tous les autres joueurs de Rugby. Grand et costaud. Où est l'originalité ? Moi, je veux de l'hors du commun ! Je veux de l'incroyable ! Pas une copie en trente-six milles exemplaires où t'as plus qu'à inscrire le nom, prénom et taille du pénis pour varier un peu, **déclarais-je, railleuse.

Il éclate de rire et me montre alors un ensemble de sous-vêtements en satin noir trop sexy dans le magazine féminin qu'il feuillette depuis une demi-heure. Il me demande si je le veux pour mon anniversaire qui est dans deux mois, le 12 novembre –autant vous dire que ce sera la fête de l'année, voir du siècle !-, et je lui dis que non, je veux une surprise. Je déteste que les choses soient prévues à l'avance… on a tout le temps pour devenir des vieilles branches routinières ! Et je compte bien donner du fil à retordre au temps qui s'écoule ! Être jeune pour l'éternité, ça doit être le pied !

**-Et tu la trouves comment, cette pimbêche ? **me sort-il, assez fort pour que la pimbêche en question nous entende.

**-Je lui trouve un sex-appeal im-pres-sion-nant ! **m'écriais-je en mimant la moue d'une fille fondant devant un mec particulièrement attirant.

**-Vous pouvez pas arrêter de caqueter comme des pies pendant cinq minutes, vous ! **soupire Nunie, tragiquement, en venant s'allonger à ma gauche.

**-J'ai dit que tu étais sexy ! Et c'est la folle qui t'a traitée de pimbêche, pas moi ! **me défendais-je.

Nunie lève les yeux au ciel et Rogie garde son air supérieur qui lui va si bien.

**-Chez toi, la flatterie, c'est presque un art, alors…**

**-Chacun le sien ! **déclarais-je avec fierté.

**-Oui et le tien s'étend à la manipulation, l'hypocrisie, le mensonge, la comédie, la tromperie, la dissimulation…, **commence-t-elle à énumérer, comme si elle pourrait encore durer ainsi des heures.

Mais je l'interromps. Elle me gêne à me complimenter comme ça, je me sens rougir… je sais, je suis douée et talentueuse mais tout de même !

**-J'ai toujours su que j'étais une artiste ! Je devrais faire actrice ! **

**-En plus, pour les scènes de cul, t'auras même pas à répéter… c'est-y pas génial, ça ? **se moque Rogie.

Il peut parler, lui, mais vu où il a laissé trainer son arrière-train, je pense qu'il n'est pas la meilleure personne à me servir ce genre de remarque… quoique, c'est vrai que ce sera du temps de gagner ! A part celles des Pompom Girls, j'aime pas les répèt'.

oOoO

Où suis-je ? On dirait une grotte aux murs suintant la bave de dragon… le refuge d'un dragon ? Ou peut-être de Bigfoot ? Si jamais c'est un troll, je prépare mon super plan de sauvetage qui s'appelle, et vous remarquerez que mon monde est bien fait quand même, « sauve qui peut, tous plutôt que toi dans la gueule du loup ! Ahouuuu ! »…

**-Bon, Lexie, tu vas te décider à avancer, oui ou merde ? Imagine que t'es chez **_**Hypnose Tendance…, **_s'irrite Rogie alors que Nunzia a déjà été bouffée par la bête.

**-Je me prépare psychologiquement au supplice qui va suivre.**

**-Tu crois pas que t'exagères ? **râle Nunie en surgissant d'un des rayons de livres. **Faut bien que tu fasses tes devoirs au moins une fois pendant le trimestre, non ?**

**-Mais pour-quoi ? **m'écriais-je, boudeuse.

Ô monde cruel. Mais qu'ai-je fait de si terrible pour qu'on me fasse endurer torture sur torture ? C'est trop pour moi. C'est impossible, j'ai plusieurs fois essayé de conjuguer le verbe « travailler » à la première personne du singulier, ça a toujours été un parfait désastre. En plus, ça ne sert à rien. Je suis richissime, pleine aux as, friquée, bourrée de tune, multimillionnaire… Je peux même vous le dire en espagnol, en portugais et en arabe. Je suis riiiiiiche ! Alors, bon sang, pourquoi me traine-t-on dans cette antichambre de l'enfer sous le prétexte sordide de « faire mes devoirs » ?

Alors que Nunzia soupire de lassitude devant mon obstination à ne rien glander de ma vie –et de toutes les autres vies ultérieures ou super-ultérieures que je serai amenée à vivre-, Rogie me prend la main comme à un gosse –mais un gosse avec un gros porte-monnaie – et me tire jusqu'à une table vide.

Autour de moi, les bosseurs me regardent et certains hochent la tête en croisant mon regard désespéré, l'air de me dire « ouais, je sais, j'ai envie de sauter par la fenêtre aussi… ». Il fait beau, l'école est remplie de beaux mecs et… je suis à la bibliothèque. Un soupir consterné m'échappe.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a **_**encore **_**? **s'énerve Nunie en ouvrant son livre d'Histoire de la Magie.

**-J'déteste les Serdaigle. Vous craignez.**

**-Et les Poufsouffle sont cons comme leurs pieds, **réplique Rogie avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

Il sort alors deux parchemins et, avec un air sadique, m'en étale un précautionneusement juste sur la partie de la table qui m'est attribuée. Je me retiens de me lever et de hurler un appel au secours à l'assistance… La bibliothèque, c'est peut-être excitant pour s'envoyer en l'air, mais dés qu'il s'agit de page cornée et de tâche d'encre, déjà la température baisse.

**-DCFM, **me dit-il. **Allez, au boulot, ma beauté ! Suffit pas d'être irrésistible dans la vie…**

**-Oui, mais riche ? **gémis-je, en désespoir de cause.

**-Bosse !**

**-Oh, Bordel, je me suis gourée de livre ! **s'exclame Brunie, à une table non loin.

Libération ! Je bondis de ma place et souris à la blonde de toutes mes dents. Celle-ci en jouit presque de bonheur. Ouais, je sais, ça fait quelque chose quand la reine de l'école s'intéresse à toi, pauvre tâche… mais, c'est pas grave, aujourd'hui, tu es ma meilleure amie !

**-Il te fallait lequel, Brunie ? **m'enquis-je.

**-**_**Passion au combat **_**de **_**Carl Midene**_**… **

**-J'y voooole ! **

**-Oh, tu es un ange, Alex ! **me dit-elle.

Je lui souris à nouveau avant de me retourner vers Rogie qui me regarde les sourcils haussés, juste à côté de Nunzia qui mâchonne son stylo _Bic _–vive les moldus !-, complètement indifférente à ma fuite. Je lance une bise imaginaire à Rogie qu'il fait mine de balayer d'un coup de main nonchalant, comme il l'aurait fait avec un moustique. Petite garce !

N'abandonnant pas ma démarche féline, je me dirige vers les rayons, fais mine de fureter ci et là pour trouver le livre dont j'ai déjà oublié le titre. Sans parler de l'auteur. Puis, ni une, ni deux, je prends la poudre d'escampette. Ou, plutôt, je m'apprêtais à prendre la poudre d'escampette car je me prends de plein fouet le torse d'un mec… par les couilles de Merlin, mon nez !

Me massant le nez et me retenant d'étriper celui qui me fait face, je découvre avec étonnement qu'il s'agit du grand, l'unique, le chanteur des _Dust Fingers_ et le frère jumeau de la pétasse attitrée de l'école, Charles Dinozzo. A Poudlard, il est le fantasme de chaque fille, le rêve de leurs nuits, dans la chaleur de leurs draps… c'est toutes à lui qu'elles pensent quand elles roulent des patins phénoménales à leur oreiller. Il est leurs gémissements, leurs airs mièvres et leurs faux-espoirs d'être l'heureuse élue qui comblera ses jours. Le problème, c'est que pour que Monsieur daigne vous accorder un regard, il faut que vous soyez superbe. Pas juste belle ou jolie. Mignonne, encore moins. Non, il veut que vos lèvres soient magiquement dessinées, que les courbes de vos cils soient parfaites, que vos jambes aient une ligne de statue et que votre visage brille de beauté. Ce pourquoi, il y a trois ans, quand j'ai voulu sortir avec lui, il m'a littéralement envoyée bouler. Pas que je fus moche… juste jolie, juste mignonne. Ça a été le dernier homme à ne pas me céder et depuis, je suis devenue plus sensuelle, plus sauvage, plus… tout. Et, maintenant, il est ma proie.

**-Oh, excuse, je t'avais pas vu…**

**-Tu m'avais pas vue, bien sûr, oui…, **répétais-je, une rancœur hargneuse essayant avec rage de percer le ton de ma voix.

Mais je suis une comédienne de talent qui peut rire quand elle veut pleurer, qui peut embrasser quand elle veut cracher à la figure, qui peut enlacer quand elle veut griffer. Qui peut aimer quand elle veut haïr. J'éclate donc d'un simple rire et réplique enfin :

**-Je ne t'avais d'ailleurs pas vu, non plus ! Ce qui explique bien comme je me suis…**

Mangé ton torse trop musclé qui m'a défoncé le nez, enflure de joueur de rugby à la con !

**-… collée contre toi si brusquement, **achevais-je suavement avec un regard suggestif à ma proie numéro un.

Il me sourit et mes sous-entendus ne semblent pas tant le laisser froid que ça… Il baisse son visage vers le mien et me susurre qu'il préfère être collé à moi, plutôt qu'à un livre. J'ai envie d'éclater de rire à nouveau. Pas que la métaphore soit très drôle –je la trouve assez pathétique pour être franche- mais je trouve le jeu trop facile… il est déjà dans mes filets. Moi qui croyais avoir choisi un défi ardu, je me retrouve déjà à trois-quarts victorieuse. J'ai juste à lever les lèvres et je pourrais l'embrasser. Et alors, entre deux rayons, on pourrait clore l'affaire. Ce serait si facile… si aisée… si… c'est dommage, je préfère tellement plus quand il y a de la lutte, des tentatives pour me résister… bon, l'issue est la même, c'est vrai. J'arrive toujours où je désire arriver, j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux mais… une victoire sans combat n'est pas...

**-Oh, Lex ! Je croyais te trouver ronflant -comme tu sais si bien le faire- et bavant contre une étagère de la bibliothèque mais, apparemment, ce qu'on dit est vrai toutes tes routes mènent à un mec ! **déclare alors une voix délicatement ironique.

Je suis peut-être une très bonne actrice mais il y a des limites à mon don ! Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de grimacer et me retourne à contrecœur vers celui qui a su si bien gâcher ma conquête du trop populaire Charles Dinozzo Roger. Mon si génial meilleur ami ! J'aurais dû m'en douter qu'il débarquerait, celui-là ! Il ne supporterait pas le fait que je réussisse mon défi avant lui alors, comme pour toutes les années précédentes, il va s'évertuer de me flanquer bâton dans les roues sur bâton… quel mauvais perdant !

**-Tu ronfles ? **répète Charles, étonné et presque dégoûté.

J'ai envie de lui répliquer que quand je dors, je me fiche bien de l'image que je peux donner. C'est bien le seul moment où toute idée de sensualité et de charme me passe au-dessus de la tête dormir, c'est un rêve en soit. C'est tellement plus agréable que de s'envoyer en l'air. Dormir, c'est bien meilleur que de manger. C'est ne rien faire et se détendre des heures et des heures… c'est atteindre des apogées de plénitudes. La raison pour laquelle je déteste le réveil ou que je suis prête au meurtre si quelqu'un a l'idée suicidaire d'essayer de me tirer du lit sans mon autorisation. Que voulez-vous ? Il y a des goinfres, il y a des fans du boulot, des mordus du sport, des amoureux de la nature… et il y a moi. Celle qui a des boutons juste en entendant le mot « effort ».

**-Et toi ? Quand tu sors de tes entrainements de rugby, t'es dégoulinant de sueur, non ? Des filles trouvent ça sexy, c'est ça ? Et ben moi, quand je ronfle, c'est mignon ! **déclarais-je en le défiant de me contredire du regard.

Il se met alors à éclater de rire et s'en va, comme ça, en ricanant. Connard !

**-Moi, je trouve pas du tout ça sexy quand t'es gluant comme le Calamar Géant ! **hurlais-je.

Il se fige alors et se retourne vers moi, éberlué. Je relève le menton et souris, moqueuse. Il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on mette son sex-appeal en doute… très bien, ce sera ma plus puissante arme, dans ce cas ! Je me rapproche de Rogie, me colle contre lui, lui mordille le lobe de son oreille droite avant de fondre mon regard vers le Beau-gosse attitré de l'école et lui lance :

**-Je préfère largement les joueurs de Quidditch… A plus tard, Charly ! **

Et après avoir embrassé Rogie sur les lèvres alors que celui-ci me regardait avec un air désabusé, je m'avance vers Charles, le contourne en lui décochant un clin d'œil et m'en vais, très fière de moi. Je lui donne deux jours pour revenir comme un chien, avec la baballe dans la gueule et la queue fouettant l'air… et j'aurai plus qu'à lui tendre la laisse.

oOoO

J'aurais pu lire la maquette du prochain numéro de Nunie devant la cheminée de notre Salle-Commune j'aurais pu me rendre à Pré-au-Lard et faire les boutiques avec Rogie j'aurais pu avancer du côté de ma proie numéro 1 j'aurais même pu dormir ! Mais voilà, je suis, là, à attendre que les sélections commencent, sur la pelouse du terrain de Rugby. Enfin, les pimbêches, qui veulent entrer dans l'équipe ou celle qui y étaient déjà l'année dernière, sont sur la pelouse, debout, à poireauter, mais moi, je suis allongée, la tête posée sur les genoux de Rogie, sur l'un des longs bancs des gradins, à siroter un cocktail figue-rhum-framboise. Le délice à l'état pur !

J'observe, mon regard vert-gris ensommeillé, Tina jouer le chef d'orchestre, jouant des gestes et de la voix pour organiser l'immense et déjà ennuyant spectacle qui va suivre. Moi, ça va faire la cinquième fois que je vais le voir… et oui, déjà quatre ans que je suis Pompom Girl, l'une des plus anciennes de l'équipe avec Tina et deux-trois autres. Le programme des sélections est aussi simple que gonflant. Déjà, Tina va faire l'appel pour vérifier que toutes celles qui se sont proposées sont bien présentes. S'il en manque –il en manque toujours-, elle les raye de sa liste elle déteste les retards. Il n'y a que les miens qu'elle supporte à peu près et ce, parce que je suis la plus douée de l'équipe… elle se contente donc de me faire une morale sévère, sachant très bien qu'elle aura à la répéter encore plusieurs fois mais Tina est au moins autant inlassable que moi, je déteste les horaires !

Après l'appel, elle donne à tous –les quelques mecs qui se proposent d'être la base des figures, souvent pour la place ô combien stratégique sous les jupes des plus belles filles de l'école- et à toutes dix minutes pour s'échauffer. Ensuite, elle nous fait s'aligner devant elle, elle demande le plus parfait silence et prévient qu'elle ne recommencera pas deux fois le court enchainement qu'elle va nous montrer –et qui change chaque année, selon les capitaines. On doit le retenir et n'oublier aucun geste car quand elle l'aura fait deux fois, on devra le reproduire devant elle, l'un après l'autre au fil de nos noms qu'elle citera. Se passe donc ensuite ce que j'appelle le _défilé-des-pintades_…

D'abord, Tina appelle les nouvelles ou celles qui ne seront jamais nouvelles, pour éviter qu'elles ne stressent et se trouvent nulles après avoir vu ce dont les anciennes sont capables –mise à part Isabella qui n'a jamais compris qu'elle était la moins douée de l'équipe. Souvent, cette partie-là est la plus hilarante il y a des chutes, des pleurs, des rires hystériques, des sourires débiles, un trac phénoménal… ça arrive que certaines dégueulent et que d'autres se pissent même dessus. A croire que les sélections filent la flippe… moi, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, même au tout début de ma troisième année quand j'ai tenté ma chance. De toute manière, je n'angoisse jamais… ni pour un examen, ni pour une visite chez le docteur, ni pour une sanction, ni pour un défi, ni pour une rupture, ni pour une dispute. Nunzia et Roger disent que je suis inébranlable. Je dirais que c'est presque ça mais qu'il y a tout de même des exceptions qui confirment la règle j'ai peur pour mon père qui a maintenant soixante-treize ans et qui prend beaucoup trop de médicaments à mon goût. Bon, c'est vrai que j'ai le vertige et que je suis claustrophobe… et que je me tiens le plus loin possible des fleurs, à cause de mon allergie au pollen. Nunzia me dit souvent que ça lui arrive de regretter que je sois son amie parce que ce serait l'extase de consacrer un journal entier sur moi pour montrer au grand jour mes faiblesses. A chaque fois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire en imaginant un de ces journaux à la une duquel il y aurait une photo de moi, ronflant dans mon lit ou gueulant comme une hystérique après que Rogie m'ait enfermée dans un placard…

**-**_**Tout le monde **_**sur la pelouse ! **crie Tina en me jetant un regard –malicieux- de reproche puisque je suis la seule à ne pas y être encore.

Je tends mon cocktail à Rogie qui me fait un clin d'œil. Je vois de là, Nunzia, accoudée sur le garde-corps de la tour d'astronomie, son appareil photo à la capacité de zoom impressionnant pointé sur les sélections qui vont bientôt débutées. Elle adore faire un article exclusif sur les hontes que se tapent celles qui y participent –ce qui doit largement rajouter au stresse des concourantes.

Le bilan de cette année n'aura rien à envier à ceux des précédentes, il y a eu une Quatrième année qui est tombée dans les pommes, une beaucoup plus jeune qui est partie en courant après n'avoir fait qu'un pas en direction de Tina, trois ou quatre qui ont été atteintes d'un fou-rire qui ne les a pas quitté tout au long de leur enchainement, d'innombrables autres qui ont loupé –d'une façon telle que je me demande même si elles ne l'ont pas fait exprès- les leurs et la grande gagnante de Je-suis-une-tarte-et-j'essaye-même-pas-de-le-cacher est une Sixième Année qui est arrivée à s'assommer en faisant la roue… A présent, je regarde Daisy Price s'avancer, la démarche méprisante et le menton levé bien haut, en direction de Tina qui s'efforce de garder une expression aimable.

Daisy Price est une Serpentard qui déteste littéralement Tina. Ce n'est pas la seule, certes, bien que c'est plutôt rare de ne pas l'apprécier mais Daisy est cette fois-ci bien la seule qui le montre ouvertement et n'en a nullement honte. Quand Isabella ronronne des critiques et dissimule des répliques mauvaises, Daisy les crache haut et fort. Le fond est le même mais la forme est bien différente… Si elle déteste Tina, c'est parce qu'elle lui a _piqué _sous son long nez le poste de Capitaine que Daisy désirait depuis son entrée dans l'équipe, en Quatrième année. C'est dire qu'elle a la rancune facile…

Je regarde sa silhouette bien plus longiligne que la mienne et avec une poitrine bien plus conséquente… M'en fous, moi, je suis plus belle ! Et plus riche ! Elle en reste quand même une assez belle brune, grande, mince avec des yeux gris foncés. Elle est assez populaire grâce à son poste dans l'équipe des Pompom Girls –une place dans l'équipe, c'est le ticket des fêtes les plus branchées. En partie parce que, moi, j'y suis, dans l'équipe.

Elle achève l'enchainement par un salto arrière qu'elle rajoute pour en jeter plein la vue. Petite joueuse, moi, ce n'est pas au le sol que je le fais… Tina se force à sourire mais je vois bien qu'elle a une envie de meurtre qui lui chatouille l'oreille droite. Faut dire après toutes les piques et coups bas que Daisy lui a lancés, Tina a de la réserve pour maintenir son feu de la Haine concernant la brune.

Enfin, Tina m'appelle en souriant et je réponds à son sourire en m'avançant vers elle. Je lance un regard complice à Rogie puis, je me mets à reproduire l'enchaînement prévu. Quoi de plus facile ? Je le fais en y pensant à peine et j'ai presque l'impression de ne faire que marcher, tellement c'est devenu naturel au fil des années… c'est ça le talent, que voulez-vous ?

A la fin de ma prestation, Tina secoue la tête en riant, apercevant mon grand sourire moqueur que je dédie à Isabella qui a réussi à se tordre la cheville à la réception de sa roue. Celle-ci, rageuse, tourne les talons et, bousculant une Troisième Année qui se trouvait derrière elle, se rue en direction des vestiaires… Tiens, j'ai bien envie de la suivre, moi !

Je fais un petit geste de la main à Tina et Rogie, puis, souriante, j'emboîte tranquillement le pas à la superbe blonde que je ne peux pas piffrer. Au passage, je me fais accoster par une dizaine de mecs et de filles qui veulent me féliciter pour mon petit numéro et, bien sûr, l'air modeste, je les remercie. Ne jamais montrer que vous êtes consciente de votre supériorité, ils pourraient s'en vexer. Quand je pénètre dans les vestiaires quasiment vides les participantes attendent habituellement que Tina les congédient gentiment. Il n'y a seulement celles qui sont blessés d'avoir raté leurs enchaînements et Isabella. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Isabella _est _blessée d'avoir raté son enchaînement !

**-Isy ! Ma chérie ! Pas trop mal à ta cheville ? C'était vraiment moche… ma pauvre ! **lui lançais-je, faussement condescendante.

Je m'assois sur le banc où elle a posé son sac de sport et qu'elle ouvre d'un geste brusque. Elle a la mâchoire crispée et le regard qui brûle de rage… et plus elle se retient de m'insulter, plus ma jouissance est grande. Il y a des témoins qui pourraient dire à toute l'école qu'Isabella Dinozzo s'en est prise à la Reine de l'Ecole, l'adorable et ravissante rousse qui connait tout le monde… Décidément, je ne vends pas cher de sa réputation après ça…

**-C'était juste un mauvais pas, mais c'est gentil de t'en inquiéter, ma puce, **minaude-t-elle.

**-Je t'en pris, à quoi serviraient les copines sinon à prendre soin les unes des autres ? **

**-Tu peux compter sur moi ! **répondit-elle alors qu'une pointe de haine se met à briller dans son regard vert.

**-Oh, je le sais, ça…**

J'ôte mon haut de Pompom Girl et imagine le jour où elle apprendra que j'ai réussi à avoir son frère jumeau dans mes filets… A cette pensée, je lui décoche un regard malicieux qu'elle prend comme une provocation. Le pire c'est surement qu'elle ne sait pas à quel point elle a raison !

* * *

><p><em>Alors alors... Un petit avis ;) ? <em>

_La suite en début de semaine prochaine ou dimanche soir..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour, Bonjour !_

_Tout d'abord on remercie nos reviewser fidèles et les personnes qui nous ont mis dans leurs favoris et alerts... Quoi qu'on soit déçue de ne pas savoir ce que vous aimez dans nos écrits..  
><em>

_Nous avons eu la brillante idée -comme toujours en même temps ;)- de créer un blog sur la fic avec des bios très détaillées et tous les renseignements non mis (anniversaires, photos etc...), si vous êtes intéressés (ça aide aussi les personnes un peu perdues dans les personnages) allez sur notre profil, il y a lien :)_

_Laissez une trace de votre passage ^^_

_Bonne lecture !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Et j'ai dit oui !<strong>

Je grimpe avec agilité, aisance. Comme si j'étais une araignée. M'agrippant aux prises vivement. Je suis aussi légère qu'une plume. J'ai l'impression de voler contre la paroi. Mes soucis et pensées sont restés au sol tandis que je m'envole vers le sommet. Ma concentration fait abstraction de toutes autres pensées. Je me vide tout en démontrant mon adresse à l'escalade. Je me joue du vide, l'ignorant superbement. Ma maladresse disparaît.

Lorsque je pose, la première, le pied sur l'esplanade, je prends une grande inspiration. Les autres sont loin derrière, des petits nouveaux pour la plupart. Les gens ayant pris escalade l'année dernière sont presque tous partis, le caractère irascible du prof est surement l'un des principales raisons de ces abandons. Je me laisse glisser au sol et m'étend sur l'herbe, profitant de cet inattendu instant de tranquillité. Voilà bientôt un mois que les cours ont commencé et je suis déjà fatiguée. Entre les entraînements, les réunions, les cours, la préparation du bal et d'autres évènements, je suis prête à exploser. Mais pas question de lâcher prise et encore moins de montrer que j'en bave. Plutôt mourir que de leur faire voir mes faiblesses.

Poudlard a beau être une école sécurisante et enchanteresse, il n'en reste pas moins le théâtre des pires intrigues et scandales. Si vous baissez votre garde, vous êtes morts. Echec et mat. Je frisonne d'avance à l'idée de perdre la réputation que j'ai mis des années à construire, pour que ma mère soit fière, pour m'affirmer. Si fragile et si importante. Une sorte d'armure en argile.

Un soupire s'échappe de mes lèvres avant que ne se dessine un sourire : demain, c'est la sortie Pré-au-Lard, le moment pour s'éclater ! Matt m'a défié d'avaler plus que lui de Barbe-à-papa –notre grand jeu quand on était enfant-, et Caro veut nous trainer Mi et moi dans les boutiques pour chercher LA robe parfaite pur le bal. Va aussi falloir que je songe à me trouver cavalier… Puff… Comme si j'avais le temps pour m'occuper de ça ! J'ai déjà reçut la demande d'un garçon de sixième année, que je n'avais jamais vu. Vu les rougeurs sur ces joues, j'ai vite compris les efforts qu'il avait du mobiliser pour venir m'inviter. J'ai donc _gentiment_ refusé. Il ne sera sans doute pas le dernier à qui je devrais donner la même réponse. En tant que membre du comité des élèves, je vais devoir ouvrir le bal avec les autres membres et leurs cavaliers. Ouvrir le bal c'est un peu comme effleurer la boite de Pandore, le summum de la classe et de l'admiration. Du coup, comme par enchantement, je me découvre une flopée de prétendants. Incroyable le pouvoir qu'ont mes yeux sur la gente masculine, n'est-ce pas ? En un instant ils enflamment les cœurs !

Quelle bande de sales hypocrites !

Je devrais peut être faire comme Lexie, en profiter. Utiliser ce pouvoir que j'ai sur les gens pour atteindre des objectifs plus personnels. Après tout, si Lexie Hale a Poudlard à ses pieds, moi j'ai Poudlard dans le creux de ma main, je contrôle les activités des élèves et tout ce qui les concerne… Mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'ambition personnelle alors ce pouvoir ne m'ait d'aucune utilité. Il ne me sert que pour gagner le cœur de ma mère et rallumer dans ses yeux cette petite flamme qui n'a brillé que pour mon feu frère. Que peut-il y avoir de plus important que de gagner son amour et sa fierté ? De lui prouver qu'être une sorcière ne fait pas de moi un être mauvais ? Rien ne compte autant que lui montrer que je suis la fille parfaite qu'elle a toujours espéré avoir. C'est pour elle que je le fais. Mon unique objectif est de la satisfaire même si je dois suer sang et eaux pour y parvenir.

Je m'attache aux cordes et me prépare pour la descente. Un dernier envol avant de retrouver les soucis qui dévorent ma vie en silence. Je soupire un dernier coup avant de plonger entre le vide et la paroi. Entre le sol et les airs, entre ma vie et mes rêves. Un dernier instant de liberté.

L'escalade a toujours été mon sport préféré, c'est le seul moment dans la semaine qui n'appartient qu'à moi seule. Ou je peux vraiment vivre pour moi et non pour les autres. Une sorte de bouffée d'air alors quand les responsabilités m'étouffent. Mes pieds touchent le sol avec regret. Fini la rêverie, j'ai un entraînement avec l'équipe de pom-pom-girls dans vingt minutes. Le temps de prendre une douche avant de retourner sur le pont.

**« T'en as mis du temps !** s'exclame une voix alors que je sors des vestiaires. **Ça va refroidir !**

**- Matt !** je m'écris en allant à sa rencontre**. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Je m'assure que tu te nourris convenablement, **me répond-t-il en soulevant un sachet dont l'odeur éveille mes papilles. **Ordre de ton père !**

**- Merci,** je me jette sur la nourriture avec empressement tandis que mon estomac émet un gargouillement significatif. **C'est quoi ?**

**- Attrape si tu veux savoir,** ma taquine-t-il en le soulevant hors de ma portée.

- **Matt ! Reviens,** je rugis en me mettant à courir à sa suite, **c'est à moi ! J'ai faim ! **

**- Alors t'es pas capable de me rattraper ? Petite joueuse va !**

**- Reviens tout de suite ! Matt, je rigole pas ! Donne le moi !»**

Seul son rire me répond tandis que je lui cours après en hurlant que je vais avoir sa peau. On ne fait pas attendre l'estomac de Tina Carbury ! Une fois à sa hauteur je me jette sur le paquet avant de mordre goulument dans le super sandwich _made by_ elfes de maison. Miam ! J'adore vraiment Poudlard ! Je tire la langue à Matt qui se moque de moi parce que j'ai de la sauce de partout.

**« J'aimerai manger en paix moi,** je m'écris en le distançant mimant une mine boudeuse. **»**

Non mais qu'est ce qu'il faut pas faire pour manger ! La vie est dure de nos jours j'vous le dis pas ! Sans rire… Ce sandwich est vraiment délicieux ! Pas de doute, je veux un elfe de maison, même si leurs salaires sont exorbitants !

Ya pas moyen, j'en demande un pour Noël !

OoOo

On ne vante jamais assez les mérites du chocolat. Sérieusement, vous connaissez un meilleur moyen pour être de bonne humeur ? Plein d'optimisme et heureux ? Au lieu de s'empiffrer de médicaments infects, les gens devraient goûter au chocolat. Il a le même effet que leurs calmants mais lui au moins il a un goût qui vaut le détour ! Bien sûr, il faut faire attention à acheter du chocolat noir ou au lait de bonne qualité. Je vous arrête avant que vous ne commettiez l'irréparable : blanc est à exclure ! Il tue toute la véritable saveur du cacao… Il devrait même pas porter le titre de « chocolat ». C'est un scandale ! Pour en revenir à ceux qu'il vaut mieux acheter, il faut qu'il soit d'origine française de préférence. Les français ont un don rare pour le faire. En fait, les français ont un don rare pour la cuisine en général.

Mon merveilleux voyage de cet été avec papa en France le confirme… Ya pas à dire, j'habiterai en France. Leur cuisine est la meilleure au monde. Mes papilles sont émoussées rien qu'au souvenir de ce fabuleux restaurant à Paris… Quel était le nom de la place où il est situé, déjà ? Mont Martre ? Non… Je dois confondre… C'était la boulangerie à Mont Martre… La boulangerie aux milles et une pâtisserie… Vous avez déjà gouté à la pâtisserie française ? Le nirvana, n'est ce pas ? Mes papilles vibrent à chaque bouffée... Un pur plaisir. Rien ne fait plus de bien que la pâtisserie française ! C'est certain !

A part peut être le chocolat…

**« Tina ! Tu m'écoutes un peu ? **s'exclame Caro, poings sur les hanches, **et arrête un peu de t'empiffrer de chocolat ! **fait-elle en désignant ma tablette que je dévore.** Comment tu comptes rentrer dans ta robe après ?**

- **Tu oublis que je ne prends jamais un gramme,** je fais remarquer en un sourire insolent. **J'ai toujours une taille fine !**

- **Carol',** soupire Mi affalée sur un fauteuil, **arrêtons la torture, d'accord ? Faisons une pause aux Trois Balais ! De toute façon, la robe va pas s'envoler.**

- **C'est-hors-de-question ! Je dois avoir ma robe ce soir pour pouvoir dire à Dan la couleur qu'il devra porter pour qu'on puisse être un couple en harmonie ! **

- **Comme si t'avais besoin d'une robe pour consolider ton couple**, soupire Mi alors que Caro lève un sourcil, mauvais augure tout ça… Je me ratatine sur moi-même tout en m'empiffrant de chocolat.

- **Je te demande pardon Mi ? Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? Que mon couple avec Daniel bat de l'aile, c'est bien ça ? **crache Carol' en se plantant face à mon amie.

- **Tu as parfaitement compris, **réplique calmement la Serdaigle.** Pas besoin de te faire un dessin.**

- **Non je n'ai pas compris, **s'énerve Caro.

- **Je crois bien que si, sinon pourquoi tu monterais sur tes grands chevaux ?**

- **Parce que tu refuses de me répondre !**

- **Plutôt parce que tu refuses d'admettre que tu es folle de…**

- **Ta gueule, **s'écrit Caro en me lançant un regard en biais –ben qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?-. **»**

Sentant venir les cris je décide de mettre la « holà » mais sans succès, les deux sont complètement possédées. J'en profite donc pour me retirer vivement, avec ma discrétion habituelle. –en renversant un rayonnage sur mon passage et m'étalant dans l'allée-. Elles sont si occupées à se crêper le chignon qu'elles ne remarquent rien. Je me précipite dehors en soupirant. J'aime pas les disputes. C'est alors que je les aperçois de l'autre côté de la rue. Daniel est en train d'essayer le dernier Nimbus tandis que Matt et Charles profitent de leurs fan-club d'ado dont les hormones sont en surchauffe. Je m'apprête à les rejoindre lorsqu'une voix m'arrête.

**« Tina !**

- **Jonathan ?** je fais en apercevant mon partenaire préfet en chef. **Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

- **Hey bien, j'ai appris que vous alliez pas tarder à envoyer les cartons d'invitation pour le bal et…** -j'aime pas du tout la tournure que prend cette conversation- **je me demandais si tu voudrais…**

- **Je suis désolée Jonathan, **je le coupe doucement**, je n'irais pas avec toi… Mais le prend pas mal hein ? On est ami, c'est juste que… **

- **Mais de quoi tu parles, **rit le rouquin en écarquillant les yeux.

- **Comment ça ? **je m'étonne.

- **Le prend pas mal Tina mais je venais pas te demander d'être ma cavalière…,** rit-il alors que je rougis. **Je voulais juste savoir si Amina avait un cavalier… Et si tu voudrais pas me tuyauter pour l'inviter,** marmonne-t-il en rougissant. »

Ah d'accord ! Tout s'explique ! Mon regard se tourne vers Mi qui fait face à Caro. Tout les deux gesticulent en se crachant des répliques que je n'arrive pas à entendre, la vitre du magasin étouffant les mots. Mi me montre du doigt avec hargne tout en restant plus calme face à Caro qui est au bord des larmes. _Okay…_ c'est peut être pas le moment idéal pour une invitation au bal. Jonathan semble aussi s'en rendre compte lorsqu'il les voit se disputer. J'attrape alors son bras et l'entraîne vers le vendeur de Barbe à Papa que j'ai repéré tout à l'heure.

**« Et si on allait discuter de tout ça en dégustant une petite douceur,** je fais diversion.

- **Bonne idée**, fait-il avant de faire un petit clin d'œil, **je t'invite.**

- **Tu sais pas à quoi tu t'engage**, je ris. **Prépare ton porte monnaie ! »**

Je passe devant les _Dust Fingers_, leur faisant un signe mais seul Daniel me répond avant de se prendre un mur. J'éclate de rire. Le guitariste me fera toujours autant rire. Daniel Forster, Serpentard de son état est le petit ami parfait. Mignon –si on occulte sa stupide manie de toujours être obsédé par sa coiffure-, drôle, populaire, boute-en-train… Mi aurait-elle raison de dire que lui et Caro ça commence à partir en morceaux ? Ils sont ensemble depuis un bout de temps, j'ai du mal à croire que leur histoire puisse un jour se terminer. J'ai toujours du mal à croire que l'amour puisse avoir une fin. Quand on aime c'est pour toujours, non ? Il faut croire que la vie ne se passe pas comme dans un roman.

Il paraît que les Trois Balais a toujours été à Pré-au-Lard. Quand je vois les murs en pierres, polies par les conversations, je me dis que cette rumeur doit être vraie. Je suis assise à discuter à propos de Mi avec Jonathan Weasley lorsque débarque les _Dust Fingers_ au complet. Charles le chanteur, Daniel le guitariste, Matt le batteur et Malicia la bassiste. Cette dernière est d'une banalité qui jure avec le reste du groupe. Un visage ni laid, ni beau, des cheveux châtains sans éclat et des yeux bruns ternes. Une Gryffonfor alors qu'ils sont tous à Serpentard, une fille alors qu'il n'y a que des mecs. Bref, voyez un peu le tableau. Elle s'attire les foudres des fans du groupe qui ont fini par déclarer qu'elle était lesbienne. Or, il n'en est rien. Elle est très amoureuse d'un moldu, c'est tout. Mais que voulez-vous, faire partie du groupe de rock « IN » du moment n'a pas que des avantages.

**« Hey Tina,** s'écrit Daniel en m'apercevant, **quoi de neuf ? Oups ! On dérange ton rendez-vous galant avec… ?**

- **Jonhatan Weasley, le préfet en chef,** je réplique avant de rajouter, **et ce n'est pas mon petit ami !**

- **Pas encore, pas encore,** se moque-t-il avant de se commander à boire en s'asseyant à côté de moi.** Tu sais où es Carol' ?**

- **En train de choisir une robe, **je soupire.** Prépare-toi au pire Dan.**

- **Tu as choisi la tienne, **me demande Malicia en se posant en face de moi tandis que Charles et Matt prennent les places restantes.

- **Non, **je réponds en songeant que c'est bien le cadet de mes soucis**, faut d'abord que je m'occupe de régler cette histoire de budget…**

- **Le budget ? **fait Daniel –ce qui m'étonne à moitié, il est toujours à songer que la vie réglera toute seule les problèmes-**.**

- **Quand est votre prochain concert, **demande alors Jonathan.

- **C'est qui, qui demande, le préfet ou le fan ? **demande suspicieusement Matt**.**

- **On va pas risquer de se faire découvrir par les préfets !** s'exclame Charles. **Vous avez tendance à plomber l'ambiance dans nos fêtes ! »**

Tandis qu'ils débattent sur l'avenir du groupe de Rock qui fait fureur aux US, _Paramore_, je me mets à rougit violement. C'est moi ou… quelqu'un me fait du pied ? Si j'en juge par l'insistance avec laquelle les yeux verts clairs de Charles me fixent… Par Merlin, je dois être plus rouge qu'une tomate. Dan arque un sourcil en voyant ma tête mais je me contente de l'ignorer pour me lever précipitamment. Je fonce aux toilettes et referme violemment la porte derrière moi.

C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut à la fin ? Me faire mourir de gène ? C'est bien parti pour si c'est le cas ! Je me fixe dans le miroir, avec ma peau rouge et mes taches de sons, on dirait une fraise bien mûre. Je prends une grande inspiration et me force à retrouver un couleur plus normale. Je vais aller lui dire deux mots, histoire de savoir ce qui lui prend. Il n'a jamais parut s'intéresser à moi, alors qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Il n'a pas le droit de jouer avec mes sentiments –sentiments que je n'ai pas d'ailleurs !- C'est un pari c'est ça ? Mon visage se ferme amèrement. Si c'est un pari ça ne m'étonnerait même pas. Je vais aller lui dire de se calmer parce que je ne suis pas du tout attirée. Même si c'est mentir un peu. Beaucoup même.

Lorsque que je sors des toilettes des femmes, forte de cette décision, je me fige sur place. Il m'attend, adossé nonchalamment contre un lavabo.

**« Faut qu'on parle**, je lâche avec fermeté.

- **De quoi ?** réplique-t-il en s'avançant de sa démarche de prédateur.

- **Tu sais très bien de quoi,** je rétorque en le toisant. **Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais je ne suis pas comme tes groupies, ok ?**

- **Je sais,** souffle-t-il alors qu'il est bien trop près de moi à mon goût et que ses doigts se glissent dans mes cheveux.

- **Non ! **je réplique en me dégageant**, je sais très bien comme tu agis, je ne suis pas de celles qu'on berner facilement ! Tu vas me laisser tranquille parce que je sais très bien que tu n'es pas sérieux ! Et en plus je ne suis pas intéressée.**

- **Qui te dit que je ne le suis pas ? **m'apostrophe-t-il en souriant, me coupant la chique. **»**

Je le fixe intensément, essayant de découvrir l'étincelle de moquerie qui doit forcément se trouver dans son regard. Parce qu'il se fout de moi, c'est évident. C'est évident voyons. C'est évident… Par Merlin, faut que j'arrête de fixer ses lèvres… Maintenant !

Trop tard, parce qu'il m'embrasse avant que je n'ai pu m'éloigner de lui. Attendez, pause ! Charles Dinozzo est en train de m'embrasser !

Et je crois bien que j'adore ça.

**« Tu disais quoi déjà,** souffle-t-il en détachant ses lèvres des miennes, **que je t'intéressais pas ? »**

Mon cœur fond comme un esquimau en plein soleil.

OoOo

Ok j'avoue, je ne crois pas du tout à ce qui est en train de m'arriver. Soyons logiques deux secondes, pourquoi parmi toutes les filles il m'a choisit moi ? C'est forcément un signe du destin ou un truc dans ce goût là. Peut être bien que j'ai aussi droit à mon histoire d'amour à la Rochester et Jane Eyre ! Je crois que j'ai enfin droit à mon prince charmant… Faut que je me calme ! Après tout on s'est juste embrassé. Mais c'était pas seulement un baiser, c'était quelque chose de plus vivant que ça. Je ne saurais pas le décrire… Comme un avant goût de l'Eldorado. C'était comme une pâtisserie française. Avec de la crème. Et une pincée de je-ne-sais-quoi qui vous fait vibrer de plaisir. Ça fait frissonner l'être de haut en bas.

Je travaille sans conviction sur ma dissertation. Les yeux dans le vague. Je soupire une énième fois d'ennui. A côté de moi, Lexie dort contre sa copie. Un léger ronflement s'échappe de ses lèvres entre-ouvertes. Heureusement pour elle, Smooter, le prof d'histoire de la Magie, est trop occupé à dessiner un schéma sensé nous aider à comprendre la deuxième guerre des Gobelins. Il se tourne vers nous, essayant de savoir si on suit attentivement ses explications. Je donne un coup de coude à Lexie mais celle-ci marmonne un peu trop bruyamment :

**« Laisse moi dormir sale sorcière, c'est trop tôt ! **

- **Miss Hale,** susurre Smooter en frappant le bureau du plat de la main faisant bondir ma voisine, parfaitement éveillée cette fois. **Daignerez-vous faire l'effort de suivre un temps soit peu mon cours ? Si vous ne vous en sentez pas capable je vous demandai de sortir et de venir en retenue mardi prochain.**

- **Monsieur, **je m'élève alors parce que mardi prochain il y a entraînement pour les pom-pom-girls et que j'ai besoin de ma voltigeuse.** Elle m'a demandé de l'aider pour rattraper ses lacunes tous soirs.**

- **Vraiment ? Miss Hale j'ai du mal à croire mais… Nous verrons bien ce qu'il en est à notre prochaine interrogation. Et toute la bonne volonté de Miss Carbury n'y fera rien se sera retenues jusqu'à Noël ! »**

Lexie qui émerge n'a pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et hoche la tête sans grande conviction. Smooter s'éloigne tandis qu'elle me souffle un merci avant de se frotter les yeux pour se plonger dans la dissertation. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle a fabriqué hier soir, je ne l'ai pas vu en allant me coucher. Sûrement en bonne compagnie si j'en juge par le regard énamouré de Kévin deux rangs devant nous qui la fixe comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. Je ne l'envie pas. Moi aussi maintenant j'ai mon prince et quand ce soir je le verrai à notre rendez-vous dans le parc et qu'il me demandera de sortir avec lui. Je dirais oui.

Parce que je suis amoureuse. Irrévocablement.

OoOo

Je respire par le ventre pour me calmer. Je tripote mes cheveux en me fixe dans la vitre pour arranger une mèches rebelle. Est-ce que je suis belle ? Mes yeux sont pas mal, je suis fine, ma poitrine est bien garnie, mes cheveux châtains sont épais et lumineux et j'ai un joli sourire mais après ? Je me trouve très terne. Maman a raison, je ne suis pas jolie. Heureusement que tu sais faire fonctionner tes neurones, résonne sa voix dans mon esprit alors que contemple mes tâches de rousseurs. Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure de nervosité. Non je n'irais pas !

Je tourne les talons et remonte les marches. Ça se trouve il se moque de moi. C'est vrai, je suis l'archétype de la naïveté en amour. Quoi de plus alléchant pour un prédateur dans son genre ? Et il a bien réussit son coup parce que maintenant je suis dans ses filets. J'ai le cœur qui bouillonne d'envie de le voir et le sang qui se glace à l'idée qu'il se foute de ma gueule. Mais… Il est l'un des meilleurs amis de Matt… Si Matt lui fait confiance pourquoi pas moi ? J'arrête ma course. Mes pensées tourbillonnent. Je meurs d'envie de retrouver le goût de ses lèvres et son odeur de savon… Mais une épine est logée dans mon cœur. Le doute étouffe ma gorge. Pourtant… et si je passais à côté de quelque chose en fuyant ? Si je loupais ma propre histoire d'amour à cause d'un simple doute ?

Je fais volte-face et descend précipitamment les escaliers. Je fais attention à ne pas me rétamer et sort dans le parc. Le vent frais balaie mes doutes, mon être s'affole d'avance. Je tripote mes cheveux, espère que ma robe de sorcière est sans tâches, je lisse ma cravate aux couleurs de ma maison et m'enfonce dans le parc. Les ombres se découpent sur l'herbe frissonnant sous la caresse du vent. Je l'aperçois enfin près du lac. Il paraît bien plus calme et sûr de lui que moi. Il a l'air confiant de ses sentiments… Je dois lui faire confiance, chuchote mon cœur en émoie. Je laisse mon esprit s'emplir de ces mots, avec délectation. Le doute s'efface à l'instant où il me sourit.

**« Salut,** fait-il en s'approchant.

- **Salut !** je réponds en souriant –et probablement en rougissant-. **»**

Tout est parfait, comme une scène écrite par Gaskell. Alors que je le rejoins, mon pied accroche une racine. Je cris d'étonnement et m'étale à terre. Génial… L'ambiance est toute suite, moins romantique. Il rit doucement et m'aide à relever. Je rougis violement et tente de retrouver mon assurance et époussetant les vêtements. Manque de pot, il ne me laisse pas le temps de reprendre contenance.

**« C'est moi qui te met dans un tel état,** se moque-t-il en constatant que je suis aussi rouge qu'une fraise.

- **Pas du tout !** je proteste en me drapant dans le peu de dignité qu'il me reste.

- **Ah bon…**, souffle-t-il en m'attrapant par la taille pour poser sa bouche contre la mienne. **»**

Je me laisse aller à son étreinte et répond avec passion à son baiser. C'est totalement différent de mes autres relations. Beaucoup plus passionné et chaud. Ça fait fondre mon cœur comme de la guimauve. Mon ventre se tord de plaisir tandis que je glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux blonds. Lorsqu'il se détache de moi, c'est pour planter ses yeux dans les miens. Je lui souris.

**« Sors avec moi Tina. »**

Et j'ai dit oui.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, alors... On découvre peu à peu Tina et le reste des personnages donc on aimerait beaucoup votre avis sur eux ^^ (Dan, Matt, Charle, Jon, Caro etc...) Ainsi que sur les évènements !<em>

_ Bref et savoir qui vous aimez le plus parmi cette bande de bras cassés :D En tout cas même si vous n'avez pas de préférence, une review pour dire que vous avez aimé et ce qui vous a fait rire sera vraiment très appréciée !^^_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour, bonjour !_

_Bon je sais plus quoi mettre de nouveau... Donc bon restons simples ;p : Merci à nos reviewsers *on vous aime !* et aux gens qui lisent sans se manifester ...*no comment*  
><em>

_Bref ! Allez hop, embarquement immédiat dans le jet "Lexie" pour un chapitre détonnant ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Capable de tout !<br>**

**-Alors, c'est ça que j'ai refusé en Quatrième Année ? **s'enquit Charles, son bras sous ma nuque

**-Troisième, **corrigeais-je comme un automatisme. **On était en Troisième Année. Et j'aurais certainement pas été si **_**gentille **_**avec toi à cette époque-là, tu as bien fait de patienter.**

Nus tous deux, allongés dans le grand lit de la Salle-sur-Demande, j'observe le plafond tandis qu'il me caresse les cheveux. J'ai entendu plus d'une fois que le grand Charles Dinozzo était une bête de sexe… bien que j'ai connu plus talentueux, je dois dire que ce n'était pas qu'une rumeur. J'ai plus que hâte de raconter ça à Rogie ! Il va enrager –et j'aime quand il enrage- de s'apercevoir que je suis bien plus avancée que lui dans nos petits challenges annuels… lui qui n'a même pas su attirer l'attention de son précieux professeur de botanique. Là, dans l'obscurité et dans les bras du beau-gosse attitré de Poudlard, je jubile à un point à peine imaginable.

Je me retourne pour m'appuyer contre le torse musclé du blond et je lui souris avec défi :

**-Mais quand même… je dois dire que je m'attendais à mieux, à plus… comparé à ta réputation, tes performances sont assez décevantes, Charly-chéri.**

Il arque un sourcil, toujours aussi étonné qu'on mette en doute ses capacités physiques et au lit. Une personne prétentieuse est tellement manipulable… Je me retiens d'éclater de rire quand il me renverse sur le lit brutalement et, férocement, se met en tête de me couvrir le cou de baisers.

Quoi ? C'est vrai, non ? Ce ne serait pas très respectueux de se bidonner quand on attend de vous que vous gémissiez de plaisir… ? Le truc c'est que je m'ennuie à chaque fois, maintenant. Détrompez-vous, j'adore l'acte sexuel mais… je sais pas trop, il manque toujours un truc qui me laisse sur ma faim. Rassurez-vous, je n'attends pas que mon frère d'arme –quoi, on dit bien que l'amour est une guerre en soit, non ?- sorte un fouet et des menottes ! Je sais que je vire souvent du côté obscur –« Tu n'offriras point ton innocence avant le mariage… et tu n'adresseras pas la parole à des inconnus, tu ne feras usage d'aucune sorte de dépendance… et puisqu'on y est, évite aussi les coudes sur la table, on n'est pas à la foire ! »- mais je n'en suis pas encore rendue à là. Qui sait, si je continue à m'emmerder, peut-être que… Quoi ? C'est une possibilité, non ?

OoOo

**-Tiens, Miss Hale a découché cette nuit ? **m'apostrophe Tina dès que je pénètre dans le dortoir, avec un gigantesque sourire.

**-Oui, et je vais de ce pas me recoucher ! **lui révélais-je en me dirigeant vers mon lit.

Mais, en riant, elle m'agrippe le bras et me traine vers la salle-de-bain, me souhaite joyeusement une bonne douche et verrouille la porte en me prévenant qu'elle ne me laissera quitter la pièce que quand je serais fin prête pour me rendre en cours. Et elle finit son discours par un léger éclat de rire. Non… se pourrait-il que celle qui siège dans tous les grandes collectivités de l'école se drogue à l'extasie ? Non, parce que pour être autant extatique –c'est le mot- faut au moins ça ! Ou alors… Madame la préfète-en-chef serait-elle une chanceuse amoureuse qui voit ses sentiments partagés ? Veinarde, tiens ! Et puis, d'habitude, c'est en bougonnant qu'elle me retient de sécher les cours ou de trainasser dans le lit, pas en chantonnant _Hakuna Matata. _Bon, ok, c'est moi qui chante ça mais elle est à deux doigts de m'accompagner, ce matin !

Avant de me rendre dans la douche, je prends ma part de drogue sorcière, histoire de me mettre dans l'ambiance.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je sors, bien plus à l'attaque pour cette journée, et je vois qu'en effet Tina m'attend en lisant un livre, assise sur mon lit.

**-Je me suis demandé si tu t'étais endormie dans la douche…**

**-ça m'a traversé l'esprit mais je me suis dit que t'aurais été cap de défoncer la porte et de me laver toi-même… donc bon, entre deux maux…, **commençais-je.

**-… il faut savoir choisir le moindre, **achève-t-elle en souriant toujours aussi largement.

C'est qu'elle nierait même pas, cette cinglée ! Psychopathe ! Je le savais, depuis le début, qu'elle ne tournait pas rond… on ne peut pas accepter autant de boulot et de responsabilité, et prétendre être saine d'esprit !

**-On va manger ? **me demande-t-elle.

**-Attends… pourquoi on respecterait ton amour pour la bouffe alors qu'on méprise mon adoration pour mon pieu ? **m'irritais-je.

Mais c'est trop tard, elle m'a déjà re-agrippé le bras pour me tirer vers la sortie du dortoir.

OoOo

Nunie, très matinale qu'elle est –je sais, il y a des gens d'une espèce vraiment étrange…-, a déjà terminé son petit-dèj' et me regarde, en secouant la tête d'incompréhension, somnoler au-dessus de mon bol de café au lait. Rogie n'est carrément pas là il ne descend qu'une fois sur quatre prendre son petit-dèj, le matin. Il est comme moi, manger c'est pas sa tasse de thé. D'ailleurs, j'aime pas le thé.

**-Zombi. Véritable zombi, **commente Nunie, effondrée. **Mais le pire c'est que tu restes toujours aussi sexy et que les mecs bavent toujours autant devant tes courbes, alors que c'est déjà beau que t'arrives à mettre un pied devant l'autre sur tes escarpins de trente centimètres. **

**-J'avoue…, **approuve Jessica en soupirant.

**-Humpff, **grommelais-je en remuant mollement mon café –seule chose que j'arrive à digérer le matin.

Jessica, blonde aux yeux mélange de bleu, de gris et de vers, avec de gros seins et un ventre plat. Future mannequin de lingerie. C'est surement ce qu'elle marquera sur son CV. Cette fille est l'une de mes prétendues plus proches amies. C'est pour ça qu'elle est assez populaire à Poudlard. Elle est souvent dans mes basques, mange près de moi. Il arrive qu'elle soit assise à côté de moi dans les cours et elle est toujours invitée à mes soirées. Elle me fait profondément pitié mais elle est supportable. Elle ne parle pas trop, me complimente sans cesse et me rend tous les services que je veux… alors à côté des pintades qui veulent absolument se confier à moi –« Crowford m'a trompée avec ma sœur ! », « j'ai pris 0.5 gramme, c'est affreux ! Ce midi, je me fais vomir ! », « j'ai acheté la même veste, ce week-end, tu l'as payée combien, ma chérie ? »-, je dois dire que Jessie est un ange. En plus, je crois bien qu'elle est sincère dans ses paroles et m'admire autant qu'elle m'adore réellement, donc…

Autour de moi, les plus belles filles et les plus beaux mecs de Poufsouffle sont entassés. Je connais pas le nom de la moitié mais je m'en fiche. Je suis l'amie –et plus si affinité- de tout Poudlard, comme dit Nunzia. Je ne fais aucun racisme, aucune intolérance et aucun tri. Beau comme moche, ennuyant comme captivant, bête comme intelligent, riche comme pauvre… j'accepte la compagnie de qui le veut. C'est pour ça que je suis aussi populaire. Je ne suis pas comme ces filles qui méprisent les laides. La beauté, pour moi, ne veut rien dire. Du coup, les moins populaires m'adulent et me considèrent quasiment comme leur déesse. Et comme il y a bien plus d'impopulaires que de populaires… j'ai nullement eu de difficulté de devenir la reine de Poudlard. En fait, je le suis depuis ma Quatrième année et ça se renforce chaque jour. Je peux détruire des amitiés très solides si je le souhaite, faire casser les plus beaux couples si je le désire et même faire s'auto-anéantir n'importe qui… pour ça, je n'ai qu'un mot à dire. Mais je ne le fais jamais car je sais bien que ce n'est pas en abusant de son pouvoir qu'on le préserve. Et je ne veux pas seulement le préserver mais l'élever encore et encore.

**-Alexane…, **bafouille une voix masculine dans mon dos.

Je soupire. Kevin Brosh, le seul à utiliser tout le temps mon prénom en entier. Si tous les mecs de Poudlard feraient n'importe quoi pour avoir une chance avec moi –ce que peu ont, au final, malgré ce que tout le monde croit…-, Kevin en mourrait de bonheur si je lui cédais seulement une minute de mon temps. Seulement, il est bien le seul de l'école à qui je ne ferais jamais ce cadeau. Car lui, c'est différent… certains m'admirent, d'autres veulent juste me sauter –ceux-là peuvent toujours continuer à se branler devant ma photo, ils n'auront que ça-, d'autres sont amoureux de moi. Mais lui, lui est littéralement fou de moi. Rien qu'à la façon dont il me dévore continuellement du regard, je sens bien la différence et bien que je ne croie pas en l'amour, je respecte quand même celui des autres. Celui de mon père pour ma mère, par exemple. Et je ne veux certainement pas faire espérer à Kevin qu'il puisse arriver ne serait-ce que la moindre chose qui ne soit pas hypocrite entre nous. Donc, il est le seul que j'envois balader et que j'ignore.

Mais il ne se lasse pas, bien au contraire ! Il m'envoi des bouquets de fleurs, des lettres, des cadeaux à la moindre occasion, et il me suit bien trop souvent à mon goût. Il est même arrivé plus d'une fois qu'il soit mêlé à une baston avec un type, avec qui j'aurais eu une relation –ou avec qui Kevin a cru que j'ai eu une relation.

Nunzia me lance un regard qui veut bien dire « sois cassante, ma cocotte, ou je te le ferais payer ! ». Derrière ses airs de rien-ne-m'atteind, Nunie croit pertinemment en l'amour… et elle s'attendrie beaucoup trop face à l'attitude de Kevin à mon goût. Du coup, j'ai pas intérêt de mal me comporter avec lui ou elle me publierait une photo de moi, à l'âge de quatre ans, le cul à l'air. Par mal me comporter, c'est-à-dire, jouer avec ses sentiments.

** -De l'air, Brosh ! **claquais-je, sans me retourner.

**-Mais je voulais seulement te souhaiter une bonne…**

**-T'as pas compris, trou du c' ? Lexie peut pas te piffrer, toi et ta gueule de tapette ? **ricane un mec, un peu plus loin.

**-On t'a pas sonné, Mulscovitch ! **grince Nunzia, venimeuse. **Tu devrais plutôt te garder de tout commentaire après ton article de **_**TID ! **_

_TID _est l'abréviation que tout le monde utilise pour le journal de Nunie _Ton intimité est ta Décadence _est trop long à dire pour de pauvres adolescents en pleine crise hormonale et les initiales TIETD, bien trop nombreuses. Donc c'est devenu _TID _ à prononcer _Tid. _

Ah, tiens, le gros lourdaud s'appelle Mulscovitch ? Depuis que je rejette de façon permanente Kevin, depuis maintenant le début de notre Cinquième année, toute la gente masculine, ou presque, se moque de lui. Et je ne peux rien faire. Si j'intervenais, Kevin se ferait des idées et croirait qu'il a une chance… et c'est bien la dernière chose dont j'ai envie.

Pas qu'il soit moche. C'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un canon, il est plutôt dans la moyenne de beauté nationale mais… comme je l'ai déjà dit, je me contre-fous des apparences. Et Kevin ne pourra jamais m'aller, c'est comme ça.

** -Bonne journée, Brosh, **énonçais-je, le ton lui faisant bien comprendre que la « conversation » est close et qu'il doit s'en aller.

Et il s'en va. Nunzia me sourit, apparemment satisfaite de mon attitude.

OoOo

**-… j'aime tout particulièrement l'espèce des Orchidées Boudeuses mais j'avoue que celles-ci ont un parfum enivrant et…, **baratine Rogie avec un demi-sourire, tout ce qu'il y a de plus discrètement charmeur.

Personne dans la classe ne voit le spectacle de la même façon que moi, bien sûr. Ils sont tous parfaitement agacés et persuadés que Rogie fait dans le léchage-de-botte monumentale, histoire d'avoir une note excellente au prochain exercice pratique de Botanique… Mais moi qui connais parfaitement mon meilleur ami, son homosexualité et son petit challenge je vois très bien qu'il fait suavement du gringue à Simson, qui ne remarque rien de suspect non plus. Il est juste infiniment flatté qu'un élève soit aussi cultivé et intéressé par sa matière.

Je suis entre Tina et Jessica qui sont toutes deux bien concentrées sur leurs pots d'Orchidée du Venezuela. Mais moi, je compte bien ne pas laisser mon Rogie adoré continuer sa Mission-Drague. Après tout, il m'a bien ridiculisé devant Charles à la bibliothèque pour m'empêcher de réussir à l'avoir dans mon lit… d'ailleurs, je ne lui ai pas encore dit que j'avais réussi. Un énorme sourire se place sur mon visage à cette idée il va être vert !

**-Monsieur ! J'arrive pas à trouver les racines de cette saloperie de fleur ! **me plaignis-je bien fort en levant du même coup la main.

Et hop ! Je casse l'ambiance, j'énerve le prof qui trouve honteux de traiter sa fleur de « saloperie », j'attire son attention et, en plus, je le force à venir m'aider. Rogie, après un petit tremblement de colère et de frustration, m'offre un sourire complice accompagné d'un regard qui dit clairement « je t'aime, ma vipère préférée… mais qu'est-ce que t'es garce ! Oh que je suis fière de toi… ! ».

**-C'est pas compliqué, quand même, Miss Hale ! Vous le faîtes exprès ou…, **s'agace Simson, en restant calme tout de même.

Si vous saviez !

OoOo

**-Espèce de traîtresse,** me lance Rogie dés que nous nous retrouvons en dehors des serres et que nous marchons, tous les deux vers le prochain cours.

** -Han ! Qu'ai-je fait ? **minaudais-je avec une fausse moue de tristesse.

**-Quand je pense que je l'avais là, juste à côté de moi et qu'il ronronnait gentiment alors que je le caressais dans le sens du poil… et que t'as tout foutu en l'air, espèce de garce ! **me dit-il en riant à moitié.

C'est ça, rigole, mon trésor… tout ça parce qu'il est persuadé qu'il a quand même une longueur avance sur moi.

**-Et tu sais pas le plus jouissif ! Ça va beaucoup te plaire, j'en suis sûre… devine où j'étais cette nuit ! **déclarais-je.

Il me regarde un instant en haussant les sourcils puis, stoppe soudainement ses pas alors que son regard s'écarquille d'horreur. Tandis que, sautillant presque, je continue ma route.

**-Tu n'as pas… pas… déjà ? **s'exclame-t-il.

Un rire doucereusement moqueur m'échappe alors qu'il reprend sa marche, accélère le pas pour revenir à ma hauteur.

**-Quoi « déjà » ? **fis-je mine de ne pas comprendre, en souriant d'un air innocent.

**-Oh… oh, la pute ! **lâche-t-il, furieux. **On est seulement à un mois et demi de la rentrée et t'as déjà… la pute ! **

J'éclate de rire tandis qu'il me dépasse, le pas on-ne-peut plus rageur et bousculant n'importe qui est sur son chemin. Et je l'imagine très bien, répéter avec colère tout au long du chemin qui nous mène à notre prochain cours « Comment… ? Déjà… ? La pute ! ». Ça, c'est du Rogie tout craché, injurieux pour même pas un sou… j'adore quand il est mauvais joueur !

**-Et ben, Rogie a l'air furax ! C'est toi qui l'a mis en rogne, Lexie ? **me demande Daniel en arrivant à son tour à ma hauteur.

A côté de lui, Matt m'offre un simple sourire de circonstance. Oui, vous savez le sourire banale, un peu forcé, de ceux que vous croisé par hasard et que vous connaissez vite fait… bref, le genre de sourire insignifiant. C'est pas comme si on ne s'était jamais aimé quand on est sortis ensemble en Troisième Année. On n'était que des gosses qui savent que « sortir avec quelqu'un » fait plus in. Et puis, j'étais pas aussi populaire et fallait bien que je me fasse la main… comme lui, surement. Il avait pas encore créé son groupe avec ses deux potes et Malicia. D'ailleurs, qui se rappelle qu'on ait été un jour ensemble ? Si ça se trouve, lui-même l'a oublié… Mon premier petit-ami… je vais fondre en larme, tiens, pour la peine !

Daniel, ou Dan comme tout le monde l'appelle, un pas si grand mais plutôt craquant guitariste. Qui a son lot d'admiratrices énamourés qui maudissent Caroline, sa peste de petite-amie. Il a de superbes cheveux châtains –son fétichisme- et d'aussi beaux yeux bruns quasiment toujours rieurs. D'ailleurs, pas étonnant puisqu'il est le p'tit rigolo de la classe –et de l'école-, ne tenant pas en place et ne gardant jamais une connerie pour lui. Insolent et parfois amateur de blagues pas drôles mais, et je ne sais pas trop comment il fait, qui font rire tout le monde quand même… c'est simple, tout le monde l'adorent ! Moi-même je dois avouer que je m'entends bien avec lui… c'est en fait le seul de son groupe de musique avec qui je n'entretiens pas des relations « amicales » de façon hypocrite.

Je me demande d'ailleurs si Charles leur a dit pour notre petite liaison. Surement que non. En même temps, c'est qu'une histoire de sexe –et de profit, pour moi. Lui comme moi ne considérons pas notre relation comme amoureuse, c'est juste physique et histoire de faire passer le temps. Que disait ma nourrice, déjà ? Ah oui : « Sans sentiment, tu ne coucheras point… ». Oups, trop tard !

**-Moi ? Jamais je n'en serais capable, tu sais bien, Danette ! **répondis-je.

**-Et moi qui pensais qu'avec les grandes vacances, t'oublierais ce surnom débile…, **grommela-t-il, l'air boudeur.

**-Il te va si bien ! Pas vrai, Matt ? **m'enquis-je en tournant mon regard vers son ami.

**-A merveille ! **répond celui-ci

Règle très importante pour être appréciée de tout le monde : ne jamais exclure personne d'une conversation. Ça fait toujours plaisir à quelqu'un quand vous lui tendiez des perches pour l'amener à participer à une conversation, même si elle ne le concerne pas.

**-Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi vous ne repreniez pas ce tube avec votre groupe… **_**Tout le monde se lève pour Daniel, Daniel ! **_chantais-je, en lançant un regard moqueur à Dan.

**-Bah tiens, cap de le chanter à notre prochain concert ? On te fera une petite place sur scène, t'inquiète ! **me lance-t-il. **Pas vrai, Matt ? **

**-Et avec le plus grand plaisir ! **assure-t-il, narquois.

**-ça va pas ? Jamais, j'irais me ridiculiser à chanter cette connerie ! En plus, on va me prendre pour une de vos groupies hystériques…**

**-C'est comme tu veux…**

**-On pensait bien que t'avais pas le cran nécessaire…**

**-Bah, pas grave, c'est pas vraiment une déception en soit…**

**-Ouais, on s'en doutait, hein, mec ?**

**-Grave mais on est un peu déçus quand même…**

**-Ouais, un peu quand même…**

Je m'arrête. Alors, comme ça, ils me cherchent ?

**-Hep, hep, hep ! **lâchais-je, en relevant le menton avec un sourire supérieur. ** Vous voulez que je vous vole la vedette ? Parfait ! Mais faudra pas venir pleurer, après, mes trésors ! **

Ils font mine de mettre leur main devant leur bouche en murmurant un « Oh, non, tout mais pas ça… » avec une symbiose qui est tout à leur honneur. Mais je ne me laisse pas impressionnée pour autant et me glisse entre eux deux, enroulant un bras autour de leurs tailles –j'aurais bien essayé leurs épaules mais je suis trop petite…- et leur susurre :

**-Je suis très riche, très sexy et très modeste… mais je crois que le pire pour vous, c'est que je sois si imbattable… bah, on verra bien, hein ? Soignez vos voix surtout, vous en aurez besoin pour reprendre le refrain. **

Je colle une bise sur la joue de Matt, le seul célibataire, et les quitte, le sourire aux lèvres. Cool, elle va se taper la honte, doivent-ils se dire. Le truc c'est que la reine de Poudlard ne se tape pas la honte, elle assure le spectacle !

* * *

><p><em>On attend vos réactions avec impatience ! :D<em>

_Chapitre suivant prévu pour le début de la semaine prochaine :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou, tout le monde ! *entrée en scène des stars... lunettes de soleil et, bien sûr, le petit chien gadget fourré dans un sac Prada... Quoi, vous n'avez jamais été VIP dans un autre vie ? xD*_

_Bref, avant de vous laissez tout le loisir de pouvoir admirer à votre aise l'ampleur de l'adoration que cette chère Tina porte à tout ce qu'on pourrait appeler vulgairement bouffe, on tient quand même à remercier ceux qui prennent la peine et le temps de cliquer sur le charmant bouton -et remarquez un peu la magnificence de ce bouton !- Review ! Que ferions-nous sans vous ? *O* Serieusement -si, si, ça nous arrive... parfois ;D-, ça nous réchauffe le coeur, merci._

_Voilà, voilà, bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 L'art culinaire il connaît pas ?<strong>

La tarte aux pommes reste l'un de mes desserts préférés. C'est tout simple, ça paye pas de mine mais quand c'est délicatement dorée et que les pommes sont mûres, ça vous entraîne dans un autre univers. Je me rappelle des tartes de ma grand-mère, et à chaque fois que je croque dans une part je me retrouve des années en arrière à essayer d'avoir la plus grosse tranche de la tarte d'où s'élevait une délicate odeur enivrante. On n'en fait plus des aussi bonnes maintenant.

Qu'est ce que je m'ennuie…

Regardez moi ces midinettes qui croient avoir reçut leurs badges de « fille cool » en entrant chez les pom-pom-girls. Elles sont là à papoter depuis dix minutes en faisant sans entrain leurs enchaînements alors que le match est pour demain. Je serre les dents pour continuer à avoir une expression calme et détenue alors qu'en réalité je ne sais pas ce qui me retient d'aller leur dire de dégager du terrain si c'est pour parler des yeux de Charles. Qui est à moi accessoirement. Non pas que se soit ça qui m'énerve non… non… pas du tout voyons… Bon. Ok si, ça m'énerve ! Ça m'énerve qu'elles croient avoir leurs chances alors qu'en vérité il sort avec moi ! Le problème c'est qu'on ne le montre à personne. On se retrouve le soir, on discute. Je ris beaucoup, relâchant la pression endossée toute la journée. Il m'embrasse et me serre dans ses bras. Tout est parfait.

Si ce n'est que personne n'est au courant. D'un autre côté, c'est pas plus mal. Etre le centre des discussions à Poudlard parce que vous sortez avec le chanteur des _Dust Fingers_, nommé BG par toute l'école et recevoir les foudres des groupies, les regards assassins, les rumeurs…. Non merci. C'est discret et c'est tant mieux. C'est comme si ces moments n'appartenaient qu'à nous. Toute l'école ne s'introduit pas entre nous, leurs langues avides de ragots claquant dans l'atmosphère et détruisant tout. Je crois que lui aussi ne veut pas de ça et que c'est pour cela que d'un accord tactique nous faisons semblant de rien en la présence des autres. Et puis ça a un côté très excitant, comme si c'était interdit. Comme la romance dans Les Hauts de Hurlevent entre Catherine et Heathcliff.

Je vois du coin de l'œil Daisy me lançait un regard mauvais. Je l'ignore royalement bien qu'un léger frisson me parcourt l'échine. Comme si ses yeux me marquaient au fer rouge de leur haine. Si je suis consciente que beaucoup de gens à Poudlard ne peuvent pas m'encadrer, comme Roger le pote de Lexie ou Isabella la sœur de Charles, je n'en reste pas moins indifférente. Pourtant, s'il y a bien une personne dont le mépris me glace, c'est elle. Daisy Price. Elle, contrairement à tous les autres, ne cache pas sa haine envers moi. Elle préfère le montrer à tout le monde, comme pour prouver qu'elle n'est pas une lâche comme eux. Et ça me fait un peu flipper d'ailleurs. Peut être que c'est parce qu'elle me fait des coups bas, a brûlé mes livres de cours l'année dernière, volé mon uniforme de pom-pom-girl, cassé mon insigne de chef. Et bien d'autres encore c'est certain. Je pense que c'est pour ça que je me méfie d'elle plus que tout autre élève ici à Poudlard. Parce qu'elle ne recule devant rien pour me faire du tord, et qu'en plus elle ne laisse jamais de preuve. Elle reste immaculée comme la neige.

**« On se concentre les filles ou je n'hésiterai pas à vous virer de l'équipe même si le match est demain, **je dit calmement mais fermement**, ne me tentais pas, ok ? Et ça vaut surtout pour toi Isabella !**

**- T'osera jamais n'est-ce pas Tina, **me susurre Isabella proche de moi. **Tu sais très bien que si tu me vires, personne ne…**

- **Tu veux parier,** je lui dis sur le ton de la plaisanterie alors que mon regard est aussi dur que la banquise. **»**

Elle me fixe avec étonnement, comme si elle devinait ce qui se dissimule derrière mon masque d'amabilité et de gentillesse. Comme si elle prenait conscience que Tina Carbury n'est pas la bonne petite poire qu'elle croyait. Après une moue dédaigneuse, elle rentre dans les rangs et je reprends le control de l'équipe. Il n'y a guère que Lexie qui papote encore avec Jessica mais je fais semblant de ne rien voir. Elle m'amuse avec ces grimaces et son faux sourire, ses compliments qu'elle jette avec une hypocrisie à peine feinte.

C'est vraiment amusant.

OoOo

Mon ventre pousse un gémissement caractéristique tandis que je cours en direction de la grande salle. Je grogne de mécontentement en essayant d'oublier les gargouillements si familiers. Tout ça c'est à cause de cette petite gamine de Serdaigle qui pleurait aux toilettes sur son sort de pauvre fille. Gabriella Sanchez, qui vient de se faire jeter par un Gryffondor pour sa meilleure amie ayant eu une liaison avec le dit ex-petit ami alors qu'elle sortait avec. Mais tout ça c'est de la faute d'Amanda Bins qui a découvert le secret et a tout dit, du coup maintenant toute l'école est au courant et Gabriella passe pour la cocu sans ami. J'ai du passer trois-quarts d'heure, et louper ainsi mon déjeuné, pour la réconforter… C'est pour ça que maintenant je suis en retard pour le cours d'éducation sexuelle -parce que la meilleure amie de Gabriella qui a couché avec l'ex de Gabriella, est tombée enceinte de cet ex-. Etant le troisième cas de ce genre depuis ce début d'année, Valérian a pris des mesures et instauré ce nouveau cours pour que l'on devienne « des adultes responsables ». Conséquence : cours d'éducation sexuelle pour tout le monde.

J'ouvre discrètement la porte, constate que je suis bel et bien la dernière puisque Lexie est au fond entre Nunzia et Roger. Entourée de sa cours de bécasses. Il y a tout les gens de ma promo qui braquent leurs yeux mornes d'ennuis sur moi. Je rougis et balbutie une excuse à Simson, le prof de botanique chargé de la tâche ardue d'éduquer nos pulsions sexuelles. Je remarque une place près de Caro et Dan et me faufile jusqu'à eux. Mon pied accroche quelque chose et la seconde suivante je m'étale à terre en un faible cri qui fait se retourner toute la salle vers moi. Je deviens pivoine et le regard satisfait de Daisy se pose sur moi. Cet accident n'avait rien d'accidentel. Elle détoure son regard et contient un gloussement tandis que je serre les dents. Une main se tend vers moi et me relève.

**« Toujours à terre à ce que je vois, **rit Charles.

**- T'as remarqué ? **Je souffle en sentant la naissance d'une bosse sur mon front.

**- C'est-ce qui te rend craquante, **répond-t-il avec malice, me faisant rougir.

**- Hey ! Charles, Tina ! V'nez ya de la place, **s'écrit Dan aussi discret qu'une poire dans un panier de pomme.

- **A-t-on vraiment le choix, **je fais avec humour en prenant place à côté de lui alors que Caro ronronne dans ses bras.

**- Tina, **souffle Mi des étoiles plein les yeux, **j'ai demandé à Roger pour le bal ! Il a dit oui ! Tu te rends compte ? Il a dit oui ! OUI ! »**

Je reste un moment stupéfaite. Attendez… Roger avec Mi ? Mais ça devait pas du tout se passer comme ça ! Et Jonathan dans tout ça ? Il avait prévu de lui demander ce soir, parce que Mi et lui sont tout les deux dans le club d'athlétisme ! Le pauvre, évincé par Roger qui est bien moins mignon que lui et certainement moins sympas. J'enrage de savoir qu'un de mes amis va avoir de la peine à cause de ce mec qui me parait depuis toujours très étrange. Voir trop. Il a une réputation de bête de sexe et pourtant on ne le voit jamais avec une fille. Il ne sort jamais avec personne. Et je n'ai pas envie que Mi devienne son quatre heure lors du bal. Je vais le tenir à l'œil ce Serdaigle !

Je jette un coup d'œil dans sa direction, il trône en roi à côté de Lexie à l'autre bout de la salle. Très absorbé dans le monologue de Samson sur le préservatif, posant des questions qui font rougir plus d'une fille dans la salle –et sourire Lexie apparemment amusée de toute cette candeur-. Je tourne mon attention sur le prof de Botanique en train de nous faire une démonstration sur comment mettre un préservatif.

Attendez c'est moi où il se sert d'un concombre ! Et le respect de la nourriture dans tout ça ? Le légume ne pourra plus être manger et après je m'étonne qu'il n'y ai jamais de quoi se resservir de concombres à la crème ! C'est un scandale ! La nourriture mérite d'être traiter avec décence ! L'art culinaire il connaît pas ? C'est un art ! Ça ne sert pas à être un vulgaire pénis de substitution ! Ah non ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, c'est moi qui vous le dis. C'est un scandale ! Je fulmine sur ma chaise en lançant des regards assassins à ce violeur de l'intégrité de la cuisine.

Et en plus j'ai faim !

**« Un choco-grenouille,** me propose Dan en me tendant discrètement un paquet à moitié entamé alors que mon ventre émet des bruits caractéristiques.

- **Pas de refus,** je marmonne en m'en servant une large poignée.

- **Hey ! J'ai dit un ! Pas tout le paquet**, s'écrit Daniel en reprenant son paquet pour le mettre hors de ma portée, **espèce de goinfre !**

- **Le terme de dégustatrice me parait plus approprié**, je réplique en souriant et avalant les sucreries en un soupir de satisfaction.

- **Ogresse, **siffle-t-il en constatant qu'il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de chocolats. **Tu ne penses qu'à manger !**

- **Tu veux qu'on parle de tes cheveux, **je rétorque en les lui ébouriffant savamment ce qui a le don de l'exaspérer au plus haut point.

- **Arrête, **s'écrit-il en me balançant le paquet de choco-grenouilles comme moyen d'autodéfense de sa précieuse chevelure. **»**

Je l'évite habillement, et les bonbons vont percuter la tête de Charles qui est avachi sur sa chaise apparemment passionné par les maladies sexuellement transmissibles. Il manque de tomber du siège sur lequel il se balance. Quelques élèves rient, -dont Dan et moi- mais un regard perçant de Charles les faits taire aussi sec -dont pas Dan et moi-. Ce qui n'a pas empêché l'attention de Simson de se porter dans notre direction. Apparemment heureux de se trouver une proie de choix, il sourit sarcastiquement à Charles le toisant avec mépris.

**« Monsieur Dinozzo, vous devez vous y connaître pour oser ainsi déranger le cours, venez donc m'aider à faire la démonstration. »**

Charles lance un regard malicieux puis se lève quand même en lançant narquoisement au passage.

**« J'en sais certainement plus que vous effectivement. »**

Matt et Dan éclatent de rire, tandis que Caro lève les yeux au ciel, consternée par tant d'enfantillages. Mi, indifférente à l'altercation, dévore des yeux Roger qui semble foudroyer du regard mon petit ami. Lexie paraît, au contraire, beaucoup s'amuser. Le reste des élèves –féminin particulièrement vu les petits gloussements de dindes-, se pâme alors que Charles vient se poster nonchalamment à côté de Simson qui ressemble à une carpette défraichie du bureau de Valérian à côté du regard vert et du sourire ravageur du chanteur des _Dust Fingers_. Une pointe de fierté me fait sourire niaisement. Il est à moi.

OoOo

**« Excellent Miss Carbury**, fait du bout des lèvres Tricarno en me rendant ma dissertation sur les loups garous, **Optimal. »**

Je jette à peine un regard à mon impeccable copie. Pourtant je devrais puisque que j'ai bossé comme une dingue dessus et que Tricarno a une réputation de peau de vache –Lexie et Mi en savent quelque chose-. Mais je m'en fiche royalement. J'ai reçut une carte de papa ce matin. Parmi toutes ses critiques sur le mode de communication archaïque et obsolète des sorciers, il m'a apporté des nouvelles qui m'ont passablement plombées le moral. Il a rencontré mon « fiancé » dont maman vante les mérites à tout va. Archibald Dernoncourt. Elle a hâte que je fasse connaissance avec ma future belle-famille dont le prestige a plus de trois siècles. Est-ce tout ce qui lui importe ? Me voir mariée ? A quoi servent mes efforts pour être la meilleure élève si au final mon unique avenir est d'être marié ? La dernière forme d'esclavage encore légale.

Il faudrait que je me résigne à admettre que ma mère ne se préoccupe pas de moi, qu'elle ne voit pas tous les efforts que je fais pour remplir le vide laissé par son fils. Par un frère que j'en viens à maudire de m'avoir laissée assumer toute seule la charge de redorer le blason de notre ancestrale famille. Je ravale mes larmes et m'emmure dernière mon masque de stabilité. Mon cœur est troué, et rien ne pourra recoudre la plaie qui saigne depuis trop longtemps. Les profs me couvrent de compliments et de bonnes notes mais tout cela a-t-il un sens finalement ? A quoi cela sert de me tuer au travail pour être la meilleure alors que ce titre n'a aucune valeur à mes yeux ? A quoi ça sert tout ça ? A rien parce qu'elle ne me regarde pas. A rien. Strictement rien.

A quoi tu sers Tina ? Tu es acheté comme du bétail pour le mariage, tu es aussi invisible que les fantômes de château familial aux yeux de ta mère. Je ne sers qu'à améliorer la vie des élèves à Poudlard. Voilà. C'est tout. Ça vaut peut être tous ces sacrifices… Quand je repense aux yeux pleins d'étoiles de Vanessa lorsqu'elle a appris que j'avais fait plier Valérian pour le budget de ce bal qui lui tient tant à cœur, je me dis que même si je n'arrive pas à atteindre mes rêves, au moins je permets à certains d'avoir le leur. Toutes les filles de Poudlard rêvent de ce bal de fin d'année. Elles l'attendent, elles l'espèrent. Comme la consécration de leurs rêves d'enfants, avant de rentrer dans la vie adulte. Si je permets à ces filles de toucher, ne serait-ce que du bout du doigt, leurs rêves de contes de fées poussiéreux, alors ça va.

Cette quête incessante pour être la fille parfaite en vient à me faire détester cette idyllique perfection. Et je me déteste de courir encore après alors qu'il n'y a jamais eu aucun résultat. Je me déteste de vouloir quelque chose que je haie pour ce qu'il me fait endurer. C'est comme si ma vie n'avait pas réellement de sens.

Quand j'étais enfant, je voulais être écrivain, pirate, princesse, chevalier, cosmonaute, aventurière, cuisinière, chasseuse de fantômes, cueilleuse d'étoiles, rêveuse de jours bleus… Mais la cage dorée se rapproche et je ne vois plus le ciel. Je ne vois plus mes rêves. Les chaines du mariage me cloueront au sol alors que mes ailes ne demandent qu'à s'envoler. Mais c'est peut être le seul moyen. Peut être qu'en sacrifiant mes rêves aux prix des siens… Peut être qu'une flamme de fierté et d'amour brillera dans les yeux de ma mère. Rien que pour moi. Pourquoi ne me regarde-t-elle pas alors que je suis prête à tout pour un vrai baiser de sa part ? Je ferme mes yeux, la vie m'étouffe.

OoOo

Les nuages gris s'amoncellent à l'horizon en cette première semaine d'un novembre froid et pluvieux. La nuit tombe et je suis encore là à regarder cette bande de bras cassés se hâter sans précipitation à la préparation du bal. Je soupire, avec une telle équipe de manchots flemmards, j'en viens à angoisser. Est-ce que tout sera prêt à temps ? Ma lèvre inférieure est sans cesse mordillée. Le stress augmente au rythme des jours qui s'écoulent à une vitesse folle. Heureusement pour moi Vanessa, la sous-présidente du comité, s'active pour trois à encadrer l'achat des objets pour la déco. Ils sont tous là à me regarder en chiens de faïence, attendant que je prenne les choses en mains. Ça en devient pathétique. Mais en même temps il vaut mieux que je dirige tout dans les moindres détails, sinon qui sait quelle catastrophe pourrait survenir !

**« Dan**, j'apostrophe mon ami penché sur la liste des musiques préférés des élèves selon le sondage que j'ai fait passé la semaine dernière, **t'as trouvé le bon DJ ? **

**- Désolée Tina mais c'est pas si facile,** marmonne-t-il en me lançant son regard de chiot désolé qui me fait toujours fondre. **Essaye de mixer du classique avec du rock !**

**- Je veux pas le savoir ! Active-toi un peu s'il te plait !** je fais fermement avant de me replonger dans la liste des invités. **»**

Je devrais peut être pas être aussi dure avec lui… Après tout il a eu une dure journée, Caro a farfouillé dans un magasine de mode pour trouver son costume assorti à sa robe gris perle pour le bal. Moi-même j'ai du passer à la casserole. Elle a annoncé que si elle me laissait gérer ma tenue « les haricots seraient cuits » parce que je choisi toujours mes robes au hasard. Ce qui n'est pas vrai d'ailleurs ! Je les tris d'abord en fonction de leurs couleurs avant d'en commander une au pif ! Résultat j'ai du supporter ses jérémiades à propos des prix qui grimpent, de la qualité qui baisse et de la lenteur de la livraison. Mi a bien mieux gérer que moi cette torture. Faut dire qu'elle boit un bonheur que la chance lui distille comme du petit lait. Elle rayonne depuis que Roger a accepté d'aller au bal avec elle. Elle en devient jolie, ses yeux sont pétillants et son sourire lui confère une douceur qu'elle garde bien trop souvent cachée derrière son indifférence. Même si c'est avec lui, Mi a de la chance d'avoir décroché un partenaire. Les invitations doivent être rendues avant une semaine et trois jours. Et je n'ai toujours pas de cavalier. Ça urge un peu… Même Matt va à la soirée avec une brune sulfureuse de la classe D, Sandra Waxter et la rumeur cour que Lexie va au bal avec l'attrapeur de Gryffondor aussi bête que ses pieds mais mignon. Vanessa y va avec son meilleur ami, tout en rêvant qu'il s'agit de Smooter, le prof d'Histoire de la Magie qui l'embrasse à la dérobée dans les coins sombres de Poudlard.

J'ai remarqué qu'une ambiance romantique s'était emparée de Poudlard. Les filles trépignent, les garçons hésitent, les regards énamourés se croisent, d'autres s'évitent. Le bruit de tous ces cœurs qui battent à la chamade devient assourdissant. Ça me fait rire, ça me fait sourire. Ça me fait aussi souffrir. Parce que moi… Moi je n'ai toujours pas de cavalier. Certes je ne suis pas la seule, Jonathan non plus n'a personne. Je soupire en songeant à lui : son humeur durant nos rondes s'est assombrie depuis que Mi rayonne de bonheur. Il a décidé de boycotter le bal. Moi je n'ai pas cette option là, ma présence est requise. Mais venir sans cavalier… Se serait comme acheter une tartelette aux framboises mais sans les framboises. Mon cerveau s'étouffe d'interrogations. Pourquoi Charles ne me demande-t-il pas de venir avec lui ? Est-ce qu'il a honte de sortir avec une fille trop sérieuse alors qu'il est la coqueluche de la gente féminine de Poudlard ?

**« Tina**, murmure Vanessa, **on a un problème avec le buffet…**

**- Avec le buffet ?** je fais, tout neurone et papilles gustatives en alerte. **Comme ça il y a un problème avec le buffet ?**

**- Je pense qu'il n'y aura pas assez de canapés pour nourrir tout le monde…**

**- Pas assez de canapé,** je manque de m'étouffer d'horreur, **mais c'est pas possible !**

**- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait du coup ne pas faire de buffet et que les gens mangent avant de venir…**

**- QUOI ? Mais… Mais ça va pas être possible ! Et si les gens ont un creux ? La danse ça creuse l'appétit quand même !**

**- Mais on a pas le choix, **dit timidement la Serdaigle. **Le budget n'est pas extensible.**

**- Pas question de ne pas avoir de buffet garni**, j'assène fermement en me penchant sur la liste de nos dépenses, **on va réduire les coûts sur la musique voilà tout !**

**- Quoi** ? s'écrit Dan en bondissant hors de son siège. **La musique est l'âme de la soirée, tu peux pas la sacrifier au profit de la bouffe !**

**- Ecoute Daniel,** je fais calmement comme si je m'adressais à un enfant, **faut savoir faire des sacrifices dans la vie. »**

Et il n'est surtout pas question d'avoir un bal sans buffet ! Se serait comme manger une île flottante sans caramel. Tout simplement inconcevable !

OoOo

Je sors avec regret du bain relaxant. Etre préfète en chef, c'est vraiment le pied ! Un accès presque illimité à la salle de bains des préfets, et aucun couvre feu ! J'enfile mes collants, ma jupe et mon chemisier froissé sans précipitation. Demain c'est vendredi et mis à part le cours de potions, il n'y a rien à faire. Le calme avant la tempête puisque la semaine prochaine c'est les examens de ce trimestre. Mais je suis prête, pour moi les études c'est comme un marathon. Tu cours à ton rythme mais sur la distance tu es la meilleure. Comme la tortue dans la fable « Le Lièvre et la Tortue » de cet auteur français… Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Ah, oui ! La Fontaine ! Qu'est ce que j'adorais lire ces fables dans mon livre, illustré d'image à l'aquarelle… Papa me mimait les histoires de La Fontaine en se servant de mes peluches pour représenter les différents animaux.

Je brosse mes cheveux humides et sentant bon la vanille. Quand j'étais petite c'était ma nourrice qui s'en occupait. Une rigide et vielle femme aigrie qui était avare de compliments et asséchée d'amour. Un vieux pruneau qui me laisser pleurer quand il faisait noir et que les monstres se cachaient dans mon placard. Heureusement, papa se levait toujours pour me serrer contre lui en me racontant les merveilleuses histoires des fées de la nuit qui chassent les monstres des chambres des gentilles petites filles. Elles chantent et de leurs voix cristallines, endorment les méchants. Ils s'endorment pour au moins cent ans, comme la Belle au Bois dormant.

Je sors discrètement de la salle de bain immense et aux mosaïques dignes des récits de l'Odyssée, d'Homère. J'attrape au passage mon roman à moitié entamé que j'ai enfin pu commencer à lire. Cachée derrière la vapeur couleur lavande du bain, j'ai voyagé aux confins du monde. Bien loin de ma vie, une escapade d'une heure, ou deux. Je sors dans le couloir désert et froid. Referme la porte sur l'odeur du savon de Marseille. Mes yeux accrochent sa silhouette adossé au mur d'en face.

**« Charles ?** je m'approche, encombrée de mon livre et du reste de mon uniforme.

**- Salut Tina,** me sourit-t-il dans la pénombre.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et le couvre feu ?** je le taquine, **je pourrais te coller une retenue tu sais.**

**- Essaie**, me provoque-t-il sans quitter son sourire avant de m'embrasser. **»**

Il y a des étincelles dans ma tête, des braises sur mes joues enflammées. Des paillettes dans mon être qui me montent au cerveau comme des bulles de champagne. Mon corps explose de sensations. Mais doigts lâchent tout, avides de lui. Ses mains se glissent sous mon chemisier. Je me raidis brusquement mais il continue son exploration. Je tente de me dégager doucement, pas sûre d'avoir envie de le laisser aller plus loin. Comme pour me contredire, mon être se tend vers lui, instinctivement, comme si mes pulsions prenaient les commandes sans ma permission. Ses baisers m'enivrent et je me laisse aller à ses caresses. Incapable de lui résister, et de me résister.

Lorsque ses mains se portent à mon soutien gorge, mon cerveau sonne l'alarme et en une seconde je me dégage de lui. Les joues en feu, le souffle court. Une vague de désir gronde en moi, prête à me submerger. Je plante mes yeux dans son regard vert. Il me regarde de cette façon qui me fait frissonner, comme si ses yeux brûlaient ma peau pâle.

J'ai une seconde de réflexion, le temps pour lui de revenir prendre possession de mes lèvres. Le temps pour moi de faire taire ma peur. Son souffle dans mon cou me fait perdre pied. Je lâche prise et en plongeant mon regard dans le sien, je lui transmets toutes mes craintes, et ma confiance. Et aussi mon amour. Cette chaleur en moi à qui j'ai enfin pu donner un nom. Cette chaleur qui me fait palpiter et fondre. Cette force qui me fait perdre le control.

Je glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux blonds, enivre mon cœur de son odeur. Lorsqu'il se sépare de mes lèvres en gardant ses mains sur ma peau nue, encore à l'abri de son regard sous mon chemisier, une interrogation se lit dans ses yeux. Je laisse mes craintes au placard et l'embrasse sans pudeur. Prête à m'offrir à cet amour précieux et fragile que j'ai tant désiré.

* * *

><p><em>Quelle fin, hein ? Héhé ! Des commentaires, des menaces de mort ? Nous, on est pas difficiles, on prend tout ;D<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello people *entrée sous applaudissent* et oui et oui c'est nouuuuuuuuuuus ! *o*  
><em>

_Well... GROS GROS MERCI à vous tous qui avit posté la review, ça nous va droit au cœur ! T.T *sort les mouchoirs blancs* ça fait tellement plaisir de nous savoir soutenue dans nos délires ^^_

_Bref, come on !_

_Bonne lecture ;)_

_PS : Nononyme on te remercie pour ta review en espérant qu'elle est la première d'une longue série ;p_

_PPS : est-ce que vous lisez ce qui précède au moins ? Ou c'est inutile ? XD_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : Stone (ou comment faire sauter son chaudron par Alexiane Hale)<br>**

**-… J'en sais rien, c'est ce que cette peau de vache m'a dit, en tout cas, et je compte pas lui laisser croire que…, **étais-je en train d'expliquer alors qu'on traverse un couloir, quand une voix m'interrompit :

**-Salut, Roger…**

Je tourne mon regard vers une grande et maigre noire, accompagnée de cette pimbêche de Ferrars. Merde ! Comment elle s'appelle ? Elle est dans la classe de Nunie et est l'une des meilleures amies de Tina… Je crois que je lui ai jamais causée de toute ma vie, d'ailleurs, mais c'est quoi son fichu nom ?

Mais j'en oublie instantanément cette question quand je remarque son visage qui se partage entre deux sentiments, bien révélateurs quand ceux-ci sont entrelacés… la joie et la gêne. Alors, comme ça cette fille craque pour Roger ? Ça devient intéressant… faut absolument que je me rappelle de son nom !

**-Ah, salut, **répond mon meilleur ami, en souriant vaguement, l'air complètement indifférent.

Mais celle-ci n'a pas l'air de s'en formaliser, elle s'en va avec un sourire encore plus grand, trainant sa blondasse d'amie qui n'a pas pu s'empêcher de me lancer un regard noir. Bah, tiens, fais-toi plaisir !

**-C'était quoi, ça ? **lâchais-je enfin, ébahie.

** -Qu'est-ce qui t'étonnes, exactement, chérie ? Qu'une fille me tape la discute… ? **me demande-t-il, acerbe.

**-Non, que tu lui répondes ! D'ailleurs, c'est qui ? **

**-Amina Mounby, **me répond Nunzia, pensive.

**-Ma cavalière pour le bal, **ajoute Rogie.

**-Ah…, **commentais-je. **Mais t'avais pas déjà dit oui à Sandra ?**

**-Sacha, Lex', Sacha…, **soupire Nunzia, en levant les yeux au plafond.

**-Oui, parce qu'elle me l'avait demandée la première mais je préfère légèrement Amina, **m'apprend-il en haussant les épaules. **J'espère juste qu'elle saura se faire sexy, je veux que Simson en crève de jalousie.**

J'éclate de rire, moqueuse. Comme si Simson allait être jaloux d'une pauvre étudiante…

**-T'en doutes peut-être, trésor ?** me lance Rogie, avec un sourire de défi.

**-C'est même pas que j'en doute, à ce stade-là, ma folle !**

**-Sacha était bien mieux, **déclare alors Nunzia.

**-Hein ? **s'enquit-on, Rogie et moi.

**-Elle, elle n'avait rien à perdre… alors qu'Amina va pas au bal avec toi par intérêt, elle est vraiment sincère. Tu vas lui faire mal.**

**-C'est qu'un bal, enfin, Nunie, **contrais-je. **C'est pas comme s'il lui avait promis quoique ce soit !**

Mais quand il est question d'amour, il n'est même pas question de discuter avec Nunie, même si elle n'apprécie pas particulièrement Amina –très jolie prénom, en passant. Elle hausse un sourcil et le regard qu'elle me lance veut clairement dire « on verra bien ». Roger a son air arrogant et je-m'en-foutiste qui lui va si bien, je suis sûre que c'est à peine s'il a écouté les reproches de notre amie qui a délaissé ses cheveux verts pour une teinte violette, depuis maintenant déjà deux semaines.

**-Toujours pas de cavalier ? **lançais-je à Nunie

**-Toujours pas. Et toi, alors, t'y vas avec qui, finalement ? **me demande-t-elle.

Euh…

**-Tu veux que je te souffle ? **raille Rogie.

**-C'est le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, **répondis-je en lui lançant un regard satisfait.

**-Dont le prénom est perdu entre les compartiments « Mode » et « Sexe », dans la p'tite cervelle de la Reine de Poudlard… N'empêche tu connais toutes les positions du Kama Sutra, plus toutes les marques de lingeries de tous les pays du Monde, mais le prénom de ton cavalier pour le bal, ça, ça reste un mystère !**

**-Comme elle le dit si bien, **ajoute narquoisement Nunzia. **On a la classe ou on ne l'a pas.**

Une question me vient… est-ce que ça mérite que je me vexe ?

OoOo

Je la vois, seule, là, assise sur la pelouse humide, au bord du lac. Des partitions sont étalées tout autour d'elle de façon aussi désordonnée que ses très longs cheveux bruns… elle au moins, elle a compris que c'était classe le mode féroce et sauvage ! Bon, peut-être un peu trop, mais ya de l'idée… Par contre, j'aimerais bien savoir quel bénéfice, elle tire à avoir son visage caché derrière ses cheveux. J'ai jamais su dire si elle était belle ou non, tellement ses traits sont mystérieux. Et la couleur de ses yeux, je ne m'en souviens pas, tant c'est rare qu'on les voie… Je crois que j'ai plus du boulot sur la planche au niveau de son attitude qu'au niveau de son style !

Le parc est désert, elle est la seule dehors. Faut dire, il a cessé de pleuvoir, il y a à peine une demi-heure et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que la pluie reprenne… Enfin, d'ici là, il faut que je remplisse la première étape l'approche.

Puisque j'ai déjà Charles dans mes filets, je m'attaque au reste de mon challenge, histoire de m'avancer… Pour l'instant, Daniel est toujours avec Caroline donc il est hors propos. Par contre, Malicia… Nunzia m'a révélée, après recherches et sérieuses investigations, qu'il ne semblait pas qu'il n'y ait jamais eu plus que de l'amitié entre la bassiste et les autres membres des _Dust Fingers_. Pour tout vous dire, ça m'arrange. Si je pouvais tenter Charles, le plus susceptible de craquer devant de belles jambes, ma victoire n'en serait que plus grande. Bien que je n'aie pas besoin de ça pour gagner mais pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire grandiose ?

Je m'assois auprès d'elle, en souriant largement. Elle redresse la tête et, à travers le rideau que forment ses cheveux emmêlés, j'arrive à cerner tout de même son étonnement. Faut dire, bien que je sois très ouverte aux gens et que j'aille souvent à leur rencontre –que je les connaisse ou non-, je dois lui avoir parlé deux fois depuis notre scolarité.

**-C'est des paroles ou de la musique ? **demandais-je.

**-Des paroles.**

**-Des chansons d'amour ? **insistais-je avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

Elle baisse le menton en haussant les épaules, mollement. Ok, ça va pas être facile…

**-Je dérange peut-être ton inspi…**

**-Pas du tout, **me coupe-t-elle, en relevant le menton, un peu brusquement.

Sous la rapidité du geste, son visage se dégage légèrement et j'ai le temps de remarquer deux trucs. Premièrement, elle a les yeux marron –pas un marron boueux, un marron nuancé et fondant. Deuxièmement, ce ne sera surement pas son physique, mon problème… mais pourquoi une fille trouve-t-elle le moyen de se cacher derrière sa perruque quand elle a un beau visage, bon sang ?

**-Je peux lire ? **

**-Pourquoi tu viens me parler ? **s'enquit-elle, en éludant ma question.

C'est étrange. Autant elle a l'air content que quelqu'un vienne lui parler, autant elle se montre méfiante et distante. Oh non, ce ne sera pas facile… il faut que je l'empêche de se braquer, que je la fasse s'ouvrir, parce qu'elle ne me permettra jamais de l'approcher sinon.

**-Parce que t'es la seule dans cette école à avoir d'aussi beaux cheveux que moi !**

OoOo

Je frissonne. Une sueur froide rampe dans mon dos. Mes mains tremblent et ma respiration se fait saccadée. J'ai l'impression d'être épuisée et tendue, nerveuse et excitée, et tout ceci à la fois. La tête me tourne… Je cesse d'avancer et ferme les yeux. Un vertige s'empare de moi et mes jambes deviennent fébriles.

**-Lex ? Ohé, Lexie, chérie ? **m'appelle Rogie en me prenant par la taille.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? **s'écrie je-ne-sais qui avec hystérie.

**-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Peut-être que c'est ta dentition qui lui donne la nausée…**

L'exclamation vexée de la fille que vient de rabrouer Rogie se perd dans la quinzaine de voix qui commencent à s'inquiéter de mon état. On me frôle, m'attrape par le bras tandis que Roger essaye de les faire me lâcher et j'entends certains se disputer pour savoir qui m'emmènera à l'infirmerie. J'ai l'impression qu'on hurle dans mes tympans, qu'on lacère mon cerveau… qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

**-Dégagez, ok ? **s'énerve mon meilleur ami. **Et toi, arrête de la tripoter, espèce de balourd pervers !**

**-Qu'est-ce qui… ? Oh Par Merlin ! **s'exclame une voix que je reconnais comme étant celle de Tina. **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**-Rien, **s'agace-t-il. **Je m'occupe d'elle.**

**-Elle doit être bourrée…, **entendis-je.

Il me caresse la joue qui est brûlante. J'ouvre les yeux et les plante dans ceux inquiets de Roger. J'ai compris… je suis en manque. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive en milieu de journée. Et ça fait bientôt six mois que j'en prends. D'habitude, ma dose matinale me suffit, mon corps n'en demande jamais mais… là, je le sais, je le sens, j'ai _besoin _de drogue !

** -Chérie, ça va ? **me demande Roger.

**-ça va… J'ai juste un peu envie de gerber…, **soufflais-je, en essayant de sourire. **Je vais me passer de l'eau sur la figure et je reviens.**

**-Il faut que quelqu'un t'accompagne, **intervient Tina qui a l'air de me passer aux rayons X pour calculer mes chances de faire un malaise.

**-C'est bon, j'vous dis, **marmonnais-je en me dégageant de leur emprise.

Je regarde autour de moi. Un mélange de fausse inquiétude, de curiosité malsaine et de joie dissimulée… cette fois-ci, je souris véritablement. Ces pimbêches qui me suivent partout seront toujours les mêmes ! A espérer que je crève sous leurs yeux pour pouvoir reprendre le trône de l'école. Même prête à me pousser dans les escaliers quand personne n'y fera attention. La seule qui semble sincèrement préoccupée par ma santé est Jessica qui est blanche comme un linge –mise à part Tina, bien sûr. Et les mecs présents ont tous cette même envie qui brûle dans leurs regards profiter de ma faiblesse. Qu'ils aillent se faire voir chez les invertébrés !

Je m'en vais, le corps en feu, mais la démarche et les sens moins embrouillés. Dés que je me suis détournée de ce couloir qui nous menait à notre prochain cours –auquel je serai en retard… pas grave, c'est que Métamorphose- et que donc plus aucun regard ne peut m'épier, je me mets à courir comme si un troupeau de centaures voulaient me chiper ma nouveau sac _Dolce&Gabana_. Il faut que j'atteigne ma salle-de-bain avant qu'une nouvelle crise me submerge !

OoOo

Avachie dans un des canapés de la salle commune, la tête reposant contre l'épaule d'un beau brun que je connaissais vaguement de tête avant aujourd'hui, un verre de Vodka –et oui, les alcools moldus sont très à la mode…- pend au bout de mon bras droit. C'est fou comme on connait pas les gens qui nous entourent ! Nan, sérieux…

Il m'embrasse le cou, remontant parfois au niveau de mon oreille pour m'y susurrer des paroles aguicheuses pour me convaincre de le suivre jusqu'à son dortoir et finir par m'en mordiller sensuellement le lobe. Sa main apparemment experte me caresse la cuisse sous ma jupe d'uniforme. Ma vision est trouble. Je porte mon verre à mes lèvres gonflées par les baisers.

C'est alors que le fauteuil qui fait face à notre canapé se met à danser. J'hausse un sourcil. Un mélange de boogie-woogie et rock endiablé. Je l'observe se déhancher un bon moment, ne faisant même plus attention au brun qui commence à déboutonner ma chemise. Soudain, le fauteuil danseur s'immobile dans une pause très Elvis Presley et me tend son accoudoir avec un air d'invitation. Je souris. Alors comme ça, il veut défier la Star du Danse Flore… très bien, je vais lui enflammer le dossier, moi !

Je m'échappe de l'étreinte du brun et me lève.

**-Wow…, **commentais-je avec un rire rauque. **L'Yacht tangue, chéri !**

**-C'est ça quand on tient pas l'alcool, poupée, **réplique le brun en me prenant la main.

**-C'pas à toi que j'cause, limace.**

**-Limace ?**

J'arrache ma main de son emprise et me dirige tant bien que mal vers le fauteuil qui a repris sa danse. Je me mets alors à danser sur un rythme imaginaire. Lent, doux, une caresse qui se prolonge, une douleur latente. Et je remarque alors que je suis frigorifiée. Que je meurs de froid. A l'intérieur, je bouillonne, rien ne reste en place, j'ai l'impression que le Poudlard Express crache sa fumée dans ma boîte crânienne et prend mes neurones pour sa ligne ferroviaire, les écrasant sous son poids métallique. Mais en surface, je gèle.

Le brun me demande alors d'accélérer et je me rends compte que j'en ai envie. Pour me réchauffer. Alors, je change de rythme. J'ai bien le droit puisque c'est moi qui choisis la musique… pourquoi pas du t.A.T.u ? Ce groupe russe et moldu qui n'est certainement plus d'actualité mais que j'ai bien plus d'une fois écouté en boucle. Instantanément, ma mémoire pour Jukebox, _All the things she said _résonne dans ma tête, se répercutant en écho… et le refrain débarque. Je monte sur la table basse, fous un bougeoir en l'air et me déchaîne. Mes cheveux volent comme si j'étais embarquée dans un ouragan… Je _suis _l'ouragan. Des bribes de paroles se faufilent entre mes lèvres.

**-Lexie ! **s'écrie alors une voix.

Deux mains m'emprisonnent la taille et me tire de la table basse. J'essaye de lutter, je veux encore danser mais je perds l'équilibre et tombe dans les bras d'un homme. Oh non, pas le brun… je ne veux plus de lui, il a pas arrêté de me baver dans le cou ! J'ouvre les yeux que la passion, qui m'avait possédée, m'avait fait fermer. Je plonge alors dans une paire d'yeux bleus accusateurs.

**-On avait dit pas pendant les cours, Lexie… Tu sais que tu viens de sécher deux heures de Méta ? **s'enquit Rogie, enfin je crois. **Et regarde-moi l'état dans lequel t'es ! Complètement défoncée.**

**-C'est pas vraiment le moment, Roger ! Tu peux la monter à notre dortoir, s'il-te plait ? **demande Tina alors qu'elle arrache la bouteille de vodka et le verre à moitié-vide des mains du brun. **Et toi, Collester, je te déconseille de parler de ça à qui que ce soit si tu ne veux pas te retrouver collé jusqu'à Noël.**

**-Lexie, t'en loupes vraiment pas une…, **me sermonne Rogie en me portant vers les escaliers.

**-Rogie ?**

**-Quoi ?**

**-J'ai encore froid…**

OoOo

**-… on dira que t'as fait un malaise dans la salle-de-bain, ce qui explique que tu as séché ces deux heures de cours. Collester tiendra sa langue, crois-moi, ce petit vaurien de Sixième année a déjà goûté à mes sanctions, **m'expose Tina. **Donc, normalement, comme il n'y a pas eu d'autre témoin, ça…**

**-Madame la préfète tromperait son seul amant qui lui donne de si puissants orgasme et la fait jouir ses remontrances dans tout Poudlard… ? Ô cocu soit le Règlement ! **ironisa Rogie.

**-T'es vraiment le pire des obsé…**

OoOo

**-Lexie ! Bordel, reste avec nous ! **s'énerve Rogie. **Faut arrêter avec ton obsession de pioncer ! On peut pas s'échanger deux pauvres déclarations d'amour, Tinounette et moi, sans que tu tombes dans les bras de Morphée !**

Il me force à redresser ma tête qui avait basculé contre son épaule alors que nous étions assis sur mon lit, Tina agenouillée en face de moi. Elle a ce petit air sévère qu'elle me réserve quand je fais une grosse connerie. Comme me torcher la gueule à la drogue puis à l'alcool, sécher deux heures de cours pendant lesquelles un mec que je connais à peine me pelotait. Et bien sûr, le plus beau, danser sur la table basse de notre salle-commune, le chemisier à moitié ouvert, la jupe de traviole, avec un fauteuil-Elvis-Presley. Et ben, j'ai pas perdu ma journée, en fin de compte !

**-Franchement, Lexie, qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? Encore que tu le fasses, un week-end, mais là…**

**-C'était pas prémédité ! **affirmais-je.

**-Oh, je vois, l'autre pignouf t'a forcée à boire ? Arrête, je te connais, ma tigresse, je sais que t'as besoin de personne pour ça… grande comme t'es ! **se moque Rogie.

**-Rho, la ferme !**

En plus, pour une fois que je ne raconte pas des bobards… c'était un peu comme une nécessité de prendre cette dose de drogue. J'en aurais crevé, j'en suis persuadée. C'était vital comme l'oxygène. J'étais prête à tout pour en avoir ne serait-ce qu'une poussière… m'en priver aurait été me plonger la tête dans un sac plastique. Et ensuite… bah, ensuite, j'ai été totalement stone. C'était la première fois que je prenais deux doses de drogues en une journée. Je ne suis pas habituée. Alors quand je suis tombée sur cette magnifique bouteille de vodka et ce beau-gosse brun… je crois que vous connaissez la suite.

**-Je comprends pas, **déclare enfin Tina, pensive. **T'as bu de la potion anti-gueule de bois, pourtant t'as toujours les yeux dilatés et tu tiens même pas assise…**

J'hausse les épaules. Moi, je le connais, le problème… c'est que ce n'est pas seulement l'alcool qui coule dans mes veines.

OoOo

**-… Dés que vous ne vous sentez pas bien, Miss Hale, vous le dites et vous sortez immédiatement. Quelqu'un vous accompagnera à l'infirmerie. Donc n'hésitez pas, **m'assure le prof de Potion.

Mon prétendu malaise qui m'a fait loupée deux heures de cours, hier, a déjà fait le tour de l'école et donc du corps professoral. Depuis ce matin, j'ai tout un défilé de personnes qui trouvent cool de venir me témoigner leur soutien dans cette épreuve difficile… j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu ma chouette, Bigoudi, ou ma mère. Au choix. Cette condescendance, cette compassion… cette pitié ! Je déteste. Je vais très bien et même si j'avais eu un malaise, ce n'est certainement cette bande de babouins qui m'aurait aidée !

**-Adorable, **commentais-je en réponse avec un faux sourire.

Cooper rougit et balbutie que c'est tout à fait normal, avant de me laisser _enfin _tranquille. Je m'accoude à la table avec ennui et mon regard blasé tombe sur ma voisine de table et donc, ma coéquipière de potion Tina. Elle me sourit comme d'habitude, bien qu'une pointe de malice brille dans ses yeux… celle qui dit « je vois encore la scène de toi, dansant sur la table avec un siège, mon ange, et c'est dur de se retenir de me fendre la poire ». Bon, j'avoue, ça devait être comique…

**-Aujourd'hui, ce sera une potion pour détacher l'esprit de son corps. Celle-ci est très dure à confectionner. Elle a été utilisée par Helga Poufsouffle quand celle-ci s'était perdue dans la forêt interdite, ainsi elle a survolé les arbres et se trouvant bien haut dans le ciel –seulement son esprit-, elle a…**

Peut-être bien que je vais faire un vrai malaise, finalement…

OoOo

**-****Ce film est su-per, tu charries ! **s'indigne Dan comme si je venais de lui dire que ses cheveux manquaient de laque. **Il y a de l'action, de l'humour…**

**-Et où est le suspense ? On sait dés le début comment ça va se finir ! Aucun retournement de situation et en plus, ya aucune scène de cul, c'est pas drôle ! C'est… fade. Voilà, le mot pour ce film : fade, **déclarais-je en faisant une grimace.

**-Fade ? **répète-t-il, incrédule, avant de s'énerver, vexé, **C'est toi qu'es fade !**

S'ensuit un affrontement de regard noir à inscrire dans l'Histoire de la critique Cinématographique. Catégorie « navet », bien sûr, puisqu'apparemment Monsieur-Futur-mannequin-pour-Shampoing ne regarde que ça… Je n'ai pas détourné mes yeux des siens, aussi bruns que furieux, quand une main frappe l'arrière du crâne de Dan. Il sursaute si fort que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

**-C'est cool de jacasser avec Lexie mais ça te gênerait pas de m'aider, à tout hasard ? **s'irrite Matt, son coéquipier de potion.

**-Hein, Lexie ? **renchérit Tina, sarcastique.

**-J'aime pas les potions… Non, en fait, c'est même pas que j'aime pas, je déteste, ça me rend malade… Yeurk ! **fis-je en me retournant de mauvaise grâce vers elle.

**-Ouais… comme les cours en général, en fait ? **me demande-t-elle.

**-Voilà ! **

**-Lexie ! **

Je lui jette un regard agacé avant de me pencher sur la recette posée sur la table. Couper de ceci, trancher cela, mettez un peu de poudre de Machin et remuez par ci, par là… ça me gonfle. Je suis irrésistiblement sexy, riche et tordue, voire vicieuse je réussirais dans la vie, c'est obligé. Alors, pourquoi faut-il que je me casse avec une potion qui aide à ne pas se paumer dans un bois, d'après ce que j'ai compris ? En plus, je ne vais jamais en forêt, alors, moi, ce que j'en fais, de cette potion, hein… Mais bon, apparemment, c'est ça ou Tina me lance un _Doloris_. Bon, alors… tiens, le liquide vert-gris dans cette fiole est super beau. On dirait mes yeux ! Je m'en empare, la débouchonne et la vide dans le chaudron à la douce couleur argentée, tandis que Tina est en train de ramper sous notre table pour rattraper les yeux de Salamandre qui essayent de s'échapper.

Bon, alors, après… Je me retourne discrètement, en faisant mine de m'étirer et voyant Matt, à la table de derrière, coller une pince de je-sais-pas-quelle bestiole, je m'empresse de l'imiter. Oh, et puis, j'en jette une deuxième et une troisième, comme ça, on est rodées. Puis, j'ai un moment de réflexion en voyant tous les ingrédients présents sur notre table… s'ils sont là c'est qu'ils vont tous être utilisés à un moment donné. Donc autant tous les mettre dans notre chaudron, maintenant, non ?

Quand Tina me relève, c'est chose faite. Elle a les joues rouges et est légèrement essoufflée mais elle a l'air fière d'elle, les yeux dans les mains. Et j'avoue que je suis aussi plutôt fière de moi. Elle me sourit avant de rester figer devant notre table vide de tout ingrédient et notre chaudron dont la mixture a viré au rouge vif.

**-Lexie… qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Pourquoi c'est rouge ? **s'étrangle-t-elle.

**-Tu vas pas râler, quand même ? On est les plus en avance ! Grâce à moi !**

C'est alors que le chaudron se mit à vibrer puis à sauter sur la table. Tina est horrifiée et moi… je me retiens d'éclater de rire. Si on m'avait dit qu'un chaudron pouvait faire des choses pareilles, je me serais bien plus intéresser à ce cours ! Mais si on m'avait dit qu'il pouvait nous péter à la figure, peut-être que j'aurais demandé à _Chanel _de me faire un casque de protection…

* * *

><p><em>Découvrez les effets de cette explosion au chapitre suivant ! ;p Et vos reviews seront plus qu'appréciées :) <em>


	9. Chapter 9

Alors, alors...

Tout d'abord, nous sommes très déçues. Si, si. Une déception dont on ne se remet jamais. Qui bouleverse, qui traverse le coeur de par en par... oui, vous nous avez brisé -_brisé !- _le coeur !

Tout le monde a deviné T.T ! Bouhouhou... nous qui aimons tant vous faire pédaler dans la semoule ! Voilà, nos esprits sadiques sont restés sur leur faim. Ah, bravo, hein ! Vous devez être fiers de vous... Sans coeur, va !

Quoi, on fait dans le mélodrame ? Mais pas du tout ! xD

Bon, ok, on vous laisse lire -parce que vous avez pas sauté les lignes précédentes, n'est-ce pas... ? 'Ttention, on vous a à l'oeil, nous...

P.S : Bonne lecture -quand même... bouhouhou... *Tite-Yume tend un mouchoir à Cloclo*

**Chapitre 9 : Devenir Lexie (ou comment passer de brune à rousse)  
><strong>

**« Ben au moins ça prouve que ma méthode pour faire la potion a fonctionné,** marmonne Lexie pour tenter de me faire sortir de mon silence.

**- Si tu savais comme ça me remonte le moral** je fais en fixant désespérément mon reflet dans le miroir des toilettes.** »**

Je me regarde et ne me reconnaît pas. Logique en même temps, mes yeux bleus son devenus gris-vert, mes cheveux bruns ont pris une teinte orange. Mes taches de rousseurs ont disparu pour laisser place à des joues blanches immaculées. J'ai perdu dix bons centimètres, ma poitrine s'est dégonflée. Je suis Lexie. Je me retourne vers elle. Et Lexie est moi. C'est très étrange de voir son propre corps s'articuler sans que se soit de votre propre chef. Elle-même semble pour l'instant très excitée par l'expérience et ce nouveau corps qu'elle trouve « canon ». Elle prend les choses beaucoup mieux que moi, après tout nous a dit le prof de Potion, ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques jours.

Celui là je me demande bien où il a eu son diplôme ! Certainement dans une pochette surprise alors qu'il vendait des hot-dogs devant Bing Ben. Et par erreur, j'en suis sûre ! Je revoie sa mine horrifiée et désolée lorsqu'après l'explosion de notre chaudron, il a appris que Lexie et moi avions changé de corps. Son petit rire nerveux m'a donné des envies de meurtres. Celui là je le retiens ! Pas capable de donner un antidote ! Et en plus il a eu le culot de nous supplier de n'en toucher mot à personne pour ne pas salir sa réputation. J'ai du accepter pour ne pas recevoir d'heures de retenues dont il me menaçait. Il faut que je me reprenne, ça sert à rien de paniquer. Ni de s'énerver.

**« Ok,** je me retourne vers Lexie –enfin mon corps**-. Va falloir jouer le jeu. **

**- On a pas trop le choix**, constate la reine de Poudlard en jouant avec ses nouveaux cheveux. **C'est cool, tu vas pouvoir faire mes interros et devoirs à ma place !**

**- Tu peux toujours courir pour les devoirs, **je réplique fermement**, pour les interros j'ai pas franchement le choix… T'as intérêt à bosser !**

**- Ouais, ouais**, lance-t-elle négligemment en collant mon visage contre la vitre pour observer de plus près la couleur de mes yeux.

**- Bon alors, **je sors mon agenda pour lui tendre**, ne le perd pas, toutes mes réunions et rendez-vous sont là dedans ! Ce soir, je devais m'occuper des vérifications pour le bal et voir Vanessa à propos du buffet parce que j'ai trouvé un arrangement avec le père d'un mec pour avoir droit à la bouffe gratuite. Donc faudra aussi dire à Dan qu'il a carte blanche pour la musique. Demain matin, j'ai le conseil des délégués et préfets pour faire le point des problèmes remarqués ce trimestre, ensuite je dois aller en informer Valérian pour pouvoir trouver des compromis. N'oublie pas la ronde du soir que je dois faire avec Jon, ok ? Et j'ai fait tous mes devoirs pour la semaine prochaine donc pas besoin de m'en préoccuper. Tu les rendras pour moi et je ferais pareil. Ah et demain après-midi j'ai escalade et ensuite va falloir que tu diriges le club de pom-pom-girl. **

**- Ça, ça va être marrant, **s'écrit-elle un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

**- Et tu n'en profite pas pour te venger d'Isabella et de toutes les autres ok ? **j'insiste en sachant très bien qu'elle en profitera.

**- Oui Maman, **soupire-t-elle en faisant une mine boudeuse.

**- Et toi, c'est quoi ton emploi du temps ? **je demande alors.

**- Euuuh, j'avais rendez-vous avec un gars de Serdaigle ce soir dans la Salle sur Demande mais…, **elle voit ma tête et apparemment ça la convainc**, tu peux lui poser un lapin de toute façon il a l'air d'être encore puceau ! Sinon… Ya le concert clandestin demain soir…**

**- Un concert clandestin dans les murs de Poudlard, **je bondis**, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?** **Pourquoi je suis pas au courant !**

**- S'il est clandestin c'est justement parce que t'es pas au courant, **soupire Lexie.

**- Autre chose que je dois savoir, **je marmonne.

**- Tu vas voir, être moi c'est le pied, **réplique-t-elle en souriant. **Fait gaffe aux petits obsédés, soit gentille –mais pas trop- avec les fi-filles et ça devrait le faire. **

**- Ok…**

**- Soit fabuleuse et tu seras dans le personnage, **minaude-t-elle. **Et mange pas de sucreries surtout !**

**- QUOI ?**

**- Désolée mais t'as pas le choix, je veux pouvoir rentrer dans ma robe !**

**- Surtout reste…, **je commence sans savoir comment me décrire pour ne pas qu'elle découvre que je suis l'une des hypocrites les mieux cachées de Poudlard. **Aide tout le monde et évite juste de tuer Carol'… **

**- Relax Tinounette, **me rassure-t-elle à moitié**, je gère ! »**

C'est bien ça qui me fait peur… La sonnerie retentie et je lui ordonne de se grouiller parce que je suis toujours à l'heure. Elle me rétorque de prendre tout mon temps parce que c'est Smooter et qu'elle peut pas se l'encadrer. J'acquiesce et en la regardant partir avec mon corps, je me rends compte que j'ai oublié de lui dire que je sors avec Charles en secret. Je soupire, de toute façon quand il s'agit de mec, elle est une experte. Je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire de ce point de vue là !

OoOo

**« Alors Miss Hale,** ricane Smooter en se penchant vers moi. **Vous allez pouvoir me montrer si Miss Carbury a réussit là où j'ai échoué. »**

Je ne réplique rien, et en me penchant sur l'interrogation je me dis que j'aurais du lui lancer un regard noir. C'est plus Lexie et moins Tina. Je manque de rire devant les questions plus faciles les unes que les autres et commence à gratter avec énergie et aisance. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma droite et regarde Lexie –ou moi… enfin bref !- Je manque de m'étouffer, elle est en train de pomper sur Matt ou je rêve ? Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre ! Lexie doit se reprendre là !

**« Hey Lex,** chuchote Roger à mes côtés sans que je me retourne tout de suite, pas habituée au fait que je suis Lexie.

**- Quoi ?** je fais assez gênée de parler durant une interro.

**- C'est moi ou t'as révisé Chérie ?**

**- Ça peut arriver à tout le monde,** je marmonne en rougissant -tellement pas Lexie-.

**- On dirait plus une Tina junior,** ricane-t-il alors que mon agacement gronde dans la tête.

**- Je veux pas avoir de retenues,** je murmure, **si je réussi pas, Smooter me colle jusqu'à Noël ! »**

Il semble se contenter de cette explication. Il arque juste un sourcil signifiant certainement qu'il est étonné de voir son amie céder à la menace des profs. Je soupire et me replonge dans ma réflexion. Quelques minutes plus tard, je repose ma plume et étire mes doigts après avoir rendu ma copie. Je lance un regard hautain au prof _made in Hale-land, _et souris de satisfaction, j'ai bien imité Lexie ! Smooter se penche sur l'écriture et fronce les sourcils avant de me lancer un regard étonné et suspicieux. Il a l'air apparemment de ne pas reconnaître son élève et s'approche de moi.

**« Miss Carbury semble avoir fait du bon travail, on dirait que vous savez faire aussi bien qu'elle…,** fait-il avant de poser un doigt sur le haut de la copie, **mais la prochaine fois écrivez votre nom et pas le sien. Je ne corrige pas à la tête ! »**

Je rougis violemment. Mince ! J'aurais pu évier cette erreur ! Quelques minutes plus tard, le sort semble s'acharner sur moi car en sortant de la salle je repère Caro et Mi. Je m'élance vers elles, soulagée de les voir.

**« Les filles !** je m'écris en leur souriant.** Vous m'avez manqué !**

**- J'ai toujours su que t'étais dérangée Hale, mais là…** réplique Carol' en me jetant un regard noir.** Dégage, retourne faire la dinde au milieu de ta basse-cour. »**

Abasourdie, je reste figée avant d'être entraîner plus loin par une poigne ferme. Je fixe désespérément Caro qui se jette dans les bras d'un Dan tout sourire tandis que Matt et Lexie s'approchent de Mi qui lui fait une bise, illuminée par une joie qui ne semble plus la quitter depuis que Roger est son cavalier. Charles les rejoint, lançant un salut qui retentie jusqu'à mes oreilles. Suivi par quelques groupies intrépides. Regardant mon corps avec une lueur complice, alors que ce n'est pas moi à l'intérieur. La solitude me mord le ventre.

**« Non mais t'es tombée sur la tête Lex' ?** fait Roger en me traînant derrière lui.

**- Je sais pas,** je réponds en lui lançant un regard avide d'amitié.

**- C'est un pari c'est ça ?**

**- Non,** je réplique lentement en m'éloignant de mes amis, de Charles et de ma vie dont je ne suis plus la patronne.

**- Allez, viens j'ai la dalle,** soupire-t-il en essayant de distancer les adorables amies de Lexie. **Nun' nous attend. »**

OoOo

J'ai mal au crâne, comme si on me perforait la tête avec la fraise du dentiste, l'un de mes pires cauchemars. J'ai un goût amer dans la bouche et mon estomac remonte dans ma gorge. On dirait qu'un cri affamé me transperce. Le corps de Lexie hurle en silence, me faisant tourner la tête. Je m'accroche au lavabo alors que mes genoux tremblent, incapables de me soutenir. Je suffoque. Je me laisse glisser au sol, me recroquevillant sur moi-même pour faire taire les cris. Je me retiens de gémir. Mon corps est secoué de spasmes violents.

Les autres dorment à poings fermés. J'ai horriblement mal à la tête. Mes doigts courent sur le sol, comme doués d'une volonté propre. Cherchant fébrilement quelque chose qui échappe à mes pensés. Enfin, mes yeux tombent dessus et mon ventre se serre. _Non… _La poudre mauve m'envoie une décharge dans le corps. J'en ai besoin. Mais mon esprit se braque et violemment je jette le sachet hors de ma vue. Mes dents se serrent et mon cerveau hurle sa faim. Je me recule, à bout de souffle. Je fais face à cette drogue dont doit certainement s'abreuver quotidiennement Lexie. Je la fixe en soufflant profondément. Comprenant peu à peu ce qu'elle nous cache à tous, sa faiblesse. Je me recroqueville dans un coin de la salle de bain, prenant ma tête entre mes mains. J'ai si froid et pourtant je sue par tous les pores. J'ai si mal que les larmes jaillissent. Je fixe la poudre mauve qui m'appelle de sa voix chantante.

Les minutes passent, je ne bouge pas. Serre les dents et ferme les yeux. Le manque se fait sentir, comme un orage il dévaste tout. Je pleure sans raison, incapable de supporter la pression. Je me jette soudain sur le sachet. J'ai l'impression que toutes plaies se rouvrent sur la peau de Lexie. La nuisette est gorgée de sueur. Mes cheveux sont trempés et je pleure de soulagement en sentant la poudre glisser sur mes doigts. Il fait si froid et la promesse de la drogue me réchauffe tant... Les gestes reviennent d'eux même et je me penche pour respirer l'odeur enivrante. _Non ! Non ! _

Dans un sursaut de lucidité, je jette à terre le sachet, il se répand sur le carrelage froid. Sa couleur m'abime les yeux, les tremblements me cassent en deux. Je glisse en sol et me roule en boule, le plus loin possible de cette tentation. Mon corps brule et les carreaux de marbres sont glacials. Je frisonne et m'agrippe à moi-même en gémissant. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour ne plus entendre les cris. Je ne dois pas succomber. Mes ongles se plantent dans ma peau comme pour empêcher la faim de me submerger. Sois plus forte Tina.

Les crises se succèdent toute la nuit. Mais au matin lorsque je me réveille sur le carrelage froid dans une nuisette trempée, en sueur, je n'ai pas cédé. Mes yeux sont injectés de sang et de larges cernes se dessinent sous mes yeux. Ma tête me fait si mal que me l'arracher me parait être une douce alternative. Malgré tout je me souris, fière. Ma baguette fait disparaître la poudre. Je me masse les tempes, incapable de réfléchir. Mes sens sont devenus de verre et j'ai l'impression que le monde m'agresse de son silence et de ses bruits. J'ai besoin d'un café. Serré.

OoOo

**« C'est quoi cette tête Lex ?** fait Roger par-dessus son bol, **Joe était si bon que ça ?**

**- Qui ?**

**- Laisse tomber**, soupire Nunzia, **tu la connais… **

**- Le mec avec qui t'as couché hier soir ?** continue-t-il avant de soupirer face à mon incrédulité, **ok laisse tomber chérie. T'es irrécupérable ! Au fait Nunie, le prochain numéro de TIP sort quand ?**

**- Lundi prochain**, sourit-elle avec la satisfaction de quelqu'un qui a bien fait son boulot, tu vas voir, **j'ai dégotté des photos de Hervé Fort qui te feront saliver d'envie !**

**- Celui là, si je pouvais l'avoir dans mon lit !** rêvasse Roger. »

Okay… Je suis en train d'halluciner c'est ça ? Je ne viens pas d'apprendre que Nunzia est la fille qui fait la terreur des élèves, qui fait éclater les scandales et exploser les relations. Je ne viens pas d'apprendre qu'elle est la fille qui a créé TID, le journal lu avec avidité et appréhension par toute l'école. Sauf moi. C'est pas croyable ! Alors comme ça c'est elle ? Je lui lance un regard qui l'étonne et me reprend du mieux que je peux en lançant un :

**« Hervé, le gars pas mal de l'équipe de rugby ?**

**- Alléluia,** soupire Roger,** c'est lui-même et si je l'avais, je n'en ferai qu'une bouchée !**

**- Qu'une bouchée**, je m'étouffe les yeux exorbités.

**- Allons Chérie,** rit-il, **je t'ai connue moins prude ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ce matin ? »**

Ya que t'es un homo qui fait croire à Mi que ses rêves se réalisent ! Ya que ta copine créer des emmerdes et des pleurs que je dois sécher ! Ya que j'ai mal au crâne parce que Lexie est une droguée ! Ya que j'ai envie de voir mes amis ! Ya que je veux embrasser Charles ! Ya que j'en ai marre d'être dans son corps parce que j'ai pas le droit de bouffer cette putain de tartine du Nutella qui me fait de l'œil depuis tout à l'heure ! Mais évidemment je me tais en silence et marmonne un **« passé une mauvaise nuit ». **La vie est injuste.

OoOo

**« J'veux du chocolat,** je fais en m'écroulant sur le lit.

**- J'veux mon corps,** geint Lexie en s'écroulant à côté de moi.

**- C'est trop dur**, je chougne, **laisse** **moi manger une choco grenouille !**

**- Pas question,** réplique-t-elle en s'en enfilant une qui me fait saliver.

**- C'est injuste**, je gémis en sentant ma tête exploser parce que le manque de drogue se fait plus fort en fin de journée.

**- Ce qui est injuste c'est que j'dois me taper ces putains de réunions à la con pendant que tu te la coules douce, **rétorque-t-elle en enlevant mes ballerines qui volent à travers de la pièce vide.

**- Pas si douce que ça, **je fais en me relevant pour lui faire face.** Faut qu'on parle Lexie.**

**- De quoi,** fait-elle avec un étonnement feint.

**- Tu sais bien de quoi, **je murmure doucement**, j'ai passé la nuit entière à essuyer crise sur crise parce que tu te drogues.**

**- Oh ! ça ? **fait-elle négligemment avant de soupirer, **j'ai encore oublié de verrouiller correctement le sort pour la cacher ! Mais t'inquiète, c'est rien ! **

**- Lexie, **je réplique en me plantant face à elle**, c'est pas rien !** **Tu te fais du mal… Tu ne sais pas quelles conséquences ça va avoir sur toi…**

**- T'inquiète Tinounette**, fait-elle en passant un bras autour de mes épaules, **c'est juste pour m'amuser ! C'est pas sérieux.**

**- C'est très sérieux Lex'…**

**- Quoi ? Tu vas me dénoncer**, fait-elle gravement.

**- Non**, je lui réponds doucement,** mais tu dois me promettre de faire des efforts d'accord ?**

**- Ouais ouais ! »**

Je la fixe tandis qu'elle ouvre notre placard et farfouille dans ses affaires. Si elle ne veut pas prendre soin d'elle, moi je le ferai. Je ne la laisserai pas sous la coupe de quelque chose qui la détruit peu à peu. Elle me jette à la figure une robe verte pomme et alors que je lui lance un regard incrédule elle se plante devant moi.

**« Met là ! Je dois aller au concert,** ordonne-t-elle.

**- Il n'en est pas question,** je réplique.

**- Tu es dans MON corps, **fait-elle en tapant du pied comme une gamine**, tu vas filer à ce bal parce c'est que ferait Lexie !**

**- Mais…**

**- Pas de mais ! **assène-t-elle**.** **Où sont tes robes, que je choisisse ?**

**- Tu ne viens pas !** j'ordonne, **Tina ne viendrait pas !**

**- Sauf que je dois vérifiais que tu te comportes correctement !** rétorque-t-elle en souriant malicieusement.

**- Parce que tu trouves ton comportement correct, **je ris en lui obéissant pourtant, excitée par la perspective de violer le règlement.

**- Qu'est ce qui est correct après tout, **hausse-t-elle des épaules,** tout dépend du point de vue ! »**

J'éclate de rire, séduite par sa logique implacable. Je file me laver avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la robe verte sur le lit. Outrageusement sexy. Je lâche un hoquet de surprise.

**« Pas question que je mette ça ! »**

OoOo

C'est affreusement gênant. Les regards se portent sur moi, ou plutôt sur le corps de Lexie moulé dans une minuscule et simple robe verte. Des regards admiratifs et désireux. Des regards qui ne sont jamais posés sur le corps de Tina que Lexie trouve pourtant « absolument canon ». Cette dernière a eu l'excellente idée de prendre la robe la plus sexy de mon placard, il parait que je dois faire une entrée digne de ce nom si je viens en compagnie d'Alexiane Hale. Je ne comprends pas les gens, qu'a donc Lexie de si particulier qui fasse qu'ils l'adulent –ou font très bien semblant- ? Elle est jolie mais sans attraits particulier, elle n'a pas de poitrine à la Daisy ou Caro, ni les yeux d'Isabella, ni le sourire radieux de Mi. Elle n'est même pas gentille avec sa cour d'admirateurs. Pourtant elle est la reine de Poudlard. Et ses petites fesses sont collées avec de la super glue sur le trône. Personne ne pourra jamais lui voler la vedette. Cette fille est incroyable.

**« Lexie t'as pu venir,** s'exclame Jess la bouche en cœur.

**- J'allais pas manquer ça,** je réplique en souriant narquoisement. **»**

Bon, jusque là tout va bien. Cette Jess qui ressemble à un chiot pitoyable va peut être me lâcher les basques et je pourrais peut être essayé de manger un ou deux trucs discrètement. Mais j'en doute… Lexie me suit comme une mouche autour d'un pot de miel. Je ne vois pas Mi mais j'ai aperçu Caro dans la foule. Lexie semble se ficher pas mal de devoir faire semblant d'être moi et préfère me suivre pour trouver Roger et Nunzia.

**« ça va pas le faire,** je fais soudain en me retournant vers elle, **les gens vont trouver bizarre qu'on soit ensemble. Tina n'est jamais avec toi.**

**- C'est dommage d'ailleurs, t'es de bonne compagnie,** fait-elle me souriant. **Bon** **de toute façon on pas le choix**. **Il y a dit que le sort s'annulait quand déjà ?**

**- Il a dit que c'était l'affaire de quelques jours,** je grogne. **Bon on se retrouve tout à l'heure d'accord ?**

**- Ouais… Oublie pas d'aller sur scène chanter la chanson ! **elle attrape mon bras alors que je m'éloigne.

**- Tu peux toujours courir, **je réplique en me détachant,** tu vas perdre ton paris contre Dan, désolée ! **

**- Pff, **elle fait la moue boudeuse. **T'es vraiment pas drôle !**

**- Je sais, **je réponds avant de lancer en m'éloignant**, et essaye d'être convaincante pour justifier la présence de Tina à Caro et Mi !**

**- Compte sur moi ! »**

C'est bien ça qui me fait peur… Je soupire avant de me lancer à la recherche de Roger et Nunzia, suivie de trop près par des filles qui finissent par être de vrais furoncles. J'en peux plus de leurs mièvreries. Sur l'estrade de fortune, la batterie et le micro sont en place. Le concert devrait pas tarder à commencer. J'ai à peine le temps de formuler cette pensée que les lumières s'éteignent pour laisser entendre la voix de Charles. J'ai beau tordre mon coup dans tout les sens, je suis incapable ne serais-ce que d'apercevoir le groupe. Malgré les talons hauts, il me manque bien mes dix centimètres en plus, propres à mon vrai corps, pour voir _Dust Fingers_. J'en ai marre d'être Lexie !

Malgré tout, le son résonne jusqu'à mes oreilles et je souris de contentement. Retrouvant la musique agréable du groupe. Je lorgne en direction du buffet improvisé. Un coup d'œil à droite, un coup d'œil à gauche… Pas de Lexie en vue ! Je fonce vers les petits gâteaux qui me tendent les bras. Mes amouuuuuurs !

**« Lex' ! T'étais où par Merlin,** m'intercepte Roger.

**- Je vous cherchais**, je marmonne en lançant une œillade désolée à mes petits gâteaux.

**- Super tenue Chérie ! C'est celle qu'on a acheté ensemble cet été****, non ? **demande Roger en glissant une main sur mes hanches.

**- T'es pas mal non plus, **je réplique en lui lançant un clin d'œil appréciateur** –**je suis vraiment trop forte quand il s'agit de duper les autres !-.

**- N'est-****ce pas ? C'est une chemise Dolce et Gabanna,** se vante-t-il avant d'entrainer Nunzia à notre suite, **bon une vodka ça vous tente mes chéries ?**

**- Et comment, **s'exclame la petite rondouillarde. **»**

Quelques minutes plus tard, bien que pleine de rancœur à leurs égards, je rigole comme une idiote avec eux Dansant avec classe sur mes escarpins –ma mère serait fière de voir que j'ai bien retenue ses leçons-. Ce n'est pas l'allure qui trahira le fait que je ne suis pas Lexie. La musique résonne dans mes tympans, faisant se trémousser la bande de jeunes dont je discerne à peine les visages. J'essaye du mieux que je peux d'avoir le comportement de la véritable locataire de ce corps lorsque quelques mecs m'abordent. Heureusement la pénombre cache mon gène et mes rougissements, typiquement Tina Carbury. Malgré le fait que j'ai pris de l'assurance en amour, en tombant amoureuse de Charles, en couchant avec lui et lui offrant toute ma confiance, je ne suis toujours pas à l'aise quand il s'agit d'autre personne que lui.

Je ne lui ai pas dit que je l'aimais d'ailleurs. Ou du moins, il ne l'a pas entendu. Je lui ai murmuré à l'oreille alors qu'il s'était assoupi après l'acte. Je n'ai pas regretté qu'il ne sache pas la profondeur de mes sentiments. Peut être est-ce un peu trop tôt pour lui dire. Peut être vaut-il mieux pour l'instant prendre les instants comme ils viennent et les partager ensemble sans penser à ce qu'il se cache derrière tout ça. Je fais signe à Nunzia comme quoi je vais me servir un verre et, essoufflée, je navigue tant bien que mal jusqu'à l'endroit où est entreposé l'alcool. Tout en cherchant le Coca, je remarque que le groupe fait une pause alors que les applaudissements pleuvent en son honneur. Je souris, contente pour eux de tant de succès.

Où est cette foutue bouteille de Coca Cola par Merlin ?

**« Tu cherches quoi,** retentie alors une voix qui fait s'arrêter de battre mon cœur.

**- Charles ?** je fais en souriant avant de me reprendre pour lancer avec dédain,** tu cherches quoi toi ?**

**- A ton avis,** rit-il en s'approchant. **»**

Je le fixe, incrédule et pas sûre de bien comprendre les sous-entendus de son regard. Sans vraiment que je n'ai le temps de m'en rendre compte, il m'embrasse et se retire aussi sec en un sourire. Je reste figée sur place alors que sa voix retentie dans son sillage.

**« Observatoire à la fin du concert. »**

La gifle me brule le cœur. Je repose mon verre. Attrape la bouteille de Bourbon qui traine. Serre les dents pour retenir les sanglots. Et sors de la salle enfumée par les cigarettes, la musique et la sueur. Je monte les escaliers menant à mon dortoir, m'assoit sur mon lit. Sous le choc. Je porte la bouteille à ma bouche. Encore et encore. Les larmes glissent. Encore et encore. Quelque chose s'est brisée en moi. La douleur est trop forte, les pleurs sont amers. L'alcool abrutie mon cerveau torturé par le désespoir.

* * *

><p>Où va le monde, hein ? Ahlalala... Tina qui se bourre la gueule... ahlalalala... un commentaire ? :D<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

_Coucou à tous !_

_On remercie nos fidèles reviewseurs qui nous suivent depuis super longtemps et commentant :D ON VOUS AIMEUUH ! A tous les autres, on attend toujours une manifestation de vos présences :) _

_Bref bref bref : Bonne lecture_

_PS : est-ce que les gens lisent ce qu'il y a au dessus ou commence direct le chapitre ? XD_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Diantre, c'est sorcellerie !<strong>

Essoufflée d'avoir tant dansé et chanté, je rentre en compagnie de Caroline –je m'entraîne à l'appeler par son prénom parce que la fois où je l'ai appelée Ferrars, elle m'a regardée, bouche-bée, en me demandant si j'étais malade- et d'Amina –elle, j'essaye surtout de me coller le sien dans la tête… la dernière fois, je l'ai appelée Fatima. Bon, leur compagnie n'est pas la meilleure et je m'ennuie vraiment de Rogie et Nunie… ah nos délires mesquins me manquent… mais je me suis quand même bien éclatée avec ces deux-là. Bien que j'ai renversé mon Punch sur cette garce de Caroline quand elle a sorti, en regardant Tina dans mon corps d'un air de parfaite pétasse, « Oh, tiens la Salope est de sortie, elle doit choisir l'Elu de son entre-jambe qui va la sauter, ce soir… ». Et ce qui est cool à être Tina c'est qu'on peut faire les pires conneries et s'excuser avec un simple « oh, désolée, qu'est-ce que je suis maladroite, chérie… », que personne n'est là pour en douter. L'extase !

**-N'empêche, je suis trop contente que tu sois venue, Tina ! **me répète Amina pour la j'sais plus combien de fois.

**-C'est mon rôle, voyons, d'assurer la sureté de tous mes chers et adorés camarades…, **minaudais-je avec un air professionnel.

Amina et Caroline me toisent d'un air sceptique. Bon, peut-être que j'en ai rajouté un peu trop là… Pour rattraper le coup, j'éclate d'un rire spécial « je suis pompette, les copines ! » et les deux autres me suivent dans mon hilarité.

**-Et, au fait, alors avec Dan… ? C'est toujours le grand amour ? **demandais-je avec un petit coup de coude malicieux pour Caroline.

**-Bien sûr ! **s'empresse-t-elle de répondre avec un grand sourire.

Trop rapide, trop enthousiaste. Le mensonge, c'est mon art, alors je sais voir quand les autres en usent… et souvent, ils le font vraiment moins bien que moi. Que voulez-vous, on n'égale pas l'excellence facilement… Je souris à Caroline de la façon que me sourit Tina quand je suis une gentille fille. Si, si, ça arrive… qu'elle le croit ! Puis, je détourne le regard mais comme nous passons devant un miroir, je vois très bien Caroline lancer un regard à Amina qui hausse les épaules. Alors, comme ça, on fait des cachotteries à notre Tina ? Intéressant. Je sens que Caroline ne va pas rester bien longtemps avec Dan.

On arrive enfin devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Je fais la bise à Caroline et Amina et les quitte. Faire semblant d'être l'amie des deux copines de Tina n'est vraiment pas le plus dur je le fais avec tout Poudlard. Le plus exténuant c'est l'agenda de Miss-pioncer-c'est-pas-pour-moi. C'est simple, quand on est Tina, on n'a plus cinq minutes pour soit… c'est naze ! En plus… je me manque. Et puis, je ne peux même pas m'amuser… c'est vrai, quoi Je boirais un peu trop d'alcool, Tina me tuerait Je coucherais avec deux-trois mecs, Tina me tuerait Je ne prendrais pas en note les cours, Tina me tuerait Je sècherais ses associations, Tina me tuerait j'irais illégalement à Pré-au-lard, Tina me tuerait. Du coup, c'est abstinence.

**-Oh, Tina ! **m'accoste une fille qui sort de je-ne-sais-où.

**-Ah, tiens…**

Merde, elle s'appelle comment, celle-là ? Elle doit être à Poufsouffle puisqu'on est dans ma salle-commune, et je crois bien que je lui ai déjà causé mais… le problème c'est que je cause à tout le monde ! Bon, la tactique imparable :

**-… chérie ! **achevais-je avec un faux-sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus angélique.

Elle hausse un sourcil face à ce surnom. Ouais, c'est vrai que Tina appelle jamais personne « chérie ». Merde.

**-J'ai pas touché une seule fois à l'alcool, au concert ! **m'apprend-elle enfin.

**-Même pas à la bière ? **m'enquis-je, éberluée.

Quel humain est capable d'une telle… connerie ?

**-Non, je n'ai bu que du jus de citrouille, **me révèle-t-elle, très fière d'elle. **Merci beaucoup, Tina, depuis que tu m'as donnée conscience de… **

**-Yen avait ? **m'enquis-je, écœurée. **Ça craint…**

**-Hein ? **s'étonne-t-elle.

** -Ecoute… machine. C'est quoi ton but dans la vie ? Être une vieille bique austère avant l'âge ? Nan mais franchement, qui boit du jus de citrouille à un concert ? Profite de la vie, pauvre tarte ! **

**-Mais, Tina…**

Tina ? Tina. Ah oui, merde, Tina ! Merde de merde. Je me mets à sourire brusquement et pose une main complice sur l'épaule de la fille, toujours en face de moi et l'air complètement paumé.

**-Poisson d'avril ! **m'exclamais-je

**-Ah…, **fait-elle, soulagée. **Je croyais que…**

**-Moi aussi ! Allez, vite, au dodo ! **la pressais-je avec un air sévère. **Il est taaard pour une jeune fille comme toi ! **

Et je la pousse vers les escaliers, en lui disant de se taire à chaque fois qu'elle essaye de me reparler de ses victoires contre son ancienne dépendance à l'alcool, prétendant qu'on pourrait réveiller quelqu'un.

**-Merci d'être là, Tina, tu peux pas savoir comme ton soutien m'a…, **me dit-elle, émue, la main sur la poignée de son dortoir –celui qui fait face au mien.

**-Mais si, je le sais ! **la coupais-je, agacée. **Tu vas aller te pieuter, oui ou merde ?**

Avec un air coupable, elle dodeline de la tête et pénètre _enfin _ dans son dortoir. Je soupire qu'est-ce que c'est emmerdant d'être aussi gentille et généreuse que Tina. Ok, l'expérience m'amusait au début mais plus ça va et plus j'ai envie de retourner me vautrer dans ma petite vie décorée de sexe, de drogue, d'alcool et de 9h de sommeil profond.

Je tourne les talons et me rue sur mon dortoir avec qu'une idée en tête : dodo. J'allais me coucher quand je remarque de la lumière passant sous la porte de la salle-de-bain. Ok. Ya un obsédé sexuel qui s'est caché dans la baignoire, en attendant qu'on soit toutes couchées. Je regarde mon réveil… trop petit. Puis, mon oreiller… trop mou. Je remarque alors le sac _Louis Vuitton _en cuir et bourré à craquer d'une des pouffes de mon dortoir... Je souris. Parfait. Je m'en empare, l'agrippant à deux mains par l'anse, je m'avance vers la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds. Avec un sourire de prédateur, je pause ma main sur la poignée puis… j'ouvre violemment et bondis dans la salle-de-bain en poussant un cri de guerrière d'Amazonie. Et là, le choc !

L'obsédé, c'est moi –enfin, Tina en moi. Et l'arme du crime, c'est une bouteille de bourbon. Alors, c'est à ça que je ressemble quand je suis bourrée ? C'est fou ce que je suis sexy !

Je remarque alors qu'elle est littéralement en pleur et ça a le don de me refroidir un peu. Je referme la porte au nez des zombis –nos colocataires de dortoir- qui ont été réveillées par mon cri de guerre. Je balance le sac _Vuitton _dans la baignoire et m'agenouille à côté de Tina. Avant toute chose, je lui arrache la bouteille des mains… moi aussi, j'en veux !

** -Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Tinounette ? **m'enquis-je.

**-Suis morte, **m'apprend-elle platement.

**-Ah… c'est vrai que c'est déprimant, **commentais-je. **T'es morte comment ?**

**-Assassinée. Cœur brisé. **

Les larmes sur ses joues sont sèches et elle a l'air complètement hors du temps. C'est la première fois que je la vois aussi… peu elle. Elle qui est tout le temps souriante, dynamique. Mais j'admire le talent… même bourrée, elle parle correctement ! J'y suis jamais arrivée, moi. La vie est injuste.

**-Je savais bien que t'étais amoureuse, **révélais-je.

** -Suis sûre que tu sais pas le meilleur ! **crache-t-elle en regardant devant elle.

-**Il t'a trompée ? **

Elle tourne brusquement la tête vers moi et, blessée, elle se remet à pleurer, secouée de sanglots. Ok, j'ai tapé dans le milles. Je soupire. Les gens fidèles se font rares ces temps-ci… On pourra dire tout ce qu'on voudra mais je me félicite de ne pas m'étendre de sentiments et de me satisfaire des parties de jambes en l'air. Pas moyen de me blesser ou de me planter un couteau dans le dos, puisque mes relations ne veulent rien dire. Et de mon côté, je ne fais de mal à personne, ne promettant rien et ne donnant rien que je puisse reprendre. On peut me traiter de trainée, de garce, mais au moins, moi, je ne brise pas les cœurs et je laisse les couples tranquilles. S'il y a bien une chose que j'exècre plus que tout c'est l'infidélité. C'est écœurant, c'est lâche… c'est immonde, c'est…

**-C'est Charles ! **se met-elle alors à hurler, me coupant dans mes pensées.

Je cesse de respirer, en laisse tomber la bouteille de bourbon qui se déverse sur le sol. Je suis figée, électrisée. Pire, foudroyée. Il n'a pas fait ça… il n'a pas pu me faire ça… Il…

**-Charles…, **répète Tina dans un souffle.

-**L'enculé ! **hurlais-je en bondissant sur mes jambes, folle de rage. **L'enflure ! **

Comment a-t-il pu ? Moi qui aie toujours refusé toute relation avec un homme déjà pris ! Moi qui suis révulsée par les adultères de ma mère ! Moi qui… Je lui demandais pas de m'être fidèle, on n'était pas ensemble, on n'était rien l'un pour l'autre, mais me mêler à son infidélité ! Me lier à ça ! C'est comme si j'étais la perceuse qui a transpercé le cœur de Tina, mon amie, ma capitaine…

Mes mains tremblent de rage et devant moi, le miroir éclate comme si j'y avais lancé la bouteille de bourbon. Je fixe mon regard vert-gris mue par une expression de pure haine sur l'un des débris de miroir, toujours accroché au mur.

**-S'il faut qu'on lui arrache les couilles avec les dents, qu'on lui pourrisse sa vie pendant plusieurs décennies ou qu'on lui ruine sa réputation, on le fera… mais, je le jure devant Merlin et d'autres empaffés de ce genre, Charles Dinozzo pleurera, Tina, **déclarais-je froidement.

Je m'agenouille alors devant elle qui a un semblant de sourire sur les lèvres après mon discours.

**-Par contre, je peux pas te promettre que ce soit très en accord avec ton règlement…**

**-Tu sais ce que j'en fais, de mon règlement ? **cingle-t-elle.

**-J'ai bien quelques idées sur la question…**

**oOoO**

Je vais l'étriper, l'émasculer, le noyer dans un bain de purée de pruneau – non-dénoyautées-, le pendre par sa grosse et répugnante…

**-Hey, Tina ! **m'interrompt un abruti alors que ça devenait tout juste un tant soit peu sadique. **Ça va pas ? Ya un problème ?**

L'abruti, en fait, c'est Matt. Ah, le charmant petit chou… si lui aussi se met à me gonfler, je vais m'échauffer sur lui ! J'ai deux-trois idées qui méritent entrainement… Mais je suis Tina –pour l'instant- donc je fais reposer la colère de Lexie et fais renaître la calme, la sérénité et l'amabilité de ma capitaine. J'allais lui répondre un truc du genre « Mais non, Peace and Love, mon frère... » quand une idée –une idée sublime !- me vint en me rappelant que Matt est l'un des meilleurs amis de Charles, mais aussi celui de Tina.

Alors, je fais trembler mon sourire, fais frémir mon nez et souffle :

**-Non… non, tout va bien. **

**-Arrête, Tina, je suis pas dupe ! J'te connais par cœur !**

Et là, la scène clé, la petite larme qui coule, solitaire, sur ma joue. Je détourne le regard, dans un faux sursaut de pudeur et fais mine de me cacher pour m'essuyer la joue. Je crispe la mâchoire pour faire croire à mon voisin que je me retiens d'éclater en sanglots et que je suis le cours du prof pour faire bonne figure.

**-Laisse-moi, Matt… Laisse-moi dans ma tristesse…, **murmurais-je avec gravité.

Il me prend alors le menton et plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Merlin, je me rappelais pas qu'ils étaient aussi beaux quand je suis sortie avec lui, en Quatrième ! De mystérieux et déterminés yeux noirs… je fonds.

**-Dis-moi, Tina ! Et tu sais de quoi je suis capable pour te faire parler !**

Et en plus, il n'était pas aussi viril et sexy en Quatrième année ! L'arnaque ! Remboursée, remboursée… !

**-C'est Charles…, **soufflais-je en me rappelant l'expression de pure tristesse de Tina, hier.

Une vague de fureur revient à la charge. Lexie, ta gueule ! Cou-couche, panier !

**-Charles ? **répète Matt, ébahi.

Je sais. Je suis la meilleure. Et en plus, j'adore foutre la merde… comme une seconde nature, quoi…

oOoO

La vie est trop cruelle. Si injuste. Pourquoi offre-t-elle son amertume et ses déceptions par lot de dix ? On peut être sûr, chaque matin en se levant, que la journée saura nous ouvrir à vif, nous torturer encore et encore. Inlassable destinée. Oh oui, la vie nous meurtrie, joue avec nous… Je veux mourir.

Quatre mois -quatre mois ! J'ai passé quatre mois à correspondre avec Gloria, ma cousine préférée et styliste, pour qu'elle me créé la robe idéale, la seule robe qui puisse me convenir ! Cette robe, c'est un chef-d'œuvre, un modèle de maître, un véritable trésor ! Elle n'a pas une seule imperfection, pas un seul défaut Rogie a presque eu une érection quand je la lui aie montrée –et Merlin sait que Rogie est difficile à satisfaire !

Je suis allongée sur le dos, dans mon lit, un bras sous ma nuque. De mon autre main armée de ma baguette, je fais léviter nonchalamment l'amour de toute ma vie devant moi. Il me la fallait, je me suis battue d'arrache-pied avec ma chouette durant ces quatre longs –très longs- mois pour qu'elle accepte d'aller le plus vite possible pour transmettre mes lettres à Gloria, je l'ai eue et je ne vais même pas pouvoir la porter. Ça me donne des envies de suicide.

Un corset au contour parfait, avec une sublime ceinture de tissu blanc brodée sous la poitrine. Une cascade de satin vert émeraude, brillant sous la luminosité de notre dortoir –j'imagine à peine ce que ce sera sous celle de ma fête !-, prête à mouler à la perfection mon corps pour lequel elle a été faite sur mesures. Serrée jusqu'en haut de mes cuisses, évasives aussitôt après et tombant jusqu'au sol, s'étalant tout autour. Obligeant à tout le monde à céder le passage à celle qu'il la portera… Tina, dans moi. Quelle injustice ! Foutue potion à la con !

En plus, avec Rogie, on a pris des heures à faire des plans sur la déco, à choisir la musique, la bouffe… on a envoyé les invitations. On a même décidé de n'autoriser que le noir et le blanc pour les tenues, que je sois la seule en couleur. Que je brille. Que je sois la seule, l'unique qui importe. Et bam ! Une potion me pète la gueule !

Au final, ça n'a pas du tout été une expérience fructueuse, cet échange de corps. J'ai dû me passer de Rogie et Nunie. Les dépasser sans les regarder. Les ignorer. J'ai dû faire style de suivre en cours, j'ai dû courir dans tout Poudlard pour l'agenda à la con de Tina. J'ai dû m'empiffrer de chocolat parce que sinon mon corps gargouillait… et le chocolat m'écœure au bout de trois miettes. Du coup, j'étais partagée entre une nausée et une frustration –car Tina en a jamais assez, c'est incroyable ! J'ai dû être –plus ou moins… plutôt moins- gentille, généreuse et serviable avec tout le monde. J'ai dû inventer des excuses pour ne pas aller aux cours d'escalades –Tina a oublié que j'avais le vertige ? J'ai dû réviser pour ne pas trop louper les contrôles… mais ça pas été un véritable succès. Tina s'est presque évanouie d'horreur quand notre prof de Métamorphose m'a tapé un speech après que j'ai écopé d'un D. En fait, ya seulement trois trucs de positifs j'ai appris que le couple Caroline-Dan n'allait pas super j'ai pu foutre la merde entre Matt et Charles j'ai pu martyriser Isabella –sous le regard sévère de Tina… enfin, le mien mais… par les couilles de Merlin, je laisse tomber !- pendant deux heures au dernier entrainement de Pompom !

La porte s'ouvre enfin sur Tina –ou moi… mal de crâne. Dés qu'elle rentre, je remarque son sourire crispé, ses yeux ternes et cernés, et ses efforts pour dissimuler sa tristesse. Bon, personne ne doit le remarquer mais, à moi, ça me saute aux yeux. Je suis une comédienne née, je sais très bien déchiffrer les humeurs –mêmes les plus camouflées- des gens. Et c'est encore pire quand il s'agit de personnes que je connais bien. Surtout, que ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que moi je sais très bien ce qu'elle fait quand elle s'enferme dans la salle-de-bain… je sais très bien qu'elle pleure. Mais je ne le lui ferai jamais remarqué. Ce serait ne pas respecter ses efforts pour me le cacher, ce serait remuer le couteau dans la plaie. En observant mon corps qui abrite Tina, je me dis que ça fait bizarre de me voir anéantie… je le suis jamais. Et je crois que je ne l'ai jamais été de toute ma vie. C'est sans doute pour ça que la vue de Tina-moi dans cet état me fait oublier ma robe et que j'ai l'impression de ressentir pour la première fois une peine réelle… c'est étrange. Je le sens que ce n'est pas la mienne. C'est comme si j'étais connectée au cœur de Tina, comme si ses sentiments se déferlaient en moi. Et là, je me rends compte que ce n'est pas assez. C'était pas assez de tout balancer à Matt. Il faut plus. Il faut que Charles paie, gros, et avec les intérêts. Ordure.

Je souris à Tina.

**-T'as prévue quoi pour ce soir ? **

Elle me sort une belle robe corset noire. Avant même que je l'enfile, je la sais déjà moulante. Elle arrive mi-cuisses et est légèrement plissée. Heureusement. Je n'aurais pas supporté de porter une robe ringarde ou provocante. Celle-ci est jolie et simple. Bon, elle ne vaut pas le dixième de la mienne –faut dire, la mienne irait pour un mariage…- mais elle me filera pas de l'urticaire, étant allergique au mauvais goût vestimentaire. Et au pollen. Mais surtout, au mauvais goût vestimentaire !

oOoO

Je suis fière quand même. Même si je ne suis pas dans mon corps, tout le monde l'admire. Les mecs bavent et les filles ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de me détailler, de me jalouser et certaines sont carrément bouche-bée. Je jubile.

Ça fait maintenant trois quarts d'heure que la fête a commencé et l'ambiance ne fait que s'accroitre. Les musiques tournent, l'alcool coule à flot et personne ne s'ennui. Même Caroline a fini par avouer que la fête était réussie et que ma robe était juste une merveille.

Je danse avec Amina et Matt comme une folle quand une douleur me prend au crâne, puis aux poumons. La tête me tournant, je chancelle légèrement et j'entends Amina me demander ce qui ne va pas. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre que la douleur réapparait mais décuplée et, cette fois-ci, au creux de l'estomac. Je gémis et me plie en deux. Soudainement, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'accroche un hameçon dans les trippes et qu'on me tire en arrière. Sous le coup, je ferme les yeux.

Je les rouvre une seconde plus tard et mon point de vue de la pièce a complètement changé. Devant moi, quelques mèches de cheveux roux-blonds et frisés me barrent la vue. Deux bras me soutiennent et m'aident à me redresser. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de faire le lien avec le changement de couleur de cheveux que je me retrouve le regard plongé dans celui de Rogie. Il me regarde, inquiet, comme une quinzaine d'autres autour de moi. Mais je n'y fais pas attention. Je ne vois que lui et Nunie qui m'observe, en essayant de comprendre ce qui m'arrive.

**-ça va pas, Lex ? **me demande-t-elle.

Lex. Lex ! Oh Par Merlin, je m'aime ! Je me suis tellement manquée ! Je réfrène mon envie de hurler de joie et préfère bondir dans les bras de Rogie et de Nunie qui, quelque peu stupéfaits, resserrent leur étreinte.

**-Je vous aime, mes amours ! **m'écriais-je.

**-Euh…, **fait Nunie.

Après avoir embrassé les lèvres de Rogie –qu'est-ce que ça m'avait manqué, ça, aussi !-, je me retourne vers Tina qui me remarque et me lance un sourire éblouissant. C'était une belle aventure… mais fallait pas trop qu'elle dure non plus ! Je lui lance un clin d'œil et, même si on se trouve assez loin l'une de l'autre, je vois à son sourire qui s'élargit qu'elle l'a vu.

**-Et si on se bourrait la gueule pour fêter ça, tout le monde ? **criais-je à la cotonnade. **A mes dix-sept ans et à vous tous que j'adore ! **

Des hurlements répondent de toute part à ma déclaration. Prenons ce retour dans mon corps, comme une renaissance. Profitons-en donc pour prendre un nouveau départ…

* * *

><p><em>Et oui Lexie est de retour et pour jouer un mauvais tour à Charles ... :D <em>

_Un petit commentaire ? :)_

_PS : les robes de tous les personnages féminins pour l'anniversaire de Lexie sont postés sur le blog dont le lien est sur notre profil !  
><em>


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Oui oui nous voilà avec un peu de retard ... Bref ! N'ayant pas beaucoup de temps je vais faire court : Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Nos fidèles habitués : on vous aime ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS : merci aux reviews des non-inscrits auxquelles nous ne pouvons pas répondre, vraiment elles nous touchent beaucoup..  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : Un irrésistible envie de vengeance<br>**

**« C'est un connard ! Un salopard ! **

**- Je sais… Je sais…**

**- Il va payer ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! **

**- Je sais…**

**- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Pourquoi il a joué avec mes sentiments ?**

**- C'est injuste, je sais… Tu ne le méritais pas.**

**- Oh Tina… ****Tina… Je l'aime tellement.**

**- Je sais Christine… »**

Les sanglots de la petite Serpentard mouillent ma chemise tandis qu'elle cri sa verve dans les toilettes du troisième étage désert. Me faisant sécher les cours d'éducation sexuelle. Je la berce contre moi, cette fille d'à peine quinze ans qui vient de découvrir que le garçon qu'elle aime éperdument se sert d'elle et de son amour pour lui pour atteindre ses objectifs et gagner l'admiration de sa bande de copains. Un pari. Un de plus. L'un de ceux qui vous font toucher le fond comme si vous étiez attaché à une ancre. Je caresse gentiment ses cheveux roux et longs. Elle n'a jamais eu d'amies fidèles et véritables. Je ne peux pas la laisser toute seule. C'est mon devoir.

Ces yeux aussi verts que les sapins me fixent avec reconnaissance tandis que j'essuie ses joues et lui tends une choco-grenouille du paquet éventré dans mon sac. Elle la mange avec avidité tandis que je prononce des paroles dont je ne crois pas un mot. Elle oubliera, il ne vaut pas la peine qu'elle pleur. La vengeance ne résout rien et elle trouvera quelqu'un de bien mieux, rien que pour elle. Blablabla, ce sont des mots qui sont creux et vides et pourtant elle me regarde comme si elle voyait un ange dont un simple regard éteint les maux. Ses yeux me dévorent, comme s'abreuvant de ma solidité pour la faire sienne. C'est pour ces regards que je ne dois pas me laisser aller. Que le masque ne se fendille pas, que mon armure ne se brise pas. Je dois rester forte parce que je suis un pilier. Un pilier qui soutient une maison fragile.

**« Tu as quoi comme cours ?** je demande en sortant un feuille de mon sac.

**- Métamorphose,** gémit-elle en reniflant.

**- Tiens,**** c'est un mot pour excuser ton retard,** je tends un morceau de parchemin à l'intention d'Olivia Patknerson qui m'adore. **Tu ne dois pas avoir d'ennui à cause d'un pauvre type comme lui.**

**- Merci Tina,** souffle-t-elle en me lançant un regard brillant d'admiration**. Merci…**

**- Si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas à venir me voir,** je lui souris avant de l'entrainer dans le couloir. **Surtout ne montre pas à ce mec que tu souffres. Ça le ferait jubiler.**

**- D'accord… Merci Tina,** répète-t-elle encore avant de disparaître. **»**

Son chagrin fait écho au mien, le réveillant alors que je le fais taire depuis que j'ai appris. Je ferme les yeux pour retenir des larmes qui n'ont coulé qu'en présence de Lexie. Les sanglots nouent ma gorge. J'enfonce mes ongles dans ma peau. Je ne dois pas pleurer. Je ne dois pas leurs montrer. Je ne dois pas lui donner la satisfaction de voir ma détresse et ma tristesse. Je tente de respirer mais la lourde pierre de ma peine étouffe ma poitrine. J'ai tant envie de hurler et pleurer de tout mon soûl comme l'a fait Christine. Je lui ai tout donné, mon cœur, mes sourires, mes espoirs, ma confiance, ma virginité. Il a tout jeté et piétiné nonchalamment. Comme si ça n'avait aucune valeur à ses yeux.

**« ****Eglantine !** s'écrit une voix paniquée.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Samantha ?** je demande à la première année de Poufsouffle.

**- Malefoy est en train de tuer ****Eric !** s'exclame-t-elle en me tirant le bras, les yeux paniqués. **Il faut que tu viennes ! Vite ! »**

Je reprends contrôle de mon corps qui se laisse aller aux pleurs et gonfle ma poitrine d'une fermeté que je n'ai pas. Je cours à la suite de Samantha et déboule dans les toilettes des garçons du premier étage. Le spectacle qui s'offre à moi me laisse de glace : Malefoy, l'arcade sourcilière en sang frappe une première année, maigrichon de Gryffondor qui se couvre le visage en criant.

**« Malefoy,** je m'écris en le toisant, **arrête tout de suite !**

**- Prend ça sale tapette,** rugit-il en m'ignorant. **Tu me matais avoue ! C'est pas tes toilettes, sale taffiole ! Les filles c'est à côté !**

**- Malefoy ! »**

Il m'ignore et, comme possédé, roue de coups Eric. Samantha pleure à côté de moi, inerte. Je ravale ma colère pour rester calme et attrape le bras du blondinet. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me balance son poing dans la figure pour que je le lâche. Ma lèvre se fend en deux. Samantha pousse un cri en sortant chercher de l'aide. Le gout métallique du sang envahit ma bouche alors que Malefoy se jette sur Eric en le traitant de sal PD.

**« Crève ! Crève !** lui hurle-t-il, **je le savais ! Les mecs, comme toi, méritent pas de vivre ! T'es pas un mec, connard !**

**- Arrête Malefoy, **je l'attrape**,** toute douceur disparue, et le sépare brutalement d'Eric donc le visage est tuméfié et l'œil noir.

**- Lâche-moi pétasse ! **crache-t-il comme fou en tendant d'échapper à ma poigne raffermie par ma colère. **Je vais lui faire la peau à ce sal homo !**

**- La ferme, **crache Eric en se jetant sur Malefoy se débattant pour que je le relâche.

**-Qu'est-****ce qu'il se passe ici, **s'exclame alors une voix que je reconnais avec soulagement.

**- Jon ! **je m'écris alors qu'il attrape Eric par un bras et l'éloigne**, par Merlin tu tombes bien ! **

**- N'est-ce pas**, rit-il à moitié en apercevant le sang sur ma bouche et mon menton.** »**

OoOo

**« Il t'a pas loupé,** soupire Jon quelques minutes plus tard.

**- C'est teigneux les petits nouveaux,** je réplique en collant un mouchoir contre ma bouche en sang.

**- Il a mérité son quart d'heure avec Valérian,** marmonne-t-il en inspectant ma lèvre, **tu veux qu'on aille à l'infirmerie ?**

**- C'est bon regarde, ça saigne presque plus ! Madame Olm n'est pas utile je pense.**

**- Si tu le dis… »**

On marche en direction de la salle où sont entassés tous les membres de notre promo pour le cours d'éducation sexuelle. Un mot de Valérian nous permettra de ne pas écoper d'une retenue. Mon regard glisse sur la silhouette mince de Jonathan. Je songe à Mi qui se fait avoir par Roger Lokhood, alors que quelqu'un de bien comme Jon l'aime vraiment et ne se servira pas d'elle. Le fait qu'il cache à toute l'école son homosexualité n'a rien de surprenant, les gens peuvent être stupides et gonflés de préjugés. Malefoy vient de me le reconfirmer à l'instant. Pourtant pourquoi joue-t-il avec les sentiments de Mi ? Ça le fait tripper de briser le cœur d'une fille amoureuse ? Il est comme Charles alors… Il s'amuse à rendre malheureux.

**« Tu vas avec qui au bal ?** me demande-t-il alors qu'on s'engage dans un couloir lumineux.

**- Personne,** ma gorge est nouée et mon cœur m'étouffe de douleur.

**- Personne ?** s'étonne-t-il. **Mais les invitations sont à rendre aujourd'hui, non ?**

**- Si, **je réponds la mort dans l'âme avant de me reprendre pour lancer gaiement**, mais c'est pas grave ! Je me débrouillerai bien toute seule !**

**- Si tu le dis…**

**- Et toi ? Toujours décidé à boycotter ? **je demande**, tu sais… si tu veux avoir tes chances avec Mi il vaut peut être mieux que tu y ailles. Ça serait l'occasion de déployer tes charmes, **je lui lance un clin d'œil complice**, je suis sûre qu'elle sera pas indifférente !**

**- Si tu le dis, **grogne-t-il**, ya toujours Lokhood…**

**- Comment veux-tu qu'elle l'oublie si tu te montres pas,** je demande gentiment**. Et puis tu vas voir, avec Vanessa on a fait un boulot de malade ! ça vaut vraiment le coup de venir jeter un coup d'œil et de s'amuser.**

**- Si tu le dis, **soupire-t-il une nouvelle fois avant de m'arrêter alors qu'on arrive à la salle.** Ça te dirait d'aller au bal avec moi, Tina ?**

**- J'en serais ravie,** je réponds en lui souriant le plus joyeusement possible.

**- En amis bien sûr, **ajoute-t-il doucement.

**- Evidement ! »**

Après une révérence pompeuse, il m'ouvre la porte et j'éclate de rire. J'aperçois Caro et Mi en compagnie des _Dust Fingers,_ ou plutôt d'une partie des _Dust Fingers_ car Matt se trouve à l'autre bout de la salle. Préférant éviter Charles, je me dirige vers lui. Lui aussi a sa petite blessure de guerre, à la bouche comme moi. En m'apercevant il me sourit et je m'assoie sur une chaise libre.

**« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé,** je m'écrit le plus discrètement possible en montrant sa lèvre tuméfiée.

**- Rien,** grogne –t-il en détournant son regard vers nos amis avant de lancer avec inquiétude**. Et toi ? Pourquoi t'as la bouche explosée ?**

**- C'est rien, **je soupire**, un môme de première année tabassais un autre et j'ai du… Oh mon dieu,** je souffle en remarquant l'œil au beurre noir de Charles. **Tu l'as frappé !**

**- Il le méritait,** lâche-t-il, hargneux, **après ce qu'il t'a fait… **

**- Comm…, **je me tais -c'est sûrement Lexie !-. **T'aurais pas du…**

**- Pourquoi,** demande-t-il une pointe d'étonnement dans la voix.

**- Parce que ça lui montre que ça m'affecte, **je murmure**. »**

Et je ne veux pas qu'il voit que je souffre. Que mon être est déchiré entre ma haine et mon amour, que mon cœur est en sang. Que je me noie dans des larmes que je ne laisse pas couler et qui étouffent ma gorge. Que les souvenirs de ses lèvres sur ma peau, de ses yeux et de son sourire me brûlent les entrailles. Les sanglots me bloquent la parole et Matt pose son bras autour de mes épaules. Il a vu ce que je ne laisse pas filtrer. Je souris et il sent que ça sonne faux.

**« Comment tu fais Tina…,** marmonne-t-il.

**- Pour quoi ?**

**- Pour rester forte. **

**- Je**** sais pas. »**

Je ne sais pas d'où je tire la force de ne pas me laisser aller à ma douleur. Ni comment j'arrive à museler mon cœur et mes pleurs. Je ne sais pas quel miracle personne ne voit que je suis effondrée. Je ne sais pas mais j'y arrive. C'est tout ce qui compte, que personne n'apprenne qu'il m'a eu et que je suis amoureuse de lui. Qu'on n'étale pas ma douleur pour que tout le monde profite de la fissure dans le masque d'Eglantine Carbury. Ma gorge est si serrée que chaque respiration m'est pénible. Je ne porte pas mon regard dans sa direction, me mordant la lèvre pour ne pas céder. Je dois tenir jusqu'à ce soir. Après viendront le temps des pleurs. Maintenant je dois être forte.

Quelques heures plus tard, je traverse Poudlard accompagné de ma pile de choses à vérifier pour le bal, en direction de la salle commune des Poufsouffle. L'anniversaire de Lexie a provoqué une effervescence sans précédent. La description de sa robe est sur toutes les bouches, les yeux de ceux qui n'y étaient pas sont avides de détails, les gens ne pensent qu'à l'impression qu'ils ont donné à la Reine de Poudlard et aux bénéfices qu'ils pourraient en tirer. J'entre dans notre dortoir où les filles sont en ronde autour de Lexie, s'abreuvant de ses paroles qu'elle distille au compte gouttes.

Je me détourne de la vue de la petite rouquine et m'enferme dans la salle de bain en silence. Une fois à l'abri des regards je fais tomber mon sac au sol et me laisse glisser contre le mur froid, collant mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Les barrières tombent. J'éclate en sanglots violents. Avalant une à une des choco-grenouilles. Reniflant et pleurant si douloureusement que mon être entier ne semble plus vivre. La tristesse est si dure que je n'ai même plus la force de la contenir. Je fixe droit devant moi. Vide de tout. Usée d'être.

Les contes j'ai voulu y croire si fort que j'ai occulté la vraie vie. J'ai voulu vibrer comme les héroïnes, écrire ma vie comme un roman et goûter à l'amour. Les amours éternels, les hommes de principes, la fin où tout finit bien… Tout ça… Tout se dont papa m'a bercé n'était qu'une illusion. Un moyen de me cacher du gris de la vie. J'aimais tellement Charles que j'ai cru un instant au grand amour. Les instants avec lui m'ont enivré et faire perdre pied. Je me suis envolée. La chute a été rude. Le choc m'a figé le cœur. Et le rideau se déchire pour me laisser découvrir la nature même des choses. L'amour n'existe pas. Le bonheur est éphémère. L'homme ne cherche qu'à se divertir, peu importe si autrui endure des tourments. Charles m'a au moins apporté une chose, la désillusion.

Je mâche sans apprécier, le chocolat des sucreries. Les larmes coulent sans fin. _Pourquoi ?_ Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait ça ? Je l'aimais trop fort, j'ai tout donné. Tout sacrifié pour lui prouver que je l'aimais. Il s'est moqué de moins. Il s'est moqué de moi sans remord. Sans scrupule pour mon cœur éperdu. Je ferme les yeux et les souvenirs remontent. Je sanglote plus violemment. Je voudrais le détester mais je n'arrive pas à le haïr totalement. Une part de moi chérit les instants volés, les baisers échangés et la nuit où je me suis donnée. Une part de moi l'aime envers et contre tout. Je me couvre le visage pour que les pleurs sortent en silence. Ma gorge contient mes gémissements.

**« Tina t'es là ?** s'écrit la voix de Lexie.

**- J'arrive,** ma voix s'étrangle. **»**

Je me relève vivement, ravale le trop plein de larmes qui devra couler plus tard. Je refoule ma détresse au plus profond de moi. Passant de l'eau froide sur mon visage bouffis par les sanglots. Tentant de calmer ma respiration saccadée. Après une profonde inspiration, j'ouvre la porte et offre mon sourire le plus lumineux au visage de Lexie. Ne montre à personne que tu as mal et personne ne te feras mal. Courage Tina, bientôt tu pourras crier.

OoOo

Les seuls moyens qui me permettent de tenir tiennent en deux mots : la bouffe et le travail. Je mange du chocolat à tout va et m'abrutie sous des heures interminables de boulot. Et je tiens. Je compte les jours jusqu'aux vacances et ma délivrance. Charles ne m'approche plus sans doute que son altercation avec Matt lui a fait comprendre que j'avais compris et que c'était plus la peine de me mener en bateau. Je suppose que Lexie a du aller lui dire sa façon de penser aussi. Moi je l'évite, je rase les murs, me cache derrière les autres pour ne pas voir. Pour tenter d'oublier. Caro et Mi ne savent rien, comme tout le monde. Je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de leur dire. Tout comme je n'ai pas trouvé comment abordé le sujet de Roger Lokhood avec Mi.

Ça me crève le cœur de briser Mi. Elle est si heureuse. Si amoureuse. Je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon chocolat chaud. Amina papote gaiement avec Caro. Ses yeux bruns sont remplis d'étoiles et son sourire est plus lumineux que jamais. Son regard se porte sans cesse en direction de la table de Serdaigle. Elle qui n'a jamais été belle semble nous faire découvrir ses attraits. Pourquoi faut-il que je lui dise ? Je prends une profonde inspiration et me lance. Il faut que je le fasse, au nom de notre amitié.

**« T'as reçu la robe que hier ?** s'écrit Caro, **franchement la rapidité des colis laisse à désirer dès qu'il s'agit d'envoyer les commandes à Poudlard !**

**- C'est pas grave Carol',** fait-Mi pragmatique, **ce qui compte c'est que je l'ai reçue.**

**- Et toi Tina ?** **La tienne est bien arrivée ?** ne me laissant pas le temps de répondre elle enchaîne, **tu t'es trouvée un cavalier au fait ? Parce que le bal c'est dans deux semaines et t'as refusé tous les mecs qui t'ont demandé de venir avec eux !**

**- T'inquiète Caro,** je tente de calmer mon amie, **je vais avec Jon au bal.**

**- Jon ? **elle s'étonne, **Jonathan Weasley le préfet en chef ? Mais… Tu sais que tu pouvais avoir tous les BG de l'école ? Et t'as choisis ce mec ?**

**- Tu sais ce que je leurs dis aux BG ?** je lâche tristement. **Il est sympa et drôle, je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais du refuser, **la voyant bondir de son banc je la coupe,** et non je ne suis pas intéressée par lui !**

**- J'ai hâte d'y être, **soupire Mi en un sourire pour couper court à Caro et ses protestations argumentées. **J'espère que Roger va aimer ma robe…**

**- Pas besoin qu'il aime ta robe ma puce ! Il suffit qu'il te voit pour tomber raide, la robe n'est qu'une corde de plus à ton arc, **assène Caroline en lui faisant un clin d'œil malicieux, **crois moi t'as pas besoin de ça pour lui faire de l'effet.**

**- Je suis pas très jolie, **marmonne Mi en passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux crépus.

**- On s'en fiche de ça, **affirme Caro avec assurance, **il t'as choisie toi pour venir avec lui, c'est pas un signe ça ?**

**- Peut être pas, **je souffle doucement en plantant mes yeux dans ceux de Mi.

**- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? **murmure-t-elle.

**- Parce qu'il n'est pas amoureux de toi,** je dis lentement en posant ma main sur la sienne**, il n'est amoureux d'aucune fille et ne le sera jamais.**

**- Quoi ? **fait Mi interloquée.

**- Qu'est ce qui te permet d'affirmer ça ? **me demande Caro sur la défensive.

**- Fais moi confiance, ****je le sais.**

**- Savoir quoi ? **demande Mi la voix tremblante**. »**

Je préfère me taire. Je n'aime pas beaucoup Roger mais je ne peux pas dévoiler son secret. C'est le sien, en aucun cas je n'ai le droit de le dire aux autres. Il faut que Caro et Mi me croient sur parole car je ne révélerai rien de l'homosexualité de Roger Lokhood.

**« Elle n'en sait rien Mi,** me coupe Caro, les yeux pourtant interloqués, **Tina je t'adore ma Chérie mais tu sais qu'en amour tu n'as aucune expérience alors… -**ma gorge se serre et je ravale mes paroles et mes souvenirs de Charles-, **Elle dit ça parce qu'elle ne fait pas confiance à l'un des meilleurs amis de Hale ! Moi non plus je lui fais pas trop confiance vue comment il choisit ses amis mais bon… **

**- Mais…, **je commence.

**- T'inquiète pas Tina,** me rassure Mi, **je serais prudente ! »**

Je soupire. Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour elle, elle est trop amoureuse pour être lucide. Je connais ça, et je sais que rien ne peux la faire redescendre sur Terre. J'ai juste peur qu'elle souffre autant que moi en apprenant la nouvelle de quelqu'un d'autre. Je me mordille nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Ma décision est prise, j'irai voir Roger pour lui demander de ne pas s'approcher de Mi et de faire taire les espoirs de mon amie qu'il a attisé. Forte de cette prise de position, j'avale cul-sec mon chocolat chaud et tandis que le liquide tiède réchauffe mon corps, je lance un regard à l'ami de Lexie. A nous deux Lokhood.

OoOo

_Ding ! Ding ! Ding !_

Je me réveille en sursaut en un **« qu'est ce qu'c'est ? »** avant de me rendre compte soudainement que je suis dans la bibliothèque, qu'il est minuit et que je me suis endormie sur ma dissertation de Potions. Je me frotte les yeux en émergeant lentement. Mince… L'encre a bavé et ma joue est devenue toute bleue. Je frotte vivement le liquide pour qu'il s'efface, sans grand succès… Je pousse un soupire de consternation. Ma plume se remet à courir le long du parchemin frénétiquement.

Comment je peux espérer battre les meilleurs résultats aux A.S.P.I.C en m'endormant sur ma copie ? Si je veux faire mieux que les meilleurs, autrement dit Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Rose Weasley et Florien Wagner, il ne vaudrait mieux pas que je pionce sur mes devoirs. J'ai calculé que pour les battre, il faudrait que j'obtienne un Optimal dans toutes les matières, Hermione ne l'a pas eu en DCFM, Dumbledore en Botanique, Florien en Divination et Rose en Métamorphose. Il faut que je n'aie que des O… Je soupire une nouvelle fois tout en farfouillant dans mes poches à la recherche de ma tablette de chocolat empruntée aux elfes de maisons. Je mords dedans à pleine dans tout en me replongeant dans les livres poussiéreux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je pose le point final sur ma copie avec fierté et range les livres. Les couloirs sombres et silencieux font résonner mes pas solitaires. En fait non, pas si solitaires. Des rires parviennent jusqu'à mes oreilles et je me dirige fermement dans leurs direction. Les heures de retenues vont tomber ! Je les croise à un embranchement. Mon souffle se coupe et je reste un moment inerte au beau milieu du couloir. Fixant Charles et la fille plaquée contre le mur, avec un envie de vomir et de pleurer. Je me force à contenir mes émotions et ravale mes larmes dans le fond de ma gorge nouée. J'aspire à fond pour trouver la force et m'écrit soudain.

**« Dinozzo ! Roy ! Deux heures de retenues !**

**- Merde,** me parvient un murmure étouffé alors que je me plante à deux mètres d'eux.

**- Pas de merde qui tienne ! Retourner dans vos dortoirs !** je lance avec un regard qui n'accepte aucune réplique. »

Judy Roy pousse un soupire de mécontentement et redescend sa jupe. Charles me lance un sourire avant de dire nonchalamment en retenant du bras la Serdaigle.

« **Hey Tina… tu vas pas nous faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais ce que c'est de pas pouvoir se contenir toi aussi, hein ?**

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !** je fais fermement en m'approchant de son visage pour lui lancer avec colère, **si tu veux pas deux heures de plus je te conseille de retourner à ton dortoir !**

**- Allez viens on y va, **souffle Judy en l'éloignant de ma hargne. **»**

Après un regard de la part de Charles et des excuses de celle de Roy, je les vois se séparer et disparaître. Des larmes commencent à rouler sur mes joues sans que je n'arrive à les contenir. Effrayée à l'idée qu'on me surprenne dans un moment de faiblesse, je cours jusqu'à mon dortoir. M'étale dans les escaliers, m'ouvrant ainsi une plaie sur le mollet, parce que ma vue est embuée par les pleurs. Je pose mes affaires en silence et grimpe dans mon lit sans prendre la peine de me déshabiller. Là, la tête efforcée dans mon oreille pour étouffer mes larmes, j'éclate en sanglots. Je me laisse aller à ma tristesse et la douleur de l'avoir vu agir avec une fille comme il l'a fait avec moi. Parce que j'ai été un pari de plus, un nom qu'on raille sur une liste de conquêtes à faire. Parce que pour lui je n'ai eu aucune valeur. Au milieu de mes larmes, et de ma colère, un nouveau sentiment se mêle. Un sentiment auquel je n'avais pas encore goûté.

Le besoin de vengeance.

* * *

><p><em>Tatatata tatatataaaaaaaaa <em>

_Bref petit délire ^^_

_Un commentaire *o*_


	12. Chapter 12

_Coucou aux lecteurs !_

_Nous remercions Rukie, Bizzz, Nais et Sunshine (Tiramisuuuuuuu) pour leurs reviews, heureusement que vous êtes fidèles au poste les fille ! _

_On espère que pour tous les autres l'histoire plait toujours, une review sera toujours appréciée ! Même anonyme :)_

_Bonne lecture_

_PS : demain c'est la fête des mères, pensez-y !_

_PPS : allez dans les reviews, il y a lien pour un fanart sur Lexie et Tina de my Sushiiiine ^^  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : Joyeux anniversaire !<br>**

Quand je me lève, ce matin, j'ai un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Ouais, je sais, je souris en quittant mon lit adoré… à marquer dans les annales, hein ? Bah, en fait, c'est parce qu'aujourd'hui, on est le 12 novembre ! Etant née à exactement 3h45 du matin, je suis officiellement majeure ! Et je vais enfin avoir mes _vrais _cadeaux… oui parce que les cadeaux achetés vite fait par chaque élève de Poudlard, pendant une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, pour éviter de se ramener les mains vides à ma soirée, ne sont pas des cadeaux, pour moi ! C'est un peu comme les gens qui offre des fleurs quand ils sont invités chez quelqu'un… Bon, j'ai eu des cadeaux particulièrement coûteux –venant de ceux qui veulent augmenter dans mon estime- mais ils sont entassés dans mon placard qui débordent avec les boucles d'oreilles à cinq mornilles, les paquets de Choco-grenouilles et autres conneries qu'on m'a offert en pagaille, samedi. Oui, parce que ma fête, je l'ai pas faite le jour de mon anniversaire… mais le 8 novembre, comme chaque année.

En fait, c'est un petit jeu qui m'amuse beaucoup. Depuis ma Quatrième année, celle où ma popularité est vraiment née et qu'en deux mois, j'étais à la tête de Poudlard, je fais une grande fête –chaque année plus mémorable- à laquelle j'invite tout le monde, même ceux que je ne peux pas m'encadrer. Et à chaque fois, je le fais le 8 novembre. Du coup, tout le monde croit que je suis née le 8 novembre… sauf ceux qui tiennent à moi et qui prennent soin de tout connaître sur moi. Donc, chaque année, je fais mon petit test personnel… sur qui je peux réellement compter ?

A ma fenêtre, patientent quatre volatiles. Le dortoir est vide. Je suis toujours la dernière à me lever, de toute façon, et mes colocataires savent ce qu'il en coute de me réveiller –même Tina évite. Je souris et courre, en nuisette, pour aller leur ouvrir. Mes premiers cadeaux !

J'ouvre en premier celui de ma mère. Une splendide et ô combien coûteuse veste de chez _Versace _et le sac couleur cuivre qui va avec. Splendide. Ma mère connait mes goûts sur les bouts de ses ongles manucurés. J'ouvre ensuite celui de ma tante, celle que je peux pas voir, la sœur de ma mère… celle-là profite de l'amour que porte mon père à sa femme et de sa gentillesse pour lui faire signer d'énormes chèques. Je découvre une espèce de montre en plastoque carrément horrible… je la jette par-dessus mon épaule avec une moue dédaigneuse. Aucun style, aucun tact. Cette vieille bique mérite pas d'être riche ! Elle est si radine et égoïste qu'elle en perd toute classe ! J'ouvre ensuite celui de mon autre tante, la sœur de mon père que j'adore à la folie. Cette femme est un ange, en plus, elle sait s'affirmer et refuse à chaque fois que mon père veut lui donner de l'argent. Elle, elle a de la classe ! Elle est caissière, elle sourit aux clients, assume son divorce avec son ancien mari et elle croque la vie à pleines dents. C'est bien simple, je l'adore ! En plus, malgré son revenu assez limité, elle m'offre toujours des merveilles même si elles ne sont pas chères. Et ça ne loupe pas, je découvre un disque d'un groupe moldu de pop-rock que je vénère, un parfum sans marque mais qui sent bon et un glosse à la fraise, emballés à la main et accompagnés d'un paquet de _carambar_ gout _caranougat __**–**_mes préférés ! J'aime quand on me prouve à travers des cadeaux qu'on me connait par cœur ! J'ai un sourire gigantesque aux lèvres. J'ouvre l'avant-dernier, celui de ma cousine styliste, la fille de ma tante préférée. Je trouve une paire d'escarpins rouge rubis avec un lys royale argentée, décorant le talon de la chaussure de gauche. J'adore, mais ce que j'adore le plus c'est que c'est elle qui l'a fait en un seul exemplaire et juste pour moi. Ah, Gloria, je t'aime ! Je vais les mettre aujourd'hui, même si l'uniforme est obligatoire ! Je me tourne enfin vers le dernier… celui que j'attends avec le plus d'impatience et aussi avec le plus de tendresse.

Le cadeau de mon père. Je l'imagine partir seul, ne voulant être accompagné de personne, et chercher le cadeau parfait de sa fille unique. Une lettre l'accompagne et je la déplie :

« Ma chérie,

J'ai trouvé ce petit bijou sur une brocante. Il m'a couté une misère mais il t'ira à merveille. Tout te va à merveille, ma chérie. Le cadeau de ta mère te plaira sans doute plus mais je veux que tu saches que l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur. Tu fais mon bonheur et je donnerai tout mon argent pour le tien,

Ton papa qui t'aime »

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, je me découvre à la fin de ce mot, en larme. J'ouvre le petit coffret et découvre un collier, serti d'un petit pendentif. Une lune. Simple et en bois. Il a tort. C'est de loin le plus beau cadeau que j'ai reçu jusqu'à présent. Je le passe autour de mon cou. Il me manque tous…

Quand je descends, un quart d'heure plus tard, chaussée de mes nouveaux escarpins, sentant le parfum de ma tante préférée, un carambar dans la bouche et le collier pendant à mon cou, je me fais accoster par Isabella, juste avant que je n'entre dans la Grande Salle où Rogie et Nunie doivent m'attendre. Souriant, doucereuse, elle me tend un paquet. J'ouvre grand les yeux, ébahie.

**-Hein ? **m'écriais-je.

**-Joyeux anniversaire, Lexie-chérie ! **

**-Tu déconnes ? **

**-Il faut être proche de ses amis, mais bien plus encore de ses ennemis… bonne journée, ma puce, **ronronne-t-elle.

Et plus elle s'éloigne, plus je souris… au fond, même si c'est une provocation, je souris en regardant ce paquet. Je me fous bien de ce qu'il renferme, d'ailleurs, je le fous direct dans mon nouveau sac _Versace_. Un cadeau reste un cadeau, même empoisonné. Sans le savoir, Isabella remonte dans mon estime. C'était un joli coup. Ça reste quand même une garce !

OoOo

J'ai reçu un album photo entier de la part de Nunie, comme cadeau. Sans que je m'en aperçoive, grâce à son minuscule appareil photo, elle me mitraillait. Elle est même venue dans mon dortoir, en pleine nuit, pour me prendre en train de dormir. Pendant que je mangeais, que je m'entrainais à faire mes enchainements de Pompom Gilrs. Quand on sortait à Pré-aulard, au parc, quand je suis en plein fou-rire, quand je choisis ma tenue et qu'elle faisait semblant de m'aider… ya plus de deux cents photos de moi, moi et encore moi ! Nunie m'a dit que j'étais son modèle préféré. Ce cadeau m'a beaucoup plu… c'est quand même l'œuvre de plus de deux mois !

J'ai reçu aussi une place pour le défilé de mode de cet été de la part de Rogie. Il est gigantesque et se passe à Londres. J'avais essayé d'avoir une place mais je m'étais prise trop tard et tout était déjà complet. J'étais dé-goû-tée. J'ai sauté de joie quand j'ai vu le billet ! Ah, ce Rogie.

J'ai aussi eu un très beau maillot-de-bain deux pièces de la part de Jess et… comble de l'horreur, Kevin m'a offert un bouquet de roses rouges. Faut vraiment que je trouve une façon de le décoller de mes basques !

Je sors d'Histoire de la Magie, la dernière avec Jess et Rogie, accompagné de trois types qui parlent du prochain match de Quidditch avec lui, quand je vois un peu plus loin dans le couloir, Charles et sa nouvelle copine. Officielle, cette fois-ci. Je sais plus trop comment elle s'appelle cette espèce de pouffe qui se rétame à chaque début d'année aux sélections de Pompom Girls. Elle est tellement insignifiante que j'oublis sa tronche deux secondes après l'avoir croisée… Charles tombe bien bas. Lui qui avant était bien strict concernant le choix de ses copines…

**-Tu viens pas, beauté ? **s'enquit un des mecs fans de Quidditch, en m'attrapant un bras.

**-J'ai à faire, **lui répondis-je, en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Il me regarde d'un air entendu. Pauvre type. Rogie qui est plongé dans sa discussion avec le plus sexy des trois, m'informe vaguement qu'il m'attend dans le Parc et Jess me demande si elle veut que je l'accompagne. Cette fille est vraiment… stupéfiante de niaiserie et de gentillesse. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour moi et ce n'est même pas parce que je suis la Reine de Poudlard. Ce n'est ni par intérêt, ni par soif de popularité. Ça fait depuis le début de Sixième année qu'elle est toujours avec moi et ce, depuis, que je l'ai aidée à s'habiller pour le second mariage de sa mère. Mais c'était juste parce que je m'ennuyais et que j'adore la mode. Et plus ça va, plus je l'apprécie… Je lui souris et lui dis que non, je vais me débrouiller toute seule.

Puis, me dirigeant dans le sens inverse, je prends ma démarche la plus prédatrice. Alors, comme ça Monsieur veut jouer avec tous les cœurs de Poudlard ? Et ben, mon Coco, fallait pas s'en prendre à ma capitaine de Pompom Girls et, surtout, fallait pas te servir de moi pour ça !

Je m'approche du couple qui se caresse, lui est adossé au mur et elle, elle se colle à lui. Je suis à quelques mètres quand Charles tourne la tête vers moi. Un sourcil s'arque. Mon sourire s'élargit.

**-Oh, Lexie ! **ronronne la fille en me voyant.

A sa tête et son sourire béat, j'ai l'impression que c'est ma meilleure amie secrète. J'éclate de rire. Quelle pauvre tâche !

**-Sois gentille, dégage, vu ? **lançais-je, aimablement. **Ton chéri a deux-trois trucs qu'il a oublié de me dire…**

Je fais couler mon regard avenant vers lui mais il voit très bien cette petite touche menaçante engluée dans le gris de mon regard. Oui, parce que mes yeux sont très spéciaux. Beaucoup, quand ils les regardent, me disent « beaux yeux verts ». Oui mais non ! Pas du tout ! Mes yeux ne sont pas verts ! Il y a ces petites paillettes argentées au bord de l'iris… et parfois, le gris apparait plus clairement. Donc, oui, Il y a le vert, très majoritaire, qui pétille de joie de vivre, rieur et agréable. Mais il y a ce gris… ce gris métallique, un peu plus clair et limpide qu'un gris de tempête mais tout aussi grondant. Ce gris-là c'est le plus dangereux, il est carnivore, il est venimeux. Et quand il grignote un peu de territoire vert, ce n'est jamais bon signe. Et là, il le bouffe carrément ! C'est là que ceux qui n'avaient remarqué que le vert ont de quoi regretter !

La fille perd son air extatique et elle tire une de ces têtes que je me demande si je ne lui ai pas foutu une tarte sans m'en rendre compte. Elle croyait peut-être que je venais pour elle ? Elle a le droit de rêver, après tout…

**-Bon, je vous laisse alors… à plus, chéri, **dit-elle, déconfite, en embrassant Charles, puis elle se tourne vers moi, un sourire tremblant aux lèvres, **Salut, Lexie.**

**-Salut.**

Et elle s'en va. J'attends patiemment qu'elle disparaisse derrière le tournant du couloir mais elle semble prendre un malin plaisir à trainer des pieds, à regarder à droit à gauche, à zigzaguer car les minutes s'accumulent. Charles et moi, on se lorgne du regard. Il attend tout comme moi que la flamme atteigne la dynamite et que mes nerfs explosent. Je sais qu'il le sait. Une fois, en plein cours, je crois que c'était en Troisième Année, une fille avait dit à voix haute et tout sauf discrètement que mon père avait acheté l'amour de ma mère. En gros que ma mère était une pute et que mon père était son client. J'ai attrapé cette fille par les cheveux et lui ai enfoncé la tête dans son chaudron. J'ai frôlé le renvoi mais depuis, cette dernière m'offre de grands sourires à chaque fois qu'elle me croise. Il en faut beaucoup pour que je pète les plombs mais quand ça arrive, rien ne m'arrête, ni le lieu, ni la période, ni les personnes, ni les risques… et, encore moins, les méthodes. Et Charles m'a fait péter les plombs. Enfin, sa copine disparait à l'horizon.

Mais je décide de le laisser commencer. Voyons donc les propos de l'accusé avant l'accusation…

**-Qui te l'a dit ? **me demande-t-il.

**-Ta queue, enculé, **grinçais-je.

Il soupire puis s'avance jusqu'à se poster devant moi. Je le fixe froidement et il essaye sans doute de me calculer. C'est ça, chéri… Il finit alors par éclater de rire. Je frémis.

**-Quoi ? On avait parlé de fidélité ? T'avais aussi prévu les gosses, la baraque et le mariage, c'est ça, chérie ? **me lance-t-il, goguenard.

Il s'approche de moi et me caresse le menton en prenant un air méprisant.

**-J'ai adoré, je te jure… c'était super, je regrette pas mais faut pas croire que tu vas arriver à me contenter. Je suis pas…**

Je croyais qu'il avait compris, qu'il avait deviné. Mais, en fait, non. Il n'a pas vu le trajet de la flamme le long de la mèche… il a pas vu qu'elle vient d'atteindre la dynamite. Je lui attrape violemment les épaules et le pousse férocement contre le mur. L'ayant par surprise, son statu de rugbyman ne l'empêche pas d'obéir à mon geste de colère. D'une main rageuse, je lui attrape le col de chemise et rapproche mon visage du sien, stupéfait.

**-T'aurais jamais dû ! **sifflais-je. **Jamais ! Je suis pas ça ! Je suis pas un jouet, pas un objet ! Et Tina méritait pas ça, sale enflure ! Tu peux pas t'amuser sans faire souffrir ? Pour moi, tu représentais rien, t'as toujours représenté rien… t'étais qu'un frimeur, qu'un con. Pour Tina, t'étais tout, espèce de salaud ! Mais, maintenant que t'as pris ton pied, protège ton jouet… je suis douée pour tout détruire, **achevais-je, les lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes et mes yeux dans les siens.

Il est figé et quand je me détache de lui, il n'a toujours pas bougé, comme s'il essaye de repasser les paroles que je lui ai jetées à la figure. Reprenant mon air joyeux, je lui lance un sourire.

**-Au fait, j'espère que Matt t'a pas trop fait mal… c'est dur quand même… de dégouter tout le monde, jusqu'à son meilleur ami. Franchement, Charly, tu me ferais presque pitié, **dis-je avant de le saluer et de m'en aller.

xOxO

**-Hey, Danette ! **l'appelais-je.

Il allait s'assoir sur un pouf plus loin mais dés qu'il m'entend et qu'il croise mon regard, il se met à sourire et vient vers moi. C'aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, il serait venu aussi… ce mec aime bien tout le monde. Je sais même pas comment ça peut être possible… je connais trois personnes comme ça, lui, Jess et mon père. Enfin, c'est vrai aussi que je m'entends plutôt bien avec lui et que je le connais depuis pas mal de temps, on est quasiment des amis bien qu'on ne se raconte pas nos vies dans les moindres détails. Bah, techniquement, je le connais depuis ma rentrée à Poudlard mais j'ai réussi à me rappeler son nom qu'en début Quatrième. Depuis à peu près tout ce temps, on se lance des défis débiles et parfois complètement décalés… un jour, il m'a demandée de me mettre en bikinis et de plonger dans le lac. Et je crois que le pire défi que je lui ai lancé a été de demander rendez-vous avec le proviseur pour lui dire qu'il avait le cœur brisé et qu'il avait besoin de conseils amoureux. Le pire, c'est qu'il l'a fait ! En fait, aucun défi n'a pas été réalisé –à part celui de la chanson pour le concert, ah, Tina, je te retiens ! C'est un peu devenu une habitude pour nous, parfois Matt participe mais c'est très rare. Le courant passe beaucoup moins bien entre lui et moi, même si je l'apprécie quand même.

Dan s'assoit sur le pouf le plus proche de moi et Rogie qui allait s'y assoir, l'insulte de troll homosexuel. Oui, je sais Rogie _est _lui-même homosexuel mais il aime bien traiter tout le monde d'homosexuel… peut-être parce qu'au fond, il voudrait bien que tous les mecs soient pédés. C'est une question de point de vue, bien sûr. En plus, Dan est mignon mais bon, ça m'étonnerait que ce soit le type de Rogie. Tous les poufs à proximité de moi sont pris –par les plus rapides, en fait. Nunie est à ma gauche et Jess, juste en face de moi. Celle-ci allait proposer à Rogie de lui laisser sa propre place… plus gentille qu'elle, tu te métamorphoses en poire Williams.

**-T'inquiète, Jessie. Je vais m'assoir sur les genoux à Rogie, **déclarais-je, en me levant, attendant que Rogie viennent s'assoir et que je me laisse tomber sur ses genoux.

Il passe ses mains autour de ma taille et cale son menton sur mon épaule. La prof de Divination commence son cours que personne n'écoute vraiment et j'en profite pour me tourner vers Dan, alors que les autres papotent du bal de Noël qui se rapproche.

**-On s'est demandés ce qui t'était arrivée, à notre concert, avec Matt… t'avais pas un p'tit show à faire sur scène ? **me dit-il, moqueur. **On t'a cherchée, t'avais carrément disparue.**

**-Bah, en fait…, **commençais-je.

Euhm. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien raconter qui paraisse crédible ? Qu'est-ce qui me caractérise et qui paraitrait… Oh, j'ai une idée !

**-J'avais trop bu ! J'ai fait une overdose et un mec m'a raccompagnée à mon dortoir ! **déclarais-je.

Ça, c'est tout à fait moi ! D'ailleurs, Dan éclate de rire. Je suis trop forte !

**-Je vois, **dit-il.

**-Quoi ? **

**-Bah, je vois, **répète-t-il.

**-Mais tu vois quoi ? **m'agaçais-je.

**-Miss Hale, **me lance la prof avec un grand sourire –elle est la seule des profs à m'adorer-. **Pourriez-vous lire les lignes de la main de Mr Forster ?**

**-Ah mais tout à fait…**

Je prends la main de celui-ci et regarde sa paume. Bon, normalement, ya une ligne d'amour, de vie… de réussite, je crois aussi ou un truc du genre, non ? Improvisons.

**-Bah, il va vivre longtemps, avoir beaucoup d'argent, un métier qui lui plait, une BMW…, **racontais-je au hasard.

**-Avoir une vie sexuelle épanouie, **me souffle Rogie.

**-… une vie sexuelle épanouie, **répétais-je sans réfléchir.

**-Ah bah, ça, Ferrars s'en charge ! **commente une fille avec moquerie.

Toute la classe explose de rire et je croise le regard meurtrier de Caroline. Non mais, comme si j'avais fait quoique ce soit ! Pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui se fous de sa gueule… par principe, je lui réponds par un clin d'œil. Faut qu'elle se détende, cette fille…

**-Et ensuite, mon sucre ? **insiste la prof, comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et que ma prédiction valait un O.

**-… Et… bah, il va adopter un caniche, **achevais-je, en panne d'inspiration.

**-Excellent ! Alors, maintenant… Miss Ferrars, tiens, vous allez…, **déclare-t-elle en s'éloignant.

**-Cette prof est tarée, **commente Dan.

**-Mais non ! Je l'adore, moi ! **

**-Pas étonnant, t'es sa chouchoute ! **m'accuse-t-il.

**-Et alors ? Bon, bref ! **coupais-je. **Donne-moi un autre défi, que je sauve mon honneur !**

**-Allez, d'accord mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi…**

**-On me le dit tout le temps !**

Il balade son regard le long de la classe. Me tenant toujours par la taille, Rogie jacasse avec Nunie de je-ne-sais-quoi et ni l'un, ni l'autre ne fait attention à nous. Il a l'air d'enfin trouver et il me lance :

**-Change les cheveux d'Isa en… rouge ! Mais rouge, rouge, hein ! Genre, tomate !**

**-Oh, ma Isa-chérie ? **fis-je mine de m'offusquer. **Comment pourrais-je lui faire ça ? Ses beaux cheveux blonds…**

**xOxoO**

**-Je vois encore sa tête « Qui a fait CA ! », **commente Rogie, littéralement plié de rire alors qu'on quitte la salle de Divination.

**-Moi, je trouvais que ça lui allait très bien pourtant ! **me moquais-je, en me remémorant la nouvelle couleur de cheveux d'Isabella.

J'ai ouvert son cadeau et c'étaient des sous-vêtements. Mais le pire c'était que le soutien-gorge était rembourré mais quand je dis rembourré, c'est vraiment rembourré ! Okay, mademoiselle a de bon gros nibards et moi, je fais un petit B de bonnet mais je suis fière de ma poitrine, moi ! Nan mais oh ! J'ai pas besoin d'avoir des lolos d'un demi-mètre de diamètre pour être irrésistible, moi ! Je garderai quand même le bas… mais en échange du soutif, mademoiselle a les cheveux rouges. Comme ça, on est quittes !

On est tous les deux avec Rogie, en direction du passage secret qui mène à Pré-au-Lard, histoire de faire quelque chose de constructif, ce soir. On y va très souvent, Rogie et moi, parfois Nunie nous accompagne mais c'est rare… Pré-au-Lard, elle n'aime pas trop. Elle se contente des sorties officielle, légale. C'est pour ça qu'elle est allée à la bibliothèque, plutôt. On n'avait plus qu'un virage à passer et on l'atteignait, mais…

**-Roger ! Lexie ! **nous appelle alors une voix, dans notre dos.

On se retourne et on découvre alors Tina qui nous rejoint, la démarche rapide. Elle me sourit, me demande si je vais bien puis se tourne vers mon meilleur ami qui la regarde de haut, pour la dissuader de rester. Il fait toujours ça quand il veut être seule avec moi ou Nunie, la plupart du temps ça marche, les gens s'en vont… mais là, il s'agit de Tina. Et plus déterminée qu'elle, tu meurs !

**-Roger, **commence-t-elle, fermement. **Ce que j'ai à te dire est plutôt pénible mais j'ai pas trop le choix… voilà, j'ai appris que t'étais homosexuel.**

**-Wow ! **commentais-je, impressionnée.

**-Comment ? **grince-t-il, plus froid qu'un glaçon. **D'autres le savent ? Putain…**

**-Non, non, je suis la seule. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je garderai ton secret, **le rassure-t-elle, aussitôt, sans répondre cependant à la première question. **A une condition, cependant.**

**-Balance.**

**-Tu vas au bal avec Mi et il se trouve que… elle tient beaucoup à toi, je sais pas si tu l'as remarquée. Et il se trouve que moi, je tiens beaucoup à elle alors, sois gentil, cesse de lui donner de faux espoirs !**

Roger est devenu impassible, littéralement froid. Je le regarde, appréhendant sa réaction. Sa colère n'est pas du genre souhaitable… Roger n'est vraiment pas quelqu'un qu'il est bon d'énerver ou de compter parmi ses ennemis. Il est très rancunier et infiniment susceptible.

**-T'as fini ? **lâche-t-il, glacial. **Je n'ai jamais rien fait croire à ta copine. Je lui ai jamais dit qu'elle me plaisait et encore moins que je l'aimais, c'est pas de ma faute si elle se fait des idées. C'est qu'un bal et elle est juste ma cavalière. Elle est sympa, c'est tout.**

**-Rogie, Tina veut juste la pro…, **commençais-je avec un sourire, pour essayer de le calmer.

**-Mais ok, je vais mettre les points sur les i ! **me coupe-t-il, bouillonnant.

**-Merci, **dit Tina, assez gênée que mon ami s'emporte.

**-Ouais, c'est ça. Je vais rejoindre Nun', **claque-t-il en ma direction.

C'est plus fort que moi, devant sa colère vraiment débile, j'explose de rire. Après un regard noir, il s'en va et avant de disparaitre derrière le virage du couloir, il se retourne vers moi et me dédie un doigt d'honneur. Mon fou-rire redouble. Rogie est pas croyable…

**-Okay…, **commente Tina.

**-Faut pas s'y fier, Rogie est adorable, **lui assurais-je entre deux éclats de rire.

**-Je ne demande qu'à voir ça.**

Je repars alors dans un profond fou-rire. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'arrive tout de même à me calmer.

**-Au fait, je suis partante pour la vengeance, **m'apprend-t-elle d'un coup, mine de rien. **Je veux que Charles paye. Au centuple. Je suis prête à lui faire tout endurer pourvu qu'il paye.**

J'ai un énième fou-rire qui me chatouille la gorge mais j'essaye de le retenir. Ce ne serait pas très distingué, quand même… mais voir Tina me balancer ça comme si elle me proposait une petite pause thé demain, en fin d'après-midi, avec des cookies, m'amuse un peu trop. Pour éviter de me bedonner à nouveau, je me contente de hocher la tête avec un sourire énorme.

**-Euh, ça va, Lexie ? T'as l'air crispé, **me dit-elle.

J'en peux plus. J'explose de rire, en me retenant au mur. Le pire c'est que je ne sais même pas ce qui me fait rire, en réalité ! Et cette fois-ci, Tina me suit dans mon hilarité… ah, ouf, je me sens moins conne d'un coup !

On se retrouve bientôt, toujours pétées de rire, assises par terre, adossées au mur. On finit quand même par retrouver un semblant de sérieux et Tina en profite pour s'écrier :

**-Au fait, j'ai un truc pour toi !**

**-Ah bon ? **m'étonnais-je, curieuse.

**-Ouais ! **

Elle se retourne et attrape son sac de cours, posé un peu plus loin. Elle farfouille dedans et bientôt en sors un paquet emballé qui parait tout mou. J'arque un sourcil. Comment… ? Elle n'a jamais su que c'était le 12, mon anniversaire, comme les autres, elle m'offrait ses cadeaux quatre jours avant. Elle me le fourre dans les mains alors que je reste à le regarder, éberluée.

**-Joyeux anniversaire !**

**-J'pige rien…, **lui révélais-je. **C'est quoi ?**

**-Bah ouvre, tu verras bien !**

**-Mais tu m'en as déjà offert un, samedi. Un livre spécial Pompom Girls, pourquoi… ?**

**-Oh, allez, arrête ton cinéma, Lexie ! J'ai découvert, en fouillant dans les papiers administratifs de l'école, que t'étais née le 12 novembre ! Ah, tu nous as bien eu, P'tite rouquine ! Alors, tu l'ouvres ? **me presse-t-elle, malicieuse.

En soit, rien que ça, c'est un cadeau. Mais, je dois dire que j'ai bien envie de savoir ce qui se cacher là-dedans… sans douceur, je me dépêche de déchirer l'emballage que je jette au loin –Tina, avec un sort d'attraction et un petit air tout aussi désabusé qu'amusé, le fourre dans son sac… « Non, à la pollution à Poudlard ! Non, aux emballages d'anniversaires de petites pestes irresponsables qui… ». Je découvre alors un adorable pull en cachemire, gris perle.

**-Il est trop beau ! **m'exclamais-je.

**-Je l'ai pris en gris pour que ça aille avec tes yeux, **me révèle-t-elle.

La remarque me sidère. J'en reste bouche-bée, à la regarder, les yeux ouverts comme deux ronds de flanc.

**-Quoi ? J'ai dit une bêtise… ?**

Mais avant qu'elle ait fini sa phrase, je me jette dans ses bras.

**-Je t'adore ! **lui lançais-je.

* * *

><p><em>Voili, voilou, au chapitre suivant : bal, couronnement et pleurs ! :) Début de semaine prochaine, voir milieu :p<br>_

_En espèrent une petite -même toute toute petite- trace de votre passage !_


	13. Chapter 13

_Et pour vous, lectriiiiices et lecteeeeuuuurs -l'espoir fait vivre... un peu comme le Nutella *O*-, nous vous présentons, sous vos yeux ébahis, le baaaaaal !_

_On sait. On sait. Vous en avez rêvé, vous en avez bavé... et il est là ! _

_Et merci encore à tous nos supporters -bah quoi ? Vous nous supportez, nan ?- vous serez à jamais dans nos coeurs. Si, si *se mouchent avec émotion*_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 : Prom Queen<br>**

**« Eglantina**** j'ai appris une bien malheureuse nouvelle hier**, me fait Valérian Potter du fond de son fauteuil en cuivre.

**- Que se passe-t-il monsieur,** je murmure figée par la perspective d'avoir faillit à ma tâche.

**- De la drogue, **marmonne-t-il d'un ton désespéré comme pour lui-même**, de la drogue à Poudlard. Mes prédécesseurs ont élevé le prestige de cette école et moi… Avec moi tout devient misérable. Les jeunes filles tombent enceinte, les fêtes clandestines augmentent et la drogue circule… **il pose ses yeux verts sur moi, silencieuse et tendue,** c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de votre aide Eglantina.**

**- A moi Monsieur ?** j'appréhende la suite des évènements.

**- Oui, vous, Eglantine.** **Ne soyez pas modeste, vous être brillante et sérieuse. Vos projets sont menaient à bien sans vague et vous êtes unanimement aimée des élèves.** –ou pas…- **Je vous demande de m'aider à rendre à Poudlard son prestige. De me tenir au courant si vous avez quelques informations que se soient.**

**- Q… Mais… Je ne sais pas si…**

**- Vous y arriverez ****Eglantina, vous y arrivez toujours, **m'assure-t-il. **Nul n'est plus apte.**

**- Mais comment ?**

**- Vous connaissez les élèves susceptibles d'avoir recourt à la drogue, ils se confiront plus à vous qu'au personnel**** de l'école. Aidez-les Eglantina et aidez moi à redorer le blason de mon école, **me demande-t-il à travers ses lunettes.

**- Bien monsieur, **je murmure faiblement.

**- Quant aux jeunes qui s'affligent cela, avez-vous ****déjà des idées ?**

**- Non**** monsieur. Aucune.»**

C'est la première fois que je mens au directeur. Et je le fais pour couvrir Lexie. Je fixe droit dans les yeux Valérian, sans broncher. Mon attitude ne trahit rien de mes pensées qui se bousculent comme une tempête. Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu penser, ma conscience se tait sur cet odieux mensonge. Pas le moindre frémissement quand il me sonde du regard pour voir si je suis apte à faire ce qu'il demande. Il me sourit et me congédie gentiment. Je me lève et manque de renverser un chandelier au passage –et de mettre le feu au bureau accessoirement-. Je rougis violemment et rattrape maladroitement l'objet. Il éclate de rire, me rendant encore plus rouge.

**« Au revoir !** je fais en manquant de m'étaler sur le tapis.** »**

Il me sourit, confiant. Et je sors, l'esprit bouillonnant. Une seule pensée lucide ressort : j'ai bien fait de couvrir Lexie. Je serai pas expliquer pourquoi mais je me sens comme incapable de ne pas la protéger. Cette fille pas plus haute que trois pommes et à la silhouette chétive, qui se conduit la plupart du temps une gamine capricieuse au cœur d'or, me touche. J'ai envie que personne ne ternisse Lexie. Que personne ne fasse du mal à ce petit bout de femme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je crois bien que cette fille qui a besoin inconsciemment de moi est cette petite sœur que je n'ai jamais eu. Cette petite sœur qui aurait fait des erreurs et que j'aurais aidée. Celle que je voulais protéger mais que ma mère ne m'a jamais donnée. Je ne laisserai pas Lexie croupir sous l'ombre de la drogue. Je l'en sortirait quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Même si je dois mentir. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas menti totalement à Valérian, si je n'ai pas dit que Lexie était l'une des droguée c'est parce que bientôt elle ne le sera plus. Je ferais tout pour l'aider.

OoOo

Je cours, monte et descend les escaliers, grimpe les étages, reçoit les commandes et dirige tout à la baguette. Les jours ne m'appartiennent plus et je ne vois mes amis que quelques instants pendant les cours. Les repas sautent malgré moi. Je n'ai même pas déballé ma propre robe alors que tout Poudlard se prépare minutieusement. Le bal est sur toutes les bouches, dans toutes les pensées. Les filles s'affolent, lancent des œillades énamourées, ne tiennent plus en place. La pression monte et alourdie mes épaules. Et je cours, fuyant mes propres pensées.

J'ai quand même remarqué que Caro n'est pas dans son assiette, elle parait soucieuse et plus triste alors que l'excitation atteint un summum. Mais je n'ai même pas pu lui demander ce qu'il ne va pas. Les préparations pour le bal m'engloutissent littéralement. Ça me donne au moins une excuse pour justifier mes cernes et ma pâleur dont l'origine a un sourire qui me dévore les entrailles. J'occulte mes sentiments, les relègue au plus profond de moi, les enterre pour qu'ils ne me torturent plus. Mais ils reviennent toujours le soir, lorsque je sens ma fermeté faiblir et la lassitude m'envahir. Maintenant, la colère envers moi-même, la rancune envers lui, le besoin de vengeance se mêlent et me font tenir bon, solidifiant mon masque.

Parce que j'ai besoin de le faire souffrir, de lui montrer ce que c'est d'avoir mal, d'être blessé si profondément qu'on ne se relève pas. Je vais le faire ramper, peu importe mon amour, je le piétinerai pour le faire disparaître de mon cœur. Plus jamais, plus jamais je ne me laisserai avoir par Charles Dinozzo, plus jamais je ne montrerai que je l'aime. Il ne doit pas voir l'emprise qu'il a encore sur moi. Et si pour cela je dois effacer mon masque pour lui montrer mon vrai visage : je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde.

OoOo

**« Tina t'es pas prête,** s'égosille Caro en déboulant dans mon dortoir.

**- J'ai pris ma douche,** je temporise en sortant de la salle de bain en peignoir.

**- C'est tout ?** s'écrit-elle paniquée**, mais tous le monde est prêts ! T'es l'une des dernières ! Et ta coiffure ?**

**- Relax Carol'****,** soupire Mi en s'asseyant.

**- Non te t'assois pas !** s'exclame-t-elle, **tu vas froisser ta robe ! »**

Mi lève les yeux au ciel en bougonnant mais se relève néanmoins. Elle porte une robe rouge longue qui met en valeur sa silhouette élancée et ses cheveux crépus ont subi un sérieux changement que j'accorderai aux soins de Caro. Ils forment maintenant un chignon piqué d'une rose d'un rouge profond. Elle rayonne littéralement et semble dériver dans un autre monde. Ça me fait un peu mal au cœur. Caro s'excite dans tous les sens, sort ma robe de son emballage où elle repose depuis deux semaines, s'empare de ma trousse de toilette et se jette sur mes cheveux sans délicatesse tandis que je me maquille.

**« T'es pas croyable Tina !** répète-t-elle sans cesse.

**- Tu me fais mal,** je gémis alors qu'elle me torture le cuir chevelu.

**- Faut souffrir pour être belle !** assène-t-elle.

**- Tina n'a pas besoin de ça pour être belle,** réplique Mi, **elle l'est naturellement.**

**- Merci, **je souffle en rosissant. »

Caro soupire en rétorquant que je si je veux éblouir tout le monde de ma beauté va falloir qu'elle y mettre son grain. - elle n'a pas tout à fait tord- Tandis qu'elle part en expédition dans mon placard à la recherche de mes chaussures à talons, j'enfile ma robe bleue à l'aide de Mi. Quelques minutes plus tard, Caro pousse un cri de triomphe et ressort de dessous mes tiroirs en brandissant fièrement la paire de chaussures. Je les chausse tandis qu'elle fait une dernière vérification avant de m'annoncer que je suis magnifique et que je vais les éblouir parce que je serai forcément la plus belle. Elle semble très sûre d'elle, moi-même je suis un peu septique même si Mi l'appui. Carol' porte une robe grise et argentée qui met en valeur sa forte poitrine et s'est fait frisée les cheveux pour l'occasion. Elle est très jolie comme ça.

Les garçons nous attendent en bas de l'escalier, Dan lance un sourire malicieux à Caro et Roger semble un peu sombre… Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, il détourne son regard après un discret hochement de tête.

**« Où est Jon ?** je m'écris en constatant son absence.

**- Aucune idée Tine,** répond Dan avec son regard de chiot désolé.

**- Merde !** je jure avant de lancer à Daniel, **soit pas en retard, t'as dix minutes pour rejoindre Vanessa et les autres !**

**- Ouais ouais,** marmonne**-**t-il en passant un bras autour de la taille de Caro. **»**

Sans plus attendre, je m'élance en direction de la Grande Salle d'une démarche de dératée –les talons hauts ça aident pas vraiment-, je manque de m'étaler mais me rattrape à un mec qui me lance un regard étonné. Je ne donne aucune excuse, complètement paniquée. Je dois rejoindre Vanessa et les autres membres du comité des élèves pour ouvrir le bal dans dix minutes et j'ai perdu mon cavalier ! Les élèves s'agglutinent devant les portes de la Grande Salle mais je ne m'arrête pas pour calmer leurs murmures excités et hystériques. Je retrouve Vanessa à l'intérieur qui me saute dessus, habillé d'une robe rose courte, bustier. Tordant et détordant ses doigts.

**« Wow,** s'exclame-t-elle,** tu es vraiment superbe Tina !**

**- Merci,** je fais sans relever,** j'ai perdu Jon !**

**- Quoi Jonathan ? **s'écrit-elle aussi paniquée que moi.** Mais il devait pas te rejoindre avant ?**

**- C'est moi ! **s'élève alors une voix qui me fait me retourner.

**- T'étais où ? **je fais alors que la pression se dégonfle.

**- Relax Tina, **me rassure**-**t-il en passant son bras autour du mien alors que les portes s'ouvrent.

**- Me refait plus ça, **je siffle en le pardonnant car il me lance un sourire lumineux.

**- T'inquiète ! **me fait-il en un clin d'œil**. Tu es très belle ce soir Tina.»**

Je lui offre mon sourire le plus éclatant tandis que la salle est envahie par un ras de marée humain. Tout semble briller, les regards, les sourires, les tissus. Les élèves s'amassent dans tous les coins. Je retrouve Mi dans sa robe de feu qui est vraiment très jolie au bras de Roger. Si jolie que ça me fait mal de savoir que la soirée ne finira pas sur une touche « conte de fée », mais je me console en me disant que c'est mieux ainsi. Plus loin, Lexie dans une longue robe verte à frou-frou est suivie de sa cours, ses cheveux sont coiffés en une longue nattes qui cascade le long de son côté gauche. Elle me lance un sourire à travers la foule et je lis sur ses lèvres un compliment pour ma tenue. Je jette un coup d'œil dans tous les côtés et aperçoit Matt à qui est accrochée une brune sulfureuse. Il me lance un clin d'œil par-dessus la masse d'élèves surexcités.

Et comment ne pas laisser mon regard dérivé vers Charles ? Toutes les filles en font autant, avides de son image, se pâmant de sa beauté, jalousant sa cavalière. Il s'agit de Josseline Coxe, une brune vêtue d'une robe verte qui moule son corps longs et fins. Mon regard se voile un instant, la jalousie et la déception mordant mon cœur. Je me reprends en une seconde, recomposant mon sourire alors qu'on vient me complimenter pour la décoration et ma tenue. Je ne lui jette plus un seul regard. Je dois oublier. Et puis je suis bien plus en beauté que Josseline Coxe ce soir, je songe en apercevant mon reflet dans une vitre.

Mes cheveux sont coiffés en un chignon sur le côté droit d'où s'échappe des mèches encadrant harmonieusement mon visage. Ma robe bleue met en valeur la couleur de mes yeux. Elle est courte et fantaisiste. Je ne prolonge pas plus longtemps ma contemplation, satisfaite et heureuse d'être aussi belle. Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres et Jon m'entraine sur l'immense piste de danse.

Valérian prononce quelques paroles pour remercier le comité des élèves, sa présidente et les membres ayant participé à l'organisation avant de se fondre dans la masse. Jon pose sa main sur ma hanche alors que la musique démarre. Mon cœur bat plus fort parce que je sens tous les regards rivés sur moi et les autres élèves du comité qui sont en position avec leurs propres partenaires. Je prends une grande inspiration et me laisse entraîne par mon cavalier dans la mélodie. La tradition depuis la création du bal est que les élèves du comité des élèves ouvrent le bal avec une valse. Forte heureusement j'ai eu droit à des cours de danse par ma mère et je perds ma maladresse au rythme de la musique. Jon me lance un sourire et je manque d'éclater de rire, les paillettes du décor se déposent dans mes yeux.

OoOo

**« Tout se passe à merveille,** se réjouit Vanessa.

**- ça en valait la peine, n'est-ce pas ?** je fais en désignant la masse joyeuse de danseurs.

**- Et comment !** **D'ailleurs pour l'élection du couple du bal,** commence-t-elle.

**- T'inquiète pratiquement tout le monde a rendu son bulletin, **je la rassure en un sourire.

**- Me ferez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse Miss Carbury ? **demande pompeusement Dan qui s'approche de moi.

**- Volontiers,** je lui réponds en me dirigeant vers la piste. **»**

Tout en me lançant dans un rock endiablé avec Daniel, je surveille du coin de l'œil que tout se passe correctement. Matt fait tournoyer Caro, Mi semble au dessus de tout en dévorant des yeux Roger. Charles fait danser sa cavalière et Lexie change de partenaire à chaque refrain. Tout le monde semble s'amuser, l'alcool n'a pas filtrer et le buffet fait sensation. Les canapés me font de l'œil et je me promets de passer leurs faire un petit coucou tout à l'heure.

**« Est-ce t'as vu la robe d'Isabella**, explose Carol' lorsque son petit ami et moi nous empiffrons de canapés au saumon.

**- Oui,** je ris, **plus vulgaire tu meurs.**

**- Autant son frère est une bombe, autant elle est vraiment misérable,** affirme Mi qui nous rejoint car Roger danse un slow avec Lexie.

**- Les filles, **soupire Dan en embrassant le cou de Carol'**, ce soir c'est la fête, vos commérages c'est pour demain ! »**

Je lui tire la langue par-dessus ma tartine grillée où fond un succulent fromage de chèvre –le paradis pour mes papilles gustatives-. Ma bouchée à peine finie, Matt m'entraîne de nouveau sur la piste. J'éclate de rire parce que je nous revoie créer nos propres pas de danse dans la serre de papa. Il me lance un sourire complice qui me fait comprendre qu'il a eu la même vision. Je remarque qu'il jette fréquemment des regards hargneux dans la direction de Charles.

**« Tu devrais faire la paix avec lui,** je fais.

**- Après ce qu'il t'as fait ?**

**- Ecoute Matt, c'est bon… Je ne veux pas que cette histoire brise votre amitié, ce serait bête qu'à cause de ma naïveté vous ne vous parliez plus.**

**- T'es sûre, **marmonne-t-il.

**- T'inquiète, moi c'est bon j'ai oublié, **je mens avec aplomb.** »**

Il me lance un regard soulagé et je souris. Je sais que sa position n'est pas facile et c'est pour ça que je veux l'en sortir. Il n'a pas à prendre ma défense, je sais me défendre toute seule. Un sourire mauvais nait sur mes lèvres. Oh oui… Je sais me défendre. La danse finie, je me détourne de mes amis et traverse la salle pour atteindre Vanessa qui me fait de grands signes. J'intercepte Lexie au passage qui rit en compagnie de plusieurs garçons dont les noms m'échappent.

**« Tu as une robe fantastique,** je la complimente.

**- T'es sublime Tinounette ! »**

J'éclate de rire. D'où vient ce surnom idiot déjà ? Lexie sourit et se joint à moi sans que sa troupe d'énergumènes au QI de poissons rouges ne comprenne d'où vient cette hilarité et depuis quand Eglantina Carbury est si proche de leurs Reine adorée. Leurs regards jaloux et mauvais me brulent la nuque tandis que je m'éloigne. Je croise quelques unes de mes pom-pom-girls et les complimente pour leurs robes monstrueusement immondes. Vanessa me tend une enveloppe d'un blanc éclatant tout en me souriant.

**« Les résultats,** me fait-elle**, je suis sûre que tu vas gagner ! »**

Je ne réponds pas, un peu crispée. Le volume de la musique diminue tandis que je monte les marches de la petite estrade improvisée. Les couronnes datant du tout premier bal reposent sur des coussins blancs. Je manque de m'étaler –nervosité quand tu nous tiens…- et cela fait rire un peu les gens. Je rougis mais garde un sourire éclatant et gai.

**« Nous avons reçu**** les résultats de vos votes pour élire le roi et la reine de la soirée**, je commence, **merci à tous d'avoir participé et même si vous ne remportez pas la couronne ce soir cela ne signifie pas pour autant que vous n'êtres pas superbes ! »**

J'aperçois Caro qui lève ses pouces, sûre de ma victoire écrasante apparemment. Je décachète l'enveloppe et tire le parchemin où deux noms se détachent. Je les lis, une fois. Deux et puis trois. Encore et encore. Et je replonge dans mon enfance. Les souvenirs s'enchainent sous mes yeux. Je revois sa couronne dans son armoire, brillante malgré toutes les années. Je revois le visage fier de ma mère racontait comment elle a été élue reine de son bal de promo, tout comme sa mère et sa grand-mère avant elle. Je revois ses yeux bruns se posaient sur moi, comme m'ordonnant d'essayer d'en faire autant. De lui montrer que je suis de sa trempe à elle, de lui montrer que je suis bien sa fille. Je me revoie me promettre de tout faire pour le lui prouver…. Ma gorge se serre et les mots sortent douloureusement de ma bouche.

**« J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que la reine ce soir est Alexiane Hale. »**

Les applaudissements couvrent tout autre son. Ma poitrine se compresse de déception et de rancœur. Un sourire lumineux reste scotché sur mon visage tandis que mes yeux se posent sur le deuxième nom. Je relève la tête, au milieu des gens qui se pressent autour d'une Lexie faussement modeste et je retrouve le visage de Charles. Nos regards se croisent et un sourire prétentieux nait sur ses lèvres. Il s'avance, victorieux, pour récupérer sa couronne mais ma voix le fige sur place en une expression indéfinissable.

**« Le roi de ce 50****ème**** bal est Matt Wentworth. »**

Un murmure d'étonnement saisi la salle, et tous les regards convergent vers mon meilleur ami qui me lance un regard incrédule. Je l'ignore et accueille Lexie sur l'estrade aussitôt rejointe par un Matt suspicieux. Je tends la couronne à Matt en un sourire, moins forcé que celui que j'ai fait à Lexie. Elle semble ne pas s'apercevoir de ma déception et de ma tristesse. Tant mieux. L'instant d'après, ils ouvrent la séance « slow » sur la piste, leurs diadèmes scintillant dans la lumière tamisée. Je ravale mes émotions et descend me fondre dans la foule pour m'y cacher.

J'avais besoin d'être élue Reine, pour montrer que j'étais la digne fille de ma mère. Pour effleurer son cœur. Pour Lexie il ne s'agit que d'une preuve inutile de sa supériorité mais pour moi ce titre était la clé pour m'ouvrir les bras de maman. Et tout est fichu. J'ai échoué. Des larmes de rage menacent.

**« C'est quoi ce bordel Tina,** bouillonne Charles en m'attrapant le bras.

**- De quoi tu parle,** je réplique, cassante.

**- C'était moi,** **je le sais que c'était mon nom sur le papier !**

**- Ah bon,** je susurre en sortant l'enveloppe**, laisse-moi vérifier… Ah oui tiens, c'est bien écrit Charles Dinozzo.**

**- Tu as mentis,** m'accuse-t-il la colère voilant ses yeux qui fixent son prénom sur le parchemin.

**- Tu m'en croyais ****si incapable, **je crachefroidement**, et oui… La petite Tina n'est pas si bécasse que ça finalement ! C'est bête,** je souffle en lançant dans le feu de la cheminé le parchemin sous ses yeux médusés, **il est tombé… quel dommage ! **

**- Espèce de…**

**- Quelle déception ça doit être pour toi le grand Charles Dinozzo de passer à la seconde place, **j'enfonce le couteau dans la plaie sans remord.** »**

Je le toise du regard, le clouant sur place. Il semble éberlué de ce qu'il entend, découvrant enfin que je ne suis pas la cruche gentille et intello pour laquelle il m'a prise. Je tourne les talons et le laisse là. Incapable de garder mon assurance plus longtemps alors que son regard me transperce. J'étouffe mes sentiments avec colère. Vos gueules à vous là ! Oui, vous au creux de ma poitrine, on vous a pas sonné ! Rageuse, déçue, amoureuse et triste je fonce aux toilettes pour cacher ma déconfiture.

OoOo

**« Caro ?****! »**

Celle-ci me lance un regard triste, assise contre le mur caché de la porte. Je me précipite sur elle, la cajolant pour qu'elle me dise ce qui rend son humeur si déprimée. Elle pleure doucement mais sourit à travers ses larmes pour me rassurer. Je caresse ses cheveux blonds et me colle contre elle pour l'enlacer. Son visage s'enfouit contre moi et je déchiffre ce qu'elle me dit à grand peine.

**« Dan et moi c'est finit, j'ai rompu,** chuchote-t-elle.

**- Quoi ?** je fais étonnée, **mais pourquoi ? Vous aviez l'air de filer…**

**- Non**, coupe Carol' en reniflant, **il faisait semblant de pas voir mais moi… je savais que c'était plus comme avant depuis un bout de temps… J'ai… j'ai du rompre parce que ça menait à rien…**

**- Oh ma puce, **je murmure en resserrant mon étreinte**, il ne faut pas pleurer tu as fait le bon choix…**

**- Mais… mais pourquoi ? **s'écrit-elle en larmes**, pourquoi on ne s'aime plus ? C'était si bien avant, pendant un an tout…, **elle suffoque avant de reprendre en essuyant ses yeux d'où coule son mascara**, et maintenant plus rien…** **Je sais même pas pourquoi je pleure,** elle rit jaune, **sans doute parce que je me rends compte que j'ai perdu depuis longtemps Daniel.**

**- Ma chérie, **je caresse tendrement sa joue**, je suis désolée, tellement désolée…**

**- Oh Carol', **soupire une voix étranglée**. Tina… »**

C'est Mi. Ou plutôt ce qu'il reste de Mi. Son maquillage coule le long de ses joues, son regard est ravagé par les pleurs et sa robe humide. Elle se jette sur nous en éclatant en sanglots. Entre deux hoquets, elle parvient à nous dire que Roger lui a annoncé qu'il ne pourrait jamais tomber amoureux d'elle et qu'il l'aimait juste en ami. Je cache mon non-étonnement tandis que Carol' crache une montagne d'insultes plus venimeuses les unes que les autres à l'encontre de ce pauvre Roger qui n'y est pour rien en réalité. Mais je me tais, reconnaissante envers lui pour avoir fait ce qu'il fallait. Lui a-t-il dit pour son homosexualité ? Je n'en sais rien mais à mi-mots je comprends que oui. Mi pleure si fort que ça me déchire. Soudain, une nouvelle personne entre avec fracas dans les toilettes. Nous relevons la tête pour croiser le regard étonné de Malicia, la bassiste des _Dust Fingers_. Elle non plus ne semble pas dans son assiette.

**« Qu'est ce qui se passe les filles,** nous demande-t-elle en se mettant à notre hauteur, nous nous tenons serrées les unes contre les autres.

**- Rien,** renifle Carol en cachant ses larmes.

**- Je sais pour toi et Dan**, fait-elle en posant gentiment sa main sur l'épaule de mon amie dont les yeux s'embuent à nouveau. **Amina,** murmure-t-elle en posant ses yeux inquiets sur Mi effondrée sur mon épaule, **est-ce que ça va ?**

**- Pas vraiment, **je réponds à la place de mon amie.

**- Je suis am… amou… amoureuse d'un homo,** sanglote-t-elle en se couvrant le visage de ses mains.

**- Faut pas avoir honte**** tu sais, **sourit tristement Malicia, **tu veux que je te confis quelque chose ? Je suis dans le même cas…**

**- Comment ça ? Tu aimes un homo toi aussi ? **s'exclame Caro.

**- Non, moi je suis lesbienne et j'aime une hétéro,** lâche-t-elle avant de fondre en larmes elle aussi.** »**

L'instant d'après elle se retrouve dans les bras de Carol' qui tente de la calmer tout en pleurant elle aussi. Mi contient l'eau de ses yeux en regardant Malicia avec compréhension. Je tente de les consoler comme je peux tandis que mon propre cœur se remet à saigner.

**« T'as bien de la chance Tina,** soupire Caro en essuyant ses joues**, l'amour ça fait vraiment mal…**

**- Je sais,** je réponds la gorge nouée et les larmes aux bords des yeux, **oh Carol' je sais bien… Si tu savais…**

**- Tina, mais tu pleures, **s'exclame Mi en se jetant sur moi**. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**- C'est Charles, **j'éclate en sanglots sous leurs yeux embués et médusés. **»**

Je lâche tout d'un coup, mes pleurs, Charles, Lexie, toute l'histoire coule hors de moi au rythme de mes larmes. Leurs bras se resserrent autour de mon corps, nos sanglots salés se mêlent. Et contre toute attente, un rire nous secoue de nous savoir si unies dans le même malheur.

* * *

><p><em>C'est déjà fini ? Ah bah oui... ça vous a plu ? :P<em>


	14. Chapter 14

_Coucou ! _

_Bon bon bon MERCIIIII à tous ceux qui ont posté une review et qui nous suivent fidèlement !^^ ça nous fait -on sait on radote vraiment- très plaisir !_

_Sinon pour répondre à Nononyme : Effectivement les filles vont former le groupe des coeurs brisés ;), on te remercie pour tes compliments et on espère bien sûr te relire bientôt ! _

_Bonne lecture à tous,_

_PS : pour voir les robes que portaient les filles au bal, allez sur notre blog il y a un article avec leurs tenues à toutes !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 : I have no idea for it<br>**

Mon regard critique est à l'affut dés que je pénètre, au bras de mon cavalier, de mon pas impérial et assuré dans la Grande Salle, décorée d'une façon, chaque année, plus éblouissante. Autour de moi, chacun se presse, détaille ma robe que j'ai pris bien des heures à choisir. Elle est verte émeraude, au somptueux tissu chiffonné avec élégance. Une robe à corset, lacée dans le dos et tombant jusqu'à mes pieds. Une ceinture de soie plus foncée est nouée à ma taille et pend en une longueur idéale… aucun défaut, le must du bon goût.

Mais je dois avouer que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir sorti le grand jeu –quoique moi, ce n'est plus vraiment le grand jeu, c'est mon _terrain _de jeu, tous frais payés. Jess, qui me sourit comme si c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie, est resplendissante dans sa robe bleu-vert foncé, sexy et classe à la fois, suivant le tracé de ses formes à la nuance prés. Ya pas à dire, Jess est l'une des plus belles filles de Poudlard, elle n'aura aucun mal à finir mannequin. Je croise le regard de ma plus grande rivale, Isabella, et, après une brève analyse de sa tenue, j'éclate de rire. Il doit y avoir seulement un dixième de son corps qui n'est pas à nu ! Mais je ne peux que la féliciter… après tout, elle a réussi chaque mec dans la salle doit rêver de la peloter sur la piste de danse. Tina, elle aussi, est époustouflante dans sa robe bleue, fantaisiste et simple. Un paradoxe qui fait un carton ! Je note d'autres tenues qui arrivent à satisfaire mes clauses vestimentaires… à vrai dire, un bon nombre. Toutes les filles ont décidé de se faire la plus belle possible, ce soir. Après tout, c'est LE bal de l'année. Rendez-vous des niaiseries habituelles… l'occasion pour certaines de rencontrer _enfin _le Prince Charmant –sans commentaire-, pour d'autres de perdre leur virginité… d'autres encore fantasment sur le diadème qui doit revenir à la Reine –ou Roi- de la soirée. Les Septième Années seulement ont leurs chances et ça se joue par votes. Mais, pour moi, les dés sont déjà jetés. Ouais, je manque dangereusement de modestie mais les faits sont là, je _suis _la reine de Poudlard, c'est comme ça. Je suis pas la plus belle, ni la plus intelligente, je ne suis certainement pas la plus riche non plus –mais pas de loin, alors !-, mais je serai la Reine de la soirée.

Je me retourne légèrement pour apercevoir, bien plus loin derrière moi, Nunie qui s'accroche aux bras de Kevin. Et oui, cette traîtresse a accepté d'aller au bal avec mon fanatique perso ! Quand j'ai appris ça, j'en suis restée le cul par terre ! Non mais c'est vrai, quoi ! Lui qui me casse les citrouilles depuis des années avec ses déclarations d'amour névrosées, il sort avec ma meilleure amie ! Hypocrite et manipulateur, en plus d'être complètement givré, c'est le pompon ! Et Nunie qui me répète sans se lasser que mes rapports amoureux –sexuels- sont malsains… en plus, le fait que ma meilleure amie soit une romantique invétérée, me fait redouter le pire… j'ai comme un très mauvais pressentiment. Vous savez, un pressentiment du genre de celui que vous avez avant de monter sur un balai pour le plus grand match de Quidditch de votre vie et que, deux-trois jours plus tard, collé dans un lit d'hôpital, les deux jambes cassées et le bras pouvant servir d'équerre –mais dans le mauvais sens-, vous vous dites : « ouais, p't-être que cette fois-ci, j'aurais dû tenir compte de mon pressentiment, j'aurais dû arrêter le sport, en commençant par cesser de me lever de mon lit chaque matin».

Ça ne change pas que Nunie, désavantagée par ses rondeurs et sa beauté très particulière, brille dans sa propre création multicolore, car oui, quand je disais que Madame était une artiste, c'était à ne pas prendre au bas mot ! Tout lui réussit, c'est fou ! L'écriture, la photographie, le dessin, la peinture, le stylisme… elle a même des notes excellentes en cours ! Ya bien que la musique qui lui résiste… alors que moi, j'arrive à peine à dessiner un cœur et une tulipe, que ce que j'écris n'a ni queue ni tête - dés la première phrase, je suis capable d'enchaîner les discordances de temps et de sens- et que la dernière fois que me suis assis à un piano, j'ai comme qui dirait «édenté » l'instrument. Et tentez le destin en me tendant une aiguille, juste histoire que je recouse un bouton, et je pourrais vite fait provoquer une extinction de la race humaine. Croyez-le ou non mais une aiguille peut-être bien plus dévastatrice que cette espèce de petit objet mesquin ne le laisse paraître…

**-Hey, ma tigresse, j'espère bien que ton cavalier te prendra pas pour son balai… parce que vu ce qui lui est arrivé, la dernière fois, je vends pas chère de ta peau douce et délicate, **se moque Rogie, dés qu'il nous rejoint, en compagnie d'Amina qui semble être au Paradis.

D'ailleurs, elle est si heureuse qu'elle me lance un énorme sourire. Légèrement ironique, j'y réponds. Etonnant de voir comme l'amour change les gens… elle dont j'ai jamais croisé le regard –à part lorsque j'étais dans le corps de Tina, bien sûr- fait presque bien semblant d'être folle de joie à l'idée de me supporter, le temps que son cavalier se décide à lui offrir une danse. Mais si j'ai bien tout compris au film, elle n'en a pas encore pour longtemps. Dommage, la joie lui allait bien au teint.

A mes côtés, mon cavalier tressaille de rage et j'observe avec amusement sa mâchoire se crisper, tandis qu'il se retient d'étriper mon meilleur ami. L'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle sont les meilleurs, cette année, ce qui explique les légères tentions entre les deux maisons… mais bon, de toute façon, Rogie est bien trop compétiteur pour se retenir de provoquer ses concurrents.

**-Tu sous-entends que j'ai la gueule d'un balai ou je délire ? **ironisais-je.

**-J'en sais rien… entre les deux, mon cœur balance !**

**-Et si on allait danser ? **me propose mon cavalier –bon, d'accord, je sais toujours pas son nom…

** -Très bonne idée ! **lui répondis-je. **A tout', **lançais-je aux deux autres, en me laissant entraîner par celui-ci.

xOxOx

Après m'être battue avec ma robe pour parvenir à l'enlever –vous avez déjà tenté l'aventure de détacher un corset à lacet… dans le dos ?-, je reviens dans le dortoir, en petite culotte sous mon peignoir, bien décidée à me plonger directement dans le lit. Il est trois heures du matin, fermeture officielle du bal. La soirée a eu ses longs passages d'ennui entre les slows forcés avec mon cavalier qui n'a aucune conversation –faut pas lui en vouloir, il était trop occupé à calculer mentalement ma taille de bonnet… on peut pas tout faire, quand même !-, les discours émus du dirlo et de l'adjointe et ma quête éperdue pour dénicher ne serait-ce qu'une goutte d'alcool. En vain. Tina a veillé au grain. C'est désespérant… J'ai même dû danser avec Matt puisqu'il a été élu Roi de la soirée –Charles a tiré une de ses gueules, le pauvre… dépouillé par son propre ex-meilleur ami, c'en était hilarant… mais quand même, j'en reviens toujours pas, ça me semblait tellement évident que ce serait cet espèce de merde polygame qui serait choisi. Bon, c'est vrai que Matt est craquant -même carrément sexy !-, mais ce qui est naze avec lui c'est qu'il ne joue pas le jeu ! A jamais dépasser le niveau de ma taille et à me lancer un regard accusateur dés que je me collais un peu trop à lui… au début, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais m'emmerder pendant tout le temps que durerait la danse mais, en fait, non ! Je me suis beaucoup amusée à le pousser dans ses retranchements, à l'aguicher et à retenir mes fou-rire pendant ses réprimandes. Mais la soirée ne se termine pas trop tôt, j'aime autant vous le dire ! De toute manière, tout ce qui est légale n'est pas drôle…

**-… Quelle pauvre tâche ! **pouffe Brunie, une des tartes de mon dortoir.

**-Tu l'as dit, chérie ! Jeter un des mecs les plus hot de Poudlard, au bal de l'année, en plus ! **ajoute Lara, sa copine –tout aussi tarte, je vous rassure.

**-C'est parce qu'elle veut se taper Charles, tout le monde le sait ! **affirme la première.

Génial. Topissime. Jouissif. Mesdames-je-traite-toutes-les-autres-d'allumeuses-alors-que-je-suce-le-premier-qui-me-tripote-la-poitrine ont décidé de jacasser alors que j'ai envie de dormir. Elles peuvent faire ça quand elles veules, vraiment, je n'y pose aucune objection… mais si elles m'empêchent de pioncer, je les décapite pour lancer une nouvelle mode, section déco murale. Elles font une pause dans leurs commérages quand elles m'aperçoivent, juste le temps de flatter la robe et la coupe que j'ai choisie pour le bal, avant d'ajouter qu'elles sont toutes les deux « folles de joie » que j'aie écopé de la couronne de la Reine de la soirée alors qu'elles en crèvent de jalousie et me détestent jusqu'au plus profond de leurs âmes. Souriante, je fais mine d'être flattée. Bien décidée à ne pas perdre plus de temps pour me pelotonner dans les bras de ce sexy de Morphée –mon plus bel amant !-, je ne prends pas la peine de troquer mon peignoir contre ma nuisette et me colle au lit. Mais, bien sûr, il fallait que ces dindes ne comprennent pas que quand quelqu'un se couche, c'est qu'il veut dormir et donc, que le silence est tout désigné.

**-J'ai jamais pu la voir, cette pimbêche ! Elle se croit tellement attirante… Ferrars, **révèle-t-elle enfin, en un regard de fierté en ma direction.

Tout le monde sait que je ne peux pas m'encadrer cette blondasse de Ferrars. A vrai dire, dés qu'on se voit ou se croise, c'est le signal de départ pour un échange de piques aiguisées. A ce jeu, je dois dire qu'on se débrouille très bien l'une et l'autre, ce qui a le don d'amuser autant d'agacer Tina. En tout cas, ce n'est certainement pas en crachant sur Caroline devant moi qu'elles remonteront dans mon estime… Mais m'apprendre qu'elle et Dan –je viens de faire le rapprochement… et si, et si, c'est possible !- sont séparés… là, peut-être que j'ai une meilleure opinion de ces deux poires !

**-Pas vrai, Lexie ? **me lance Brunie, sourire mielleux aux lèvres.

**-Hum, c'est clair… on pourra causer de ça, demain, je suis **_**out**_**, là.**

Obéissantes, elles acquiescent et me souhaitent une bonne nuit, avant de quitter le dortoir pour aller certainement continuer cette conversation dans la Salle Commune. Tina va être ravie de les surprendre en plein « cramage » de l'une de ses meilleures amies, quand elle rentrera du rangement de la fête… En attendant, j'ai le dortoir pour moi toute seule –puisque les deux autres copines des poules-jacasseuses sont certainement en pleine partie de jambes en l'air avec deux pauvres types. Ah, le paradis !

xOxOx

Avachie sur ma table, un bras pendant et l'autre faisant office d'oreiller, j'observe les spécimens qui m'entourent, en essayant surtout d'oublier mon envie de drogue. En ce moment, c'est un manque perpétuel, une démangeaison lascive… un fossé qui peu à peu se creuse, me dévorant, s'ouvrant là, quelque part dans mon corps fébrile. J'ai beau en prendre deux fois par jours, ça ne suffit plus. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas passer à trois doses. Un sourire goguenard me vient… c'est étrange, j'ai toujours exécré la dépendance et, maintenant, je me découvre une certaine jouissance à le devenir. Comme une montée d'adrénaline, le grand saut.

Ok, c'est possible que je m'écrase à l'atterrissage, mais et c'est bien le risque à payer, non ?

Mon regard plutôt hagard s'accroche sur un couple d'amis qui occupe une table Matt et Tina. Accoudé, le brun la regarde copier son cours, muet, immobile et presque… fasciné. J'hausse un sourcil. Je les savais proches mais son regard, cette étincelle… je plisse les paupières. Alors, comme ça, Matt pourrait bien être le Prince Charmant de la capitaine de Pompom Girls ? Je vais mener ma petite enquête, tiens…

On est en Histoire de la Magie, ce qui explique certainement les allées et venues incessant des élèves qui ne se gênent pas pour faire ce dont ils ont envie. Ce pourquoi je fus moyennement étonnée en sentant la chaise à mes côtés être tirée. Le truc qui me surprit réellement, c'est de reconnaitre Kevin… C'est pas vrai… Quelle plaie, ce mec !

**-Salut, Alexiana…, **me chuchote-t-il, comme si déranger mon silence était un crime inqualifiable.

Faut dire, il a pas tort.

**-'Lut, **grommelais-je.

**-Je sors avec Nunzia, **fit-il mine de m'apprendre, gêné.

**-Pas croyable !**

**-Si, si…**

Je me redresse légèrement, m'étire avec souplesse puis me tourne complètement vers lui qui ose à peine me regarder. Cet échange est de loin le plus chelou que j'ai eu le malheur d'avoir dans toute ma vie et Merlin sait qu'il m'est arrivé bien des trucs bizarres… on dirait qu'il m'annonce qu'il me trompe avec ma mère. Ce qui, en soit, ne serait pas bien étonnant, vu le niveau de nymphomanie du côté maternelle mais là, n'est pas la question ! J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi Kevin se sent-il obligé de venir me raconter sa vie sentimentale –pitié, pas sexuelle, pitié, pas sexuelle !- avec ma meilleure amie !

**-Pourquoi tu viens me dire ça ? **lui demandais-je, agacée.

**-Je… tu sais, je…, **se met-il à bégayer en piquant un fard. **Je t'aime toujours, Alexiana, mais j'essaye de passer à autre chose, m'éloigner, tu comprends ?**

**-T'éloigner… ah oui, bien sûr. Et t'as pas trouvé plus près que ma meilleure amie ? **grinçais-je. **C'est pas une baguette de secours, Brosh ! Alors, si c'est juste pour « passer à autre chose », trouve-toi une autre cruche que Nunie car si tu la blesses, t'auras beaucoup plus de mal à m'oublier après ce que je te réserve, c'est compris ? **

Je sens le sang battre à mes tempes, la chaleur monter et ma vue se voiler. Le manque qui fleurit enflamme mes nerfs et ma colère est, en plus d'être facilement engendrée, redoublée. Je serre la mâchoire. Un léger vertige me prend et je préfère m'accouder à la table pour me tenir la tête qui me parait s'alourdir.

**-ça va pas ? **s'alarme-t-il en commençant à me caresser le dos. **Je suis désolé, Alexi…**

**-Va-t-en, **claquais-je, en le repoussant d'un bras las. ** Et cette fois-ci, reviens pas. Je t'aimerai jamais, Brosh. S'il y a bien une chose que je sais, c'est ça, alors dégage. **

Sa main se détache de mon dos et j'ai juste le temps de tourner la tête pour cerner son regard avant qu'il s'en aille brutalement. Un regard blessé, furieux et offensé. Et c'est bien la première fois qu'il m'en adresse un de ce genre… j'aurai peut-être la paix. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'un espèce de triangle amoureux pervers s'installe. Si Nunzia tombe amoureuse de cet idiot, j'aimerais autant qu'il m'ait complètement oubliée.

Je sens un regard cuisant sur ma nuque et je me retourne. Dan me fixe et, voyant que je le regarde aussi, il me sourit, malicieux. A côté de lui, des mecs sont en plein fou-rire et lui donnent des coups de coude, surement pour qu'il partage leur délire, mais j'ai d'autres plans bien plus intéressants… après tout, c'est à son tour. Un petit défi. Je suis en manque, j'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau, ma meilleure amie se fait avoir en beauté et je suis crevée, alors je crois bien que je mérite un petit réconfort…

Bien décidée à prendre sur moi pour calmer mon manque, je me lève et me dirige vers Dan qui ne m'a toujours pas quittée du regard.

**-Tiens, Lexie…, **me salut-il.

**-Danette !**

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu râler de son surnom –encore une fois…-, je me penche vers son oreille pour y murmurer :

**-Au concert de Noël, chiche de venir en sexy petite ballerine ?**

Je m'éloigne juste assez pour pouvoir admirer la mine décomposée du guitariste des _Dust Fingers. _Je lui souris avec un air de défi.

**-Hey, Lexie, je…, **commence l'un des mecs, avec un sourire charmeur, aux côtés de Dan.

**-Non… non, attends, là, c'est…, **gémit Dan, horrifié.

**-Oh, allez, je suis sûûûûre que ça ira à merveille avec ta guitare ! **roucoulais-je avant de me retourner vers les copains de Dan, **A plus, les mecs !**

Je leur lance un clin d'œil et pivote pour aller chercher mon sac tandis que la sonnerie retentit… faut vraiment que je fonce à la salle-de-bain !

xOxO

Je suis en plein brossage de dents, déjà vêtue de ma nuisette et me lorgnant dans le miroir qui me fait face, quand Tina vient me rejoindre. Elle est légèrement moins bien coiffée que d'habitude, sa cravate est mal nouée et elle a l'air littéralement crevée. Et son sourire joyeux jure radicalement avec l'abattement qui brille dans ses yeux bleus… Cette espèce de merde de Charles l'a vraiment détruite, ça ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute.

Elle ferme la porte derrière elle et me demande si ça va et si ma journée s'est bien passée. La brosse à dent dans la bouche, j'essaye de lui répondre que tout roule mais le résultat est surement pas super distinguée puisqu'elle éclate de rire. Pouffant de rire moi-même, je me retourne pour me rincer la bouche.

**-Il faut que je te raconte quelque chose ! **m'annonce-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcil malicieux.

**-Ohoh… c'est coquin ? **m'enquis-je avec un regard suggestif et le sourire qui va avec –quand même !

**-T'es pas croyable ! **rit-elle. **En fait, ça concerne Charles, **me révèle-t-elle.

Instantanément sur mes gardes, je relève le menton et fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait, ce connard ?

**-Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que j'étais prête pour me venger avec toi ? **me demande-t-elle, mais sans attendre la réponse, elle poursuit, **Et ben, fallait me prendre au mot ! Au bal…**

**-Au bal ? **m'enquis-je, littéralement excitée à présent.

**-Oui, oui ! Tu sais, aux nominations du roi et…**

Elle se tait brusquement, son regard toujours ancré dans le mien, et, fébrile tant la suite m'intéresse, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne continue pas. Elle n'a pas du tout la tronche de quelqu'un qui veut faire peser le suspense. Elle déglutit et lâche finalement, avec une amertume quasiment voilée mais que je perçois parfaitement :

**-… et de la reine –toutes mes félicitations, d'ailleurs !- j'ai menti. Ce n'était pas Matt, le roi, c'était Charles.**

Je fais semblant de ne pas avoir compris qu'elle désirait être élue Reine de la soirée et accentue plutôt ma fausse surprise. Car c'est clair, Tina voulait l'être, rien qu'à sa façon d'aborder le sujet et de se forcer de me féliciter, je le devine. Moi qui croyais que tous les trucs de ce genre lui passaient au-dessus de la tête…

**-T'as truqué les votes ? **m'exclamais-je, admirative.

**-Quoi ? Mais non, pas du tout ! J'ai pas touché aux votes ! **se défend-elle avec sérieux. **J'ai juste… **

**-T'as juste fait une erreur de lecture… après tout, Matt, Charles… Charles, Matt, ça sonne pareil ! **ironisais-je.

**-Exactement !**

J'éclate de rire. Ah non, mais, franchement…

**-Et après, je suis allée montrer le papier avec son propre nom à Charles avant de le brûler sous ses yeux ! **m'apprend-elle, enfin.

**-Oh,**_** caliente**_** !**

**-Tu l'as dit !**

**-Décris-moi la tronche qu'il a tiré ! **m'excitais-je en sautillant quasiment sur place.

**-Lexie…, **fait-elle mine de me calmer.

**-Genre, tu veux pas qu'on se foute de sa gueule ? **me moquais-je.

**-Bon, ok ! **s'exclame-t-elle, en cédant devant mon enthousiasme. **Alors, tiens-toi bien parce que c'est du Charles Dinozzo comme t'en as jamais vu !**

**xOxO**

**-Hey, Malicia ! **appelais-je alors que Nunie et Rogie essayaient de me trainer jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

La bassiste se retourne, étonnée d'entendre son prénom criée sur un ton proche de la jouissance –bah quoi, elle est mon issue de secours, elle est l'ange tombé du ciel pour venir me sauver de mes deux amis de traitres qui veulent m'empoisonner… si, si ! Mais son air surpris ne fait que s'accentuer à vitesse grand V quand elle découvre que c'est moi qui l'aie hélée.

**-Attends-moi ! **lui lançais-je avant de me retourner vers mes amis.

Arborant un faux sourire petit sourire contrit et essayant de retenir le fou-rire qui mordille mes joues, je fais mine de m'excuser et leur sors que j'ai « pleeeeiiin de choses » à dire à Malicia.

**-Depuis quand tu connais son prénom ? **ironise Nunie.

**-Espèce de feignasse…, **commence Rogie.

**-Ciao, mes amours ! **

Et m'enfuyant presque, je vais rejoindre Malicia qui n'a pas bougé d'un poil. Je passe un bras sous le sien et l'entraine n'importe où, au hasard.

**-Sale garce ! **entendis-je Rogie ajouter.

J'éclate de rire en me retournant un instant pour lui lancer une bise imaginaire suivie de près par un petit doigt d'honneur, tout ce qu'il y a de plus charmant.

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **me demande ma sauveuse, presque ahurie.

**-Ils voulaient me faire bosser… **

**-Oh !**

**-Ouais, tu te rends compte ? **m'indignais-je. **Tu comptais faire quoi, au fait, toi ?**

**-Rien.**

**-ça tombe bien, moi aussi ! **

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! *prend la voix de la voix dans secret story* "c'est tout, pour le moment !" <em>

_Les chapitres suivants vont peut être (pas sûr hein) avoir du retard à cause de nos bac respectifs mais on espère que ça ne tuera pas votre assiduité :)_

_Une petite review *o* ? _


	15. Chapter 15

_Saluuut !_

_Bon étant un peu prise par le temps je peux pas faire un grand commentaire donc.. Merci de votre soutien reviewser et merci de nous lire à tout les autres timides ! :)_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 : Raise Your Glass<strong>

La fumée qui passe par la fenêtre entrouverte étouffe mon nez, me faisant oublier toute autre odeur que celle du charbon. Mon regard caresse la lande verdoyante qui s'étend derrière la vitre, unique paysage à contempler depuis des heures. Ma respiration forme de la buée sur la fenêtre froide. Le ciel est gris et morne, gonflé d'une neige qui ne veut pas tomber. C'est enfin les vacances de Noël. Le Poudlard express, qui malgré les années est resté le même, pimpant dans sa robe rouge écarlate, me ramène à la maison.

Caroline entre en soupirant dans notre compartiment, annonçant qu'on arrive bientôt tout en s'étalant sur l'une des banquettes. Elle a revêtue des vêtements à la mode qui rende justice à ses formes. Son visage est moins dynamique que d'ordinaire, sa rupture avec Dan a été écrite dans TID avec comme intitulé « La place est libre Mesdemoiselles !». Le voile qui est tombé sur ses yeux gris ne s'est pas encore levé. Cela faisait pas mal de temps que son couple avec Daniel bâté de l'aile mais elle reste très affectée, son univers qui pendant un an et demi tourné autour de cette relation est complètement chamboulé. Je sais qu'il lui faudra un peu de temps pour réorganiser sa vie dont Dan avait une place principale même si leurs sentiments n'étaient plus ceux d'avant.

Mi dort sur mon épaule. Ses cheveux crépus chatouillant ma joue, sa respiration est profonde et apaisée. Emmitouflée dans son gros pull rouge, elle semble plus calme que ses derniers jours. Ils ont été un vrai calvaire. Mi était terriblement mal, entre honte envers elle-même, tristesse et gène à l'encontre de Roger. Un mélange détonnant qui l'a faite se renfermer encore plus que d'habitude. Un ombre fait plus de bruit qu'elle maintenant. Elle a l'air indifférente mais je devine ses sentiments comme si je lisais une charade pour enfant. Quand vous lui demandez si elle va bien, elle hausse les épaules et déclare que c'est fini. Je ne la crois pas. Mi fait semblant que rien ne l'affecte pour oublier. Un peu comme moi sauf que je prends plutôt l'image de la bonne humeur pour éviter tout commentaire.

Malicia est dans le compartiment elle aussi. Enroulée dans son écharpe noire et des vêtements moldus ternes. Ses yeux sont dans le vague, comme si elle réfléchissait. Je lui souris gentiment, espérant lui remonter son moral au plus bas. Malicia est une sorte d'énigme pour moi, tout en elle résonne comme une mélodie dont on n'arrive pas à retenir les notes. Elle est particulière, étrange et pourtant si banale qu'on l'oublie facilement. Elle n'est pourtant pas timide ni réservée, elle est gentille quoi qu'un peu méfiante. Ni jolie, ni laide. Ni grande, ni petite. Ni maigre, ni grosse. Elle est une sorte de passe-partout qui quitte sa rouille lorsque ses doigts touchent les cordes de sa basse. Elle la caresse comme s'il s'agissait de la joue d'un enfant. Quand elle joue, quelque chose la transcende. Et là elle est belle. Je détourne mon regard de la Gryffondor, finalement les rumeurs comme quoi elle est lesbienne sont vraies.

**« Tu méritais vraiment le titre de reine,** grogne Caroline en apercevant la silhouette de Lexie dans le couloir. **Je déteste Hale, elle ne permet à personne d'autre de briller. Elle est tellement tournée vers son nombril que j'ai envie de la…**

**- C'est pas de sa faute Caro, **je souffle.

**- Si elle arrêtait de se prendre pour une diva, ça permettrait aux autres d'avoir droit à leurs quarts d'heure de gloire,** rétorque mon amie**, elle est une égoïste. Elle t'a éclipsée alors que ça te revenait de droit. Et elle a même pas remarqué tant elle était enivrée par sa glôôire, **s'énerve Carol'**, Tu étais Cendrillon et elle une belle sœur. Ça devait pas se passer comme ça.**

**- Ça se passe jamais comme dans les contes.**

**- Charles n'était pas ton prince Tina, mais tu le trouveras. Ce mec mérite juste que je lui arrache les couilles avec les dents.**

**- Caro ! **jem'écris avec agacement,** c'est bon, ok ? C'est aussi de ma faute, je savais bien qui il était, j'aurais du me méfier. **

**- Il n'aurait pas du profiter de tes sentiments, **crache la blonde péremptoirement en haussant les épaules.

**- Tina ? **fait Jon en ouvrant le compartiment, **faudrait que tu viennes m'aider à organiser les premières années. **

**- J'arrive, **je fais avec entrain en réveillant Mi. **»**

J'attache mon badge de préfète en chef à ma robe en laine bleu marine et me lève rapidement pour le suivre dans le couloir. D'un commun accord on se sépare, lui prend les wagons de l'avant et moi ceux de l'arrière. Je croise Dan, lui aussi ne semble pas lui-même. Son sourire triste me fait comprendre qu'il digère sa rupture avec Caroline. Je me jette avec hargne sur des fauteurs de troubles, passant mes nerfs à fleur de peau sur eux et leurs pétards. Contrairement à mes amis, je ne laisse passer aucune émotion, les sentiments ne filtrent que lorsque je regarde droit dans les yeux Charles. Mais maintenant il n'y a pas que moi qui suis déstabilisée par nos confrontations. Lui-même tout en gardant son arrogance et son assurance, reste perplexe par mon vrai visage. Il découvre ce qu'il se cache derrière les apparences, et c'est très divertissant de relâcher ma gentillesse forcée envers tous les autres pour lui faire payer.

En arrivant à la gare de Londres, Jon et moi nous répartissons l'organisation avec les autres préfets. Je m'enfonce dans la masse des sorciers pour aider les gens à retrouver les affaires, faisant également le tour des compartiments pour voir si rien n'a été oublié. Les gens me disent en revoir amicalement, me remerciant pour le bal, certains ont presque l'air sincère.

**« A bientôt pour le concert Tina,** me susurre Isabella, **cette fois tu pourras venir sans violer les règles, comme la parfaite petite élève coincée que tu es.**

**- Salut**** Carbury,** lâche froidement Daisy Price en me toisant avec mépris, **j'espère qu'il ne t'arrivera rien de fâcheux pendant les vacances,** fait-elle sans sollicitude un mauvais sourire sur ses lèvres.

**- A bientôt Tina,** s'écrit Vanessa, **je te contacte pour les compétitions de janvier !**

**- Merci pour tes conseils, **me murmure la petite Samantha.

**- J'ai arrêté l'alcool, et je te promets de ne pas m'y remettre pour les fêtes, **me fait fièrement Marguerite.

**- A dans une semaine Tina, **me lance Lexie par-dessus le troupeau de serviteurs qui portent ses valises. »

Je réponds aimablement, avec une bienveillance forcée pour la plupart des pétasses qui cachent mal leurs jeux. Lorsque l'effervescence retombe et que les sorciers ont retrouvé leurs parents, le quai est désert. Le vent froid me fait frissonner tandis que je sors ma valise, la dernière. Mes yeux bleus cherchent sur le quai silencieux la silhouette tant chérie. Mais il n'y a personne. Je sens ma gorge se nouer, je serre fermement le manche de mon bagage et m'éloigne d'un pas vif du Poudlard Express qui s'endort dans la brume de décembre. Je passe du côté moldu de la gare sans encombre et me retrouve perdue dans la foule anonyme. Les élèves de Poudlard se sont glissés entre les gens, et avec leurs vêtements il m'est impossible de les reconnaître. Quelques visages seulement m'interpellent. Aucun de mes amis qui sont partis rapidement après un bref au revoir.

Je sors de la gare de Londres et cherche encore une fois la stature de mon père. Je ne le vois nulle part, maman a du réussir à le retenir. Je décide de me trouver un taxi, pour prendre le plus de temps pour rentrer.

**« Ma fée ! »**

Je me retourne et soudain, il m'enfouit dans son étreinte chaude. Mes pieds ne touchent plus terre et je tourbillonne dans son rire. Il ne m'a pas oublié, il est venu me chercher…

**« Papa ! »**

Et la neige commence enfin à tomber en gros et lourds flocons disgracieux.

OoOo

Les profiteroles devrait porter le nom de péché tant ils sont une jouissance pour mes papilles. Je déguste avec délectation le désert où le chocolat brulant se mêle à la froideur de la glace en une explosion de saveurs insoupçonnées. Papa me raconte les dernières nouvelles de la maison alors que nous sommes tout deux confortablement installés dans un restaurant français du centre de Londres. Je redécouvre avec bonheur la chaleur de son sourire qui ne m'a jamais blessé contrairement à tant d'autres. Nous discutons avec entrain de mon avis sur le roman de Tolstoï, Guerre et Paix, de l'adaptation prochaine du roman Le Parfum. Il m'explique que nous irons à l'opéra voir la mise en scène de la nouvelle pièce, _Adéïs,_ du compositeur que nous adorons tout les deux, Krownch.

**« Ta mère tient absolument à ce que tu rencontres ****Archibald Dernoncourt, il sera aussi à l'opéra.**

**- Avec ou sans les bagues de fiançailles,** je raille en lorgnant sur le reste de son profiterole.

**- Ne le juge pas avant de l'avoir rencontré, c'est un garçon charmant, **défend mon père. **Il adore la littérature française.**

**- Alors il est peut être pas irrécupérable**** comme le reste des mecs,** je grogne, **ne t'inquiète pas papa, je serais gentille.**

**- Ma chérie, **souffle-t-il comme s'il lisait en moi**, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?**

**- Rien, je vais très bien, **je mens avec conviction.

**- Tu sais très bien que ça ne prendra pas avec moi, **réplique-t-il en me tendant son assiette pour que je dévore le reste de son dessert sur lequel je salive depuis déjà dix minutes**.** **Il s'est passé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un garçon ?**

**- C'est un garçon.**

**- Mais encore ? **tente-t-il de capter mon regard.

**- Il m'a brisé le cœur et c'est de ma faute. J'aurais du me méfier mais… Tu comprends je…**

**- Je comprends, **souffle mon père ne posant sa main sur la mienne. **Je sais qu'aimer peut rendre inconsidéré. »**

Je lui souris tristement et nous sortons dans la rue où une fine pellicule de neige encombre le trottoir. Je m'étale par terre en dérapant sur une plaque de verglas. Mon père rit tandis que je crache la neige hors de ma bouche. Je rougis du regard des passants et il m'aide à me relever en me disant que je lui ai terriblement manqué.

Le moment est venu pour nous de rentrer à la maison. Le château en pierre blanche se découpe dans le crépuscule, tout comme les flocons éclatants, d'une blancheur immaculée. Mon corps se contracte dès que je passe le pas de la porte. Le hall est toujours d'un beige crémeux, le parquet toujours aussi ciré, les tableaux toujours aussi inanimés. Elle est là. Droite et belle dans sa robe violette. Je cherche ses yeux chocolat, ils me fixent sans la moindre émotion. Aucun tressaillement lorsque je la salut doucement, aucune caresse lorsque je pose mes lèvres sur sa joue. Aucun sourire de joie. Rien. Juste la froideur d'une statue emmurée dans la perte de son fils chéri, perte qui remonte à dix ans.

Ma mère, Jane Carbury, est morte le jour où on a ramené mon frère sur le rivage. Blanc comme la neige et les yeux clos. Son visage mort est gravé dans ma mémoire. J'avais huit ans et ce souvenir me poursuit sans fin, accompagné des hurlements et pleurs de ma mère. Son fils, son fils. Cet enfant qui lui ressemblait tant, si beau, avec les yeux chocolat, identiques aux siens, les mêmes cheveux bruns bouclés. Je ne lui rappelle pas Henri, je suis le portrait de mon père. Mes cheveux sont châtains, mes yeux sont bleus et mes joues constellées de tâches de rousseurs. Pour elle je suis une étrangère qui occupe la place de son fils dans le cœur de papa. Une fille qui n'atteindra jamais la perfection de son feu fils. Une fille qui fera mourir le nom des Carbury par son sexe. La coupable idéale de ses tourments.

Sur le buffet, une lettre est ouverte en provenance de Poudlard. Mes résultats aux examens, une longue suite d'Optimale, le compte rendu du premier trimestre et celui du bal où le nom de Lexie trône victorieusement à côté d'un «reine ». Le prénom me brûle la rétine et je sens son regard accusateur et méprisant sur mon front. Je ravale mes larmes au fond de ma gorge.

**« Bonsoir**** mère.**

**- Bonsoir Eglantina. »**

Le reste entre nous n'est plus que froideur et silence.

OoOo

Mère et papa sont de sortis comme tous les vendredis après-midi, ils ne rentreront guère avant une heure du matin puisqu'ils dînent dans un prestigieux restaurant, en ville. La maison est déserte car les domestiques ont pris leurs congés pour les fêtes. Je suis seule, emmitouflée dans une grosse couverture, au fond du canapé à regarder des séries débiles et guimauvesques tout en m'enfilant des litres de chocolat chaud. Mon baume au cœur.

Fatiguée de l'histoire d'amour cul-cul de Brandon et Brenda j'éteins la télévision pour déambuler sans but dans la maison. Je caresse les livres de l'immense bibliothèque, je vide le frigo de ses sucreries, je m'allonge sur mon lit avant de monter au grenier. Les jours de pluies, j'aimais m'y réfugier pour me déguiser. Le carton qui contient mes vêtements préférés est toujours là, un nom effacé est difficilement lisible. _Etta Carbury._ Il y a à l'intérieur des trésors de couleurs, des vêtements extraordinaires et variés comme un arc-en-ciel. Je découvre des photos jaunis par le temps. Sur l'une un groupe de jeune gens souris à l'objectif. Je reconnais avec surprise les parents d'Harry Potter. Mon ancêtre tient la main d'un garçon balafré et au regard doux, une autre, blonde, est accrochée au cou d'un footballeur, une petite rondouillarde semble transcendée de joie dans les bras d'un garçon au sourire ravageur. Une rouquine, qui semble être la seule célibataire, tire narquoisement la langue à l'objectif tout en poussant un brun qui semble l'insulter. Tout à droite, une belle brune sourit amoureuse à un grand blond. La seconde photo représente Etta et Paul le jour de leur mariage, elle semble si heureuse que son visage me touche au travers des années. Il y en a une d'Elinor le jour de ses quatre ans, encadrée d'Etta enceinte et de Paul qui l'aide à souffler ses bougies. La dernière est la plus récente, c'est mes ancêtres, un Noël. Elinor et Alexandre courent autour du sapin. Au fond on discerne les parents de Paul et sa sœur qui présente à l'appareil une petite fille joufflue et blonde. La dernière personne sur la photo est Molly, la grande tante préférée de papa, âgée de six ans qui brandit sous le nez de son père, Paul, un paquet cadeau plus gros qu'elle.

Je repose les photos animées et continue à farfouiller dans les cartons pour découvrir un peu de l'histoire de ma famille au travers des objets personnels qui emplissent tout l'espace. Je découvre bientôt un carton neuf que je n'avais jamais remarqué auparavant. Le nom inscrit en noir me troue la poitrine. _Henri_. Simplement Henri et pourtant je sais que je ne me trompe pas. Je devine que les traces de doigts dans la poussière du carton sont celles de maman. A l'intérieur, des photos, des tas de photos de mon frère. Sur l'une d'elles il me porte sur ses épaules, j'ai un air effrayé et il sourit, radieux. Il n'avait plus qu'un an à vivre. Mal à l'aise face à son regard, je referme le couvercle du carton sur des souvenirs qui hantent ma mère. Ce n'est que lorsque je redescends, un pile de CD sans nom dans les bras, que je me rends compte que la photo est dans ma poche, contre mon cœur. Je la contemple, vide de toute tristesse. Ça m'effraie de ne ressentir que de la rancune envers ce pré-ado qui fait voler une petite fille aux yeux bleus rieurs. Il y a juste une colère sourde envers ce gamin qui goûte à sa vie tirant vers la fin.

Je regrette amèrement ce sentiment que je ne peux pourtant totalement abandonner, tout comme je regrette de m'être laisser avoir par mon amour pour Charles que je garde pourtant au creux de ma poitrine comme un trésor. Je glisse le premier CD dans le lecteur du ma chambre et aussitôt la musique bondit dans l'air. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres tandis que je pioche dans mes poches pour en sortir une tablette de chocolat que je mords à pleine dents. Je me relève soudainement et me met à danser en chantant à m'en éclater les cordes vocales. Enivrée par la chanson, je me trémousse comme jamais je ne le ferais en public. Ma tablette devient mon micro tandis que je danse dans le couloir, faisant s'animer de ma baguette les vielles armures. Le rock court dans mes veines, me secouant de part en part tandis que je descends les escaliers sur la rambarde chantant à tue-tête le refrain de cette vieille chanson de Pink.

_Raise your glass_

Je lève mon propre verre en mon honneur et en celui de mon cœur brisé tout en me mettant à chialer comme un bébé. Pour la première fois, je laisse libre court à mes émotions, pleurant sans me retenir, criant ce que j'ai contenu sous ma langue. Je tape du pied en hurlant et pleurant, crachant ma colère, ma rancœur et ma douleur par tous les pores tandis que je danse en rythme. Je m'empiffre de chocolat tout en montant le volume, dansant dans toute la maison vide. Alternant crises de larmes lorsque la chanson est triste pour ensuite chanter avec énergie quand le rythme est dynamique. Au milieu de mes pleurs, de mes reniflements, de la pile de mouchoirs usagés qui me succèdent dans toute la maison, je regarde cette photo. Je la regarde et je me sens soudain terriblement égoïste de ne penser qu'à Charles et ma douleur alors que certaines personnes ont vécu des choses plus terribles encore. Je caresse le visage de mon frère, les notes de _Thousand Miles_ s'égrainent lentement dans l'air électrique. Et je me jure de ne plus jamais, jamais pleurer à cause de Charles. Je m'autorise à conserver mes sentiments mais ils devront disparaître pour les autres, et ne pas interférer dans mes efforts pour toucher le cœur de maman.

Cette crise de larme sera la dernière.

Je me le jure en levant mon verre face aux armures dansant comme moi dans le salon. Raise your glass men !

OoOo

**« **** Ma fée il est temps de t'habiller… Je t'ai fait couler un bain.**

**- Pas envie**, je rétorque du fin fond de ma couverture.

**- Tu es restée tout la journée à t'empiffrer de **_**M&N'S **_**et****à relire ****L'écume des jours****…,** soupire-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord de mon lit. **Il faut te préparer pour le concert ma chérie.**

**- Qu'est ce qu'a dit Maman ?** je demande en grignotant les bonbons.

**- A propos de quoi ?**

**- De tout. »**

Son regard désolé est ma seule réponse. Je déglutis, il me prend dans ses bras. Les pleurs ne viennent pas. Je tapote son épaule et me lève, signifiant que je vais m'habiller. Il sort mais j'entends ses pas s'arrêter dans le couloir, des bruits de paroles s'élèvent. J'entrouvre ma porte pour mieux entendre.

**« Tu devrais aller la féliciter, elle a eu d'excellent résultats,** fait mon père.

**- Des résultats dans une école de sorciers,**** Keith. Ça n'a aucune valeur dans notre monde. **

**- C'est ta fille Jane. **

**- Elle n'a même pas eu la couronne pour leur bal, elle ne me ressemble en rien. Je me demande si elle est bien ma fille, **lâche froidement ma mère**.**

**- Elle fait tout pour être comme toi, **me défend papa**, elle ne sera jamais Henri. Henri est parti ma chérie. Il nous reste notre fille, ne l'oublie pas.**

**- Ma fille ? **cingle son épouse**, elle n'est qu'une sorcière. »**

Mes yeux sont grands ouverts, secs. Je ferme la porte. Mon pyjama valse au fond de la salle de bain et ma tête s'immerge sous l'eau. Me noyant. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'enfile ma longue robe noire légère, à bretelles et formant un discret décolté. J'attache mes cheveux en un chignon. Je glisse dans mes escarpins noirs et attache un collier en argent à mon cou et des boucles d'oreilles en diamant offertes par papa pour mon dix-septième anniversaire. Le maquillage discret dissimule mes cernes et les gonflements de mes yeux. Je lance une grimace à mon reflet et attrape un châle en voile fin et noir.

Je n'ai pas fait trois pas dans le hall qu'un sourire lumineux éclot sur mes lèvres. Papa me fait un clin d'œil tandis que je me jette sur Matt en posant un flot de questions.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es bien habillé ? Tu vas à l'opéra avec nous ? C'est mon père ? Comment vont tes sœurs ?**

**- J'ai appris qu'il allait avec ses parents voir **_**Adéïs**_**, je lui ai proposé de venir avec nous,** explique papa pour épargner Matt.

**- T'es superbe en tout cas Tina, **me complimente Matt alors que ma mère s'avance vers nous, dans une robe noir qui lui va à ravir. **Comme ça va ?**

**- T'es pas mal non plus, **je lui lance en enfilant mon manteau pour sortir dans la nuit d'encre qui nous entoure, éludant la question.** »**

Soulagée de ne pas avoir à affronter seule Archibald Dernoncourt, je m'accroche à son bras, prête à rencontrer tous les futurs fiancés que me mère voudra.

OoOo

L'opéra. Un mot et les souvenirs affluents dans ma tête, les mélodies résonnent à mes oreilles et les couleurs de velours brillent sous mes paupières. Je me revoie du haut de mes huit ans, si fière de donner mon tiqué à la réceptionniste, dans ma robe rouge à volants. Les yeux émerveillés par la splendeur de l'opéra et le cœur battant d'impatience. _La flûte enchantée._ J'étais la seule enfant. Nous avions de bonnes places et une vue plongeante sur la scène où s'animait des personnages brillant de paillettes et de talents dont les noms m'échappent aujourd'hui.

Je prends place, armée de mes jumelles d'opéra, sur les sièges qui nous sont réservés. Matt me lance un sourire de sa place, entouré de ses sœurs et de ses parents. Ses sœurs ont toujours été pour nous des ennemis lorsqu'on était enfants, toujours à nous suivre en pleurant parce qu'on ne les attendait pas. Mary particulièrement était la plus tenace. Aujourd'hui elle est en deuxième année à Gryffondor, et est sur ma liste noire des élèves les plus fauteurs de troubles. Elle a les cheveux et les yeux aussi noirs que son frère mais là s'arrête la ressemblance. Elle a un visage disgracieux, sans attraits. Elle adore faire des farces et n'a aucune pitié à s'en prendre à plus grand qu'elle. Mary me lance un regard perçant avant de fixer son frère et hausser les épaules. Etonnée, je n'ai pas le temps de m'appesantir plus sur les sautes d'humeur car un chant s'élève. Je plonge dans la magie de l'opéra, le cœur vibrant des tumultes de l'histoire déchirante d'Adéïs.

**« C'est lui Archibald Dernoncourt,** me souffle papa pendant l'entracte, **le garçon au troisième rang. »**

J'ajuste mes jumelles d'opéra pour étudier de près le fameux Archi. Il est plutôt mignon, je discerne mal ses traits mais il me semble pas très grand et le prototype même du fils à maman. Je rougis brusquement en me rendant compte que lui aussi avec ses jumelles m'observe de sa place. Affolée qu'on porte un tel regard sur moi je me mets à triturer nerveusement mes doigts. Je reprends contenance du mieux que je peux, je n'aime pas vraiment que les regards se portent sur moi. Certes à Poudlard je suis connue mais heureusement Lexie Hale monopolise les adorations ce qui fait que malgré mon importance je suis dans son ombre. Je brille par ma discrétion alors qu'elle aime se montrer et créer des émulations. Comme j'aimerai qu'elle soit là pour me cacher… Normalement je la vois au concert des _Dust Fingers_ vendredi prochain, pour le nouvel an. Nous mettrons notre plan à exécution. Malgré le besoin de faire ressentir à Charles de la douleur, je culpabilise à l'avance mon geste. Certes il le mérite mais ce n'est pas une raison de devenir une salope pour autant.

**« Bonsoir Jane,** s'exclame une voix.

**- Oh ! ****Samael ! Vous voici enfin,** répond ma mère en tendant la main à un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. **Bonsoir Meredith.**

**- Keith, Jane, quel plais****ir de vous voir ! »**

La femme est petite et grosse. Son corps semble lourd de gentillesse et de graisse. Sa coiffure est impeccable mais le mauvais goût du choix de sa tenue la rend méprisable aux yeux de ma mère qui pince les lèvres en lui serrant la main. L'homme est plus petit que papa, il a les cheveux grisonnant et un franc sourire sympathique. Je me détends légèrement devant leur attitude doucereuse à mon égard. L'instant d'après Archibald est devant moi, un regard condescendant de sa part me met mal à l'aise. Il me serre galamment la main et finit de me rendre aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

**« Egl****antina ? Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance !**

**- Et moi donc**, je grince en direction de mon père qui me sourit.

**- Vous êtes**** très belle ce soir**, continu-t-il sur sa lancée alors que nos parents nous regardent du coin de l'œil.** Avez-vous aimé la première partie d'**_**Adéïs**_** ?**

**- Et comment !** je m'enflamme soudain les yeux brillants, **j'adore ce compositeur, les notes semblent parler. Les personnages sont hauts en couleurs et je trouve le choix des acteurs très judicieux, ils ont énormément de talents !**

**- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, **appui-t-ilavant de me glisser à l'oreille,** je suis très heureux de d'apprendre que ma futur femme aime Krownch.**

**- Que… quoi… je…, **je bafouille en rougissant jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux.

**- Tina ! **s'écrit soudain la voix de Matt qui m'apparaît,suivi de sa sœur Mary.** Le compositeur est dans la loge et on peut aller lui parler. Tu viens ?**

**- Vraiment ?** je m'illumine. **Allons-y alors !**

**- Excusez-moi, je crains que nous n'ayons pas été présentés**, s'agace Archibald en lui lançant un regard perçant.

**- Matt et Mary Wentworth, **présente négligemment Matt le toisant avant de m'entraîner à sa suite.

**- Hey ! Attendez-moi ! Mais… mais… Revenez ! **

**- Dépêche-toi Archi ! **je m'écrie excitée à l'idée de rencontrer une icône de la musique classique.

**- Archi ? **s'étonne-t-il ravi et éberlué.

**- Appelle-moi Tina, **je lui souris pour seule réponse. **»**

OoOo

**« Tina ! T'as pu venir,** s'écrit Dan qui se recoiffe pas aussi discrètement qu'il ne le pense.

**- J'aurais pas manqué**** votre premier concert en dehors de Poudlard,** je lui réponds à bout de souffle. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue de ballerine ?

**- Tu comprends rien à la mode ma pauvre Tina, je suis fabuleux n'est-ce pas ? **rétorque-t-il en jetant un dernier regard à son reflet**. C'est à cause de cette rouquine tout ça !**

**- Mais de quoi tu parles ?**

**- Laisse… ****Lexie ? Salut !»**

Il m'a déjà oublié, moi et mon incompréhension, pour lancer un large sourire ravi à Lexie qui crâne sans pudeur dans une superbe robe rouge sang -certainement celle que je lui ai envoyée pour Noël et qui change de couleurs selon l'humeur de celui qui la porte-. Je reste comme deux ronds de flan puis hausse les épaules, si je commençais à essayer de comprendre tout ce qui passe dans la petite tête de Daniel Forster, je serais pas rendue ! J'aperçois Matt mais il parle avec Charles et l'éviter devient soudain une excellente idée. Mon cœur ne résistera pas à une confrontation avec l'objet de ses désirs et souffrances. Je me fonds dans la masse de jeunes. La salle mal éclairée me rend inconnue. Je n'arrive pas à trouver Caro et Mi. J'atteins le comble du désespoir lorsque je me rends compte qu'il n'y a aucun buffet. Remboursé ! Remboursé !

Soudain, je suis attrapée par la main finement manucurée de Lexie Hale qui me tire hors de la foule. Elle me dit une phrase dont je ne discerne pas les mots, la seule chose qui m'interpelle soudain c'est Dan. Je le fixe, incrédule. Son regard. Son regard a dans le creux de ses prunelles cette petite étincelle qui y brillait quand il était amoureux de Carol'. A cet instant, je prends conscience qu'elle illumine ses yeux chocolat pour une toute autre personne. Une rousse qui semble ignorer l'effet qu'elle fait à mon ami. Et qui me hurle à l'oreille quelques mots, me sortant de ma révélation.

**« C'est le moment Tina ! Ils vont entrer sur scène ! On va lui faire mordre la poussière à cette face de troll ! »**

* * *

><p><em>Bon ben voilà c'était un long chapitre hein ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? La famille de Tina, Archi etc... :D<em>**  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Après l'arrivée de la famille de Tina sur la scène, voici celle de Lexie… autant vous prévenir, c'est radicalement différent… ou peut-être pas tant que ça… à vous de nous le dire p**

**Bonne lecture ! Et merci toujours pour ce soutien vraiment chaleureux et rassurant, on vous aime touuuus :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 : Sweet Home !<strong>

Sur le Quai, les parents s'entassent, jouant discrètement des coudes pour gagner leur espace vitale. En vain. Ah, les vacances de Noël…

M'attendant bien sagement, raide comme un piquet et paré d'une ensemble tout ce qu'il y a de plus classe, veste et cravate, William a déjà son regard parfaitement impassible et froid braqué sur moi alors que je viens tout juste de quitter le train. C'est toujours comme ça avec mon valet. Aucun sentiment, aucun échange mais il m'a toujours à l'œil ! C'est incroyable ! Plus d'une fois, j'ai essayé de lui filer entre les doigts, à ce psychopathe, mais jamais –jamais !-, je n'ai réussi ! En fait, je crois qu'il est autant mon garde du corps que mon valet et chauffeur… mais bien sûr, ça, mon père me l'avouera jamais !

Et dire que c'est moi, il y a deux ans, qui ait choisi moi-même mon « valet » ! Après en avoir vu défiler plus d'une trentaine dans le bureau de mon père, j'ai tout de suite craqué sur Will. En même temps, avec un mètre 80, des épaules de rugbyman sans un seul gramme de graisse, dans les vingt-cinq ans et sexy comme ça devrait pas être permis, avec son regard dur et noir, son menton carré et ses cheveux bruns foncés quasiment corbeaux, quelle fille normalement constituée aurait proclamée « suivant ! » ? Pas moi, en tout cas ! Et puis, je m'étais dit qu'en plus des petits bonus « détentes », je pourrais le séduire et le mener en bateau… et ben, même pas !

Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Malgré toutes mes avances, suggestions à peine voilées et tentatives de l'asservir à mes charmes, il n'a pas une seule fois exprimé le seul désir de me tripoter ou de me coincer dans un des coins de notre grande barque ! Il est toujours resté le mur fait d'acier et de béton, aussi expressif qu'un rouleau de papier cul et me collant aux basques, professionnel et silencieux, en attendant simplement en retour un gros, un énorme chèque avec pleins de zéros… L'une des plus grosses déceptions de toute ma vie !

**-Oh, voilà, ton geôlier si viril et sexy… Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais me le faire ! **déclare Rogie, en se passant sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure.

**-T'as surement tes chances, trésor, puisqu'il me résiste…**

**-Admirez la logique de Miss Alexiana Hale un mec ne veut pas d'elle donc il est gay, **commente Nunzia avec ironie.

**-Tu doutes de mon sex appeal ? **m'offusquais-je.

**-Oh, pas du tout ! Je te rappelle que je couche avec un mec qui est fou de toi, **me lance-t-elle, le plus sereinement du monde.

Je cesse mon avancée sur le quai, complètement foudroyée. Elle, _quoi _?

**-Euh, en fait, non, t'avais oublié ce détail… tu t'envoies en l'air avec Brosh ? **m'écriais-je, stupéfaite et… écœurée, faut l'avouer.

J'ai été tout, sauf discrète, et beaucoup de gens se sont retournés vers nous. Mais je m'en contrebalance… je viens d'apprendre que ma meilleure amie se fait un mec, tout en sachant qu'il pense certainement à moi quand il la saute, et c'est franchement… choquant ! Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis choquée… il en faut beaucoup pour que je le sois mais là, c'est un peu trop, même pour moi ! Je pensais, je ne sais pas, moi, que Nunzia imaginait, aveuglée par un amour naissant pour Brosh, que celui-ci m'avait oubliée mais, en fait, non, elle est tout à fait consciente de la situation !

Rogie a l'air à peu près aussi estomaqué que moi, mais nettement moins dégouté.

-**Et en plus, tu sais qu'il ne t'aime pas ! **renchéris-je en agrippant violemment Nunzia par le bras. **Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?**

**-C'est le premier homme que je vois vraiment aimer quelqu'un… sans faux-semblant et sans limite. Il serait prêt à tout pour toi, Lexie, et je trouve ça si beau. J'aime cet amour, même si c'est pas à moi qu'il le porte, **m'avoue-t-elle, soudainement émue et souriant avec douceur.

Littéralement figée et perdue, j'essaye de dire quelque chose mais quand j'ouvre la bouche, rien ne me vient. C'est si insensé…

**-Bonnes vacances, **nous lance-t-elle, simplement.

Puis, elle se dirige vers le côté du Quai où son père, divorcé de sa mère, l'attend.

**-Wow, chelou ! **commente Rogie, avec un air presque admirateur. **Mais très original, faut l'admettre! Notre Nunie est vraiment une artiste !**

**-Putain…, **gémis-je. **Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire à Merlin, par les nichons de Poufsouffle, pour qu'un truc pareil m'arrive, bordel ?**

**-T'en fais pas, va, elle est grande !**

**-Je suis la seule à voir le côté gore et pervers de la situation, ou quoi ? **m'énervais-je.

**-Et c'est très étonnant, venant de toi, LA libertine et débauchée de Poudlard, **se moque-t-il, taquin. **Allez, t'inquiète, Nunzia agit en connaissance de cause, elle prend ses responsabilités, et tant que ça lui va comme ça, faut pas essayer de l'en empêcher.**

Je soupire. Vraiment, je suis pas aidée…

**-Très bien, laissons-la se faire baiser –dans les deux sens du terme- par un espèce de petit enculé qui se sert d'elle, après tout, ça choque personne alors on s'en branle ! **grinçais-je, tapant du pied avec une fureur très mal contenue.

**-Tant de vulgarité dans une si mignonne bouche…, **minaude-t-il, goguenard. **Allez, je file, chérie ! Fais pleins de **_**french kiss **_**de ma part à touuut le monde !**

**-Tu te touches, là ! **claquais-je, venimeuse.

M'attirant par la taille, il s'approche pour m'embrasser sur la bouche mais j'en profite pour lui mordre la lèvre inférieure, rageuse, et je le repousse. Je déteste quand tout le monde se fiche de mon avis ! Et je dois dire que ça me met en rogne !

Le problème c'est que Rogie adore quand je m'énerve, il trouve que je suis encore plus sexy, ce pourquoi il est présentement en train de glousser comme un con. Après m'avoir lancé un clin d'œil, il s'empare de ses valises et crève à son tour la foule pour retrouver ses deux coincés de parents. Le genre de parents avec qui t'as intérêt de manger, la bouche fermée, de te lever tôt le week-end et de ne jamais proférer de vulgarité.

Complètement seule, comme rarement je le suis, alors qu'autour de moi des familles par vingtaines s'embrassent, un grognement plus que rageur m'échappe au même moment que je donne un gros coup de pied dans l'une de mes trois grosses valises _Louis Vuitton. _Je ne sais pas si c'est la drogue qui met mes nerfs à l'épreuve ou seulement la révélation que Nunzia vient de me faire mais j'ai envie de me défouler. Pire, j'en ai besoin. La respiration quasiment suffocante, j'essaye de me calmer, me passant les mains dans les cheveux et fermant les yeux.

Une main se posa alors sur mon épaule et je me retourne brusquement, comme si j'avais reçu un électrochoc, les yeux maintenant bien ouverts. Will.

**-Miss ? Je vous attendais mais vous ne veniez pas, **m'apprend-t-il, toujours aussi froid.

**-C'était peut-être parce que je voulais pas te voir ! **crachais-je.

Mais là, non plus, il ne réagit pas. Etre en face d'une statue m'énerve encore plus et j'ai la soudaine envie de le pousser dans ses retranchements mais je me retiens… dés que je rentre, je fais une sieste ! Je respire profondément pour me calmer puis, la voix plus adoucie mais d'autant plus prétentieuse et insolente, j'ajoute :

**-Mais mes bagages n'attendaient plus que toi, Play boy ! On y va ?**

**xOxOx**

La longue et rutilante Mercedes s'arrête enfin devant les grandes grilles qui s'ouvrent sur l'immense villa que mon père a payé des millions. Faut dire, en plein centre de Durham… faut avoir le chéquier qui va avec ! Will me dépose sur le perron de la maison, dans le style rustique, en brique, à quatre étages avant de redémarrer et d'aller la garer près d'autres voitures de luxe qui plaisent tant à mon père.

Mon sac _Burberry _à l'épaule, je monte les marches du perron pour enfin ouvrir les portes de ma maison. Chez moi. Bon, Poudlard, c'est top, mais la maison c'est quand même largement mieux ! J'ai tout à ma disposition ! Mon père m'a fait construire une immense piscine chauffée et couverte, j'ai _Miu-Miu _ma jument qui doit galoper dans un pré non loin –et que je vais aller voir sitôt que j'aurais balancé mon sac sur mon lit et que je serais allée embrasser mon père-, j'ai un jacuzzi dans ma superbe salle-de-bain jointe à ma suite royale –si, si !- et un lit au matelas plus profond que la chambre magmatique du volcan de Pompéi et prévu pour que tout une équipe de Rugbyman puisse y dormir ! Et petit supplément de la maison, j'ai le plus gigantesque dressing de toute l'Angleterre rien que pour moi ! Le paradis à l'état pur, quoi !

Je monte au deuxième étage, en direction du petit salon préféré de mon père, je suis sûre qu'il y est ! Quant à ma mère, elle n'est surement pas ici, peut-être qu'elle est allée à Newcastle dépenser le fric de mon père dans les plus renommées boutiques de luxe, ou alors chez l'une de ses dizaines de copines tout aussi hypocrites que celles que j'aie à Poudlard. En apparence, ma mère et moi, on se ressemble… mais au fond, je sais qu'elle est très différente. Elle, bien sûr, elle est persuadée que nous sommes chacune la réplique de l'autre et ça lui fait immensément plaisir !

Quand je pénètre dans le petit salon, je me rends compte alors que j'avais tort ma mère est bien là, penchée au-dessus de l'épaule de mon père, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Ce dernier est avachi dans le canapé et signe un chèque. Bien sûr.

**-T'es un amouuuur, mon cœur ! **roucoule-t-elle à l'oreille de mon père qui parait être aux anges.

Ce couple est vraiment paradoxal. En même temps, il m'offre la preuve chaque jour que l'amour est empoisonné, désuète et une pure affaire d'argent. Ma mère, cette femme si belle, bien plus belle que moi… à vrai dire, je n'ai jamais vu une femme plus belle qu'elle. Elle a beau avoir à présent quarante-et-un ans, elle est toujours éblouissante. Blonde aux yeux gris métallique, des tâches de rousseur presque invisibles qui la rendent plus jeune, un corps parfait, grand et mince… des lèvres pulpeuses, une dentition blanche et parfaite. Elle n'a jamais eu besoin de maquillage ou de chirurgie esthétique pour faire tomber les hommes, comme des mouches, et c'est l'un des plus grands points communs que j'ai avec elle. Le seul truc c'est que ce qui nous relit est entaché par le fait que mon père en est la plus misérable victime. Elle le berce d'un amour mensonger, le caresse avec une douceur surfaite et lui fait croire tant de chose qui ne sont même pas l'ombre d'une vérité. Pour l'argent, pour le prestige… elle s'est vendue à mon père, totalement vendue, le trompant derrière son dos. Elle ne l'a jamais aimé, je le sais, elle me l'a elle-même avouée. Donc oui, je sais qu'on peut facilement se jouer de l'amour, en profiter, en abuser, s'en aider pour blesser, s'en servir pour gagner et je sais aussi que beaucoup ne s'en privent pas.

Mais d'un autre côté, je vois mon père. Loin d'être beau, roux –grâce à un shampoing très efficace qui empêche le blanchissement des cheveux-, la tête ronde, quasiment obèse et de petits yeux verts mais toujours pétillant d'une joie simple, un simple concentré de bonheur dans des orbites. Un peu dans le style nouveau riche, après qu'il ait gagné plus de cinquante millions à la loterie, il y a maintenant dix-huit ans. Un peu trop rêveur, imbécile et niais pour une telle somme d'argent, ne sachant ni comment se comporter et comment l'utiliser. Ne sachant qu'encore moins qu'il faut à présent se méfier, que l'argent amène des envieux, des charognes, qu'il ne faut plus faire confiance. Il ne s'est jamais rendue compte que tout le monde abuse de sa générosité et de sa gentillesse, empourprées de crédulité. Et certainement pas de la belle blonde qui, deux mois après qu'il ait fait fortune, lui susurrait qu'elle l'aimerait toute sa vie. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas la seule mais pour lui, parmi toutes celles qui étaient tombées amoureuse « subitement » de lui –de son compte en banque-, il n'y avait que ma mère. Il me dit toujours que dés qu'il l'a vue, il a su que c'était elle. Le coup de foudre. Et depuis, c'est comme si son amour pour elle s'intensifiait de jour en jour, d'heure en heure. Mon père est heureux et je sais que c'est en partie grâce à ma mère, même si tout ce qu'elle fait est sur-joué. D'un certain côté, peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi. Tout dépend du point de vu de chacun… le bonheur vaut-il qu'on ne voit sa vie qu'à travers un voile d'illusions ? En tout cas, mon père aime ma mère d'une façon à peine imaginable et c'est lui qui me fait douter, quelques fois, concernant la réalité de l'amour.

En somme, un dilemme solide comme du béton armé !

**-Je suis rentrée, **annonçais-je, plus froide que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Je déteste tellement ce côté-là de ma mère, à part ça je l'aime beaucoup, mais ça… ça passe pas. Qu'on profite des autres, je peux aisément l'applaudir, je ne suis pas le genre _peace&love _et bien pensante, mais j'exècre le fait de mépriser l'amour –même si j'en suis pas une fan-, de le salir… de s'en servir. Et j'adore tellement mon père ! Bien sûr, grâce à ça, je suis richissime mais… et mon père n'en souffre pas, si aveugle, mais… pourquoi il y a toujours ce « mais » ?

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Faut pas réfléchir, ça mène à rien… je veux dormir !

**-Ooooh, ma chériiiie ! **minaude ma mère, en en oubliant complètement mon père et en fondant sur moi.

**-Salut, Corie…, **dis-je alors qu'elle m'a déjà encerclé de ses bras –en faisant bien attention à ne pas rayer sa manucure !

Oui, je sais, j'appelle pas ma mère « Maman » comme tout le monde mais il se trouve que celle-ci a fait un complexe de femme enceinte. Se voir devenir grosse. Son vente, si plat à l'origine, s'arrondir. Son corps si parfait qui se déformait… ça l'a rendue malade, elle en faisait des crises, elle pleurait et a décidé, autour du sixième mois de grossesse, de cesser de manger. Si bien qu'elle a fini à l'hosto et que j'ai failli en crever, alors que j'étais encore dans son ventre. C'est pour ça qu'à ma naissance, j'étais l'être qu'elle détestait le plus au monde. Elle refusait de me nourrir, de me bercer… bref, d'être ma mère. Et je sais pas vraiment pourquoi, à mes six ans, paf ! elle s'est mise à m'idolâtrer, à me noyer sous des tonnes de cadeaux… mais elle a tout de même toujours refusé que je l'appelle « Maman ». Les rares fois où j'ai osé le faire, elle devenait hystérique.

**-Tu peux pas savoir comme tu m'as manquée ! **s'écrie-t-elle. **J'ai tant de choses à te raconter ! **ajoute-t-elle dans un murmure malicieux.

**-Super, **fis-je, souriante, avant de la contourner et de me ruer sur mon père qui nous regardais moi et ma mère, fou de joie de la complicité –ahem- entre nous.

**-Mon ange ! **dit-il alors que je me suis assise dans le canapé et que je l'ai embrassé sur la joue qu'il me tendait. **Alors, comme ça, Poudlard aussi bien ?**

**-Comme un château pour sa princesse, Papa ! **

Il éclate de rire devant mon air royal. Ouais, je sais, ça impressionne…

**-J'ai une surprise, chérie ! **me dit-il, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

**-Vraiment ? **m'écriais-je, instantanément excitée, sachant que mon père fait toujours dans le spectaculaire.

**-Vraiment…, **grince ma mère, aigre.

Je me retourne vers elle, étonnée, quand, enfin, mon père me dévoile le pot aux roses…

**-Maman ! **appelle-t-il alors. **Elle est là !**

Oh non…

Mais, malheureusement, si ! Une très vielle femme, habillée d'une robe impeccablement repassée et coiffée d'un chignon austère, entre dans la salle. Armée de sa canne, elle me vrille instantanément de son regard critique avant de me saluer à sa façon…

**-J'ai vu ton bulletin du trimestre, Alexiana. Et je me dois de te féliciter, même un macaque amputé des deux bras n'arriverait pas à avoir de pires notes que toi. Cela force le respect. **

**-Tiens, mère-grand…, **marmonnais-je dans ma barbe, tout de suite refroidie.

Pourquoi c'est seulement dans les contes que le loup becte la vieille ? Au pire, ma mère a une ravissante veste en fourrure, je pourrais facilement me mettre dans la peau du personnage… et même m'y plaire !

xOxOx

**-Plus court, ce serait un mouchoir, **commente-t-elle, cinglante.

L'ignorant royalement, je me décale pour lui présenter mon dos, tenant toujours la mini-jupe à la main. Qu'est-ce que cette vieille bique m'énerve ! Et, évidemment, celle-ci a tenu à m'accompagner quand j'ai prévenu mon père que j'allais à Newcastle pour faire mes achats de Noël ! _What else ?_

Je m'en fous, je me suis vengée je lui ai acheté un ensemble, soutif et string panthère, pour Noël. Sans oublier, le coffret Sado-maso qui va avec, présentant un fascicule de tous les charmants petits jeux sexuels qui plaisent, et accessoirisé d'une paire de menotte et d'un fouet. Ça va lui plaire, je le sens ! Et qu'elle ne râle pas, ça m'a coûté la peau du cul ! M'enfin, faut savoir ouvrir faire chauffer la carte bleue pour être magnifiquement vicieuse !

N'empêche que cette jupe est parfaite, je vois très bien Jessie avec ! Je vais lui trouver une paire de boucles d'oreilles, en plus, et ça ira très bien. Je colle la jupe dans les bras de Will qui porte déjà au moins une vingtaine de fringues -je ferai le tri, plus tard !-, avant de plonger presque du côté du présentoir de lunettes de soleil qui coûtent toutes plus cher les unes que les autres.

**-D'ailleurs, en parlant de style vestimentaire… je suis curieuse de savoir quelle est la raison pour laquelle tu t'obstines à porter des chaussures –ô combien vulgaires, mais après tout, tous les goûts sont dans la nature…- aux talons plus hauts que toi ? **me questionne mère-grand, en me suivant.

**-Et pourquoi t'essayes pas l'anti-rides ? **répliquais-je, en observant, l'air critique, une paire de lunettes avec un style vraiment… très laid !

Je la vois, dans le reflet de la vitrine, faire une moue de dégout face à mon manque flagrant de respect. Tout ça parce qu'elle est la mère de mon père, elle croit pouvoir me dicter ses bons vouloirs… mais elle peut toujours rêver ! Bien que je ne nie pas qu'elle soit certainement la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse, je ne suis pas prête de suivre ses envies, comme le fait mon père ! C'est vrai aussi qu'il a toujours eu beaucoup besoin d'elle pour à peu près tout, débrouillard comme il est… c'est-à-dire, autant que moi, je suis prude ! C'est elle qui gère ses compte, qui a placé les trois quarts de ses capitaux gagnés au loto pour les faire multiplier et on ne serait surement pas assez riches sans elle, mais, moi, je sais très bien me démerder, seule !

J'en retourne donc à mon shopping. J'ai déjà le cadeau de Nunie, le dernier appareil photo, le nec plus ultra sur le marché sorcier. Pour Rogie, je lui ai payé le nouveau Nimbus pour qu'il fanfaronne devant son équipe de Quidditch. Quant à Jessie, je viens de trouver. Pour ma famille, j'ai aussi tout déniché et j'en suis parfaitement satisfaite. J'en ai aussi un pour Dan, j'avais pas prévu de lui en acheter un mais je suis tombée dessus par hasard : « Les 1001 façons de ridiculiser ses proches : Paris et défis les plus débiles de l'Histoire ». Et dans le genre littéraire, j'ai un autre cadeau… Dom Juan, de Molière, pour Charles, s'il sait lire, je suis sûre que ça va beaucoup lui plaire ! Et comme je n'aime pas faire de jaloux, je n'ai pas manqué à rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Isabella, sa très chère sœur jumelle suite à son cadeau d'anniversaire venimeux. Je sais bien que sinon, elle aurait été déçue et aurait observé le cadeau de Charles avec un petit air dépité. Ce pourquoi, je lui ai personnellement choisi le plus gros paquet de préservatifs que j'ai vu, soit 100 capotes, et je les ai choisi clignotants, bleu et rose. La tête que ma grand-mère a faite quand je l'ai acheté était mémorable… évidemment, elle n'a pas pu se retenir de me faire la morale « la sexualité, chez une jeune femme, n'est pas un jeu, il ne faut pas le prendre à la légère… c'est très mal vu de forniquer ci et là, avec n'importe qui ». Avec un grand sourire de sainte, je lui ai répondu :

**-Au moins, je sors couverte !**

Ça ne l'a pas du tout fait rire. Oui, je sais, c'est très décevant, la famille… Donc, je n'ai plus qu'une personne pour qui je n'ai pas encore de cadeau. Bien que je vais en recevoir un nombre affolants par à peu près la moitié de Poudlard, si ce n'est plus, je n'en offre qu'à ceux qui comptent vraiment pour moi –ou à ceux à qui je dois quelques comptes…

Et il me reste le cadeau de Tina. Le néant, le gros blanc. J'ai failli lui acheter un livre mais ce serait vraiment cliché, pour la première de sa promo. Non, non… bon, je sais, qu'elle est une fanatique de bouffe et tout particulièrement de ce qui est bourré de calorie. Mais c'est aussi assez bof. Comme si elle avait besoin de moi pour s'en payer. Après, j'ai pensé à un truc en rapport avec l'escalade ou les Pompom Girls. Mais… non plus. Chaque année, depuis la Troisième année, je ne lui acheté que des fringues, des bijoux, en me calant sur son style. Mais je vais quand même pas lui offrir la même chose jusqu'à ses cent quarante ans ! Il faut quelque chose qui lui serve, qui lui plaise, qui soit classe et original ! Et c'est pas que ce soit particulièrement urgent… mais Noël, c'est ce soir quand même. Oui, je sais, je m'y prends vachement à l'avance ! Mais voyez-vous, c'est tout simple, je n'ai pas le temps de…

**-Wow ! **m'écriais-je, en m'arrêtant net, mère-grand me fonçant dessus à cause de mon stoppage brutal.

Juste devant moi, me lançant presque des clins d'œil enjôleurs, se trouve LE cadeau de Tina. C'est la providence, le destin ! Il ne pouvait en être autrement, à présent je sais que c'était lui que je cherchais depuis le début !

Un sac isotherme _Louis Vuitton_ !

xOxOxO

**-Allez ! Allez ! **me presse Tina, sur les nerfs, alors qu'elle fait le vigile.

**-Rho mais attends ! Je m'applique ! **

**-Lexie, imagine qu'il débarque, tout va être fichu !**

**-Relaaaaax ! **fis-je en bidouillant encore un peu le micro.

Les rideaux sont tirés sur la scène encore vide, ce qui nous permet de mettre au point notre plan diabolique. Nous sommes au concert et les _Dust Fingers _doivent faire je-ne-sais-quoi qui les retient.

**-Mais tu fais quoi ? Tu lui fais un massage ou quoi, à ce micro ? **s'énerve-t-elle.

**-Si tu continues à gueuler, c'est plutôt toi qui va les ameuter ! **pouffais-je alors qu'elle pousse un soupir agacé.

Elle se retourne et s'avance un peu dans le couloir qui donne sur la scène pour vérifier que personne n'arrive. Je fignole un peu avant de déclarer, victorieuse :

**-Voilààà !**

**-Super ! **fait-elle avant de s'avancer vers moi.

Elle m'agrippe le bras et me traine à toute vitesse pour qu'on retourne dans la salle du concert sans que personne ne nous aperçoive. Et c'était moins une, parce qu'à peine deux minutes plus tard, voilà que le rideau se lève sur les _Dust Fingers. _Tina me lance un regard qui veut clairement dire « Alors, on avait tout notre temps, Mademoiselle-j'me-fous-de-tout ? ». Je lui réponds par un clin d'œil qui la fait sourire malgré elle.

Des rires, suivis de plusieurs centaines de sifflets –dont les miens-, retentissent devant le déguisement de Dan, en ballerine. Et je dois dire qu'avec son tutu rose, il a parfaitement tenu le défi !

**-Quelque chose me dit que t'es pas pour rien, là-dedans ? **lâche Tina en riant.

**-Tout de suite…, **fis-je mine de m'indigner.

Charles, en première place sur la scène, lance des sourires de dragueurs à la pèle, aux filles qui ne risquent pas de s'en plaindre.

**-C'est ça, profites-en, Dinozzo…, **raille Tina avec un regard entendu en ma direction.

La batterie retentit quelques secondes en solitaire avant que la basse et la guitare rentrent dans la ronde rockeuse. J'arbore un large sourire et frappe des mains au rythme de la batterie, attendant l'apothéose.

**-III Miiiaaarrrgsss Yooooaaauuu, Baaaeeebyyyaaai ! **se met à chanter Charles avant de s'arrêter brusquement, choqué.

Tina, à mes côtés, se met à huer la première Charles, bientôt suivie par une bonne partie de la salle. Il retente, rouge de honte, de chanter tandis que moi, je suis pliée en deux, incapable de respirer tant je ris.

**-Je… attendez, ça va aller, je vais réessayer ! **s'écrie-t-il avant de se faire la voix.

C'est ça, réessaye ! Je ne risque pas de m'en lasser, Charly-chéri ! Ah, que j'aime les vengeances crissantes…


	17. Chapter 17

_Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuut à touuuuuuuuuuuuuus !_

_Voilà ça c'est fait, ensuite les éternels remerciements *o* On vous aime reviewsers !_

_Euuuuuuuh sinon ? Ben rien je crois ! si ! C'est chiiiant les révisions du baaaaac T.T _

_Bon j'arrête de me plaindre !:)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17 : <strong>**Décadence**

Le ciel se déchaine faisant hurler le vent qui se fracasse contre les pierres humides de Poudlard. La pluie bat avec rage les carreaux gelés tandis que la lumière de la lune a disparu dans les ténèbres de cette nuit de janvier. Je me glisse hors de mes couvertures et affronte la froideur de la chambre. Je frisonne lorsque mes pieds nus touchent les carreaux froids de la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, je marmonne des formules à la poudre mauve qui dort entre mes doigts. La drogue de Lexie. Je la repose, satisfaite et retourne dans mon lit en prenant soin de ne pas faire grincer le planché. Mon regard se porte sur la forme endormie qui ronfle doucement, la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller. Lexie paraît tellement plus fragile quand elle dort, si fragile que cela me conforte dans l'idée que je fais bien de diminuer en cachette ses doses de drogue, rendant peu à peu sa poudre inoffensive. Je ne lui ai rien dit, sur ce sujet Lexie reste aussi sourde qu'un mur. J'ai du prendre les choses en mains.

Je fixe Lexie, essayant d'analyser ce que je ressens vraiment pour ce petit bout de femme sur escarpins. Elle m'apparaît comme une sorte de sœur, bien que je ne lui dirai jamais. Je la protège parce qu'elle a toujours été sympa avec moi, parce qu'elle me fait rire et parce qu'elle est l'unique personne qui prouve que les apparences sont trompeuses, parce qu'elle écrase de son talons de huit centimètres tout Poudlard. Je sorts doucement la photo que j'ai cachée dans le tiroir de la table de chevet, la photo de mon frère et moi. Je me rends compte en le regardant que Lexie lui ressemble. Pas physiquement mais si mes souvenirs sont exacts, leurs caractères étaient similaires. Elle a la même envie de se moquer de tout le monde avec hypocrisie, le même don et besoin d'être le centre d'attention. Je caresse le visage d'Henri et fixe Lexie. En fait, à travers elle, je reconnais quelques traits de mon frère.

Je m'enfonce dans mes couvertures, gardant cette photo. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je l'ai emportée avec moi, lorsque que je la regarde je ne ressens que colère et amertume. Mais peut être qu'au fond je suis triste, pourquoi sinon faire le rapprochement entre Henri et Lexie ? Peut être pour me raccrocher à ce qui a disparu… Agacée par mes pensées je range au fond du tiroir la photographie, la cachant aux autres. Je regarde la pluie danser dans le noir avant de fermer mes yeux. Le visage impassible de maman me revient en mémoire, la main de papa sur ma joue sur le quai, mes vacances défilent sous mes paupières. Archi et moi nous sommes bien entendu, il est juste un peu collant mais pas bien méchant. C'est sûr que l'entendre me demander trois fois de suite s'il y a quelque chose entre Matt et moi, ça devient vite lassant… Il est gentil, juste un peu niais. Mais une chose est sûre : je n'en veux pas pour mari. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil je me remémore la honte de Charles et mon cœur se déchire entre plaisir et culpabilité.

OoOo

Je suis partout et nulle part à la fois, je disperse ma bonne humeur forcée et mon dynamisme. Je distribue mes sourires et encouragements comme s'il en pleuvait. Il y a de quoi se réjouir en même temps, la neige étincelle de beauté dans le parc, les patins sont de sortis et les couples et amis pirouettent sur le lac gelé, Carol' est revenue de ses vacances en meilleure forme et prête à affronter les regards et le gène entre elle et Dan. Mi est la seule qui ne cache pas sa peine. J'emmure la mienne pour la prendre en main. Mais malgré mes efforts elle est encore plus muette que d'ordinaire. Je lui jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon chocolat chaud dont je me pourlèche les lèvres à l'avance. Elle est figée sur place et je suis son regard pour tomber sur Roger et Lexie.

**« Mi ?** je l'interpelle alors que sa lèvre inférieur tremble de larmes contenues.

**- Ils viennent de s'embrasser**, explique Carol' avec hargne. **Ce connard n'a pas l'air si homo que ça.**

**- Il a fait semblant de l'être pour éviter de me jeter trop violemment ?** demande à mi-voix Mi en contenant ses sanglots.

**- Oh ma chérie,** soupire Caro en enroulant ses bras autour de son corps.

**- Je suis si pitoyable qu'il faut inventer un prétexte pour pas me rendre encore plus misérable,** continue-t-elle en me fixant dans les yeux pour que je lui donne une réponse**. Il a eu pitié de moi ?**

**- Viens Mi, ****c'est pas la peine de te faire du mal, **soupire Carol',** on va faire du patin d'acc ? ça va te changer les idées ! Tu viens avec nous Tina ?**

**- J'ai un peu de temps, **je réponds,** ce n'est que la semaine de la rentrée. »**

Quelques minutes plus tard, je déchante vite. Accrochée à un arbre, Caro me tirant pour que je le lâche et Mi pliée de rire tandis que je cris « Jamais ! Jamais ! », comme une possédée.J'ai le regard d'un condamné à mort. D'habitude je suis maitresse de moi-même mais la vision de cette patinoire fait bondir mes trippes d'horreur.

**« Tina arrête tes enfantillages ! Tu as chaussé les patins maintenant viens avec nous, **réplique Caro dont la force a raison de mes pauvres bras.

**- Carol', **je supplie en m'agrippant à Mi**, me fais pas ça ! Tu sais bien que…**

**- Je sais rien du tout ! **réplique-t-elle me ne souriant avec confiance,** je suis sûre que tu te débrouilles bien, en tout cas mieux que cette dinde d'Isabella là-bas.**

**- Non C****aro ! Carooooo, **je cris alors qu'elle me pousse sur la piste**. Noooooooon ! »**

Mi rit à n'en plus finir tandis que je bas des bras dans l'air, les jambes aussi crispées que des bâtons, et les hurlements de terreur coincés dans ma gorge. Je ne contrôle rien. En tant normal j'ai déjà assez de mal à tenir sur mes jambes mais alors mettez moi des patins, et sur un sol glissant et je me transforme en clown pour enfant. Je fonce dans tout le monde, tente de marcher mais on n'est pas sur la terre ferme. En un cri, mon menton vient rencontrer la glace, je me mords violemment la langue et le sang gicle tandis que les rires fusent. Deux bras me soulèvent tandis que je tremble comme une feuille.

**« Alors ? On tient pas sur ses petites jambes,** rit Daniel.

**- ça va hein !** je rétorque avec le peu d'assurance que j'ai sur mes patins bancals.

**- Elle en a jamais été capable**, répond Matt à son ami. **Tu la connais !**

**- Et comment ! **s'écrit une voix que j'aurais préféré éviter.

**- Tiens Dinozzo, **crache Caro qui arrive en patinant avec grâce.** Tu t'es remis de ta prestation ridicule ?**

**- Saluuuut,** s'écrit Mi. **Malicia ! Comment ça va ? »**

Mi semble ne pas savoir que faire des asperges qui lui servent de jambes et s'emmêlent un peu les pinceaux. Elle coupe court à la réplique cinglante de Charles qui me regarde avec colère tandis que je m'accroche à Dan et Matt en calculant la distance qu'il me faudrait parcourir pour rejoindre le bord sécurisant. Dix mètre c'est trop, jamais je pourrais sortir de cet enfer. Mes pieds glissent et ne semblent pas s'accrocher à la glace. C'est la panique dans mes neurones, patins, glace, Charles tout ça en même temps c'est trop ! Je lance des regards de SOS à Lexie à l'autre bout de la glace qui patine entourée de ses pseudo-amis et de Roger que Mi, qui rit avec Malicia, n'a pas encore remarqué. Je grogne, tous ces efforts pour l'éviter n'ont servis à rien sauf à me mettre dans la panade ! Entre les regards mauvais de Charles et Caro, le gène entre mon amie et Dan, et mes rougissements qui font sourire le chanteur des _Dust Fingers_, l'ambiance est électrique.

Soudain, quelqu'un me pousse par derrière et ma position bancale chancelle, je prends de la vitesse, battant l'air de mes bras pour éviter une chute inévitable. Trop tard, mon patin accroche le rebord du lac et en un hurlement je fais l'envol de l'ange et me rétame la tête la première dans la poudreuse. Les rires qui fusent à mon égard me donne envie de pleurer. Le regard mauvais de Daisy me clou sur place. Je frisonne, mais ce n'est pas à cause de la neige.

OoOo

**« Tu as commencé les listes de passages pour les épreuves ?**

**- Oui, je les ai rendues à Valérian. Il préfère s'occuper du reste ! **

**- Sérieusement il te fait pas confiance après tout ce temps ?** s'étonne Jon.

**- Non****, non, soit disant qu'il veut éviter que je me tu au travail,** je soupire. **N'importe quoi !**

**- Tu dis ça parce que t'as pas vu les valises que t'as sous les yeux !**

**- Tu t'es inscrit pour la compét d'athlétisme ?**

**- Ouais, **murmure-t-il le regard en biais.** Amina aussi, non ?**

**- Oui ! Elle a toutes ses chances, c'est une vraie gazelle sur la piste ! **je lui souris malicieusement.** Tu ne trouves pas ?**

**- Si, si,** marmonne-t-il.

**- Allez du courage,** je fais alors qu'on monte faire la ronde au troisième étage. **Le champ est libre, **je l'encourage avant de mentir sans peine**, elle ne pense plus à lui du tout !**

**- Ah bon ? J'ai pas vraiment l'impression que se soit le cas…**

**- C'est qui sa meilleure amie ici, **je lance**, invite-la à la prochaine sortie de Pré-au-Lard, ça va lui faire très plaisir ! **

**- T'es sympa Tina, ** me sourit-il. **Et toi ? Prête pour l'escalade ?**

**- Oui, **je fais rêveusement en songeant au délice des hauteurs**, et notre numéro de pom-pom-girls est au point, juste deux trois raccords où ça va pas bien mais sinon impeccable ! »**

Comme tous les ans, Poudlard organise un tournoi des sports, moldus ou sorciers, et tous les clubs entrent en compétition avec d'autres écoles sorcières. J'ai organisé les trois jours de compétitions avec l'aide de Daniel et Vanessa, sur l'ordre de Valérian. Ce dernier m'a aussi posé des questions sur mes recherches concernant la circulation et consommation de drogue dans l'école. J'ai donné des noms, j'ai tu celui de Lexie Hale. En ce moment, grâce à mes missions nocturnes, sans qu'elle ne le sache elle réduit sa consommation de plus en plus. Ses nerfs sont à fleur de peau la plupart du temps mais sinon elle tient le coup. Il le faut bien.

**« Hey !** s'écrit soudain Jon, **Jack Hortland ! ****Qu'est ce que tu fous ici à cette heure ? »**

Trop tard, le gamin de troisième année détale comme un lapin. Jon soupire et un sourire se tord sur mes lèvres tandis que je démarre au quart de tour aux trousses de Jack.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?** s'exclame Jon.

**- On**** a pas dit que celui qui gagné était celui qui les trouvait !** je lui souris par-dessus mon épaule.

**- Quoi ? **

**- On a dit que c'était celui qui l'attrapais**, je lui tire la langue alors qu'il se lance à ma suite.

**- Tricheuse !**** »**

J'éclate de rire et accélère le rythme. Il a quand même le titre du meilleur sprinteur du club d'athlétisme ! Je tends la main pour attraper le Poufsouffle mais de bien plus grands doigts ont déjà agrippé son col.

**« Ce n'est que justice !** déclare Jonathan à peine essoufflé. **J'en ai déjà deux ce soir ! Tu te laisses distancer ma pauvre Tina !**

**- Pff,** je grogne en haussant les épaules avant d'annoncer avec prétention. **C'est ce qu'on verra Jonathan Weasley !**

**- On prend le pari ? **se prend-t-il au jeu.

**- C'est q****uand tu veux, **j'assure avec arrogance avant de tendre son papier de retenu à Jack tout penaud.**»**

OoOo

Lexie n'a pas l'air du tout dans son assiette. J'y songe tout en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure et en écoutant d'une oreille distraite Miss Georgiana Darcy, ma prof de runes. A ma gauche, une fille dort contre sa copie, à ma droite, Jon discute avec un ami à lui, Marc Steele. Je suis la seule ici à suivre avec assiduité la découverte et le décryptage des premiers sorciers et de la magie des inscriptions tombales. Je soupire et pendant que Miss Darcy aide une abrutie -qui a toujours pas compris le symbole « Dogma » alors que ça fait dix fois qu'on lui explique- je m'attelle à la liste des préparatifs pour les pom-pom-girls. C'est avec un soulagement non feint que je quitte la salle de cours. Un dernier signe à Jonathan et je cours attendre Caro et Mi qui doivent sortir de leurs cours de Divination. Leurs matière préférée évidement !

**« Mi ! Caro !** je m'écris en les apercevant.

**- Tina,** s'écrit Caro à bout de nerfs,** pitié on se tire et vite !**

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, **je demande alors que Mi se traine avec sa mine des mauvais jours.

**- A ton avis,** grogne Carol' alors qu'on s'engage à la salle commune des Gryffondors. **Je te laisse deviner, ça commence par un R**

**- Et un D, **soupire Mi en s'écroulant sur un fauteuil.

**- Okayy, **je soupire comprenant que leurs histoires de cœurs sont loin d'être au top de leurs formes. **Allez, faut pas y penser, c'est du passé ! L'avenir est devant nous, on va pas les laisser tout gâcher !**

**- Je t'adore Tina, **m'embrasse sur la joue Caro.

**- Je sais ! Comment tu ne pourrais pas ? **je ris avec humour alors que Mi semble perdu dans la contemplation des flammes qui dansent dans l'âtre.** Mi ? **

**- Oui… Oui…, **fait-elle sans conviction,** je pensais à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. **

**- En parlant de ça, **je fais avec subtilité**, ça vous dirait d'aller au ciné-magic de Pré-au-Lard avec quelques personnes du comité…**

**- Si tu veux, plus on est de fou plus**** on rit après tout !** répond Carol' pour elles deux, en voyant que Mi a besoin d'être tranquille**. Passe-moi ta main Eglantina Carbury !**

**- Pourquoi ? **je fais avec méfiance.

**- Je vais te prédiiiire ton avenir mon enfant, **fait-elle d'une voix modifiée en s'emparant de ma main**, n'est pas peuuuuur, c'est maître Yudugma de la salle de diviiiination qui m'enseigne son art ancestraaaaaaal.**

**- C'est censé me rassurer ?** je réplique un sourire sur les lèvres face à son imitation plutôt ressemblante de sa prof de Divination.** »**

Tandis qu'elle me déblatère un avenir rempli de caniches roses et de billets verts qui sentent la menthe et le paprika, mes pensées façonnent un plan. Je vais inviter Jon à venir au ciné avec nous et les élèves du comité, je vais le faire s'asseoir à côté de Mi et aussi en face d'elle dans le café en face du ciné. Je vais les faire se parler, je vais la faire découvrir le garçon drôle et gentil qu'il est. Je vais la faire oublier Roger et tomber amoureuse de Jonathan. Ça va marcher, il suffit que je l'aide et ça va marcher. J'en suis sûre. Mon regard coule dans sa direction, elle semble au bord du gouffre. Complètement vidée, comme si elle évacuait toute son énergie pour ne plus avoir à y penser. Je regarde Caro, elle au contraire semble puiser de son chagrin une force qui lui permet de surmonter sa rupture.

Je l'envie un peu, même si ma douleur se fait de plus en plus effacée, ma colère reste vive et acérée comme la pointe d'un couteau. Mes sentiments sont peu à peu étouffés par la rancœur et les souvenirs relégués au fond de ma mémoire. D'une oreille distraite j'écoute Carol' me décrire ma prochaine opération pour changer de sexe et la teinte de mes cheveux en roses vif. Je glousse tout en laissant mon amie me détendre. La pression et les responsabilités disparaissent, du moins pour quelques minutes car Vanessa débarque affolée.

**« Le devoir m'appelle,** je fais avec regret à mes amies. **»**

Des fois j'aimerai vraiment être normale, une élève banale de Poudlard qui profite de tout sans avoir le moindre effort à fournir.

OoOo

J'entre dans notre dortoir, complètement épuisée. Je m'écroule sur la première chaise venue et jette négligemment mes chaussures au sol. J'ai un mal de crâne qui me perce les tympans. Il n'y a personne dans le dortoir, à cette heure tout le monde est dans la salle commune à faire les devoirs demandés pour les vacances. Je me frotte les yeux, bouffis par le manque de sommeil et me rappelle soudainement que j'ai caché ma réserve de chocolat dans le dernier tiroir de mon placard. Voilà qui devrait me remettre d'aplomb !

Entre deux paires de chaussettes je découvre ma caverne d'Ali-baba. Poussant un petit cri de triomphe, j'engloutie les choco-grenouilles qui me tendent les bras. J'arrête soudainement ma dégustation, mon regard acéré par l'expérience remarque des traces inhabituelles sur mes chaussettes. Des traces de chocolats -qui ne sont pas les miennes puisque je mets un point d'honneur à manger proprement car sinon c'est une offense à la nourriture d'être traiter comme de la merde- constellent mes chaussettes. Je manque de m'étouffer de colère. J'ai été cambriolé ! Folle de rage, je compte mes bonbons et constate qu'on m'en a vraiment volé ! Et pas qu'un ! Non… Non… Ce connard s'est pas gêné ! Il en a pris _deux_ ! Deux _Ferreros Rochers_ extra-chocolat –avec du chocolat dedans qui coule dans le palais en une multitude de sensations délicieuses- en plus !

Un bruit me fait sursauter, je me rue dans la salle de bain, l'écume aux lèvres. Prête à en découdre avec le voleur qui se terre dans la pièce d'à côté avec MES _Ferreros Rochers_ extra-chocolat !

**« On ne bouge plus,** je m'écris en bondissant comme une furie à l'intérieur, **relâche les tout de suite sal voleur ! »**

Je reste bouche-bée. Mon cri se coince dans ma gorge. Je me jette sur la forme étalée au sol et dégage de ses longs cheveux roux le visage pâle de Lexie. Je manque de perdre mon sang froid en la voyant lever vers moi un regard vitreux et des yeux injectés de sang. Ses lèvres sont sèches et elle a les prunelles incroyablement dilatées. Elle tente de me dire quelque chose mais sa langue semble trop lourde. Je pose mes mains sur ses joues et d'une voix que je veux rassurante je lui caresse la peau.

**« Lexie ? Tu m'entends ?** je demande légèrement affolée, **écoute moi, d'accord ? Ecoute ma voix ! Ne t'évanouie pas d'accord ? Tu restes avec moi ! On va voir l'infirmière ! Je t'en pris Lexie ne t'évanouie pas ! »**

Elle n'a aucune réponse et ses yeux roulent dans leurs orbites me contractant la cage thoracique. Je manque de hurler en la sentant si molle, comme une morte. Je contiens mes émotions au plus profond de mon ventre et la soulève du mieux que je peux. Ses membres pendent sans autre vie que des tremblements convulsifs qui se propagent dans mon corps contracté de terreur. Je me dirige le plus rapidement possible dans les escaliers et sort, essoufflée et écrasée par le poids de Lexie, dans le couloir désert à cette heure creuse. Je manque d'éclater en sanglots en me rendant compte qu'elle a sombré dans l'inconscience. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de craquer Tina !

Affolée, madame Olm l'infirmière, s'empare de Lexie alors que le poing de côté me troue la poitrine. Elle s'affère en vociférant mais je n'écoute pas, je cours à la sortie et dévale les escaliers. Rate une marche qui manque de me faire faire un soleil. Je déboule dans le parc, et me rue sur Roger et l'équipe de Gryffondor.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'tu veux,** me lance-t-il froidement.

**- C'est Lexie !** je m'exclame paniquée. **»**

Mon visage et ma voix le convainquent en un instant. Il lâche son balai et en trois enjambés il court devant moi dont le corps est plié par mon souffle coupé. Entre deux respirations sifflantes, je lui explique mes interventions nocturnes et comment j'ai découvert le problème de drogue de Lexie. Il se taie, la mâchoire serrée et moi je contiens mes émotions pour être solide. On déboule dans l'infirmerie où Madame Olm est en pleine conversation agitée avec Valérian, le front plissé. Roger attrape la main droite de Lexie, je m'empare de la gauche. La serrant comme pour lui donner la force de ne pas sombrer. Mon cœur bat à m'en étouffer la raison. Je serre les dents pour contenir les larmes derrière mes paupières. La culpabilité m'assomme et son visage pâle m'accuse.

Je suis une idiote, j'ai diminué les doses sans songer à l'overdose qu'elle pourrait s'infliger. Je suis une idiote. J'ai provoqué ce qui n'aurait pas du arriver si je l'avais laissé. J'ai voulu faire au mieux… j'ai voulut lui éviter une exclusion, des conséquences trop lourdes pour sa réputation. J'ai voulut la protéger. Idiote ! Idiote ! _Idiote ! _Mes pleurs sont coincés dans ma gorge et je lance un regard à Roger qui ne voit que sa meilleure amie. Je suis tellement désolée…Je t'en supplie, je t'en supplie Lexie, sors-toi indemne de cette situation où je t'ai mise. Je t'en pris…

**« Miss Carbury,** claque la voix de Valérian.

**- Oui monsieur ?** je me retourne sans lâcher la main de Lexie –Roger semble emmurer dans ses propres pensées-.

**- Alexiane ****Hale vient de frôler la catastrophe,** lâche-t-il en plantant ses yeux profondément verts dans les miens, **à cause de la drogue… Etiez-vous au courant de ses consommations quotidiennes de poudre des fées ?**

**- Oui monsieur,** je réponds aussi calme et franche que possible.

**- Vous admettez donc avoir menti**, réplique-t-il froidement**, et avoir trahie ma confiance.**

**- Je…**

**- Je suis profondément déçu Miss Carbury,**** profondément déçu. Je pensais que vous n'useriez pas de votre pouvoir à Poudlard pour contrecarrer mes décisions à des fins personnelles, et pour permettre ce qui est interdit et punit, **il me regarde comme s'il découvrait que je suis une terroriste venue de Mars.

**- Je l'ai fait pour protéger Lexie, **je réponds avec franchise.

**- Et bien protégée en vérité ! **rétorque-t-il avec colère,** vous avez été inconsciente ! Miss Hale aurait pu mourir, en avez-vous conscience que tout cela est de votre faute ? Que les responsabilités que je croyais en des mains sérieuses, vous sont montées à la tête ?**

**- Oui monsieur, **je souffle dans un murmure, le cœur en branle.

**- Vous avez voulu suivre vos propres voies, ****qui allaient à l'encontre les miennes, **continue-t-il**. Vous avez cru pouvoir tout vous permettre ! Je ne peux décemment pas laisser une personne indigne de confiance à la tête du comité des élèves, **il me fixe avec aigreur**, Vous êtes exclue du comité, et ne faîtes plus partie du corps des délégués des élèves Miss Carbury, **il semble se souvenir d'autre chose et reprend avec froideur**, Et je vous pris de me rendre votre insigne de préfète en chef. »**

Je pâlis, mais aucune autre réaction ne trahit l'émotion qui m'étrangle. Ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure, mes doigts serrent fort ceux de Lexie. Je le fixe droit dans les yeux, le regard déchiré. Ma main libre décroche l'insigne dorée. Elle retombe sans bruit dans la main tendue et sèche de Valérian Potter.

**« Bien monsieur. »**


	18. Chapter 18

_Bonjour bonjour !_

_Bon j'ai pas trop le temps de faire de long discours donc je me contenterai donc d'un gluant et supurulant "MERCI LES REVIEWSERS ! " On vous aime :D_

_Bonne lecture à tous_

_Bonne chance à ceux qui passe des examens (dont nous T.T)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18 : Déchéance<strong>

Fébrile, le pouls battant à cent à l'heure et la respiration suffocante, je m'accroche à la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain pour ne pas tomber. Les sueurs froides me trempent les cheveux. Le front contre le bois, j'essaye de me calmer mais le feu ravage mes veines. Chaque son, même le plus minime, m'explose aux tympans et j'ai l'impression que le temps est en accéléré. Mon être est déchiré entre une envie de pleurer et de vomir... mes jambes vibrent tellement que je ne sais pas par quel miracle j'arrive à tenir debout.

Après plusieurs tentatives hystériques, j'arrive enfin à ouvrir la porte et je tombe à genoux brutalement contre le carrelage froid de la salle-de-bain. A tâtons, je cherche le carreau de Fayence qui dissimule ma drogue… j'en ai besoin, plus que jamais… Je le sens, mon manque me cisaille mon corps, me tord les muscles, me défonce l'estomac. J'ai mal partout que c'en devient insituable.

Mes doigts se referment enfin sur le coffret de poudre mauve. Je l'ouvre à la volée, tellement brusquement que la moitié se répand sur le sol. J'en prends une pincée mais ça ne me fait rien. Une seconde. Une troisième mais j'ai l'impression de sniffer de la farine. Un sanglot m'échappe… J'en ai besoin ! Besoin ! BESOIN !

Adossée contre le lavabo, les jambes tremblantes comme jamais, je gémis de douleur et de désespoir, les larmes me brûlant les yeux. Avec une rage de folle furieuse, je me frappe le crâne contre le lavabo, essayant de me ressaisir mais rien n'y fait. Ça ne me suffit pas. Ça ne me suffit plus !

Je me jette alors sur le coffret et en prends une poignée entière, y collant mes narines. Me brûlant, me ravageant, comme de la lave en fusion, la poudre mauve n'adoucit rien… il m'en faut plus ! J'en prends une seconde poignée avec des soubre-sauts mais toujours rien, aucune vague de soulagement. Cette fois-ci, je pleure réellement. J'ai mal !

Je lâche un gémissement sourd en laissant tomber ma tête en arrière, fermant les yeux. Pourquoi la douleur ne disparait-elle pas ? Je veux que ça cesse ! Faites que ça cesse ! Je me prends la tête avec mes mains, mes doigts s'engouffrent dans mes cheveux glacés et humides. Une pointe acérée transperce alors mon cerveau de par en par et je hurle de tous mes poumons. Je hurle, m'arrachant la gorge. Ma voix se répercute contre les murs de la pièce et reviennent vers moi, en écho, me fonçant dessus. Mes doigts se crispent et je tire violemment sur mes cheveux. Je me fais mal mais… j'ai si mal ! Je suis folle mais j'ai si mal ! Je veux que l'on arrête ça !

Mes yeux se rouvrent alors brusquement et, le temps de quelques secondes, je suis figée. Avant de m'étaler au sol, contre la poudre répandue au sol. Je la sniffe directement sur cette surface lisse et meurtrière, je la prends entre mes doigts, l'étreins… je la lèche, l'avale, la mords. Je veux lui faire mal comme elle me fait mal ! Puis, soudain, enfin, la vague de chaleur arrive petit à petit… je perds le peu de conscience qu'il me reste mais je souris. Oui, parce que je n'ai plus mal.

Je n'ai plus mal, enfin.

xOxOxO

Un poids sur mes cuisses. Un étau chaud enfermant ma main gauche. Et une hache qui tranche mon crâne encore et encore, toutes les deux secondes. Chacune de mes respirations est si insoutenable, mes sinus me faisant horriblement mal, que j'entrouvre les lèvres, aspirant mon air par la bouche. Je fronce les sourcils et mords ma lèvre inférieure, en gémissant de douleur. J'essaye de m'étirer mais mon corps est si las et flasque que je ne bouge pratiquement pas. J'entends une vague exclamation étouffé, suivie d'un murmure quasiment inaudible. Je cesse instantanément tout mouvement, par réflexe, alors que mon cœur part au quart de tours. J'ai l'impression que tout mon être se met sur la défensive, prêt à parer toute attaque. Ouais, mais il est bien gentil, moi, j'ai pas envie de jouer la statue pour le restant de ma vie ! Ça craint !

J'essaye de me débarrasser de l'étau autour de ma main mais à chacune de mes tentatives, il se resserre. Oh, ça commence à me scier les nerfs, ce bordel ! Et puis, qui a éteint la lumière, on voit que dal, ici ! D'ailleurs, on est où ?

**-Lumos…, **marmonnais-je, par instinct.

**-Elle…, **commence une voix, rauque et faible.

**-Elle rêve, **la coupe une voix, plus froide et tranchante.

Enfin, le voile sombre se lève… facile, en fait, je viens de réapprendre le principe des paupières ! Grande technologie, ces bidules-là ! Malheureusement, c'est pas beaucoup plus éclairé. Ma vue est grumeleuse… ouais, comme si j'avais la tête plongée dans un bol de purée de petits pois et que, comme une demeurée, j'ouvrais les yeux. Outre le fait que c'est carrément dégueu, faut quand même avouer que la vue n'en est pas arrangée pour autant ! Mais admettons que je le fasse quand même… bah ce serait exactement le même résultat. Tout est obscur et je ne vois que de vagues ombres fixes. Je papillonne des paupières –ça y est, je le sens, je reprends la main !- et petit à petit, les secondes s'écoulant doucement, mes yeux s'acclimatent à l'obscurité. Je remarque plusieurs lits blancs, au loin, à la lueur faibles de quelques chandelles. Les grandes fenêtres donnent sur un ciel étoilé, noir d'encre.

Bizarrement, ce qui est le plus proche de moi, est ce qui m'est le plus fou. Je ne vois toujours que des ombres sur un fond pourtant tout à fait clair. Fait chier ! Je décide alors de tourner mon regard irrité vers le poids qui pèse toujours sur mes cuisses et –miracle !- j'arrive à discerner une chevelure blonde épars sur les draps blancs qui me recouvrent. Deux bras sont posés sous cette tête à qui appartiennent les cheveux et leurs mains sont crispées sur le tissu au-dessus de mes jambes.

Tentant à nouveau ma chance, je me tourne vers ma main gauche qui pend du lit, enfermée toujours dans ce même étau brûlant. Une main. Une main d'homme. Me découvrant l'arme d'Indiana Jones, je me mets à suivre le bras lié à cette main et je tombe sur un jeune homme blond, avachi sur une chaise branlante, la tête maintenue par le mur derrière lui, les yeux clos, les sourcils froncés dans une moue dure et douloureuse. Ro… Rogie… ? Merde ! Pourquoi il fait si noir ?

**-Lex…, **murmure la voix qui avait dit que je rêvais.

**-Hummpf ? **baragouinais-je, la bouche pâteuse.

-**Lexie ! **s'écrie-t-elle juste avant un bruit de chaise raclant sans douceur contre le sol.

L'une des ombres, au nombre de deux, surgit sur moi et à mesure qu'elle se rapproche, c'est-à-dire très rapidement, je reconnais Nunzia. Elle me pose une main sur la joue et me sourit, soulagée.

**-Bien dormi ? **me demande-t-elle.

**-Jamais aussi mal ! **maugréais-je.

Nunie éclate de rire. Ce qui est assez étonnant étant donné qu'elle ne rit que quand c'est la blague du siècle… or, j'ai assez d'objectivité pour dire que ce n'est pas la blague du siècle. Ce n'est même pas la blague du jour. En fait, c'est même pas une blague !

La tête blonde gigote sur mes cuisses et la main du présumé Rogie malaxe la mienne tandis que son corps fait un potin du diable en se réveillant. La dernière ombre au bout de mon lit se lève alors, lentement, et s'éloigne…

**-Hey ! **l'appelais-je, décontenancée.

**-ça va pas ? **s'inquiète Nunie instantanément.

**-Où elle va ?**

**-Oh… Loin de ses remords, **me répond-elle, soudain froide.

**-Qu'est-ce qui… ? **commence la tête blonde en se relevant.

**-Jessie ? **m'enquis-je, étonnée.

**-Lex… Le-Lex… Oh Par Merlin ! **s'écrie celle-ci en se jetant sur moi, les bras m'encerclant le cou, avant d'éclater en sanglots. **Tu… J'ai cru que tu… **

**-Que je ? **

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On peut me tenir au courant ou c'est trop demander ? De ma main libre, je concède tout de même à caresser le dos sanglotant de Jessie qui vide tous les larmes de son corps sur l'espèce d'immondice blanche que je porte. Mais qui m'a refourguée une horreur pareille ? Je fais la moue quand une voix masculine et dur comme de l'acier claque :

**-Jessie, tu permets ?**

**-Roger, laisse-la…, **souffle Nunzia.

**-La ferme, tu veux ? T'en as visiblement rien à secouer qu'elle se soit droguée derrière notre dos pendant quasi un an et c'est très bien, mais c'est pas mon cas !**

**-Elle est grande, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait ! Elle prend ses responsabilités ! **s'énerve Nunzia, en réponse.

**-Tu la trouves grande, toi ? **hurle alors Rogie que je ne vois pas, cachée derrière Jessie qui pleure toujours sur moi. **Tu la trouves responsable ? Elle a agi comme une p'tite conne inconsciente ! Alors, putain, Jess, lâche-la !**

Toujours sanglotant, Jessie s'écarte, une main sur la bouche dans une moue forcée pour se retenir de pleurer encore d'avantage. Alors, c'est ça… c'est la drogue. On a découvert mon secret mais… comment ? Je… puis, des flashs me reviennent brusquement avec une vitesse ahurissante. Moi, fiévreuse, chancelant en direction de la porte de la salle-de-bain. Moi, étalée, sur le sol, ouvrant le coffret en un geste spasmodique. Moi, hurlant en me tenant la tête, comme une folle, me tirant les cheveux. Moi, au sol, essayant d'attraper la plus petite particule de poudre mauve, le coffret totalement vide.

Rogie est debout, droit et froid, les yeux lançant des éclairs et la mâchoire si crispée que j'ose espérer quelques secondes qu'il ne pas réussir à la décoincer pour parler. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux comme j'ai toujours fait, comme je le fais avec tout le monde, mais j'ai du mal à ne pas chanceler, cette fois-ci… il y a tellement de fureur dans ce regard… à ce point, ce n'est jamais arrivé. D'habitude, la colère de Rogie m'amuse, j'en ris et le provoque pour l'aggraver. Mais cette fois, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de baisser le regard. Pourtant, je tiens bon et soutiens son regard alors que Jess et Nunzia restent silencieuses. Mais la patience, au bout de quelques minutes, me manque et je lâche avec arrogance :

**-Quoi ?**

**-Quoi ? **répète-t-il avec un air désabusé avant d'éclater d'un grand rire jaune. **Elle me demande ça comme ça, mine de rien !**

Un autre éclat de rire mortifiant le prend avant qu'il cesse aussi brutalement qu'il avait commencé.

**-Tu te rends compte de ce que t'as fait ? **

**-J'ai rien fait ! **m'énervais-je.

**-Ah ouais ? **ironise-t-il, le ton de sa voix montant crescendo. **Tu t'es mutilée ! Si t'avais voulu mourir, t'aurais pas agi différemment ! C'est comme si tu t'étais taillée les veines ou jeté sous le Poudlard Express ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apportait de te droguer ?**

**-C'est n'importe quoi ! **fis-je, sur la défensive.

Une semi-rage s'infiltre dans mon sang. Je me sens mal, plus bas que terre, insignifiante… j'ai l'impression qu'on me crache au visage et ça me révolte. Mon orgueil est touché en plein cœur. Mais je sais aussi que Rogie ne dit que la vérité… Je me rends bien compte que je suis d'une mauvaise foi affligeante.

**-Tu sais, on t'aurait trouvée un quart d'heure plus tard et tu passais la semaine suivante à la morgue ! ** me lance-t-il, venimeux. **C'est pas parce que t'es la reine, ici, qu'il faut que tu te croies immortelle ! T'as eu beaucoup de chance, tu te rends pas compte ! T'as aucune idée ! Ce que t'as fait, c'est grave, c'est pas un jeu ! Ta **_**vie**_**, c'est pas un jeu ! Peut-être que tu t'aimes pas suffisamment pour prendre soin de toi mais moi, moi, je t'aime alors si tu crois que je vais te laisser te suicider, tu rêves ! **

Cette fois-ci, les larmes aux yeux, je détourne le regard. Tout orgueil, toute fierté s'est volatilisée. Je me sens sale, autant blessée que blessante. Je n'ai jamais pensé que ça irait aussi loin, que j'en arriverai à ça… ou plutôt, si, je l'ai toujours su mais ça m'excitait. Plus maintenant. Face au regard accusateur et douloureux de Rogie, la drogue me parait une souillure, une merde… ce pourquoi, sans doute, j'ai détourné le regard. Il n'est jamais facile de regarder ses erreurs, droit dans les yeux.

**-Va-t-en, **soufflais-je.

Sans me répondre, il s'en va et, quand la porte claque, je ferme les yeux.

xOxOxO

J'observe les cadeaux entassés par plusieurs dizaines au bout de mon lit. Des fleurs qui fanent, de la bouffe qui pue. On est le soir du premier jour où je suis cloitrée dans cette infirmerie à la con et je me sens comme prisonnière. Un semblant de claustrophobie me chatouille le cœur et je le combats en ouvrant les fenêtres. Je m'y penche, observant les élèves qui, dans le parc, rient et font les cons, désobéissant au cerbère de l'infirmerie qui me répète de rester dans mon lit. Les trois quarts des élèves ont tenu à venir pour mettre leur participation au bordel sans nom qui appartient au coin de l'infirmerie que j'occupe. Même Malicia est venue pour m'offrir un paquet de Chocogrenouille. J'étais éberluée ! Elle ne m'a pas dit grand-chose, à part qu'elle espérait que je me remette vite, mais ça m'a fait très plaisir !

Toutes les heures, Olm vient me faire boire je ne sais quelle potion pour atténuer mon besoin de drogue mais je le ressens tout de même encore. Je sens quand même bien qu'il diminue. Potter et la directrice de Poufsouffle sont venues pour me faire la morale quant à mon comportement de droguée. Ils m'ont répété à leur tour que la mort n'avait pas été loin, que j'avais agi de façon honteuse, intolérable et irresponsable. Ils m'ont ensuite prévenue que si je récidivais, je serais renvoyée, mais que cette fois je n'aurais que quelques heures de colles et d'autres en consultation avec un psy pro drogue chez les adolescents. Ça me réjouit à un point à peine imaginable, j'aime autant vous le dire… Pour achever cette très agréable conversation durant laquelle j'ai été d'une insolence rare, leur affirmant que ce n'étaient pas leurs affaires et que je ne faisais de mal à personne, ils m'ont dit qu'ils informeraient ma famille et me conseillaient de revoir mon attitude. Qu'ils aillent se faire voir… comme si ma santé ou mon bonheur leur importait ! Ils me font bien rire avec leur moralité à rallonge et leurs paroles sages ! Leurs petits airs condescendants et sévères ! Tout ce qu'ils voient dans ma dépendance, c'est la réputation de leur foutue école ! Surtout ne pas entaché le blason, surtout ne pas froisser le drapeau ! Qu'ils n'essayent pas de me berner avec leur fausse inquiétude !

Il n'y a qu'envers ceux qui tiennent à moi que je me sens coupable. Jess, Papa, Nunie, ma mère, ma tante, Gloria… Rogie. Je sais que je leur ai fait mal. Rogie est revenu me voir, entre deux cours, cet après-midi. Il s'est excusé plus ou moins de s'être emporté, de ne pas avoir été là quand j'en avais eu besoin. J'aurais tellement préféré qu'il ne s'excuse pas ! Jamais ! Ça m'a fait un mal de chien et j'ai fondu en larmes, sanglotant des excuses qui me sont venues sans que je réfléchisse. Il m'a prise dans ses bras et a essayé de me consoler… devant ses tentatives maladroites, j'ai eu un fou-rire à travers mes larmes.

Depuis, ça va nettement mieux ! D'ailleurs, je pète la forme ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on me garde prisonnière, je vais très bien ! Le seul truc qui me sape le moral c'est le fait que je n'ai pas vu Tina une seule fois… elle n'est jamais venue. Les pires hypocrites se sont ramenés, dont Daisy elle-même et Isabella qui m'a fait comprendre qu'elle était très fière de moi concernant ma tentative pour disparaitre de Poudlard, mais Tina, jamais. Et je sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression que j'ai zappé un épisode.

Alors, je suis là, assise sur mon lit en tailleur, à classer toutes les marques de fringues que je connaisse par nationalité en mordillant une plume caramélisée, histoire de tuer le temps. Une marque coréenne… ? Je me triture les méninges… j'en connais pourtant, je suis sûre que ça va me revenir !

La porte s'ouvre alors et j'espère profondément que ce n'est pas Kevin qui revient à la charge. Ça fait trois fois que Rogie ou un autre mec a dû le foutre dehors. A croire qu'il a encore de sérieux problèmes à comprendre que Nunie est sa petite amie… Mais, en fait, ma prédiction est pourrie puisque c'est Dan qui pénètre dans l'infirmerie, une rose rouge à la main.

**-Salut, Lexie, **me dit-il, avec un sourire assez hésitant, en approchant de mon lit.

Fixant la fleur, j'écarquille les yeux. C'est la première fois qu'on m'offre une rose rouge. Ça fait tellement… Comédie Romantique ! Quoique le rouge, ça jure avec mes cheveux…

**-Wow ! C'est pour moi ? **m'écriais-je, tapotant des mains d'excitation.

**-Euh… bah… oui, **dit-il en me la tendant.

**-Merciii ! Elle est super belle ! Bien plus belle que toutes les autres ! **ajoutais-je en m'emparant de la fleur avec un vague mouvement de menton pour désigner l'immense foret vierge de tulipe, lys, jonquille et autres qui s'entassent au bout de mon lit –et un peu au sol.

**-Ah oui, je connais ça…**

**-En même temps, c'est une rose rouge ! **insistais-je. **Bon, c'est vrai que je préfère les blanches… mais tu pouvais pas savoir ! En tout cas, je suis bien contente que tu sois là, Danette ! Je m'emmerdais à un point !**

**-Pourquoi…, **commence-t-il, encore hésitant.

Je quitte des yeux ma fleur et les plante dans son regard embarrassé. Il n'a pas l'air franchement joyeux et je sens que la question ne sera pas « Pourquoi tu te teins pas en blonde ? ». J'allais lui demander de cracher le morceau quand il le fit de lui-même, après presque une minute de silence.

**-Pourquoi tu te drogues ?**

**-Droguais, **rectifiais-je assez sèchement.

**-Pourquoi ? **répète-t-il.

**-Parce que je m'ennuyais, **soupirais-je, lasse d'avoir tout le temps la même conversation. **Je voulais faire quelque chose de différent, de dangereux, d'interdit. C'était juste un caprice. Et il faudrait arrêter de jouer les faux-culs. A chaque fois, quand, vous tous, vous me demandez ça, vous connaissez déjà la réponse mais ça vous fait juste plaisir de l'entendre.**

**-Je pensais pas que t'en arriverais à ça ! **se défend-il. **T'aurais pu mourir.**

**-Oh **_**ça**_**, comme tu dis, je risque pas de l'oublier, vu la façon dont ça fait bander tout le monde de me le rappeler à toutes les sauces ! **

**-Okay, j'ai rien dit ! **soupire-t-il devant mon irritation.

Je n'en laisse pas tomber mon air grognon pour autant. J'en ai tellement marre de cette leçon de morale qui s'étend, de ce regard hautain et sévère dont on me berce… ok, j'ai merdé ! Mais c'est ma vie, quand même ! A la limite, je veux bien que Tina m'engueule parce que j'en ai l'habitude… mais comme elle ne vient pas alors, disons que j'en suis dispensée…

**-Merci d'être passé, en tout cas, Danette ! **concluais-je la conversation en retrouvant ma mine enthousiaste et joyeuse.

Il ouvre la bouche dans l'intention de parler mais j'accentue mon sourire hypocrite et il la referme, en soupirant une seconde fois. Finalement, je préfère qu'il s'en aille. Je l'aime beaucoup mais j'en ai assez. Vraiment assez. Mais alors que Dan allait ouvrir la porte de l'infirmerie, celle-ci le fait toute seule… et voilà, Rogie qui se pointe comme une fleur –mais jamais aussi belle que ma rose rouge ! Il lorgne instantanément Dan d'un regard suspect, genre : « t'es son trafiquant de drogue ? J'en étais sûr, je t'ai toujours soupçonné ! ». Ahem. On ne fera pas de commentaire. Finalement, Dan opte pour le je-me-tire-sans-chercher-à-comprendre-et-plus-vite-que-ça-car-cette-espèce-d'asperge-blonde-me-file-les-pétoches-avec-son-regard-de-fou-à-lier. Et voilà que le fou à lier se dirige vers moi… Maman ! Ah non, mince, j'oubliais, ma mère peut pas courir à mon secours… ses escarpins font 20 centimètres.

**-Tu te fais chier, pas vrai ? **m'accoste-t-il en s'asseyant sur mon lit.

**-C'est un bonheur, **ironisais-je.

**-M'en doutais, **glousse-t-il, en pensant très fort « bien fait pour toi, espèce de Junkie ! »

**-Mais je peux dormir autant que je veux et j'ai pas cours ! **me vantais-je en chantonnant.

Mais, à ma plus grande surprise, j'ai le droit en réponse à ma petite démo artistique à un visage grave et déterminé. Et anxieux. Euh… Rogie, anxieux ? Si c'est une blague, elle est vraiment pas drôle !

**-Ya quelque chose ? **m'étonnais-je.

**-Oui, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, Lex'. C'est plutôt…**

**-Plutôt quoi ?**

**-Bon ! On va pas y passer des heures, **s'agace-t-il brusquement. **Je suis amoureux !**

Amoureux ? Les yeux légèrement plissés, je l'observe. On n'a pas pipé mot, ni l'un, ni l'autre, pendant bien deux minutes que je n'arrive plus à garder mon sérieux et explose de rire. J'ai essayé de me retenir, je vous assure ! Mais c'est trop fort, là ! Je m'étouffe presque tant je suis écroulée de rire ! Mon fou-rire prend un temps infini avant de s'éteindre très… lentement !

**-Ahlalala, ma folle…, **soupirais-je en essuyant mes larmes de rire, le souffle court. **J'ai failli me faire avoir !**

Il me regarde sans cillé, plus sérieux même que ma grand-mère quand elle me dit que je vais finir prostituée. Ou stripteaseuse. Ça dépend la connerie que je viens de faire ou de dire. Et là, chose invraisemblable : je doute.

**-Sérieux ? **m'écriais-je, ahurie. **T'es… amoureux ? **

Mon visage se tord en une grimace écœurée. Rien qu'à le prononcer, j'en ai des frissons. _Amoureux… _Cet état de profonde soumission sentimentale, de pensée et de faits et gestes. Ne plus avoir le droit de dormir sans rêver d'une telle personne. Ne plus avoir le droit de se regarder dans le miroir sans se demander « est-ce que je lui plais ? Est-ce que je suis assez belle ? Est-ce que mon nez ne ressemble pas à une betterave écrasée par un troll des cavernes ? ». Ne plus avoir une confiance absolue en soi, ne plus pouvoir être à cent pour cent égoïste, dépendre des agissements d'un individu qui n'est pas toujours franchement désirable. Finir jalouse, envieuse et aigrie, à vouloir toujours tout savoir sur lui. Se poser sans cesse des questions qui file la migraine Est-ce qu'il me trompe ? Est-ce qu'il trouve sa secrétaire sexy ? Est-ce qu'il m'offre un parfum parce que mon odeur lui donne la nausée ? Mais qu'est-ce qui peut être si pathétique que _ça _? C'est très beau chez les autres, certes. Mais je pris Morgane, Merlin et…. Micheal Jackson que ça ne m'arrive jamais !

**-Très sérieux, **me répond-il, appréhendant.

Je suis en plein moment de suspend. Je réfléchis. Mon Rogie, cette espèce de mec ironique, colérique, froid, moqueur et acerbe est amoureux. WOW !

**-Mais c'est super ! **m'exclamais-je en lui bondissant dans les bras, excitée comme une puce. **Oh ! Tu peux pas savoir comme j'ai envie de pleurer de bonheur : Ma folle est devenue grande ! Ça grandit trop vite, ces p'tites choses là…, **fis-je mine de m'émouvoir. **Tant que tu me files pas le virus, je suis super contente pour toi… Alors, c'est qui ? **

Il ouvre la bouche pour me répondre, soulagé à moitié me semble-t-il, mais je le coupe.

**-Non, non ! Laisse-moi deviner ! Alors… euhm… Ce serait pas ton capitaine de Quidditch ? Non ? Ouais, trop mode dur à cuir. Bon… Pas Dinozzo, quand même ? Ah, je suis soulagée ! Matt ? Bah, pourquoi cette tête ? Vous iriez super bien ensemble ! **

**-Lexie…, **soupire-t-il. **Laisse-moi te…**

**-Ferme-la ! J'ai toujours été une bosse en devinette, c'est pas normal que je trouve pas, **m'agaçais-je. **Dan ! C'est Dan, hein ? Ou… Carlos ? Ou alors, il s'appelle Karl, tout court…, **réfléchis-je. **Tant pis, tu vois de qui je veux parler, non ? Alors, c'est lui ? Dis oui, c'en va de ma réputation, là ! Okay, c'est pas lui… ça commence à m'énerver ! Bon, disons…**

**-Amina ! **lâche-t-il brutalement. **Et ne glousse…**

J'explose de rire, toujours dans ses bras. J'en tombe même par terre !

**-… pas, **achève-t-il, consterné.

**-C'est… c'e-est… de taa-aa faute ! **l'accusais-je entre deux éclats de rire.

Non mais c'est vrai, quoi ! Faut pas me dire des trucs pareils, à moi ! Ça fait bientôt sept ans que je le connais, qu'il a toujours prôné –secrètement-son homosexualité et voilà qu'il me balance qu'il est amoureux d'Amina. Franchement, qui y croirait ? Encore une fois, un affreux doute terrasse mon fou-rire. Les larmes aux yeux, le cul par terre, je regarde Rogie qui s'est levé de son siège et fait maintenant l'allé et retour entre mon lit et la fenêtre, encore et encore, le pas nerveux et se passant les mains dans ses cheveux blonds.

**-Alors… t'es hétéro ? **me risquais-je.

**-Pas vraiment, **marmonne-t-il. **J'aime les mecs, c'est sûr mais… ya que pour elle que je ressens ça. C'est la seule, vraiment la seule. Je suis paumé, Lex… et j'avais besoin de te le dire, **m'avoue-t-il en se laissant tomber sur mon lit.

**-Yavait plutôt intérêt que tu me le dises, Rogie ! **m'écriais-je en bondissant sur mes pieds. **Bon, c'est vrai que c'est un choc ! Va me falloir du temps pour digérer ça… je pourrais plus t'embrasser sur la bouche. Ça va me manquer, **me plaignis-je en exagérant ma mine déconfite.

**-La ferme, **me réplique-t-il, en riant et en m'envoyant MON oreiller dans la figure.

**-Hé ! **me plaignis-je. **C'est quand même con que tu lui aies filé un râteau ! T'es pas un peu con, par hasard ?**

**-Merci pour le « je te charcute tant que la plaie est ouverte », chérie !**

**-C'était pour le coup de l'oreiller ! **dis-je en lui tirant la langue.

Je m'assois quand même à côté de lui, sur mon lit. Je pose mon oreiller sur son épaule et y appuis ma tête. Puis, je déclare :

**-Et si, on changeait les plans de l'année ? Plus de prof de botanique dans ton lit, mais partons à la conquête de ton Amina ! **

**-Tu vas m'aider ?**

**-Oui, et on va commencer par réparer tes conneries, trésor ! **

**xOxOx**

Un autre jour s'est écoulé et je me demande bien quand on me laissera sortir, à la fin ! Il parait que je suis en très mauvaise santé mais, moi, je me sens parfaitement bien ! Il me colle une quantité impressionnante de potion et substance dans le sang que j'en viens à me demander si je n'étais pas mieux avec ma petite dose de drogue perso… Heureusement que Rogie n'est pas là pour lire dans mes pensées ou je serais morte.

Je comptais les araignées qui gambadaient sur le plafond, la tête écrasée sur mon oreiller et mâchouillant une plume caramélisée, quand on entra dans l'infirmerie. Il doit être entre dix-sept heures et dix-neuf heures. J'ai perdu la notion du temps et je sens celle des jours m'échapper lentement.

**-C'est qui ? **lançais-je, épuisée à l'idée de me redresser pour regarder par moi-même.

**-C'est Tina.**

Je cesse de mâchouiller ma plume, surprise. Je me redresse enfin et la vois en effet s'approcher, hésitante et se triturant les doigts, vers le bout de mon lit. Je lui souris de toutes mes dents.

**-Je me disais que tu m'avais oubliée ! **plaisantais-je en prenant un air tragique.

**-Comment le pourrais-je alors que j'ai failli te tuer ?**

**-Hein ? **

Je ne comprends rien. Et j'en ai sacrément marre ces derniers temps, on me déballe beaucoup trop de choses ahurissantes. Je vais finir à Sainte Mangouste, moi, avec tout ça ! J'en connais que ça arrangerait… non, finalement, je vais rester ! Que serait Poudlard, sans moi ?

Tina atteint enfin le bord de mon lit et elle agrippe la barre en fer de ses doigts. Elle la serre si fort que les jointures de ses mains en blanchissent. Je détache mon regard de ses doigts et le porte à son visage qui fait vraiment peur à voir. Les cheveux mal coiffés, des cernes de trois mètres de longs sous ses yeux gonflés, s'étalant sur sa peau blanchâtre. Ses lèvres sont meurtries et je n'ai aucun mal de comprendre pourquoi, en la voyant se les mordiller avec nervosité.

**-Je suis venue ici seulement pour m'excuser, **m'apprend-elle. **Je sais qu'après je n'aurais aucun droit de revenir. **

**-Arrête, Tina ! **m'énervais-je. **Ça veut rien dire tout ça ! Je comprends que dal !**

**-Après avoir appris que tu te droguais, j'ai décidé de t'aider. Sans rien dire à personne. J'ai diminué ta dose, chaque jour, un petit peu. Je voulais… je voulais que… Je voulais juste que… Je voulais que tu ailles mieux. Je connais les ravages de la drogue, je savais que ça te détruisait mais tu ne voulais rien entendre. Mais le manque grandissait en toi et je ne voyais rien, je me persuadais que c'était normal et que ce que je faisais était bien. Et puis, il y a eu ce jour où… t'as tout pris. Toute ta drogue, **souffle-t-elle, avec un sanglot qu'elle réprime, les yeux baissés sur mes draps. **Tu en as fait une overdose et… c'est de ma faute ! Tout est de ma faute ! Je me suis crue capable de tout endosser, de tout arranger, toute seule ! Je me suis crue médecin, guérisseuse alors que je te tuais à petit feu ! **martèle-t-elle en resserrant sa poigne sur la barre de fer. **Tu as frôlé la mort, par ma faute ! Tu étais étalée sur le sol, ton corps secoué… tellement secoué de… c'était affreux ! Alors que si je l'avais dit au Directeur… si je lui avais dit…**

Et sa voix s'éteint. Alors, c'est pour ça que je n'en avais jamais assez. Je me revois, les nerfs à fleur de peau, explosant à la moindre étincelle. Je pensais que c'était juste mon organisme qui en demandait plus… alors que c'était Tina qui diminuait mes doses.

**-Je ne te demande pas d'accepter mes excuses mais…**

**-ça tombe bien, je ne les accepte pas ! **la coupais-je, implacable.

Elle redresse la tête vers moi, se mordant la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Mais elle hoche la tête et tourne des talons, accélérant le pas vers la sortie de l'infirmerie. Et merde !

**-Tina, attends ! **criais-je en bondissant de mon lit, envoyant mes draps valdinguer.

Pieds nus, le contact de sol froid me lance des frissons dans tout le corps. Je me lance à la poursuite de Tina qui accélère encore et je manque de m'étaler.

**-Alexiana ! **rugit l'infirmière. **Où vous allez, exactement ? Revenez ici !**

Je l'esquive et je l'entends jurer avant de se mettre à courir pour essayer de me rattraper. A bout de souffle, j'arrive tout de même à coincer Tina avant qu'elle ne se mette à descendre les escaliers.

**-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, **dis-je, essoufflée. **Je veux pas de tes excuses parce que j'en mérite pas ! Je veux pas que tu t'excuses alors que cette drogue, personne m'a forcé à la prendre ! T'as juste essayé de m'aider ! **

**-C'est faux, je t'ai tué ! **assène-t-elle.

**-N'importe quoi, enfin ! **m'indignais-je. **Cette overdose, j'aurais pu l'avoir n'importe quand, sans que tu diminues mes doses ! Tout ce que tu as fait c'est essayer d'empêcher que ça arrive mais…**

On m'attrape alors le bras et me tire violemment en arrière, m'éloignant de Tina qui en profite pour partir, le pas rapide. Je me débats pour essayer de la rattraper à nouveau mais l'infirmière encercle ses bras autour de ma taille et me traine vers l'infirmerie. Et en la voyant disparaitre au bout du couloir, je la revois dans la salle-de-bain alors que je faisais ma crise… je la vois, derrière un voile flou, à genou près de moi puis partir en courant. Comment j'ai pu oublier ça ?

**-Lâchez-moi, sale mégère ! Tinaaa ! Bordel, Tina, reviens tout de suite ! **hurlais-je du plus fort de ma voix. **Tina !**

**-Taisez-vous un peu, jeune fille ! Vous avez besoin de repos ! Ça ne va pas d'aller comme ça, courir dans les couloirs, à peine habillée, en plus ? **me gronde-t-elle.

**-Vous comprenez pas ? Je m'en fous de ça ! Je vais très bien ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air malade ? Je vais très bien ! J'ai pas fini, j'ai encore pleins de choses à lui dire ! Alors, lâchez-moi immédiatement ou je vous accuse d'harcèlement sexuel ! **menaçais-je, me débattant toujours avec frénésie et hurlant de rage, de frustration et de fureur.

**-Vous êtes le genre à prétendre toujours aller bien, pas vrai ? **

**-Bien sûr ! Je vais très bien !**

* * *

><p><em>Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? :) Et quels sont vos rpognostics pour l'avenir amoureux des héros ? (on adore voir qui a deviné juste ou pas XD)<em>

_Bonne chance à tous (examens...)_**  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19

_VEUX DES VACANCES_

_Merciiiiiii pour votre soutiiien et à tous ceux qui laissent une petite -ou grande hein Nais ;)- reviews (merci nononyme à qui on peut pas répondre T.T)_

_Bonne lecture_

_Trop fatiguée_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19 : L'essentiel<br>**

La musique agresse mes oreilles, fait tressauter mes neurones et me vrille les tympans. Mon casque me coupe du reste du monde, et avec réconfort je me laisse aller à la solitude, les doigts glissés entre les pages d'un vieux Stephen King et les yeux dans le vague. Soudainement, le temps me paraît infiniment plus lent. Déchargée de mes postes, je retrouve l'élève que j'étais dans mes premières années à Poudlard, une élève banale. Sauf qu'au contraire d'il y a quelques années, je ne suis pas invisible. Oh non… Tout Poudlard se délecte de ma décadence, les rumeurs sont sur toutes les lèvres et j'ai en horreur le moindre des regards mesquins qui glissent sur moi. Ceux qui me détestent se révèlent enfin. On rit, on me montre du doigt comme la dernière attraction. J'ai _enfin_ eu droit à mon article dans ce torchon de TD. Mais je ne leurs ai pas offert mes larmes, j'ai tout gardé en moi. Valérian m'a pris ma position, ma fierté, les élèves ont écrasé mon amour propre mais j'ai gardé ma tristesse pour moi. Un peu de ma dignité.

Je suis triste mais je ne me suis pas rebellée contre la sentence. Elle est méritée. Je me suis trompée, j'ai failli et j'ai mis la vie de Lexie en danger par ma stupidité et mon orgueil que je ne savais pas aussi démesurés. Je n'ai même pas eu le courage d'aller la voir, de regarder bien en face ses yeux vert-gris que j'ai manqué d'éteindre. Je ne me pardonne pas mon inconscience. Et maman qui saura bientôt… Les larmes roulent doucement sur mes joues. Qu'est ce qu'elle va en dire ? Comment je vais pouvoir me racheter ? Elle va me renier pour de bon ! J'ai la soudaine impression de ne plus arriver à respirer. La musique hurle dans mes oreilles pourtant le silence de mes regrets est étouffant. Je voulais juste l'aider.

Non mais quelle idiote je suis ! Et on vante mon sérieux et mon intelligence ! Belle intelligence en vérité ! Je me suis faite avoir par Charles Dinozzo, j'ai mis Lexie en danger, je suis incapable de faire preuve du moindre bon sens ! Non mais quelle conne… Quelle conne…

**« Trouvée ! »**

Quelque chose de doux et humide se pose sur ma joue tandis que des bras m'enveloppent de leur chaleur. Je tente de cacher mes larmes mais avec elles je n'ai pas besoin de jouer à la forte. Caro me caresse les cheveux comme on le ferait avec une enfant tandis que Mi m'étreint. Je hoquète sans la moindre retenue.

**« Allez Tina****,** tente de me calmer Carol'**, il faut pas te cacher tu sais, tu es pas toute seules contre eux. Nous on est pas comme ces connards. On va pas te jeter parce que tu fais plus partie du clan des VIP.**

**- Les filles,** je gémis.

**- Tu as pas besoin d'être préfète en chef ****ou directrice…**

**- Présidente, **je corrige en reniflant bruyamment.

**- Présidente si tu veux,** soupire Caro, **du comité des élèves pour être quelqu'un Tina.**

**- A nos yeux tu as autant de valeur avec que sans ces titres,** appui Mi en me souriant.

**- Et en plus maintenant on t'a pour nous toutes seules ! Les autres n'avaient aucune reconnaissance à ton égard Tina… Leurs avis ne valent pas tes larmes.**

**- C'est… C'est… C'est pas à cause d'eux,** je pleurniche**, C'est… J'ai… J'ai failli tuer Lexie ! Maman… Maman ne…**

**- Oh ma chérie,** me câline Caro tandis que Mi ensuit mes pleurs.

**- Lexie se mettait elle-même en danger,** grince Amina**, elle est inconsciente. Tes intentions étaient bonnes et puis… tu lui as quand même sauvé la vie en la découvrant avant le pire.**

**- Oui ! **reprend Carol'**, et tu sais Tina, ta mère n'a pas besoin que tu te tues à être la meilleure pour t'aimer. Elle n'a besoin d'aucun effort de ta part ma chérie, elle t'aime j'en suis sûre ! »**

J'enfouie mon nez dans le pull de Mi, retenant mon cri. Si seulement c'était vrai ! Si seulement ma mère pouvait me sourire, si seulement elle pouvait m'embrasser la joue comme avant la mort d'Henri, m'étreindre pour me consoler, me dire qu'elle aime. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? Me teindre en brune pour lui ressembler ? Je voudrais tellement qu'elle me dise qu'elle est fière de moi mais maintenant… maintenant que j'ai tout perdu… ces espoirs ne sont que des chimères. Elle ne m'aimera jamais ! Jamais ! _Jamais !_ Les sanglots redoublent pour ce manque latent qui me dévore toute entière. Les minutes semblent des heures. Je ne sais combien de temps je reste là, prostrée mais, soudain, je me sens tirée vers le haut. Deux paires de mains me soulèvent et me remettent sur mes pieds.

**« Debout Tina,** lâche Caro tandis que Mi me tend une tablette de chocolat trouvée dans mes poches. **Tu es la plus forte et tu vas leurs prouver qui tu es ! Et que tu n'as pas besoin de leurs respects et du titre de directrice du comité pour être toi.**

**- Présidente, **je corrige à moitié en train de rire de cette confusion.

**- Si tu veux, **continue Carol' en passant son mouchoir sur mes joues. **Nous on t'adore Tina et on va t'aider.**

**- On te laissera pas,** soutient Mi, **et tu vas voir, tu vas réussir à impressionner ta mère !**

**- Tu… tu crois ?**

**- Oui on y croit ! Tu es une fille merveilleuse et tu vas réussir ! **sourit la blonde avant de ramasser mes affaires. **Maintenant en route !**

**- Pour quoi faire ? **je souffle.

**- Pour écraser ****Poudard et montrer qu'Eglantina Carbury a toujours la même prestance !** répond Mi avec entrain en gloussant de plaisir à l'avance.

**- Et pour Lexie…** ?

**- Va la voir, **fait Caro sans la moindre hésitation,** si tu lui parles pas la situation se débloquera pas**.

**- Tout de suite, **me pousse Mi en me souriant**. Ok ?**

**- D'accord, **je fais faiblement et avec anxiété.

**- Bon et m****aintenant tu vas vivre pour toi et uniquement pour toi ! **fait Carol'**, tu vas voir, c'est le p-i-e-d !»**

J'acquiesce et aidée par mes deux amies, retourne au château. La fermeté commence à refaire son apparition. Peut être que tout perdre est mérité, mais Caroline a raison. Ça va m'apporter au moins une chose : vivre pour moi.

OoOo

Comme si j'avais un mangemort à mes trousses, je dévale les escaliers. Ma fermeté s'est évaporée comme un écran de fumée dès que j'ai aperçu Lexie dans son lit, des tuyaux de toutes sortes entrant et sortant de ses bras. J'entends les vociférations de Lex' et ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Est-ce qu'elle m'a pardonné vraiment ou fait-elle ça par pur gentillesse ? Je n'ai pas le temps d'approfondir mes réflexions car je percute une grande asperge blonde en bas des escaliers. Roger !

**« Ah ! Tina**, fait-il la mine songeuse.

**- Tu vas voir Lexie**, je fais un peu tendue sachant qu'il sait que j'ai failli tuer sa meilleure amie, **si elle est attachée à son lit faut pas t'inquiéter !**

**- Hein ? **

**- Laisse tomber ! **je ris nerveusement en m'éloignant de la façon la plus naturelle possible.

**- Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé,** me coupe-t-il brusquement.

**- De quoi ?** je fais avec crainte et mordillant nerveusement ma lèvre inférieure.

**- De la drogue,** la colère lui fait serrer la mâchoire, **que Lexie faisait une grosse connerie ! **soudain il explose, **Pourquoi ? Je suis son meilleur ami ! J'aurais pu l'aider ! Tu pense que j'étais pas capable de la prendre en charge !** **C'est ça, hein ? Tu classifies les gens dans ta tête et tu penses que je suis pas apte ? Laisse-moi te dire que Lexie est ma meilleure amie ! Je l'adore et je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle !**

**- Non… C'est pas ça, **je pâlis avant de dire d'une voix faible**, je… je sais pas pourquoi… Je suis désolée. Tout est de ma faute de toute façon, **l'amertume me serre la gorge,** je suis sûre que tu aurais été plus apte que moi à régler ce problème…**

**- Dis pas n'importe, **s'agace-t-il en me fixant bien droit dans les yeux,** tu as essayé de l'aider, **il semble soudain prendre conscience de quelque chose et lâche avec sérieux.** Merci.**

**- Pourquoi ? **je crache en colère contre moi-même**, je n'ai fait qu'aggraver les choses. Je ne mérite rien et surtout pas des remerciements !**

**- Tu l'as protégé, ça t'as coûté ton insigne et ton poste,** fait-il, **tu as mis en jeu beaucoup de choses pour elle et l'aider. Je t'en remercie et n'essaye pas de me contredire !**

**- D'accord, **je réponds sans conviction.

**- Écoute, **soupire-t-il devant mon mutisme,** c'est pas de ta faute ok ? Arrête un peu de t'en faire personne t'en veux ! Tu as essayé… j'aurais juste voulu l'aider aussi, je suis son ami…**

**- Lexie est aussi mon amie, **je murmure,** un amie chère.**

**- Alors on est deux à adorer cette tête de mule ! »**

J'acquiesce et pour la première fois, Roger Lokhood me sourit. Amicalement et sans la moindre hypocrisie. Je reste un instant interdite et étonnée avant de creuser des fossettes dans mes propres joues. Il s'écoule un instant et pourtant j'entends comme un bruit de glace qui se brise.

**« Bon j'y vais sinon je vais être en retard !** je fais, **salut Roger !**

**- Salut Tinounette ! »**

Et ça sonne avec une telle sincérité que j'en reste plantée dans le couloir alors qu'il monte quatre à quatre les escaliers comme s'il venait de parler de la pluie qui tombe ou de la qualité des patates à la cantine. Un sourire se scotche alors sur mes lèvres.

OoOo

Je regarde du coin de l'œil Vanessa parler avec la bibliothécaire, elle est au bord de la crise de nerf, et à travers elle je me revoie une semaine auparavant. Je chasse mes souvenirs pour me concentrer sur ma dissertation de runes au fond de la bibliothèque, à l'abri des murmures et des rires contre moi. Je retrouve peu à peu le calme, en ce moment il m'échappe totalement entre mes envies de meurtres et ma colère. Soudain, une pile de livre se pose devant moi et je relève les yeux, interloquée. Qui peut bien vouloir ma compagnie maintenant que je suis inutile et inintéressante ?

**« Salut ! **

**- Jonathan ?** je m'écris les yeux écarquillés, la plume en suspend.

**- C'est moi !** fait-il avec humour en ouvrant sans entrain un livre. **C'est quoi ce sujet de dingue qu'elle nous a filé Darcy ? Les runes de Merlin en cinq cent mots ? Palpitant…, **soupire-t-il.

**- Attend de voir tous les livres qui traitent ce sujet, **j'appuis en glissant mon regard sur le rayonnage**, on en a pour une éternité ! **

**- Au fait, **fait-il par-dessus l'énorme bouquin**, comment va Lexie ? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle sortait aujourd'hui.**

**- Ouais, **je réponds lentement**, elle s'en ait sortie indemne, Merlin soit loué. **

**- C'était à cause de drogue****, non? **demande-t-il.** De la poudre de fée circule mais je pensais pas que Alexiana Hale en consommait !**

**- Je l'ai caché c'est pour ça que personne ****le savait, **je souffle les yeux baissés.

**- Et**** c'est pour ça que Valérian t'as pris ton insigne, **réplique-t-il avec irritation**, il est réellement un…**

**- C'est bon, t'inquiète,** je le coupe en souriant avec sincérité.

**- Non c'est pas bon ! **rétorque-t-il brusquement en serrant la mâchoire.

**- De toute façon c'est lui qui prend les décisions****, **je hausse avec amertume les épaules.

**- Tu sais ce que j'en pense moi de ses putains de décisions ? **s'emporte Jon,** il n'avait pas le droit de te traiter comme ça alors que ça partait d'une bonne intention ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal ! Tu as protégé ton amie ! Et moi qui croyais que Poudlard valorisait ces principes de loyauté et d'amitié ! Mais apparemment non seulement avec ce vieux sénile, Pouldard devient le lieu de trafic de drogue mais en plus il perd de ses valeurs et discrédite des élèves qui le mérite pas !**

**- De toute façon ce qui est fait est fait,** je tente de le calmer.

**- Pas sûr,** me contredit-il avec énervement**, je suis allé lui dire ma façon de penser ! **

**- Quoi ?** je m'exclame –cela me vaut d'ailleurs un regard désapprobateur de Miss Binns-

**- S'il t'as pris ton insigne,** explique Jonathan**, autant qu'il prenne la mienne parce que j'la mérite pas plus que toi !**

**- Tu lui as rendu ton insigne !** je bondis de mon siège.

**- Chuuuuttt,** siffle Miss Binns derrière son bureau.

**- Ouais, **grince-t-il**, je lui ai rendu ! S'il croit réussir à mieux gérer Poudlard sans toi ce sera sans moi ! **

**- Mais mais…**

**- Je lui ai dit de revoir ta punition sinon je me tirais,** explique Jon, **il a dit qu'il reviendrait pas sur sa décision, donc voilà.**

**- T'aurais pas du,** je fais après quelques secondes pour digérer les révélations, un sourire de reconnaissance dévorant mon visage.** T'avais pas à le faire…**

**- T'es mon amie non ? **réplique-t-il en plantant des yeux inquisiteurs dans les miens.

**- Si..**.

**- Alors j'ai bien fait ! **assène-t-il en souriant**. »**

Je manque de fondre en larmes. Je dévore des yeux Jonathan, me rendant compte que j'ai eu tord. J'ai cru que toute ma vie et mes relations tournaient autour de la place que j'occupais à Poudlard. Mais avec ce qu'il a fait pour moi… Je… Je commence enfin à reconnaître que malgré tout ce que j'ai perdu, il me reste l'essentiel.

**« Merci Jon. **

**- Pas besoin,** me coupe-t-il tout en grattant son parchemin sans conviction. **»**

Je me contente alors de lui sourire, éperdue de reconnaissance et d'amitié, et il pousse un soupir de consternation mangé par son rire qui fait foncer Miss Binns dans notre direction. Je sens que ça va être notre fête tiens…

OoOo

Je remonte la pente menant au terrain de sport où viens de se dérouler le dernier entraînement des pom-pom girls avant les compétitions inter-écoles, la tête dans mes pensées. Tournées elles-mêmes vers une lettre de mon père qui a répondu aux dernières mauvaises nouvelles que je lui ai annoncé. Je tire de ma poche le papier froissé et la photo d'Henri et moi. J'ai fini par m'habituer à la garder contre moi, comme une relique. Peu à peu mes sentiments à l'égard de ce préado souriant évoluent, à chaque regard jeté sur la vielle photographie la colère se transforme en tendresse. Doucement, lentement, comme la glace qui fond au soleil. Lui en vouloir est ridicule, il n'a pas choisit de mourir noyé l'année de ses douze ans. Il n'a pas choisit de m'abandonner à une mère aigrie et aride, seule à supporter la lourd charge de la satisfaire.

Mes yeux glissent ensuite sur les lignes de l'écriture déliée de papa, parcourant les phrases avec soulagement. Ayant peur que les mots se soient déplacés pour former des reproches et de la colère à la place de sa compréhension et de son amour. Le _« Je t'aime » _est encore là, clôturant sa lettre. Un _« Je t'aime »_ et il apaise mon cœur.

**« Espèce de sale garce !** s'écrit soudain une voix.

**- Daisy ?** elle est appuyée contre un arbre et ne contient plus sa colère qui se déverse hors d'elle.

**- Tu as perdu ton insigne et ton poste,** crache-t-elle à deux doigts de me tordre le cou –je fais un pas en arrière-, **mais tu es encore capitaine des pom-pom girls ! Petite salope ! Tu vas me rendre la place qui me revient de droit !**

**- Qu… Quoi ?** je balbutie.

**- Fais pas semblant de pas comprendre petit peste,** elle m'attrape vivement les cheveux en je pousse un cri de surprise. **Tu m'a volée ce poste ! Tu avais tout mais non ! Oh non ! C'était pas assez pour Miss Carbury ! Il a fallu que tu viennes empiéter sur mes plates bandes !**

**- Lâche-moi, **je réplique froidement alors que j'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache mes cheveux.

**- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi sale punaise, **ses yeux me serrent les tripes de peur,** Tu va aller voir Potter et lui annoncer ta démission !**

**- Crève ! **je crache alors que mes genoux et moi n'en menons pas large.

**- Oh vraiment ?** ricane-t-elle, **tu veux donc que j'emplois la force et t'écrase comme on écrase une fourmi ? ça fait très, **_**trèèès**_** mal tu sais…, **susurre-t-elle doucereuse.

**- Tina !** s'exclame soudain une voix qui fait reculer de trois pas Daisy et libère mes cheveux.

**- Daniel, **je souffle -alors que Daisy me frôle en me glissant un **« une semaine Carbury, après c'est la guerre. »-** **Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Ben… En fait … »**

Le spectacle qui s'offre alors à moi me laisse perplexe. Dan se grattant la tête, détruisant sa chère coiffure, son regard rieur est fuyant et un rire nerveux lui échappe. Okay…

**« Tu vois, je…,** marmonne-t-il. **Enfin…**

**- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Daniel Forster ?** je tente de le détendre en souriant.

**- Ah ah, très drôle Tina,** répond-t-il avant de pousser un soupir.

**- C'est si grave ?** je demande un peu étonnée de le voir perdre ses moyens alors qu'il a fait un solo de guitare en tenue de ballerine rose bonbon.

**- T'as pas idée,** geint-il en s'affalant contre le banc sous l'arbre.

**- Si tu me dis Daniel je vais pas pouvoir faire grand-chose…**

**- C'est à cause d'une fille ! **lâche-t-il enfin le regarde en biais.

**- Lexie ?** je fais en souriant amusée de son étonnement.

**- Co…**

**- Laisse tomber ! Qu'est ce qu'elle a Lexie ?**

**- Elle est complètement imperméable voilà ce qu'elle a !** s'agace-t-il.

**- Imperméable à quoi ?**

**- Mais mais…,** il rougit et détourne le regard, **elle me plait bien et elle a rien compris.**

**- J'avais remarqué,** je ris.

**- C'est pas drôle !** grince-t-il en se levant pour faire mine de partir.

**- Hey, **je le retiens par la manche,** vas-y, raconte.**

**- J'ai essayé mais…, **il soupire et se rassoit,** elle a soit vraiment pas compris soit elle veut pas comprendre.**

**- Et pourquoi t'as besoin de moi, **je fais en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Ben… t'es une fille quoi… **il me fixe**, tu devrais la comprendre, non ?**

**- Pas toujours et surtout pas Lexie, **je m'exclame avant de me reprendre en voyant ses yeux,** tu veux que je mène mon enquête ? **

**- Tu le ferais ? **bondit-il toute joie retrouvée.

**- T'inquiète,** je lui fais un clin d'œil**, Tina est sur le coup ! Et… c'est sérieux tes… sentiments, **je demande. **»**

Il dépose un bisou sur ma joue avant de remonter quatre à quatre au château, évitant la question. Je soupire et hausse les épaules, je le serais bien assez tôt après tout !

OoOo

Poudlard est transfiguré. Des tentes à perte de vue s'étendant dans le champ en contrebas, des banderoles et panneaux d'affichage ont été mis en place en vue des compétitions de cet après-midi. Je flâne dans les couloirs, observant les nouveaux visages, des élèves de l'école Manzaneros d'Espagne et d'autre d'une école allemande dont le nom m'a échappé. La pagaille qui règne me fait sourire, Valérian a apparemment beaucoup de difficulté à coordonner l'organisation car il manque deux préfets en chefs pour l'épauler. Jon et moi avons échangé un regard satisfait pour lui et atterré pour moi lorsque Vanessa nous a suppliés de l'aider. Lexie semble rayonner, tel un soleil entouré de son système solaire. Les gens bavent sur ses pas, boivent sont air comme le plus précieux des nectars et l'adulent comme un messie qui aurait survécu à la mort. En sens c'est vrai.

Je serre dans ma poche le badge jaune fluo. Mon cœur bat avec violence et impatience dans ma poitrine. Je desserre mes doigts et sourit. Bientôt… C'était une idée de Lexie de faire des badges pour nous venger une dernière fois de Charles –enfoncer le clou le plus profondément possible dans son égo démesuré-. Matt a deviné que c'était nous le soir du concert mais la seule réaction qu'il a eu en me l'annonçant c'est un grand éclat de rire suivi d'un ébouriffement de cheveux dont il a le secret. **« Toi alors ! »** Ouais moi alors… Personne ne semble m'estimer capable de faire preuve de méchanceté, de me venger. Mais ils me prennent pour qui ? C'est pas parce que j'aide toujours et suis à l'écoute –en plus la plupart du temps je joue à l'hypocrite- que je dois être considérée comme sainte Eglantina ! Même Daisy me prend pour une pauvre petite fille apeurée et inoffensive. Quelle cruche ! Si elle croit vraiment que je vais plier face à ses menaces elle se met le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Je ne lâcherai pas le dernier os qu'il me reste à ronger –en l'occurrence le poste de capitaine. Et certainement pas au profit d'une petite pétasse de serpentard.

Je rejoins la foule d'élèves qui se presse dans le campement improvisé et me faufile jusqu'à la tente des participants à l'épreuve d'escalade. Une foule de fille et de garçon s'agite en tout sens, le sang en ébullition. Je me change vite fait, enfilant un short trop court à mon goût –il tient plus de la culotte !- et un débardeur blanc créé pour réchauffer le corps parce que dehors il fait à peine dix degrés. Un numéro, le 6, jaune comme la couleur de ma maison y est inscrit (chaque école a présenté les quatre meilleures élèves du sport quand il est individuel) ainsi que mon prénom. Je sors de ma poche le badge et l'accroche à mon débardeur. Un slogan inoffensif s'y anime en feu d'artifice **« Go Poudlard ! »** mais dans quelques minutes, Lexie lancera le sort et tous les élèves à qui elle l'a donné –autrement dit tout Poudlard- verront sur leurs badge le véritable slogan apparaitre. Et s'abattre comme une gifle sur la joue de Charles Dinozzo.

**« Veuillez approcher**** !** tonne la voix de York –mon prof d'escalade-, **tirez un papier blanc du chapeau.**

**- A quoi sert le numéro,** demande une fille aux dents de lapins.

**- C'est le numéro de votre parcours sur la falaise**, réplique sèchement York. **Je vous rappelle les règles pour ceux qui ont oublié, aucun sortilège ne sera toléré. Tout sort lancé sera suivi d'une exclusion de la compétition. En revanche vous avez le droit d'user d'autres armes,** **tout les coups sont permis**, fait-il sans cacher une pointe de sadisme qui me fait frissonner. **A vous Miss Carbury,** fait-il avant de me glisser un regard désolé lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que mon numéro est le 8**, bonne chance… »**

Le ton de sa voix ne laisse rien présager de bon et je frisonne tout en jetant un coup d'œil à mes adversaires. Je compte cinq garçons –celui de Pouldard est un garçon de sixième année nommé Ulrik- et sept filles –dont deux de Pouldard Aretha et Olivia-, le quatuor espagnol est reconnaissables à leurs peaux brunies par le soleil et semble très sûr de lui, quant aux quatre allemands, la flamme de fierté et de concentration dans leurs yeux laissent à elles seules présager leurs potentiels. Mes jambes se tendent et mon cerveau s'apaise dans son unique objectif : donner le meilleur de moi-même. Et si possible gagner.

On nous fait sortir un par à un pour rejoindre notre voie sur la falaise. Lorsque vient mon tour, le soleil m'éblouit un instant et je découvre bientôt la foule de spectateurs. Je discerne quatre personnes qui hurlent mon prénom. Dan porte la lettre T sur son T-shirt, Mi le I, Matt le N et Caro le A. Je manque d'exploser de rire et agite la main dans leur direction avant de remarquer Lexie, Jon et Malicia qui sont côte à côte formant un trio des plus étranges. J'envoie un baiser à Lex' et agite ma main de plus belle pour Jonathan et la bassiste. Lorsque je me retourne pour faire face à la paroi, je me fige. J'ai sûrement pas pioché la plus facile. Mes membres se tendent d'impatience tandis que mes mains tremblent face aux regards convergeant vers les douze participants.

York débite quelques paroles d'un ton bourru que je n'essaye pas de comprendre, trop concentrée sur l'analyse de mon parcours ardu. Soudain le coup d'envoie est lancé, me faisant sursauter. Quelques secondes plus tard, je rampe sur la paroi avec une agilité qui m'est toujours inconnue sur la terre ferme. J'entends un cri à droite, puis à ma gauche et ai juste le temps de voir Olivia et un espagnol tombés au sol. J'ai comme l'impression que l'allemande et son compagnon ne sont pas étrangers à cela à en juger par leurs sourires. Je me force à me détacher de tout pour agripper la roche qui me meurtrie les mains. La compétition me semble soudainement bien dérisoire comparé à la sensation de liberté lorsque je me joue de la difficulté et du vent. Une sensation de bien-être qui m'enivre. Je valse avec ma corde de rappel, calme et souple. Métamorphosée en araignée.

Soudain, un violent coup me coupe le souffle et ma main dérape de sa prise, je deviens la proie du vide. Il y a cri provenant du bas, sûrement Caroline. Elle a le vertige et a horreur de me voir grimper sans assistance le long d'une paroi de plus quinze mètre de haut. Retrouvant mon équilibre le temps d'un battement de cil, je lance une insulte à l'espagnole qui ricane. Je m'élance en avant et en la doublant lui envoie un coup de pied dans la joue. A la guerre comme à la guerre ! D'une traite je double une espagnole et Ulrik. Me lançant aux trousses d'un allemand aux cheveux si blonds qu'ils en paraissent blancs. Mon souffle est rapide mais mesuré. Une avancée, une inspiration. « Calme et concentration, résonne la voix de York. » Un hurlement strident me parvient, suivie d'un autre mais je ne me retourne pas pour voir les corps tomber. Tout à coup, un morceau de roche se détache, de façon non accidentelle, et j'ai à peine le temps de me plaquer contre la paroi pour éviter qu'il ne m'éclate le crâne. La foule pousse un cri unanime : quelqu'un a eu moins de chance que moi apparemment.

Je constate qu'il ne me reste plus que quelques mètres à parcourir pour rattraper les deux allemands devant moi. Je pousse sur mes jambes et mes bras, avec aisance. Quelques secondes me suffisent pour doubler l'un des deux qui est bloqué face à une impasse sur la paroi. Je ne lui jette pas un regard et fonce en direction de son coéquipier aux cheveux blancs qui lui me fixe par-dessus son épaule. Des yeux d'un bleus translucide, ils ne me font ni chaud ni froid. Je me concentre sur mon ascension de plus en plus laborieuse au fur et à mesure que le sommet se rapproche. Les prises sont plus rares, plus fragiles, plus petites et mes petites jambes sont un désavantage sans précédent face à l'asperge allemande qui est toujours en tête. Il atteint le sommet deux secondes avant moi et se prépare à la descente avec un calme froid. Je grimpe à sa suite et m'élance quelques secondes plus tard dans le vide, aussi agile qu'une vipère. Je retrouve mon avantage, je suis bien plus légère que lui et en quelques mètres le rattrape. Ses gestes professionnels ne se laissent nullement déstabiliser par ma présence à ses côtés. J'en fais tout autant et, tout en surveillant un espagnol et Aretha distancés mais toujours là, je danse avec le vide. Je m'empare de la tête à quelques mètres de la victoire, et file droit vers le sol. Je ne suis pas qu'à cinq mètres de la terre ferme lorsque je sens un coup de pied me scier en deux. Sous le choc, mes mains se détachent de la corde et je n'ai même plus de souffle pour hurler lorsque mon cordon libéré de l'étreinte de mes doigts, me fait dévaler les derniers mètres en chute libre. Mes doigts se crispent sur la corde, me brûlant la peau. Je serre les dents. Le temps de retrouver mes moyens et l'allemand a déjà un pied sur le sol. Je l'y rejoins, trois secondes trop tard.

**« ****A la seconde place le numéro 6 ! »**

Tout en reprenant mon souffle, je lance un regard mauvais à l'allemand qui me toise avec suffisance. Un ricanement moqueur lui échappe alors que je l'ignore royalement pour croiser le regard de mes amis applaudissant à tout rompre. Je me rends compte aussi de la pâleur de Caro et du soulagement de Matt. Dan est comme un chien fou et Mi calme et souriante. Lexie hurle quelques choses que je n'entends pas tandis que Jon et Malicia lèvent les pouces en signe de victoire. Je leurs souris, satisfaite de moi. Je lève les yeux vers l'imposante paroi et me rend compte que sur les douze participants, seulement sept sont encore en lice. Et seulement Ulrik pour Poudlard. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les participants ont rejoint la terre ferme, transpirants et essoufflés. Valérian Potter apporte les médailles où la gravure s'anime joyeusement.

**« En première place, Süskind Wallas pour l'école Partlon !** annonce notre directeur en saluant le vainqueur applaudi par ses camarades. **Mes félicitations, jeune homme ! »**

Un simple signe de tête sec lui répond.

**« Pour la seconde place, Carbury Eglantina pour l'école Poudlard !** fait orgueilleusement Valérian en passant la médaille d'argent à mon cou,** Toutes mes félicitations ! »**

Alors que je me tourne pour saluer les spectateurs, le badge jaune rougit brusquement et le **« Go Pouldard »** se change en un **« Hervé Fort sur le terrain joue comme un Dieu, Charles Dinozzo n'est qu'un pauvre gueux ! »** J'offre un sourire rayonnant à la foule qui éclate de rire.

* * *

><p><em>ça mérite une review hein ;p ? Dîtes nous tout ce qui vous passe par la tête même un simple "j'aime" ça nous fait plaisir :D<em>


	20. Chapter 20

_Coucou à vous !_

_On remercie bien fort nos quatre reviewsers du chapitre précédent T.T Merci beaucoup de votre soutien !_

_On espère que ceux qui nous on mis en Alert aiment autant et qu'ils le magnifesteront :D_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20 : <strong>

Ayant chargé Rogie d'essayer d'approcher –subtilement bien sûr- Amina et de lui faire la conversation avec des phrases bateaux –« Wow, ça fait longtemps, alors la vie, les amis, les amours ? Non, en fait, passons à la dernière étape : alors, les amours ? »-, Jess étant allée chercher des cocktails pour nous tous et Nunie détestant le sport donc en mode absente, je me retrouve en compagnie de Jonathan et de Malicia. Celle-ci, ô étonnement suprême, est venue à ma rencontre toute seule ! D'habitude, c'était toujours l'inverse… mais, bizarrement, le fait que j'ai failli mourir attire bien des condescendances. Elle s'est glissée près de moi –j'en ai sursauté, tellement elle avait été discrète, j'ai failli pousser un « Au Secouuuuuuuuur ! » et la seule chose qu'elle m'a dite depuis c'est :

**-ça va ?**

Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre c'est mieux que rien ! En plus, sa compagnie est apaisante et ses sourires valent bien des paroles. Quant à Jonathan, c'est un peu pareil. Je ne lui ai quasi jamais parlé de ma vie, à part quelques fois où il m'a enlevé des points parce que je stylisais l'uniforme et que je dépassais le couvre-feu, pourtant il est venu me voir pour me demander des nouvelles de ma santé. Il s'est même excusé de ne pas m'avoir rendue visite à l'infirmerie, parce qu'il était trop occupé. J'en suis restée estomaquée, comme une conne… Il existe vraiment des gens, gentils gratuitement !

On est en pleine foule. Tout le monde se colle à moi, s'empresse de me parler et, à chaque fois, ils s'arrêtent en pleine conversation, se rendant compte de la présence du préfet et de la bassiste des _Dust Fingers. _Ils m'interrogent tous du regard et je me contente de leur rendre un clin d'œil moqueur. Pour l'instant, on observe Tina qui rentre sur la scène. Elle nous fait à tous des grands gestes de la main et je suis étonnée d'avoir le droit à une bise imaginaire, compte tenu de notre dernière discussion… si on peut appeler ça une discussion, d'ailleurs.

**-Tiens, **remarquais-je alors, **Monsieur Le Grand Vigile a oublié de mettre son insigne !**

Jonathan me regarde un instant, hébété, avant de s'exclamer :

**-Quoi ? T'es pas au courant ?**

**-Hein ? **m'étonnais-je.

**-Je l'ai rendu ! **me dit-il. **Le Directeur n'a pas voulu réintégrer Tina à ses anciens postes donc, il n'était pas question que je reste au mien.**

**-Oula ! **déclarais-je, totalement perdue et assez irritée de ne pas comprendre. **Tu peux arrêter de délirer, deux secondes ? Je te suis pas, là !**

**-Personne t'a rien dit ? Tina a été suspendue de toutes ses fonctions, il n'y a que son poste de Capitaine des Pompom Girl qu'elle a gardé !**

**-Mais pourquoi ?**

**-Bah… parce qu'elle ne t'a pas dénoncé à Potter qui voulait les noms de ceux qui se droguaient dans l'établissement et, qu'à l'inverse, elle a essayé de t'aider… et puis, vu que tu as failli… enfin… tu vois, quoi, **se reprend-il au dernier moment, gêné.

**-Putain de bordel de merde ! **m'exclamais-je, indignée. **Mais j'en ai ras le cul ! Tout le monde veut me faire chier, ces derniers temps ! Ce Potter va m'entendre, j'aime autant vous le dire !**

Autour de moi, des dizaines de personnes s'inquiètent de savoir ce qui me met dans cet état, même Malicia a l'air assez nerveuse par ma colère. Le seul qui m'observe avec satisfaction c'est Jonathan. J'ai la nette impression qu'il est plus que content que ça me révolte et me jette un regard entendu. Je crois qu'il y a possibilité que je l'aime bien, ce petit ! Enfin, pas si petit, puisque même avec mes énormes talons, je lui arrive aux épaules… bon sang, quelle perche !

Des hurlements me parviennent de toute part et je me retourne juste à temps pour voir un gros rocher aplatir une des filles espagnoles… C'est gore, en fait, l'escalade !

Jess revient, une vingtaine de cocktails lévitant autour d'elle. Elle me tend avec un immense sourire le seul verre argenté et me lance un clin d'œil en me glissant qu'elle a réussi à m'y coller quelques gouttes de vodka discrètement. Je lui colle une bise sur la joue. Puis, elle en passe un à Malicia et Jonathan, avant de faire les distributions autour de nous –à une bonne partie de mon fan-club surtout. Jess revient enfin vers nous, un grand sourire éclairant son beau visage, et Malicia se tourne vers moi en me lançant un regard gêné… bah quoi ?

**-T'aimes pas ton cocktail ? **fis-je avec étonnement.

**-Non, non, **me répond-elle simplement, le rouge aux joues.

**-Lexie ! **m'appelle une voix furieuse dans mon dos.

Je me retourne et me retrouve face à face avec un Rogie qui fait sa tête des mauvais jours. Enfin… il fait toujours la tronche mais là, c'est pire !

**-Quoi, ma folle ? **dis-je avant de me corriger, ** Euh, merde, désolée, l'habitude !**

**-Je me suis tapé la honte à cause de toi, sale garce ! Tout est fichu, tout ! Déjà, elle a pas voulu me parler mais, en plus, cette pétasse de Ferrars m'a lancé qu'Amina sortait avec un de ses couillons d'Espagnols ! Si je le trouve celui-la, je fais de ces bijoux de famille une marmelade maison dont je…, **grince Rogie en fulminant.

J'essaye de me retenir d'exploser de rire mais c'est plus fort que moi et je me retrouve littéralement pliée en deux sous des vagues d'hilarité, en me tenant à Jess pour ne pas tomber, gigotant comme une folle sur mes escarpins vertigineux. Rien qu'à imaginer la scène, c'est irrésistible ! Rogie m'observe, rouge de fureur et d'indignation, en me traitant de prostituée Espagnole –je crois qu'il a une dent contre les espagnols… on se demande pourquoi !

**-Amina ? **s'étonne Jonathan.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ? **siffle Rogie en dévisageant avec mépris l'ancien préfet.

**-Il est… co-cool, l'agresse pas comme ça, Rogie ! **le défendis-je, en essayant de réprimer mes éclats de rire. **Hein, Jojo ?**

Celui-ci me regarde bizarre face au surnom puis me lance un vaste sourire. Je l'aime bien, c'est décidé ! Quelques secondes plus tard, on assiste à l'arrivée de Tina, juste après celle d'un grand blond qui ressemble un peu à Rogie… mais en différent.

**-Pompom Girl en fooooorce ! **hurlais-je, bientôt reprise par beaucoup d'autres, tandis que Potter remet sa médaille à Tina.

D'un coup de baguette aussi agile que discret, j'active les badges anti-Dinozzo et des vagues de rire se déferlent sur la foule. Je repère bientôt Charles qui est choqué et furieux, un peu plus loin, entre Matt et Dan. Il tourne son regard vers moi et, avec un grand sourire, je lui fais un grand geste de la main avant de lui tendre un doigt d'honneur qu'il voit très bien.

Je vois alors Tina qui s'approche de moi, tandis que Matt, Caroline et Amina la suivent. Je suis un peu tendue, me rappelant de la scène de l'infirmerie et elle me lance un sourire assez embarrassé. Alors qu'elle est à un mètre de moi, elle s'arrête et on se retrouve face à face, immobiles et comme en suspens. Les gens autour de nous sont surpris et interrogatifs dans leur mutisme.

**-Bravo, Cap'taine, **la félicitais-je enfin.

Elle me saute alors dans les bras et, éclatant de rire, je participe à son étreinte.

xOxOxO

**-Oooh, **_**Señorita**_**… tu es **_**caliente**_**…, **me glisse un Espagnol super –mais super, hein !- sexy !

**-Je te retourne le compliment, Beau Gosse, **répliquais-je avec un clin d'œil.

Tiens, je me suis jamais faite un vrai espagnol… Il me tient déjà par la taille. Bon, finalement, je vais pas me rendre toute suite à mon dortoir… ou alors, pas toute seule. Pouffant, Jess me signale qu'elle m'attend dans ma salle commune et elle s'en va avec Rogie. Celui-ci me prévient qu'il ne me parlera plus jamais, pour cause de trahison et de pacte avec l'ennemi. L'ennemi étant les Espagnols. Je lui réplique qu'il ne peut pas m'en vouloir parce que s'il écoutait son côté Homosexuel, il m'accompagnerait dans le lit de ce Beau Gosse Espagnol !

J'étais en train de lui déboutonner la chemise entre deux baisers, tandis qu'il essayait d'ouvrir la porte d'une salle au hasard dans le couloir où on se trouvait encore, quand une voix grinçante déclara :

**-Albano ! **_**Hijo de Puta**_** ! Ça fait qu'une semaine qu'on est plus ensemble et tu te tapes déjà une de ces **_**putas Ingles ! Bastardo ! **_

Sans me détacher d'Albano, je me retourne pour voir une magnifique Espagnole aux longs cheveux noirs et au regard furieux, accompagnée de quatre de ses copines. Un sourire narquois me vient et j'arrache les derniers boutons de la chemise de l'Espagnol d'un geste féroce qui fait frémir son ex-copine de colère, tandis que les boutons ricochent contre le sol dans un bruit cristallin qui se répercute le long du couloir désert.

**-T'as oublié que tu m'as trompée avec ce **_**maricon **_**d'Idelfonso… **_**No Creo que…, **_commence à répliquer l'autre.

**-La ferme ! **lâchais-je, agacée qu'il monopolise la parole. _**La Puta Francesa **_**t'emmerde, Chérie ! **lui lançais-je, souriant avec provocation. **Mais si tu veux ton copain, t'as qu'à venir le chercher. **

Elle fait un pas en ma direction mais une de ses amies la retient.

**-T'es dans l'équipe de Pompom Girls, **_**no**_** ? **me demande-t-elle, mauvaise. _**Estoy la capitan del mi ! **_**Et je vais t'écraser, **_**Puta sucia ! **_crache-t-elle avant de grincer à ses copines, autoritaire, _**Venir !**_

Et ses copines la suivent mais la colère monte en ébullition dans mes veines. Non mais elles se croient où, ces pétasses ? On est chez moi, ici ! C'est mon école, mon royaume ! Ici, c'est moi qui clore les conversations ! Et elle ose me menacer ? Je me détache complètement d'Albano qui tente de me retenir, en me disant en espagnol je-ne-sais-quel connerie. Claquant des talons, j'ai tôt fait d'éveiller sa méfiance et elle se retourne vers moi. Elle s'arrête, moqueuse, en me voyant l'approcher, avec une froide fureur. Je ne m'arrête que quand je suis à moins de trente centimètres d'elle. Elle semble vraiment étonnée que j'aie l'audace de la provoquer comme ça, alors qu'elle est entourée de ses copines et qu'elle me dépasse de quasiment une tête. D'ailleurs, ça m'agace qu'elle me regarde de haut…

**-Ton copain, pétasse, je m'en tape ! Des comme lui, je peux en avoir en claquant des doigts, par contre, essaye seulement d'empiéter sur mes plates bandes et je te réduis en miette. Parle-moi encore une seule fois comme ça, regarde-moi une seule fois comme ça et je ferais en sorte que tu sois enterrée en Ecosse, avant la fin de la semaine, avec tes pouffes. Mais si tu crois vraiment pouvoir battre mon équipe, alors tu peux bien te caresser dessus… on verra ça sur la piste…, **achevais-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle semble comprendre parfaitement chacun de mes mots et réprimer une violente envie de me casser la gueule. Seulement, des filles dans son genre, ça fait bientôt trois ans que je les exterminées, ici, à Poudlard, elle ne me fait pas du tout peur. Avec un dernier coup d'œil, je tourne des talons et, prenant ma démarche la plus conquérante et sensuelle, je m'en vais. En passant devant Albano qui est resté contre le mur, la chemise ouverte, je lui lance un baiser mais continue ma route… toute envie m'est radicalement passé, je désire juste plus que tout faire bouffer la poussières aux Espagnoles ! Avant de disparaitre au virage du couloir, je me retourne une dernière fois vers elles qui ne se sont pas encore tirées et me fixent avec rage et rancœur, toutes autant qu'elles sont.

**-**_**Putas **_**! **lançais-je, en prenant l'accent espagnole.

Puis avec un air digne, je m'en vais. Ici, c'est moi, la Reine, et elles vont vite le comprendre !

xOxOxO

**-Ok, les filles, c'est le grand jour. C'est aujourd'hui ou jamais qu'on va voir si tout ce qu'on a fait n'a pas été inutile ! Tous nos échauffements, nos entrainements, nos matches… c'est maintenant que ça aboutit ! Je compte sur vous toutes ! **discourt Tina.

**-Bien sûr, **_**Ca-pi-taine, **_minaude Daisy alors que d'autres acclament le discourt de Tina.

**-Oh, la ferme, Daisy ! **m'énervais-je. **Pour une fois, tu peux arrêter de faire ta peste ? Il faut qu'on les explose ces Espagnoles ! Et on les explosera ! **affirmais-je en criant presque.

Toutes les filles approuvent vigoureusement et Tina hoche de la tête, satisfaite de nous voir toutes –à part cette garce de Daisy- enthousiastes et déterminée. Même Isabella arbore un air de prédateur et elle en vient même à me lancer un regard entendu. Je sens que, non seulement qu'on peut, mais qu'on va les détruire, ces Espagnoles ! J'ai toujours adoré l'Espagne et les habitants de ce pays, mais ces garces-là, elles vont comprendre leur douleur ! Foi de Lexie Hale !

Tina me prend alors à part et me glisse :

**-Dépasse pas tes limites, Lexie, hein ? Je vois bien que tu es super motivée et c'est génial mais étant donné… tu es encore fragile et…**

**-ça va, Tinounette ! T'inquiète, je gère ! **assurais-je. **On va l'avoir cette médaille, Cap'taine !**

-**Les allemands viennent de finir leur prestation, c'est à nous, Lexie ! **m'appelle Brunie.

**-J'arrive ! **

Je colle une bise à Tina et, après un dernier sourire confiant, je m'en vais en trottinant rejoindre mon équipe. On nous appelle alors et on y pénètre en courant. J'enfile les roues et les saltos, imitée par quelques autres filles –les semis-voltigeuses. D'autres font de grands bonds et lèvent les poings au ciel, saluant la foule en délire. Tout Poudlard se fait entendre et chaque élève est debout, hurlant et scandant le nom de notre école le plus fort possible. J'entends des « Lexie ! » à foison, accompagnant mon prénom à bien des hymnes. Je remarque tout d'abord Nunzia qui a tenu quand même à voir mon show, puis Rogie qui est juste à côté et a mis une longue perruque rousse. En l'apercevant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'exploser de rire et Jess me fait signe de me calmer, juste à côté de moi sur l'estrade, sachant très bien ce qui arrive quand je suis prise d'un fou-rire. Bon, pensons à une chose désagréable… Une tenue assortissant le rose au rouge. Quelle horreur ! Ah voilà, c'est passé ! Dans la foule, je vois aussi Dan me tendre son pouce et Charles, à côté, qui me fusille du regard. Il y aussi Malicia qui nous observe et elle sourit en croisant mon regard.

**-Les Pompom Girls de Poudlard, dirigées par Eglantina Carbury, vont vous présenter leur enchaînement ! **déclare le prof de Quidditch de l'école.

La musique électro-dance qu'on a choisi par vote se met alors à retentir et, à l'instar de nos répètes, on sait ce qu'on doit faire. On se déplace toutes rapidement, aisément, sans faux pas, en ne cessant de sourire au public. Les heures à s'entrainer nous ont comme inscrit au fer rouge chaque geste qui doit être le notre et il n'y a aucune pause, aucun répit, pourtant aucune de nous n'est essoufflée. On est rapide mais comme tranquilles. Jusqu'à ce que la musique se casse et qu'elle change de tout au tout, devenant bien plus rythmée et enfiévrée. La base se forme, les semis-voltigeuses bondissent comme des chats puis c'est à mon tour… je suis propulsée vers le sommet où j'atterris sur les épaules de deux de mes coéquipières. Celles –ci unissent leurs mains et je pose mon pied droit au creux de leurs paumes nouées avant de faire un Y, à plus de quatre mètres du sol. Les applaudissements résonnent parmi les cris dés que l'on amorce la descente. De retour sur la terre ferme, on salue la foule avant de retourner, comme l'on est arrivée. En bonne route pour retrouver Tina qui n'a pas cesser de nous soutenir et de nous encourager, un peu en arrière, je croise les Espagnoles qui prennent la relève. Je fais en sorte de me mettre sur la route de leur capitaine et au passage, je lui lance un clin d'œil moqueur en lui glissant :

**-Si tu fais mieux, **_**Puta, **_**je viens à poil au p'tit dej', demain !**

**- Révise tes sortilèges d'épilation, alors ! **réplique-t-elle en me toisant avec défi.

Je la dépasse puis fonce sur Tina qui, un sourire grand jusqu'aux oreilles, s'avance vers moi.

**-Impecc ! **me fait-elle.

**-Tu me connais !**

xOxOxO

Les Allemands et les Espagnols sont partis, il y a un peu plus d'un mois maintenant et les vacances de février s'approchent par grandes enjambées. Finalement, Poudlard me semble beaucoup plus vide et plus petit sans ces étrangers qui ramenaient un peu de soleil et de culture allemande dans notre école qui ne connait que la pluie et les étendues verdoyantes. Il n'y a plus cette blondeur groupée et ces rires sans honte, ces cris sans pudeur. J'en viens même à regretter ma rivalité avec cette Espagnole… Maintenant, je dois à nouveau combattre mon ennui.

Je suis allée polémiquer dans le bureau de Potter mais il m'a direct fait dégager, disant qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire que d'écouter une élève dans mon genre lui dicter ce qu'il devait faire dans son école. Je crois que je l'ai un peu vexé… sale type ! En plus, à cause de lui, je me tape une psychologue pour Junkies, deux fois par semaine, pendant une heure. Un véritable bonheur… je ne préfère même pas y penser. Surtout que j'y suis bonne jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Je suis avec Malicia et Jess à chercher Amina dans tout Poudlard pour essayer de la pousser dans une salle où Rogie l'attend et où on compte les enfermer. On a fait style de bâillonner et d'attacher Rogie sur une chaise pour faire croire qu'il n'avait pas le choix et qu'il n'y est pour rien. C'est mon idée ! Rogie m'a traitée de tarée en puissance quand je la lui ai proposée et il m'a sorti direct « C'est Hors de question ! Tu m'entends ? Hors de Question ! ». Finalement, il est bien bâillonné et attaché ! Héhé ! Avec un peu de chance, Amina en le trouvant en détresse et si vulnérable, va être toute attendrie et va l'embrasser sans se poser plus de question… Aaaah, l'amouuur ! Bon, tous sauf moi, mais c'est chou, quand même !

C'est alors que l'on croise la bande des _Dust Fingers_ –je vois du coin de l'œil, Malicia rougir en les voyant s'approcher. J'ai le droit au regard haineux de ce bon Dinozzo, à celui simplement poli de mon ex et au sourire franc de Dan.

**-Tu devrais revoir tes fréquentations, Licia ! **grince Charles.

**-Et toi, tes principes sexuels ! **répliquais-je avec un clin d'œil moqueur.

A cette remarque, Matt lance à son copain un regard aussi cinglant qu'ambigüe et je souris encore d'avantage. Apparemment, ça risque pas de s'en aller sa petite rancœur contre Charles… bien fait !

**-Justement, Lexie, je voulais te parler, **m'avertit Dan.

**-Ah bon ? **m'étonnais-je.

**-Ouais, bah, moi, j'y vais ! **s'énerve Charles, suivi par Matt.

**-Allez-y, les filles, faut qu'on la trouve, cette Amina ! **lançais-je à Malicia et Jess. **On se retrouve près des cuisines, okay?**

**-Okay ! **me répond Jess, en souriant.

Chacun s'en va de son côté tandis que je me retourne vers Dan. Il doit vouloir avoir sa revanche pour le coup de la ballerine, au concert… Je me demande bien ce qu'il a pu imaginer !

**-Alors, Danette? **m'enquis-je, malicieuse.

**-Euh… et bien, en fait, je me demandais si… enfin, tu sais, ya une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, après les vacances ?**

**-Oulà, c'est loin, ça ! J'en sais rien ! Pourquoi ? C'est quoi mon défi ? **m'excitais-je, déjà pressée de me préparer à le relever.

Le dernier me semble si loin ! Et je m'ennuie, c'est une horreur ! Dan me regarde étrangement et j'en viens à me dire qu'il a peut-être été hyper sadique, cette fois-ci.

**-Tu veux pas que j'y aille avec Isabella, au moins ? **m'écriais-je, en m'inquiétant soudainement. **Parce que là, je survis pas ! Ou, plutôt non, **_**elle **_**survit pas ! **

**-Je l'aime bien, moi, Isa ! Je veux pas que tu la tues ! **rit-il. **Non… c'est pas ça. D'ailleurs, c'est même pas un défi… je voulais juste te proposer de venir avec moi, à Pré-au-Lard.**

Surprise, je le regarde, sans comprendre. Bon, ok, on est amis mais on se contente de se voir pendant les cours, en se croisant dans les couloirs ou, comme ça, par hasard. Mais… pourquoi pas ? Après tout, il est super sympa et je risque de bien m'amuser ! Je pense aussi que ça aurait été une bonne opportunité pour l'attirer dans mes filets et, ainsi, réussir mon défi annuel mais il n'en est plus question, étant donné que Rogie, étant amoureux d'Amina, ne peut plus se faire le prof de botanique.

**-C'est une super idée, Danette ! Je te réserve ma journée ! **lui promis-je, en riant. **Allez, va retrouver Charles avant qu'il te fasse la gueule en pensant qu'on se roule des pelles… quant à moi, j'ai des méga projets qui sont hypeeer pressés ! **

Enfin, pas vraiment pour moi, mais je pense que Rogie commence à perdre patience… le connaissant. Quel rabat-joie !

* * *

><p><em>Lexie a un vocabulaire délicat et suave dans sa bouche de jeune fille en fleur n'est-ce-t-il pas ? XD Alors vos avis et impressions ;D ?<em>


	21. Chapter 21

_HELLOOOOOO !_

_VACANCES ! :D_

_Piscine, film, Florence Foresti et badminton voilà notre première journée ensemble ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS : Merci aux reviewsers !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21<strong>

**« Elle a dit oui !** me saute dessus Dan.

**- Je te l'avais bien dit !** je lui souris.

**- T'es la meilleure !** il m'enlace brusquement, un sourire lui dévorant le visage, **t'as eu raison de dire qu'il fallait lui demander tôt avant qu'elle soit inondée de demandes !**

**- Tu me diras comme ça c'est passé d'accord ? **je fais aussi excitée qu'une puce à l'idée que Dan et Lexie puissent sortir ensemble.

**- Bien sûr Coatch**, il mime le garde à vous.

**- Lexie adore ****les caramels, la téquila,** j'énumère**, elle est allergique aux fleurs donc si t'achète quelque chose faut éviter ça ! Et surtout fait la rire !**

**- Bien chef !**

**- Dan ! **l'apostrophe une voix –Charles-. **Tu viens ?**

**- J'arrive ! **il me claque une bise sur la joue et s'en va une joie indéfinissable logée dans ses yeux chocolat. **Bonnes vacances Tina ! »**

Je lance un regard froid à Charles qui fait de même avant de tourner les talons, suivi par Malicia qui m'adresse un signe discret de la main auquel je réponds. Je me dirige vers mon compartiment, souhaitant bonnes vacances à Vanessa qui lève à peine vers moi ses grands yeux bruns fatigués. Moi-même en revanche je rayonne de santé, mes cernes ont disparus et je mange à ma guise des montages de friandises et profite de chaque copieux repas des Elfes de Maison. Je n'ai pas vu les semaines filées, malgré la destitution de mes fonctions, et ai redécouvert le plaisir de la paresse. J'ai passé des après-midis entières à papoter avec Caro et Mi, à jouer aux échecs avec Jonathan et Malicia, à pourchasser Matt et Dan qui m'ont volé mes sucreries et à entraîner les pompom-girls –qui depuis notre victoire aux jeux sont plus soudées-. Je n'ai pas cédé à Daisy et ai tout fait pour l'éviter ce qui fait qu'elle n'a pu mettre aucune de ses menaces à exécutions. Du moins pour le moment.

**« Le train entre en gare ! »**

Je me précipite à la fenêtre et aperçois mon père dans la foule. Je lui adresse de grands signes auquel il répond avec empressement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Caro a foncé rejoindre son grand frère et sa mère après nos embrassades, Amina est interpelée par une petite fille de quatre ans qui tend les mains vers elle, nichée contre le ventre d'une femme enceinte et souriante. Je me précipite à mon tour vers mon père. Non sans avoir envoyé les baisers à Lexie et agité ma main dans la direction de Jon. Papa attrape ma valise.

**« Devine qui est à la maison ?** demande-t-il, malicieux**. Et a tenu à m'accompagner avec sa voiture rouge à poids noirs ?**

**- C'est…,** j'écarquille les yeux de plaisirs.

**- Tatie Folie !** rugit une voix. **»**

La seconde suivante mon nez rencontre une chevelure bleue turquoise et mes joues sont recouvertes d'un rouge criard. Des « ma puce, ma chérie, mon ange, mon trésor, mon amour » encombrent mes oreilles et je rends son étreinte en riant à ma tante Patricia, surnommée Tatie Folie par la petite fille de trois que j'étais et qui trouvait son rire et ses cheveux complètements fous.

**« Tu es rentrée de la Martinique ?**je demande une fois que je peux respirer normalement.

**- C'est ton anniversaire ma chérie, je n'allais pas manquer les dix-huit ans de ma nièce préférée !**

**- Ton unique surtout !**

**- Tu vas voir ! J'ai organisé des vacances comme tu n'en as jamais eu !** s'excite-t-elle en battant des mains, arborant des ongles longs et d'une rose vif.

**- Je dois prendre peur ?** je chuchote à mon père.

**- Elle a rien voulu me dire, c'est pas de très bon augure,** répond-t-il.

**- Pourquoi tu klaxonnes après ma voiture, abruti**** !** gueule soudain ma tante alors qu'on arrive sur le parking.

**- T'****es garée sur la voie pétasse ! **s'énerve un homme dans sa BMW**. Magne ton cul !**

**- On parle poliment à une dame,** s'écrit Tatie Folie.

**- Ça fait dix minutes que je poirote à cause de vous ! **

**- Je vous emmerde !** réplique-t-elle alors que mon père et moi restons consternés**, **elle nous lance alors dans un grand éclat de voix, **ces anglais je vous jure ! Je comprends pourquoi je préfère ma Martinique natale !**

**- Tu es née en Angleterre, **je fais remarquer.

**- Pas dans mon cœur mon amour,** elle me fait un clin d'œil entendu. **»**

OoOo

**« Tu bois trop Patricia,** fait ma mère d'un air agacée du troisième verre de téquila de ma tante.

**- Ma chère sœur,** réplique-t-elle en un sourire, **c'est pas quand je serais morte que je pourrais profiter des petits plaisirs de la vie !**

**- Comme tu veux,** hausse des épaules maman. **C'est ta vie.**

**- Et elle est bien plus excitante que la tienne**, rétorque la tante toujours à moitié en train de rire,** si tu laissais ta fille prendre un désert au lieu de rendre les menus ? Elle a de la marge avant de craquer son pantalon !**

**- Je ne**** te demande aucun conseil sur l'éducation d'Eglantina, **fait froidement ma mère alors que je me tasse sur mon fauteuil, le ventre gargouillant. **Merci !**

**- Allez ma chérie, choisi, **l'ignore tatie Folie en me souriant**. Faut pas prendre exemple sur elle sinon tu finiras coincée du cul et vieille à trente ans !**

**- Patricia ! **s'écrit ma mère avec hargne.

**- Tiramisu ! **je commande au serveur avant de me glisser sur la terrasse, mon désert à la main. **»**

Je porte la première cuillère à ma bouche et une explosion de saveur me fait monter au ciel. Je ferme les yeux pour savourer le mélange délicieux du mascarpone et des fruits. La crème et la liqueur me font frissonner de haut en bas tandis que je souffle de béatement. Par Merlin ce que c'est bon… Pas besoin d'aller en Italie pour goûter à un véritable bijou de pâtisserie. Le _Bella Note_ qui gère aussi le golf en contrebas et qui arbore une terrasse offrant une superbe vue sur le parcours de golf, fait les meilleurs Tiramisu de toute l'Angleterre ! Je dévore consciencieusement le gâteau, savourant chaque cuillère et raclant le fond de l'assiette avec un soupir d'abandon.

**« Encore en train de t'empiffrer ?** rit une voix qui me fait me retourner brusquement.

**- Tu me connais ! **je rétorque à mon meilleur ami avant d'arquer un sourcil**, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Si tu viens pour le resto, prend le Tiramisu ! C'est un pur régale, ça fait vibrer ton palais en un…**

**- Tinaaaaa ! Te voilàààà ! **bondit Caro.** Elle est là Mi ! »**

Je reste un instant comme deux ronds de flan. Arrive vers moi Amina tout souriante et amusée de ma tête, suivie par un Dan et une Malicia, un Charles qui semble faire la gueule. Et j'aperçois soudain Jonathan qui semble se demander où est-ce qu'il a atterri, à ses côtés, Lexie derrière ses lunettes Chanel toise d'un œil critique les tenues des riches douanières qui sirote un martini vodka. Et suit la silhouette reconnaissable d'Archi. Face à cette arrivée remarquée et remarquable je manque de m'étouffer avec ma bouchée de Tiramisu. Matt me tapote gentiment le dos tandis que je tousse à m'en déchirer les poumons.

**« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ?** je demande la voix éteinte.

**- Ta tante nous a invité à venir jouer au golf !** répond Caro avant de lancer un regard dans la direction de Charles et Lex, **si j'avais su…**

**- Et moi donc !** rétorque Lexie en faisant la moue avant de claquer deux bises sur les joues. **On y va ?**

**- Allez-y !** s'exclame ma tante à l'autre bout de la pièce –faisant se retourner les clients et pincer les lèvres de ma mère-. **On vous rejoint toute à l'heure !**

Nous sortons du restaurant non sans que je soit passé prendre quelques douceurs au bar. Du coin de l'œil j'observe le groupe explosif que nous formons, ma tante n'a pas tout sa tête c'est sûr…

**« C'est quoi tout ça ?** demande Jon en voyant mon air satisfait et le sachet.

**- Des provisions ! »**

Parce que le Golf, c'est plombant !

OoOo

Qu'est ce que je suis venue faire dans cette galère, par Merlin ? Je grogne et marmonne des injures dans ma barbe qui font froncer les sourcils d'Archi droit et arborant une tenue de golf qui lui sied impeccablement. Je déteste le golf. Tout d'abord c'est quoi ce grand truc en métal pas commode à tenir ? Et ils ne pourraient pas faire une balle plus grosse ? J'aperçois de loin Caro et Lexie qui ont eu la bonne idée de s'entendre pour me laisser galérer avec le club et aller faire bronzette sur la pelouse ce qui fait rager Monsieur Parx, le gérant, qui n'ose pas les engueuler car maman est une de leurs meilleures clientes. Plus loin Matt et Dan me font de grands sourires moqueurs parce que j'ai aucune coordination dans mes mouvements, ils sirotent leurs bières en compagnie de Charles qui drague la serveuse. Je leurs lance des regards suppliant qui les font rire. Vive l'amitié ! Je peux même pas compter sur Jon et Malicia qui font bande à part puisque dans la même équipe. Bizarrement ils ont décliné l'offre de se mettre dans la même équipe que moi… Je les comprends en même temps … sans moi ils ont toutes leurs chances de gagner ! Ça doit bien faire cinq fois que je rate mon coup, cette fichu balle n'ayant pas voulu aller plus loin qu'un mètre. Néanmoins Archi reste d'une patience infinie, m'encourage en m'inondant de compliments sur ma grâce –ou graisse ?- et mon maintien de reine – mon allure d'autruche il veut plutôt dire non ?-. Licia ne semble pas trop y prêter attention mais ça a l'air d'agacer profondément Jon. Moi-même je trouve ça lourd et horriblement gênant. La couleur de mes joues doit être proche de celle d'un coquelicot. Et plus il me compliment sur mes longs doigts ou mon sourire, plus je rougis, plus je suis gênée et plus je loupe cette putain de balle.

J'en ai marre !

**« Vous ne tenez pas le manche correctement Eglantina,** me corrige-t-il avec douceur.

**- ça doit être ça !** je fais de mauvaise foi –c'est plutôt mon incapacité à me mouvoir correctement oui ! -.

**- Tenez, **fait**-**il en passant son bras sur le mien ce qui me fait bondir, **je vous montre.**

**- C'est bon !** le coupe Jon la mâchoire serrée, **c'est à nous de jouer.**

**- Il lui reste encore un cou****p !** défend Archi.

**- Je crois pas que ça serve à grand-chose, **j'appui Jon que je reçois comme un sauveur.

**- A mon tour ! **s'enflamme Malicia après m'avoir tapoté l'épaule.** » **

Elle se poste à ma place et nous fait la démonstration d'une coordination parfaite des membres et d'un impeccable mouvement circulaire du bassin. Ya des gens doués. Je soupire et Jon retient un sourire. Je lui donne un coup dans les côtes pour faire taire son rire. Archi regarde avec attention la classe de Malicia qui se fait applaudir par ses amis nonchalamment étendus dans les chaises longues de la terrasse, un cocktail à la main. Mais… Attendez deux secondes… La blonde et la rousse là… C'est quand même pas… Non ! Je rêve là ! Caroline et Lexie sont en train de se bidonner l'une contre l'autre de MA prestation ! Ah ben quand ça les arrange ces deux là –notamment pour se foutre de ma gueule !- elles deviennent les meilleures amies du monde ! Je peste quelques mots bien sentis. Par Merlin ! J'en ai marre !

**« Tina c'est quoi ****ces cloques ?** demande Jon en désignant mes mains crispées de honte sur le manche de mon club.

**- Par Merlin,** je m'écris en portant mon pouce à la hauteur de mon œil, **des ampoules !**

**- Je vous l'avais bien dit ma chère qu'il ne pas tenir trop fort le manche mais juste le poser contre sa paume, **fait Arti en attrapant ma main avec douceur,** Tout est dans le mouvement pas dans la poigne. Ma pauvre… Voulez-vous que l'on rentre soigner cela ?**

**- Je pense qu'elle va survire, **grince Jon.

**- Rentrons !** je m'exclame avec une joie non-dissimulée. **J'ai faim en plus !**

**- Et tes pâtisseries ?**

**- Ben euh…,** mon ventre émet un gargouillement tandis que je rougis en souriant avec gène.

**- Tu veux pas essayer le dernier Tina ? **me demande gentiment Malicia,** il très facile. **

**- Euuuh,** je jette un coup d'œil au club et la balle –vade retro satanas !-.

**- Un dernier ! Un dernier ! Un dernier ! **scandent Matt et Dan pliés en deux. **Tiiina ! Tiiina ! Tiiina !** **»**

Je les hais.

**« Tenez, votre club Eglantina,** souffle en souriant Archibald.

**- Merci Archi,** je grince en l'empoignant comme une poile à frire. **Rien qu'un dernier ! »**

La seconde suivante, la balle décrit une trajectoire pas du tout calculé. Je pousse un gémissement d'horreur alors qu'un éclat de rire secoue les gens derrière moi. Archi pose sa main sur mon épaule. _Plouf._

**« Je crains très chère qu'il ne soit tombé dans l'eau.**

**- Faut y aller,** je murmure.

**- Hélas. ****Je vous propose mon aide… ?**

**- Laisse tomber,** je grogne alors que Jon et Malicia refrènent leurs fou-rires. **»**

De colère je balance le club dans l'herbe. Mais ce con revient ! Pour me sauter à la gorge –papaaaaaaaaaa !- et se percuter contre ma figure. Je pousse un hurlement strident alors que mon nez éclate pour déverser un flot de sang sur ma bouche. Trente-six chandelles apparaissent devant mes yeux alors que mes jambes se dérobent sous moi.

OoOo

**« Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, on ne voit plus rien !** me rassure tatie Folie.

**- Heureusement,** je marmonne en fixant tout de même mon reflet dans le miroir. **»**

Mon nez a effectivement retrouvé sa taille normale, grâce aux petits soins de ma tante et à l'énorme bandage qui a recouvert mon nez pendant quatre jours. Ça m'a donné une excuse pour relire _Emma_ de Jane Austen tout en mâchonnant des caramels achetés par tatie pour me consoler de ma convalescence.

**« C'est tout de même très étrange de se blesser avec un club… J'avais encore jamais vu ça ! **répète-elle pour la centième fois en cinq jours. **»**

Je l'ignore pour pincer les lèvres face à mon reflet. Ce décolté est outrageusement provoquant ! Je rougis, ce qui ne fait de différence car ma robe ressemble beaucoup à une tomate. Mais attention, une tomate très élaborée ! Avec des vagues de partout, des nœuds et de la soie. Une tomate achetée chez _Orient Flowers _! Et qui me plait pas du tout d'ailleurs… je suis bien trop voyante… Espérons que Lexie ait acheté une robe encore plus flash ! Elle devrait d'ailleurs pas tarder à arriver, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas oublié que ce soir ma tante a organisé ma « fête » d'anniversaire conjugué à –ô joie ô bonheur- un ralley. –Comprendre par là quinze mille invités dont je ne connais pas mes trois quart ! Et la plupart étant venue pour rencontrer leurs futurs époux-. Mais ça lui fait tellement plaisir de s'occuper de moi que je n'ai pas le cœur à montrer mon manque d'entrain. Tatie Folie est vêtue d'une robe grise qui aurait pu être discrète si la forme tenait un peu moins de celles des robes robotiques de la vieille idole de la pop _Lady Gaga_.

**« Ma fée tu es prêtes ?** **Tes amis sont arrivés, **fait mon père en passant sa tête dans ma chambre.

**- J'arrive ! **je rentre dans mes escarpins rouges qui manquent de me donner le vertige –je vais me tordre la cheville avant longtemps-. **»**

Je descends les escaliers avec appréhension, m'accrochant à ma tante qui agite sa main en direction de Lexie. Quand est-ce qu'elles ont sympathisé ? Bah de toute façon depuis le fou-rire conjoint de Lex' et Caro je n'essaye plus de comprendre les sentiments des gens. D'ailleurs une question m'intrigue, comment ma tante a-t-elle su qui était mes amis ? Je lui pose la question alors que je compte les marches qui me séparent de ma délivrance.

**« J'****ai trifouillé dans tes lettres pour ton père et noté toutes les personnes que tu semblais apprécier,** fait-elle.** Ingénieux n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Et la violation de l'intimité ?** je la taquine.

**- Ya belle lurette que je ne respecte plus ce genre de règle ma chérie ! La vie en est bien plus amusante !**

**- Tu es très belle ma fée, **me complimente mon père en m'embrassant la joue avant de me glisser à l'oreille**, une vraie princesse !**

**- Sans prince, **je fais avec humour.

**- C'est beau l'indépendance des femmes tu ne trouves pas ? **sourit-il.** Et puis peut-être que Cendrillon va rencontrer son prince à la fête ce soir…**

**- Cette pleureuse ? **je ris,** non elle le mérite pas ! »**

J'entre dans la grande salle de notre maison, aménagée pour l'occasion en une pièce de réception de bon goût –maman a du y mettre son grain de sel-. Ma mère en parfaite hôtesse, passe d'invité en invité avec élégance et beauté. Elle ne me lance aucun regard, comme si je n'étais plus digne de son attention depuis ma chute du haut de hiérarchie à Poudlard. Je me mords ma lèvre et goûte à la saveur cerise de mon rouge à lèvre. Je sens les regards sur moi et rougis violemment. Mal à l'aise et avec les chevilles tremblantes et bancales, je n'ose pas faire un pas sans aide. Heureusement, Matt apparaît enfin tout sourire, accompagné de sa sœur Mary qui arbore une moue ennuyée. Il m'intime à regarder sur la gauche et je manque de m'étouffer. Isabella ! Qu'est ce qu'elle fout là ?

**« Patricia m'a invité ! Plus de fous plus on rit n'est-ce pas ?** fait suavement la blonde.

**- Isa, quelle agréable surprise,** fait mielleusement Lexie qui arrive, semblant très énervée.

**- Ça ne gène pas n'est-ce pas ?** demande Isabella faussement gênée.

**- Pas du tout voyons**, je grince.

**- Tant mieux alors !** rit-elle. **»**

Lexie a des yeux qui lancent des éclairs, elle me complimente rapidement sur ma tenue et se dirige d'un pas rageur vers bar. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Je m'apprête à la rejoindre lorsque qu'un bras m'attrape en m'entraîne loin de Matt. Il me lance un sourire encourageant avant de partir en direction de Dan et Charles. Plus loin, Caro semble traîner Jonathan sur la piste de danse tandis qu'Amina s'étouffe de rire avec sa flûte de champagne. Je lève les yeux et constate que c'est Archi qui me traîne vers les invités et nous présente, un bras autour de ma taille. Je tente de me dégager mais il fait semblant de ne pas se rendre compte de mes efforts pour retirer sa main de ma hanche. Chaussée de ces trop hautes chaussures, je suis dans l'incapacité la plus totale de fuir. Je suis extrêmement mal à l'aise et ne supporte pas les regards condescendants et complices des invités.

**« Allons danser !** je propose sans équivoque.

**- Très bien ma chère, **me répond Archi en souriant**, veuillez nous excuser Adélaïde.**

**- Ça suffit,** je siffle alors qu'il m'entraîne dans la danse avec aisance.

**- De quoi donc ?** fait-il, vraisemblablement étonné.

**- Mais de…** **de ça enfin !** je marmonne, **je suis désolée Archi mais quoi qu'est pu sous-entendre ma mère je ne serais pas ton épouse. Je… Je veux me marier par amour et… je ne t'aime pas. Pas comme il le faudrait pour que j'accepte un jour les projets de nos parents.**

**- Vraiment ? **s'exclame-t-il toujours en souriant.

**- Je suis vraiment désolée de détruire tous tes…**

**- Ne le sois surtout pas !** soupire-t-il avec soulagement, **je partage tout à fait ton point de vue ! **

**- Comme ça ?** je fais ahurie.

**- Mes parents m'ont ordonné de te faire la cour sinon ils me coupaient les vivres,** explique Archi**, je l'ai fait mais dans l'espoir que tu me repousses et me rendes libre !**

**- Vraiment, **un sourire se dessine sur ma bouche**. Alors tout ça c'était pour de faux ?**

**- Absolument tout, de la vraie comédie !** assure-t-il, **je suis déjà amoureux de quelqu'un ! »**

Libérée, j'éclate de rire et de soulagement et l'abandonne sur la piste sans plus de discours. Ma mère me fusille du regard et Archi lance un regard amoureux à un garçon blond qui lui sourit. Maman a les lèvres pincées mais, comme toute la salle, elle vient de comprendre que les projets de grand mariage, de belle maison avec voitures modernes et trois enfants blonds et studieux, se sont envolés. Qu'elle ne m'imposera pas sa volonté. Que même si je la supplie du regard de m'accorder sa tendresse, je ne plierais pas pour sacrifier ma vie. Je suis libre ! Libre ! Forte de cette indépendance je me dis qu'il faut fêter ça ! Un canapé au saumon me parait être tout indiqué !

**« Encore en train de manger ?** m'apostrophe Malicia très mignonne dans sa robe.

**- Tu devrais goûter ! Le traiteur fait des miracles avec des petits riens,** je lui réponds la bouche pleine.

**- Ah bon ?** elle mord avant de s'illuminer par le goût savoureux des canapés.** Effectivement ! **

**- Licia,** je demande soudain**, tu sais quand tu nous as dit que tu aimais une fille et que c'était sans espoir… ?**

**- Oui**, murmure-t-il légèrement renfrognée.

**- Ce serait pas de Lexie qu'il s'agit ?**

**- Qu… Quoi ?** elle écarquille les yeux avant d'éclater de rire**, non ! Pas du tout ! **

**- Ah bon, je croyais,** je rougis avant de glisser mes yeux dans la foule de gens**, tu sais pas où elle est notre rousse internationale ?**

**- Aucune idée ! »**

Ça, c'est bizarre.

* * *

><p><em>*en plein dans un choix crutial pour notre scéance film de ce soir* bisouuuus et reviews ? :)<em>


	22. Chapter 22

_Coucouuuuuu ! :D_

_Merci pour les reviews ^^ Bon on va manger donc pas le temps de faire dans le détail : _

_Bonne lecture_

_PS : pour voir les robes des filles à cette fête allez sur le blog ;p_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22 : Happy Birthday<br>**

Je m'avance vers le groupe que je reconnais de loin. Tina, entourée de tous ses amis Caroline, Amina, Jonathan, Matt, Dan et Malicia. Et bon, Charles, qu'on va mettre à part. J'en connais qui vont être très heureux de me voir débouler mais c'est pas comme si je m'incrustais –pas que ça m'aurait gênée-, j'ai reçu hier une invitation. C'est vraiment étrange qu'elle ne m'ait pas prévenue avant les vacances… m'enfin ! Let's Go !

Alors, comme ça, Tina est une abonnée du Golf ? Si j'avais imaginé ça ! J'ai toujours détesté ce sport, c'est emmerdant et les trous sont trop petits ! En plus, les fringues de ce sport sont si ringards…

Quand j'arrive à leur hauteur, tout le monde est trop occupé à s'arracher un peu de discussion avec Tina pour remarquer mon arrivée. A part Jonathan qui a l'air assez mal à l'aise. Il vient directement à ma rencontre et me salue :

**-Tiens, Lexie ! Je savais pas que tu avais été invitée !**

**-Moi non plus ! **répondis-je, en souriant.

**-A vrai dire, j'ai été étonné moi aussi de l'être… tu sais jouer au golf ? ** me lance-t-il, alors que j'observe d'un air critique les fringues de vieilles femmes écrasées sous des tonnes de diamants.

**-Euuh… et toi ? **

**-Si j'avais su…, **entendis-je, dans mon dos.

Je me retourne pour croiser le regard cinglant de Caroline. Relevant mes lunettes de soleil _Chanel _pour les poser dans mes cheveux, je m'approche du petit groupe, poussant avec provocation Charles qui me lance un regard noir.

**-Et moi donc ! **répliquais-je, avant de faire la bise à Tina. **Bon on y va ? **

**-Allez-y, on vous rejoint tout à l'heure ! **nous crie une espèce de tarée aux cheveux turquoise.

**-Euh… c'est à nous qu'elle cause ? **demandais-je à Tina, étonnée.

**-C'est ma tante !**

**-Ah !**

**xOxOxO**

Arrivés sur le terrain de Golf –enfin, pour ceux qui ne se sont pas arrêté à la terrasse, sans toucher à la pelouse…-, je m'allonge sur l'herbe superbement entretenue comme si j'étais à la plage. Je remonte mon tee-shirt et le noue juste en-dessous de mon soutien-gorge, et je remets mes lunettes de soleil Séance Bronzette !

**-La Star refait son teint ? **ironise une voix alors que j'avais déjà fermé les yeux de bonheur.

**-ça te défrise ? **répliquais-je à Ferrars avant qu'elle s'assoit à mes côtés.

**-Moi aussi, le golf ça me gonfle…, **dit-elle.

Et je la vois s'allonger. Elle a toute la pelouse mais elle vient à moins d'un mètre de moi ?

**-Hé ! Mais vous faites quoi ? **s'agace Tina.

**-On se dore la pilule ! **déclare-t-on d'une même voix.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, j'éclate de rire. La situation est si bizarre que je la trouve hilarante ! Et à chaque fois que je croise le regard interrogateur de Caroline, mon fou-rire s'accentue encore d'avantage… Et ça ne va qu'en s'empirant quand Tina se met à louper chacun de ses tirs ! Non mais franchement, elle le fait exprès ? Elle veut que je m'étouffe, que je me marre tant que j'arrive plus à respirer ! Comme si je m'attendais de ça, venant d'elle ! Je rigole tellement que je ne peux pas rester allongée et que je suis écroulée sur Caroline qui est éclatée de rire, elle aussi. Oui, c'est sûr… ça peut être qu'un plan foireux tout ça ! En même temps, si je ne m'arrangeais pas pour que tout le monde veuille ma mort, j'en serais pas là…

J'arrive enfin à calmer mon fou-rire et Caroline aussi, apparemment, mais dés que je croise son regard et que je remarque qu'elle se retient de rire, c'est foutu. J'explose encore plus de rire et je lui tombe carrément dessus ! Et Tina qui manque d'assommer son fiancé –si j'ai bien tout compris…- avec son club…

Quelques minutes plus tard, on a cessé –plus ou moins- de rire et je suis complètement retournée, observant la technique de drague qu'opère Charles avec les serveuses de la terrasse. L'une d'elle est même penchée vers lui, un sourire niais aux lèvres et le rouge aux joues.

**-Tiens, le Don Juan est en chasse, **remarque Caroline en suivant mon regard.

**-Et ça me fait chier ! Il va encore promettre la lune à une fille, juste pour pouvoir l'avoir dans son lit, cette nuit, et repartir dés le lendemain ! **m'énervais-je, des éclairs à la place des yeux, derrière mes lunettes.

**-Ouais, c'est un salopard ! **approuve-t-elle. **C'est pas pour rien que Matt lui a cassé la gueule !**

**-Ah, ah ! En plus, c'était grâce à moi ! **

**-Naaaan ?**

**-Siiii ! **

**-Mais comment t'as fait ?**

**-Secret Professionnel !**

**-Vite, appelez quelqu'un ! Tina s'est assommée avec son club de Golf ! **cri le fiancé de celle-ci qui pend dans ses bras, le nez dégoulinant de sang.

Wow ! Ça, c'est fortiche !

xOxOxO

**-Non, Papa, j'ai vraiment pas besoin de Will ! **assurais-je pour la trentième fois.

**-Mais imagine qu'on t'agresse ? Tu es minuscule et si fragile…, **insiste mon père à la vitre teintée et baissée de sa _Maserati. _

**-Je suis pas fragile ! **m'agaçais-je. **Et ok, j'suis petite, mais je me soigne je mets des é-nor-mes talons ! **

**-C'est toi le chef de famille, n'écoute pas ses impertinences, **lui souffle mère-grand à l'oreille, elle aussi assise sur la banquette arrière.

**-Je suis pas sourde, mémé ! **raillais-je en la fusillant du regard.

On va voir qui, de moi ou elle, a le plus d'emprise sur Papa ! Prenant mon air le plus adorable, je me penche à la vitre et colle une bise sur la joue de mon père, avant de lui murmurer :

**-Fais-moi confiance… en plus, Will a certainement bien d'autres choses à faire, un dimanche… allez, dis-moi oui…**

**-Très bien, ma chérie !**

**-Victor ! **rugit mère-grand à qui je tire la langue sitôt que mon père se tourne vers elle.

**-Je sais mais elle a seize ans… démarrez, Will !**

Me mordillant la lèvre inférieure de contentement, je fais un geste de la main en direction de la magnifique voiture noire qui démarre et dans laquelle j'imagine très bien mère-grand faire la morale à son pauvre fils. Ah, je t'aime, Papa !

Je pivote sur moi-même en direction de la splendide maison. Enfin, plutôt un manoir… Alors, comme ça, c'est là qu'habite, Tina ? Pas mal ! Je me mets à avancer dans ma robe bustier argentée et pailletée, décorée de rose en tissu et stylisée sur le bord inférieur. Plusieurs voitures de luxe sont garées dans la cour et la fête semble se dérouler aussi bien dans le parc qu'à l'intérieur mais je décide de monter les grandes marches et de pénétrer dans la maison. Tout y est somptueux et classe, et tout le monde est vêtu avec richesse. Je suis jamais allée dans ce genre de fête, mon père étant trop « nouveau riche » et « parvenu » pour y être convié… mouahahaha ! Miss Hale va prendre sa revanche auprès de ces espèces de snobinards ringards qui sont aussi coincés que s'ils s'étaient fourrés leur spectre de noblesse dans leur cul.

Après mon petit tour d'horizon, j'en suis à constater que la moitié des paires d'escarpins valent plus, à elles toute seules, que ma robe qui est pourtant tout droit sortie d'une haute collection. Ça me fait grincer des dents… la mode, c'est mon domaine ! Une main se pose sur moi et je me retourne pour me retrouver face à face avec Dan et Matt. Le premier m'offre un grand sourire et me demande :

**-T'es perdue ? **

**-Oui, je n'attendais que toi, ô Super Danette, pour venir à mon secours ! **ironisais-je, en souriant avant de leur faire la bise à tous les deux.

Je regarde autour de nous et aperçois Jon qui me fait un geste de la main, Amina, Caroline et Charles. Mais je ne trouve pas Tina.

**-Où est la reine de la soirée ? **demandais-je aux deux rockeurs.

**-Elle se prépare, ** m'informe Matt.

**-Oh, elle se fait désirer ! **affirmais-je avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

J'allais leur demander pour quand était prévu leur prochain concert quand un homme attira mon regard et me bloqua les paroles dans la gorge. La bouche ouverte, je le suis des yeux en me décalant de Matt et Dan pour mieux le voir… ça ne peut pas être lui ?

**-Quoi ? **s'enquit Dan.

**-Je reviens, **fis-je en partant déjà.

Mais que fait-il là ? C'est pas possible… Il a pris de la largeur aux niveaux de ses épaules, il me donne l'impression d'être plus grand et ses traits sont plus matures mais je suis certaine de ne pas me tromper ! Non, je suis sûre que c'est lui ! William McCover ! Toujours aussi charmeur, toujours ce même air égocentrique… oui, ça c'est bien lui ! Le revoir me fait vraiment bizarre… je sais pas trop ce que ça me fait mais c'est comme si ma confiance totale en moi s'ébréchait et que je redevenais un peu cette fille qui ne connaissait encore, en le sexe, que la théorie. Et puis, le voir après tous les mecs que j'ai connus, alors qu'il a été le premier… Wow ! J'y aurais été préparée, je ne dis pas… mais là, comme ça, vlan ! C'est carrément déstabilisant ! Je pourrais très bien essayer de l'éviter, l'ignorer ou même le mépriser, après tout, dés le lendemain, quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais seule dans mon lit et j'avais froid. Ce petit enfoiré s'était tranquillement rhabillé et barré avec son père, vieil ami du mien, après avoir serré la main à ce dernier sans, bien sûr, qu'il se doute un seul instant qu'il avait dépucelé sa fille, pendant la nuit de Noël. Enfin, je ne suis pas une victime non plus, je n'avais aucun sentiment pour lui, d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais cru en l'amour, c'est pas nouveau, mais… il me plaisait et, bon, une première fois, pour n'importe quelle fille, ce n'est pas un souvenir qu'on peut balancer à la poubelle. Ça se respecte, merde ! Il aurait au moins pu attendre que je me réveille et me dire quelque chose… rien qu'un au revoir ! Au lieu de disparaitre comme si je n'avais été qu'un passe-temps ! Quel petit con ! Enfin, bon… plus d'un an est passé, c'est de l'histoire ancienne… mais j'ai quand même envie d'aller lui dire deux mots…

**-Hey ! Ça fait un bail, Willy ! **fis-je, dans son dos, alors qu'il se servait un verre punch.

Il se retourne et reste un moment bouche-bée en me reconnaissant. Je lui offre un grand sourire hypocrite et je le vois regarder autour de lui avec précipitation. J'arque un sourcil, déstabilisée… à quoi il joue ?

**-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **me marmonne-t-il, en bougeant à peine les lèvres et en ne me regardant pas.

**-C'est exactement ce que je me suis demandée en te voyant ici mais ça fait aucun doute qu'on a été invités tous les deux, non ? **répliquais-je, en essayant de ne pas montrer que je suis perdue par sa réaction.

**-Va-t-en, ok ? On a rien à se dire… d'ailleurs, on se connait pas ! **lâche-t-il avant de faire volte-face et de partir, le pas pressée.

Choquée. Je suis littéralement choquée. Non mais j'y crois pas ! J'y crois pas ! Ok, je m'étais attendue à ce qu'il soit gêné, embarrassé ou irrité de me revoir mais… au point, de me fuir ? Mais ça va pas se passer comme ça ! Oh non, il peut toujours crever, cet espèce de… de…

Furieuse, je m'apprête à lui emboiter le pas mais, en face de moi, Tina et sa tante descendent les escaliers. Sa tante avec qui j'ai sympathisé après le golf me fait un geste de la main auquel je réponds, bien que l'humeur massacrante. Je m'avance en sa direction pour venir la saluer quand je me rends compte enfin de la présence d'Isabella. Elle fait partie des invités ? Cette question m'effleure mais ne perdure pas tant je suis préoccupée par Will.

**-Isa, quelle agréable surprise, **me forçais-je à minauder alors que le sang me bat aux tympans.

**-Ça ne gène pas, n'est-ce pas ?** demande Isabella, avec un embarras surfait, pour je-ne-sais-quelle raison.

**-Pas du tout, voyons**, répond sèchement Tina

**-Tant mieux, alors !**

-**Splendide, ta robe, **complimentais-je Tina. **Et joyeux anniversaire !**

Elle me sourit avant que d'autres invités ne lui sautent dessus pour le lui souhaiter à leur tour. Claquant avec énervement des talons, je me tourne et me dirige vers le bar où je venais de quitter Will. J'attrape un verre d'alcool au hasard et le vide d'un trait… tiens, Whisky. J'allais en prendre un autre quand je repère une nouvelle fois la tête blonde de Will il n'y échappera pas aussi facilement ! Me forçant à sourire mais certaine que la fureur dans mon regard me trahit, je m'approche vers lui le plus sensuellement possible. Il est avec ses amis. J'allais l'atteindre quand un bras s'accroche au mien. Je me retourne, les nerfs à fleur de peau, prête à envoyer balader la personne qui m'a freiné dans mon avancé quand je me retrouve face à face avec Caroline, Jonathan juste à côté d'elle.

**-ça va pas ? **s'étonne-t-elle, goguenard. **On dirait que t'as le feu au cul ! **

**-J'ai juste un tout p'tit truc à régler avec un mec, c'est rien ! **assurais-je, trépignant d'impatience.

**-Un mec avec qui t'a couché, je paris ! **déclare Caroline avant d'éclater de rire.

**-Ouais…, **marmonnais-je.

**-Et c'est quoi le problème ? Il t'a fait quoi ? **s'enquit Jonathan en fronçant les sourcils.

**-Pas grand-chose… en fait, si, ce connard m'évite ! Mais ça va pas se passer comme ça ! **m'enflammais-je.

Associant l'acte à la parole, je me retourne et recherche Will du regard. Où est-il passé ? Ah, trouvé ! M'accaparant la démarche du prédateur, je m'approche de celui-ci avec un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres et bientôt j'arrive à son hauteur. Il est entouré de trois mecs à l'air guindé, serrés dans leur smoking comme un surimi dans son emballage, et de deux espèces de Marie Antoinette des temps modernes… elles croient que la mode est à celle qui a le plus moche chignon, ou leur espèce de guimauve fondue qu'elles se baladent sur la tête est juste un accident de parcours ?

**-Coucou, tout le monde ! **roucoulais-je en venant squatter entre deux des Surimis, **Oh… mais… Willy ? Quelle bonne surprise ! **m'exclamais-je en faisant mine d'exploser de joie et de surprise. **Tu n'aurais pas un peu grossi, par hasard ? **

Je prends un petit air sévère et me penche vers lui pour lui pincer, en passant sous sa veste. Un rire retentit à mes côtés et je remarque alors que Caroline et Jonathan m'ont suivi, et que celle-ci secoue la tête, amusée. Ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas de Will qui repousse ma main, indigné, en me lançant un regard noir.

**-Alexiana, je t'ai dit de t'en aller ! **crache-t-il.

**-Bah, pourquoi ça ? **minaudais-je. **D'ailleurs, ton père et toi avez oublié de venir nous voir à Noël, cette année… C'est très étonnant, l'an dernier, je crois me rappeler que t'avais pourtant bien pris ton pied ! **

Ma voix, sans que je ne le désire réellement, est devenue dure et mon regard, assassin, à la fin de ma remarque. Il m'observe avec une profonde indignation comme si je venais de l'insulter avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner à vive allure mais je n'en ai pas fini ! Et je démarre au quart de tour, lui collant aux talons…

**-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ya ? T'as perdu la mémoire, peut-être ? **insistais-je, la voix tremblante de colère et d'amertume.

**-T'as gagné ! **hurla-t-il en se retournant brutalement face à moi.

Je m'arrête alors qu'il s'avance vers moi et m'attrape violemment par les bras pour me susurrer :

**-Tu veux qu'on en parle ? On va en parler. Alors, tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Que je rêve de toi ? Que je ne cesse de penser à toi ? La bonne blague ! J'étais peut-être ton premier mais toi, t'étais ni la première, ni la dernière mais surement pas la meilleure ! T'es mignonne, très sexy, mais t'es qu'une gamine d'un nouveau riche si débile qu'il voit même pas que tout le monde se fout de sa gueule. La fille ratée d'un mec ratée ! Voilà ce que t'es ! Alors, oui, j'ai pris mon pied, oui, je me suis bien amusé mais c'était qu'une nuit et ça m'a largement suffi, alors maintenant, ma belle, tu m'adresses plus la parole ! Je suis le fils d'un comte, moi, tâche de t'en souvenir ! **claqua-t-il avec un grand sourire satisfait et fier.

Les yeux écarquillés fixés sur un point invisible, derrière lui, et la respiration lente, je me demande un instant qui je suis. Est-ce que je suis toujours Lexie Hale, Reine de Poudlard ? Les regards qui coulent sur moi, indifférent… Aucune aide, aucun soutien… où est Rogie ? Où est Nunie ? Et Jess ? Et mon père… mon père qu'on salit par ma faute, que je salis… Je voudrais qu'il soit là pour me dire qu'il m'aide, que c'est faux, tout ça. Que je n'ai pas mal. Qu'on me mente ! Oui, j'ai besoin qu'on me mente parce que, moi, je n'y arrive pas ! On vient de me cracher au visage, de m'arracher le cœur, ma confiance en moi et mon amour-propre. En plus de ma virginité, William McCover m'a tout pris. Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? Que j'étais forte, invulnérable et tellement au-dessus de tout ? J'ai envie d'en mourir de rire… oh oui, j'ai envie d'en mourir. Les heures passées dans ma chambre, cette nuit de Noël, avec lui me reviennent par immenses vagues et je recule, ébranlée. Ce n'était pas seulement du sexe, c'était si… je pensais que ça voulait dire tellement ! Les jours suivants, j'étais heureuse, toujours joyeuse, riant pour rien et… en fait, on m'avait écrasée comme une merde, sans même que je ne m'en doute ! Mais qui suis-je ?

**-Quoi ? Tu as perdu ta langue, chérie ? **me chuchote-t-il avec un petit rire.

Je lève mes yeux vers lui et ne ressens plus aucune fureur, plus aucune haine, plus aucun dégout, en croisant son regard jouissif. J'ai tout perdue, je ne veux plus rien, ni de lui, ni de moi. C'est comme si je ne ressentais plus rien, comme si, en moi, il n'y avait qu'un immonde vide… fait seulement d'une douleur lascive. Il allait ajouter quelque chose, faisant un autre pas vers moi, comblant la distance que j'avais produite en reculant, mais il est coupé dans son élan par un puissant coup de poing qui lui écrase le nez et le projette en arrière, le faisant heurter plusieurs invités.

**-Retire ce que tu viens de dire, enfoiré ! Retire ça, tout de suite ! **ordonna Jonathan, la voix dure.

J'ai envie de téquila. J'ai envie de pleurer. J'ai envie de drogue. J'ai envie de pleurer. J'ai envie de partir en courant. J'ai envie de… Un sanglot finalement crève l'anesthésie qui s'était formée et j'essaye d'avancer pour retenir Jonathan qui s'apprête à frapper à nouveau Will mais un bras m'attrape la taille et me retourne. Chancelante, tremblante de tous mes membres, j'ai l'impression d'être si faible quand je trébuche sur mes talons et frise la chute. Je m'écœure !

**-Ohoh ! **fait Caroline en me rattrapant de justesse. **Ça va aller, d'accord ? **

**-Lâche-moi, **hoquetais-je, en essayant de réprimer mes sanglots et de retenir mes larmes. **Je vais… très bien. Faut juste que je… j'aille aux toilettes. **

**-Lexie ! Bon, écoute, je sais qu'entre nous, ça jamais été le grand amour mais… pas la peine de faire semblant, avec moi, ok ? Regarde-moi ! Depuis quand tu baisses le regard ? Tu peux pleurer, tu sais ? C'est normal après ce que salaud t'as dit…, **me souffle-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

Et là, c'est foutu, j'éclate littéralement en sanglot dans ses bras. Elle me caresse le dos en me chuchotant que ce n'est pas grave, que tout est fini, que je suis la reine de Poudlard et que je suis capable de tout. Je suis la Reine de Poudlard, d'accord… mais que diraient tous ceux qui se mettent à genoux devant moi s'ils me voyaient, maintenant ?

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? **s'écrie une voix.

Malgré la main de Caroline sur mes cheveux qui essaye de m'empêcher de me retourner, je le fais alors qu'elle soupire et je peux voir la mère de Tina, froidement furieuse, toiser Jonathan qui est retenu par les bras de Charles.

**-Ce taré m'a sauté dessus ! **crache Will, le nez en sang et l'œil droit déjà enflé.

**-Oh, **fait-elle en se tournant vers Jonathan.

**-T'oublis pas quelque chose, connard ? Du genre, j'insulte une fille, je la place plus bas que terre, je… ? **s'emporte Jonathan, les yeux lançant des éclaires.

**-J'en ai assez entendu, jeune homme, veuillez vous en aller sur le champ ! Etre l'ami d'Eglantina ne vous donne pas tous les droits en ma demeure ! **déclare-t-elle avec hauteur.

**-Sans moi, rien serait arrivé ! **déclarais-je, essuyant mes larmes d'un geste rageur.

La mère de Tina se retourne vers moi et me dévisage avec mépris. Déjà à la base, je ne devais pas lui plaire avec mes cheveux sauvages et ma tenue de parvenue, mais, maintenant, les yeux gonflés et le maquillage défait, ça doit être encore pire… ok, je ne suis pas noble… ok, je suis la fille d'un nouveau riche… ok, je suis capricieuse… ok, je suis peut-être une trainée… ok, j'ai un caractère de merde et ok, je viens de me ridiculiser devant toute l'assemblée mais je ne compte pas laisser Jonathan se faire dégager par ma faute, alors qu'il m'a aidé ! Et, tant pis, si ce soir je serais l'inverse de celle qu'on admire et qu'on vénère ! De toute manière, je ne suis plus à ça près !

**-Et si quelqu'un doit partir, c'est moi ! Jonathan a rien fait, à part essayé de m'aider…, **dis-je avec amertume.

Comme Tina qui a tout perdu par ma faute et dont je viens de ruiner la fête d'anniversaire. M'arrachant des bras de Caroline qui me lance un regard pour me dissuader de partir, je me dirige vers la sortie quand on me barre la route Tina. Je lui souffle que je suis désolée et essaye de la détourner mais elle m'agrippe le bras et me traine derrière elle alors qu'elle s'avance vers sa mère… mais pourquoi je suis aussi petite et avec autant de force qu'une limace ? Fait chier, tiens !

**-Mère ! **claque-t-elle en se postant face à elle, me tenant toujours par le bras. **Je croyais que c'était ma fête d'anniversaire ? C'est vrai ou c'est juste une mascarade pour assouvir tes besoins de société parfaite ? Est-ce que tu n'as jamais fait quelque chose en pensant vraiment à moi ? Je n'ai jamais été assez bien, il faut toujours que je fasse plus, que je fasse mieux… et cette fête, c'est exactement pareil ! La perfection, toujours cette maudite perfection ! J'ai essayé de suivre, de te suivre, mais à chaque fois, j'ai échoué… et, maintenant, c'est trop. Je suis fatiguée. Si tu ne peux pas m'accepter telle que je suis alors tant pis, mais je ne peux plus m'acharner à essayer de te plaire envers et contre tout ! Envers et contre moi ! Eux… tous mes amis, ils m'aiment comme je suis… Et j'aime Jon, j'aime Lexie et je veux qu'ils restent, tous les deux. Et si tu les mets à la porte, je quitte cette maison et on ira fêter mon vrai anniversaire, n'importe où, dans la rue, dans les bois… n'importe où mais je suis sûre que ce sera largement mieux qu'ici, parce qu'ils seront là et que ça me suffit, **acheva-t-elle en haussant simplement les épaules.

**-Et bien… qu'ils restent, **répliqua sa mère avant de faire volte-face.

Tina soupire mais quand elle se retourne vers moi, elle est souriante.

**-Au moins, c'est dit, **commente-t-elle.

**-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! **rétorquais-je, encore éberluée par son discours.

**-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Lexie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? **me demande-t-elle en désignant Will.

Celui-ci se regarde dans un miroir, prêt à chialer devant son nez défoncé, tandis que les invités se dispersent. Mes propres larmes me reviennent en mémoire et je découvre avec soulagement que ma douleur s'est estompée. Je regarde Caroline qui me sourit, puis Jonathan qui lorgne Will toujours avec colère, avant de croiser le regard hésitant de Dan et j'aperçois la mine inquiète de Malicia qui ne comprend visiblement pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Un sourire apparait sur mon visage, oubliés les larmes et les sanglots, la déprime et les remises en question éplorées ! Will a bien réussi son coup, je dois bien l'avouer mais sa victoire fut de courte durée ! Il m'a fait mal, c'est sûr, mais, même si pour lui, cette nuit n'a été qu'un amusement, moi, j'en garde tout de même un très bon souvenir. Et ça, malgré toutes ses insultes et paroles venimeuses, jamais il ne pourra me l'enlever ! Ni mon amour pour mon père, ni ma confiance en moi ! Ni tout ce qui fait ma vie et que je l'aime telle qu'elle est, ni mes amis… amis qu'à présent j'ai su reconnaître en des personnes que je n'aurais imaginé dans ce rôle mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? J'ai peut-être beaucoup plus de défauts que de qualité mais je m'aime telle que je suis et je l'emmerde, ce Will ! Je reviens à Tina qui m'observe toujours, étonnée. Elle a su s'assumer devant sa mère : à mon tour ! Lexie Hale est de retour ! Et ça va faire mal !

**-Il m'a fait douter, **répondis-je en souriant encore d'avantage. **Et il a bien failli réussir, ce comte de mes deux ! Mais, en fait… Nope ! Au fait, il est où ton gâteau d'anniversaire ? J'espère au moins qu'ya les dix-sept bougies parce que, sinon, c'est l'arnaque ! **

**-Et il est à la noix de Coco ! **m'apprend-elle en se léchant les babines.

**-Coco ? Comme Coco Chanel ?**


	23. Chapter 23

_COUCOU ! :D_

_J'ai plein de trucs à dire alors vous avez intérêt à tout **lire** ! _

_J'ai eu mon **bac** avec mention Bien ! (c'est Lou qui parle) on attend maintenant les résultats de Clo pour son français ;p_

_Merci aux **reviewseurs** On vous dira jamais assez combien ça nous fait plaisir de lire vos avis et de sentir qu'on nous suit :D_

_Sinon à la fin du chapitre vous aurez une question à laquelle il **FAUT** **répondre** ^^ Merci d'avance !_

_Bonne lecture sinon, en espérant pas vous décevoir et que vous résisterez à la **bombe** qu'on vous envoie pauvres petites aveugles que vous êtes xD (vous avez pas marché ooh non ! Vous avez carrément courru et c'était **jouissif** ! MDR)_

_Pour Nononyme : petite lectrice et reviewser infidèle ! T.T Bon ça va on te pardonne si tu nous oublis plus maintenant :D PAs besoin d'une longue review mais même une petite fait toujours beaucoup de bien ^^ Si la mère de Tina n'a pas été plus violente c'est pour par faire de scandale devant toute la bonne société bourgeoise de Londres ;) Et oui Lexie a pas eu de chance sur ce coup là... Heureusement qu'il y a Caro et Jon ! La révélation "Malicia" est pour tout bientôt donc faut garder un peu de patience... Et pour Roger et Mi les lignes qui suivent répondront mieux à tes attentes :D Merci encore, on espère recevoir une review de toi ^^_

_PS : les robes pour ce chapitre sont en ligne sur notre blog ;p_

_PPS : merci à la lectrice qui a laissé un comm' sur le dernier article au fait :D qui c'est ?  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23 : Atmosphère de St Valentin quand tu nous tiens...<br>**

Je fixe la porte, droit dans la poignée. Pas un sourcillement de mon être ne trahit mon état d'esprit. Je desserre légèrement ma cravate jaune et noire pour pouvoir respirer avec plus facilité. J'emplis mon être de calme par une profonde inspiration et mes doigts se posent résolument sur la poignée.

**« Eglantina,** lève la tête Valérian**, je vous attendez. Veuillez vous asseoir je vous pris,** il me désigne gentiment un siège où je m'assis du bout des fesses.

**- Bien Monsieur.**

**- Vous avez du potentiel Eglantina,** fait-il après une minute de long silence. **Et des amis qui tiennent à vous. »**

Je ne réponds rien, me contentant de le transpercer de mon regard bleu. Et laissant dériver mon esprit dans la pièce, un vieux bonhomme derrière des lunettes en demi-lune me sourit dans le tableau au dessus du fauteuil du directeur. Je lui rends son sourire alors qu'il attrape un bonbon de la corbeille peinte à côté de lui. Je devine sans peine le nom de ses yeux pétillant et de son sourire rayonnant comme celui d'un enfant malgré les rides de sa vieillesse. Albus Dumbledore. Un grand homme incontestablement. A côté de lui, sur un tableau moins imposant une vieille femme aux yeux brillant d'intelligence le toise avec tendresse et sévérité. Je plisse les yeux pour lire le nom gravé sur le cadre en bois, Minerva MacGonagall. Mon attention vogue d'un directeur à un autre, remontant les âges en oubliant Valérian qui bafouille je ne sais quoi dans son fauteuil trop grand pour lui. Il n'a pas la carrure de ses prédécesseurs. Je rapporte mon attention sur lui après avoir fini le tour de la pièce, me demandant ce qui peut l'avoir pousser à me convoquer dans son bureau le premier jour du retour des vacances.

**« Je vous dois donc des excuses, **continue-t-il**, certes vous avez commis une erreur mais ça ne remet pas en question les capacités que vous avez prouvé ces six dernières années.**

**- Je…,** je reste un instant figée.

**- Et puis je peux difficilement me permettre de perdre mes deux préfets en chef alors que Poudlard a déjà du mal à suivr****e le droit chemin en ce moment, **soupire-t-il.** Tenez, voici ce qui vous revient de droit,** il sort de son tiroir mon insigne qui brille comme heureuse de me retrouver.

**- Je ne vous décevrai**** pas monsieur, **je promets en fixant comme s'il s'agissait d'une pépite d'étoile.

**- Je sais Eglantina, **il hoche la tête avec un sourire avant de rouvrir son tiroir**, vous trouverez certainement dans le couloir la personne à qui revient ceci, **il pose l'insigne de Jonathan sur le bureau**. Vous semblez être très appréciée… Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir reconnu vos qualités. **

**- Vous n'avez pas à l'être, **j'assure**, une faute a été commise et je méritais d'être punie.**

**- On apprend de nos erreurs, **répond-t-il avant de me faire signe que je peux partir.

**- Au revoir monsieur.**

**- Au revoir Eglantina. »**

Je sors calmement du bureau mais une fois la porte fermée, je pousse un hurlement de joie muet en levant les bras. Sautillant et tournoyant sur place comme une imbécile. Les pas de notre danse du bonheur à Matt et moi me reviennent. Mouliné du bras, tourné, sauté, balancement des hanches, tourné ! Mouliné ! Levé les bras ! Encore ! Encore ! J'ai envie de rire. Je ne m'arrête même pas quand je me rends compte que Jon me regarde comme si j'étais folle, adossé sur le mur d'en face. Je lui saute dessus et riant.

**« Merci ! Merci ! Merci !** je répète.

**- Euh, pour quoi ? **demande-t-il à mille lieux de mon excitation.

**- Pour ça,** je m'arrête un instant. »

Je sors de ma poche son insigne et la glisse dans sa main en un lumineux sourire. Il me dévisage avant d'éclater de rire face à mon visage. Je ne me renfrogne pas, trop heureuse pour ça et me contente de lui lancer mon poing dans les côtés pour le faire arrêter de se moquer de moi. Ça a pour conséquence de le rendre hilare. Il reprend son souffle et accroche son insigne. Un soupir lui échappe.

**« Et moi qui croyais m'être enfin débarrassé de ce truc ! **

**- Fini la tranquillité !** je fais.

**- Pfff je vais t'avoir tout le temps sur le dos maintenant,** un sourire se glisse sur ses lèvres.

**- Hey ! »**

Je lui tire la langue, vexée mais cela n'arrête néanmoins pas son hilarité. J'éclate de rire à mon tour. Tina Carbury de retour sous les projecteurs ! Les emmerdeurs n'ont plus qu'à bien se tenir.

OoOo

**« C'est monstrueux !** ronchonne Caro.

**- Je suis désolée,** je murmure.

**- Allez viens Mi,** soupire-t-elle en l'entraînant, **on pensera à toi quand on avalera ces succulents cookies de chez Mimi Marty ! **

**- Ramenez s'en !** je supplie salivant comme si on me proposait le nirvana.

**- Si t'es**** sage ! »**

Je soupire avant de tourner les talons, bombant le torse pour qu'on puisse admirer mon insigne. Bizarrement Daisy a préféré se rétracter et Isabella ne se moque plus ouvertement de moi. Et tout Poudlard semble retrouver en Eglantina Carbury une personne à respecter et admirer. Je rejoins Jon, Vanessa et Martin Hobs –un mec de cinquième année accro aux vitamines et constamment en train de parler de cul ou de mater les seins de Caro et Isabella-. J'vous dis pas l'après-midi en perspective… Devoir organiser, en mettant les bouffées doubles, la fête de saint valentin en sachant qu'on loupe Pré-au-Lard pour des heures de liste de préparation. Faut dire que ça urge un peu parce que c'est demain soir !

Un gargouillement me fait dévier ma trajectoire pour piquer quelques trucs à grignoter dans les cuisines. Les Elfes-de-maison me saluent, habitués à mes venues régulières pour ravitailler mon stock de sucreries. O par merlin… Ya du fondant au chocolat en dessert ce soir ! Je trempe mon doigts dans le chocolat fondu et me fait taper le genou par Hamich.

**« Pas touchez, c'est pour ce soir !**

**- Même pas juste !** je déplore. **»**

J'embarque autant de barres de chocolats et de petits muffins que je le peux pour foncer vers la sortie alors que Hamich cri que je suis une voleuse. Il devrait plutôt me remercier ! La plupart des élèves ne prennent même pas le temps de savourer ses plats. Ils les ingurgitent sans laisser le goût fondre langoureusement dans le palais. De vrais sauvages ! Je monte quatre à quatre les marches menant à la salle de réunion du Comité des élèves et non sans un certain plaisir je passe le pas de la porte. Comme prévu ne sont venus aidé que Vanessa, Martin Hobs –pour je ne sais quelle sinueuse raison- et Jonathan. Ils sont déjà plonger sous une tonne de papiers. Aucun ne lève la tête mis à part lorsque je laisse tomber mon butin devant eux.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? **

**- Des muffins Martin,** je réponds en en avalant un**, encore tout chauds !**

**- Et toi t'es chaude,** marmonne-t-il en me lançant un regard appréciateur qui me laisse de glace.

**- Prend s'en un Vanessa,** je l'ignore en en tendant à la jeune fille qui refuse poliment –Jon par contre se jette dessus-.** Alors, on a quoi à faire ?**

**- Beaucoup de choses,** soupire Vanessa. **»**

Sans me laisser abattre, je prends les choses en main en sortant mes listes et répartissant le travail. Puis je m'installe à côté de Jonathan à qui je glisse de vifs coups d'œil qu'il ne met pas longtemps à remarquer.

**« Quoi ?** finit-il pas demander.

**- Rien… Rien…**

**- Tina**, **qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **soupire-t-il en lâchant sa plume.

**- Ben euh…,** je rougis pour je ne sais quelle stupide raison. **Je suis désolée de t'avoir demandé de venir m'aider. Je sais que tu voulais aller à Pré-au-lard…**

**- A Pré-au-Lard ? Non pas franchement**** ! Tu sais depuis sept ans il n'y a pas grand-chose de nouveau à y voir. Alors c'est pas un problème de rester t'aider. **

**- Non mais… **je crois bien que j'atteins la couleur d'une jolie tomate**, à propos d'Amina je veux dire. Tu sais bon… euh…, **je cherche mes mots avec peine. **Tu l'aimes et euh…**

**- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais amoureux, **marmonne-t-il en replongeant dans ses papiers**, elle m'a intéressé à un moment. C'est tout.**

**- C'est tout ? **j'insiste.

**- C'est tout, **assure-t-il avant de sourire.** »**

Bizarrement, des fossettes naissent sur mes lèvres et une vague de soulagement et de plaisir m'inonde. J'ai apparemment l'air d'une parfaite idiote car Martin me regarde comme si j'avais des cornes de cerf qui me poussaient sur le front. Quel imbécile celui-là !

OoOo

**« Tina ! »**

Kécék'sa ? Kékiss'pace ? Je me relève brusquement, les yeux si gonflés de sommeil que je ne discerne que les cheveux roux de mon interlocuteur. J'abaisse l'oreiller que j'ai brandi en reconnaissant les traits. Interlocutrice en l'occurrence ! Je me frotte le visage et baille avec une inélégance recherchée.

**« Lexie ?** je marmonne.

**- Enfin ! **s'écrit-elle.

**- Moins fort,** je marmonne.

**- Bon écoute on a pas beaucoup de temps,** elle s'assoit sur mon lit et je remarque que je suis la seule encore ici –faut dire qu'on a travaillé jusqu'à une heure du matin hier soir-. **Roger est amoureux d'Amina.**

**- Quoi ? **je m'exclame, parfaitement réveillée**, sérieusement ?**

**- Plutôt très sérieusement ouais, **soupire-t-elle**, je l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état.**

**- Viens voir celui d'Amina avant, **je fais en m'extirpant des couvertures.

**- Ils sont pathétiques !**assure-t-elle avant de se jeter sur moi,** Va falloir donner un coup de main ! C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de ton aide !**

**- Pfff, **je m'étire**, mais il est pas gay Roger ?**

**- Pas autant qu'il le pensait ! **hausse-t-elle les épaules avant de me sauter dessus.** T'es d'accord hein ? Tu vas m'aider ?**

**- Il en va de leur bonheur à tout les deux, **je fais solennellement**, évidemment que je vais t'aider à faire en sorte que ces têtes de mules sortent ensemble ! **

**- Génial ! **

**- Tu as un plan ?**

**- Euuuh, **elle me fait son adorable sourire avant de lâcher**, pas vraiment non… **

**- Okay, moi j'en ai un ! **je réplique alors que l'ampoule s'allume dans ma tête. **Au fait… t'es allée à Pré-au-Lard avec Dan n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Oui pourquoi ? **sourit-elle**. »**

Grillée.

Elle me sourit d'une façon que je n'ai jamais eue le loisir de voir sur son visage. Et elle a dans ces yeux vert-gris la même petite étincelle que celle qui loge dans ceux de Daniel. Elle n'a pourtant pas l'air de se rendre compte de quoi se soit. Complètement inconsciente, elle me mime toutes les imbécilités qu'il a fait –pour la faire rire comme sur mes conseils- et le fait qu'il lui ai même acheté des tas de caramels –tiens… tiens… étrange…-. Je me contente de sourire innocemment alors qu'en moi un hurlement de joie retentie. J'adore savoir avant la fin qu'une histoire va finir bien ! Et celles de Daniel, Lexie, Roger et Amina semblent bien parties pour une happy end mémorable. Peut être que Cupidon n'est pas aussi con que je le pensais.

OoOo

**« Tu es fabuleuse Mi !** j'assure un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres.

**- Absolument !** s'enflamme Caroline en la faisant tournoyer. **Tu es prête ? »**

Mi hausse les épaules, ses yeux noirs ont perdu tout plaisir à se faire belle. Et pourtant elle l'est dans sa robe rouge –j'ai imposé un thème de couleurs -soit rouge, rose ou blanc-, robe dévoilant ses longues jambes que nous avons passé une heure à épiler ! On s'est permis de la chausser de talons hauts bien qu'elle en est horreur. –Roger est immense autant que ça serve !- Elle s'est laissée faire comme une poupée, complètement déconnectée, je suppose qu'elle songe à la dernière fois qu'on s'est tant excitée pour la préparer… c'était pour le bal qui s'est fini de façon catastrophique. Mais ce ne sera pas le cas ce soir !

On lui a tiré les cheveux dans tous les sens pour créer une coiffure qui la mette en valeur et j'avoue que c'est plutôt réussi –en grande partie grâce aux talents de Caro pour transformer tous les cheveux qui passent dans ses mains en œuvre d'art-. Mais elle s'en fiche, tout comme elle se fiche du maquillage discret sur ses yeux et du rouge sur ses lèvres résolument figées en un sourire qui sonne faux. Je la serre contre moi incapable de retenir mon sourire de joie, si elle savait… J'ai mis Caro sur le coup et bizarrement elle n'a pas bronché et a même été excitée par la nouvelle –après avoir marmonné des insultes sur la longueur de détente de Roger-. Les yeux m'en sont sortis des trous.

Caro s'habille en vitesse, enfilant ses talons vertigineux et sa robe rose et légère. Elle a été invité aux « tête à tête » organisés par le Comité (ou plutôt par Vanesse et moi –Jon et Martin ayant tiré une tête blasée par le romantisme dont nous avons fait preuve-), elle devait aller au départ à la fête des célibataires (se déroulant en parallèle des rendez-vous) mais un septième année de Serdaigle l'a invité, un certain Valentin Henders plutôt mignon et discret, et elle a accepté –en grande partie pour pouvoir suivre en direct le rendez-vous qu'on a organisé pour Amina et Roger-. Moi je ne participe ni à la fête ni aux « tête à tête », je m'occupe du service des dîners. J'enfile donc une chemise blanche et une courte jupe noire avec ballerines assorties. J'attache mes cheveux en une queue de cheval sobre et me maquille légèrement. Ce soir ce n'est pas mon grand soir mais je m'en fiche, ce sera celui de Mi. Et en plus ça ne fera rien du tout à Jon ! Que demande le peuple ?

**« Je croyais qu'on allait à la fête,** s'étonne Amina alors qu'on l'entraîne à la Grande Salle.

**- Caro va aux dîner avec un mec et moi je f****ais la serveuse,** je murmure sur un ton désolé.

**- Mais t'inquiète ! Ya Matt****, Malicia et Dan à la fête !** la rassure Carol'.

**- Et Vanessa !** j'ajoute.** Mais pour l'instant je dois faire quelque chose, ok ?**

**- J'y vais les filles !** fait Caroline en me faisant un clin d'œil complice avant de rejoindre Valentin à la table qui leur est réservée.

**- Tu m'attends là d'accord,** je l'assois de force,** quoi qu'il arrive tu ne bouge pas tant que je suis pas revenue !**

**- Ouais ouais, **marmonne-t-elle l'œil vide. **»**

Je me précipite par l'autre porte dans le couloir et interpelle Lexie qui lève un pouce pour me faire comprendre que tout est ok. Je me glisse ensuite dans les cuisines, attrape une choco-grenouille –ou deux- pour me faufiler derrière une colonne et épier Mi pour l'instant seule à sa table. Je dévore d'excitation mes bonbons tout en voyant Roger arriver trainé par une Lexie autoritaire. Mi vient de l'apercevoir et pâlit en se ratatinant sur son siège. Elle ne s'attend pas à ce qu'il s'assoit en face à d'elle et elle change de couleur pour virer à un joli rouge tomate. Je ne l'ai jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise. Elle bondit de sa chaise pour filer le plus vite possible loin de la table, je manque de m'étouffer avec le caramel de ma choco-grenouille qui colle à mes dents. Rattrape-la imbécile !

Roger semble avoir entendu mes appels télépathiques car il la retient par le poignet. De là où je suis je ne distingue rien de leurs paroles mais à en juger par la tête satisfaite de Caro, celle ravie de Lexie et le fait que Mi –à contrecœur certes mais quand même- se rassoit, il a réussit à la convaincre de dîner avec lui. So romantic ! Je me précipite en cuisine, bousculant les autres élèves engagés comme serveurs pour l'occasion.

**« J'ai besoin de bougies ! »**

L'ambiance doit être agréable et détendue. Il faut absolument que le mur derrière lequel Mi se cache fonde et qu'elle se jette sur lui pour lui rouler le patin du siècle ! Je ris comme une abrutie en sautillant de joie comme une gamine qui reçoit son cadeau de Noël. Prochaine étape : faire en sorte que Lexie admette qu'elle aime Dan et la pousser dans les bras grands ouverts de mon ami ! J'adore les histoires qui se finissent bien… Je l'ai déjà dit non ? Je suis vraiment une grosse fleur bleue… J'ai toujours adoré la romance même si celle-ci me fuit comme la peste. Je dois puer comme un cadavre, ça doit être ça ! Rayonnante je me dirige innocemment vers leurs tables où Mi rit. Son rire fait frétiller mes pieds. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'a pas eu ce regard… J'ai envie de fondre en larme de joie et de la serrer contre moi, alors qu'elle ne sait pas encore le meilleur. Elle a un prince ! Ok, c'est pas le plus charmant mais c'est celui dont elle a rêvé et pour lequel elle a tant pleuré… J'allume leurs bougies sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarque ma présence, leurs échanges de regard m'arrachent un sourire éclatant.

Je papillonne d'une table à une autre, prenant les commandes que j'apporte avec la plus grande précaution –vérifiant trois et quatre fois où je mets les pieds-. Je m'enivre des regards amoureux, non sans un léger pincement au cœur que je chasse sans y prêter plus d'attention. Caro semble s'amuser et bien que son dîner ne soit pas fait de sentiments profonds, elle revit. Comme prenant sa première bouffée d'air après sa rupture. Elle prend conscience que Dan n'est pas le dernier qui pourra la faire vibrer. J'aime la voir si forte. Moi-même je suis dans le même état d'esprit, Charles et mes sentiments pour lui sont loin et ne me torturent plus. J'en ai fini de l'affaire _« Dinozzo »_ autant que j'en ai fini avec ma mère, je suis libre et ce sentiment je fais perdre pied. J'observe du coin de l'œil Lexie qui dîne en compagnie d'un mec baraqué mais dont le QI ne doit pas voler plus haut qu'une limace. Elle semble s'ennuyer à mourir et je me prends à espérer qu'elle rêvasse de son après-midi à Pré-au-Lard avec Dan.

Je me prends à rêvasser et je sens naitre une pointe de tristesse qui me pique le cœur. La mélancolie se mêle à ma joie. Je reste sur le banc de touche. Qui a-t-il d'autre à dire ? Je n'ai pas envie de pleurer à cause de cela. Non je suis juste heureuse pour les autres, quant à moi…

Je me fiche bien de moi.

**« C'est quoi cette tête que tu nous tire Tina,** fait Jon –lui aussi engagé comme serveur- alors qu'on fait une pause dans les cuisines.

**- Rien,** je marmonne en sirotant mon jus de citrouille –ou plutôt m'amusant à souffler dans ma paille pour faire des bulles-.

**- C'est ça oui…**** Et est-ce qu'un morceau de brownie te remonterait le moral ?** sourit-il en m'en tendant un.

**- Il en reste ?** je bondis pour l'attraper. **Loué soit Merlin ! Hamich est le meilleur pour les brownies ! Merci Jon !** je déguste une à une mes bouffées un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

**- T'es pas difficile à satisfaire dis moi !**

**- Quoi ?** je demande sans comprendre.

**- Laisse tomber,** soupire-t-il avant d'apercevoir un mec qui lui fait signe qu'on a besoin de lui, **bon j'y vais ! A toute à l'heure ! »**

Je le regarde partir, un peu déçue. Mon sourire s'éteint et je pousse un soupir, j'aurais aimé qu'il reste avec moi.

OoOo

Je vais mourir. Mes pieds gémissent et mon dos est en compote. Il me faut un siège ! Mais évidemment j'ai tout prévu –jusqu'à la crise d'épilepsie- sauf un surplus de chaises. Voilà maintenant dix minutes que j'ai quitté les « dîners » qui se sont terminés depuis une heure et que j'arpente la salle où se déroule la fête où Matt, Malicia et Dan sont allés, à la recherche –vaine mais non dénuée d'espoir- d'un siège libre qui se cache très bien dans la pénombre de la pièce. Seule parce que Caro et Lexie ont disparu de la surface de Poudlard et que Mi et Roger ont pris la poudre d'escampette ! Non mais ceux-là je les retiens ! Je me décarcasse à leurs faire un super-mignon-romantique-tête-à-tête et eux ils me laissent même pas savourer leurs mise en couple ! La vie est injuste ! Je déteste ne pas voir la fin d'un film ! Rageuse je me jette sur une chaise délaissée par une gamine aux regards énamourés pour le mec qui vient de l'inviter. Je grimace de soulagement en me déchaussant et m'écroulant inélégamment sur le siège. Merlin soit remercié d'avoir inventé la chaise…

Tandis que je tortille mes orteils pour les décontracter, j'observe les gens dégoulinant d'une romance qui tout à l'heure m'enchantait mais qui trois heures plus tard, me donne envie de pleurer. C'est vraiment ridicule. Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive pas Merlin ? Mes yeux voguent d'un visage à moitié mangé par l'obscurité à un autre. Impassible je dissèque les expressions avec l'envie soudaine de disparaître. Comme si je gênais assise dans un coin du paysage à voler des instants intimes et des regards secrets à des jeunes qui jouent à se séduire sans se le dire. Je souris à la vision d'un Dan dansant un slow avec une Lexie qui sourit bêtement sans même s'en rendre compte. Ils ressemblent à deux petits chiots qui se cherchent en s'amusant. Je tombe sur Matt qui est en plein séance de drague, je manque de pouffer de rire en me souvenant qu'on s'est entraîné ensemble à trouver l'approche parfaite pour inviter un garçon ou une fille à prendre un verre, l'été de nos treize ans. Il utilise la même approche encore ce soir. Je ferme les yeux, somnolant à moitié.

**« Tiiiiiiinaaaaaaaaaaa !** hurle une voix alors que deux mains me secouent comme un prunier. **Ils sortent ensemble ! Ils sont ensemble ! Tu m'écoutes ? Mi et Roger ! »**

Son rire et sa joie m'inonde en un instant et son odeur vanillée chasse mes sombres pensées. L'instant d'après elle me traîne à travers la salle, bousculant sans s'excuser. Caro me plante à trois mètre d'une grande noire dont la hanche est prisonnière d'une asperge blonde. Je pousse un hurlement et me jette sur eux. Mi rit et Roger semble n'avoir qu'une envie : que je relâche Amina pour qu'il puisse la garder contre lui. Je souris comme une abrutie et il l'entraîne danser le slow touchant à sa fin. Je dévore des yeux leurs longues silhouettes totalement opposées, mis à part leurs tailles ils sont les exacts contraires. Je me fais la réflexion qu'ils vont vraiment bien ensemble. Et que le sourire de Mi ne va pas se décroche de si tôt. Mon attention se porte sur Caro qui fixe quelque chose. Je suis son regard et tombe sur Dan et Lexie en train de danser. Mes bras l'enlacent imperceptiblement, pourtant ce ne sont pas des larmes qui naissent sur le visage de mon amie mais un sourire.

**« Je suis contente pour eux. Dan mérite le bonheur et si c'est avec cette rouquine au caractère un peu trop autoritaire, **elle glousse**, je lui souhaite bien du courage !**

**- Caro…, **je souffle sans trouver la moindre tristesse ou colère dans ses yeux.

**- J'ai promis une danse à Valentin, **me coupe-t-elle, **j'y vais ! Et toi va danser un peu !**

**- T'as vu l'état de mes pieds,** je me plains –tiens j'ai oublié de rechausser mes ballerines-.

**- Où sont tes chaussures ? **

**- Euh…,** je désigne un coin, **par là je crois…**

**- Bon avec ou sans je t'ordonne d'avoir ta part de fun dans cette soirée ! Ce n'est que justice ! **

**- T'inquiète pas ! Je viens de repérer le buffet ! **je salive à l'avance.

**- Autrement qu'en mangeant ! **

**- Ouais… ouais…, **je fais la moue déçue.

**- Si t'allais inviter Jonathan, **me souffle-t-elle en le désignant alors qu'il papote avec ses amis.

**- Quoi ? **

**- C'était une suggestion, **elle hausse des épaules avant de me murmurer,** à méditer… »**

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de lui répondre elle s'est déjà fondue dans la masse. Je hausse les épaules avant de me diriger –non sans lui lancer une œillade amoureuse- vers le plant de cookies trônant au milieu du buffet. Venez voir maman mes chéris…! Je me jette sur eux en lançant un regard dissuasif à la fille qui tend la main vers le plateau. Tout en en avalant un toutes les dix secondes, je fixe Jonathan qui rit en compagnie de trois garçons et deux filles dont je ne connais pas les noms. Faudrait que je mette à jour d'ailleurs ! J'ai pas appris les noms des Serpentard de la classe B de première année. Ni ceux de la classe C d'ailleurs… A part Malefoy bien sûr -vu le nombre d'heures de retenues que je lui ai donné…

Et si j'allais l'inviter ?

Cette pensée me crispe et me fait rougir jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux. Mes doigts en tremblent et je les contemple comme s'ils étaient possédés par une force supérieure. Pourquoi la simple pensée de l'inviter à danser m'angoisse-t-elle à ce point ? Consternée, je prends une profonde inspiration et comme pour me prouver que ce n'est rien du tout je traverse la salle. Mais mon courage fond à l'instant même où je me plante devant lui et que les regards intrigués de ses amis convergent vers moi. Je ne fixe que Jonathan qui me regarde d'une manière indéfinissable mais qui finit par me mettre terriblement mal à l'aise. Oubliant toute notion de bravoure et de détermination je fais marcher mon cerveau à fond. Vite ! Vite ! Invente- un truc ! Une excuse ! N'importe quoi mais sors toi de là Tina !

**« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Tina ?** me demande-t-il gentiment.

**- Beuh… je… euhm… en fait…,** je suis incapable d'aligner trois mots pour ma plus grande mortification.

**- Je crois qu'elle veut que tu l'invites à danser ! **rit une fille**.»**

Je manque de m'évanouir d'horreur. La fille aux yeux d'un vert incroyable me sourit malicieusement, comme si elle m'avait décodé en un instant. Elle jette un coup d'œil ravi à Jonathan et je me renfrogne avant de tourner les talons. Vexée et déçue. Soudain, une main attrape la mienne et mes yeux accrochent son sourire.

**« D'accord, **fait-il.** »**

Il m'entraîne sur la piste et je suis incapable de me concentrer sur autre chose que la chaleur que dégage sa main. Je suis incapable de savoir quelle envie est la plus forte en moi, celle de m'en dégager ou de la serrer plus fort.

* * *

><p><em>Alors petits et <strong>ingénus<strong> lectueurs qu'on aime ;p ? Qu'avez vous à dire ou juste à **exprimer** ^^ ... ça nous ferait trop **plaisir** _

_QUESTION **IMPORTANTE** : on a commencé une **nouvelle** fic qui a bien avancé et nous voudrions savoir si vous souhaitez qu'elle soit **publiée** maintenant ou après le dernier chapitre de Faux Diamants ... Merci de nous **répondre** :D_


	24. Chapter 24

_Coucou à tous !_

_Alors on profite des rayons du **soleil** tout en sirotant un soda au bord de la piscine ou la mer avec un bon **bouquin** à la main et les **amis** qui vont avec ? ;) En tout cas, on vous **remercie** pour nous lire et **reviewser** car ça nous fait très plaisir :DDDD_

_On vient de calculer, Faux Diamant se **terminera** au chapitre 30 et il y aura un épilogue (**31** **chapitre** donc au total) ! Et concernant l'autre fic, elle s'intitule** Parasite deviendra grand** et vous attend si voulez la **lire** :)_

_Sinon Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 24 : Entre Valentins et Valentines<br>**

**-… Je te jure, en plein concert ! **insiste-t-il, tout sourire, en se passant une main dans ses cheveux. **Il a eu le hoquet tout le long ! Genre, entre deux « I dream that you come home, Baby ! », ça revenait ! On a été obligées de faire un entracte improvisé pour qu'il puisse boire un coup !**

J'ai un tel fou-rire qu'il faut que je me tienne à lui, alors qu'on avance vers Poudlard pour rentrer de notre sortie à Pré-au-Lard, pour éviter de m'étaler. Rien qu'à imaginer Dinozzo ayant le hoquet devant le micro devant une foule hilare, je n'arrive pas à retrouver mon sérieux ! Mais pourquoi j'étais pas là ? Le plus grand regret de toute ma vie ! Quoique le coup du micro truqué de Tina et moi reste un aussi bon souvenir, je pense… rien qu'à sa mention, mon fou-rire redouble !

**-Tu peux vraiment pas le blairer, Charly ! **remarque-t-il alors que je me fous royalement de la gueule de son pote.

**-Vraiment pas ! **assurais-je après m'être un peu calmée. **Merde, j'ai renversé mon sorbet !**

**-Faut dire, vu comment tu l'as secoué, **réplique-t-il en riant.

On arrive enfin aux grandes portes de Poudlard et Nunie, assise au bord du lac, dans la pelouse du parc, en train de dessiner, je suppose, me fait signe de la main de venir la rejoindre. Je lui fais comprendre que j'arrive avant de me retourner vers Daniel qui me sourit.

**-Je me suis vraiment bien éclatée avec toi ! **déclarais-je avec sincérité. **Et je penserai à toi en m'enfilant tes caramels –et aussi quand je prendrai des kilos à cause de ça, espèce de salaud de tentateur !**

Il rit en se passant une main dans les cheveux –ce qu'il a dû faire au moins une centaine de fois pendant toute l'après-midi mais ça ne fait rien, il est craquant, quand même ! J'ai dépensé je-ne-sais-combien de galions dans les boutiques de fringues et il m'a payé à boire, ainsi qu'un énorme paquet de caramels. Je l'ai même forcé à jouer à la pèche au Calamar qui avait été organisée par le libraire du village –et j'ai gagné une peluche qui me dit que je suis belle autant de fois que je le veux ! La classe à l'état pur !

**-Alors, comme ça je suis le tentateur de Lexie Hale ? Quel honneur ! **réplique-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

**-J'te le fais pas dire ! **

**-On pourra peut-être se refaire ça, une fois ? **me demande-t-il.

**-Quand tu veux ! **approuvais-je. **Allez, le guitariste sexy, faut que je te laisse, Nunie m'attend !**

**-Okay, si mon quota est écoulé alors…, **ironise-t-il.

J'éclate de rire avant de lui coller une bise sur la joue. Ce qui est bien avec lui, c'est qu'il n'est pas très grand et que je n'ai pas à faire un bond d'un mètre pour réussir à l'atteindre ! Il se repasse la main dans les cheveux avant de me souffler une bonne soirée et que je m'en retourne, joyeuse, vers Nunie !

**-Alors, ça s'est bien passé avec Forster ? **s'enquit-elle en peignant les reflets d'un couché de soleil sur un fleuve.

**-Extra ! **répondis-je.

**-Tant que c'est un assez beau mec, toi, de toute manière, **raille-t-elle.

Je lui donne un coup de coude vengeur en gloussant tandis que je me fais la remarque que, oui, c'est vrai, Daniel est mignon mais qu'en plus, je ne me suis pas emmerdée une seule seconde… ça vaut bien un petit-copain avec qui je me serai contentée de rouler des patins ! Dan est un ami super. Je suis encore plus heureuse que Rogie soit tombée amoureuse d'Amina, cette réflexion faite. Ça aurait vraiment été un gâchis de coucher avec lui juste pour un défi.

xOxOxO

**-T'es vraiment bonne, Lexie, **me répète-t-il pour la jsais-pas-combien de fois.

Je me contente de lui jeter un regard vraiment blasé, accoudée à notre table pour deux. Bon, ce n'est pas qu'il ait tort. Non, je suis vraiment sexy dans ma tenue. Faut dire, je suis tout le temps sexy, c'est pas nouveau, mais dans cette robe envoyée par ma cousine, c'est encore pire. Elle est moulante, plissée, courte et blanche, et elle est attachée sur mon épaule gauche seulement, l'épaisse bretelle ornée d'un nœud papillon. Donc, oui, c'est vrai… mais c'est franchement saoulant –dans le mauvais sens du terme, celui qui ne concerne aucun délicieux alcool- de l'entendre formuler constamment des évidences.

Il a le regard même du pervers par excellence et il me déshabille des yeux, bandant presque à l'idée qu'il a des chances de m'emmener dans son lit sitôt que la soirée sera terminée. En fait, je crois même qu'il en est persuadé. Ouais, bah non… il a qu'à éviter de m'emmerder autant ! Il a autant d'humour que notre prof de botanique, autant de neurones qu'un troll et autant de conversation que mon valet ! Tout ce qu'il a pour lui, c'est sa stature de Rugbyman. Moi qui aie pourtant pensé que ce n'était pas mon style… mais pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir à la Saint Valentin avec lui ? Ah oui, c'est vrai pour le remercier mentalement de nous avoir prêté son nom pour ridiculiser Charles sur nos badges.

Je regarde autour de nous et remarque Tina et Jonathan qui font le service dans la salle, aidés par d'autres. Et ils ont l'air vachement complice. Ils se jettent constamment des petits sourires et ne se lâchent que très rarement du regard plus d'une minute. Je me souviens alors de la réaction de Daniel quand, à notre sortie à Pré-au-Lard de ce week-end, je lui ai fait part de mes doutes quant aux sentiments de Matt à l'égard de Tina. Il m'a regardée comme si j'étais folle-à-lier avant d'exploser de rire et il m'a assuré que Matt ne voyait Tina que comme sa meilleure amie. D'ailleurs, il m'a appris que Matt avait le béguin pour une autre fille. Donc, il semblerait que j'ai fait fausse-route… et en regardant le manège auquel jouent Tina et Jonathan, je suis certaine que ma Capitaine est bien plus intéressée par ce dernier que par le batteur des _Dust Fingers. _

Je remarque un couple qui se roulent de tels patins que je suis sûre qu'ils vont se passer de dessert et qu'on va les voir disparaitre dans pas moins de cinq minutes. Un sourire railleur se peint sur mon visage en voyant un mec mater une fille à une autre table alors que sa Valentine parle toute seule. Un peu plus loin, je repère des regards mièvres, perçois des élans hormonaux et admire la libido de mes camarades qui part en ébullition dans ce décor rose, rouge et blanc. Je suis prête à parier que les trois quarts –c'est-à-dire, sans compter les filles qui sont certaines de vivre un conte de fée alors que leur Prince Charmant doivent être plus renseignés quant à leur tour de poitrine que concernant la couleur de leurs yeux- de ceux qui m'entourent n'attendent qu'une chose le sexe après la tarte au chocolat ! Un peu dans le genre de celui qui me fait face…

Et moi qui croyais que ce serait plus marrant d'aller aux dîners en tête-à-tête qu'à la soirée des célibataires… je soupire une énième fois quand je sens son pied remonter le long de mes jambes nues. Il est gonflant, ce mec !

**-En fait, j'ai pas faim, Barnabé ! **déclarais-je en me levant.

**-C'est Hervé ! **s'offusque-t-il.

**-C'est pire, **lui fis-je remarquer. **Mais ya pas que ton nom qui craint, c'est ça le problème. En plus, j'ai bouffé trop de caramels, ces derniers temps, et même si Tina mange cinq fois plus que moi, je suis sûre qu'elle serait pas ravie de devoir remplacer sa voltigeuse parce que je suis devenue obèse ! Alors, je suis en plein régime. Tu comprends, j'espère ?**

**-Euh, j'crois…, **me répond-il, peu convaincu quand même. **S'tu veux, on peut aller s'envoyer en l'air, maintenant.**

**-Je crois que je préfère encore l'obésité.**

Il me regarde un instant puis hausse les épaules avant de se remettre à manger. Répondant les regards masculins, qui se tournent instantanément sur moi en me voyant quitter la table du Rugbyman, par des clins d'œil charmeurs ou des baisers imaginaires, je me dirige d'un pas sensuel vers les toilettes. Je fais mine d'y pénétrer avant de me cacher derrière l'énorme pot de fleur aux pétales en forme de cœur. Mais quand je dis énorme, c'est énorme ! Il fait le double de ma hauteur et le triple de ma largeur ! Une cachette juste super ! Après l'avoir testé, satisfaite, je m'arme de ma baguette et la fait se déplacer le plus proche possible de la table de Rogie et Amina qui, trop concentrés l'un sur l'autre, ne remarquent même pas l'approche de l'objet. Le mec qu'a sorti que l'amour rendait aveugle ne manquait pas de jugeote !

Plusieurs regards intrigués se tournent vers moi quand je me glisse derrière le plus discrètement possible mais je n'ai qu'à leur faire signe de se taire pour qu'ils me brandissent leur pouce ou hochent de la tête.

**-Alors, tu m'as mentie, **en conclut Amina, grave.

**-Non ! Je t'ai toujours la vérité, Mi ! **se défend Rogie avec un geste d'humeur.

**-Ah oui ? **ironise-t-elle avec rancœur. **C'est peut-être moi qu'ait rien compris ! Comme d'hab ! Je suis tellement bête, aussi, faut pas m'en vouloir ! **

**-Bordel ! **s'énerve mon meilleur ami.

Il allait surement s'emporter quand il prend sur lui et inspire pour se calmer. Je suis impressionnée ! Lui qui part toujours au quart de tour !

**-J'ai toujours été attiré par les mecs, c'est vrai, **se reprend-t-il. **Et j'étais convaincu que ça ne changerait jamais… ça m'allait d'ailleurs parfaitement, même si je le gardais pour moi, Lexie et Nunzia pour pouvoir…**

**-Alors, comme ça, on espionne les pauvres amoureux ? **s'enquit une voix à mon oreille.

Je sursaute tellement fort qu'heureusement qu'une main se plaque sur ma bouche pour pas que je ne pousse une exclamation de surprise. Je me retourne et découvre alors une Caroline, penchée à mes côtés et un grand sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

**-Caro ! **lâchais-je, surprise. **Comment t'as su ?**

**-T'as été super discrète ! Un pot de trois mètres de diamètres qui se balade tout seul dans la salle ! Tout le monde t'as vu, à part ces deux-la ! **raille-t-elle. **T'as de la chance que personne veuille être dans la liste noire de Lexie Hale, parce que sinon y'aurait bien eu quelqu'un pour te balancer !**

**-Quelqu'un comme toi, par exemple ? **rétorquais-je.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et une envie de rire me chatouille la gorge. Heureusement, j'ai la bonne idée de m'imaginer en face du Rugbyman que je viens de laisser en plan à sa table pour crever mon fou-rire dans l'œuf. Depuis l'anniversaire de Tina, mon point de vue sur Caroline a totalement changé et je lui en suis toujours reconnaissante. Elle n'a jamais été obligée de m'aider, pourtant elle l'a fait.

**-… et les mecs me plaisent encore, je ne vais pas te raconter des cracs. Mais il n'y a que toi que j'aime et je m'en fous complètement que tu sois une fille ! Je t'aime, c'est tout. Et je sais que je t'ai blessée mais si tu crois que c'est facile de remettre son attirance sexuelle en question, du jour au lendemain, tu te trompes ! **achève Rogie, sérieux.

Amina ne parait pas savoir que faire et je trépigne littéralement d'impatience. Comment on peut réfléchir aussi longtemps quand Roger Lokhood lui déclare sa flamme ? Et je dis pas ça parce que c'est mon meilleur ami, hein, je suis tout à fait objective…

**-Je t'aime aussi, **souffle-t-elle timidement. **Mais cette situation est si étrange, je suis paumée, Roger, c'est…**

Mais elle ne peut pas finir parce qu'à la seconde où elle a prononcé les seuls mots qui comptaient, Rogie n'a plus rien entendu et s'est penché au-dessus de la table pour l'embrasser. Je sais que j'aurais dû rester bien cachée, ne pas me faire découvrir parce que Rogie va m'assassiner pour avoir osé l'espionner mais la joie me submerge et je bondis en hurlant de joie tandis que toute la salle me regarde –de toute manière, depuis que j'ai bougé le pot de fleur, ils n'ont pas arrêté de le faire.

Je me mets à sautiller en applaudissant à tout rompre, bientôt accompagnée de Caroline. Rogie et Amina, inébranlables, continuent à s'embrasser comme des désespérés tandis que, avec le ton d'une présentatrice télé, j'annonce :

**-Amina et Rogie sont officiellement ensemble ! Donc, on oublie les plans cul avec la belle noire si vous ne voulez pas que mon meilleur ami vous émascule, les mecs !**

**-La discrétion et toi, vous vous détestez, pas vrai ? **s'enquit la blonde, aussi excitée que moi, tandis que toute la salle applaudit. **Et si on allait fêter ça sur le danse flore de la fête des célibs ?**

**-Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche ! Bon, par contre, avant, va falloir attendre que Rogie et Amina aient fini…**

xOxOxO

**-… je vais pas t'assassiner, Lexie, parce que je suis de bonne humeur mais je tiens quand même à te faire remarquer que t'es une vraie garce, ma belle, **déclare Rogie, son bras droit emmêlé au mien

**-Oh, tout de suite, les grands mots…**

Il tient Amina par la taille alors qu'elle a posé sa tête contre son épaule et Caroline marche à nos côtés. C'est ainsi qu'on pénètre dans la salle des célibataires qui ont l'air de bien s'amuser ! Dans un coin de celle-ci, j'aperçois Tina qui se vautre sur une chaise en se déchaussant et j'éclate de rire. Caroline me lance un regard désabusé, armé d'un sourire en coin.

**-Tu fais que de te marrer, toi, c'est pas possible ! **me lance-t-elle.

**-Si, si, je t'assure ! Allez, Rogie invite ta chérie à danser ! **fis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Amina n'a pas du tout l'air contre puisqu'elle sourit encore plus à ma proposition mais Caroline intervient :

**-A vrai dire, ce serait plutôt l'inverse ! Tina et ses copains de l'organisation des fêtes ont décidé que, pour une fois, ça devait être les filles qui invitaient les mecs… et faites gaffe, les Cupidons volant dans toute la salle, font la fête à ceux qui désobéissent !**

**-Cool ! **commentais-je.

Ça change un peu ! Je commence mon tour d'horizon, l'œil à l'affut, tandis qu'Amina embarque Rogie et que Caroline m'avertit qu'elle va prévenir Tina de la réussite de notre plan pour unir ces deux-la. Hum… trop grand… trop banal… trop inintéressant… trop musclé… aucun mec ne me donne vraiment envie de les inviter. Plusieurs me regardent, me lançant des clins d'œil, ou essayent de m'attirer à distance mais ils ne me plaisent pas, même s'il y en a des foutrement canons. Je me sens comme lassée, insatisfaite et j'ai l'impression que même le plus sexy des mannequins ne me plairait pas. Je fais la moue. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Avant, j'avais des caprices en permanence et quand j'étais dans une fête, je repérais directement ma proie et je n'avais qu'une envie, l'avoir.

**-Salut, Lexie, t'es vraiment sexy, ce soir, **me lance Mike, un type de notre année.

**-Merci, Mike, **me forçais-je à répondre alors qu'il me frôle la cuisse.

**-Tu sais, je voulais t'inviter à la Saint Valentin mais ce naze de Fort m'a devancé… et on dirait qu'il a pas été hauteur puisqu'il est pas là, **remarque-t-il, goguenard.

**-Ouais, il était lourd ! **avouais-je en riant mais en m'écartant pour échapper à ses mains baladeuses.

J'ai souvent flirté avec ce mec mais là, je n'en ai vraiment aucune envie. Il me regarde étrangement et s'apprête à me dire quelque chose quand une voix déclare :

**-Prête pour un défi, Lexie ?**

Surprise, je me retourne et me retrouve face à face avec Dan. Un sourire me vient quand je croise ses yeux bruns. Je vais pouvoir échapper à ce lourdot de Mike !

**-Et comment ! **

**-Invite-moi à danser, **me lance-t-il avec ce regard de défi qui m'est bien habituel.

**-Hé ! **s'interpose Mike en fusillant Dan du regard. **C'est pas les mecs qui invitent, ok, Forster ? J't'aime bien, vieux, mais Lexie est…**

**-La ferme, Mike ! **le coupais-je en souriant. **Ça te dirait une danse, Dan ? **

Et je sens que ce n'est pas que le défi et que j'en ai vraiment envie. Je lui prends la main, en ignorant les injures de Mike, et, avec un regard malicieux, je l'entraine vers la piste de danse.

xOxOxO

La musique s'éteint sur notre troisième danse d'affilée, à Dan et moi. J'ai le sourire plaqué aux lèvres et je me sens euphorique. Je ne sais pas trop si c'est à cause des nombreux verres d'alcool que je me suis descendus ou à cause de mon cavalier.

**-Je crève de soif, **l'informais-je alors, **M'faut un p'tit remontant, Danette !**

**-Encore ? **réplique-t-il. **Ya jamais de temps mort avec toi !**

**-Jamais ! **

J'allais m'en aller en le laissant au centre de la piste de danse quand une inquiétude me vient. Je me reviens sur mes pas.

**-Tu m'attends, hein ? **

**-Bah, en fait, j'avais prévu d'aller danser avec Isa mais…, **me répond-il, moqueur.

La réflexion a le don de m'énerver et je fais la moue.

**-T'fais bien ce que tu veux ! **lâchais-je avec humeur.

**-Je t'accompagne, Lexie, **affirme-t-il en riant, faisant un pas vers moi, manifestement très satisfait de ma réaction.

**-Non, non ! Je reviens ! **assurais-je en lui souriant.

Je fais volte face et crève la foule de mes camarades qui ont déjà entamé la danse suivante. Je sens quelques mains me frôler et des murmures enjôleurs qui essayent de m'arrêter sur mon passage mais je n'y fais pas attention. Je suis enfin au bar et me sers un verre de téquila avec un air extatique. Je ne me lasserai jamais de cette boisson ! Le summum de la jouissance à l'état liquide !

**-Et ben, te revoilà, Lex ! **me lance une voix.

Je tourne la tête et reconnais la mine souriante, quoiqu'un peu contrariée, de Rogie. Sa première véritable soirée en amoureux avec Amina, l'élue de son cœur, ça va le rendre peut-être plus aimable pendant un certain temps… Mais bon, ça reste Rogie ! Et puis, j'adore son mauvais caractère !

**-Et te revoilà, Roméo ! Alors, Amina ?**

**-Super, je suis venu nous chercher à boire, **me révèle-t-il. **Tu m'accorderais ce slow, ma Tigresse ?**

**-Bah là, Dan m'attend, **répondis-je en souriant. **On s'le fait, plus tard, d'accord, ce slow ? **

Il allait répliquer quelque chose mais je me contente de lui coller une bise sur la joue avant de retourner en direction de la piste de danse, armée de mon verre de Téquila. Je retrouve Dan qui parle avec Matt et sa copine dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence. Cependant, d'excellente humeur, je ne me pose pas de question et leur fais la bise à tous les deux –ce qui a l'air d'autant surprendre que de faire extrêmement plaisir à cette dernière. Matt a un air railleur et amusé au visage et je me demande bien ce qui le fait marrer.

**-Qu'est-ce qu't'as, Mattou ? **lui demandais-je.

**-Oh rien, rien, Lexie… juste que tu devrais peut-être éviter le secteur « bar » pour le reste de la soirée.**

**-C'est un **_**Bust Fingers **_**qui m'dit ça ? **ironisais-je en éclatant de rire.

**-**_**Dust Fingers, **_me corrige-t-il avant de lancer un regard éloquent à Dan.

**-Bon, ça va ! Va donc danser avec ta pauvre copine qui doit vraiment en chier pour te supporter ! Hein ? **dis-je à celle-ci.

**-Je t'en parle même pas… c'est une horreur, **me répond-elle tout en souriant, tout de même, à Matt.

**-On veut nous virer, c'est ça, Altesse ? On gêne peut-être ? **glisse-t-il avec un haussement de sourcils significateurs.

**-J'te le fais pas dire ! **

xOxOxO

**-Hey, Lexie ! **m'appelle une voix alors qu'une autre danse s'achève.

Je me retourne, dans les bras de Dan, pour voir Tina –toujours pieds nus- débarquer vers nous, un très large sourire aux lèvres.

**-Tu lui as filée de ta drogue ? **me demande-t-il.

**-Non, j'crois que chez elle, c'est juste Dame Nature ! M'enfin, tu m'étonnes ! Elle sort tout juste des plusieurs danses qu'elle enfile avec Jonathan, alors, forcément…**

Elle m'attrape par le bras après avoir jeté un regard bizarre à Dan. Décidemment, tout le monde s'amuse à lui lancer des regards étranges ce soir… Je le dévisage pour essayer de trouver quelque chose qui cloche. Plissant le regard, je l'analyse méticuleusement tandis qu'il tire une drôle de tête.

**-Bah, je comprends pas, t'es juste trooop beau… mais sinon, j'crois que tout roule…, **l'avertis-je en haussant les épaules.

**-Matt a raison on va peut-être freiné du côté de la téquila, **commente-t-il en riant. **Quoique si c'est pour me dire que je suis un beau gosse, ça peut s'arranger…**

**-Tu peux toujours essayer de l'empêcher de boire, tiens ! **raille Tina alors que je continue à fixer les yeux bruns de Dan.

Ouais, il est carrément beau…

**-Youhou, Lexie ! Tu m'écoutes ? **

**-Nan, **répondis-je avant d'éclater de rire.

** -Euhm, okay… bon, on va faire avec, hein, on n'a pas trop le choix… t'as vu comment notre plan « Mi et Roger » a marché comme sur des roulettes ! **me lance-t-elle.

Au souvenir du baiser de ces deux-la, je me sens complètement surexcitée.

**-Yeeeaaah ! **criais-je en me mettant à sautiller en lâchant Dan pour m'accrocher aux bras de Tina.

Un instant plus tard, Tina et moi nous sommes déjà lancées sur un rock endiablé.

xOxOxO

**-Alors, t'es mon Valentin ? **lui demandais-je, sans vraiment réfléchir.

Surpris, il baisse son regard brun à ma hauteur –il n'est pas très grand mais je reste quand même bien plus petite… Dame Nature est une perverse qu'aime pas les rouquines ! Il reste silencieux en me détaillant avant de me souffler :

**-Suffit pas de vouloir avec toi.**

**-Moi, j'veux ! **répliquais-je, contrariée de ne pas avoir une réponse claire.

**-Seulement, ce soir ?**

**-T'es chiant ! **m'agaçais-je.

J'ai aucune envie de me poser de question. Aucune envie d'aller chercher plus loin… je ne m'en sens même pas capable, alors. Je veux juste qu'il me dise oui, juste continuer à danser avec lui toute la nuit et plus longtemps encore si je peux. Pourquoi toujours vouloir savoir ce qu'il va se passer après ? Les conséquences, les causes… toujours tout décortiquer, toujours tout dépiauter. Je m'en contre-balnce de demain et d'après-demain, encore plus de la semaine prochaine. Tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est maintenant. Et maintenant, c'est Dan.

**-Lexie, écoute, il faut que je te dise…, **commence-t-il.

Mais je ne veux pas savoir. L'une de mes mains sur sa nuque, je l'attire vers moi alors que je me hausse sur la pointe des pieds et je l'embrasse.

* * *

><p><em>XD<em>

_Vos pronostiques ? _

_Au fait quels personnages préférez-vous ?_ :)


	25. Chapter 25

_Hello Helloooo *O*_

_WOW on approche des **200** reviews T.T tout à grâce à de fidèles lecteurs-reviewseurs qu'on ne serait **remercier** assez pour leur **soutien** :D inutiles de les nommer ils se reconnaitront ! On vous **embrasse** !_

_Sur ce,_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS : pour ceux qui suivent **"Parasite deviendra Grand"** (ou PDG hey ouais ça fait tout de suite plus classe hein ? ;p), le chapitre **2** est en **ligne**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 25<strong>

Je retiens un hurlement tout en me précipitant vers les _Dust Fingers_ papotant comme si de rien n'était en attendant le prochain cours de Divination. Je me jette sur Dan qui écarquille les yeux de surprise devant mon visage qui doit certainement rayonner comme un soleil. J'ignore Charles qui en fait tout autant, -accord tactique conclut après notre vengeance qui l'a dissuadé de nous approcher- et lance à peine un regard à Matt qui doit sûrement penser que j'ai pété un plomb. Un large sourire de joie me dévore la moitié du visage tandis que j'inonde Dan de questions. Charles et Matt, ayant repérer Malicia, s'éloignent de nous.

**« Alors ? C'était comment ? Alalalala je savais bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche !** je m'excite**, je le savais ! Tu es le meilleur Dan ! Avoir réussi à accrocher le cœur de la Reine de Poudlard c'est un trophée qu'il te faut !**

**- De quoi tu parles,** fait-il innocemment en dissimulant son sourire béat.

**- Fais pas l'innocent ! **je lui ordonne toujours au summum de l'euphorie,** je parle du fait qu'elle se soit jetée sur toi et que ça t'as pas du tout déplu !**

**- Elle était bourrée,** soupire-t-il en abaissant ses épaules avant de m'offrir son sourire le plus rayonnant, **mais quand même !**

**- Oui quand même ! **j'appuis en sautillant –incapable de contenir mon excitation-.** Elle t'as embrassé toi et pas le mec d'à côté ! Bon maintenant il faut juste attendre sa réaction ! **

**- Ouais mais ç****a fait déjà deux jours et elle fait comme si rien ne c'était passé**, marmonne-t-il.

**- Comment ça ? **je fais avec étonnement. **Elle est tellement bourrée qu'elle se souvient même pas de t'avoir roulé un patin ?**

**- Ou alors elle fait bien semblant… Et puis elle fait que m'éviter aussi, **soupire-t-il en dissimulant sa peine.

**- Comment ça ? **je m'écris avant de réfléchir une seconde, **je pense qu'elle s'en souvient parfaitement Dan… Et qu'elle flippe à mort.**

**- Pourquoi ? **ses yeux s'agrandissent d'étonnement.

**- T'es bien un mec toi,** je soupire, **elle flippe parce que Aliaxane Hale n'est jamais tombée amoureuse d'un mec ! Elle a toujours été intouchable alors ça lui fait un choc et l'effraie… **

**- Ah bon ?**

**- Ouais…,** je murmure consternée, **t'as pas le choix Dan.** **Faut que tu ailles lui parler. »**

Je vois bien que ça ne l'enchante pas beaucoup. Il n'a jamais été très courageux… Je lui souris avant de lui coller une bise sur la joue et de lui montrer du doigt Lexie qui attend la prof de Divination en compagnie de Roger, Nunzia et Jess. Je le regarde et l'anxiété forme une boule dans ma gorge. Il va pas le faire avec tact je le connais. Il va mettre les pieds dans le plat… espérons que ça ne rebiffe par Lex'. Je pousse un soupir, de toute façon je ne suis plus d'aucune utilité. Toutes les cartes sont entre ses mains mais malgré ça, un mauvais pressentiment ne veut pas me lâcher. Je m'efforce de l'ignorer mais il reste bien ancré en moi tandis que Dan interpelle la rousse. Je veux pas voir ça !

**« Alors comme ça**** on coatch Daniel ? **

**- Il en a bien besoin vu sa cible,** je réponds à Matt revenu vers moi.

**- Tu l'as dit, **fait-il.

**- Et toi ! **je m'écris en me retournant pour lui faire face en souriant,** tu caches bien ton jeu Roméo ! Depuis quand tu sors avec Meredith Bloom de Serdaigle ? **

**- C'est tout récent, **m'apprend-t-il en ne cherchant pas à dissimuler son sourire. **Elle est super tu trouves pas ?**

**- Pff ! A quoi ça sert de demander mon avis maintenant, **je fais mine d'être horriblement vexée,** dire qu'avant tu m'en parlais pendant quinze ans et me demander des conseils…**

**- On était en maternelle ! **s'exclame-t-il.

**- Et alors ? **je réplique en continuant ma comédie la larme à l'œil, **où est passé Matty le petit garçon qui faisait encore dans sa couche à…**

**- Il a encore besoin de savoir ce que tu en penses, **il me fait un clin d'œil.

**- Elle est très bien roulée, **je fais avec sérieux,** et elle est plutôt réservée mais dans l'ensemble très sympa ! J'espère que ça va marcher !**

**- Moi aussi, **assure-t-il,** bon faut que j'y aille ! **

**- Tiens-moi au courant pour ces deux asticots, **je désigne Lexie et Dan en grande conversation sous l'œil pas du tout bienveillant de Roger. **Ça a l'air de ramer à mort dans la semoule !**

**- Sans problème ! »**

Je le regarde partir la mine heureuse. Puis me dirige vers mon cours de Runes, un sourire aux anges. Merci Merlin d'avoir fait en sorte que tout le monde trouve un peu d'amour ! Bon d'accord faut encore que Dan et Lexie parlent de tout ça mais je suis sûre que ça va marcher. Mais pour Matt c'est fait ! Et puis Mi est tellement heureuse que je me demande si elle va pas finir par avoir des crampes aux joues à force de sourire. Elle voit Roger tous les soirs et je ferme les yeux sur la violation du couvre feu parce qu'ils sont tellement mignons que je n'ai pas le cœur à mettre un terme à leurs rendez-vous. Caroline quant à elle a failli avoir une attaque en voyant Lexie se jeter sur Dan mais la surprise et un douloureux souvenir de ses propres étreintes avec Daniel passés, elle a éclaté de rire devant l'horreur qui s'est emparé de la gente masculine. Si j'étais Dan je porterai une coque… Question de sûreté. En tout cas, tout Poudlard semble avoir perdu la boule, avec les pleurs hystériques des filles qui le lendemain de la fête se sont retrouvés dépucelés et seules dans leurs lits, les hormones en surchauffent des couples tout juste formés et les cœurs brisés de ceux qui sont restés sur le banc de touche –non, non voyons je ne me vise pas du tout… car moi-même je suis au septième ciel de voir tout mes amis si heureux ! Même Carol' envisage de revoir Valentin ! Je sais parfaitement que ce n'est rien de sérieux mais c'est bon de la revoir chercher à nouveau l'amour…

C'était du beau travail Tina ! Je me félicite mentalement. Souriant de joie au souvenir de cette soirée, j'accélère le rythme pour rejoindre ma salle et Jon avant que la cloche ne sonne. La tête dans les nuages je manque de m'étaler dans les escaliers.

OoOo

Je gratte énergiquement mon parchemin, les yeux mangés par de lourds cernes et les cheveux en bataille. Je cours après la première place de la promo et les meilleurs résultats possible dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Plus pour faire plaisir à ma mère qui s'en fiche royalement mais pour moi-même, pour avoir le meilleur dossier possible qui me permettra de devenir ce que je voudrais être plus tard –même si pour l'instant à part goûteur ou critique culinaire je n'ai pas trop d'idées-. Sur la table, entre les livres éparpillés et l'amoncellement de feuilles et de correction, des papiers de choco-grenouille s'étalent comme des pétales de fleurs. Une faible chandelle éclaire ce coin de la bibliothèque déserté à l'heure qu'il est, autrement dire tard dans la nuit.

**« Tina ?** m'apostrophe une voix alors que mon nez se perd dans un grimoire de potions.

**- Jon ?** je m'exclame en levant la tête et le reconnaissant. **Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- La**** surveillance de Poudlard en tant que préfet en chef cela vous dit-il quelque chose Miss Carbury ? **me répond-t-il en imitant Valérian Potter.

**- Par Merlin !** je m'écris en bondissant de ma chaise, **c'est l'heure ? Oh mince ! J'ai complètement oublié ! Je suis vraiment désolée !**

**- T'inquiète !** il me sourit pour me rassurer alors que je m'affole à ranger mes papiers. **On a le temps,** **je te cherchais juste parce que d'habitude t'es toujours en avance.**

**- C'est ce foutu devoir en potions, **je marmonne alors qu'il attrape quelques livres et m'aide à ranger ce que j'ai déballé. **Il est super dur !**

**- Ouais je sais mais de là à y passer toute la nuit, **fait-il. **Te tue pas non plus au travail**.

**- Si je veux être la meilleure de la promo j'ai pas le choix, **je réponds en rougissant un peu de ma prétention alors qu'il se met à rire.

**- La mei****lleure ? Mais tu l'es déjà Tina, **affirme-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans les miens plus du tout en train de rigoler.** »**

Je rougis brusquement et détourne mon regard en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure de gène. Il semble ne pas se rendre compte de mon affolement intérieur car continue de ranger les livres dans les étagères alors que je le dévisage. La flamme rend ses cheveux encore plus roux et danse dans ses yeux chocolat. Il est vraiment très mignon dans la pénombre de la bibliothèque. Il tourne son regard vers moi et mon cœur palpite plus fort. Cette constatation me fait perdre mes moyens et je renverse par terre toutes mes feuilles. Ça ne le fait pas rire comme d'habitude et ça me rend encore plus rouge.

Je dévore des yeux ses traits tandis qu'on ramasse les parchemins éparses au sol. Nos mains s'effleurent et au creux de mon ventre une chaleur me consume. Un tas de souvenirs m'assomme, le bal où il était mon cavalier, mon attendrissement devant ses efforts pour avoir un rencart avec Amina, son sourire lorsque je m'empiffre, son rire lorsque je fais preuve de maladresse, nos jeux lors des rondes ennuyeuses, ses mains sur mes hanches hier soir et son souffle dans mon cou qui m'a fait perdre pied un instant. Ma propre respiration se bloque. La vérité me saute à la figure alors que tout mon être la rejette. Je suis amoureuse de lui, par Merlin ! Comme s'il m'avait brûlé je recule et ramasse en vitesse mes feuilles sans un mot.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** s'étonne-t-il.

**- Rien,** je groasse, **on y va ? »**

Sans plus attendre je me précipite dans le couloir, inspirant un grand bol d'air pour me faire reprendre mes esprits. Mais impossible de calmer mes rougeurs et l'effet qu'il me fait en me jetant un regard incrédule en sortant à ma suite de la bibliothèque.

**« T'es sûre que ça va Tina,** demande-t-il en se penchant à ma hauteur pour mieux me détailler. **»**

Mais Non ! Non ça ne va pas ! J'ai envie de te plaquer contre le mur et de t'embrasser tout de suite ! Alors évidement que je suis dans tout mes états ! Et puis arrête de me regarder comme ça, ça m'aide pas du tout ! Recule par pitié !

Mais bien sûr je n'ai pas dit ça, et me suis contentée de rougir encore plus et de m'enfoncer dans mon mutisme. Il n'a pas insisté et j'ai pu retrouver peu à peu mes moyens. Mais je ne peux quand même pas m'empêcher de vouloir effleurer sa main… Alors que je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche, un bruit attire mon attention. Je fais signe à Jon de s'arrêter et devine sans trop de peine que ça vient des toilettes. Des toilettes pour filles plus précisément. Et le bruit, une fois la porte ouverte, se révèle être des sanglots. Flanquée de Jonathan je me dirige vers la fille recroquevillée dans un coin, le visage enfoui dans ses mains et ses longs cheveux bruns. Je m'accroupis face à elle.

**« Malicia ?** je souffle alors qu'elle relève ses yeux gonflés.

**Ti… Tina,** hoquète-t-elle.

**Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? **je l'enlace sans plus de préambule. **»**

Je croise le regard de Jon qui acquiesce et s'éclipse silencieusement en me faisant signe qu'il s'occupe de tout. Je m'assoie à côté d'elle et la berce contre moi alors qu'elle pleure de gros et lourds sanglots. Je marmonne des paroles rassurantes et sort un mouchoir pour lui essuyer son visage humide.

**« C'est… c'est…,** elle bégaie sans contrôler ses tremblements.

**- C'est à cause de quoi ?** je chuchote en lui caressant les cheveux pour la calmer.

**- De… De… De Jessica !** elle éclate une nouvelle fois en pleurs.

**- Jessica ?** **L'amie de Lexie ? **je demande alors qu'elle hoche la tête en reniflant,** c'est elle la fille dont…**

**- Ouiiiii, **gémit-elle**, et je lui ai demandé à la saint Valentin… et elle a… elle m'a jeté !**

**- Elle t'a jeté tout net ? **je murmure en lui frottant le dos.

**- Elle a…** **elle a… ri… rien… rien dit !** sanglote-t-elle, **je suis bête ! Une vr… vraie idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote !**

**- Non,** je souffle, **dit pas ça… Elle a peut être besoin d'y réfléchir tu sais… C'est pas facile de se dire que notre orientation sexuelle est différente et mal vue par pas mal de monde… Il faut pas t'en vouloir Licia… C'est courageux d'avoir osé te dévoiler tu sais**…, je la serre fort contre moi,** et elle dira rien aux autres.**

**- Tu crois ? **murmure-t-elle à travers ses larmes.

**- Oui, c'est pas le genre, **j'assure.** Elle t'a même pas donné sa réponse… Tu peux encore espérer. Et puis si c'est non… Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre sinon. »**

Elle hoche la tête et se recroqueville en reniflant et calmant ses tremblements tandis que je lui essuie gentiment le visage. C'est comme ça que nous retrouve Jonathan bien plus tard alors qu'elle somnole sur mon épaule et que je tente de la rassurer et calmer son inquiétude. Il se penche vers elle et lui sourit, elle esquisse une faible réponse alors qu'on l'aide à se relever. On sort dans le couloir, et prenons la direction des dortoirs de Gryffondor. Une fois en vue, je me détache de Malicia qui avance comme un automate et la confie à Jon.

**« Tu t'occupes d'elle ?** je demande.

**- T'inquiète,** souffle-t-il avant de me sourire, **va dormir ! »**

J'acquiesce et les abandonne non sans avoir attendu qu'ils entrent dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor et qu'il m'ait encore sourit. Juste pour le regarder un peu sans que personne ne me dévisage. Je rougis et tourne les talons.

OoOo

Bientôt se sera la saison des glaces. Le printemps qui bourdonne dans le parc en est la preuve même. Bientôt je pourrais aller à Londres pour acheter ces succulentes glaces dans la ruelle du faubourg Henri VIII. On y fait les meilleures glaces au monde ! Elles sont d'apparence normale mais conserve le goût particulier des fruits, la saveur du chocolat ou de la vanille. Faîtes à la main par une petite vieille qui doit bien friser les quatre-vingt ans. Mais elles sont délicieuses… Un véritable summum de plaisir pour les papilles gustatives…

**« Isabella, Lexie vous pouvez faire un e****ffort et éviter de vous regarder comme si vous alliez vous entretuer ? **je soupire, **franchement je suis sûre que ce n'est pas de la faute de Lexie si tes pompons ont disparu Isabella. »**

Celle-ci fait la moue tout en fusillant Lex' du regard. Je soupire, prête à mettre les voiles. Je croirais avoir affaire à des gamins de maternelle qui se disputent pour savoir qui aura la balançoire dans la cours de récréation. On répète le même enchaînement depuis une heure et aucune n'est capable de ne pas l'arrêter pour revendiquer je ne sais quelle connerie que j'écoute d'une oreille distraite. Pendant qu'elles passent à se crêper je chignon, moi, je rêvasse. A vrai dire je n'ai pas tellement la tête à faire preuve d'autorité, de plus gros problèmes me préoccupent. Tout d'abord je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre Lexie et Dan mais tout les deux semblent avoir décidé de se compliquer la vie en s'ignorant mutuellement. De vraies têtes de mules ! Ni l'un ni l'autre n'a fait le premier pas, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'ils ont fait trois pas en arrière. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est certainement que toutes mes questions restent sans réponse et sont ignorées. Je ne comprends tout simplement pas ce qu'il se passe. Ça m'inquiète d'ailleurs, est-ce si grave ? Sont-ils en réalité frère et sœur parce que le père de Lexie a eu une aventure avec la mère de Dan un soir d'été à Capri ? Ou alors Lexie s'est-elle découverte lesbienne dans ce l'abs de jours ? Ou alors elle est atteinte du sida ! Avec toutes ces histoires de fesses pendant un an ça ne m'étonnerait pas ! Oh non c'est pas possible ! Il faut que j'en sache plus ou je vais faire une crise de nerfs ! Et les autres qui continuent à se lancer des piques…

**« Bon allez on reprend tout depuis le début,** je m'écris. **Et si j'en entends une qui parle, elle gicle du groupe sans son badge à la fin de l'année, c'est clair ? »**

La peur de ne pas ramener chez papa et maman le badge étincelant de pom-pom-girl attitrée de Poudlard les fait fermer leurs clapets. Je grince des dents et l'instant d'après elles sont en lignes et font leurs enchaînements à la perfection. Je leurs ordonne de recommencer encore une fois puis de s'étirer. Elles obéissent sans piper un mot à mon plus grand bonheur. Tout en rassemblant mes affaires je surveille du coin de l'œil Lexie, attendant l'occasion de lui parler en tête à tête. Alors qu'elles rentrent au vestiaire je me précipite sur elle.

**« Lexie ! Attend s'il te plaît ! **je lui attrape le bras.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tinounette ?** répond-t-elle d'un ton gaie qui sonne très faux à mes oreilles, **tu veux des conseils pour harponner Jojo ?**

**- Qu… quoi ?** je manque de m'étouffer de surprise –prise au dépourvue aussi- avant de rougir comme une pastèque, **mais de quoi tu parles ? C'est pas du tout ça ! C'est n'importe quoi ! **

**- Ah bon ?** fait-il un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ****avec Dan ?** je demande abruptement pour couper court au sujet.

**- De quoi tu parles ?** fait-elle avec une mince étonnée feinte.

**- Arrête Lex',** je riposte, **ça prendra pas avec moi ! Je sais très bien qu'il y a un truc entre vous deux et que pour je ne sais quelle stupide raison vous vous entêtez à faire comme si de rien n'était !**

**- Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi.**

**- Lexie,** je soupire devant sa mine renfrognée, **arrête… S'il te plait explique-moi, je peux t'aider !**

**- Je te répète qu'il n'y a rien à expliquer,** fait-elle doucement. »

Elle se détache de ma poigne et me sourit joyeusement comme si de rien n'était et ça ne fait qu'accentuer mon inquiétude.

**« T'as pas le sida au moins ? **je demande désespérément.

**- Quoi ? **elle éclate de rire avant de me coller une bise sur la joue droite**, qu'est ce que tu va m'inventer là, Tinounette !**

**- Tu l'as pas hein ?**

**- Mais non ! **elle continue de rire avant de m'entraîner vers les vestiaires**, ce n'est pas ça !**

**- C'est quoi alors ? **

**- C'est rien**** je te dis !**

**- Menteuse.** »

OoOo

**« T'y vas ?** je demande, échouée sur le canapé le nez plongé dans un livre sur la troisième guerre des gobelins.

**- Oui, **me sourit Mi en passant une main dans ses cheveux crépus comme pour les recoiffer.

**- T'en fais pas,** je lui lance pardessus les pages, **t'es très belle. »**

Elle souffle un faible remerciement. Elle ne comprend pas que j'ai raison. Certes, Mi n'a jamais été très jolie mais le bonheur la fait briller comme un soleil et pétiller ses yeux noirs. Je glisse un coup d'œil dans le couloir pour la voir embrasser Roger avant de dévier mon regard pour leurs laisser de l'intimité. Ils ne font pas dans les grandes effusions en public, se contentant de se tenir la main ou de s'embrasser rapidement mais il faut les voir quand ils sont tout seul. Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose. Je masque mon sourire derrière mon livre, quand elle est avec lui Mi révèle certains traits de son caractère qu'elle n'a jamais dévoilé au reste de Poudlard. Et si j'en juge par le regard de Roger, ce n'est pas du tout pour lui déplaire.

**« J'y vais !** s'écrit alors Carol' en se levant du fauteuil où elle est assisse à faire semblant de disserter à propos de l'effet des cycles lunaires sur les rêves.

**- Où ça ?** je demande un peu étonnée.

**- J'ai rendez-vous,** me sourit-elle avant d'enfiler ses escarpins, **sois sage d'accord ? »**

J'hausse à peine les épaules et me replonge dans l'étude passionnante des intérêts des douze clans gobelins durant la troisième –et plus sanglante- guerre de leur peuple. Je ne vois pas le temps passé et lorsqu'elle revient –souriante et les yeux pétillant- je suis toujours dans la même position mais deux cents pages plus loin.

**« Tina…,** soupire-t-elle en se plantant devant moi, **tu sais quelle tête tu as ?**

**- Euhm, **je fais sans lever le nez.

**- Tu ressembles à Miss Teigne dans ses plus mauvais jours !** s'exclame-t-elle avant de me tirer par le bras,** un brin de toilette s'impose tout de suite !**

**- Mais…**

**- J'ai dit que tu devais faire une pause !** riposte-t-elle**, il en va de ton apparence et de ta santé ! »**

Elle me confisque mon livre et sans entrain je me vois obligée d'aller chercher mes affaires de toilettes. Elle me traine ensuite à travers les couloirs qui sont désertés peu à peu pour les Salles Communes. On arrive enfin devant la salle de bain des préfets où elle grommelle je ne sais quoi, apparemment elle regrette de pas être préfète pour pouvoir savourer une salle d'eau rien que pour elle. Alors que j'ouvre la porte, je me sens poussée en avant et je retiens un cri lorsque mes pieds glissent sur le carrelage humide et savonneux. Je m'étale par terre en un joyeux tintamarre. Un gloussement étouffé me parvient alors que je me relève pour manquer de trébucher à nouveau. Je tombe nez à nez avec une chevelure rousse et un regard chocolat étonné très familier qui me fait bondir sur mes pieds. La couleur de mes joues passent à celle d'une tomate en moins d'une seconde lorsque je me rends compte qu'il est torse nu et vient juste d'enfiler son pantalon.

**« Tina ?** fait-il éberlué.

**- Je suis désolée ****Jonathan !** je m'affole, alors que même la racine de mes cheveux a viré au rouge, avant de me jeter sur la porte. Fermée.

**- Caro**** ? Caro !** je m'écris, **c'est pas drôle du tout ! Il y a déjà quelqu'un ! Carol' ! Ouvre cette porte tout de suite Caroline !**

**- Mais non mais non, profite**** s'en Tinounette, **glousse en réponse une voix qui n'est pas celle de Caro.

**- Lexie Hale ! **je m'exclame,** ouvre moi tout de suite ! »**

Elle ne répond pas, pas plus que Carol' et leurs pas s'éloignent dans le couloir à mon plus grand désespoir. Je vais les tuer ! Je vais les massacrer ! Je vais… Oh mon Dieu… Merlin mais pourquoi ? Vous voulez tous que je meurs d'une attaque ? C'est ça ? Je n'ose même pas me retourner pour lui faire face -bien que l'envie de le dévorer du regard ne manque pas-… Non mais elles sont malades. Oh mon Dieu elles sont malades…

**« Je suis désolée,** je bafouille en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang tout en fixant le bois de la porte. **Je suis vraiment désolée. Elles sont… je sais pas… je…**

**- T'inquiète,** me répond-t-il en un bruissement de tissu,** j'avais cru comprendre ! »**

Oh. Par. Merlin. Je palis brusquement. Je ne vois qu'une seule raison qui les aurait poussées à m'enfermer avec Jon dans la salle de bain des préfets. Elles savent que je suis amoureuse de lui ! OH MON DIEU ! Mais est-ce que ça se voit tant que ça ? Est-ce que tout le monde le sait ? Est-ce que _lui _il l'a compris ? C'est une catastrophe ! Par Merlin c'est une catastrophe ! Je me cache le visage entre mes mains comme pour disparaître. Je ne veux même pas savoir quelle tête j'ai. Ni quelle tête il fait.

**« Euh**, il marmonne, **tu peux te retourner. »**

Je ne sais pas qui est aux commandes de mon corps, toujours est-il que je me détourne de ma contemplation de la porte en bois brun pour lui faire face. Il tente un sourire pour me détendre mais je sens bien que lui aussi n'est pas à l'aise. Je me dandine d'un pied sur l'autre tout en l'observant de coin de l'œil, regrettant presque qu'il ait mis sa chemise. Il est tellement mignon que je suis obligée de détourner mes yeux pour ne pas qu'ils trahissent mes sentiments.

**« C'est fermé magiquement ?** demande-t-il en s'approchant de moi et essayant d'ouvrir la porte.

**- Ouais,** je réponds, **tu as ta baguette ? J'ai oublié la mienne dans le dortoir…**

**- Non,** fait-il en me lançant un regard qui est tout sauf désolé. »

Je me laisse glisser contre le mur et il s'assoit à côté de moi. J'évite son regard pour essayer de calmer les battements désordonnés de mon cœur et mes rougeurs convulsives. Mais je suis incapable de ne pas revenir à sa silhouette. Il a les cheveux légèrement plus foncés, en désordre et humides et j'ai terriblement envie de passer ma main dedans. Sa chemise est mal boutonnée ce qui a pour conséquence d'affoler mes sens et d'enflammer tout mon corps. Mes rougissements augmentent. Il ne dit rien et se contente de me fixer. Je suis si rouge qu'il doit se demander si je ne vais pas exploser. Et vue l'attention qu'il porte à mon visage je dirai qu'il s'attend à ce que mes oreilles se mettent à cracher de la fumée. Il faut qu'il arrête de me regarder parce que sinon je ne réponds plus de rien.

**« Je…, **je commence pour essayer de briser le silence qui s'est installé entre nous, **je crois que Vanessa m'a dit qu'elle avait l'intention de… de venir prendre un bain.**

**- Ah, **réponds-t-il.** »**

Je me mordille nerveusement la lèvre inférieure avant de sentir une grande main se posait sur la mienne. Me faisant fondre en un instant. Il ne me regarde pas. Eberluée je reste un moment sans rien faire, l'effroi d'avoir encore mal par amour me submerge. Et si et si… Mais lorsque ses doigts se retirent faute de réaction de ma part, le cœur tambourinant comme un fou, je m'accroche à sa main et la ramène contre la mienne. Il se retourne vers moi et me sourit. Il s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche lorsque soudain :

**« Jonathan ? Tina ?** s'écrit une voix étonnée.

**- Vanessa !** je m'exclame.

**- Euuuh**, elle sourit d'un air entendu et un peu gêné**, je suis de trop ?** **C'était fermé mais je pensais pas que…»**

Le rouge reprend ses droits sur mon visage alors que je me rends compte de ce qu'elle a du penser en nous trouvant enfermés dans la salle de bain des préfets, mains dans la main et lui la chemise à moitié ouverte. Ses doigts se détachent des miens, la déception me pique un peu. Je me relève tout en essayant d'expliquer à une Vanessa qui ne croit apparemment pas un seul mot de la vérité. Nous sortons dans le couloir sans nous regarder sous le regard rieur de Vanessa. Je repère Caro au bout du couloir qui m'adresse de grands signes ravis. Je salue Jonathan, rougissant de son regard appuyé et déçu. Lui lançant un sourire. Puis, je tourne les talons pour foncer étranglé Caroline Ferrars et Alexiana Hale.

OoOo

Par Merlin je suis tout simplement incapable de le regarder dans les yeux. J'en suis tout simplement incapable ! Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure tout en repassant en boucle la séquence dans ma tête. Encore et encore. Complètement hypnotisée par ma main dans la sienne et son torse nu. Par Merlin il faut absolument que je pense à autre chose ! Je secoue la tête pour le chasser de mes pensées parce que pour l'instant je suis à la recherche de Malicia. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis sa crise de larmes aux toilettes. Ça m'inquiète un peu et j'aimerai savoir ce qu'il en est d'elle et de Jessica.

**« Bonjour Cap'taine,** fait soudain une voix sans la moindre politesse.

**- Salut Daisy,** je réponds froidement en passant mon chemin.

**- Hey !** crache-t-elle en m'attrapant le bras. **J'ai pas fini de parler !**

**- On a rien à se dire,** je lâche en me dégageant de sa poigne.

**- Bien sûûûr,** riposte-t-elle avec colère, **tu es redevenue préfète et présidente ! Tu te crois intouchable c'est ça hein ? Tu penses que je ne vais pas me battre pour le poste ?**

**- Daisy, **je souffle en essayant de la calmer, **c'est qu'un poste. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour montrer ton talent en tant que…**

**- La Ferme !** s'écrit-elle, **tu va me laisser cette place parce que je la mérite ! Je devais l'avoir ! Pourquoi il a fallu que mademoiselle bien-sous-tous-les-rapports s'en mêle hein ? Prouver ta supériorité en tout est donc si important que tu te fiches des efforts des autres ?**

**- Qu…****Quoi ? Mais non ! Je n'ai jamais…**

**- La ferme !**

**- J'ai mon mot à dire ! **je m'exclame soudain,** je ne fais pas ça pour être la plus forte mais parce que j'aime ça ! **

**- Moi aussi !**

**- Ça devrait te suffire alors,** je réplique en lui coupant la parole.

**- Tu n'es qu'une voleuse prétentieuse ! **déclare-t-elle avant de m'attraper violemment le bras faisant tomber mes affaires par terre. **Je te déteste. »**

Je déglutis avec difficulté. Je sais parfaitement que beaucoup de gens ne m'apprécient pas, mais ils le cachent tous sous un masque d'hypocrisie. Entendre dire haut et fort qu'on me déteste me laisse un instant inerte et éberluée. C'est le moment qu'elle choisit pour me pousser violemment. Sauf que derrière moi il n'y avait que les escaliers. Je ne prends conscience de cela que lorsque les yeux de Daisy s'écarquillent, comme surpris de l'ampleur de son geste, et quand mon dos s'écrase violemment contre les marches, m'arrachant un cri. Après mes yeux se ferment et je me sens entraîner dans une chute libre jusqu'au bout des escaliers. Une violente douleur se déclenche à mon épaule, suivie d'une à la tête quand celle-ci heurte le carrelage de l'étage inférieur. Ma vision chavire et tangue tandis que ma jambe droite me fait crisper les dents. La douleur m'arrache des larmes et je gémis en cherchant mon souffle. Ma tête me fait si mal que les hurlements des élèves qui se précipitent vers moi ne m'atteignent même pas.

**« Tina ? Tina ?** fait une voix paniquée, **est-ce que ça va ? Tina, réponds s'il te plaît ! »**

Mais la seule chose dont je suis capable c'est de sentir l'horrible douleur dans ma jambe qui neutralise toutes mes autres fonctions. Je sanglote tout en tentant de répondre à la tête rousse. La dernière chose que j'entends avant de sentir une main se posait sur ma joue et une seconde chevelure flamboyante se penchait vers moi c'est **« Fermez là bordel ! ». **J'en pleure plus fort, de soulagement. Lexie.

* * *

><p><em>ça rame ? on sait ! xD ça vous laisse sur votre faim ? on adore ! XD. Review sinon ? *yeux de chiots battus (clo plus grand les yeux comme ceux du chat botté !)*<em>


	26. Chapter 26

_**Coucou** petits lecteurs (surtout lectrices on suppose !)_

_GROS **merci** pour toutes vos reviews du chapitre précédent ! T.T ça fait tellement **plaisir** de lire que vous aimez, ou pas, et ce qui vous a marqué et fait rire :D _

_Pas grand chose de nouveau sous ce **soleil** de plomb mais on espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances et nous **oubliez pas** trop ;p_

_Bonne **lecture** !_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 26 :<strong>

**-Licia ? **répétais-je, incrédule.

Jess baisse le regard, le rouge aux joues. Elle n'est pas du genre mythomane, je suis même certaine qu'elle est incapable de mentir. Alors, comme ça… Malicia est folle de Jess ? Un sourire me vient et je lance un regard entendu vers Rogie qui est estomaqué. Lui qui a toujours trouvé Jess, parfaitement insipide, ennuyante et inintéressante…

**-Mais t'es hétéro, toi, non ? **s'enquit-il, ahuri.

**-Je… oui… enfin, je…**

**-Tu sais plus, hein ? **la coupais-je en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

**-Oh, Lexie…, **souffle-t-elle, les yeux larmoyant. **Je suis perdue.**

**-Bah, demande-toi ce que tu veux lui répondre vraiment, sans penser à son sexe, **proposais-je en lui souriant.

Nunzia se contente de nous regarder sans émettre un son. Ces derniers temps, elle est toujours silencieuse et maussade, et j'ai l'horrible pressentiment que c'est à cause de Kevin. Ce connard va vraiment finir par avoir affaire à moi !

Jess semble réfléchir et le cours de ses pensées n'a pas l'air très clair.

**-Quand elle m'a tout dit, j'ai été… choquée, **m'avoue-t-elle. **Et j'ai eu peur, très peur. Alors, je me suis enfouie et j'ai pleuré. Je l'aime beaucoup et je veux pas lui faire mal…**

**-A qui tu veux faire mal, toi ? **raille-t-il.

Elle lui lance un regard d'incompréhension. Il n'y a qu'elle pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle est certainement l'une des personnes les plus gentilles de Poudlard…

**-T'as pas à avoir peur, Jessie, **lui assurais-je. **Et dans cette histoire, tu dois penser qu'à toi, qu'à ton bonheur. Faut pas que t'essayes de faire plaisir à qui que ce soit. Si tu sens que tu seras heureuse avec Licia, fonce !**

**-Fonce ! **répète Rogie en se mettant enfin à sourire.

Une larme coule sur sa joue tandis qu'elle nous sourit et je la prends dans mes bras.

**-Merci. Merci beaucoup, **me murmure-t-elle.

**-Et si on allait à Pré-au-Lard, cet aprèm ? **proposais-je à la cantonade.

**-T'as des tonnes de devoirs en retard, Lex' ! **contre Rogie, sévère.

**-Ah non, Rogie ! Hors de question que je…**

**-Salut, Lexie, **se fait entendre une voix.

Une voix que je reconnais instantanément, sans même me retourner. Dan. Une grimace s'étire sur ma figure. Depuis la Saint Valentin où j'ai fait la grosse boulette de l'embrasser –très langoureusement d'après les répercutions qui résonnent encore dans tout Poudlard- en plein milieu de la piste de danse, je me suis bien gardée de lui parler. Bon, ok, je l'ai évité comme la peste ! J'avoue ! Mais c'est un très bon ami, pourquoi je l'ai embrassé, par Poufsouffle ? Maintenant, je suis dans la bouse de Troll jusqu'au cou ! Et même la rumeur veut que ce soit bon pour la peau, j'aimerais bien arriver à m'en dépêtrer… Mais comment je fais ? Il doit se poser des questions sur mes intentions, quand même… Merde et re-merde !

Je me retourne, en m'étant dessinée un gigantesque sourire forcé.

**-Dan ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Ça va ? **

**-Euh, ouais, pas trop mal mais… en fait, c'est que… enfin, tu vois quoi ? A la Saint Valentin… Je sais pas si tu t'en rappelles..., **bafouille-t-il, mal à l'aise.

**-Ah oui, on s'est vachement bien éclaté ! **le coupais-je, dans l'idée de mettre fin à la conversation.

**-Ah oui, oui ! C'est sûr, c'était cool…, **me dit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Il me regarde d'une façon telle que je me sens rougir. Moi, rougir ? Non mais faut que j'arrête ! Depuis quand je me laisse intimider ? Arrrg, ça commence à me courir le chignon !

**-Et justement, je voudrais te parler en pri…**

**-Forster ! **l'interrompt Rogie sèchement. **J'ai deux-trois trucs à te dire !**

**-Quoi ? **m'exclamais-je, éberluée.

Il me jette un bref regard dur et j'ouvre de grands yeux ahuris. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend exactement ? Dan acquiesce, surpris lui aussi, et ils commencent à s'éloigner. J'agrippe le bras de Rogie de justesse.

**-Qu'est-ce que t'as à lui dire ? **

**-Je reviens, Lexie, **claque-t-il en me forçant à libérer son bras.

Je les regarde disparaitre derrière le virage du couloir avant de me retourner vers Nunzia qui hausse des épaules en croisant mon regard et Jessica qui a l'air aussi étonné que moi.

**-Je comprends rien, **lâchais-je.

**-Tu verras bien, **soupire Nunie.

**-Tu sais, toi ?**

**-Vaguement. **

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que je lui bondisse dessus et commence à la harceler pour qu'elle crache le morceau mais elle tient bon, me répétant que Rogie va bientôt revenir pour tout m'expliquer. Mais c'est quoi, toute cette mascarade ? Dan et Rogie n'ont jamais rien eu à se dire et, là, d'un coup…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jessica me pointe le bout du couloir et je me retourne pour voir revenir Rogie seul. Un très mauvais pressentiment s'empare de moi. Où est Dan ? Furieuse et inquiète, je me précipite vers lui, le pas rageur.

**-Maintenant, tu vas arrêter avec tes secrets ! **claquais-je avec colère.

**-Et c'est toi qui parle de secret ! **rétorque-t-il, venimeux. **Tu comptais me le dire quand que tu t'étais entichée du pauvre Guitariste du groupe de rock ringard de l'école ?**

Choquée, j'ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort. Quoi ? Toute colère s'évanouit et je recule d'un pas, comme foudroyée. Entichée ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

**-Bien sûr… tu t'en étais même pas aperçue et c'est encore pire, **poursuit-il. **Tous ces sourires, tous ces regards et toi, tu te rendais compte de rien ! Cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard dont tu nous as parlé pendant des heures et ensuite, la cerise sur le gâteau, cette Saint Valentin ! Tu n'as dansé qu'avec lui, tu ne pensais qu'à lui. On aurait dit que pour toi, il n'y avait que lui ! Et en plus, tu l'as embrassé…**

**-Arrête, **soufflais-je. **J'étais bourrée.**

**-Foutaise ! Tu sais comme moi que c'est qu'une excuse parce que tu veux pas t'avouer qu'il t'est arrivé ce que t'as jamais voulu qu'il arrive t'es en train de tomber amoureuse ! **

**-C'est pas possible ! **crachais-je avec violence. **Tu racontes n'importe quoi !**

**-Alors pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?**

La vérité se rue sur moi comme un tsunami, ravageant tout sur son passage. Non… et pourtant, il a raison. Tout ce qu'il dit est vrai. Depuis un certain temps, j'ai une envie latente de voir constamment Dan et j'ai dû me faire violence pour l'éviter. Et oui, j'étais parfaitement consciente à la Saint Valentin. D'accord, j'avais bu mais je savais très bien ce que je faisais et j'ai adoré l'embrasser. Et je veux recommencer. Qu'avec lui. Avec aucun autre, seulement lui. Je me souviens qu'à la fête, le même phénomène s'était produit aucun autre mec ne m'avait intéressé.

J'ai envie de me frapper la tête contre le mur. Je veux qu'il disparaisse de mon cœur, bordel ! Je ne veux pas être amoureuse ! Je ne veux pas être faible, pathétique et dépendante ! Je ne veux pas ressembler à mon père, je ne veux pas souffrir comme Tina a souffert… il en est hors de question ! Jamais !

**-Tu lui as dit quoi ? **lui demandais-je dans un murmure.

**-Je lui ai dit qu'il était qu'un défi, celui de notre début d'année. Que t'avais prévu de coucher avec lui et Charles, et qu'il était le suivant. Que tu te servais juste de lui, qu'il n'avait aucune valeur à tes yeux, pas plus que Charles ou que les autres. Il ne reviendra pas, Lexie, **me répond-il en comblant la distance entre lui et moi.

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge et j'ai envie de perdre connaissance, j'ai envie de me droguer. Oui, ma drogue me manque. J'ai tellement mal et j'ai envie de vomir. Si seulement tout ça pouvait se taire… si seulement je pouvais m'endormir. Ce serait bien moins douloureux de n'avoir qu'à dormir, enchaînant les rêves, paisiblement. Au lieu de ça, je me sens tellement nauséeuse à l'idée que Rogie lui ait dit tout ça. Il me déteste, c'est sûr. En même temps, quoi de plus normal ? Il avait confiance en moi… Une envie de pleurer me vient mais je me suis promise de ne jamais tomber amoureuse, donc de ne pas jamais souffrir par amour. Donc de ne jamais pleurer par amour.

Je l'oublierai. Je l'effacerai.

Rogie me prend dans ses bras et je me serre contre lui.

**-Il n'était pas bien pour toi, Lexie. C'était pas le bon. T'as besoin de quelqu'un qui prendrait soin de toi, qui te protégerai et…**

**-Tais-toi, d'accord ? **chuchotais-je.

**-Tout redeviendra comme avant, je te le promets. Tu l'oublieras vite.**

**-Oui.**

xOxOxO

Il ne me regarde pas et passe le plus loin possible de moi, dans ce couloir où nous nous croisons. Je suis avec Jess, Nunzia, Amina et Rogie. Il est avec Charles et Matt, et d'autres mecs de Serpentard de notre année. Mon sourire se crispe et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui suivre du regard mais lui… il ne me regarde pas. C'est bien mais ça fait mal. Si mal. Jess me prend la main en remarquant la situation.

Tina a essayé plus d'une fois de connaitre la raison pour laquelle Dan et moi, on ne se parle plus mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de la lui dire. Ce n'est pas que je ne lui fais pas confiance mais elle ne pourrait pas comprendre. Il n'y a que Rogie qui me comprenne. A vrai dire, parfois, moi-même, j'ai du mal à me comprendre…

Quand nous sortons dans le parc, j'aperçois Mike avec ses copains et je réentends Rogie me dire que tout redeviendra comme avant. Oui, tout va redevenir comme avant.

**-Je vais voir Mike, je reviens, **les prévins-je.

Rogie me sourit, complice, tandis que Nunzia est indifférente et que Jess semble hésitante quant à la réaction à avoir. Je croise alors le regard d'Amina qui me parait, je-ne-sais pas vraiment pourquoi, tel un avertissement. Pas une menace, juste comme si elle… Je balaye cette pensée d'un hochement de tête et, leur souriant, je me retourne et me dirige vers Mike. Je m'assois à côté de lui en lui collant une bise sur la joue, saluant ses copains d'une main. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir besoin d'explication et passe une main sur ma cuisse. Que tout redevienne comme avant…

xOxOxO

Mike me tenant par la taille et ses amis racontant leur dernière parties de jambes en l'air avec d'autres Pompom Girls, on se dirigeait vers les cuisines pour aller se chercher des boissons quand je croise Jonathan. Il a des livres dans les bras et me lance un grand sourire.

Je sens un fou-rire poindre le bout de son nez quand je repense à avant-hier. J'avais croisé Caro qui revenait de son rencart avec Valentin et on avait papoté. J'avais alors amené le sujet Jojo-Tina sur la table et, en deux-trois phrases, on a décidé qu'il fallait un peu les secouer. Alors, on a élaboré un plan tip-top qui nous a menées à enfermer ces deux-la dans la salle-de-bain des préfets. On espérait que ça puisse mettre un peu de huile et les dérouiller… de mon côté, j'ai prié Merlin pour qu'ils finissent tous les deux dans le bain, à se savonner mutuellement. Mais Caro est venue hier matin, me casser mon fantasme Une certaine Vanessa –ou Victoria ?- est venue leur ouvrir la porte. Dégoutée.

**-Salut, Lexie ! Ça va ?**

**-Impec ! **assurais-je. **Et toi ?**

**-Pareil ! Tu fais quoi ?**

**-On allait chercher de quoi s'amuser un peu, M'sieur le Préfet de mes couilles ! **répond Mike à ma place. **Tu voudrais peut-être nous rejoindre, histoire de moins ressembler à une tapette coincée ?**

**-Lâche-le, Mike ! C'est un ami ! **m'agaçais-je en le repoussant.

**-Laisse tomber, Lexie, **dit Jonathan, après un regard méprisant pour Mike. **Dix points en moins pour Poufsouffle pour injure et irrespect envers un préfet **_**de tes couilles**_**, Marchall. **

J'éclate de rire et Mike se garde de tout commentaire. Je ne vais pas le supporter longtemps, celui-là…

Soudain, un terrible bruit de chutes mêlé à des hurlements retentissent et on se retourne tous pour voir un corps reposant comme un pantin désarticulé aux pieds du grand escaliers de marbre. Mes yeux s'ouvrent d'horreur quand je reconnais Tina, entourée des premières personnes à avoir réagi.

**-Oh, non, non, non ! **gémis-je en me ruant vers elle et l'attroupement.

**-Tina ! **s'écrie Jonathan, en courant à mes côtés.

Je me bouscule tout le monde sans la moindre douceur et ignore certaines filles qui hurlent avec hystérie ou qui font mine de faire un malaise juste pour attirer l'attention sur elle. D'autre se contentent de regarder, de commenter ou de rire en cachette. Mais, à part polluer son air et rendre assourdissante l'atmosphère, ils ne font rien. Aucun ne lui vient à l'aide. Ils essayent seulement d'être le plus près possible d'elle pour ne rien louper. Pauvres cons !

Jonathan s'accroupit vers elle et lui caresse la joue, essaye de voir si elle a quelque chose de casser. Je lance un regard en haut de l'escalier et ai tout juste le temps de croiser le regard figé de Daisy avant qu'elle ne remonte en courant les escaliers. Ma mâchoire se crispe. Elle peut toujours fuir, je l'ai vue, c'est trop tard. Je me retourne alors et, les tympans ravagés par les cris et les discussions hystériques, je hurle à mon tour :

**-Fermez-la, Bordel !**

Le silence se fait aussitôt. Les rires et les pleures sur-joués se taisent en une seconde.

**-Foutez-moi le camp ! **ordonnais-je.

Et l'instant d'après, le couloir se retrouve désert. Je me penche sur Tina qui me regarde, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues et les dents serrés de douleur. Par Merlin…

**-J'ai si mal, Lexie…, **gémit-elle alors que je remarque l'angle effroyable de sa jambe.

**-ça va aller, Tinounette, c'est juré, d'accord ? On va t'emmener de suite à l'infirmerie ! T'es prêt pour la porter, Jojo ? **lançais-je à celui-ci.

**-On y va !**

Je me recule pour laisser Jonathan la prendre dans ses bras, mêlant la vitesse à la délicatesse. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder une nouvelle fois en haut des escaliers, le souvenir de Daisy me torturant les nerfs. Elle le payera. Puis, je suis Jonathan le long des couloirs qui, au fil des gémissements que Tina essaye de retenir, me paraissent infinis. Arrivée à l'infirmerie, je dépasse Jonathan pour lui ouvrir la porte sans douceur et appelle Olmes… sans douceur, non plus…

**-M'daaaame, urgence ! **hurlais-je en tenant la porte grande ouverte.

Celle-ci débarque et, en me voyant, fait tomber sa pile de serviettes blanches. Elle tire une de ces têtes catastrophées que j'en déduis que les derniers jours que j'ai passé ici ne font pas partie de ses meilleurs souvenirs professionnels… pourtant, j'ai été sage. A peu près. Enfin, je crois…

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est **_**encore**_** arrivée, Hale ? ** s'écrie-t-elle, limite hystérique. **Ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes remise à la drogue ? C'est d'un…**

**-Par Merlin, laissez Lexie tranquille ! **la coupe Jonathan, sur les nerfs. **C'est Tina ! Je peux la poser où ?**

-**Oh Merlin ! Ici, posez-la ici ! **

Jonathan s'empresse de l'allonger avec précaution sur le lit qu'Olmes lui a indiqué. Je vais les rejoindre et tire une chaise vers celui-ci pour m'assoir près de Tina qui a toujours aussi mal.

**-Oh, Morgane ! **s'horrifie l'infirmière. **Cette jambe est si…**

**-C'est la première fois que vous soigné une jambe cassée ? **m'exclamais-je. **Vous êtes pas censée être infirmière ?**

**-Je ne vous permets pas ! Comment s'est-elle fait ça ? **

**-En tombant dans les escaliers, elle est assez maladroite…, **répond Jonathan.

**-Ouais, c'est fou, ça, comme elle est maladroite, **ironisais-je avec rancœur, en repensant à Daisy.

**-Lexie ? **s'étonne-t-il.

**-J'ai mal ! **nous rappelle Tina, rageuse et grimaçante.

**-Oh ! **fait Olmes. **Allez-vous en, je vais la soigner !**

**-C'est vous qui vous vous droguez, maintenant ? **m'enquis-je. **Parce que vous délirez, on reste ici, hein, Jojo ?**

**-Oh que oui ! **m'appui-t-il fermement.

**-Na ! **crus-je bon d'ajouter.

Olmes, furieuse et offusquée, met ses mains sur les hanches et nous ordonne une seconde fois de quitter la pièce. J'attrape l'une des mains de Tina et Jonathan s'empresse de faire de même, puis on se retourne vers l'infirmière avec un air de défi.

**-Faudra nous arracher de Tina pour nous faire sortir ! **assurais-je.

**-Na ! **fait Jonathan en me lançant un clin d'œil.

**-Très bien ! **grogne Olmes. **Mais vous avez plutôt intérêt à vous tenir à…**

**-J'ai maaaaaaal !**

xOxOxO

**-On revient vite, Tina ! **lui assurais-je.

Jonathan m'appui d'un signe vigoureux du menton et je ferme la porte sur le donjon de notre pauvre rescapée. Il me sourit et je l'imite en songeant que ça va faire le troisième jour que Tina est dans cette foutue infirmerie. Et apparemment, elle ne sortira pas avant la fin de la semaine. Le temps que ses os se reforment… d'habitude, ça ne prend pas autant de temps mais Olm nous a avoué que c'était la dèche depuis plusieurs jours du côté des potions de résurrection physique express. Donc, elle fait avec les moyens du bord… de la crème de fossile de mammouth –ou un autre truc aussi dégueu, copyright monde de la sorcellerie- et sa fidèle baguette magique. Pas de quoi fouetter ce bon vieux Salazar Serpentard, quoi.

Du coup, j'ai l'infini plaisir et privilège de me taper le rôle de Capitaine des Pompom Girls pendant la convalescence de la vraie. Oui, oui, elle a cru bon de me choisir, moi, alors que je l'ai presque imploré d'élire quelqu'un d'autre –n'importe qui plutôt que moi !- mais elle n'a eu de cesse de se borner dans sa décision, en me répétant qu'elle n'avait confiance qu'en moi dans l'équipe. Ça me touche mais quel cadeau ! En gros, c'est un vrai trésor d'emmerde, de responsabilité et de chianlie. Vous m'aurez compris, ça craint. C'est pas qu'en soit, c'est ringard mais… c'est chiant. Il faut être à l'heure, montrer l'exemple, rester aimable et souriante n'importe avec laquelle de ces cruches ou garces –et je ne pense pas du tout à Isabella et Daisy-, faut surveiller, être impartiale… et en plus, pas question de faire des acrobaties, histoire de s'amuser un peu ou de papoter avec Jess. Ça craint grave. Vous comprendrez donc que… je ne fais rien de tout ça. Je passe les heures –après une demi-heure voir trois quarts d'heure de retard- d'entrainements à faire du favoritisme et à humilier Daisy. L'orgasme par définition ! Mais chuuuut, dites rien à Tina ou elle me tuerait !

**-On va faire un tour aux cuisines ? **proposais-je.

**-Euh… je sais que t'en as jamais rien eu à faire de tous les points que je t'enlevais à la pelle ou des retenues que j'ai dû te coller, mais je pensais quand même que tu te souviendrais que je suis préfet, un de ces jours…, **ironise-t-il, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

**-Oh, allez, Jojo ! Pas avec moi, hein ! On peut quand même aller se boire un verre, t'es pas obligé de prendre de l'alcool, si tu tiens pas…**

**-Les cuisines sont réservées aux elfes ! Je sais que la plupart des élèves l'oublient mais…**

**-Jojo ! **insistais-je en prenant mon air le plus apitoyé dans le rayon « yeux de chien battu ».

**-Bon, ok ! Mais t'en parles à personne, Lexie ! **capitule-t-il.

Ça marche à tous les coups, c'est fou, quand même ! Je suis d'un géni théâtral… tel que moi-même je ne suis pas sûre de me résister en me regardant dans le miroir… c'est dangereux, ça, quand on y songe bien !

On se met en route, en parlant de tout et de rien quand arrive le moment où je ne peux plus me contenir…

**-T'es fou de Tina, hein ?**

**-Pardon ? **s'écrie-t-il en cessant de marcher.

Il a un air profondément épouvanté et choqué sur son visage qui rougit de seconde en seconde. J'éclate de rire devant cette réponse ô combien claire il est littéralement dingue de Tina !

**-Je le savais ! **m'exclamais-je.

**-Je… écoute, c'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est…**

**-Ah, non ! S'te-plait, m'fais pas cette injure ! N'essaye pas de me prendre pour une conne, je sens que je vais le prendre mal sinon ! **le prévins-je avec un clin d'œil moqueur.

Il ouvre la bouche dans l'idée absurde –si absurde, pauvre petit compatriote du monde des rouquins… les plus sexys !- de répliquer mais il la referme aussitôt, blasé, avant de pousser un soupir. Je crois qu'il commence doucement mais surement à me cerner…

**-Okay… mais ne lui dis rien, Lexie, c'est si…, **me demande-t-il.

**-Je ferais bien mieux que ça ! **le coupais-je en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

Il remarque mon air de conspiratrice à l'instant même où il se glisse sur mon visage et il me lance un regard méfiant. Mon sourire de prédatrice s'accentue et je resserre ma prise autour de sa taille, avant de déclarer d'un ton solennel :

**-Après Rogie, voilà le grand Préfet en Chef de Gryffondor, Jonathan Weasley, qui va avoir besoin de l'aide ô combien magnifique et inespérée, tant elle est précieuse et inestimable, de la plus sexuellement, sensuellement et charnellement attirante de tout le Royaume Uni –et encore, je minimise-… j'ai nommé, Lexie Hale ou la Reine de Poudlard. Ou, encore moi !**

* * *

><p><em>Et <strong>ça promet<strong> ! XD Jon ferait mieux de pas trop y compter !  
><em>

_Alors vos petits **avis** et commentaires, et **pronostics** peut être sur la **fin** qui approche ;p ?_**  
><strong>


	27. Chapter 27

_**Coucou** lectrices !_

_Merci à my **Sunshine**, **Nais**, **Nanou** et **Bizzz** pour vos reviews du chapitre précédent ! ça nous a fait très **plaisir** ! T.T  
><em>

_Voilà donc le chapitre suivant où Lexie "aide" Jonathan, et où la **fin** **approche** petit à petit (et oui... plus que 4 chapitres :D)_

_Bonne **lecture** à tous !_

_PS : celui qui met la **200ème** **review** aura droit à une tite **surpriiiise** XD  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 27<strong>

Je suis dans une léthargie apaisante et assommante de sorte que je suis tout simplement incapable de me rebeller contre Olmes et ses « dans le lit jusqu'à la fin de la semaine ». Les médicaments m'envoient dans les bras de Morphée –personnellement je voudrais bien d'autres bras mais bon…- Je suis ici depuis des jours à me tourner les tourner entre deux siestes où m'expédie l'infirmière pour m'empêcher de saper son travail –tortionnaire ! Elle m'a confisqué mes livres de révisions !-. Je n'ai jamais autant dormis à la suite et lorsque je me suis regardée dans le miroir en me lavant le visage j'ai été un moment interloquée. Mes cernes ont disparus et mon air las aussi. On a l'impression que je revis et quitte ma peau de vampire assoiffé de savoir. Malgré tout les transformations qui ont redonnées à ma figure une fraicheur perdue, je m'ennuie. Je ne supporte pas l'inactivité, j'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps à compter pour la centième fois le nombre de planches composant le plafond de l'infirmerie.

Le seul truc cool quand vous êtes convalescent c'est qu'on vous offre plein de sucreries, des choco-grenouilles en pagaille, des caramels et des bonbons sauteurs de chez _Yanis et Anis_. J'ai l'impression que mon ventre va exploser tant je m'enfile de douceurs que regarde d'un mauvais œil cette foutue Olmes. Je la vois venir avec son œil de vautour à lorgner sur mes bonbons. Caro me dit que je suis parano mais je suis sûre que tout ceux qu'elle m'a confisqué pour m'empêcher de me rendre malade ont fini dans son estomac. Mi et Carol' passent deux fois par jour et me donne les cours que j'ai loupé. Elles me racontent toutes les conneries que peuvent faire les merdeux en mon absence. Et Mi m'explique comment elle et Roger sont allés clandestinement à Poudlard. J'adore apprendre le proverbe « quand le chat n'est pas là les souris dansent ». Matt vient aussi me tenir compagnie avec Dan mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont de bonne conversation puisqu'ils passent leurs temps à manger mes sucreries. Lexie arrive à se débarrasser de sa cour pour me rendre visite et me distraire de temps en temps et même Roger est venu. Malicia aussi même si elle était pas au meilleur de sa forme car Jess ne lui a toujours rien répondu. J'essaye de la soutenir mais elle est têtue et persuadée qu'elle n'a jamais eu aucune chance. Jon vient aussi souvent, j'espère toujours que lorsque la porte s'ouvre se sera sur son sourire. Un petit pincement au cœur se fait toujours sentir quand il ne s'agit pas de lui. C'est ridicule. Je redeviens la cruche en amour et ça m'effraie. Mais je n'arrive pas à faire marche arrière, j'ai trop envie de le voir et d'espérer quelque chose de plus. L'espoir rend fou. Je devrais arrêter de penser à lui et arrêter d'intérieurement remercier Daisy pour m'avoir brisé la jambe -grâce à ça j'ai pu sans vergogne savourer la sécurité de ses bras et son odeur. Entre deux hoquets de douleur.

**« Salut Tina ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?**

**- Bien,** je grommelle à Dan qui prend place sur la chaise près de mon lit.

**- Haut les chœurs,** s'exclame-t-il, **tu sors demain !**

**- Ouais c'est vrai, **je soupire avant de lui sourire, **quoi de neuf à Pouldard ? J'ai l'impression de vivre dans une prison étanche.**

**- Pas grand-chose, Gontra****n Stuartley a fait sauter les toilettes des filles avec une bombe de sa composition, **m'explique-t-il à ma plus grande horreur avant de tenter de me rassurer,** mais t'inquiète ton petit ami s'est chargé de lui coller assez de retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! **

**- Jonathan n'est pas mon petit ami ! **je rougis comme une tomate.

**- Ah bon ? **me taquine-t-il alors que je sombre dans de forts rougissements et agacements.

**- Ouais, **je réplique –me retenant d'ajouter que ça me déplairait pas du tout qu'il le soit-,** au lieu de m'inventer une vie amoureuse occupe-toi plutôt de la tienne qui commence à se faire désertique Daniel !**

**- M'en parle pas, **grince-t-il en plongeant sa main dans un paquet de cookies apporté par Licia.

**- Hey ! C'est les miens, **je fais en m'emparant de mon bien pour le mettre hors de la portée de sa main vorace pour les déguster tranquillement. **Comment ça ? T'as pas parlé à lexie ?**

**- J'ai pas eu besoin pour comprendre que tout ça ne signifiait rien pour elle, **explique-t-il d'une voix peinée. **C'était un pari Tina, un foutu pari de merde**, jure-t-il malheureux comme les pierres.

**- Un pari ? **je répète interloquée.

**- Ouais Lookhood m'a expliqué qu'elle a parié qu'elle pouvait se faire tous les mecs des **_**Dust Fingers**_** pendant sa septième année, **avoue-t-il la tête baissée,** donc qu'elle ne faisait que jouer avec moi pour gagner son pari.**

**- Peut être ****qu'elle a parié Dan ! **je m'écris en me relevant un peu de mon oreiller pour lui prendre la main,** mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de toi !**

**- T'as écouté ce que je viens de te dire ? **crache-t-il.** C'est un pari Tina, un pa-ri !**

**- Et alors ? **je rétorque,** en quoi ça signifie qu'elle ne t'aime pas ? Elle a peut être parié mais c'était ya longtemps et entre temps elle est tombée amoureuse ! J'en suis sûre Dan !**

**- Arrête Tina c'est pas la vérité et tu le sais, **fait-il avant de hausser les épaules,** ça n'a pas d'importance. **

**- DANIEL FORSTER, **je m'exclame alors qu'il fait mine de passer à autre chose,** ne me prend pas pour un troll ! Je sais parfaitement que ça à de l'importance et je sais aussi qu'elle t'aime !**

**- Ah oui ? **réplique-t-il, maussade**. Tu lui as demandé peut être ?**

**- Non ! **je réponds en m'asseyant dans mon lit**, mais je suis une fille et je connais bien Lexie. Je sais très bien qu'elle agit avec toi de manière différente d'avec tous les autres. Elle ne le sait pas peut être mais moi j'en suis sûre : tu ne lui es pas indifférent ! Alors arrête de déprimer et va lui parler par Merlin !**

**- M****iss Carbury, il faut vous reposer, **s'exclame Olmes en bondissant de derrière sa boite de médicaments sûrement alertée par mon haussement de ton.** Calmez-vous ! Monsieur Forster si vous n'êtes pas capable de la faire rester calme je vous prierais de bien vouloir quitter cette pièce.**

**- J'y vais, **fait-il sans me lancer un regard alors que je bouillonne comme une cocotte minute.

**- Va lui parler ! **je m'écris une nouvelle fois alors qu'il sort sans se donner la peine de me dire si oui ou non il m'a écouté.

**- Miss Carbury, **soupire Olm en me tendant une cuillère remplie d'un liquide verdâtre qui me soulève le cœur. **Il faut que vous restiez calme sinon votre jambe va encore avoir des problèmes pour guérir.** »

Je l'ignore et avale sans rechigner sa potion infecte qui m'expédie en un instant dans le pays des songes bien trop peuplés de ce que je veux fuir et pourtant retrouver. A rester enfermée je vais devenir folle.

OoOo

Lorsque j'ouvre enfin les yeux, le soleil dans la vitre me permet de deviner que c'est l'après-midi. Un visage est penché vers moi, je reconnais les yeux vert-gris de Lexie et sa chevelure rousse. Elle me sourit tandis que j'émerge lentement.

**« Salut la marmotte !**

**- Salut Lexie,** je marmonne en serrant les dents car ma jambe me tire et me fait encore un peu mal. **Comment ça va ?**

**- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça ! **réplique-t-elle alors qu'une étincelle de mauvais augure brille dans son regard. **Mais** ç**a va ! J'ai largué ce crétin de Mike, je pouvais pas coucher avec un mec qui se cure le nez après m'avoir embrassé.**

**- Gore,** je frisonne de dégout.

**- Ouais…,** elle hausse les épaules, **enfin c'est pas grave ! La chasse est à nouveau ouverte !**

**- Vraiment ? **j'arque un sourcil tout en songeant à Dan et en glissant doucement,** et qui est ta nouvelle cible ?**

**- Jojo ! **s'écrie-t-elle tout sourire.** »**

Je manque de m'étouffer avec la choco-genouille que je mâchonne. Je m'attendais à tout, même à une déclaration de son amour pour Dan ! A tout mais pas à ce qu'elle me sorte son prénom à lui.

**« Il est super sexy ! ****Tu trouve pas ? Et puis c'est LE préfet un chef quand même,** continue-t-elle alors que je n'arrête pas de tousser parce que ma choco-grenouille est bloquée dans ma gorge. **Je vais en faire qu'une bouchée ! **

**- Il n'en est pas question !** je m'exclame brusquement. **»**

Je plaque ma main devant mes lèvres et rougis violemment mais malgré tout je ne regrette aucune de mes paroles. Elle se mord la lèvre et sort dans le couloir brusquement, avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir à nouveau ma bouche. Alors que des tas de pensées m'assomment, j'entends le rire convulsif de Lexie dans le couloir à mon plus grand étonnement. Qu'est ce qui la fait rire ? Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure avec nervosité. Pourquoi mes sentiments la font rire ? Pourquoi ça l'amuse de jouer sur ce sujet qu'elle a deviné depuis longtemps j'en suis sûre. Elle est du genre rapide quand il s'agit de décoder les autres. Est-ce qu'elle est sérieuse quand elle dit qu'elle veut Jonathan ? Son fou-rire ne semble pas se tarir tandis que je m'enfonce dans ma nervosité, mes rougissements et ma peur. Elle rentre quelques minutes plus tard, en gloussant, le temps pour moi d'emmurer mes sentiments et de faire mine que c'est naturel pour une personne d'aller rire des sentiments d'une amie dans le couloir pour pas la braquer.

**« Alors comme ça Tina Carbury est dingue de Jojo ?**fait sa voix amusée.

**- Qu… quoi ?** je m'écris en rougissant et me drapant dans le peu de dignité qu'il me reste. **N'importe…**

**- Me prend pas pour une idiote, **me coupe-t-elle en bondissant sur moi,** qu'est-ce que t'attend exactement pour lui sauter dessus ?**

**- Qu…** **quoi ?** je répète interloquée. **Mais toi…**

**- Moi je t'ai eu en beauté ! **rit-elle avant de s'approcher plus près de moi,** t'as vraiment cru que j'allais essayer de te le piquer alors que c'est toi qu'il veut ?**

**- Qu… quoi ?** je hoquète les yeux exorbités.

**- Oups je devais rien dire, **soupire-t-elle nullement désolée avant d'enchaîner,** qu'est-ce que t'attends Tina ?**

**- Je…, **je baisse la tête et me mordille la lèvre inférieure**, je… enfin… j'ai peur Lexie.**

**- Je quoi ? **demande-t-elle mi-étonnée, mi-sérieuse.

**- J'ai peur d'avoir encore mal. Tu sais… J'ai pas envie de souffrir ****comme avec Charles…**

**- Oh Tin****ounette, **soupire-t-elle avant de me prendre dans ses bras.** Faut pas ! Jojo c'est quelqu'un de différent de Charles, il te fera jamais de mal j'en suis sûre.»**

Je ferme les yeux mais la peur latente est toujours au creux de mon ventre. La peur de tout donner, d'aimer trop et de tout perdre. Je veux lui dire mais la terreur d'un refus me clou sur place, tout comme la peur de l'aimer plus que lui ne pourrait m'aimer. De trop donner sans jamais recevoir. Une fois j'ai commis cette erreur. Jamais plus je ne baisserai mon bouclier. Même si je vais devenir folle si je ne le fais pas.

**« Les filles ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**- Jonathan,** je m'écris en rougissant –depuis combien de temps il est là ?-. **Salut.**

**- Tiens Jojo, **sourit Lexie, ravie.** On parlait justement de toi !**

**- Ah bon ? **fait-il en me glissant un regard en biais qui me fait rougir.

**- Elle délire,** je lâche avec fermeté.

**- C'est ça oui ! **rit cette dernière.

**- Sinon ça va mieux**** Tina ? **me demande-t-il en rapportant son attention suspicieuse sur le visage de Lex' qui arbore une mine faussement innocente.

**- Je sors demain !** je réponds avec entrain en lui souriant le cœur complètement éperdu par son regard.

**- Salut Tina, **murmure timidement une voix qui se glisse derrière Lexie.

**- Malicia !** je bondis sur elle en bousculant mes deux amis. **Alors ? Alors ? Elle a…**

**- Dit oui** **! **elle éclate en sanglots avant que je ne me mettre à rire. **Elle a dit oui !**

**- Par le ****caleçon de Merlin !** s'exclame Lexie, **c'est trop génial ! »**

D'un bon elle rejoint notre étreinte alors que Jon reste figé sur place, ne comprenant rien à notre échange de phrases. Malicia pleure et rit en même temps, si soulagée et heureuse qu'elle déborde de sentiments. Je suis si contente pour elle. Si contente que j'en oublis ma jambe qui me tire et qui finit par céder à mon poids. Je m'écroule par terre en un bruit lourd, faisant surgir Olmes qui crache des reproches à mes amis et les jette hors de l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'elle me réprimande sur mon inconscience et mon entêtement à saper son travail je l'ignore royalement. Une cuillère de liquide infecte plus tard et je suis éjectée à nouveau dans un sommeil sans rêve. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de réfléchir posément à ce que Lexie vient de me dire et aux lèvres de Jon que j'avais tellement envie de dévorer. Horreur, je deviens une ado aux hormones en surchauffent ! Je dois y remédier, c'est une urgence. Pour cela j'ai deux solutions : soit oublier, soit foncer. Mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne me tente. Ce fut ma dernière pensée avant le noir complet.

OoOo

Libre ! Je suis liiiiibre ! Je me mettrais bien à danser de joie mais je doute que briser le travail de Olmes soit une excellente idée, en tout cas pas si je veux vivre encore un peu et réussir mes ASPIC. J'ai repris le poste de capitaine mais je dois dire que rien n'efface la terreur de me retrouver seule avec Daisy. Je l'évite comme la peste et cache tant bien que mal ma peur. Je n'ai rien à dit à personne, allez savoir pourquoi. Certainement parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle croit que j'ai besoin des autres pour me défendre. Même si c'est la vérité.

J'ai envie de rire, je ne me lasse pas de féliciter Malicia et Jess dont le couple bien que très discret n'a échappé à aucun de mes amis. Elles forment une sorte d'harmonie rare, si calme et sereine. Malicia semble déborder tandis que Jess rayonne doucement alors que leurs mains se trouvent lorsque les regards ne sont pas sur elles. Je sais qu'elles appréhendent les réactions homophobes des autres, elles ne devraient pas. Je ferai mordre la poussière et manger les pissenlits par la racine au premier connard qui osera s'en prendre à elles de quelques manières que se soit. Et je suis sûre que Lexie m'appui. Ces deux là n'ont vraiment pas à s'en faire si Lex et moi nous chargeons de faire taire les mauvaises langues. Et surtout si Matt, Dan et Charles sont amis avec Licia. Les élèves ne sont pas assez fous pour se mettre à dos les mecs les plus populaires, la Reine de Poudlard et la préfète en chef. Non ils sont pas assez malades pour signer eux-mêmes leur arrêt de mort.

Mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas la relation calme de Jess et Malicia qui me préoccupe –bien que je trouve fascinant le naturel avec lequel elles sont ensemble, comme si c'était normal et prévu- mais plutôt la relation chaotique de ces têtes de mules de Lexie et Dan. Je vais leurs botter le cul d'une telle façon qu'ils s'en souviendront longtemps. C'est pas croyable d'être aussi décidés à gâcher la chance qui leurs est donnée ! Tout ça parce que mademoiselle flippe à mort à l'idée de s'engager et que monsieur est obsédé par un pari obsolète. Je vous jure… Faut vraiment que je me charge de tout ici ! Et puis c'est le moyen aussi de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Lexie et ses idées de m'enfermer dans la Salle de bain des préfets alors qu'elle savait que Jon y était. Tout ce qu'elle a répondu à mon **« il aurait pu être… » **ce fut **« Nu ? Quoi ? Il l'était pas ? Merde alors… »**. Aujourd'hui il est temps de lui faire comprendre qu'on ne manque pas impunément de faire faire une attaque à Tina Carbury. A l'évocation de ce souvenir écourté par Vanessa je me renfrogne et perd mon sourire. Il ne m'a rien dit à propos de ça ni de sa main enlacée avec la mienne. Apparemment sa peau contre la mienne n'a pas eu le même impact sur lui que sur moi. Je ravale ma tristesse derrière mon masque immuable de bonne humeur avant de rejoindre Caro qui m'attend de pied ferme au troisième étage.

**« Qu'est ce que tu fichais**** par Merlin ? **s'exclame-t-elle.

**- Désolée, désolée, **je soupire en sortant ma baguette, **une fille de première année et un chagrin d'amour, la routine quoi…**

**- Sainte Tina priez pour nous,** rit Carol', **bon normalement Dan devrait pas tarder.**

**- Ouais et j'ai donné rendez-vous à Lexie dans cinq minutes ici, **j'enchaîne avant de discerner Daniel au bout du couloir qui me fait un signe de a main –pauvre petit… il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend-. **Prête ?**

**- Prête. »**

Il n'a pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrive parce qu'on le fige et l'enferme dans le placard à balai, Lexie qui débarque la bouche en cœur connaît le même sort. Les cris et demandes de sortie me laissent indifférentes tandis que Caro et moi sommes nonchalamment adossées à un mur du couloir. Je souris de satisfaction. Avec ces deux là si on ne les force pas à un face à face c'est perdu d'avance.

**« Un placard c'était pas un peu petit ?** Caro demande coupable.

**- Non, plus ils sont proches plus ça peut avancer,** j'affirme en sortant de mon sac un grimoire de Runes.

**- T'es sadique Tina, **rit-elle.

**- Non juste agacée de les voir tourner autour du pot en fais****ant semblant qu'il n'existe pas. Et toi… Pourquoi tu… ?**

**- Pourquoi j'ai accepté de t'aider à mettre en place un plan foireux ? **demande-t-elle en un sourire un peu mélancolique,** parce que j'ai aimé Dan. C'est fini oui mais je sais quelle personne géniale il est. Il mérite vraiment le bonheur, **elle hésite avant de continuer**, et puis Lexie est finalement… sympa. Un caractère de cochon mais elle est sympa et…, **elle rit soudain**, la voir amoureuse est si drôle que j'ai vraiment envie de l'embêter. **

**- Comme tu m'as embêté ? **je rétorque un peu amusé de la voir revenir sur son opinion à propos de Lexie –je suis presque sûre que des deux elle sera la seule à le dire à voix haute-.

**- J'avoue !** **C'était si tentant de te mettre dans tous tes états !** s'esclaffe-t-elle.** »**

On reste de longues minutes en silence. Elle gribouille sur un parchemin des idées de coiffures tandis que je révise pour les ASPIC. Je ne lui ai rien dit mais je sais qu'elle a très bien compris que j'étais amoureuse de Jon, tout comme Mi je suppose. Bien que pour celle-ci une telle certitude soit moins sûre étant donné le fait qu'elle est certainement plus obsédée par les lèvres de Roger que par ma vie sentimentale désertique. Et je ne lui en veux pas, je préfère qu'elle profite de chaque bouffée d'amour plutôt qu'elle se fasse du souci pour moi.

**« Caro…,** je murmure sans la regarder alors que le rouge me monte aux joues tandis qu'elle tourne son visage vers moi, **je… Je… Est-ce que tu crois que…, **malgré notre profonde complicité je suis très gênée de lui demander, **que j'ai une chance avec Jonathan ? **

**- Tina…,** soupire-t-elle en passant son bras autour de mes épaules, **si toi tu ne l'as pas, personne ne l'a. **

**- Je…**** tu vois je… j'ai très envie d'aller lui demander de sortir avec moi, **je sors rapidement comme par peur de ne pas arriver à aller jusqu'au bout de cette conversation. **Mais… ça me fait peur Caro.**

**- Quoi donc**** ? **demande-t-elle en remettant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille,** tu as peur d'un refus ? Tina… **

**- J'ai peur de souffrir oui, **je marmonne en fixant mes chaussures.

**- Tu as raison d'avoir peur Tina****, c'est naturel, **fait-elle sérieusement, **mais si tu ne tentes rien tu risques de louper quelque chose et le regretter. Et si tu penses à ce que t'as fait Charles franchement je doute que Jonathan soit le même genre de mec. »**

Je la remercie en répondant à son étreinte. Soulagée par ses paroles qui renforcent mes intentions. Elle a raison, il faut que je tente le coup. Bien sûr que le refus est probable, bien sûr que ça me fait très peur de l'aimer si fort. Ça me fait très peur même…

**« Et si on leur ouvrait ?** propose mon amie en se relevant,** avant qu'ils meurent d'asphyxie.**

**- Par manque d'air ou à cause d'embrassades passionnées ?** je ris.

**- Va savoir… »**

OoOo

**« Hey ! Un à zéro ! **je lâche à Jonathan en cranant.

**- Si t'avais pas fait semblant de pas pouvoir courir à cause de ta jambe je l'aurais eu ! **argumente-t-il en haussant les épaules.

**- Bien sûr !** je fais tout en rangeant mon calepin à retenue dans ma poche. **»**

J'arrive très bien à faire semblant, à agir comme si de rien n'était mais au fond de moi je n'ai qu'une envie, que tout change. Et je sens que malgré mes efforts, ni lui ni moi ne sommes dupes. Je le dévisage discrètement dès qu'il ne se doute de rien et rougis bien trop souvent à son sourire. Je me mordille nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, glissant un coup d'œil dans sa direction alors que nous faisons notre ronde. Je reste un instant fascinée par ses lèvres et rougis violement lorsqu'il tourne son regard vers moi.

Je baisse les yeux et continue de marcher nonchalamment alors que mon propre être est paniqué par la proximité de nos mains. Le souvenir de leur étreinte dans la Salle de bain des préfets me revient et me plonge dans la tristesse. A ce moment j'ai cru que… pourquoi il n'y fait pas allusion ? Est-ce que c'était juste… juste quoi ? Juste rien ? Non, non. Ce n'était pas juste rien, pas pour moi. Pourquoi il fait mine d'avoir tout oublié ? Pourquoi est-ce que je fais pareil alors que j'attends le contraire ?

Il semble me dire quelque chose mais je suis trop préoccupée par mes interrogations pour y faire attention. Que tout semble normal entre nous me donne envie de pleurer. Il me voit simplement comme une amie ? Comme la préfète en chef ? La fille qui devait l'aider à avoir un rencart avec Amina ? Celle qu'il a invité à danser à la saint valentin ? Celle avec qui il est allé au bal « en amis » ? Amis. Ce mot me glace. Je n'en veux pas. J'ai envie de le repousser très loin et de construire quelque chose d'autre… Je dois lui dire. La voix de Caroline résonne, je dois tenter. J'inspire profondément comme pour essayer de me donner du courage mais lorsque je me retourne vers lui et son regard d'une teinte caramel à la lueur des chandelles, je me dégonfle comme un ballon. Rougissant violemment de son regard inquisiteur. Je ne vais pas y arriver ! Je ne peux pas le faire ! Et pourtant j'en brûle d'envie.

**« Hey Tina ?** fait-il, **tu m'écoutes ?**

**- Quoi ?** je bafouille**, hein ? **

**- Ta jambe, **soupire-t-il amusé, **ça va mieux ? Tu n'as plus mal ?**

**- Non non, Olm est peut être aussi gentille qu'une porte d'Azakaban ****mais elle a des doigts de fées, **je réponds en mouvant avec satisfaction ma jambe qui a retrouvé un angle beaucoup plus normal que celui affreusement tordu d'il y a une semaine.

**- Heureusement, **marmonne-t-il,** tu nous as fait peur tu sais… Refait plus ça.**

**- Comme si c'était intentionnel, **je souffle**. »**

Je repense à Daisy et la douleur de mon dos contre les marches, la rencontre brutale entre ma tête et le carrelage. La stupeur dans ses yeux m'empêche de la charger d'accusations. Ce n'était pas intentionnel. Elle me déteste certes, mais… Je doute que son but était de me briser la jambe. Je repense à la douleur dans ma jambe, aux hurlements hystériques et à la main de Jon contre ma joue. Il ne réplique rien, se contentant de me lancer un regard appuyé qui m'arrache un sourire. Il s'inquiète vraiment…

**« Fais attention quand même la prochaine fois,** soupire-t-il, **ça pourrait être pire.**

**- T'inquiète.**

**- Hum. **

**- Jon, **je l'arrête soudain profitant du cran qui refait surface,** écoute je… voilà en fait je… Bon, ce qu'il y a … en fait…**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? **demande-t-il gentiment.

**- Pourquoi tu fais comme si il n'y avait rien ? **je lâche rapidement avant de rougir comme une pastèque et de baisser la tête, incapable de soutenir son regard. **»**

_Oh-mon-__Dieu, je suis folle !_

**« ****Tu parles de quoi ? **fait-il plus tout sur le même ton.

**- Mais d****e… de…,** je bafouille en rougissant encore plus et espérant me ratatiner sur moi-même jusqu'à disparaître de la surface de Poudlard –ou du moins à l'étage d'en dessous si c'est pas trop demandé-. **Du fait que… Que…**

**- Que quoi ?** son visage souriant s'approche du mien et manque de me faire m'étaler par terre.

**- Tu****… Tu ne vois pas de quoi ?** je gémis en me mordant la joue pour m'empêcher de pleurer.** »**

Il ne voit pas de quoi. Je baisse la tête et contemple nos chaussures. Mais Tina qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris d'aller mettre les pieds sur ce terrain là ? Pour lui ça n'a eu aucun effet. Nom de Dieu Tina ! Pourquoi tu te l'ais pas fermée ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête ? Tu as cru avoir une chance parce qu'il te semblait pas indifférent ? Tu es vraiment une pauvre cruche ! Je me morfonds dans mon coin tout en essayant de retrouver un peu d'assurance pour hausser les épaules. Il ne m'en laisse pas le temps.

**« Bien sûr que si je vois de quoi tu parles !** s'exclame-t-il en riant à moitié et attrapant avec hésitation ma main.

**- Tu… Tu en penses quoi ?** je murmure en rougissant et serrant plus fort ses doigts pour les empêcher de s'enfuir.

**- Tu le sais pas ?** s'étonne-t-il en souriant, **c'est simple,** **j'en pense que je voudrais vraiment sortir avec toi Tina. »**

Mon souffle se coupe, mon cœur bondis de joie en frappant violement ma poitrine. Un sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres et me dévore le visage. J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre lorsque déboule soudainement un Serdaigle de deuxième année. Brisant mon élan mais ne séparant pas nos doigts. A contrecœur je décroche mon regard de Jonathan pour toiser le garçon.

**« Je suis désolé !** s'exclame-t-il tout penaud. **J'étais à la bibliothèque pour un devoir d'Histoire de la Magie et j'ai pas vu le temps passé ! Je le jure, je…**

**- C'est bon,** je le coupe sèchement, **vas-y !**

**- Vraiment ?** s'étonne-t-il en tremblant comme une feuille morte sous la menace d'une retenue.

**- C'est sûr !** je réplique à bout de patience.

**- Non parce qu'une retenue je l****a mérite mais j'en ai jamais eu… et je suis toujours ponctuel d'habitude mais je…,** il manque d'éclater en sanglots, **Un traitement de faveur c'est… »**

Mais dégage petit emmerdeur ! Je suis prête à l'étrangler lorsque je me rends compte avec horreur que la main de Jon se détache de la mienne. Ne prêtant plus attention à ce petit chieur je me retourne brusquement vers Jonathan qui évite mon regard. Sans me soucier du môme je pose mes mains sur ses joues et, avant de prendre le temps de répondre à l'étonnement qui se lit sur son visage, je plaque mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Il ne met pas longtemps avant de percuter et c'est avec soulagement que je le sens répondre vivement à mon baiser. Inondant tout mon être d'une vague brûlante de chaleur. Je glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux roux alors que ses mains explorent mon dos, me faisant frissonner de plaisir. Je suis incapable de contenir les émotions qui se déversent en moi et me fouettent le sang. Je me détache de lui un instant pour reprendre mon souffle et croiser son regard caramel pétillant qui me réchauffe le cœur. Son sourire m'électrise.

**« Euh…,** bafouille le Serdaigle**. Je… Je vais y aller hein. »**

Je ne lui prête aucune attention et n'entends même pas ses pas précipités qui s'éloignent dans le couloir parce que la bouche de Jonathan a déjà retrouvé la mienne. Ses dents me mordillent la lèvre inférieure, me font vibrer de désir. Et perdre toute forme de raison. Sa langue glisse jusqu'à la mienne et elles se lancent dans une danse langoureuse qui finit de m'enflammer. Ses doigts dans mes cheveux me brûlent, et dans le creux de mon ventre c'est un festival d'étincelles. Je suis sûre que dans mes yeux il y a des milliers de petites paillettes. Je me presse contre lui comme pour me fondre dans son être. Le contact de son corps mince me fait perdre pied. Ses mains glissent sur mes hanches et mettent en feu toutes mes cellules. Je gémis de plaisir, affamée du goût de ses lèvres et de l'odeur de son cou qui me fait chavirer. Lorsque nos lèvres se séparent, nos respirations saccadées m'excitent de manière affolante. Les souffles se mélangent. Mon sourire radieux répond au sien. Je suis toujours collée contre lui et ses bras me serrent alors qu'il plonge son regard dans le mien.

**« ****Je prends ça pour un oui, **sourit-il.

**- J'espère bien****,** je souffle. **»**

Son sourire s'agrandit et me fait littéralement fondre. Je m'empresse de foncer à nouveau sur sa bouche pour retrouver la sensation d'explosion qui me renverse lorsque nos langues s'entremêlent et que ses mains caressent mon dos.

* * *

><p><em>Fufufufu alors ? ça <strong>mérite<strong> une **review** je pense, non ? ^^ *yeux de chatons abandonnés*_


	28. Chapter 28

_Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam _

_Bon fallait faire une entrée, autant que se soit avec panache ! :)_

_Sunshine a mis la 200ème review et aura sa surprise comme promis ;)_

_Merci à ceux qui postent des commentaires, on vous embrasse bien fort sous la pluie de France qui commence à nous les briser ! XD_

_Bonne lecture_

_PS / OMG, plus que trois chapiiiiitres (pour compenser ils sont super longs :p)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 28 :<strong>

**-Où ça ? **m'enquis-je, étonnée.

**-A l'angle des deux couloirs du Quatrième Etage, près de la tapisserie de Morgane, **répète la gamine de Deuxième Année. **C'est Eglantina Carbury qui m'a chargée de vous transmettre ce message.**

J'explose de rire en l'entendant me vouvoyer. Elle a l'air très embarrassée et est rouge pivoine. Rogie, près de moi, qui tient Amina par la main, les doigts entrelacés, la toise avec mépris et Nunzia ne fait pas attention à elle, griffonnant mon visage sur son petit carnet de dessin. Quant à Jess et Malicia, elles se murmurent je-ne-sais quoi qui doit s'approcher de « Mon amour, tu as des beaux yeux », « Mon Trésor, comme tu as de belles lèvres… » ou alors, un truc vachement vexant, du style « bon, ils sont gentils, ceux-là, mais on aimerait bien se trouver un p'tit coin tranquille pour se peloter ! ». Enfin, vexant pour moi, spécifiquement, puisqu'Amina et Rogie s'en foutent d'une façon à peine croyable et que Nunzia ne voit que son carnet de dessin. En bref, j'ai l'impression d'être envahie par l'art et par l'amour… l'art, encore, passons mais l'amour !

En plus, tout de suite, bien sûr, je pense à Dan. Obligé, vous en conviendrez… et ça me mine le moral. Pourquoi Mike est trop con pour réussir à me le faire oublier ? J'en ai vraiment ras le… popotin ! Bon, ok, tout est de ma faute… pourquoi –non mais, sérieusement, _pourquoi ?_- j'ai fait l'énorme connerie de tomber amoureuse ? Sans m'en rendre compte, en plus ! Je suis douée, moi, quand même… le pire c'est que, en conséquence, ma drogue me manque affreusement, ces derniers temps. Je me réveille souvent la nuit et, comme en somnambulisme, je me dirige vers la salle-de-bain. Evidemment, je peux toujours chercher, y'en a plus un gramme mais je m'en trouve encore plus frustrée. Souvent, je me mets à trembler et je dois prendre plusieurs minutes avant de me calmer. Et ce qui m'énerve le plus dans cette histoire, c'est que je sais très bien que mon manque de drogue est lié à mon « manque » de Dan… Je suis obligée d'aller voir Olm pour qu'elle me redonne de ses médocs. Ah, je suis heureuse, vraiment…

Un rire étouffé de Jess me fait tourner la tête en leur direction. Elle croise mon regard et me sourit, les yeux pétillants. J'en oublie la mauvaise humeur qui m'avait prise un instant et me fais la remarque que Jess est surement la personne que je connais à mériter le plus d'être heureuse et que c'est en très bonne voie, grâce à Malicia. Du même coup, je suis reconnaissante envers celle-ci pour le bonheur qu'elle offre à ma blonde préférée. En plus, elles forment un couple vraiment idéal tout en sensualité et douceur, c'est trop chou ! C'est mon petit favoris de l'année, je crois… en plus, elles sont les seules lesbien assumées de l'école et ça fait plutôt jaser –et j'adore quand les bons gens sont choqués ! Néanmoins, aucun n'a le courage de ne faire la moindre remarque, sachant que Jess est l'une de mes meilleures amies et que Malicia fait partie du groupe de rock phare… et puis, la préfète-en-chef et capitaine des Pompom Girls monte la garde !

En parlant d'elle, je la vois encore me faire une crise de jalousie quand je lui ai fait croire que son Jonathan était ma proie suivante… ah, celle-là, même pas discrète ! Je suis allée en parler à Jonathan mais il a fait son « mouais, t'es sûre que t'as pas voulu comprendre ce que tu voulais comprendre, Lexie ? ». Ah, merci, la confiance ! J'essaye de l'aider et lui, bah, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il m'aide pas ! Dans son genre, il est presque pire que Rogie… j'ai bien dit presque…

Je me lève de la pelouse du Parc et salue les joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor qui s'étaient invités près de moi –sous le regard satisfait de Rogie. Je fais la bise à quelques uns et me contente d'un sourire pour les autres avant de passer quelques mormilles à la gamine qui me remercie, toute excitée des paquets de Choco-grenouille qu'elle va pouvoir s'acheter grâce à ça… après tout, ça doit être chiant de jouer les pigeons voyageurs !

Je monte au Quatrième étage, saluant des connaissances au passage, avant de me diriger vers la tapisserie de Morgane. Je me demande bien ce que Tina me veut… au mieux c'est à propos de Jonathan, sinon c'est pour les Pompom Girls.

Devant la tapisserie, il n'y a personne. Arquant un sourcil, je me place devant celle-ci et, après un doute, regarde derrière, en la soulevant, mais je n'aperçois qu'un pan du mur complément nu à part un graffiti « David et Gérard Forever ! ». Oh, trop bien, des gays ! Faut que je montre ça à Rogie ! J'étais en plein fou-rire, m'accrochant à la tapisserie pour ne pas tomber quand deux bras m'attrapent et que je suis expulsée en arrière. J'essaye de tourner ma tête vers mes agresseurs mais le trajet est trop court –pourquoi ça finit toujours trop tôt… ?- et on me retourne pour me pousser dans une espèce d'endroit noir et je m'écrase contre un torse, après qu'un bruit de porte ait retenti…

**-Lexie ? **s'écrie une voix que je reconnais immédiatement.

**-Dan ? **répliquais-je, en me reculant aussitôt.

Mais l'espace dans lequel on est confinés est bien trop étroit et je me cogne le dos contre la paroi. Aussitôt, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a collée une gifle avant de me plonger la tête dans de l'eau glacée. Ma respiration s'accélère mais c'est comme si aucun n'oxygène ne me parvenait. Je suffoque et j'essaye d'aller à droite, à gauche, devant, derrière, de tendre les mains dans toutes les directions, de frapper chaque parois et de hurler des mots que je ne prends même pas la peine d'analyser. Je vais mourir, je n'arrive plus à respirer ! C'est certain, je vais mourir mais j'essaye de m'enfuir, seulement c'est comme si j'étais une mouche coincée sous un verre et que l'oxygène disparait. Des sanglots étranglés me bloquent encore plus la respiration et je me laisse glisser contre la paroi, les jambes me lâchant. Sortez-moi de là !

Après, je ne sais pas combien de hurlements, de sanglots sans larmes et d'heures –ça ne peut être que des heures !- à marteler les parois de ma prison, la porte contre laquelle j'étais désespérément appuyée s'ouvre et je tombe en arrière brusquement. La lumière éjecte l'obscurité, l'étroitesse laisse place à nouveau au couloir près de la tapisserie et l'air rentre enfin dans mes poumons par grandes vagues. Je fais à peine attention à la douleur de mes reins quand je tombe au sol et je me recule, en rampant, pour venir m'adosser au mur. L'hystérie et la panique s'évaporent, et le sentiment d'oppression disparait peu à peu quand je peux à nouveau respirer normalement. Je me rends alors compte, une fois que ma raison est revenue, que je viens de sortir d'un placard et donc que, jamais, je n'ai été en asphyxie. J'ai toujours été claustrophobe, si bien que je ne peux pas aller aux toilettes dans des cabines et que je dois toujours monter à mon dortoir où la salle-de-bain est bien plus large. Et, enfin, je remarque Dan qui est debout face à moi et qui me regarde, tétanisé. J'en avais oublié sa présence. Je passe mes bras autour de mes genoux et détourne le regard avant d'entendre ses pas s'éloigner.

Horrifié. Il était horrifié, me répétais-je avec de plus en plus de rage en me remémorant son regard. Il a été spectateur de ma claustrophobie et il en a été horrifié. Je le déteste !

**-Je te déteste ! **hurlais-je du côté du couloir où il a disparu. **Je te hais !**

Je réprime violement mes larmes en me répétant que je le déteste. Les pas reviennent et je me demande un bref instant si c'est lui qui revient, ayant entendu mes cris, mais quand je perçois des rires excités, je me dis que j'ai tort d'avoir pensé ça. Il a dû surement aller direct retrouver ses copains et il va raconter comment la Reine de Poudlard est devenue hystérique et pathétique dans un placard. Je le déteste, Merlin, je le déteste !

**-Lexie ? **s'écrie-t-on.

Je tourne la tête pour voir Tina accourir à toute trombe avant de se laisser tomber à côté de moi. Qu'est-ce que… ? Comment peut-elle savoir qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? Je suis seulement assise dans un couloir… Je remarque alors que mes escarpins sont éparpillés, l'un dépassant légèrement du couloir et l'autre gisant au sol, et mes fringues sont de travers. Et surement que ma tête ne doit pas être très…

**-Quoi ? **fis-je.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? **s'exclame-t-elle, inquiète.

J'aperçois alors Caroline qui ramasse mes escarpins. Un déclic se fait dans mon esprit.

**-C'est vous ! **m'écriais-je. **Le placard, c'est vous !**

**-On… je voulais juste… que s'est-il passé, Lexie ? Où est Dan ? **me demande Tina.

**-Dan s'est cassé. Je suis claustro alors j'ai perdu les pédales, **marmonnais-je.

**-Quoi ? **

Elles ont crié ça d'une même voix, Caroline se tournant brutalement en ma direction. Tina a les yeux grands ouverts et je me contente d'hausser les épaules.

**-Oh Par Merlin ! **s'écrit-elle, prise de panique.

Avec précipitation, elle vérifie si je vais bien en me caressant les joues, les cheveux, les épaules, les bras… Amusée, j'éclate de rire.

**-T'inquiète ! Ça laisse pas de séquelles, c'est juste des crises de panique, **lui assurais-je, en lui souriant.

**-Je suis si désolée, Lexie, si j'avais su ! Oh Mon Dieu, si j'avais su ! Tu vas bien, t'es sûre ? Tu veux de l'eau ou que j'appelle Olm ? Je suis tellement désolée, Lexie ! Tu veux que je t'aide à te relever ? Ne ris pas, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas bon après une crise ! Tu vas vraiment… ?**

xOxOxO

Je suis d'une humeur massacrante depuis mon voyage dans le placard. Mais, vraiment massacrante. J'ai réussi à m'engueuler avec Nunzia et Rogie. Ce dernier est parti en boule, laissant Amina en plan mais cette dernière s'est contentée d'un sourire amusé et tendre… c'est vrai que Rogie est encore plus trognon quand il s'énerve. J'étais tellement furieuse que j'ai tout déballé à Amina pour me défouler. Je lui ai raconté le défi du début d'année, mes magouilles, celles de Rogie –elle en connaissait pas la moitié !-, le rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard, la saint Valentin, la révélation, le mensonge de Rogie et, pour finir, le placard. Ça a duré une éternité et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'en ai parlé avec elle alors qu'on n'est pas tellement proches, à part Rogie qui joue le pont entre nous deux. Mais elle m'a écoutée et elle a eu l'air plutôt attentive et intéressée… apparemment, elle a bien cerné Rogie puisque rien ne l'a choquée, ni indignée, ni même surprise !

**-Quelle année, **commente-t-elle dés que j'ai fini.

**-Oh, c'est pas la pire ! La Quatrième Année, celle-là, c'était la pire ! **

J'allais continuer là-dessus quand je vis Daisy passer au bras d'un mec de Serdaigle plutôt mignon. Je lui ai déjà parlé plusieurs fois mais je m'en rappelle plus de son nom… de toute manière, c'est plutôt sa copine qui m'intéresse, maintenant. Je lui ai déjà pourri ses entrainements quand Tina m'avait relégué son poste de Capitaine mais on n'a jamais eu de réelle discussion sur l' « accident » de cette dernière… et comme je suis pile dans l'état adéquat pour me fritter, ça va être impeccable ! J'assure à Amina que je reviens dans quelques minutes et elle hoche la tête. Je me lève et me dirige vers le couple qui comptais bien disparaitre de la bibliothèque –oui, oui, c'est là que Rogie m'a trainée avant de se barrer, furieux. Je me fais la réflexion que ce n'est pas super chaud comme endroit de rendez-vous mais après tout un Serdaigle et Daisy –qui a plutôt des bonnes notes- peuvent très bien trouver ça romantique, de chaumer sur son devoir de Métamorphose… ya des gens si bizarres…

**-Hey, Daisy ! **l'appelais-je.

Elle se retourne et, dés qu'elle me voit, son sourire tremble avant de s'accentuer. Je sais que, bien qu'elle ne m'aime pas, elle n'irait pas me provoquer de si tôt… comme la plupart des jolies filles de l'école, en fait. Le Serdaigle me salue mais je ne lui porte qu'un maigre regard.

**-Salut, Lexie ! Ça va ? **

**-Oh mais si tu savais ! On peut se parler, deux secondes ? **lui lançais-je, souriante. **En privé, bien sûr.**

**-Bien sûr, **me dit-elle avant d'annoncer à son Serdaigle qu'elle le rejoint plus tard.

Je m'avance entre deux rayons et elle m'emboite le pas. Je m'y enfonce jusqu'au fond avant de tourner au fond et de me dissimuler derrière l'épaisseur de la bibliothèque, contre laquelle je m'adosse. Elle se force de se placer devant moi mais en gardant le plus de distance entre nous deux que possible… Je retiens un sourire de contentement. C'est que je lui ferai peur. Peur qu'avec mon pouvoir sur l'école, je la détruise et elle fait bien !

**-J'espère que t'es au moins allée rendre une petite visite à Tina à l'infirmerie, histoire de lui dire « Au fait, Capitaine, désolée pour l'escalier, ça a dû faire mal… mais, normalement, t'aurais dû crever sur le coup, la colonne vertébrale brisée », **déclarais-je.

Il y a surement plus subtile comme entrée en matière mais bon, on va se contenter de celle-là. Apparemment, elle est suffisante puisque Daisy est figée devant moi, les yeux aussi écarquillés et terrifiés que Dan en sortant du placard. La comparaison n'est pas des plus plaisantes, je dois dire. Elle se reprend vite et s'empresse de m'assurer, la voix légèrement tremblante :

**-C'était un accident, Lexie, je te jure ! Jamais je n'ai voulu qu'elle tombe dans les escaliers ! Je la déteste, c'est vrai, et je voulais lui faire peur mais jamais… jamais, j'ai voulu ça et…**

**-Tu vas quand même pas me faire croire qu'elle a sauté en arrière, histoire de gouter à de nouvelles sensations ! **m'énervais-je aussitôt.

Je quitte ma position et m'avance vers elle pour m'arrêter juste en face d'elle. Je la pousse contre le mur avec brutalité. Son dos cogne contre la paroi dure et elle retient un gémissement de douleur, la figure crispée. Je suis bien plus petite et plus frêle mais de nous deux, c'est moi qui aie les armes et donc, la force… et je suis de trop mauvaise humeur pour jouer à la loyale.

**-C'est pas plutôt comme ça que ça s'est passé, Daisy ? **susurrais-je, mauvaise. **Rappelle-toi, t'étais juste à côté d'elle et tu l'as poussée comme je viens de le faire pour qu'elle dévale les escaliers !**

**-Non ! **

**-Si ! Avoue-le, salope ! **

**-Je te promets, Lexie… je te jure ! Je n'ai…**

**-Arrête ! Je t'ai vu et tu le sais très bien ! Je t'ai vu ! **l'accusais-je, en me retenant très difficilement de la frapper. **Si t'arrêtes pas de me mentir, je te détruis, c'est compris ? Je ferai de toi la risée de Poudlard et personne te parlera plus que pour te coller la honte ! Et je crois que t'en connais un rayon, du côté de la méchanceté des élèves, parfois, non ? Tu seras placée si bas que t'auras plus qu'une solution, changer d'école ! Et avec un peu de chance, il y aura d'autres trainées dans ton genre pour te pousser dans les escaliers, à ton tour, alors réfléchis bien, cette fois-ci, avant de me raconter des cracs. **

Elle me regarde dans les yeux un moment avant d'hocher de la tête, en signe de compréhension. Quand elle reprend la parole, elle est calme, beaucoup moins affolée et elle chuchote presque :

**-C'est vrai, je l'ai poussée mais je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'on s'était autant rapprochés des escaliers, en parlant… elle était dos aux escaliers et j'étais si énervée… elle m'énerve tant, je la déteste… alors, je l'ai poussé en arrière mais c'était sous le coup de la colère et je peux te jurer que je ne savais pas du tout qu'il y avait ces putains d'escaliers... je la déteste mais je ne voulais pas lui faire aussi mal, c'est la vérité, Lexie.**

**-Je te crois, ** lui dis-je. **Mais maintenant, contente-toi de la détester sans l'approcher, saisi ? Tina est notre capitaine et elle est une amie très proche pour moi. Si j'apprends que t'as encore tenté la moindre chose contre elle, tu sais ce qui t'arriveras. Bonne journée, Daisy, et suce bien ton Serdaigle de ma part, d'accord ? **

xOxOxO

**-'l'est forcement que'que part…, **marmonnais-je.

Dans ma nuisette noire encre, je rampe sur le sol glacée de la salle-de-bain, en touchant chaque carreau de faïence. Pourquoi je ne suis pas foutue de me rappeler lequel est le bon ? Je suis presque certaine qu'il y en a encore, de ma drogue… juste un tout petit peu que cette bande de charognards ont oublié de me voler ! Sinon, comment elle pourrait m'appeler… _Lexie, viens me sniffer, tu sais que ça te guérira… _le pire c'est que c'est la voix de Dan ! Un vrai cauchemar, faut que je trouve cette maudite drogue, bon sang !

**-Par les nichons de Poufsouffle ! **jurais-je en me tenant le crâne.

Ce n'était peut-être pas aussi près du mur… Merlin que ça fait mal ! Je vais avoir une énorme bosse ! En soupirant, je m'assois, le dos contre le mur qui vient de quasiment m'assommer et je fais un bilan de la situation, maintenant que j'ai le cerveau dans le bon sens je viens de faire encore une crise de manque nocturne. Génial, va falloir que j'aille voir Olm, demain… et elle va encore me servir ces commentaires débiles.

La porte que j'avais laissé entr'ouverte s'ouvre cette fois-ci complètement pour laisser en jaillir une furie aux cheveux châtains et en uniforme. Qui est la tarée qui dort en uniforme ? Ah, c'est Tina, ça explique tout alors… elle rentre de sa ronde… mais il est quelle heure ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir pour répondre à cette question qu'elle me bondit dessus, s'agenouillant devant moi et me prenant dans les bras, toute excitée et joyeuse apparemment. Aaah, d'accord… elle aussi est une semi-somnambule ! Elle a du s'endormir pendant son tour de ronde emmerdant… et je la comprends…

**-C'est pas grave, ça va s'arranger… tu veux que je te réveille ? **lui demandais-je. **Quoiqu'on dit qu'il faut pas réveiller un somnambule mais je fais tout le temps ce qu'on dit qu'il faut pas faire donc si tu veux, j'le fais…**

Elle se recule de mes bras, ahurie, avant d'éclater de rire.

**-Je suis pas somnambule, je quitte tout juste Jon ! **

**-Oooh ! Alors ? **m'exclamais-je.

**-Ouiiiii ! On sort ensemble !**

**-Je t'avais bien dit qu'il t'aimait ! Je le savais depuis des lustres ! Fallait être con pour ne pas s'en apercevoir…**

**-Merci, Lexie ! **commente-t-elle en riant.

**-Tout le plaisir est pour moi !**

On se regarde et on explose de rire. Ah, tout est bien qui finit bien… c'est-y pas beau, tout ça ?

**-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la salle-de-bain ? **me demande-t-elle alors, méfiante.

**-Et sinon, vous avez couché ensemble ? **changeais-je de sujet.

**-Lexie !**

xOxOxO

**-Je t'assure, ça peut être que cette salope d'Isabella ! Elle lui tournait autour depuis la Saint Valentin, cette sale garce, et on sait très bien comment cette fille est facile ! **crache Brunie, en larme.

Elle ne devrait pas autant se maquiller, cette sainte-nitouche, elle ressemble à un clown dés qu'elle pleure avec son mascara et son rouge à lèvre à la couleur d'une tomate. Sans parler de son fond teint… je fais passer mon début de fou-rire par une toux et la prends par l'épaule, la poussant à marcher un peu dans le couloir.

**-Ma pauvre chérie…**

**-Je la déteste ! **s'écrie-t-elle.

En fait, ce n'est pas Isabella mais Carla, sa meilleure amie, qui se fait chacun de ses mecs tour à tour, derrière son dos. Cette quiche de Brunie l'a jamais compris, trop occupée à marquer comme une gamine ingénue « Brunie&Carla Amies Pour la vie » sur tous ses cours. Mais bon, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'Isabella passe derrière aussi… de toute manière, Brunie sort tout le temps avec des mecs pro dans l'art de l'infidélité. En même temps, c'est souvent les plus sexys… ya qu'à regarder Charles !

**-Et tu comptes te venger ? **demandais-je, surexcitée.

Elle tourne vers moi un regard surpris. Bah quoi ? Je me tiens au courant !

**-Hey, Lexie ! **m'appelle-t-on.

Je me retourne et tombe sur Jonathan, accompagné par l'une de ses meilleures amies de Serdaigle –d'après ce que j'en ai conclu puisqu'ils sont tout le temps ensemble. Je lui souris, malicieuse.

**-Hier soir, quand on faisait la ronde, Tina et moi, nous nous sommes…**

**-Sautés dessus ? **finis-je pour lui. **Oui, je sais ! **

**-Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite mais t'aurais pu me laisser te l'annoncer ! **me reproche-t-il alors que sa copine se marre.

**-J'adore voler la vedette aux gens, une de mes passions ! **

Il secoue la tête, amusé. En tout cas, il a un sourire gigantesque et ses yeux pétillent…

**-Je sais autre chose, aussi ! Vous êtes rentrés direct au dortoir après vous avoir simplement roulés des pelles, ça devrait être interdits d'être aussi frustrants ! **

**-Tu ne pourrais pas te contenter de me féliciter, espèce d'obsédée sexuelle ? **réplique-t-il.

**-Lexiiiiiie ! **geint alors Brunie. **J'ai le cœur brisé !**

Oui, bah toi, tu me brises autre chose, chérie…

xOxOxO

« _… Alors, rejoins-moi dans le couloir de la Salle-sur-Demande, il faut que l'on parle,_

_ Avec tout mon amour, _

_Kevin »_

Avec tout ton amour, hein ? Attends un peu que je vienne, tu vas voir ce que je vais en faire, de ton amour, moi ! Je roule en boule la lettre parfumée et l'enflamme d'un coup de baguette, avec un sourire diabolique. Avant ces rendez-vous, mots d'amour, chocolats, bijoux et bouquets de fleurs se contentaient de me mettre mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de lui, puisque je savais que je ne pouvais que les refuser mais… maintenant, je le déteste. Il joue avec Nunzia qui le sait très bien mais qui nie le fait qu'un jour, ça va la faire souffrir… qui n'en souffrirait pas ? Cette situation ne peut plus durer et si je suis la seule à vouloir qu'elle cesse, je vais faire en sorte que ça suffise !

Je prends une veste et sors en ce dimanche, me dirigeant aussitôt en direction du lieu de rendez-vous, le pas déterminé et arrogant. Je prends les raccourcis et passages secrets, si bien qu'à peine cinq minutes plus tard, je suis arrivée à destination. Cependant, aussitôt, je me retrouve pétrifiée magiquement, impossible de faire ne serait-ce que le plus petit geste à part de bouger les yeux. D'inanition, j'en tombe en arrière comme une planche à pain et je redoute le choc contre le sol mais deux bras me rattrapent à temps et un visage se place devant moi. Tina !

**-Coucou ! **me fait Caro, juste en face de moi, avec un grand sourire.

Espèce de bandes de harpies perverses ! C'est ce que j'aurais surement dit si je l'avais pu… Mais merde, alors ! Pourquoi je me fais tout le temps avoir ? J'aurais quand même dû avoir un doute après l'épisode du placard ! Apparemment, je n'ai pas fini d'écoper des vengeances de Tina pour le coup de la salle-de-bain des préfets… ce qui n'est pas juste, parce que de une, elle a pu admirer le torse de son petit-ami, donc elle devrait m'en être reconnaissante. Et de deux, pourquoi c'est moi qui prends tout ? Caroline était pourtant plus que complice ! Favoritisme ! Je vais la dénoncer à Jonathan, tiens !

**-Ne m'en veux pas, hein, Lexie ? C'est pour ton bien, ce qu'on va faire…, **me dit Tina, en me tenant toujours dans ses bras.

J'aurais bien voulu leur demander ce qu'elles vont me faire mais, bon… Elle demande à Caro d'ouvrir la porte de la Salle-sur-Demande et cette dernière, cette chose faite, l'aide à me trainer jusqu'au bureau en bois foncé qui occupe le centre de la pièce. Je remarque que Dan est assis sur une des chaises devant le bureau. J'aurais surement soupiré si j'avais pu. Alors, quoi, c'est ça leur plan ? M'enfermer dans un bureau, après le placard, avec Dan… elles croient quoi exactement ? Que je vais lui sauter dessus pour le violer, tellement je suis en manque ? Je lui en veux trop pour ça ! Quoique…

Et merde… j'ai encore oublié d'aller voir Olm, aujourd'hui… si j'avais su…

Elles me déposent sur la deuxième chaise devant le bureau, juste à côté de Dan qui tourne la tête vers moi, boudeur. Tina remue de sa baguette et des liens s'enferment sur mes poignés, les collant aux accoudoirs de mon siège.

**-Vous êtes vraiment chiantes, les filles…, **marmonne Dan.

**-Finite incantatem, **déclare Tina, en l'ignorant et s'asseyant derrière le bureau, avec un air de ministre.

**-Libérez-moi si vous voulez que je bécote votre petit protégé ! **lâchais-je avec humeur, dés que je peux. **Attachée, je peux rien faire.**

**-Très bien essayé ! **commente Caroline en riant.

Je lâche un juron qui n'étonne personne et je me mets en tête d'imaginer une menace assez redoutable pour les forcer à me libérer… en plus, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi Caroline aide Tina à essayer de me coller avec Dan. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, c'est trop tard. On a déjà tout foutu en l'air, alors…

**-Bienvenue à votre premier rendez-vous d'assistance patrimoniale dirigé par Eglantina Carbury ! **annonce Caroline.

**-Et secondée par Caroline Ferrars, **ajoute Tina.

**-C'est pas drôle, **leur assurais-je.

**-On n'est pas ici pour rire, Miss Hale ! **me gronde-t-elle.

Je la fusille du regard.

**-Très bien, commençons. L'un de vous veut peut-être débuter le dialogue ? **demande-t-elle.

**-Oui, moi ! **dis-je.

**-Euh… en fait, on va laisser la parole à Dan ! **

**-Han ! **m'indignais-je.

**-Dan, nous t'écoutons… pourquoi donc, alors que tu es fou amoureux de Miss Hale, laisses-tu votre couple se déchirer ? **

**-On a jamais été un couple ! **me manifestais-je une nouvelle fois.

**-ça sert à rien…, **maugréa-t-il.

**-Vous voyez, espèce de sales furies ? **m'exclamais-je. **Si on est bien d'accord sur une chose, Dan et moi, c'est qu'on veut se tirer d'ici ! Alors, si vous ne…**

**-Silencio ! **me lance Caro avec un air satisfait.

J'ouvre la bouche pour essayer de hurler mais, en effet, je n'ai plus l'usage de mes cordes vocales. Je me contente de lui présenter mon doigt d'honneur à l'aide de ma main droite, toujours attachée, et elle éclate de rire. Je fulmine

**-C'est bien mieux, ainsi, merci Miss Ferrars ! **déclare Tina, en me lançant un sourire. **Dan, si tu ne veux pas avoir le droit au même sort, nous t'écoutons…**

**-Elle se servait de moi pour un pari, voilà ! **lâche-t-il brutalement, en m'évitant du regard. **Elle ne voulait que coucher avec moi. **

**-Est-ce vrai, Miss Hale ? **demande Tina.

Je bouge les lèvres avec exagération, lentement et en articulant silencieusement un « Va te faire foutre ! ».

**-Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Miss Ferrars ?**

**-Finite Incantatem !**

**-Oui, c'est vrai ! **mentis-je.

Je tourne ma tête vers Dan qui cette fois-ci me regarde et je plante mon regard dans le sien.

**-Et j'ai perdu mon pari, merci bien ! **

**-Très bien… Miss Ferrars, le flacon… elle ne nous laisse pas le choix…**

**-Quoi ? Quel flacon ? **me méfiais-je aussitôt.

Caroline s'approche de moi et me colle un petit flacon entre les lèvres pour me forcer à boire je-ne-sais quel liquide…

**-Alors, maintenant, est-ce vrai, Miss Hale ? **réitère-t-elle sa question.

**-Non.**

Le mot est sorti malgré moi. Je comprends alors… du _Veritaserum _!

**-C'est interdit ! **m'écriais-je.

**-Oh, s'il-te-plait, Lexie, t'es très mal placée pour nous faire ce genre de commentaire…, **cesse Caro son jeu pour me lancer cette remarque.

**-Je vais vous balancer !**

**-C'est ça !**

**-Reprenons ! **déclare Tina. **Alors, comme ça, ceci est faux… qu'est la vérité, dans ce cas ?**

**-Au début d'année, c'est vrai, j'avais parié que je coucherai avec Charles et Dan, tandis que Rogie attraperait Simson dans ses filets mais depuis mon overdose, tout a été annulé puisque Rogie m'a avoué qu'il était raide dingue d'Amina. Donc quand j'ai embrassé cet abruti, c'était sans arrière pensée… Rogie a menti à Dan pour des raisons personnelles.**

Cool, j'arrive quand même à modérer mes révélations ! D'un coup, je suis soulagée.

**-Quoi ? **s'écrie Dan. **Je te crois pas ! Pourquoi Roger m'aurait menti ? Ça lui aurait servi à quoi ? Votre **_**Veritaserum **_**doit pas marcher !**

**-Désolée, Monsieur Forster, mais c'est au tour de Lexie. Alors pourquoi tu t'obstines à tout gacher entre toi et lui, Miss Hale, si ce n'est pas un pari ? Et on sait tous que tu l'aimes alors pas de baratin, ça nous fera gagner du temps !**

Je préfère éviter d'essayer de nier, sachant que, contrairement à ce que bave Dan, leur _veritaserum _fonctionne à la per-fec-tion-, en opérant avec ruse… bien que c'est en partie la vérité.

**-Il m'aurait laissée crever dans le couloir, dans le placard ! Il n'a même pas essayé de m'aider ! **lâchais-je.

La vérité reste bien sûr que si je n'ai pas voulu tout arranger avec lui c'est parce que je ne peux pas accepter d'être amoureuse. Et puis, Rogie a surement raison… Dan n'est pas celui qu'il me faut.

**-Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? **s'écrie-t-il en se tournant violemment vers moi, rageur. **Je t'en voulais à mort et… je savais pas quoi faire, bon sang ! Mets-toi à ma place ! T'étais si…**

**-Je suis claustrophobe, pauvre con ! **éclatais-je. **J'en ai marre de toute cette mascarade ! **

**-Dernière question dans ce cas. Lexie, pourquoi cherchais-tu ta drogue, cette nuit ?**

Mes yeux s'agrandissent d'horreur et je sers la mâchoire pour m'éviter de parler mais la potion coule toujours bel et bien dans mes veines…

**-Mon envie de drogue revient à cause de Dan… je suis en manque, **avouais-je malgré moi avant de marmonner à Tina, **Satisfaite, je suppose ? **

En souriant, elle nous libère tous les deux des liens qui nous maintenaient à nos sièges d'un mouvement de baguette et je me lève aussitôt tandis que Dan reste assis, atterré. Je me dirige aussitôt vers la sortie et claque la porte derrière moi, avec rage. Je déteste ça... être amoureuse, mais quelle plaie, bordel ! Jamais, je n'aurais dû accepter d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec lui. Je suis sûre que c'est ce jour-là que je me suis condamnée comme une débutante…

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir alors et je me retourne pour voir Dan, bien sûr. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et, au lieu de m'énerver encore plus, je dois bien avouer que j'ai plutôt peur de devoir encore lui faire face ou de l'écouter m'accuser, ou me dire qu'il est désolé pour le placard, ou alors me sortir le truc basique et super blessant… « mais tu sais, on peut être à nouveau potes… ». A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il comptait faire puisque, pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, il est impassible. Mais je ne veux pas savoir. Parfois, il vaut mieux savoir fuir. Je tourne alors les talons et, la démarche la plus insolente possible, je prends mes jambes à mon cou en direction des escaliers.

**-Alors, comme ça, c'était vraiment du **_**veritaserum **_**? **fait-il, dans mon dos.

J'entends ses pas me suivre et j'accélère, sans lui répondre. Couuuuurs, ma viiiieeeeille ! cri ma conscience mais j'ai encore trop d'honneur. Mais un bras m'attrape et me force à me retourner. Une vague de rage et d'amour-propre bafoué se déferle en moi. Il aurait pu faire semblant de ne pas comprendre que je faisais un repli stratégique ! La galanterie, ça ne lui dit rien ? Alors qu'il me retient toujours par le bras, je fusille Dan du regard dés que nos yeux se croisent… évidemment, il en a toujours d'aussi beaux, ce crétin…

**-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? **me demande-t-il.

J'hallucine ! Quel… quel sale… oh bon sang, je suis dans la merde ! Je me débats pour essayer de le faire me lâcher tandis que je mets, par réflexe, la main devant la bouche pour masquer la réponse qui en sort malgré moi. Manifestement, grâce à ce procédé très astucieux –avouez-le quand même !, il ne comprend pas. Avec un mouvement d'irritation, il m'arrache la main qui barrait mes paroles fermement…

**-Depuis quand t'es aussi tyrannique ? **m'indignais-je.

**-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? **réitère-t-il sa question.

Non, ok ?

**-Oui ! **lâchais-je avec violence.

Erreur de scénario. Tina, prépare le gilet pare-balle ! Mais aussitôt, il libère ma main gauche pour m'agripper la taille et m'attirer vers lui. Et il m'embrasse.

Bon, ok, Tina, peut-être pas le gilet pare-balle…


	29. Chapter 29

_**Coucou** petits lecteurs ! (ou grands mais petits c'est affectif ;))_

_Bref ! Tout d'abord, **merci beaucoup** pour vos reviews ! :D ça nous a fait très **plaisir** !  
>Donc pour fêter ça un<strong> looooong chapitre <strong>pdv Tina ^^ le dernier avant l'épilogue..._

_**Profitez !**_

_Bonne** lecture !**_

_**LiZoou :** merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewser :D Et non, on ne lit pas dans toutes nos reviews que les gens adorent donc ça nous fait très plaisir que tu nous le dise ^^. Il reste en fait 3 chapitres (ou deux ça va dépendre en fait)... Merci encore en espérant lire à nouveau ton avis ! :)**  
><strong>_

**IMPORTANT : **finalement il y aura peut être **32** chapitres au total, soit encore 3 chapitres ce n'est pas sur mais autant prévenir...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 29 : Fin d'année<br>**

**« Enfin ! Il n'y avait qu'eux pour pas voir que ça leur pendait au bout du nez !** s'insurge Caro.

**- C'est vrai que c'est des vraies têtes d'hippogriffes quand ils veulent ceux-là,** j'appuie.

**- Faudra encore les aider à mon avis, **fait remarquer Mi en grignotant sa tarte aux fraises.** Ils sont aussi incontrôlables l'un que l'autre.**

**- Par merlin,** je geignis à moitié en m'empiffrant de muffins**, j'avais pas pensé à ça !**

**- Ben ça maintenant c'est ton problème miss la préfète en chef, **rit Carol'. **Et arrête de manger autant où tu vas enfler comme un sumo et faire fuir Jonathan !**

**- Je peux pas m'en empêcher, **je rétorque en avalant à nouveau un cookie**, c'est tout ce stress !**

**- Quel stress ? **demande Mi affalée de manière peu gracieuse sur la table.

**- Les ASPICS !**

**- Relax Tina, **rit Amina.** T'es prête, tout le monde le sait !**

**- Mais c'est pas pour moi que je dis ça !**

**- Pour qui alors ? **s'étonne Caro.

**- Lexie !**

**- Ah ben là c'est sûre tu peux ! **s'éclaffe Carol'**, si elle les a, ce sera par miracle !**

**- Ou parce que Roger et moi on l'enferme pendant tous les moments de libres à la bibliothèque !**

**- Wow,** s'exclame Caro,** ça méritera une médaille !**

**- Si elle les a ! **je soupire en lorgnant sur la part de tarte aux fraises à moitié entamé dans l'assiette de Mi.** Bon j'y vais !** **J'ai rendez-vous !**

**- Avec Jonathaaaaaaan !** minaude Caro en me souriant narquoisement.

**- T'as écouté ce que je viens de dire ?** je réplique dépitée.

**- Tina, ****franchement tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui préfère aider une cancre en série à étudier plutôt que de peloter son petit ami !** »

Si elle savait comme elle a tord. J'ai terriblement envie de traverser la salle en courant pour me faufiler jusqu'à Jon qui discute avec ses amies –dont les noms me reviennent puisque je commence à les fréquenter de plus en plus, Hervé, Karim, Olivia, Morgane et Quentin-. Et je préférerai cent fois plus m'asseoir à côté de lui plutôt que de devoir me taper la mine renfrogné et réfractaire de Lexie. - Bon accordons nous un petit détour avant Lex' et son allergie aux livres –enfin sauf s'ils parlent de mode, de manucure, de fringues et ne font pas plus de trois centimètre d'épaisseur-.

**« Salut,** je souffle en m'approchant de Jon.

**- Hey !** fait-il en se retournant vers moi avant d'arquer un sourcil étonné, **tu devais pas t'occuper de Lexie cet aprèm ?**

**- Vue son entrain je peux bien arriver en retard,** je hausse les épaules en saluant ses amis**. Elle se plaint plus qu'elle ne révise.**

**- En parlant de plainte d'ailleurs,** fait-il remarquer en me lançant un regard en biais, **j'ai entendu parler par une certaine rousse bien connue d'une utilisation illégale de **_**Veritaserum**_**.**

**- Ah bon ? **je fais mine de ne pas comprendre en lui souriant innocemment.** Pas entendu parler.**

**- Ah bon ? **répète-t-il amusé.

**- Hum hum, **j'acquiesce en attrapant un muffin au chocolat ET pépite de chocolat** –**pourquoi ils sont toujours sur la table des Gryffondor ceux-là ! C'est du favoritisme !-. **Mais t'inquiète, si je trouve la personne qui a fait ça, je te fais signe !**

**- J'en doute pas ! »**

Je souris et soupire en me rendant compte qu'il est temps d'y aller sinon Roger va faire une crise de nerfs. Enveloppe et glisse mon muffin dans mon sac avant de me lever. Je dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Jonathan. Déçue de devoir me contenter de si peu je m'arrache à sa bouche avec regret.

**« A tout à l'heure**, souffle-t-il contre mes lèvres, me faisant frémir d'impatience. **»**

Je n'ai pas fait trois pas hors de la Grande Salle que je tombe nez à nez avec Matt et Malicia en pleine discussion à propos d'un nouveau morceau pour leur groupe si j'en juge par la dizaine de partitions qu'ils tiennent dans leurs mains. Elle me bondit dessus pour me féliciter à propos de Jon, s'excuser de ne pas l'avoir fait plutôt –pas étonnant vue le temps qu'elle passe avec Jess… Faut dire qu'elles sont tellement choues que ça me fait fondre comme un mashmallow grillé…- et me dire qu'elle trouve qu'on va très bien ensemble. Je n'ai que le temps de rougir et de sourire bêtement parce qu'aussitôt elle aperçoit Jessica et Nunzia qui sortent et court les rejoindre. Je reste un instant hébétée, je n'ai jamais vu Malicia aussi ouverte et mon petit doigt –prénommé Harold par papa quand j'avais cinq ans- me dit que Jess et sa candeur n'y sont pas étrangers. Je les suis du regard, ne rapportant mon attention sur Matt que lorsque les doigts des deux filles s'entremêlent.

**« Ya ta copine qui t'attends,** je fais à mon meilleur ami en désignant Meredith à l'autre bout du couloir.

**- Je sais, **répond-t-il en lui faisant un signe de la main**. Je voulais juste savoir si… euhm…**

**- Quoi ? **

**Si Jonathan là…,** il semble vouloir chercher des mots que je commence à connaître –depuis la primaire c'est les mêmes- .

**- T'inquiète !** j'assure**, il n'est pas un connard. C'est quelqu'un de génial !**

**- Je voulais être sûr ! **réplique-t-il en haussant les épaules. **»**

Je n'ajoute pas d'autres choses. Je ne m'avance pas plus parce que la seule personne à qui j'ai envie de dire que j'aime Jon c'est à lui. Je ne lui ai pas dit. Il n'a rien dit alors je me suis tu. Je n'ai pas envie de trop montrer de peur de le faire fuir. Je quitte Matt et monte quatre à quatre les marches pour rejoindre la bibliothèque. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, la voix stridente de Mrs Binns retentie.

**« Miss Hale ! Vous savez combien vaut un lire ? Le respect de nos jours y êtes-vous hermétique ? Je vous prierez de rester calme ! Vous avez choisie de venir travailler alors on accepte le règles !**

**- J'ai pas choisi !** s'écrit-t-elle.

**- Tinounette,** soupire Roger en m'apercevant, **pas trop tôt… »**

Bien trop tôt au contraire. Je pousse un profond soupir, je sens que ça va être une looooongue après-midi avant de rejoindre Jon.

OoOo

Mi s'est endormie contre le livre, qu'elle n'a même pas ouvert. Je me demande ce qu'elle fabrique pour être toujours aussi fatiguée la journée. Faudrait que j'en parle à Roger tiens… Je soupire et me frotte les yeux pour me sortir de mon assoupissement. Je m'étire et me lève pour partir à la recherche du livre sur les métaphysiques sorcières du XIXème siècle. Tout en farfouillant dans les étagères de la bibliothèque je glisse un coup d'œil à la fenêtre et à l'herbe tendre du parc qui m'appelle à venir me détendre un peu. Mon regard accroche deux imbéciles jouant avec l'eau du lac. Tiens, Lexie et Dan ! Qu'elle profite de son quartier libre –et nous d'une pause-, à trois heures Roger et moi on lui refait le programme de métamorphose. Je me demande comment elle a fait pour se débarrasser de sa cour de pintades… Alalala que ne fait-on pas par amour ? Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage alors que Lex' pousse un Daniel déséquilibré qui s'étale de tout son long dans l'eau. Je pouffe discrètement en la voyant se faire entraîner dans la chute de mon ami. Comme la vitre est ouverte pour laisser entrer l'air frais dans la pièce poussiéreuse, j'entends leurs rires et les cris de protestations de Lexie qui finit par capituler et se jeter sur Dan pour l'embrasser. Les mains de Daniel se faufilent sous sa chemise collante et mouillée et je détourne mon regard. Je suis tellement contente pour eux ! Tellement ravie qu'ils se soient –enfin !- trouvés ! Ça me met des papillons dans la poitrine.

Pleins d'autres élèves se prélassent dans le parc en révisant. J'aperçois en contrebas Malicia et Jess à demi cachées derrière un arbre, en train de se rouler une pelle monumentale. -Par Merlin on peut tenir autant de temps sans respirer ?- Yen a qui sont pas du tout angoissés par les ASPICS ! Ou alors très sûrs d'eux, comme Charles qui fait du charme à une jolie Gyffondor au décolté profond et bien rempli –moins prude tu meurs-. Alors que je me détourne de la fenêtre pour m'emparer du livre, une voix glaciale m'apostrophe. Sans le moindre sourire je me retourne vers elle.

**« Daisy,** je lâche.

**- Salut,** fait-elle froidement.

**- Tu veux quoi ?**

**- M'excuser,** crache-t-elle à ma plus grande stupéfaction.

**- Pardon ?**

**- T'as très bien entendu,** réplique-t-elle. **Je suis désolée pour ta jambe.**

**- Je sais, **je rétorque.** Tu n'as pas voulu me faire mal.**

**- Ne te méprends****, **siffle-t-elle avec hargne,** je te déteste, ça ne changera jamais. C'est Lexie…**

**- Lexie ?** je m'étonne**, qu'est ce que Lexie a avoir là dedans ?**

**- Elle sait c'est ****tout, **elle ricane,** t'as de la chance d'avoir la pétasse de Poudlard de ton côté sinon je serais pas aussi conciliante avec toi miss parfaite.**

**- Ta gueule, **je crache en faisant un pas en avant qui arque l'un de ses sourcils**, Lexie n'est pas une pétasse et je n'ai pas besoin d'elle pour me défendre ! Ne l'insulte pas !**

**- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me retirer des points ? **rétorque Daisy avant de tourner les talons.** »**

Elle me plante là au milieu du rayon de grimoires de potions. J'hausse les épaules, je m'en fiche d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle pourra dire ou faire ne m'empêchera pas de savourer les dernières semaines de ma septième année à Poudlard. Je glisse un regard aux alentours mais elle a apparemment disparu. Mes yeux s'agrandissent soudainement, depuis quand Roger est là ? Par Merlin ! Dans les deux prochaines minutes Mi et lui vont nous faire un gosse entre les étagères d'herbologie et de botanique ! Ils pourraient au moins se tripoter discrètement et avec un peu plus de tenue par Morgane ! Non mais ça va pas bien ?

Il est temps que j'intervienne où bientôt leurs bruits vont alerter Mrs Binns endormie contre son répertoire ! Je pars comme une balle pour foncer dans leur direction mais avant d'avoir pu les atteindre mon pied accroche le tapis, je me rattrape vivement à l'étagère qui oscille de façon précaire. L'instant d'après la moitié des livres de Jacob Cullen me tombe sur la tête, je cris de surprise.

OoOo

Le choc m'éjecte à quelques mètres, sur les fesses. Je crache l'eau avalée et grogne de mécontentement en découvrant le spectacle que créer le jaser d'eau sortant du robinet qui vit de m'éclater à la figure. Je vais tuer le sal merdeux qui a cru que la fin de l'année scolaire signifiait aussi plus de liberté et de fantaisie. Je m'accroche au rebord d'un lavabo et me relève. Les sorts s'échappent de ma baguette, guidés par ma voix, et le torrent d'eau se calme instantanément. Je vais faire un meurtre ! En ce moment les mauvaises blagues n'arrêtent pas de se répéter et bien que j'ai une petite idée de qui pourraient être les coupables je ne peux pas les accuser sans preuves. J'en suis donc à essuyer les plâtres de leurs conneries infantiles tout en révisant mes ASPIC et me tapant la mine colérique de Lexie qui bon gré malgré est obligée de travailler comme elle ne l'a jamais fait. Et ne le fera probablement jamais. Roger et moi mettons les bouchées doubles pour lui concocter des exercices plus divertissants mais ça ne sert à rien. Elle a toujours la tête en l'air, ne révise que ce qu'elle juge bons et intéressants. La plupart du temps elle rêvasse, le nez derrière des bouquins en faisant semblant d'être plonger dans l'étude intensive des vertus curatives des bouses d'hippogriffe. Je suis sûre que Dan et son excitation permanente ces temps-ci n'y sont pas étrangers.

Daniel a enfin retrouvé son caractère impulsif après l'inconstance de son humeur ses derniers mois, il est redevenu le chien fou qu'on connaît tous. Il crépite et s'excite pour un rien, enflammé par tout ce que fait Lexie qui l'entraîne dans ses délires plus qu'elle ne le canalise. Ils se prennent souvent la tête pour rien, puis se mettent à rire après un regard énervé et dérisoire. Mais la plus drôle dans l'histoire reste encore Lexie, prise entre deux feux. Elle est amoureuse, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, elle sourit plus bêtement et ne le lâche pas souvent des yeux. Mais elle est aussi fermement accrochée à son indépendance, à sa fierté et elle refuse tout simplement de lâcher totalement prise, de se laisser aller. Pourquoi ? Je suppose que c'est parce qu'elle n'aime pas laisser son pied d'estale en cible facile aux peines qui pourraient survenir. Qu'elle ne veut pas être faible et influençable. Elle a son propre chemin et si Dan veut la suivre, il faudra qu'il s'accroche fermement à sa hanche. Mais je ne me fais pas trop de soucis pour ça.

**« Tina !** s'exclame la voix de Jon qui déboule dans les toilettes inondés. **J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un problème au deuxième étage avec une fuite d'eau.** **Ça va ?**

**- On va dire que oui,** je réponds alors que je ressemble à une serpillère et que ça me gène qu'il me voit dans un état pareil. **Je vais juste avoir une conversation avec Stanley et Wax !**

**- T'es trempée, **constate-t-il en posant sa main sur ma joue humide.

**- C'est rien, **j'assure en souriant et marmonnant un sort qui me fait sécher en un instant. **Je dois m'occuper de ces deux emmerdeurs ! Ils se croient où exactement ? **

**- Faut dire qu'en ce moment les produits Weasley font des ravages, **fait remarquer Jon en glissant ses doigts entre les miens.

**- Des parents à toi ? **je demande alors qu'on sort dans le couloir.

**- De la famille ouais, les Weasley sont une grande famille !**

**- Et célèbre avec ça ! »**

Main dans la main on déambule dans un Poudlard déserté pour le parc par les élèves. Tout en papotant de la cote de popularité de sa famille, des dernières imbécillités en dates des élèves, de Lexie et Dan, des vacances d'été, de tout et de rien à la fois, mes yeux cherchent Wax et Stanley pour leur passer le savon du siècle. Mais à vrai dire je suis plus concentrée sur le regard de Jon que sur les retenues que je vais leur donner. Je rougis toujours un peu mais maintenant à mon avis je dois tenir plus du lampadaire que d'une tomate vu comment son rire me fait rayonner tel un spot. Après une recherche infructueuse, et peu intensive faut avouer, on s'écroule sur un canapé de la Salle commune des Gyffondor (dernier lieu où aurait pu se terrer ces deux abrutis de deuxième année et où évidement ils ne sont pas).

**« Heureusement que c'est bientôt fini,** je soupire rageuse. **Ça devient de plus en plus chiant de les attraper.**

**- Ils commencent à devenir forts je te le fais pas dire,** fait-il. **Enfin,** **l'année prochaine se sera plus notre problème!**

**- Tu comptes faire quoi l'année prochaine ? **je demande.

**- Aucune idée,** il hausse les épaules,** médicomage peut être… Et toi ?**

**- Je**** sais pas, **je réponds en me rapprochant de lui.** »**

Pour l'instant la seule chose que je sais c'est que j'ai envie de ses bras autour de moi. Je me glisse contre lui, savourant la solitude de la pièce. Mes lèvres retrouvent les siennes en un soupir satisfait. Et mes doigts redécouvrent à nouveau ses cheveux alors que ses propres mains accrochent mes hanches pour me rapprocher de lui. Son souffle tiède dans mon cou me rend complètement folle.

**« Tina Carbury ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut faire,** il rit alors que nous reprenons notre respiration, **c'est étonnant de ta part…**

**- Si je sais ce que je veux,** je rétorque avec un sourire mutin.

**- Ah oui ?** sa voix amusée se fait plus grave.

**- Oui.** »

Ses yeux sérieux me fixent intensément, j'ai du mal à rester impassible quand il me regarde comme ça. L'interrogation se lit sur lui mais j'en ai envie. J'ai très envie de lui. Ça gronde en moi comme une tempête tandis que brusquement il s'empare de ma bouche. Tout mon être palpite et se tend alors que ses doigts glissent doucement sous mon chemisier. Je me colle plus près en soufflant d'aise. Il rompt notre baiser pour me fixer un instant, interrogateur. Pour toute réponse je dénoue sa cravate et dépose des baisers dans son cou. Un soupir me parvient et me fait frissonner alors que ses mains, sous mes vêtements, caressent me dos nu. Je me tends vers lui à ce contact. La chaleur m'envahie à ce geste devenu de plus en plus familier. Sentir ses doigts courir le long de ma colonne vertébrale m'excite de façon affolante. Lorsqu'ils atteignent mon soutien-gorge, je l'embrasse doucement et déboutonne sa chemise. Soudain, ses mains sont sur mes joues et leur caresse me fait ouvrir les yeux sur son regard assombri. Je lui souris.

**« Je t'aime. »**

Je reste un instant immobile, en proie à trop d'émotions à la fois. Je reste sans bouger, comme pour ne pas effacer les paroles flottant encore jusqu'à mes oreilles. Son regard sérieux m'ouvre le cœur. Brusquement ses lèvres se plaquent contre les miennes et les dévore fiévreusement. La danse affamée de nos langue me remue les trippes. C'est sensuel et ardent. Ça me fait vibrer et palpiter comme jamais. Ses mots sont encore là, comme une caresse. Je glisse de sa bouche à son cou pour me lover contre lui. Le cœur à la renverse, je souffle à son oreille, dans un demi-murmure, un « je t'aime ». Je le serre contre moi comme pour lui interdire de partir. Comme si je n'y croyais pas. Son souffle contre ma joue me brûle, les boutons de mon chemiser se dénouent les uns après les autres tandis que je défais sa ceinture. Soudain, je me retrouve sur le dos, étendue de tout mon long sur le canapé aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Alors qu'il se penche vers moi pour dévorer mon cou et le chatouiller avec sa langue, je ferme les yeux. Charles me parait bien loin… si loin de cette chaleur qui m'inonde lorsque que Jon mordille le lobe de mon oreille. Si loin de la caresse de ses cheveux roux sur ma joue. Si loin de tout ce que j'ai envie de donner à Jonathan et des sentiments qu'il m'offre. Je me serre contre lui, le nez dans son cou et les mains voyageant sur son torse nu. Me délectant de sa peau. Je le sens frissonner et ça me fait sourire. Il arrête tout à coup de me caresser et je pousse un gémissement déçu.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** je demande essoufflée et échevelée.

**- N'importe qui pourrait rentrer**, répond-t-il d'une voix rauque en me fixant. »

Je me relève vivement, comme si on venait de me faire une piqûre de rappel. Mais alors que je me précipite pour reboutonner ma chemise et redescendre ma jupe, ses mains arrêtent les miennes. Je lève mon regard vers le sien si sombre qui me fait rater un battement. Ses lèvres caressent lentement les miennes, enflamma mon ventre. Un murmure me parvient tandis que ses doigts agrippent mes hanches. Je souris en réponse à sa suggestion et me laisse entraîner dans les escaliers menant aux dortoirs.

OoOo

On pourrait presque croire que notre groupe est très soudé -ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas si on creuse un peu… - Jess, Caro et Malicia s'éclaboussent au bord du lac comme des enfants, Nunzia fait des croquis de leurs gamineries. Amina est affalée dans l'herbe, à moitié-endormie contre l'épaule de Roger qui bosse ses ASPICS -ben ouais il faut qu'il pense aussi aux siennes au lieu de s'en faire pour celles de Lexie-, cette dernière revient d'ailleurs vers nous le pas léger et un sourire lumineux sur la figure. Je dissimule mon rire. Qui eut cru en début d'année qu'Alexiana Hale, la Reine de Poudlard au cœur inaccessible, tomberait dans les bras de l'excité guitariste des _Dust Fingers_ Daniel Forster ? Personne, même pas elle –surtout pas elle !-. Et pourtant en la voyant s'asseoir à côté de moi la bouche en cœur et les yeux brillants on ne peut pas nier le fait qu'elle est irrécupérable, perdue dans sa bulle cotonneuse. Et moi qui croyais que jamais je ne la verrai dans un tel état. Ça m'attendrie, ça me rend heureuse. J'ai envie de la prendre contre moi, de serrer ce petit bout de femme sur talons hauts. J'ai l'impression de déborder de bonheur, ça m'étouffe presque. Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qui en est l'origine, Lexie et Dan, Amina et Roger, Malicia et Jess, les vacances qui approchent, la bonne humeur ambiante ou Jon ? La combinaison de tout ça certainement.

**« Aloooooors,** je souris à Lexie alors qu'elle s'affale sur le banc recouvert de mes cours de métamorphose.

**- Alors quoi ?**

**- Fais pas l'innocente Lex' !** **ça prendre pas !** je rétorque en lâchant mes livres et biscuits aux noix de pécan pour me tourner vers elle, avide de détails. **Entre toi et Dan !**

**- Bien****, c'est** **génial,** hausse-t-elle des épaules faisant mine qu'elle ne s'accroche pas à lui.

**- Raaaaaaaah arrête ! T'es complètement accro ! **j'attaque excitée comme une gamine.

**- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles !** se défend-t-elle en riant.

**- Ça en valait le cou****p hein ?** je demande abruptement.

**- Ben après m'être fait séquestrée**** dans un placard étroit, **_**stupefixée, **_**ligotée et torturée avec du **_**veristaserum **_**j'ai cédé quoi**_**. **_**On m'a pas trop laissé le choix ! **elle mime la martyre et ça me fait sourire.

**- Torturée, **je pouffe,** t'exagère pas un peu là ?**

**- A peine ! **rétorque-t-elle avant de souffler,** mais ça en valait le coup, j'avoue !**

**- Je le savais ! Je le savais ! **je bondis sur mes pieds et la serre contre moi en riant.** Ça ne pouvait que marcher entre toi et lui ! Alors comment c'est ? Tu as couché avec lui ? **

**- Pardon ? **s'étouffe-t-elle dans son rire. **»**

Je suis tellement affolée par leur couple que je n'arrive pas à me contenir et laisse totalement éclater ma joie et mon empressement. Le masque de calme que je me suis construite durant des années contre les élèves, se lève peu à peu. Face à cela, Lexie est pliée en deux.

**« Hey Tinounette ! c'est pas des trucs qu'on demande ****quand on bien élevée comme toi ! **

**- Je suis votre assistante matrimoniale,** je rétorque pompeusement, **j'ai le droit d'en savoir un peu quand même ! Et puis il me semble que t'es pas le genre de fille discrète et pudique, non ?**

**- Et toi ? T'as couché avec Jojo** ? attaque-t-elle brusquement pour me faire taire. **»**

Ça marche instantanément. Je me tais et vire au rouge pastèque en détournant le regard. Très éloquente comme réponse Tina ! Lexie éclate de rire, secouant le banc. Je me mordille la lèvre alors que dans ma tête les scènes avec Jonathan défilent en vitesse accélérée.

**« ****Wow ! Par le caleçon de Merlin ! Jojo assure à mort ! **

**- ça t'en sais rien**, je marmonne en rougissant de plus belle.

**- Vu ta tête on peut difficilement en douter**** ! **continue-t-elle pliée en deux**, ralalalala t'as bien fait de prendre Jojo plutôt que Matt dis-moi !**

**- Matt ? **je répète interloquée avant de rire un peu horrifiée par la possibilité d'une romance entre moi et mon « frère »,** Matt et moi ? ça serait limite incestueux à ce niveau-là !**

**- Et t'aurais certainement ****moins pris ton pied ! **elle semble ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter de rire et ça me rend encore plus rouge.** Il est plus coincé ! »**

Je lève les yeux au ciel mais ne peut m'empêcher de sourire béatement au souvenir des mains de Jonathan sur moi –et bêtement vue comme elle se délecte de ma rêverie (elle est morte de rire)-. Qu'est ce qui la fait rire ? Je me rassois brusquement et fait mine de me plonger dans mes notes tout en grignotant des nougats. Tentant d'ignorer ses gloussements alors qu'ils finissent par me secouer aussi. Non mais cette fille est dérangée c'est sûr.

OoOo

Le stress est à son comble. La Grande Salle se divise en deux catégories : ceux qui n'arrivent pas à manger tant leur estomac est noué, et ceux qui s'empiffrent pour faire passer la tension. Je crois qu'il est inutile de préciser à laquelle j'appartiens. Caro mange à peine, révisant comme une folle son programme de métamorphose qu'elle ne connaît pas très bien. Mi affalée sur la table fait partie des rares que les ASPICS de cet après-midi ne touchent absolument pas. Elle n'a pas ouvert le moindre livre et je me ronge les sangs en silence pour elle. Comment elle va faire ? Il faut qu'elle réussisse ! Oh par Merlin il faut qu'elle en obtienne au moins quatre, c'est son avenir qui est en jeu ! Il n'y a d'ailleurs pas qu'elle qui me fait stresser comme une malade ! Je tourne mon regard en direction de la Reine de Poudlard.

Lexie est à la table des Serpentards, le bras de Dan autour de ses hanches, riant comme si rien ne l'atteignait. On ne dirait absolument pas que cet après-midi c'est nos ASPICS d'Histoire de la magie et qu'elle ne sait rien sur la troisième guerre des Gobelins et Nicolas Flamel ! Nom de nom ! Elle a dormit tout du long de notre récit à Roger et moi sur les grands sorciers du siècle dernier ! Je soupire. Il n'empêche qu'elle m'attendrie, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Dan qui semble provoquer en défi une fille de Serpentard. Je dévore du regard cette rouquine, qui sans s'en rendre compte s'accroche bien plus à Daniel qu'elle ne souhaite le dire. -Et que ne l'admette Nunzia et Roger- Elle n'a jamais eu autant d'attention pour un mec avant –sans compter Roger évidement-. Sa main sur la sienne vaut toute les déclarations du monde. Je comprends son appréhension, mais j'ai beau lui dire qu'elle ne risque rien, que Dan est complètement accro à elle –vu comment il en a bavé pour lui mettre le grappin dessus, comment peut-elle un instant en douter ?- elle reste sur la défensive. Je souris, les voir se disputer gentiment me détend. Mes membres noués par l'approche des examens s'apaisent. Je les couve tendrement du regard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous avons rejoint la salle d'examen et Mi tente de calmer Caro qui panique parce qu'elle ne comprend rien aux origines des divergences entre les différents clans de nains des régions du nord de la Norvège. Je serre contre moi mes meilleures amies et leur souhaite bonne chance. Mi rit de nous voir si angoissées et d'une démarche détendue elle rejoint son bureau. Je partage le mien avec Vanessa. Celle-ci ne contrôle pas son anxiété et n'arrête pas de tripoter ses cheveux. Je lui caresse gentiment le dos, elle me sourit nerveusement avant d'inspirer à fond et d'essayer de ne pas croiser le regard de Patrick Smooter –avec qui elle entretient toujours une liaison-. Il lève sa baguette pour faire apparaître le sujet. Un nom s'inscrit sur le tableau. Horton Flanagan.

Je manque de m'étouffer. MON DIEU ! Lexie a dormi à moitié quand Roger lui a fait la biographie complète et détaillé de ce sorcier ! Je glisse un regard paniqué à la rouquine qui me fait un clin d'œil détendu -mais elle a conscience que c'est les ASPICS ?-. Je croise le regard de Roger qui pense apparemment la même chose que moi. Mes yeux passent à Dan qui soupire en mordillant sa plume sans la moindre inspiration, Caro non loin est plongée dans la mise en forme de sa dissertation. Charles dans une attitude zen dévisage suavement sa voisine toute rouge et pas du tout concentrée sur son sujet. Sa sœur a l'air de réfléchir intensément à ce qu'elle va pouvoir écrire pour combler ses lacunes. Malicia gratte son papier sans conviction. Matt, Mi et Jon sont dernière moi et il est impossible de me retourner, bien que j'aurais voulu voir le sourire confiant de Jonathan pour me déstresser. Je secoue ma tête et inspire à fond pour chasser mes pensées parasites. Pense à toi et ta dissertation Tina ! Oublie le reste pour une fois !

Je trempe ma plume dans mon encrier et avec fluidité les connaissances glissent sur le papier. Je m'immerge dans la vie pathétique et ennuyeuse de ce sorcier poussiéreux comme une étagère de la classe de Divination.

OoOo

Je soupire en comptant le nombre de photos qu'il me reste à distribuer, en une journée je n'ai réussi qu'à en donner la moitié ! Faut dire les gens sont plus préoccupés par leurs examens que par les photos d'entrée du bal où ils trônent avec leurs partenaires. Moi j'aime bien les regarder, certaines sont vraiment délirantes comme celles d'Isabella Dinozzo et de son copain qui lui vomit à moitié dessus, d'autre sont super romantiques comme celle de ces deux quatrième année aux anges et enlacés. Yen a que ça a pas réjouit de recevoir la photo, je pense à Mi qui a eu un sourire crispé au souvenir de la fin de cette soirée, ou encore à Caro qui a même pas ouvert l'enveloppe contenant la photo. J'ai jugé préférable de la donner à elle plutôt qu'à Dan qui a déjà fort à faire avec sa crise de jalousie à peine dissimulée de la photo de Lexie roulant un pelle monumentale à son cavalier. Elle se souvient même pas du prénom du gars, je vois pas pourquoi ça l'énerve autant !

**« Désolé pour le retard,** fait Jon en déboulant essoufflé. **Un problème avec des sixièmes années ! On y va ?**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?** je demande.

**- La routine, une bagarre pour une fille,** il hausse les épaules et se penche par-dessus moi pour voir les photos du bal. **Hey c'est Hervé !**

**- Ouais,** je pouffe, **il a une de ces tronches ! C'est qui sa copine ?**

**- Ex-copine,** corrige-t-il, **Sonia quelque-chose, il l'a largué juste après. Elle est où la notre ?** »

Du tréfonds de mon sac, je sors la photo, triomphante, et la décachète –j'ai même pas eu le temps de l'ouvrir avec le train de vie que je mène ces derniers temps-. Nous non plus elle n'est pas réussie ! On ne regarde pas l'objectif, on est train de rire de quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui n'est pas dans le cadre tout en tentant de garder contenance pour le photographe.

**« Pourquoi on ****rigolait déjà ? **

**- Aucune idée !** s'éclaffe-t-il. »

On commence notre ronde habituelle tout en ouvrant les photos pour regarder la tête des gens, se moquant de certaines cocasses et d'autres carrément ridicules. Nos doigts se retrouvent alors qu'on rit des souvenirs de cette soirée. Les couloirs sont déserts. C'est très calme en ce moment, les examens et nos efforts ont fini par avoir raison des balades et rendez-vous nocturnes ! Je suis fière de laisser Poudlard en meilleur état que lorsque j'y suis entrée il y sept ans. Sept ans déjà… J'ai du mal à croire que l'année prochaine je ne prendrai pas le train pour retrouver à l'école, que je ne porterai plus l'uniforme aux couleurs de ma maison ni l'insigne de préfète, que je ne m'occuperai plus des petits bobos du cœur des gamines, ni des bagarres, ni de l'organisation monstrueuse de la vie scolaire. Je serre plus fort la main de Jon, j'ai un peu peur de ce qu'il va arriver après tout ça, je ne me suis jamais posée la question du « et ensuite ? ». Le « ensuite » m'échappe. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mes amis, et je veux à tout prix pouvoir voir Jonathan tous les jours. Je n'ai pas envie de le perdre de vue. J'hésite à lui dire, j'ai un peu peur de sa réaction face à mon inquiétude.

**« Ça fait bizarre de se dire que Poudlard c'est bientôt fini,** je commence doucement, **qu'on y retourna jamais.**

**- Ouais c'est vrai, mais on va faire de nouvelles choses bien plus intéressantes que d'être les flics de l'école ! On commence quelque chose de nouveau, c'est cool, non ? **

**- Ouais c'est sûr, **je murmure en laissant mes yeux river sur le carrelage.

**- Hey… q****u'est ce qu'il y a Tina ? **il m'arrête pour m'obliger à le regarder.

**- Ben… J'ai…, **je rougis**, j'ai un peu peur de tout ça… Tu vois je… j'aime pas tout ce flou, et j'ai un peu peur.**

**- De quoi ? **s'étonne-t-il.

**- De perdre de vue mes amis et d****e te perdre toi, **je rougis comme une tomate et baisse les yeux brusquement. **»**

Ma tête rencontre instantanément son torse et ses bras m'enlacent. Je passe les miens autour de lui, et m'enivre de son étreinte. Son souffle dans mon cou me réchauffe et m'apaise lentement.

**« ****Ça n'arrivera pas,** assure-t-il, **je ne te lâche pas !**

**- Moi non plus, **je réponds en le serrant plus fort contre moi.

**- T'inquiète Tina,** me rassure-t-il en rompant notre étreinte pour me sourire, **tout va bien se passer. **

**- D'accord, **j'acquiesce alors que les fossettes se creusent dans mes joues.

**- Bon et maintenant je crois qu'on a des retenues à donner, **soupire-t-il alors que des rires se font entendre depuis la salle de classe au fond du couloir.

**- Prem's !** je m'écris en m'élançant vers la porte. **»**

Je me jette sur la poignée et l'ouvre brusquement en m'exclamant un « GAGNE ! » exhaustif alors que Jon me percute parce que je reste plantée dans l'encadrement de la porte. Les joues couleur pastèque.

**« Dan ? Lexie ?** je finis par lâcher alors que Jonathan éclate de rire. **»**

Ils sont collés l'un contre l'autre, plaqués contre un mur. Lexie a les mains perdues sous la chemise de Daniel –lui je ne veux même pas savoir où sont ses propres mains !-. Il pousse un soupir et le rire de Lex' se joint à celui de Jon tandis que je tortille mon carnet de retenues dans les mains. Gênée de les découvrir à moitié déshabillés.

**« Euh vous êtes au courant ****qu'il y a un couvre feu ? **je marmonne.

**- Vaguement…,** grogne Dan.

**- Donc euhm…**

**- Tu vas quand même pas nous donner une retenue Tinounette !** s'écrit Lexie en me faisant ses yeux de chiot blessé.

**- Si****, une chacun désolé !** répond Jon plié en deux parce que Dan et moi ne savons plus où nous mettre alors que Lex' est parfaitement à l'aise. **Mais la prochaine fois pensez que la Salle sur Demande c'est pas pour les hippogriffes !**

**- Elle est pour vous, on vous l'a laissé**** ! **rétorque-t-elle finissant de me rendre toute rouge. **Vous pourriez faire une fleur quand même !**

**- On va vous laisser finir !** je réplique en entraînant Jon dehors**, profitez s'en !**

**- J'y compte bien ! **rétorque Dan alors que Lexie rit avant de lâcher :

**- Rentre pas trop tard Tinounette !** **Tes rondes sont de plus en plus longues en ce moment, ça dérègle mon cycle du sommeil ! »**

Je claque la porte en soupirant un « n'importe quoi ! », consternée par leur enfantillage. J'enchante ensuite la porte pour leur intimité –non mais il faut penser à tout ici !- tandis que Jon me fixe d'un regard appuyé. J'arque un sourcil, perplexe.

**« Quoi ? Je sais je sais… Je les materne trop, **je fais doucement. **Mais c'est des gamins…**

**- Non c'est pas à ça que je pensais,** sourit-il.

**- A quoi ?**

**- A la Salle sur Demandes. **

**- Oh.»**

Je rougis et souris. Il pose ses mains sur mes joues, se penche et sa bouche rencontre la mienne. Je frisonne en sentant ses doigts glisser le long de mon dos. J'enroule mes bras autour de sa nuque doucement. Hissée sur la pointe des pieds, je le laisse dévorer mes lèvres tandis que nos langues s'enlacent fiévreusement. Je me rapproche de lui et sens monter la chaleur en moi, me faisant gémir. Mon ventre se tord sous la caresse de ses mains. Je romps vivement notre baiser pour reprendre mon souffle et le contrôle des pulsions effrénées de mon cœur.

**« Faut finir la ronde**, je soupire la tête dans son cou.

**- On se dépêche alors,** souffle-t-il contre mon oreille d'une voix rauque qui me fait frissonner. **»**

OoOo

C'était le dernier jour, j'ai du mal à y croire. Les dernières semaines se sont enchaînées à une vitesse folle, les ASPICS sont passées et Lexie pour calmer mon inquiétude m'a juré qu'elle en avait réussi plein. J'attends tout de même devoir les résultats, et aussi ceux de Mi qui a à peine hausser un sourcil de préoccupation. Caro quant à elle est un peu septique pour la métamorphose mais pense pouvoir se rattraper sur la Divination où elle a prédit des salamandres en salade pour le dîner à la prof –elle avait vu le menue juste avant !-. Matt a tout réussi, mais c'est Dan qui m'inquiète à avoir à peine révisé parce qu'il était plus préoccupé par la bouche de Lexie ! De toute façon maintenant ça ne sert plus à rien de m'en faire, je soupire. C'est fini. Fini.

Les profs nous ont souhaité de bonnes vacances, Valérian m'a remercié, les réunions du comité se sont terminés la semaine dernière par un goûter –c'était mon idée !- et j'ai fait mon discours de fin d'année au dîner. Tout prend fin dans une joie teintée de mélancolie. J'ai un pincement au cœur en songeant que c'était la dernière fois que je m'asseyais à mon bureau, que j'écoutais Smooter, que je mangeais un brownie de Hamich ou que je me promène dans les couloirs. Je dévale les escaliers et sort dans le parc éclairé par une nuit de juin très clair. Mes yeux inquisiteurs finissent par trouver sa silhouette. Je me précipite vers Jon, assis par terre en train de manger des choco-grenouilles. J'attrape le paquet en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire Quidditch.

**« ****Vas-y,** fait-il, amusé, en montrant le sac de carambars, **yen a plein !**

**- Et c'est pour quelle occasion ? **je m'assoie à côté de lui.

**- C'est notre dernière**** soirée à Poudlard quand même ! **

**- Effectivement, ça se fête, **j'affirme en avalant un bonbon au chocolat. **Du coup pas de ronde ce soir ?**

**- C'était ça l'idée ouais,** répond-t-il en passant son bras autour de mes épaules. **Ça te va ?**

**- Impeccable, **je souris en déroulant un carambar au caramel pour lire la blague sur le papier.** Que fait un canard aveugle quand il veut se marier ? **

**- Euh, **il arque un sourcil septique. **Les canards se marient pas aux dernières nouvelles, non ?**

**- Il cherche une canne blanche…, **je lis,étonnée.

**- Les ****moldus sont vraiment bizarres…**

**- Non mais d'habitude c'est plus drôle, **je marmonne.

**- C'est évident ! »**

Il rit et je fais la moue en piochant un nouveau bonbon. Mais j'ai beau en lire des tas, aucunes ne le fait plus rire que mon dépit de voir de telles absurdités sur des papiers de sucreries. Pour me venger je le bombarde des boulettes d'emballages. Il riposte avec les choco-grenouilles. Je me lève pour m'emparer du paquet, mais il le retient d'un coin et mes doigts glissent. Je dérape dans l'herbe. Il éclate de rire alors que je m'étale sur le dos, grognant parce que ma tête a percuté un peu trop violement la terre.

**« ****Ça va ? **demande-t-il en se penchant vers moi et agitant une choco-grenouille au dessus de mon visage.** Un petit remontant ?**

**- Humph…,** je grommelle.

**- Je dois prendre ça pour un oui ?** **»**

Je souris et pose ma main sur sa joue avant de me relever pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres ont le goût du chocolat et du carambar au citron. Je ris à cette constatation, et ma gourmandise prendre le dessus. Il embrasse mes tâches de son constellant mes joues. Je joue avec ses cheveux et ça le faire sourire. Ma bouche rejoint lentement la sienne, c'est sucré et doux. Nos langues se taquinent légèrement. Ça me lance des piques de plaisir dans l'estomac.

**« Oh par merlin,** je souffle en interrompant notre baiser.

**- Quoi ?** marmonne-t-il, ses lèvres explorant mon cou.

**- Poudlard est en train de devenir une discothèque,** je réponds en riant.

**- Quoi ? »**

Les couloirs sont éclairés et une musique déjantée est à peine étouffée par les murs du château. On peut entendre d'ici les cris et les gens danser. On reste un instant figé, il soupire et m'aide à me relever. En entrant, la première chose qui percute dans mes pensées c'est « BORDEL DE MERDE ». C'est le mot, un vrai bordel. Les gens sont tous dehors, ça rit, ça se trémousse sur un air qui s'échappe d'on ne sait où, quelqu'un est apparemment allé dévaliser les cuisines vu le nombre de canettes dans les mains des élèves. Non mais je rêve. Mais si je rêve, Jonathan doit faire le même vu sa tête. Je manque de mordre la poussière parce qu'un couple plutôt échauffé me percute. Je m'accroche à la première personne qui passe pour éviter de m'étaler dans la flaque de _Coca_ étalé au sol.

**« Lexie ?**

**- Tinounette ? Jojo ?** s'écrit-elle en nous sautant dessus.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?** demande-t-il en contemplant la rousse plus bien fraîche à en jugée par son haleine parfum téquila.

**- Ben rien, les septièmes années fêtent leur départ ! **explique-t-elle euphorique. **On profite de l'absence plus qu'étrange des préfets en chef, **sous-entend-t-elle en éclatant d'un grand rire sonore.

**- Lex' c'est peut être pas une bonne idée d'avoir réveiller toute l'école pour une cohue dans les couloirs, **je commence.

**- Relax ! C'est les vacaaaaaaaaaaaances,** hurle-t-elle en passant un bras autour de nos hanches. **Faut en profiter ! »**

Soudain, elle nous lâche pour embrasser précipitamment Dan revenant avec des canettes, accompagné de Jessica. Je lève les yeux au ciel, je crois qu'il est inutile d'essayer de discuter avec cette musique assourdissante, les verres de tequila qu'elle a dans le nez et le patin qu'elle roule à Daniel alors que Jess nous tend timidement des canettes. Elle s'attend à quoi ? Qu'on lui retire des points ? Son air doux m'attendrie et je la remercie. A court d'arguments, je laisse Lexie nous emmener dans une salle de classe où les chaises et tables on été écarté pour laisser de la place pour danser aux gens. Mes yeux s'écarquillent de stupéfaction. Quand la Reine de Poudlard fait quelque chose, elle y va pas avec le dos de la cuillère ! Jon m'attrape la main et nous entraîne dans la danse. Je souris tout en enroulant mes bras autour de lui. Après tout, c'est notre dernier soir à Poudlard…

Autant s'éclater !

* * *

><p><em>Je pense que ça mérite une <strong>review<strong> non ? :D_ Avec tout ce qu'il vient de se passer ! ^^


	30. Chapter 30

_**Coucou** à tous !_

_Et bien merci de nous suivre encore pour ce **30ème** chapitre ! WOW c'est un **cap** ;)_

_**Merci** beaucoup -comme toujours- aux **reviewsers** =D_

_Bonne **lecture** pour le dernier jour à Poudlard de Lexie Hale ! ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 30 : 24 heures à la mode Lexie Hale<strong>

Nous sommes officiellement le dernier jour de notre scolarité à Poudlard –pour les Septième Années-, depuis trente-deux secondes. Un grand sourire se peint sur mon visage fini l'école, les cours brabants, les profs gavant et les restrictions de liberté qu'il faut savoir déjouer ! Merlin soit loué, il a assuré ! Ce n'est pas que Poudlard n'est pas un endroit super, ce château est un royaume super classe mais… je n'aime pas stagner à un endroit. Beaucoup de gens autour de moi, dont Jess, Tina et même Rogie, sont déjà nostalgiques de ces années mais, moi, je ne ressens pas du tout la même chose. Je suis si excitée à l'idée d'avancer, de voyager, de ne plus être à la même place chaque jour de chaque année ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'ici, ce qui était vachement jouissif, c'était que j'en étais la reine Suprême et indétrônable mais, à force, la monarchie, c'est lourd, je vous assure… désormais, je vais devenir une star ! Je laisse ma place aux quelques vipères que je connais bien dans les années inférieures, je leur ai donné des cours durant tout ce temps, je suis sûre qu'elles arriveront à tenir mon flambeau… enfin, si elles ne s'égorgent pas entre elles, bien sûr… parce qu'avant d'être Reine de Poudlard, faut éliminer les concurrentes. Je le sais bien, je l'ai fait durant ma Quatrième année !

Tout ça pour dire que ça y est, il est minuit –zero, zero- et trente deux secondes de ce jour saint le dernier jour à Poudlard ! Et je ne suis pas dans mon lit... bien que j'ai très envie de me jeter corps et âmes dans mon lit pour rejoindre cet apollon de Morphée ! Seulement, voilà, j'ai un deuxième apollon qui partage ma vie et je comprendrai la jalousie de Morphée, mais Dan est quand même plus sexy… Mes pensées se tournent vers les heures que l'on vient de passer à la tour d'Astronomie et un rire coquin se presse contre ma gorge, mais des pas de course le bloquent. Merde ! Je me glisse contre le mur du croisement de couloir, y jette un coup d'œil et aperçois Tina coursée par Jojo. J'en étais sûre ! A chaque fois, faut que je tombe sur eux… en fait, plus particulièrement sur Jonathan qui me colle tout le temps en retenue ! Ni une, ni deux, je me faufile derrière une tapisserie en éteignant mon _Lumos _et souris en me faisant la remarque que je suis quand même une chef des violations des règles. Je m'aime tellement…

J'entends une accélération des pas, des rires essoufflés puis un stoppage à ma hauteur –évidemment ! pensais-je avec agacement, ils pouvaient pas aller faire mumuse plus loin que devant ma cachette ! Je perçois très facilement le souffle de Tina, il est parsemé d'hoquets de manque d'air qui me file un certain malaise claustrophobe… heureusement, le mur s'enfonce derrière la tapisserie me reléguant largement assez de place pour que ma maladie ne se déclenche pas.

**-Je perds tout le temps ! **se plaint Tina.

**-C'est toi qui veux toujours jouer, je te rappelle… ce qui fait que je gagne tout le temps… donc tu as un gage, **réplique Jonathan –et je reconnais bien ce ton victorieux, il me le sert tout le temps quand il me coince à faire une connerie.

Un sourire malicieux se dessine sur mes lèvres… vas-y, Jojo, demande-lui un truc coquin !

**-Imite Lexie ! **lance-t-il.

Han ! Non mais c'est quoi cette violation d'image ! La mienne est complètement copyright, je les interdis de la mêler à leurs jeux de préfets sordides ! Offusquée, j'en perds tout mon amusement et me rapproche du rideau, m'accroupissant sur mes escarpins _Gucci _rouge carmin pour me faufiler jusqu'au bord de celui-ci. Je tire discrètement la tapisserie pour pouvoir assister à la scène… Tina, on est super amies, toutes les deux, tu vas pas me ridiculiser quand même, hein ? J'ai foi en toi !

**-Oooh ! **s'excite-t-elle, **Génial ! Alors…**

Elle se passe la main dans ses cheveux châtains pour les ébouriffés et les faire ressembler aux miens –c'est un parfait échec ! mes cheveux sont inimitables !-, puis en prenant un air de prédatrices, elle roule du cul lentement vers Jon, en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour faire croire à des escarpins, puis se jette sur lui en grognant comme un lion. Han ! Non mais là, c'est Han de chez Han !

**-Hééé ! **m'écriais-je en bondissant de ma cachette. **Tina ! C'est quoi ça ? Il t'a pas demandé de faire la faune de la savane ! T'es vraiment une Lexie complètement naze ! De toute manière, il n'y a que moi pour imiter convenablement Lexie Hale ! Et…**

Ils se sont retournés vers moi, la bouche entr'ouverte, Tina figée dans les bras de Jonathan et je vois le regard de celui-ci se plisser sévèrement avec les secondes.

**-Quoiqu'en fait, je vais te laisser continuer, hein…, ** dis-je en faisant un repli stratégique vers la tapisserie.

**-Hep hep hep, Miss Hale ! ****Tu sais quelle heure il est ? **assène-t-il. **Je te colle en retenue, ce soir !**

**-M'en fous, j'irais pas ! **assurais-je avec provocation. **Je gâcherai pas mon dernier jour dans cette foutue école parce que t'es psychorigide !**

**-Lexie…, **me prévient-il, menaçant.

**-Na ! **insistais-je.

**-Oh mais c'est pas si grave et puis… c'est notre amie alors…, **commence Tina en se mettant à caresser le torse de celui-ci avant de lui susurrer quelque chose à l'oreille.

**-Bon, ok… c'est bon Lexie… puisque t'es la chouchoute de la préfète-en-chef..., **grommelle-t-il.

Je lui tire la langue, victorieuse. Héhé !

xOxOxO

**-Le préfèt-en-chef a fait un énoooorme suçon, **chantonnais-je en me laissant tomber à côté d'elle, à la table des Poufsouffle, pour le petit-déjeuner. **A la préfète-en-chef, quel vilain garçon !**

**-Oh Merlin ! **s'écrie Tina alors que ceux qui ont entendu mes rimes sont hilares. **Lexie ! Où ça ?**

**-Pour ce que l'on peut voir, c'est dans le cou mais… connaissant Jojo, peut-être qu'il y en a ailleurs, hein ? **

Elle pique un fard en arrangeant ses cheveux autour de son cou. Elle me donne un coup de coude vengeur avant de rejoindre mon fou-rire, rouge comme une tomate.

**-Tu riras moins à la bibliothèque ! **me fait-elle.

**-Humpff, **gromellais-je, mes éclats de rire fondant comme neige au soleil. **Vous faites chier, c'est le dernier jour !**

**-Oui mais il reste quand même l'épreuve de potion !**

Je sors mon numéro du TID que mon hibou m'avait emmené dans mon dortoir. Dans la Grande Salle, d'innombrables exemplaires du journal clandestin de Nunie sont étalés sur les tables. Mon sourire se tord quand je remarque que l'on fait la une, Dan et moi. Le gros titre est « Coup de pub pour les Stars de Poudlard ! ». Nunie n'aurait pas osé quand même… ? Je jette un coup d'œil à mon amie qui enfile les tartines de toutes tailles, à sa table. Je passe les pages d'Isabella en train de se faire l'ex de Brunie en photo, des hypothèses piquantes sur les résultats des ASPICS des différents élèves selon Nunie et arrive aux nombreuses pages consacrés à mon couple. Une phrase est mise en gras et attire mon œil, « Il en vient tout de même à douter sérieusement que notre irrésistible et splendide Reine ait réellement des sentiments pour le Serpentard ». Elle a osé publier ses doutes sur mon manque de potentiel à tomber amoureuse dans son journal ? On s'est disputées, mardi, parce qu'elle pensait que j'étais incapable d'être amoureuse… je me retiens d'aller la voir pour lui gueuler dessus mais une pensée pour le désastre que représente son couple avec Kevin me calme mes ardeurs. Côté amour, elle est vraiment à plaindre et c'est ma meilleure amie… Je me contente de soupirer et tourne la page pour découvrir une photo de l'ancien couple que formaient Caroline et Dan, avec comme titre, « Caroline Ferrars ferait-elle croire à une soi-disant épanouissante relation avec son Valentin pour mieux dissimuler sa jalousie pour Alexiana Hale ? ». Je croise le regard furieux de Caro. Elle a compris que je lisais l'article. Elle secoue du menton comme pour m'assurer que ce sont des conneries et je lui lance un clin d'œil. Elle m'a quand même enfermée avec Dan dans un placard puis fait prendre un rendez-vous matrimonial ! Je retourne alors mon regard sur Nunie et celle-ci, cette fois-ci, me regarde aussi d'une façon éloquente. Je lui souris avec amusement et vengeance, en roulant son journal afin de le glisser dans la cruche qui contient le jus de citrouille, alors que toute la table explose de rire et que plusieurs élèves m'imitent pour faire bonne impression, en coulant leur propre exemplaire dans la nourriture du petit-déjeuner. Nunie me rend mon sourire, pas étonnée le moins du monde par ma réaction. On est quitte, Nunie chérie !

xOxOxO

Alors qu'on allait entrer dans la bibliothèque, Rogie me retient par le bras et je comprends qu'il veut me parler. Je préviens Tina qu'on la rejoint et je reste avec Rogie, à l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Il y a un moins, quand je me suis mise en couple officiellement avec Dan, Rogie a passé plusieurs jours à m'ignorer froidement. Puis, est arrivé le moment où lui et Tina se sont mis en tête de me cloitrer dans la bibliothèque et les tensions ont peu à peu disparus entre lui et moi, sans que l'on en parle pour autant. Mais il reste quand même une certaine distance entre nous et je me doute bien qu'il veut qu'on en parle, enfin –il a éludé chacune de mes tentatives pour en parler, jusqu'à maintenant.

**-Je m'excuse pour ma réaction, Lexie. Je n'aurais pas dû, je le sais bien…, **commence-t-il.

**-J'avoue ! **assurais-je. **Moi, je t'ai aidé à être avec Amina et toi, t'as plombé mon couple, c'est pas très cool comme remerciement ! **

**-Tu voulais pas être amoureuse, tu te souviens ! Ça fait des années que tu me dis que tu ne voulais jamais l'être et…**

**-Je sais ! **le coupais-je. **Et tu sais aussi très bien que je flippe toujours pour ça ! Mais… en fait, j'aime être amoureuse et je me sens pas si faible et fragile que ça, en fin de compte… enfin, pas trop… bref, c'était pas là où je voulais en venir ! **me reprenais-je. **Faut savoir vivre dangereusement et prendre des risques ! On loupe pleins de trucs en voulant toujours se préserver et puis, c'est vachement excitant de se plonger pleinement dans quelque chose en sachant qu'on peut se noyer à chaque instant !**

**-T'as pas eu le même genre de réflexion avant de te droguer ? **me demande-t-il.

**-Euuuuh…**

On se regarde un instant, en suspend, puis on éclate de rire. Je lui bondis dans les bras et me serre contre son torse tandis qu'il répond à mon étreinte.

**-J'ai tellement peur que tu t'éloignes de moi, Lexie… Daniel n'est pas le genre de mecs qui saura te protéger et…, **soupire-t-il.

**-Je sais que Dan est pas un preux chevalier, Rogie ! **m'agaçais-je. **Mais on est plus au Moyen Age, avec les gentes demoiselles complètement couillonnes et qui savent pas se démerder toutes seules ! J'ai pas besoin qu'on vienne me sauver, moi ! Et j'aime Dan pour ce qu'il est, pour tout ce qu'il est ! C'est moi qui le protégerai… et puis… pourquoi veux-tu que je cherche quelqu'un d'autre pour me protéger, ma folle ? Tu seras toujours là pour le faire, non ? **

Je lève mon regard vers lui. Depuis ma Première année, il est _ma folle, _ça ne changera jamais… ça fait des années que je l'aime et le vois comme mon frère jumeau. Je ne pourrai jamais faire un pas sans lui et n'importe l'endroit où je m'imagine, plus tard, je le vois auprès de moi. Parce que c'est mon frère de cœur, mon indispensable. Il me sourit et m'embrasse le haut de mon épaisse chevelure.

**-Je serai toujours là, **me promet-il.

**-Alors, j'aurais jamais peur de rien ! D'ailleurs, j'ai peur de rien ! **assurais-je avec un clin d'œil. **Allez, viens, Rogie, Tina va nous tuer sinon… enfin, va **_**me **_**tuer…**

xOxOxO

**-Lexie ! Enfin, ça fait trois cent milles fois qu'on te répète que la mandragore s'utilise pas pour les filtres d'amour ! Tu la sors à toutes les sauces, la mandragore ! **s'énerve Jonathan.

**-Non mais de toute façon, elle ne fait aucun effort, donc…, **grince Rogie en me lançant un regard furieux.

**-Vous me soulez ! **répliquais-je, mordante. **Je connais que la mandragore, moi !**

**-Pardon ? **siffle Jonathan.

**-ça fait combien d'heures qu'on passe ici à t'énumérer tous les ingrédients mais madame a plus à faire à faire bander Monsieur Forster par regards interposés ! **m'accuse Rogie en fusillant Dan qui révise avec Matt et Malicia, à une autre table de la bibliothèque.

**-Silence, Miss Hale ! **déclare la bibliothécaire.

**-Ah, enfin…, **soupire Tina, exténuée par le bruit de nos disputes.

**-Hé ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui prends tout le temps ? **me plaignis-je.

**-Parce que c'est toi, la cancre ! **me répond Jonathan.

**-Discrimination ! Si Amina serait là, elle prendrait ma défense, au moins ! Elle sait ce que c'est ! **dis-je en croisant les bras et en me balançant avec rage sur ma chaise.

**-Mais non, ne dis pas ça…, **dit Tina d'un air, tout de même, peu intéressé.

**-Toi, je te cause plus ! Tout est de ta faute ! **accusais-je.

Elle soupire avec lassitude, avant de dire « reprenons »… et blablabla. Je lance un regard désespéré à Dan mais il est plongé dans sa révision. Qu'on me tue ! Qu'on en finisse, ma vie fait trop mal…

**-Pour le filtre d'amour, il faut des pousses de Babillus Ferenti, du ventricule de…, **poursuit Tina.

**-Mais je suis super riiiiche ! Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas comprendre, à la fin ? Je suis si friquée que je pourrais distribuer des Yacht dans Poudlard ! **insistais-je.

**-C'est vrai…, **fait alors Jonathan. **Elle n'a pas tort.**

**-Aaaah, Jojo, t'es mon Hercule perso ! **m'exclamais-je, au comble de la reconnaissance divine. **Je t'aimeeeee !**

**-Oh mais je t'en pris, Lexie, tout le plaisir est pour moi, **me dit-il avec un clin d'œil, alors qu'il ôte sa main de la table pour la glisser sous celle-ci.

J'hausse un sourcil, suivant la courbe de son bras… un sourire me vient. Jonathan a dans l'idée de tripoter Tina ! J'essaye de deviner si c'est seulement la cuisse ou plus haut en graduant la rougeur de Tina, selon un thermomètre perso… question sexe et petits plaisirs, j'ai mes repères secrets !

**-C'est quoi ce bordel ? **crisse Rogie en lançant un regard noir à Jonathan. **C'est vraiment pas le moment d'être du côté de Lexie ou elle va vraiment finir par rien branler ! Tinounette, tiens ton copain, ok ?**

**-Mais c'est pas si grave…, **soupire Tina, bien trop occupée par ce qu'il se passe sous la table.

**-Oh non, ça c'est sûr, c'est pas si grave ! **me moquais-je avant de m'écrouler de rire sur la table, ameutant cette tortionnaire à la face de morue de bibliothécaire.

xOxOxO

**-Il… Il m'avait juré qu'il avait rien fait avec Isabella ! **geint Brunie alors que l'on est dans le parc.

**-Mais on s'en fout, chérie, c'est ton ex, maintenant, t'es avec Steven, **essayais-je de la consoler.

**-Elle est avec Bob, Lexie, **m'informe Carla.

Alors que Brunie pleure sur mon épaule et que les autres filles lisent à voix haute, en gloussant, l'article du TID consacré à l'aventure d'Isabella avec Mike, je fais signe à Carla que je m'en fous complètement. Elle pouffe. Je continue de caresser le dos de Brunie… cette fille a vraiment pas beaucoup de jugeote et est d'un fleur-bleue qui me tape sur le système mais, au fond, elle est pas bien méchante. Ce qui ne l'autorise pas à me tremper mon débardeur, signé par un créateur italien qui fait dans les plus chers prix !

Elle m'a sautée dans les bras alors que je sortais de mon épreuve de potion –que j'ai plutôt bien réussi, je pense- et depuis, elle me chiale dessus sans trêve. Enfin, ça fait trois ans que ça dure, alors…

**-Oui, mais Mike… c'était…, **dit-elle.

**-Lexie ? **m'appelle-t-on.

Je me retourne et vois Matt qui se tient debout devant moi. Gné ? Il ne me parle jamais de son plein gré alors je me demande bien ce qui le pousse à la faire… il est arrivé quelque chose à Dan ?

**-Quoi ? **m'étonnais-je. **Ya un problème ?**

**-Je peux te parler si ça te fait rien ? **

Assez inquiète, je passe Brunie à Carla. La Fontaine humaine me retient par le bras, pleurant que je dois pas partir mais je lui dis que je reviens et lui colle une bise sur la joue qui la fait céder. Encore un peu et elle me m'attendrirait presque, cette garce ! Je me lève et suis Matt qui se dirige vers le château.

**-Où est Dan ? **demandais-je sur le chemin alors qu'il n'a toujours pas parlé.

**-Avec Charles, **me répond-il. **Et c'est justement de lui dont je veux te parler, Lexie.**

**-De Charles ?**

**-Non, de Dan.**

Je lui passe devant et l'empêche d'avancer plus en posant mes mains sur son torse.

**-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? **m'impatientais-je.

**-Rien, **soupire-t-il. **Dan va bien, pour l'instant. **

**-Pour l'instant ?**

**-Ce que je vais te dire est assez délicat, **m'avoue-t-il. **Ça concerne vous deux.**

**-Quoi ? Je comprends rien, Matt ! **

**-Je t'aime bien, Lexie, j'ai rien de particulier à te reprocher, d'accord ? **me dit-il. **Mais je pense pas que tu sois celle qu'il faut à Dan… tu es trop… inconstante et capricieuse ! Dan est mon meilleure ami et je veux pas que tu lui fasses du mal, il est si naïf, il va souffrir avec toi, tu comprends ? **

**-Euh… pas vraiment, non, **lâchais-je alors que je sens mon pouls s'accélérer.

-**T'es pas une fille pour lui, tu vas le blesser et qui sait s'il s'en remettra.**

J'ouvre la bouche mais je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. Je recule, blessée, une moue de dégout s'imprégnant de mon visage. Il continue de me regarder comme avec pitié, désolé pour moi, mais satisfait que je comprenne où il veut en venir. Ah, ça, qu'il soit content parce que j'ai très bien compris !

**-J'en ai ras le cul, **commençais-je. **Vraiment. Vous voulez quoi, vous tous, que j'explose ? En tout cas, bien joué parce que vous êtes très doués ! Je vous ai rien demandé et surement pas de me dire ce que je dois faire ! Je suis avec Dan et je vous emmerde, c'est compris ? Tous autant que vous êtes !**

**-Lexie, s'il-te-plait, ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elle ne le sont déjà, **dit-il.

**-Lâche-moi avec ta condescendance à la con, pauvre type ! **m'enflammais-je. **Tu crois que parce qu'on s'est roulés des pelles en Quatrième que tu me connais ? Me juge pas ! Et si tu crois que je vais faire du mal à Dan, libre à toi, vraiment, je m'en fous ! Mais surtout ne viens pas me le dire à moi, dis-le à Dan ! Il est plus à gamin, je crois, je pense qu'il connait notre langue ! Et si jamais ça tourne mal à cause de moi comme tu le dis…**

**-Lexie, enfin…**

**-… Il aura qu'à me plaquer, ça ira pas plus loin et t'inquiète pas, je me vengerais pas en lui suçant le sang ! Donc, vas-y, va lui en toucher deux mots mais fous-moi la paix ! **claquais-je.

Je tourne les talons et alors que je m'éloigne de lui, je lâche, sans me retourner :

**-Je méprise beaucoup de cons dans cette école mais je dois dire que toi, t'es le roi des cons !**

**xOxOxO**

**-Je vais à mon rencard avec Dan, Tinounette ! ** la prévins-je.

J'enfile ma superbe veste _Longchamp _bleu marine, dans le style long trench cote. Mais celle-ci pose une main sur mon bras pour me retenir. Etonnée, je me retourne vers elle et la vois, la mine grave. Oh, bordel, qu'est-ce qui est encore arrivé ? Cette journée n'est vraiment pas comme je me l'imaginais et elle tourne trop dans le style des mauvais jours, ça m'énerve…

**-Matt est venu me parler, **m'avertit-elle.

**-Oh, génial ! **commentais-je, irritée.

**-Je suis de ton côté, Lexie, **m'assure-t-elle. **Je le serai toujours, en fait. Et je sais que tu ne feras pas de mal à Dan et qu'il a choisi la meilleure fille qui soit. C'est ce que j'ai dit à Matt et c'est ce que je pense. Je voulais que tu le saches.**

Les larmes au bord des yeux et un sourire énorme aux lèvres, je me jette dans ses bras et elle chancelle légèrement, en riant.

**-Merci, Tina ! **lui soufflais-je. ** Oh et, vraiment, t'as bien fait de choisir Jojo plutôt que Matt ! Ce mec craint ! Si je l'ai plaqué en Quatrième année, c'est parce qu'il était super coincé et voulait pas que je lui touche le cul ! En plus, je m'emmerdais trop avec lui, une horreur ! **

Je secoue la tête pour appuyer mes propos tout à fait véridiques, en plus. Elle me répond par une mine attérée.

**-Mais pourquoi je sortirais avec Matt ? C'est comme mon frère, ce serait quasi incestueux ! **

**-Baaah… euh, longue histoire, **éludais-je en pensant à mes anciens doutes concernant une idylle entre eux. **En tout cas, Jojo gère ! **

**-Tu l'as dit…, **dit-elle avec un sourire rêveur. **Allez, va rejoindre Dan ou il va m'accuser de te mettre en retard !**

**-Danette me voilà ! **déclarais-je sur un ton solennel en arrangeant ma veste.

Tina éclate de rire.

xOxOxO

Chantonnant une musique des Bizarr'Sisters, j'arrive enfin à mon lieu de rendez-vous. J'avais hâte ! Mais Dan n'est pas là. J'hausse un sourcil, il n'est jamais en retard. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre _Versace. _Ah bah oui, évidemment, je suis en avance de presque vingt minutes. J'éclate de rire. Il faudrait peut-être que j'apprenne à mieux lire l'heure !

Une main se pose sur ma taille et je souris. Bon si je suis pas la seule à arriver en avance à un rencart, ça va, j'ai pas trop la honte ! Je me retourne pour me pendre au cou de Dan mais au moment où j'allais l'embrasser, je me rends compte qu'il s'agit de Kevin. Oh, putain de bordel de merde !

Je fais un bon en arrière, comme si je m'étais reçue une gifle. J'allais emballer le psychopathe de copain de ma meilleure amie ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui aussi ? Il perd son sourire et une moue étrange se dessine sur son visage. Je le sens vraiment pas, sur ce coup-là…

**-Brosh ! Bordel ! Pourquoi t'es là ? **m'écriais-je, essayant de calmer mon cœur.

**-Je voulais te parler, ce n'est pas un crime, quand même, **me répond-il en faisant un pas vers moi. **On dirait que je t'ai fait peur, **m'accuse-t-il.

**-Oui, bah, c'est pas le moment, Brosh ! **répliquais-je, en éludant la remarque parce que oui, il m'a filée la frousse de ma vie. **J'attends quelqu'un.**

**-Ah oui, ce Daniel Forster, **siffle-t-il, en faisant un autre pas vers moi.

Oh, putain ! Je recule d'un pas, en commençant à sérieusement m'énerver. C'est vraiment pas le jour pour l'une de ses crises névrosées !

**-Oui, c'est mon petit-copain, je te rappelle et je ne pense pas qu'il va apprécier de te voir ici alors si tu veux pas avoir des emmerdes, dégage ! **lançais-je, en le pensant à moitié.

Je doute que Dan lui fasse quoique ce soit mais je veux juste qu'il se tire tout de suite. En plus, avec tout ce que lui a surement dit Matt à mon sujet, s'il me voit avec Kevin, il risque d'avoir encore plus de raisons de douter et ça… il n'en est pas question !

**- Il ne te mérite pas ! Tu vaux bien mieux que ça et il ne me fait pas peur ! Je suis prêt à tout pour toi, tu m'entends, Alexiana ? **

Bon, là, ça suffit ! C'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase ! On ne peut pas me laisser tranquille, deux secondes, avec Dan ? Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui m'approche de lui et avec rage, je lui colle mon poing dans la figure. Oh, merde, ça fait mal ! Mais, trop énervée pour m'attarder sur ma main, j'attrape son tee-shirt et lui lance avec haine :

**-Combien de fois je devrai te le dire encore ? Je me fous de toi ! Complètement ! T'es qu'un sale con, fou-à-lier et égoïste qui se croit tout permis ! Je t'appartiens pas, c'est pigé ? Et si tu savais à quel point tu me dégoûte ! Alors, maintenant, tu vas te casser avant que Dan arrive ou crois-moi, si tu fous en l'air mon couple, je détruirais ta minable vie de la même façon ! **

Il est figé, le regard fixé sur moi et il se tient la joue sur laquelle j'ai écrasé mon poing douloureux. J'ai le souffle court de fureur et je dois me retenir de le frapper à nouveau. Je le lâche enfin et, voyant qu'il est trop choqué pour partir, je me décide à faire volte-face. Je vais trouver Dan et on se dégotera un autre endroit.

Mais il me prend alors le bras et violement me retourne pour me plaquer contre le mur. J'entends ma colonne vertébrale craquer sous le coup et je me retiens en me mordant les lèvres de ne pas gémir de douleur. En fait, je n'ai rien dit, donner un coup de poing ça fait pas si mal que ça comparé à se faire propulsé contre un mur. Il va me le payer ! Mais avant que je n'aie pu vraiment me remettre du premier assaut, il se met à me cogner plusieurs fois contre ce même mur, me tenant par les deux bras. C'est comme s'il me secouait comme un prunier. Mon crâne ricoche tandis qu'il me hurle, hystérique, que je ne sais pas ce que je dis, que je suis une sale garce qui sait pas où est son bonheur et qu'il est là pour me sauver de moi-même, et d'autres conneries de ce genre. Il me faut un temps pour me rendre compte de la situation complètement folle dans laquelle je suis. Ce mec est malade ! Je me mets alors à me débattre comme une furie, essayant de griffer ses bras et le mordant à tous les endroits que je peux atteindre. Le truc c'est qu'il est grand, assez baraqué et taré ! Mais j'ai quand même réussi à lui bouffer le nez !

**-Lâche-moi, espèce de malade ! **hurlais-je en lui donnant coup de pied sur coup de pied de mes escarpins zébrés, _Prada –_c'est trop d'honneur pour lui, elles sont superbes, je les adore !

Il est alors propulsé en arrière et je me retiens au mur pour ne pas tomber. J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade et le souffle court quand je m'aperçois que ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie repoussé mais Dan qui vient de lui coller une bonne droite. Qui, apparemment, a plus d'effet que la mienne puisque Kevin chancelle, frôlant la chute. Ce n'est pas très visible mais je perçois le tremblement des mains de Dan et me rends bien compte à sa posture qu'il n'est pas très à l'aise, qu'il n'en mène pas aussi large qu'il le laisse croire à Kevin. Un sourire me vient. Il n'est pas très courageux, Rogie a raison, mais il sera là si j'ai besoin de lui.

**-La touche plus jamais ou t'auras affaire à moi, Brosh, **lui lance-t-il, presque fermement. **C'est ma copine, maintenant, va falloir t'y faire et je partage pas. **

Il partage pas, hein ? Alors, comme ça, on est un brin possessif, Danette ? Je me retiens de rire par esprit de reconnaissance et puis, en plus, j'ai mal aux côtes et au crane, c'est peut-être pas la meilleure des idées de se bidonner.

Brosh ne demande pas son reste et se contente de me regarder de travers. Je lui réponds par un regard de défi, mêlé à un sourire de satisfaction. Il s'en va et je me remets dignement sur mes pieds en m'étirant. Ouah, ma colonne vertébrale vient de me faire un morceau de batterie ! Je m'avance vers Dan et me colle contre lui.

**-Désolé d'être arrivé trop…**

**-C'est moi, j'étais en avance, je sais pas lire une montre. On m'y reprendra plus ! **

xOxOxO

**-Faut qu'on gère, Danette, ou Jojo va nous harceler pour que… oh ! Vise un peu ça ! **m'exclamais-je en tirant Dan par la main vers les fenêtres.

Il est vingt-deux heures du soir, on se balade dans les couloirs pour se trouver un coin tranquille et je viens de voir Tina et Jojo en train de se faire une soirée, assis dans le parc. Dan me lance un regard réjoui.

**-C'est génial ! On peut faire ça en plein couloir ! **me dit-il en passant une main sur ma cuisse.

**-Non ! Attends ! J'ai une meilleure idée ! **répliquais-je, machiavélique.

**-Où ça ? **me demande-t-il avec un haussement de sourcils coquin que j'adoooore.

**-On va en profiter pour fêter la fin des cours aussi dignement que possible ! La plus énorme fête clandestine de toute l'histoire de Poudlard ! **

**-T'oserais pas… ? **commente-t-il, presque apeuré.

**-On va lancer un jeu celui qui sera le dernier à être encore dans les dortoirs, cette nuit, sera élu le plus gros blaireau de tout Poudlard ! **assurais-je.

Pour ça, j'ai besoin de Rogie, Nunie, Jess et Mike –même si ce mec est lourd, il m'a toujours été super utile pour préparer des fêtes. A nous cinq, on a fait les plus belles fêtes de Poudlard et celle-ci va être gravée dans l'histoire ! Foi de Lexie Hale !

xOxOxO

Minuit moins cinq. Je viens de vider mon septième verre de téquila et je danse un tango avec Dan. J'aperçois Tina qui, assise sur les genoux de Jon, l'embrasse avec passion. J'espère tellement que ce couple durera longtemps. Ils se sont trouvés et je ne vois vraiment pas par quelle ineptie de la vie, ils pourraient être amenés à se perdre. Jess et Malicia dansent aussi un tango. Tout comme Caro et Valentin. Rogie, Nunie et Amina discutent dans un coin de la salle. La musique espagnole laisse place à une valse.

**-La journée a été terrible, hein ? **me lance Dan.

**-T'es devin, chéri ? **répliquais-je en souriant.

**-Bah, Matt m'a parlé… et étrangement, Charles a pris ta défense.**

**-Matt parle un peu trop, je crois, **grinçais-je. **Alors, tu lui as dit quoi ? **

**-Que je t'aimais.**

Je cesse de danser en souriant. Je lance un autre coup d'œil à la pendule de la salle et remarque que dans trente secondes, il sera minuit.

**-Vous êtes tous prêts pour commencer autre chose, mes chéris ? **criais-je à l'assemblée.

Un torrent de cris me répond et je souris particulièrement à Rogie, Jess, Nunie, Jon et Tina.

**-A la fin de Poudlard ! Dix, neuf, huit, sept…, **commençais-je le décompte.

Chacun me suit et je tiens Dan par la taille. Quand minuit est enfin arrivé et que le « zero » est hurlé par tout le monde qui se met à bondir, hurler, chanter, boire et rire, je me retourne vers Dan et le prends par la nuque pour l'embrasser. Il presse ses mains sur mes reins alors que les miennes s'émissent dans ses cheveux. Nos lèvres dansent et s'entrouvrent. J'ouvre les yeux et fixe Matt du regard. Après une seconde de flottement, il se détourne avec irritation et je souris contre les lèvres de Dan.

Je l'aime et il m'aime. Et tant que ce sera comme ça alors je ne laisserai personne essayer de tout ruiner par abus de prétention ou de mépris. Ça durera le temps que ça durera et je ne peux promettre à personne que je ne ferai pas souffrir Dan mais je crois qu'il est assez grand pour connaitre les règles du jeu… et moi aussi. Je referme les yeux avant de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds et d'atteindre des oreilles.

**-Je t'aime aussi, Dan.**

Juste avant que la dernière minute de Poudlard ne meurt. Dure journée ? Pas tant que ça !

* * *

><p><em>Bon alors on ne sait pas encore si l'<strong>épilogue<strong> sera en **une ou deux partie** donc faut juste y faire attention;) mais on le redira dans le chapitre suivant !_

_Et **sinon**, c'est le moment de mettre une **review** sur l'**histoire** -les **personnages** aussi- qui se clôt avec ce chapitre bien qu'il reste le(s) épilogue(s) :D et aussi sur ce jour spécial -le dernier- à Poudlard de Lexie ! XD Qu'est ce qui vous a **plu** ? Fait **rire** ? :)_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Coucou** à tous !_

_Donc voilà, finalement l'**épilogue** est dévisée en **deux**, le premier de **Tina**, le second **de Lexie** et **après** : THE **END** T.T_

_Voici donc ce qu'il est **arrivé** aux personnages en **sept ans** environ :)_

_Bonne **lecture** !_

_PS : **Merci** beaucoup pour les **reviews** !_

* * *

><p><strong>Épilogue Tina :<strong>** Des années plus tard**

Cette pendule commence sérieusement à m'agacer, son battement paresseux me fait soupirer. Ça fait au moins une heure qu'on attend ! Ça c'est du Lexie tout craché ! Toujours en retard dans ses consultations ! Mes yeux dérivent sur les murs de la pièce devenue de plus en plus familière avec les années. Quelques tableaux d'un artiste espagnol, certains de Nunzia partie depuis quelques années s'exiler dans les contrées italiennes. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis longtemps d'ailleurs, mais apparemment elle donne peu de signes de vie –mis à part à Lexie-. La salle d'attente est décorée avec goût, Lex' a imposé sa vision de la chose à ses collègues médicomages quand elle a obtenu sa salle de consultation à St Mangouste. Comme toujours, ses talons sont aiguisés pour piétiner quiconque essayera de lui faire de l'ombre ou la contredire. Il y a des choses immuables.

Abby joue dans son coin avec les jouets disposés là à cette intention. Elle babille doucement, berçant mes paupières qui papillonnent pour ne pas se laisser aller. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir autant attendu en venant me faire osculter par Lexie. En tout cas pas depuis la fois où elle m'a annoncé que j'étais enceinte d'Abby –après m'avoir fait poiroter une heure dans son bureau-, hystérique et tenant dans une main mes résultats d'analyse et de l'autre le bras de Jon, sonné. Ce jour-là est resté dans nos annales, elle a failli me déboiter le cou à me secouer comme une malade. De nous trois elle était la plus emballée. Moi j'avais les genoux tremblant et le corps palpitant de peur. Jonathan, le choc passé, est resté très calme et m'a prise dans ses bras pour me rassurer. –enfin moi et Lexie parce qu'elle me serrait trop fort contre elle-. Nous n'avions pas du tout prévu ça, mais finalement ça c'est bien passé. Maman a failli avoir une attaque en apprenant que sa fille allait avoir un bébé, mon père a pleuré comme un enfant, tatie Folie a éclaté de rire et tapoté fièrement le dos de Jonathan. Les parents de Jon ont très bien pris la nouvelle et sa mère m'a aidé en prenant le poste déserté par la mienne lors de mes longues angoisses et affolement.

**« Mrs Weasley ? **m'apostrophe une femme blonde et aux yeux verts ensorcelants.

**- Oui ?** je me lève.

**- C'est à vous, **m'annonce la secrétaire très sexy et surement pas choisie par Lexie –je l'aime pas du tout, elle tourne autour de tous les mecs de cet étage, dont le mien (apparemment les hommes sont son péché mignon)-.

**- On y va maman ? **s'emballe Abby en secouant ma main avec impatience. **»**

N'attendant pas ma réponse, elle court déjà sur ses jambes encore incertaines. Je dévore des yeux sa silhouette petite et fine. Ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant dansent sur ses épaules, elle se retourne vers moi et m'incite de son regard chocolat à me dépêcher. Elle tente d'ouvrir la porte mais ses petites mains n'atteignent pas la poignée. J'ai à peine le temps de l'actionner que le cri retenti suivie d'un pas précipité. Une tignasse rousse me passe devant moi pour s'emparer de ma fille.

**« Ma princesse ! »**

Abby décolle du sol et se retrouve prisonnière de Lexie chaussée de ses escarpins de huit centimètre. Elle la couvre de bisous qui font éclater de rire ma fille serrant contre elle sa marraine. Je m'attendrie, toujours aussi étonnée de voir Lexie gaga de quelque chose d'autre que de ses chaussures _Prada_. Tandis qu'elles se font un énorme câlin –on pourrait croire qu'elles se sont quittées ya des lustres alors que la semaine dernière Lexie dinait à la maison avec Daniel-, je m'assois et sors le carnet de santé.

**« Quoi de neuf ?** s'exclame Lexie en se rasseyant derrière son bureau, Abby pendue à son cou.

**- Pas grand-chose, la routine… Ya juste une fille au resto qui m'a pris la tête, une vraie cruche même pas capable de différencier des muffins au chocolat des muffins avec des pépites de chocolat, t'imagine ?** je soupire en songeant au resto que j'ai monté sur le chemin de Traverse il y a trois ans.

**- L'horreur, **fait Lexie en faisant semblant d'être outrée –ça me fait rire un peu- avant de rapporter son attention sur la frimousse parsemée de tâches de rousseurs de ma fille. **Bon alors, tu viens pour ma princesse, non ? Deux ans ! Qu'elle est grande ma chérie !**

**- Bientôt trois ! **s'enflamme Abby en présentant trois de ses doigts**. Je suis grande ! Presque que comme toi Lexie !**

**- On va voir ça**, lui répond Lex' en un clin d'œil. **»**

Tandis qu'elle la pèse, la mesure et l'étudie sous toutes les coutures, je demande des nouvelles de Roger et Mi qui n'ont pas pu venir manger chez nous. Elle m'annonce qu'ils sont en fait en train de prendre du bon temps à Paris mais seront de retour demain après-midi pour l'anniversaire d'Abby.

**« Il va encore me ramener pleins de fringues !** fantasme-t-elle les yeux rêveurs. **Il a eu trop de la chance d'assister aux défilés ! Le sien va être génial c'est sûr !**

**- C'est bon pour toi et Dan demain au fait ?** je demande.

**- Je** **manquerais l'anniversaire de ma princesse pour rien au monde !** s'offusque Lexie avant de grincer, **pour Daniel j'en sais rien !**

**- Comment ça ?** je m'étonne. **Il t'a rien dit ?**

**- C'est fini entre nous,** annonce-t-elle simplement en haussant des épaules.

**- QUOI ? »**

Je bondis sur mes pieds et le prend brusquement dans mes bras, au comble de l'affolement. Je l'assomme de questions tandis qu'Abby nous fixe de ses grands yeux copyright Jonathan Weasley. Lexie hausse les épaules encore une fois et serre les dents, répondant avec hargne. La nouvelle me coupe les jambes, ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois qu'ils cassent mais à chaque fois c'est un coup pour mon cœur. Ces deux là auront ma peau un jour ou l'autre avec leur romance explosive ! La raison un déménagement pour un appartement plus près de celui de Matt qui a obtenu le poste de professeur de Métamorphose à Poudlard. Elle a refusé, ça a clashé et **« finito ! »** comme elle le répète depuis deux minutes pour s'en convaincre. Abby se niche dans mes bras et regarde sa marraine s'exciter à propos de leur dispute d'hier soir. Je suis sonnée.

**« Mais… mais…,** je balbutie.

**- Me rapprocher de Matt ?** s'écrit-elle**, plutôt crever ! Monsieur ne veut pas qu'on habite près de Rogie et Mi mais dès qu'il s'agit de Matt alors là !**

**- Calme-toi Lex',** je soupire en l'incitant à s'asseoir. **Ça va s'arranger**…

**- Humpf, **grommele-t-elle – surement au prise entre son orgueil et son amour- en lâchant sans conviction, **m'en fiche d'abord ! Et occupe toi plutôt de ton cas Tinounette !**

**- Mon cas ? **

**- La secrétaire fait du rentre dedans à ton mari ! **révèle Lexie en se délectant de l'effroi et la colère qui me monte au visage. **Mais ça tu le savais déjà non… ? En tout cas en ce moment elle passe à la vitesse supérieure ! Décolté, mini-jupe –de mauvais goût d'ailleurs- et j'en passe ! Si j'étais toi je mettrais mes portes jarretelles ce soir ! Un café ? **elle m'en verse dans la tasse devant moi.**»**

Je remue mes sucres dans le liquide avec énergie tandis qu'Abby sur mes genoux décrit à Lexie son gâteau d'anniversaire que j'ai commandé au cuisinier du resto parce que si je suis capable d'apprécier la nourriture je suis en revanche une piètre femme au foyer. Dès que je sors des sentiers battus, Abby refuse de manger, Jon prétexte qu'il n'a pas faim et plus personne ne veut venir dîner si c'est moi qui cuisine. J'ai fini par me résigner à être nulle dans ce domaine.

**« Miss Hale ?** nous interrompt soudain la secrétaire Mildred Paterson, me faisant grincer des dents.

**- Aaaaaah Mildred !** s'exclame Lexie ravie, **qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Mrs Gontrand se plaint de l'attente et comme vous avez fini je me demandais si…**

**- Je m'en occuperai quand j'voudrais ! **s'agace Lexie,** Elle peut bien poiroter deux secondes cette vielle peau, non ? Je parle avec une amie !**

**- Lexie ! **déboule soudain Jon**, Mrs Gontrand me harcèle depuis une heure pour que je m'occupe d'elle ! Tu fous quoi ?**

**- Deux secondes j'ai dit !**

**Papaaaaaaaaaaa ! **bondit Abby en se jetant sur lui.** »**

Jon l'attrape au vol pour la couvrir de bisous. Je remarque que l'autre pouf peroxydée qui leur sert de secrétaire le dévore des yeux tout en lançant un regard méprisant à Abby. Je ronge mon frein pour ne pas lui arracher les cheveux, c'est ma fille que tu regardes comme ça pétasse ? Et c'est MON mec sur lequel tu baves là ! Lexie se délecte des tremblements convulsifs de ma main tandis que Jonathan me lance un regard tendre qui ne descend pas ma jalousie d'un pouce.

**« Mildy vous voulez bien vous charger de faire patienter Mrs Gontrand encore un peu,** demande Jon à la secrétaire.

**- Ce sera un plaisir Jon**, lance Mildred en une œillade qui amuse Jonathan. **»**

Depuis quand ils s'appellent par des surnoms par Merlin ? Mes lèvres se pincent et mon regard s'assombrie. Raide comme la justice, je me lève avec colère, bruyamment pour leur rappeler ma présence. Mais ça ne dérange pas l'autre blonde pour roucouler comme une autruche. Lexie glousse sans discrétion par-dessus son café, apparemment amusée par mon mari filtrant avec une blondasse à gros bonnet ! J'hésite entre l'égorgement et le crevage d'œil, mais à court de patience en le voyant badiner avec Mildred Paterson, je préfère me tirer pour ne surtout pas les déranger !

**« Ne vous donnez pas cette peine Miss Paterson,** je crache froidement en arrachant Abby des bras de Jon**, on s'en va ! Tu viens ma chérie ? »**

Sans plus attendre je tourne les talons, et claque la porte en partant d'un pas énervé. Abby envoie des baisers de la main à une Lexie euphorique, j'ignore royalement Jon et Mildred pour m'éloigner le plus rapidement avant de commettre un meurtre. Dans l'ascenseur, Abby se colle contre moi effrayée par les secousses de la machine. Nichant sa tête dans mes cheveux, m'apaisant un peu de son odeur vanillé. Je dépose un baiser dans son cou parsemée de tâches de rousseurs. Ma jalousie ne s'éteint pas. Lexie a beau en rire, moi ça me fait peur de voir cette fille tourner autour de Jon… Je me mordille nerveusement la lèvre inférieure à la pensée qu'il puisse me quitter pour cette pintade. J'allume mon portable et soupire. J'ai six appels manqués de Dan.

OoOo

**« Je m'en fiche Dan ! **je fulmine tout en essayant de garder mon équilibre –trois cartons dans les bras et le portable contre l'oreille-. **Tu ne vas pas louper l'anniversaire d'Abby à cause de ta dispute avec Lexie !**

**- Pas dispute Tina ! Rupture !** s'écrie-t-il à bout de nerfs.

**- Ecoute**, je soupire en grimpant tant bien que mal les étages menant à notre appartement.** A chaque fois c'est la même chose ! Vous nous faîtes le coup tout le temps, « je te quitte pour te sauter dessus la semaine suivante » et c'est repartie pour des mois de calme plat avant la prochaine « rupture » ! Franchement, quand est-ce que vous arrêterez vos gamineries ? On a vingt-cinq ans par Merlin ! Il est temps de grandir un peu.**

**- Je t'appelle pour que tu me remontes le moral et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire,** s'énerve-t-il.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise Daniel ?**

**- Je sais pas Tina… Je sais pas…,** sa voix triste m'attendrie. **Elle m'a viré de l'appartement… **

**- Ah ouais quand même, **je marmonne en ouvrant la porte estampillée d'un « Mr, Mrs et Miss Jonathan Weasley » coloré par Abby –un Picasso miniature !-. **T'es chez Matt ?**

**- Ouais,** il murmure alors, **tu l'as vue ? Elle avait l'air comment ? Elle… Elle regrette pas ?**

**- Euuuh… Elle est énervée,** **elle comprend pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à habiter à côté de Matt,** je m'écroule sur le canapé, les cartons s'étalent au sol. **Franchement Dan… Une rupture à cause d'un déménagement potentiel ? **

**- C'est elle ! Elle voulait déménager et j'ai proposé ! **s'insurge-t-il,** de toute façon quoi que je dise elle veut pas !**

**- Faut y aller avec tact Dan, **je soupire –c'est la même rengaine depuis sept ans !-. **Tu vas aller lui parler et vous aller régler ça en adultes ! C'est clair ?**

**- Mais…**

**- Pas de mais par Merlin !** je m'exclame en rangeant mes courses avec ma baguette, **j'en ai marre de vos imbécilités ! ça va bien maintenant hein ? Tu vas venir et la voir pour régler le problème avant qu'elle ne t'arrache tes vêtements comme la dernière fois, clair ? Pas de galipettes le jour d'anniversaire de ma fille ! Et ma chambre à coucher n'est PAS une option pour vos pulsions !**

**- Ouais ouais,** marmonne-t-il boudeur. **Bon alors à demain Tina ? Tu fais un bisou à la puce de ma part ?**

**- Pas de problème,** je réponds soudain calme et réconfortante, **tu vas voir tout va s'arranger. **

**- J'espère…**

**- Je t'embrasse, à demain. »**

Je soupire et raccroche. Rangeant d'un coup sec de la baguette les céréales avant de m'écrouler sur le canapé. Daniel travaille dans un magasin de farces et attrapes en tant que vendeur, il n'a pas évolué d'un pouce niveau contrôle et responsabilité ce qui peut expliquer le fait que sa relation avec Lexie est faîte de dynamites. D'un geste distrait j'emballe les paquets cadeaux d'Abby tout en songeant qu'il était inutile de lui acheter des vêtements, Lexie et Roger s'occupent entièrement de sa garde robe. Elle ressemble à une poupée sous leurs doigts experts. Et ça lui plait énormément. Licia et Jess offriront sûrement un énorme jouet, Matt des livres et Dan des tas et des tas de babioles rigolotes. Je regarde l'horloge et bondis sur mes pieds en m'apercevant de l'heure. Mince ! Je devais récupérer Abby chez Franck et Janet -ses grands parents paternels- à cinq heures et il est six !

OoOo

Je fais mes comptes sur le canapé, la télé est allumée sur un programme de dessins animés. Abby les regarde avec attention tout en serrant contre elle sa peluche Lapin. Je fulmine contre les chiffres et me mordille la lèvre de concentration. En ce moment le restaurant a de bon chiffre d'affaire et plus de clientèle. Il faudrait que je pense à engager un nouveau cuistot… Sam ne peut pas gérer les trois autres sans l'aide d'un nouveau.

**« Salut les filles ! **

**- Papa !** s'exclame Abby en sautant du sofa pour se jeter dans les jambes de Jon.

**- Mon ange, comment ça va ?** l'embrasse-t-il.

**- Tu es en retard pour mon histoire ! **le gronde-t-elle de sa petite voix avant de se serrer contre lui. **»**

Je serre les dents pour éviter de laisser le flot d'images de Mildred se joindre au fait qu'il soit rentré tard aujourd'hui. Mais impossible de ne pas penser à son décolté et à son regard de prédatrice. Je me mordille la lèvre tout en le regardant jouer avec Abby. L'histoire lue, les bisous posés sur ses joues, Abby se love contre sa peluche et je caresse sa chevelure rousse avec amour tandis qu'elle plonge dans ses rêves. Je laisse la veilleuse dans le couloir et ferme à moitié sa porte après que Jon ai jeté un dernier regard à notre fille. Lorsque je me retourne vers lui, c'est avec la ferme intention d'aborder le sujet « Mildy ». Sans lui adresser la parole je retourne au salon et à mes comptes. Sa main se referme sur la mienne et il me tire vers lui pour m'embrasser. Je me braque et me libère sèchement. Son regard étonné me laisse de glace.

**« Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

**- T'as déjà oublié ?** je grince en me rasseyant sur le canapé.

**- De quoi tu parles ?** il s'agenouille en face de moi.

**- De qui plutôt !** je lâche en évitant son regard.

**- Quoi ?** il rit en tendant une main vers ma joue, **Tu parles de Mildred ?**

**- Ouais, de cette morue qui te fait ses yeux de merlan frit en te bavant dessus,** je lâche froidement en écartant ses doigts.

**- C'est de la jalousie ? **demande-t-il en un sourire amusé.

**- C'est une constatation ! **je réplique en haussant les épaules. **Cette fille a un orgasme dès qu'elle te voit et toi ça te gène pas !**

**- C'est plutôt flatteur en fait, **sourit**-**il en approchant son visage du mien.

**- Je m'en fiche que se soit flatteur ! Elle a pas à te faire des avances, ta « Mildy » ! **

**- T'es jalouse, **rit-il alors que je le repousse avec colère.

**- Non ! Réaliste ! **je grommelle en me levant brusquement pour lui échapper.** Elle te fait de l'œil et toi ça te gène pas ! Au contraire !**

**- J'adore quand tu es jalouse,** explique-t-il en souriant malicieusement, **tu te mordilles la lèvre, c'est très excitant. »**

Je me retourne vers lui, le rouge aux joues pour le toiser avec colère. Je rêve où il se moque de moi ? Il ne prend pas au sérieux ce que je lui dis !

**« Elle aussi elle est très excitante !** je crache, **t'as qu'à prendre ton pied avec elle ! C'est surement pour ça que t'es rentré aussi tard ? »**

Il éclate de rire et m'attrape le bras pour me serrer contre lui. Je me débats en m'insurgeant à propos de Mildred Paterson et sa jupe trop courte. Son hilarité ne fait qu'augmenter alors que ses mains se baladent dans me cheveux.

**« Il n'y a rien entre du tout entre elle et moi,** fait-il alors que sa bouche descend le long de mon cou.

**- C'était quoi alors les surnoms et…,** je rétorque avec tristesse et colère.

**- T'as vraiment cru que j'étais intéressé par cette fille ? **ses lèvres sourient contre mon épaule. **Je m'en fiche d'elle, c'est juste un jeu pour te faire sortir de tes gongs…**

**- Ça t'amuse ? Mais… ! Moi ça me fait flipper !** je m'écrie en me débattant pour qu'il me lâche.** Elle a l'air d'une prédatrice ! Elle est bien plus sexy que moi et tu as l'air de bien l'apprécier…**

**- Oublie-la, **soupire-t-il contre mon oreille. **C'était pour rire.**

**- C'était pas drôle,** je fais.

**- Si ça l'était ! T'aurais du voir ta tête,** il rit, **t'étais adorable. **

**- Ne la laisse pas t'approcher, **je murmure, menaçante. **Ou tu me trouveras beaucoup moins adorable. **

**- Jamais, **promet-il alors qu'il abaisse en un regard malicieux l'une des bretelles de mon débardeur. **»**

Mes membres se détendent sous la caresse de ses lèvres dans mon cou. Des frisons me secouent lorsque je sens ses mains chaudes parcourir mon dos. Je me laisse glisser avec lui sur le canapé et enroule mes jambes autour de ses hanches, ma bouche se précipite sur la sienne. Je gémis en sentant nos langues danser. Enfouie mes mains dans ses cheveux roux. Ses doigts se faufilent sous mon débardeur pour dégrafer mon soutien-gorge. Alors qu'il s'attaque à mon jean tout en me mordillant le cou je l'arrête. Le souffle court, je murmure d'une voix rauque un « chambre » et « tout de suite » qui le font sourire. Il s'empresse de me porter jusque là tandis que je me fonds fiévreusement sur ses lèvres.

OoOo

Je me tortille dans tous les sens pour réussir à remonter la fermeture éclair de ma robe. Mes bras son trop courts et je ne suis définitivement plus aussi souple que lorsque je faisais de l'escalade. Abby tourbillonne dans la chambre, faisant s'envoler sa jupe verte signé _Lulu Cordigan_ –vu les prix de la boutique, il s'agit évidement d'un cadeau de Lexie ou de Roger-. Ses cheveux roux sont lâchés sur ses épaules et un serre-tête retient ses mèches rebelles. Sur ses joues parsemées de tâches de rousseurs, de grandes fossettes de plaisir se dessinent. Ses yeux brillant se posent sur moi et ma gymnastique cocasse.

**« Regarde, elle tourne maman !** babille-t-elle en tournant maladroitement sur elle-même.

**- Je vois mon amour, je vois,** je réponds en grognant d'exaspération contre ma robe bleue marine et sa foutue...

**- Un peu d'aide ?** demande un souffle chaud contre ma nuque alors que la fermeture remonte.

**- Merci, **je réponds en me laissant aller contre son torse rassurant**.**

**- Tout le plaisir est pour moi**, son nez se niche dans mes cheveux et je souris d'aise en sentant ses bras m'enlacer.

**- Un câlin aussi ! »**

Abby tend ses mains, quémandant notre attention. Je l'attrape et elle tente de serrer dans ses petits bras nos corps. Je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de Jon tandis qu'il embrasse le front de notre fille excitée par l'approche de son anniversaire. Mon regard se porte sur le miroir reflétant l'image de ma famille. Celle que j'ai toujours espéré avoir. Mon sourire s'agrandit de bonheur et je croise les yeux du reflet de Jonathan. Ça me remue le cœur. Je me sens fondre dans ses bras et serre plus fort Abby contre moi, son odeur vanillée m'enivre. La sonnette nous fait sursauter. L'instant d'après, la porte s'ouvre sur une silhouette petite, des yeux gris et une longue chevelure blonde et luxuriante. Célibataire et professeur dans une école de coiffures à Londres, elle n'a pas beaucoup changé.

**« Tata Carol' !** s'exclame Abby en bondissant sur elle.

**- Coucou la p'tite princesse ! **lui répond mon amie en entrant les bras encombrés de paquets. **Tina, Jo ! Vous vous décidez quand à déménager ? J'en peux plus de vos trois étages moi !**

**- L'appart' est super grand,** je contre en la débarrassant**, je doute qu'au même prix on ait autant d'espace. **

**- Vous n'êtes que trois, ça demande quand même pas trop d'espace non ? A moins que vous comptiez…, **elle lance un regard éloquent à mon ventre.

**- C'est pas au programme ! **je réplique alors que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau.

**- Miii ! **s'écrie Abby.** Rogiiie ! »**

Quelques minutes plus tard, déchargés de leurs vestes et paquets cadeaux Amina et Roger débarquent dans le salon. Je m'empresse de les serrer contre moi, ça fait au moins des semaines que je ne les ai pas vu ces baroudeurs ! Mi bosse à peine, elle s'occupe d'un site web d'édition et Roger est a monté sa propre boite de stylisme il y a quelques années. Quatre ans environ, l'année où je me suis mariée avec Jon – encore une épreuve pour les nerfs de ma mère - Il m'a fait ma robe qui dort au fond d'un tiroir de mon armoire sans perdre sa fabuleuse texture. Sa relation avec Mi dure depuis si longtemps que j'en viens de temps en temps à oublier qu'il a été un homo convaincu, et qu'avant je ne l'appréciais pas du tout. Et lui non plus. Les choses ont beaucoup évoluées depuis ! Tandis qu'on échange quelques mots à propos de Dan et Lexie -que nous essayons tant bien que mal de canaliser- Mi enlace Abby en la faisant décoller du sol. Soudain, Jess et Licia entrent, soutenant un énorme paquet cadeaux qui fait s'agrandir de plaisir et d'impatience les yeux de ma fille. Abby s'accroche au cou de Jessica en la couvrant de bisous. Arrivent ensuite Janet et Franck -mes beaux-parents - qui accaparent l'attention d'Abby, puis papa et ma mère, Agathe –la sœur de Jon- et son copain, Julien. On commence sérieusement à se sentir à l'étroit lorsque que finissent par entrer Matt et Dan dans le salon.

**« Elle est arrivée ?** me murmure-t-il à l'oreille alors que je l'enlace affectueusement.

**- Pas encore,** **mais surtout garde ton calme d'accord ?** je réponds,** ça va forcément s'arranger ! Faut juste que tu la prennes pas de front, ok ?**

**- D'accord,** promet-il en bougonnant avant de se tourner vers Abby qui tend les bras vers lui. **Coucou princesse !**

**- Salut Despe' ! **s'exclame-t-elle ravie d'utiliser le surnom que Lexie donne à Daniel –un truc en rapport avec une série, _Desperate Housewifes_-.**» **

Dan éclate de rire. Mon regard vogue d'un coin à l'autre du salon mais les seules chevelures rousses que j'aperçois sont celles de Jon et Franck. Pas de bout de femme sur talons aiguille. Je me glisse jusqu'à Jonathan qui discute avec Roger.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'elle foue ? **

**- Elle va pas tarder, t'inquiète,** fait-il,** tu la connais !**

**- C'est l'anniversaire de sa filleule quand même ! **

**- Même pour notre mariage elle était à la bourre**, hausse-t-il des épaules, **arrête de t'inquiéter. Elle va arriver. »**

Je soupire et m'appuie contre lui, tout en fixant la porte d'entrée avec attention. La main de Jon sur mes reins tente de me détendre d'une caresse mais l'angoisse de l'arrivée de Lexie et de sa conversation avec Dan occultent toutes mes autres pensées. Abby la cherche aussi apparemment des yeux. Je soupire une nouvelle fois. La porte s'ouvre alors brusquement.

**« Coucou ! C'est moiiii ! »**

OoOo

Quelques heures plus tard, des papiers colorés s'étalent au sol, le gâteau n'est plus qu'un souvenir, Abby dort dans les bras de Jon sur le canapé, les invités discutent entre eux. Je me mordille nerveusement la lèvre depuis déjà quatorze minutes et vingt secondes. Autrement dit le temps depuis lequel Lexie a entraîné Dan hors du salon. Je jette quelques coups d'œil discrets mais de là où je suis, je ne peux strictement rien voir et c'est terriblement frustrant. Et angoissant aussi. Mon dieu faîtes qu'ils soient un peu adultes pour une fois, Merlin faîtes qu'ils se réconcilient… Ils sont tellement malheureux sinon. Incapable de supporter cette attente je me lève et me glisse discrètement pour filer dans l'entrée du salon. Jon lève les yeux au ciel, amusé. J'ai à peine posé mes yeux dans le couloir que c'est pour les éloigner aussitôt. Si j'en juge par la pelle qu'ils sont en train de se rouler, tout va bien apparemment ! Je rejoins ma place, un sourire aux lèvres.

**« Rassurée ?** me demande Jon en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

**- Oui,** je souffle en me lovant contre lui. **J'espère juste qu'ils vont pas faire ça dans le couloir…**

**- En effet, c'est assez bizarre de se dire qu'on l'a fait au même endroit ! »**

Je lui lance un regard mutin et dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, murmurant des promesses qu'il comprend à mi-voix et le font sourire. Ma mère est dans un coin, à détailler le moindre de mes meubles. A dévisager Jon et me dépecer du regard, méprisante envers ceux que j'aime. J'ai fini par ne plus faire attention à elle, à oublier tout cet amour que je n'ai pas pu lui donner pour le reporter sur les autres. Mais je ne supporte pas qu'elle regarde mon mari de cette manière, je sais qu'elle ne l'aime pas mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le mépriser ouvertement. Elle ne sait pas qui il est, elle n'a pas le droit de le juger. Si elle savait qu'il vaut tellement plus qu'elle à mes yeux…

Je veux qu'elle s'en aille. Papa croise mon regard et hoche la tête, comme pour apaiser ma colère. Il a raison, elle n'en vaut pas la peine. La seule chose qui s'attire un regard tendre et triste de sa part dans cette pièce c'est la photo d'Henri et moi qui ne m'a pas quitté depuis que je l'ai trouvé dans ce carton ya sept ans. Ma mère ne regarde qu'en arrière, que dans le passé, que son fils. Elle l'a toujours fait, elle le fera toujours. C'est comme pour mon mariage. Elle n'est même pas venue me voir, elle ne m'a même pas aidé à me préparer ! Alors que j'avais eu besoin d'elle, de son expérience pour me calmer et me rassurer parce que j'avais eu peur. Mais elle n'était pas là, elle ne l'a jamais été. Heureusement il y avait eu Caro, Mi et Lexie pour m'aider à enfiler la fabuleuse robe de Roger. J'étais tellement nerveuse… Faut dire que Lexie est arrivée en retard aussi ! Roger l'avait appelé pendant au moins une heure –tout en dissuadant du regard quiconque poserait ses yeux sur le dos de Mi, dévoilé par une robe échancrée pourpre-. A chaque fois ça avait sonné occupé et ça mettait mes nerfs en boule. En fait il s'était avéré qu'elle avait transplané à Paris pour récupérer sa tenue faîte par une cousine. Quant elle a déboulé dans la pièce où je faisais les cent pas comme une possédée, elle avait oublié notre cadeau de mariage, elle était essoufflée mais superbe –comme toujours-. Pourtant en voyant sa robe jaune, j'ai compris. Elle a fait comme si de rien n'était mais j'ai compris qu'elle avait fait exprès de ne pas étinceler, de ne pas être celle qui attire les regards. C'était pour que je sois la plus belle. Quand j'ai compris qu'elle me laissait la première place j'ai pleuré. Elle m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a dit « Aujourd'hui Tinounette, c'est toi la Reine alors arrête de pleurer, ton mascara va couler. Tu veux que Jojo se marie pas avec un panda ou quoi ? ». Elle ne le sait pas, mais pour moi ces paroles ont été son cadeau de mariage. Je me souviendrai de ce jour-là. De ce qu'elle m'a dit, de ce qu'elle a fait. De Caro et Mi qui m'ont pouponné comme une poupée en riant de nos souvenirs. De Matt égal à lui-même, de Dan euphorique qui blaguait avec tout le monde, de Roger agacé par la cérémonie pompeuse, de Licia et Jess si heureuses pour moi, des larmes de papa, de la froideur de maman. Du sourire de Jon, de son regard calme et confiant.

Je souris rêveusement au souvenir de cette journée et de notre lune-de-miel en Grèce. Des loukoums que nous avons recrachés en les goûtant, de la mer envoûtante, du coup de soleil de Jon, du sable dans nos vêtements, des maisons blanches se découpant dans un ciel d'un bleu intense, de notre chambre à l'hôtel, des draps du lit sur nos peaux.

OoOo

Ils sont tous partis, mis à part Lexie vautrée dans le canapé et Dan qui lui sert d'oreiller. Les deux dorment à poings fermés, je n'ai pas le cœur à les réveiller. Les chaussures de la rousse sont sur ma table basse et son ronflement familier me fait sourire un instant. Je les enveloppe d'une couverture avant d'éteindre la lumière sur le salon désert et rangé. J'entre ensuite dans la chambre d'Abby débordant de nouveaux jouets et vêtements. Elle dort sur le dos, Jon la borde silencieusement. Je me glisse jusqu'à lui et l'enlace tendrement.

**« C'était un bel après-midi,** je murmure.

**- Ouais,** répond-t-il en m'entraînant au dehors de la chambre de notre fille, **déjà deux ans…**

**- Le temps passe vite,** je fais alors que la porte de notre chambre se referme sur nous. **J'ai l'impression qu'Abby a toujours été là… »**

Il hoche la tête tout en retirant ses vêtements et que je rentre dans mon pyjama en coton. Je me faufile sous les couvertures pour retrouver ses bras. Je ferme les yeux, mes pensées voguent vers mes souvenirs. J'ai l'impression de toujours avoir eu Jon, de toujours avoir eu Lexie, Caro, Mi, Roger, Matt et Dan. Ils font partis intégrante de ma vie, à mon plus grand bonheur. Et je ne les remercierais jamais assez pour ça. Ils n'ont pas conscience d'à quel point j'ai besoin d'eux, ni à quel point ils comptent pour moi. Si jamais ils leurs arrivaient quelque chose… Je serre Jon plus fort à cette pensée. Il ne leur arrivera rien parce que je suis là, je les protège.

Je retrouve les lèvres de Jonathan dans le noir, et les embrasse doucement. Ses doigts caressent mes joues et je suis déçue de ne pas pouvoir apercevoir son regard. Je pose ma tête contre lui et niche mon nez dans son cou. Finalement, le sommeil s'abat sur moi en quelques secondes.

* * *

><p><em>Normalement la <strong>suite<strong> viendra **samedi** mais bon comme on part en **vacances** faudra **peut être attendre !** :) En tout cas on espère que vous laisserez une** tite trace** de votre passage, c'est la **fin des pdv Tina** quand même !_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Coucou** !_

_Comme c'est le **dernier chapitre** (ou épilogue appelez ça comme vous voulez) nous avons décidé de donner notre **propre point de vue sur la fic**. =)_

_On adore des **personnages** qui sont souvent en recul et peu remarqué ;) En voici, nos **préférés** –secret sorti du derrière des rideaux xD._

_- **Roger** l'homo qui n'en ai pas tout à fait un, qui est souvent décrit comme « **sans-cœur** », **colérique**, jaloux, possessif, inconstant, **mauvaise langu**e, qui a faillit faire capoter l'idylle de Dan et Lexie. Il n'est pas le gourou des bons sentiments et du vocabulaire politiquement correct mais, au fond, ça ne vaut **pas** mieux d'être un **parfait** petit gentil hypocrite ? Nous, on en est **fan** !_

_- **Jonathan** le préfet en chef **effacé** au début mais qui a pris peu à peu de l'ampleur. Celui avec qui on vous a fait tourné en rond et qui sort avec **Tina**… Qui aurait cru qu'un mec pas vraiment beau, pas vraiment original et **pas** vraiment le prototype du **Prince** Charmant finirait avec notre Tina ? Ben, c'est pas Matt mais c'est peut-être, ça, en fait, le truc. Nous, on l'**adore** ;)_

_- **Jessica** Ben ouais l'amie de Lexie qui est peut être pas la plus intelligente mais la plus **sincère** et **adorable** ça c'est sûr ! Elle nous touche parce qu'elle est douce et la plus **gentille**. Et c'est dommage qu'en la rendant **discrète** personne ai remarqué ce **joli personnage**._

_- **Amina** Elle sort avec **Roger** qui, comme on l'a dit précédemment, collectionne les **défauts** et apparait comme le Grand Méchant Loup. Elle peut paraitre cruche et naïve de s'être offerte à lui mais il existe des filles qui savent **dompter** les bêtes ;) La **blasée** noire et **flemmarde** est sûrement **pas** une princesse **fragile** donc elle est de taille à avoir Roger, rassurez-vous, il n'en fera pas qu'une bouchée._

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue Lexie : End<br>**

**-Tu prends bien soin de toi, hein, ma puce ? **insiste Tata.

Elle a cette petite moue d'angoisse qui accompagne chacun de mes départs –alors que je passe chez eux toutes les semaines ! Les années ont l'air d'avoir tellement plus d'emprise sur elle que sur le reste du monde. Ses cheveux sont devenus blancs, ses lèvres, sèches, et son front, si ridé… En fait, je sais bien que ce n'est pas vraiment le temps qui passe qui l'a vieilli mais la mort de mon père, il y a deux ans. Ça a vieilli toute notre famille. Ma mère a cessé tout rapport avec ses amants, décidant de lui être fidèle maintenant qu'il n'était plus là –on a jamais voulu m'en expliquer la logique, m'enfin. Mère-grand a bien failli y rester, de désespoir, aussi quand son fils est mort. Gloria, ma cousine, a décidé de prendre sa vie en main, de se marier, d'avoir un gosse –qui, présentement, lui boxe le ventre- et finalement, de divorcer. Sur certains plans, Gloria me ressemble, elle n'a jamais de relation sur longue durée, il faut toujours que ça capote. Mon esprit navigue jusqu'à Dan… et merde !

La seule exception à la règle se fut moi. De mes vingt-trois ans, je suis revenue à mes dix-sept. J'ai repris ma drogue, sauf que cette fois-ci, j'avais une bonne raison. Mon père, c'était tout pour moi. J'avais besoin de lui et il est parti alors, pendant six mois, je me suis droguée sans que personne ne s'en rende vraiment compte. J'étais tellement dépressive, lunatique, instable, quittant les bras de Dan, au beau milieu de la nuit, pour aller en boîte et revenir, complètement bourrée, séchant le travail, insultant les patients que, bon, la drogue en plus ou en moins, le résultat n'était pas très différent. Et puis, finalement, Tina l'a découvert, alors qu'elle était enceinte de huit mois d'Abby. Elle s'était déjà occupée de moi, avec Dan, Rogie et Jess, pendant les six interminables mois qui ont suivi la mort de mon père et voilà qu'elle découvrait que je m'étais shootée tout ce temps ! La bonne blague ! Elle a évidemment prise les choses en main, jeté la came et, après, elle a essayé de prendre soin de moi, avec Dan, mais je refusais, je me rebellais... bref, j'étais bien partie pour gâcher ma vie. Mais elle a décidé d'avertir Rogie. Ce dernier a immédiatement explosé dans le salon de Tina. En fait, la même dispute qu'à Poudlard a éclaté mais en encore plus, violente. On se gueulait tous dessus. Tina contre Rogie, Rogie contre moi et moi contre Rogie. Et puis, Tina a perdu les eaux. Rogie continuait de me hurler dessus, m'avertissant que désormais il m'attacherait à mon lit, m'aiderait à me laver et me ferait manger des petits pots puisque je n'étais pas capable de m'occuper de moi-même. Et puis, devant la panique de Tina, on s'est aperçu de ce qui se passait et… on a paniqué aussi !

Aussitôt –il ne faut jamais faire transplaner une femme enceinte-, on l'a fait monter dans ma voiture volante de luxe, vert pomme, et, ce soir-là, je crois bien que j'ai dépassé les milles à l'heure sur des routes aériennes réglementées à sept cent et que j'ai grillé une dizaine de feu rouge… de toute manière, je suis médicomage, j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux en cas d'extrême urgence… et on peut dire tout ce que l'on voulait mais là, c'était vraiment un cas d'extrêmement extrême urgence ! On est arrivés tout juste à temps à Sainte Mangouste et, envoyant Rogie appeler Jojo –déjà sur place puisqu'en plein boulot-, je me suis occupée de l'accouchement de Tina. Et je crois bien que c'est l'une des plus belles choses qui me soit arrivée. Quand j'ai fait sortir Abby du ventre de Tina alors toutes mes idées noires se sont envolées. Mon père ne m'avait plus lâchement abandonnée, il était juste mort parce que c'était la vie. Certains meurent quand d'autres naissent… et j'avais le résultat sous les yeux. Un beau bébé rougeâtre et braillard mais aux magnifiques yeux sombres qui me fixaient, pleins de vie. Je l'ai alors mis dans les bras de Tina et j'ai quitté la salle. Jon après avoir pris Abby dans ses bras et venue me voir, dans le couloir, et il m'a dit qu'ils voulaient, lui et Tina, que j'en sois la marraine. Au début, je n'y ai pas cru. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'ils me confient de telles responsabilités et quand j'ai compris que c'était vrai, j'ai senti comme la brisure des six derniers mois et j'en ai pleuré comme une madeleine dans les bras de Jon, qui rigolait.

**-C'est promis, Tata ! **

**-Tu vas nous manquer, **maugréé Gloria avec un petit air accusateur. **Oh et t'oublis pas d'embrasser Roger de ma part ! **

**-Si j'oublis, c'est lui qui me tuerait ! **répliquais-je en lui collant une bise. **A la prochaine, vous deux, et dites bien à Mère-Grand d'arrêter d'embaucher tous ces espèces d'espions, déjà que Rogie fouille tout le temps notre appart' pour être sûr qu'ya pas de drogue…**

C'est vrai quoi, yen a marre ! Ça fait deux ans maintenant et tout le monde s'attend à ce que je me drogue à nouveau !

Je leur fais un petit signe de la main avant de transplaner, passant de Paris à Sainte Mangouste en à peine deux secondes, pleins de nouveaux modèles créés par Gloria dans des splendides sacs. Entre Rogie et elle, ma garde-robe est un véritable trésor –je l'aimeeee !

**-Miss Hale, vous voilà ! **s'écrie Mme McClusky, dés que j'arrive dans la salle d'attente. **Ça fait quarante minutes que je vous attends !**

**-Tant que ça ? **dis-je. **Oh, bah, alors vous n'êtes plus à cinq minutes près, j'vais me chercher un petit café… je vous en ramène un ?**

Ignorant les remarques indignées de plusieurs autres patients qui se mêlent à celles de McClusky, je souris d'une jouissive satisfaction. Je m'étonnerais toujours… comment j'ai pu finir médicomage, déjà ? Ah oui, en ayant réussi mes ASPICs grâce à Tina, Jojo et Rogie. Je ne les remercierai jamais assez je gagne un fric ahurissant !

xOxOxO

**-Il parait que Georges trompe sa femme avec sa secrétaire, **nous souffle Philipa avec un petit air coquin.

**-Faut dire pour sa défense que sa femme n'est vraiment pas du genre à satisfaire qui que ce soit au lit, **ajoute Julia. **Alors que lui, c'est un homme qui a besoin d'être satisfait…**

**-Et tu sais de quoi tu parles, hein, Julia ? **minaudais-je, assez acide.

**-Oh, je t'en pris, Lexie ! J'y crois pas qu'une fille comme toi, crache autant sur l'adultère ! **

**-Tu sais comme je t'adore, Julia, **commençais-je avec un sourire mielleux. **Et ce, malgré que tu sois une salope, mais personnellement, je serais Keira, tu aurais mieux fait de te tenir loin de Georges parce que si j'apprenais qu'il t'écarte les cuisses sur son bureau, je te les arracherais et en ferais des pieds pour un nouveau fauteuil super design… mais ce qu'il faut retenir c'est que je ne suis pas Keira et que je t'adore quand même ! **

Loin d'être touchée par mes propos, Julia éclate de rire et je ris avec elle, en me touchant l'épaule, avant de m'assurer qu'elle m'adore aussi. Mais on sait toutes les deux que je suis parfaitement sérieuse… d'ailleurs, la première fois que Dan est venue me rendre visite ici alors que je bossais, elle a essayé de l'aguicher une fois, mais pas deux, j'aime autant vous le dire ! Vaut mieux pas tenter de marcher sur mes plates bandes et elle a eu vite fait de le comprendre.

**-Oh putain, du rose avec de l'orange… Veronica se prend pour un pamplemousse, **soupirais-je en voyant l'une de mes patientes très courantes.

Elle vient dés qu'elle a un petit rhume et on est en Angleterre ! Mais quand même, être enrhumée ne permet pas une femme à faire des choix de couleurs immondes dans ses tenues ! Pauvre fille…

**-Cette pauvre femme ne se trouvera jamais un homme… quelle sainte-nitouche ! **commente Julia.

**-Bougez pas, les filles, une urgence vestimentaire m'appelle ! **dis-je en quittant le coin café pour me précipiter vers Veronica.

Je la rejoins et passe un bras autour du sien. Elle me sourit, étonnée.

**-Oh, Alexiana ! **

**-Oui, oui ! Et si on allait aux toilettes ? **proposais-je, en sortant déjà ma baguette pour arranger le désastre de style de ma patiente.

xOxOxO

Je regarde Tina s'en aller avec dignité et colère, emmenant Abby avec elle tandis qu'elle me fait des petits gestes de la main. Moi, je suis pliée de rire, renversant la moitié de mon café par terre. En face de moi, Mildred et Jonathan continuent leur discussion faussement complice… tout le monde sait que Jonathan prend Mildred pour une conne mais comment l'en blâmer ? Mildred _est _très conne ! Pauvre fille, tiens.

**-Dites à Mrs Gontrad que j'arrive, voulez-vous bien, Mildy ? **s'enquit Jonathan.

**-Avec le plus grand plaisir, Jon !**

**-Oh et dis à Mr Vivian d'attendre encore un peu, **ajoutais-je.

Elle se contente d'un vague sourire hypocrite en ma direction et s'en va. Tiens, moi, je n'ai même pas le droit au « avec le plus grand plaisir, Lexie ! » favoritisme !

Jonathan se retourne vers moi, tout sourire, et je lui décoche un regard amusé. Ça fait maintenant sept ans que lui et moi, on ne se quitte plus. On était dans la même classe durant nos deux ans d'études, il m'aidait pour les cours, je l'emmenais aux fêtes les plus branchées, il tentait de faire baisser magiquement le degré d'alcool dans mes verres et moi, d'augmenter celui des siens. Puis, on est entrés à Sainte Mangouste, on a pratiquement fait une manif pour être placés dans le même coin, partageant notre salle d'attente avec Julia et Gregor, un vieux docteur décati et ronchon qui a une passion pour les nichons de Julia et les miens. On se cherche, on fait des paris et on échange nos patients. Bref, avec le temps, il est devenu mon meilleur ami en plus de mon collègue préféré et mon coéquipier de bistouri. Quand je dis meilleur ami, je ne veux pas dire qu'il a remplacé Rogie –qui pourrait remplacer ma folle adorée ?- mais lui, c'est comme mon frère jumeau, ce n'est même plus de l'amitié à ce stade, c'est différent…

En songeant cela, je tourne un regard vers un tableau de Nunie que j'aperçois dans la salle d'attente par la baie vitrée. Mon sourire s'agrandit, je vais bientôt la revoir, elle vient en fin de semaine pour qu'on aille se passer une bonne journée toutes les deux –Rogie trouve toujours une bonne excuse pour ne pas la voir. Il dit que la vie nous a séparés et qu'il ne faut pas chercher à garder consolidés, nos liens. Mais pour moi, Nunie reste une excellente amie bien qu'elle soit dans une de ses villas italiennes, à des milliers de kilomètres de nous, avec ses superbes expos. Elle est partie, il y a cinq ans. Au début, j'en ai pleuré, elle avait une place si importante dans ma vie et vlan, elle s'en allait à l'autre coin de l'Europe mais, finalement, au bout de quelques mois, le vide qu'elle avait laissé s'effacé, son absence devenait normale et sa présence me manquait beaucoup moins… aujourd'hui, on continue à passer des heures au téléphone, à s'envoyer des cartes postales, à se voir trois ou quatre fois par ans mais elle n'est plus la meilleure amie qu'elle avait été. C'est comme ça, Rogie a raison, d'un côté c'est la vie. Maintenant, j'ai Rogie, Tina, Jonathan et Jess. Et Dan mais… je soupire. Il est chiant, aussi, lui !

**-Bah, ça ne va pas, ma Rouquine ? **s'enquit Jonathan.

**-Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour toi parce que je donne pas chère de tes bijoux de famille, ce soir, après ton p'tit numéro ! **éludais-je en retrouvant mon sourire sardonique. **Tina va t'émasculer **_**avec le plus grand plaisir**_**, mon Rouquin ! **

**-Oh, elle sait bien que ce n'est pas sérieux, **fait-il avec un petit geste de la main. **Comme si Mildred pouvait me plaire !**

**-Je te l'accorde… mais bon, les hommes mariés raffolent des secrétaires… c'est un peu comme les baby-sitters et les infirmières, **dis-je en haussant les épaules.

**-Et les femmes mariées, Prêtresse des joies du sexe intra et extra conjugale ? **raille-t-il.

**-Leur médicomage, voyons ! C'est bon, toi, t'es l'amant et le mari, chapeau, Jojo ! **

Il éclate de rire avant de me dire qu'en plus il est père de deux magnifiques petites filles. L'une d'elle est très responsable, mature et spirituelle, il n'hésiterait pas à lui confier la maison pendant qu'il va faire les courses. La deuxième beaucoup moins docile et réfléchie, complètement imprévisible et potentiellement un danger pour la société, il ne lui laisserait même pas ranger les dites courses. Avec un petit sourire jouissif, il m'annonce que je suis la seconde.

**-Va te faire mettre, Papounet ! **ronchonnais-je, vexée.

Et avec la plus grande dignité, je lui passe devant pour me rendre, en lui donnant un coup de hanche au passage qui le fait beaucoup rire, à la salle d'attente. J'y pénètre.

**-Ce n'est vraiment pas trop tôt ! **m'accueille Vivian aussitôt, alors qu'il a une tirelire en forme de cochon qui lui mâchouille le mollet.

**-J'espère que vous avez plus que des mormilles dans votre porcinet parce que sinon, c'était même pas la peine d'attendre ! **

xOxOxO

Assise sur mon bureau, un livre de mode à la main, Mildred m'amène une grosse femme, la peau verte. On dirait un chou-fleur. Je lui fais signe de s'assoir le temps que je finisse ma page… un sondage entre _Prada _et _Chanel_. _Chanel _se trouve être la marque la plus appréciée par les femmes, ces derniers temps… quelle connerie ! _Prada, _c'est universelle ! C'est LA mode à elle toute seule, cette marque ! C'est le luxe, le style ! C'est l'icône des défilés et de la classe ! _Chanel, _c'est génial, bien sûr… mais _Prada_, bordel ! Même Merlin, je suis sûre qu'il s'habillait en _Prada ! _

Un toussotement me fait redresser la tête vers la femme qui me regarde avec irritation. Quelle impolitesse ! Je lisais un magazine de mode ! Je ne saisirais jamais comment des femmes ne peuvent pas respecter la mode… Je pose quand même mon magazine et croise les jambes avec sensualité, me replaçant mieux sur mon bureau. S'assoir sur une chaise, c'est trop ringard et planplan. En plus, on ne verrai mes merveilleuses_ Miu-miu _pourpres et mes nouveaux bas résilles –sombres et super fins, un pur trésor, mes jambes sont encore plus sexy !

**-Alors, quel est le problème ? **demandais-je.

**-Je suis verte ! **s'écrie-t-elle, indignée.

**-Ah ça, oui ! Comment s'est arrivé ?**

**-Et bien, en fait, ce matin…, **commence-t-elle.

Mais l'on frappe à la porte et, lui demandant une seconde, je lance une permission d'entrée avec agacement. Ça n'a pas changé, je déteste que l'on me dérange… surtout que là, je suis pressée. Je suis déjà en retard pour l'anniversaire de ma filleule préférée… bon, ok, je n'en ai qu'une mais je l'adore littéralement quand même !

La porte s'ouvre alors sur Liam. Un jeune homme de vingt ans qui est l'assistant d'un médicomage dont je me rappelle plus du nom. Il est plutôt sexy avec son regard arrogant et décidé, et sa belle gueule, mais il perd tout attrait à mes yeux quand je le remarque, détaillant mes jambes croisées sous mes bas.

**-Bonjour, Lexie ! J'ai appris pour ta rupture avec Daniel et je me demandais si, demain soir…, **commence-t-il, en se forçant à quitter mes jambes du regard pour me fixer dans les yeux.

**-Désolée mais j'ai d'autres plans pour demain soir. **

Qu'est-ce ça peut être vulgaire d'attaquer direct, sans subtilité, comme s'il était évident qu'aucune femme ne pouvait lui résister ! En plus, c'est pas la première fois que je dois supporter ce genre de situations pathétiques. Je suis riche, sexy, médicomage et jeune alors, ma liste de demandes suggestives est à rallonger toutes les deux semaines ! Et à chaque fois qu'entre moi et Dan, ça casse, ça ne fait que s'amplifier. Ils rêvent tous de me séduire, de me sauter, de m'épouser et de me piquer tout mon blé, ces espèces de strangulots émasculés ! Mais je dois dire que j'adore, je ne me lasse pas de les voir faire le paon en chaleur devant moi alors qu'ils n'ont aucune chance. J'adore être sexy et riche !

Il fait une mine dépitée, tente pour le surlendemain soir, insiste, cherche une soirée de libre dans mon agenda de la semaine prochaine mais il ne perd pas patience. Je dois le mettre à la porte en lui disant que je lui dirais si je trouve moyen de lui caser une heure et j'éclate de rire en revenant à ma patiente qui me regarde, outrée.

**-Bon, écoutez, je suis horriblement en retard pour un anniversaire alors vous n'avez qu'à revenir demain, d'accord ? **

**-Vous vous fichez de moi ! Moi aussi, mon anniversaire est très proche et si vous me soignez pas tout de suite, j'ai de très grosses chances de ne plus être là pour le fêter ! **dit-elle.

**-Oh c'est bon ! C'est pas une nouveauté, pour vous, les anniversaires ! C'est votre quoi ? Soixante-quatorzième ? Ma filleule fête son deuxième seulement ! C'est quand même plus important !**

Elle me regarde, les yeux écarquillés, avant d'éclater en sanglots. Faisant la grimace, je m'avance vers elle et pose une main qui se veut réconfortante sur son épaule.

**-Mais ne pleurez pas, madame, vous allez les fêter vos soixante-quatorze ans, c'est pas si grave… juste un peu de vert par ci, par là…**

**-J'ai quarante ans ! **s'écrie-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

J'observe ses rides et son air de grand-mère.

**-Ah oui, là, vous pouvez pleurer.**

xOxOxO

**-Lexie ? **s'écrie Jessie en ouvrant la porte, emmitouflée dans son peignoir rose, la mine ensommeillée. **Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Bah… t'es ma dernière chance de pas pioncer sous un pont, cette nuit.**

Elle me regarde, horrifiée, prenant ma réponse au sérieux et elle m'entraine immédiatement à l'intérieure, dans le salon de leur belle petite maison payée surtout avec son salaire de mannequin. Malicia est disquaire et ça ne marche plus tellement avec l'aire des nouveaux supports. Elle me demande de m'assoir sur le canapé, le temps pour elle de préparer la chambre d'ami mais je lui assure que je n'ai besoin de rien et qu'elle peut retourner se coucher. Mais elle me force quand même à m'assoir, fébrile, et s'inquiète de ma venue ici, le regard pratiquement paniqué. Jess n'a pas changé… la dernière fois que j'ai disparu de la circulation pendant trois jours pour je-ne-sais-plus-quoi, elle m'a sauté dans les bras, en pleur, dés que je suis rentrée ! Ahlalala…

Pour la rassurer, je lui raconte ma soirée. Je ne pouvais quand même pas rentrer à notre appart', à Dan et moi, après ce qu'il s'est passé ! Je l'ai plaqué, quand même ! Et je lui en veux encore ! J'ai instantanément rayé de mon esprit la possibilité « maman », elle m'aurait soulée à vouloir tout savoir de ma vie. Je ne pouvais pas non plus aller chez ma tante parce qu'elle a accueilli Mère-Grand – est-ce nécessaire de dire combien je n'ai pas envie de la voir, cette vieille mégère gonflante ?- et Gloria est en voyage d'affaire pour se trouver des clients. Alors, je suis allée directement chez Rogie et Amina. Au début, tout allait bien mais il a fallu que Rogie s'emballe dans ses discours « Ah, enfin ! Tu l'as plaqué ? Tu as bien fait, crois-moi ! Tu le regretteras pas, tu t'en trouveras un autre… et j'espère bien que cette fois, tu ne vas pas replonger ! ». Bref, on s'est engueulés et je suis partie en rogne, le traitant de fausse blonde aigrie ou truc dans le genre. Donc, je me suis dit que Tina et Jonathan auraient bien un lit pour moi mais quand j'ai commencé à frapper à la porte en leur hurlant de descendre, mon collègue à la con s'est penché à sa fenêtre de chambre et m'a crier d'aller emmerder d'autres pauvres gens qui dorment –à une heure du mat, faut dire. Lui, je le retiens ! Moi qui accueille toujours tout le monde chez nous ! Donc, je me suis tournée vers Jessica… de toute façon, j'aurais dû le faire dés le début. Elle, au moins, je peux compter sur elle, na ! Quoique je suis sûre que si ç'avait été Tina, elle, elle m'aurait laissée entrer, les bras grands ouverts ! On n'égale pas Tinounette !

J'aurais pu aller chez Charles ou chez un de mes collègues, ou même à l'hôtel… m'enfin.

**-Tu peux rester le temps que tu voudras, Lex ! **m'assure-t-elle.

Elle a l'air soulagée que je ne sorte pas d'une ruelle sombre où l'on m'aurait agressée. Pourquoi on s'imagine toujours des trucs glauques avec moi ?

xOxOxO

**-Coucou, c'est moiii ! **lançais-je dés que j'ouvre en grand la porte.

Caro a tout juste le temps de me faire la bise, en me faisant remarquer sur un ton moqueur que j'aurais quand même pu me coiffer pour l'anniversaire de ma filleule, avant qu'une petite furie rousse se jette dans mes bras, traversant le salon bondée. Je ne vous dis pas la fierté que j'ai ressenti en voyant que ma fiilleule était rousse ! Les roux, ya que ça de vrai ! Ses parents ont fait du bon boulot… pas étonnant, vu leurs notes à Poudlard, ils font toujours du bon boulot, ces deux-là…

**-Lex ! **me gazouille-t-elle à l'oreille tandis que je tends mon cadeau à Franck, le père de Jonathan, qui m'avertit qu'il va le poser, en me lançant un sourire. **Pourquoi t'étais pas là ?**

**-Oh, mais parce que tu as une Super Sexy Marraine qui a pleins de missions à remplir ! **

**-Moi aussi, j'en ai ! **me dit-elle en serrant bien fort mon cou.

**-ça m'étonne pas ! **

Je la repose au sol et lui conseille d'aller compter ses cadeaux pour être sûre qu'elle n'est pas arnaquée. Elle secoue le menton d'un air solennel et me promet de réussir sa mission. Cette petite a de l'avenir, je l'ai toujours dit ! Je la regarde courir à toutes jambes derrière Franck. Caro me lance un regard entendu et je lui lance un clin d'œil. Si on est bien d'accord sur deux trucs, c'est que la classe c'est vital et que les mômes, c'est super mais chez les autres. Je lui demande s'il y a de la téquila et elle éclate de rire en me rappelant que c'est un _two-year-birthday_. J'hausse des épaules avec un air mutin et la laisse pour aller saluer Charles qui a l'air de bien s'emmerder à l'autre bout de la salle. Poudlard est loin et bien que ni Charles, ni moi n'avons pas vraiment changé, on a fini par enterrer la hâche de guerre et, finalement, on s'entend bien ! On se comprend et puis, en plus, c'est l'un des meilleurs amis de Dan alors… bon, par contre, entre Matt et moi, c'est toujours la guerre froide mais si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, elle serait bien plus active, la guerre ! Enfin, on n'est pas dans le même univers, lui et moi… quand je pense que Dan a voulu me rapprocher de lui ! Ce ne serait pas la première de ses tentatives bidons pour me forcer à être sympa avec Matt…

Mon regard vogue malgré moi en direction de Dan qui parle avec Malicia, alors que Charles me révèle qu'une fille l'harcèle depuis des mois avec des demandes en mariage. Et j'ai beau lui en vouloir encore, j'ai une irrépressible envie d'aller le voir et de lui sauter dessus ! Je n'ai passé qu'une nuit sans lui et je suis déjà en manque… comme si avoir conscience qu'il n'est plus mon copain me frustre… mais aussi, il sait très bien que je ne supporte pas Matt ! Quand je lui ai dit que je voulais déménager, avoir une belle et grande maison avec un immense jardin, une piscine et un grand pré annexé pour que je n'ai plus à transplaner pour aller monter _Miu Miu_, ma jument, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me propose une baraque miteuse dans le quartier voisin de celui de Matt ! Je n'en pouvais plus de notre appartement, je voulais une vraie maison ! J'ai toujours vécu dans un manoir magnifique et j'ai l'argent pour continuer à le faire ! Ça me tenait vraiment à cœur et voilà qu'il me lance ça, comme si ce n'était rien, un truc banal… je nous revois encore nous disputer. Je me revois lancer tout ce qui me venait sous la main, contre les murs, de rage. Et je suis encore en colère mais… il me manque. Comment je vais tenir plus d'une semaine sans lui, moi ? Quelle situation frustrante !

**-Hé ! Tu m'écoutes, Lexie ? **s'indigne Charles.

**-Gné ? **dis-je, en sursautant à moitié. **De toute manière, tu parles tout seul alors…**

Il ricane et cesse aussitôt qu'il voit Tina s'approcher de nous. Ces deux-là se supportent poliment mais ils ne s'aiment pas franchement… en même temps… Poudlard n'est pas aussi loin que ça, quand même. Il la salue mais s'en va immédiatement, en direction de Matt. Je souris à Tina et elle s'assoit dans le canapé, à côté de moi.

**-Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu ? **me demande-t-elle aussitôt, assez anxieuse. **J'ai essayé de t'appeler au moins une centaine de fois depuis ce matin ! Et Roger aussi ! **

**-Ah bon ? **m'étonnais-je, avant de sortir mon portable de mon slim beige. **Ah bah oui, tiens ! J'y ai pas fait attention !**

**-Lexie ! **fait-elle. **Je me suis fait un sang d'encre !**

**-Mais pourquoi ? J'étais à Sainte-Man ! **fis-je, éberluée qu'elle se soit inquiétée.

**-Cette nuit, tu as dormi où ?**

**-Bah, chez Jess et Licia ! Puisque ton crétin de mari a pas voulu m'ouvrir pendant que tu dormais… t'as remarqué qu'il était beaucoup moins roux, la nuit, Jojo ? **grinçais-je en lançant un regard noir à Jonathan qui s'en aperçoit et explose de rire, sous les yeux de ses parents qui l'observent bizarrement.

**-Je suis vraiment désolée, Lexie, **dit-elle, embarrassée. **Mais, je te le dis tout le temps, laisse-moi un message pour me prévenir quand tu sors la nuit ! Imagine, il t'arrive quelque chose ! **

Je lance un regard exaspéré à la brune qui s'en offusque. Je la vois ouvrir la bouche pour m'énumérer les fois où elle a dû venir me chercher, ivre morte, un peu partout dans Londres ou d'autres capitales –je me suis toujours demandée comment elle pouvait me retrouver aussi facilement ! Je lui promets de le faire, avant qu'elle n'en ait eu le temps et elle me lance un regard sévère, l'air de me dire que ce n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Elle me passe un bras autour des épaules et m'embrasse la joue alors que je bougonne, boudeuse, contre le fait que tout le monde me prend pour une gamine…

xOxOxO

Abby trie ses cadeaux, venant me montrer ses préférés et repartant toute excitée vers sa maman pour les lui coller dans les mains afin qu'elle les regarde à son tour. On est un peu tous éparpillés dans le salon, une part de l'immense gâteau en forme de gros smiley jaune et rose – soit à la banane et à la framboise. Délicieux, en passant. Tina m'a avoué qu'elle l'avait acheté à un traiteur londonien, spécialisé pour les gouters d'anniversaires. Je bavarde avec elle, Malicia, Jess, Rogie et Amina. Caro est un peu plus loin et parle avec le père de Tina, tandis que, contre le mur, Matt, Dan, Jonathan et Charles ont une discussion apparemment bien agitée –des mots nous parviennent et j'en déduis que ça parle Quidditch. La mère de Tina est assise dans un fauteuil dans une position altière et sirote avec distinction un kir royal, complètement impassible et isolée. Pas vraiment original, à chaque fois, c'est pareil… et pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de la bouger ! Tina a passé des années à tenter de nous rendre sympathique à ses yeux mais elle garde toujours son air poliment dédaigneux, attendant la moindre occasion de se retirer… cette femme, c'est peut-être une moldue mais côté sorcière, elle a bien des atouts ! Tina a fini par se faire une raison et elle la laisse dans son coin. Elle ne l'a pas volé, cette mégère snobinette !

**-On a croisé Olm, samedi dernier ! **nous informe Amina. **Vous savez l'infirmière de Poudlard. Et bah, elle n'a pas changé !**

**-Vraiment ? Où ça ? **demande Tina.

**-Au chemin de Traverse, **répond Rogie, avec un petit sourire moqueur. **Au magazin de Stan, les perruques magiques, je crois qu'elle a un petit problème de cheveux…**

**-ça m'étonne pas ! **m'enquis-je. **Déjà, à Poudlard, elle était si stressée qu'elle s'en arrachait la tignasse !**

**-En même temps, t'étais insupportable avec elle ! **réplique Rogie.

J'échange un regard avec Tina et on éclate de rire au souvenir de nos visites plutôt nombreuses à l'infirmerie. Il s'en est passé des choses, là-bas ! Rogie lève les yeux au ciel tandis que Jess, Amina et Malicia sourient à notre fou-rire. Alerté par celui-ci, Jonathan et Charles se ramènent à notre hauteur.

Le premier se glisse entre moi et sa femme avant de passer un bras autour de la taille de cette dernière, nous demandant ce qui nous fait rire. Amina l'informe et il me lance un clin d'œil entendu lui aussi a bien connu nos frasques à l'infirmerie ! Il se retourne vers Tina et lui dépose un baiser dans le cou qui la fait frémir. On peut penser que le mariage est un tu l'amour –je le pense !- mais s'il y a bien une exception à ce phénomène, c'est Tina et Jojo. Eux deux, c'est toujours le même bonheur et la même complicité qu'à Poudlard, sinon peut-être même raffermis. D'un regard, ils se comprennent. D'un sourire, ils se pardonnent. Je m'ennuierai surement dans un couple aussi parfait mais je connais bien des personnes qui les jalousent… être amants, maris et meilleurs amis rire, se confier et faire l'amour tout ça dans une même relation, qui n'en rêve pas ? S'ils divorcent, je me coupe les cheveux !

Charles ajoute que, lui aussi, il en a fait des choses pas très catholiques à l'infirmerie et cette réflexion provoque les rires de Jess, Malicia, Jonathan et moi. Rogie lance un regard mordant au blond qui ne cache rien à l'antipathie qu'il ressent à son égard, pas loin d'être imité par Amina qui ne tient pas Charles dans son cœur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rogie et Jonathan se sont lancé dans un long commentaire, parsemé de piques et railleries, de l'actualité politique sorcière. Apparemment, le ministre s'est fait prendre en plein adultère avec un prof, sexuellement attirant comme un troll –dixit Rogie-, de Poudlard et Gringotts a connu des tentatives de vols littéralement pathétiques –dixit Jonathan. Je suis la seule à écouter sans grande inspiration leur dialogue qui fait rire Tina et Jess, quasiment au point d'en chialer. Moi, la politique et les affaires policières, ça ne m'a jamais inspiré… Mon regard vogue du côté de Dan. Je caresse le verre d'hydromel que je tiens à la main, en lâchant un soupir. Charles, pas très convaincu par la discussion présente, perçoit mon élan de lassitude et la cible de mon attention… il me plante un coup de coude dans les côtes –toujours aussi chiant, par contre, celui-là !- et m'incite d'un mouvement de menton d'aller trouver son meilleur ami mais…

Bon, allez, j'en ai marre ! Charles et Tina ont raison ! Dan me manque trop ! Je finis mon verre cul-sec et le file à Charles qui me fait remarquer qu'il n'est pas encore serveur mais je lui conseille de la fermer je suis en guerre entre mon amour propre et celui de Dan alors faut pas me chercher ! Il se contente de ricaner et avant que Rogie n'ait le temps de s'en apercevoir –et de râler…-, je me dirige d'une démarche décidée, vers Dan qui discute toujours avec Matt. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai déjà traversé toute la salle qu'ils remarquent ma présence. Matt me demande aimablement ce que je veux mais je l'ignore, armée d'un sourire sarcastique. Dan m'observe, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

**-Je peux te parler ? **demandais-je.

Mais avant qu'il ne m'ait répondu, je le prends d'autorité par la main et le traine vers la sortie du salon. J'ai tout de même le temps de croiser deux regards celui de Tina, littéralement ravi celui de Rogie, littéralement rageant. On peut pas faire plaisir à tout le monde ! On arrive alors dans le couloir et je me force à lui lâcher la main… mais, promis, bientôt je toucherai autre chose que ses mains !

Il me fait face. Je ne sais pas vraiment s'il m'en veut ou s'il s'en veut. Moi, je crois que je _nous _en veux… il passe une main dans ses cheveux pour se les recoiffer et un sourire perce mon air de défi. Il ne changera jamais. Cette réflexion me donne envie de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Bon, on se contrôle !

**-Ecoute, Lexie, je…, **commence-t-il.

**-Non, non ! C'est moi qui parle ! **intimais-je.

**-D'accord, **soupire-t-il.

**-Je veux pas habiter près de Matt et je ne veux pas continuer à vivre dans notre appart', **déclarais-je. **Mais c'est rien par rapport au fait que je ne veux pas vivre sans toi. Donc…**

**-J'habiterais où tu veux ! **me coupe-t-il en s'approchant de moi. **Je veux pas que ça se finisse.**

**-C'est déjà fini, **lui rappelais-je. **Mais on peut recommencer…**

Je ne sais pas qui de nous deux a fait le dernier pas mais tout ce qui compte c'est que l'on s'embrasse et que la seule pensée qui me vient, c'est que, par Merlin, Morgane et Helga Poufsouffle, Dan a de loin les plus délicieuses lèvres de tout le Royaume Uni !

* * *

><p><em>Et oui, c'est le <strong>point final<strong> de FD, Faux Diamant. Petit pincement au cœur ? Z'êtes pas les seuls :) Un **petit mot** de fin ?_

_PS : quelqu'un demandait des nouvelles d'Archi, il se la coule douce aux USA et a monté sa propre entreprise, sort avec un acteur de serie policière =D_


End file.
